Mi profesora de seduccion
by minafan
Summary: -¿Crees...crees que si me enseñas todo lo que sabes sobre...sexo - susurró - podré estar con Delly? Miré a Peeta de arriba abajo. Gafas de pasta, ropa anticuada y...virgen. ¿Podría con este reto? - Por supuesto, Peeta...seré tu profesora de seducción
1. Soy como soy

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

_**CAPITULO 1 SOY COMO SOY**_

Lo que me habían pedido mis amigos había sido descabellado, ¿o no? Además tendría mi recompensa, esa que había buscado por mucho tiempo...pero, ¿podría realmente hacerlo? ¿Era yo el tipo de persona capaz de cambiar a un cerebrito en un tío bueno? ¿Sería capaz de enseñarle todo lo que sé de sexo? La respuesta era simple, clara y rotunda. Por supuesto.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me miré en el espejo antes de salir de mi cuarto. Me maquillé y me peiné mi melena marrón hasta la cintura en perfectas ondas. Mi falda negra muy por encima del muslo combinaba a la perfección con mi camiseta escotada morada. Para mi, para Katniss Everdeen, era un deber ir a la universidad perfectamente arreglada y maquillada.

¿Que si era popular? No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, aunque me conocían todos. Era envidiada por las chicas y perseguida y deseada por los chicos, simplemente. Era cierto que tenía reputación de calienta pollas, de guarrilla o de putón...¿y a mi qué? Sólo quería pasarmelo bien, y eso era lo que hacía. No me hacía falta ser amigas de esas huecas niñatas santurronas que me llamaban guarra por pegarme un par de revolcones por semana; como si ellas no hicieran lo mismo a escondidas.

Pero esa gente me daba igual. A mi, lo único que me hacía falta para estar cien por cien bien eran mis amigos de siempre. Ellos nunca me fallaban. Además eran mi único apoyo, ya que mis padres vivían entre viaje y viaje por sus negocios. Desde que cumplí los dieciseis, una buena edad para madurar según ellos, apenas los veía unas cuantas semanas al año. Y realmente aprendí a vivir sin ellos. Desde los 18 vivía en la gran casa familiar que teníamos en nueva york completamente sola. Bueno, no completamente.

Justo en frente de mi vivían los Odair. Los asquerosamente hermosos gemelos Odair, Finick y Glimer. Nos conocimos en la secundaria cuando me mudé de Florida a Nueva york por el trabajo de mis padres. Sus padres, al igual que los míos, vivían la mayor parte del año fuera del país. Aunque para ellos era diferente, ellos se tenían el uno al otro...yo en cambio estaba sola.

Glimmer era guapisima, una modelo jodidamente hermosa y con una mala leche directamente proporcional a su belleza. Era alta, rubia y con las curvas perfectas. Sus ojos verdes podían ser tan cálidos como amenazadores dependiendo del momento y la persona. Sin duda era la mejor amiga que había tenido jamás; ella sabía todos y cada uno de mis problemas...que habían sido unos cuantos.

Finick, por el contrario, era la calma en persona. Era igualmente hermoso, obviamente. Su cabello era color bronce, alto, ojos verdes y unos perfectos musculos distribuidos perfectamente por toda su anatomía. Él era el único que podía calmarme cuando estaba nerviosa y el único que podía darme ánimos cuando lo necesitaba. Básicamente, era uno de mis mayores apoyos.

Los tres éramos inseparables hasta que hace algo más de seis meses el grupo se agrandó. Nos encontrábamos a mitad de curso cuando llegaron a la universidad tres alumnos nuevos procedentes de Alaska. Eran hermanos y se mudaron también por motivos laborales de sus padres. El padre, el doctor Mellark, era un eminente cirujano al que se le quedó pequeño el hospital donde trabajaba.

En seguida conectamos con ellos, al menos con dos tercios del grupo. Annie fue la primera en hablar conmigo. Al principio se me hizo raro, ya que por lo general las chicas no quieren ser amigas mías, me repelen porque se creen que voy a intentar follarme a sus novios...en fin, no logran entender que, al menos, respeto a los chicos que están pillados. Sin duda Annie era diferente. Era una chica bastante más bajita que yo, alrededor del metro cincuenta...en vez de parecer una chica de diecinueve años parece una niña de doce. Su pelo es el caos con mayúsculas, es imposible de definir el estilo de su peinado...alocado, cada punta mirando para un lugar diferente. Sus ojos azules eran sinceros y su sonrisa grande y sin falsedad. Su hermano mayor, Marvel, la llama la enana compradora. Sí, quizás Annie era un poquito adicta a las compras.

Marvel era el hermano mayor, tenía casi los veintiuno. Era tan enorme como un oso, fuerte, alto y con el pelo negro. La primera vez que le vi reconozco que me dio un poco de miedo por sus dimensiones. Aunque cuando abrió la boca y soltó una de sus paridas no pude evitar reirme. Desde entonces somos como hermanos. Era un niño grande, sus ojos azules y traviesos chispeaban en cuanto se le ocurría alguna de sus locas ideas...Annie le llamaba el oso loco.

Y por último estaba Peeta. Sinceramente, en un principio llegué a creer que Peeta era adoptado, aunque la idea quedó descartada cuando Annie me aseguró de que eran mellizos. No se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, ni en el carácter no en el físico. Era tímido y retraído se escondía tras sus gruesas gafas de pasta oscura de intelectual. Se podía decir que Peeta era el cerebrito de los tres. Sacaba unas notas envidiables y era el favorito de los profesores. Eso y el ser el miembro honorifico del club de ciencias, le sirvió para que la mayoría de gente le calificara de friki. Su inexistente vida social se volvió aún más oscura.

Nunca le había podido ver sin gafas, aunque aseguraba que bajo aquella extraña fachada se podía ocultar un tipo interesante. Nunca vi a Peeta hablar con nadie, excepto con los chicos del club de ciencias y nunca, jamás, le había visto hablando con ninguna chica. Detrás de esas gafas se podían intuir unos ojos azul cielo bastante bonitos...aunque los ojos quedaban eclipsados por su pelo. El pelo de Peeta era el sin vivir de Annie; insistentemente estirado y repeinado con una raya milimétricamente peinada. Además de su ropa excesivamente formal...y excesivamente anticuada. Aún no había tenido una conversación entera con Peeta ya que siempre estaba enfrascado en alguna lectura o en algún trabajo y cuando los chicos y yo salíamos, él prefería quedarse en casa estudiando.

Tras la llegada de los Mellark llegó cierta estabilidad para el grupo, al menos para los Odair. Glimmer y Marvel se enrollaron el primer día que se conocieron y desde entonces no han dejado de manosearse y Finick y Annie se enamoraron perdidamente desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. Sinceramente hacían muy buenas parejas y estaba feliz por ellos. El que más sufría era del grupo era el pobre Peeta...demasiadas hormonas reunidas y demasiadas bromas sexuales para su bienestar mental.

Un bocinazo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al salir por la puerta me encontré con el BMW rojo descapotable de mi amiga Glimmer. Llevaba unas gafas de sol de marca y sus labios estaban perfectamente maquillados de un brillante rojo, para lo que le iba a durar el pintalabios...a su lado iba un sonriente Finick.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no vais en plan parejitas? - dije mientras me subía a la parte de atrás del coche.

- No, hoy mi osito estrena el Hummer h2s convertible que le regalaron sus padres por su cumpleaños – Finick y yo rodamos los ojos por el sobrenombre de Marvel.

- Y habeis venido a buscarme porque os han dejado plantados, ¿no? - fingí un puchero.

- Oh, Kat...dale un descanso a tu adorado Audi...desde que te lo regalaron no te has bajado de él – dijo Finick y era cierto...adoraba a ese coche.

- Rubia – grité desde el asiento trasero - ¡sube la música!

Nuestra llegada al aparcamiento del campus fue sonada, como todos los días. Varios estudiantes se quedaron mirando el coche de Glimmer hasta el punto de babearlo. Mientras aparcábamos vimos un enorme Hummer h2s convertible de color oscuro entrar en el estacionamiento. Por fín podía estrenar su adorado coche...En verdad el vehículo le pegaba a Marvel, era tan enorme como él. Del coche se bajaron los tres Mellark. Marvel sin decir nada a nadie se abalanzó sobre Glimmer y le hizo la primera revisión bucal completa del día.

- Ahora sí, buenos días chicos – dijo sonriendo con la boca llena de pintalabios rojo.

Annie se acercó a Finick dando saltitos y le besó mientras le daba un azote cariñoso en el culo. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, eran taaan monos. Y por último se agregó al grupo un tímido Peeta. Susurró un saludo con la cabeza agachada, pero algo pasó detrás de mi que le llamó la atención; parecía que había tenido una revelación divina o algo parecido...hasta que se sonrojó. Me di la vuelta para cotillear, como buena mujer, y me sorprendí cuando vi que se trataba de Delly Cartwright . Vaya, Peeta tenía gustos exquisitos, notese el sarcasmo. ¿En verdad estaba pillado por la suelta de Delly? Pero si hubo momentos en los que pensé que Peeta era gay.

Delly era una de las animadoras, una popular. Era guapa y tenía muy buen cuerpo...todo proporcional a la arrogancia y superficialidad. No me llevaba mal con ella, pero me ponía enferma cuando se hacía la fina...en verdad era más puta que las gallinas. Sí, sí, sí...yo no soy precisamente la indicada para hablar, pero al menos no lo negaba como hacía ella. Si Peeta estaba pillado por Delly era caso perdido. Jamás se fijaría en él, ni aunque fuera el último tío en la tierra.

- Hermano, deja de babear – bromeó Marvel. Aunque de lo único que sirvió fue para que Peeta se sonrojara aún más y mirara el suelo avergonzado.

- No le hagas caso...ya sabes como es – le susurré mientras entrábamos a clases.

Me sonrió brevemente y salió escopetado hacia sus clases de arte. Realmente le compadecía. Él era todo un santurrón y le había tocado estar rodeado por un grupo de locos salidos y hormonados.

Seguí mi camino hasta el salón de literatura y me senté en el lugar de siempre a esperar. Varios chicos me miraron y me sonrieron, aunque ninguno se acercó lo suficiente a mi. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que noté una presencia masculina sentarse a mi lado. Miré de reojo y sonreí. Ahí vamos.

- Hola, Cato – dije sonriendo mientras ponía cara de niña buena que no me la creía ni yo.

- Hola, guapa.

Me había liado varias veces con Cato desde que empecé el año pasado la universidad. Se podía decir que era uno de los tipos más codiciados. Era atractivo, alto, con unos penetrantes ojos azules y sexy cabello rubio. El único fallo es que era un chulazo...¿y a mi qué? Lo único que nos unía era una cosa. Sexo. Miré disimuladamente sus brazos y me mordí el labio. La de veces que había clavado las uñas en esos brazos mientras le tenía encima...o debajo...o...

- Hace mucho que no me haces caso – dijo fingiendo un puchero - ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para mi?

- Para ti siempre temgo tiempo, Cato...lo que pasa es que he estado un poco liada con las tutorías, pero si quieres...podemos...

Media hora más tarde me encontraba en uno de los baños de los vestuarios con la falda en la cintura y las bragas en un lugar indeterminado por el suelo. Le desordene el pelo a Cato y pasé mis dedos entre sus mechones. Tenía las piernas fuertemente ancladas en sus caderas que en ese mismo momento se movían contra mi de manera gloriosa haciéndome rebotar contra la puerta, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba.

- Cato...Cato...más fuerte – jadeé.

Acto seguido Cato cumplió mis deseos y aceleró sus embestidas agarrándome fuertemente de las caderas. Segundos despues ahogué un gemido en su cuello cuando el orgasmo me atravesó el cuerpo. Cuando recuperé el aire de mis pulmones me bajé de su cuerpo y me puse las bragas de nuevo mientras él se quitaba el condón y se colocaba la ropa.

- Me encanta hacerlo contigo – dijo mientras se recogía arreglaba su cabello rebelde – Eres tan jodidamente caliente...y este culito...- me dio un azote suave.

- Vale, quita – le aparté la mano mientras sonreía.

- Nena, a ver si la próxima vez al fin podemos follar en una cama... – bromeó.

- Puede – le dije mientras le besaba en la comisura de los labios y salía de los vestuarios.

El timbre sonó. ¿Ya era la hora del almuerzo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dentro del baño? Fui hasta mi taquilla, recogí mi bolso y fui hasta la cafetería.

Mis amigos ya estaban enredados entre si, es decir, comiéndose los morros los unos a los otros. Peeta, por su parte, aguantando el tirón con un libro haciendo barrera.

- Hola, chicos...Podiais cortaros un poco, aquí delante de vosotros hay gente decente – bromeé mientras abría mi refresco.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De ti...? - sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Annie se acercó a mi y olfateó a mi alrededor. Glimmer hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Pedazo de puta! - gritó Glimmer - ¡Vienes de echar un polvo! Hueles a sexo que tiras para atrás.

- Como si fuera algo nuevo – dijo Marvel.

- ¡Tu cállate hermano oso! - y le tiré a la cara parte de mi almuerzo.

- ¿Quién ha sido esta vez el afortunado, si puede saberse? - preguntó Finick.

- Cato – dije con indiferencia – No es nada nuevo – aunque tenía que reconocer que el polvo que había echado minutos antes había sido de lo mejor. Aún me temblaban las piernas.

- ¿Nada nuevo? Nos dijiste a Glimmer y a mi que follaba como nadie.

- Y folla como nadie, pero no es nada nuevo – volví a repetir.

Miré a Peeta y de pronto le volví a ver con la misma expresión soñadora de esta mañana. Me giré disimuladamente y vi que detrás de nosotros estaba Delly. No me extrañaba nada que a Peeta se le cayera la baba. La falda que llevaba la pelirrubia no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era incluso más corta que la mía y ya era decir.

- Peeta...olvidala. Es una creída – le dijo Annie.

- Annie...- susurró – Aquí no...

- Es verdad, tío – continuó Marvel – Desde que llegamos aquí el año pasado no haces más que babear por la Barbie animadora...y lamentablemente ella te ignora.

Me dio lástima la cara de Peeta. Agachó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho y estaba fuertemente sonrojado. De repente levantó la cabeza y suspiró.

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no lo se? - abrí mucho los ojos. Jamás había oído ese tono de voz en Peeta – Conozco perfectamente mis limitaciones, no soy su tipo, de hecho dudo que pueda ser el tipo de nadie...pero...pero no hace falta que me hundais más en la miseria...

Se levantó y se fue. En verdad nunca antes de esta mañana me hubiera imaginado que Peeta pudiera estar pillado por Delly. Y mucho me temía que no era la primera vez que los hermanos Mellark tenían una conversación sobre este tema. Giré la cabeza para ver por donde se había largado Peeta cuando vi que entraba Clove. Su melena negra y rizada alrededor de su cara. Un puto demonio. Me miró con aire de superioridad con sus ojos oscuros como el carbón y se sentó en el grupo de las animadoras.

- Te has pasado – le dijo Glimmer a Marvel.

No, no me he pasado. Por Dios, Glimmer, Peeta tiene que evolucionar. No puede seguir en esa burbuja intelectual en la que vive. Hay que sacarle de su ensoñación y hacerle ver que Delly jamás se fijará en él...Joder, si al menos quisiera cambiar...tiene que salir, divertirse, follar...por lo más sagrado, es un tío de diecinueve años y...

- Chicos, dadle su espacio. No le atosigueis – dije apartando la mirada de Clove – Es obvio que Peeta necesita un cambio, pero no espereis que sea cuando os apetezca a vosotros.

Me levanté y salí de la cafetería. No tenía ni idea de hacia a donde podría haber ido hasta que vi su cabellera rubia y repeinada brillar bajo el sol. Estaba sentado en un banco cerca del gimnasio.

- ¿Puedo? - le pregunté señalando el banco. Se encogió de hombros lo que tomé como una invitación – No te lo tomes a mal, Peeta. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti, sólo es eso.

Me miró sorprendido durante unos segundos. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Que venía a rematarle? Me miró a los ojos a través de sus gafas de pasta.

- Lo se...pero no soy como ellos, Katniss. Es superior a mis fuerzas...soy tímido. Me veo incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien sin tartamudear.

- Conmigo lo estás haciendo.

- Supongo que es porque tu eres fácil – abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó – No quería decir que tu fueras...a ver...quería decir...no te estaba insultando ni nada parecido, es sólo que...

- Peeta – le corté, estaba empezando a hiperventilar – Te he entendido. Te resulta fácil hablar conmigo – asintió – Bien, puedes hablar conmigo las veces que lo necesites. ¿Vamos dentro?

Asintió y fuimos juntos a la cafetería. La gente nos miraba un poco extrañada, aunque me daban igual; yo iba con quien quería y cuando quería y al que no le gustase...a mirar para otro lado. Al llegar a nuestra mesa los chicos nos miraron.

- Peeta...- dijo Marvel con cara de bueno – Lo siento, he sido un gilipollas.

- No, Marvel, tranquilo...es que estoy un poco...déjalo – dijo frustrado.

- Necesitas un cambio, hermanito – dijo Annie.

- Dime algo nuevo – murmuró Peeta.

- Y creemos que tenemos a la persona idónea – ambos miramos a Annie – Kat...¿serías capaz de cambiar a mi hermano?

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Pero mis pensamientos se disolvieron ipso facto ante la aparición de una chica. Delly._

_Delly era preciosa. Era alta, con el pelo rubio y unos ojos verdes increíbles. Era perfecta, sin más. Aunque no perfecta para mi. Ella era una de las chicas populares, una animadora de esas que salen con jugadores del equipo de futbol llenos de músculos y expertos en temas de seducción. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella...al menos no aún. Delly se había colado en mi cabeza de una manera que jamás creí posible. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella un día...una sola noche..._


	2. Delly ME MATAS

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 2 Delly, ME MATAS

Eran las ocho menos veinte de la mañana de un lunes. Me encontraba sentado en la cocina de mi casa esperando a que mi hermana terminara de arreglarse. Annie llevaba exactamente desde las siete de la mañana metida en el cuarto de baño. ¿Para qué se arreglaba tanto una chica si sólo íbamos a clases? No entendía por qué la gente iba a la universidad como si de una pasarela se tratase. Íbamos a estudiar, no a desfilar. "Es cuestión de moda", se limitaba a decir Annie, mi hermana melliza.

Annie era una adicta compulsiva a las compras, que el cielo nos ayudase. En su habitación estaba el vestidor más grande que jamás podría ver...Llevaba detrás de mi más tiempo del que podía recordar para hacerme un cambio de imagen...Definitivamente mi aspecto no era el mejor, de eso era más que consciente, pero me encontraba seguro tras mi fachada.

De todas formas, ¿para qué cambiar? La gente por lo general no se acercaba a mi; la gente normal, me refiero. Los únicos con los que tenía contacto en la universidad era con los chicos del club de ciencias y con los profesores.

Aunque siendo sinceros, eso no era del todo cierto. El año pasado nos mudamos a Nueva york en mitad de un semestre debido al traslado de hospital que tanto ansiaba mi padre. Me alegré mucho por él, en serio...pero a mi me costó muchisimo hacerme al cambio. Para mi era un suicidio social; yo era tímido, retraído con la gente y por lo general me encerraba en mi burbuja personal ya que me costaba mucho abrirme a los demás. Para mi fue muy duro el cambio. Ya me había acostumbrado a las clases en Alaska, una universidad sin duda mucho más pequeña que la actual.

Por suerte o por desgracia no estaba sólo. La parte buena era que mis hermanos estaban conmigo. La parte mala es que no nos parecíamos en nada absolutamente. Ellos eran graciosos, estilosos, populares allí donde pisaban. Igualito que yo, vamos. El contraste entre nosotros era devastador...

Annie era mi hermana melliza, aunque lo único que compartíamos en común eran los ojos y el espacio vital en el útero de nuestra madre durante el embarazo. Marvel no hacía más que reirse porque decía que yo había acaparado toda la energía mientras estábamos dentro de nuestra madre, ya que ella era chiquitita y menuda. Era chillona, mandona y algunas veces exasperante, aunque era todo corazón.

Marvel era nuestro hermano mayor. Era grandullón, fuerte y con la mentalidad de un niño pequeño aunque no por ello era menos inteligente, cuando le daba la gana, claro. Podía tirarse horas enteras gastándome bromas sexuales pesadas...Aunque detrás de esa fachada se escondía un tipo listo y con una gran personalidad.

Ambos eran extrovertidos, salían con gente, se divertían...yo no. Siempre me encerré en mi mismo y como vi que en mi burbuja estaba a salvo, ahí me quedé. El tema de las relaciones personales me había costado mucho desde pequeño...así estaba yo ahora.

Cuando empezamos aquí las clases mi hermana no tardó ni diez minutos en hacer amistades, como venía siendo costumbre. El primer día empezó a hablar con una tal Katniss. Era una chica muy guapa, con el pelo de color castaño hasta la cintura y con los ojos grises. Tenía que reconocer que era un chica bonita.

Katniss era amiga de unos hermanos gemelos, los Odair. Glimmer era una chica espectacular, justo del estilo de mi hermano. Llevan juntos desde el minuto en el que pusimos un pie en el campus...no se les puede separar ni con agua caliente...

Finick era un tipo bastante amable y calmado que se enamoró perdidamente de mi hermana. Pobrecito. Como fuera, me alegraba de que al fin mis hermanos encontraran la estabilidad. En algún momento llegué a pensar que eran balas perdidas.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! - dijo mi hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos.

- Ya era hora – murmuré.

- Hermanito, yo no tengo la culpa de que vistas como un abuelo en vez de como un chaval de diecinueve años.

Bajé la mirada para revisar mi indumentaria. Quizás no fuera lo más chic del momento, notese el sarcasmo, pero yo no lo veía tan mal. Llevaba una camisa de rayas abotonada hasta arriba, como siempre. Y mis pantalones beige de pinzas estaban perfectos. ¿qué problema tienen siempre con mi ropa? Sacudí la cabeza sin entender.

- ¿Dónde está Marvel? - le pregunté a mi hermana cambiando de tema.

- Está poniendo a punto el Hummer h2s, gracias a los cielos que lo estrena hoy. Un puñetero día más dándome la brasa con el coche y no se lo que le hubiera hecho... – rodó los ojos – Así que hoy nos vamos los tres solos.

- ¿A que es precioso mi bebé? - preguntó mi hermano Marvel, acariciando el frontal del Hummer justo cuando entramos al garaje.

- Digamos que es proporcional a tu tamaño – le contesté mirando a la mole que tenia por coche.

Contra todo pronóstico, y gracias a la conducción temeraria de mi hermano, llegamos a las ocho menos cinco a la universidad. En el aparcamiento ya estaban los Odair y Katniss. Nada más llegar mis hermanos hicieron el ritual de besuqueo delante de nosotros.

Miré de reojo a Katniss; he de reconocer que en cierto modo me intimidaba una mujer así, por eso apenas hablaba con ella. Ese día llevaba una falda negra y una camiseta morada que remarcaba sus pechos. Sus bien formados pechos, he de añadir. Estaba sonriendo mientras miraba como mis hermanos recibían las muestras de cariño de sus parejas.

Katniss no tenía novio, al menos no serio. En la facultad era conocida por su larga lista de...amantes, por así decirlo. Muchas chicas la envidiaban y otras la odiaban, por eso la insultaban de vez en cuando y se metían con sus "actividades".

No se por qué la increpaban por eso. Era su vida y y su cuerpo y ella hacía lo que quería. Yo en cierta manera la envidiaba. Katniss era un espíritu libre que vivía la vida sin pensar en el mañana y...Mis pensamientos se disolvieron ipso facto ante la aparición de una chica… Llamada Delly.

Delly era preciosa. Era alta, con el pelo rubio y unos ojos verdes increíbles. Era perfecta, sin más. Aunque no perfecta para mi, obviamente. Ella era una de las chicas populares, una animadora de esas que salen con los jugadores del equipo de futbol llenos de músculos y expertos en temas de seducción. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella...al menos no aún. Quizás era el prototipo de mujer con el que soñaba, algo asi como un amor platónico...Delly se había colado en mi cabeza de una manera que jamás creí posible. En cierto modo me obsesioné un poco por tener lo que los demás tenían. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella un día...una sola noche...

- Hermano, deja de babear – dijo Marvel. En ese momento me avergoncé. Sentí mi cara arder, lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de agachar la cabeza.

- No le hagas caso...ya sabes como es – me susurró Katniss.

Eran pocas las veces que hablábamos y en este momento agradecía su apoyo. Yo no era el único que era blanco de las bromas de Marvel; ella también se llevaba buena parte, aunque sabía encajarlas muchisimo mejor que yo. Su humor para ese tipo de cosas también me resultaba envidiable.

Le sonreí o al menos lo intenté y caminé hasta la sala de arte. Mi carrera era mi única fórmula de escape para mi día a día. Estaba dibujando unos bocetos quería que mis pinturas fueran reconocidas como las de Picasso o Da vinci, aunque igualarles sería casi imposible. De todos modos yo le ponía empeño. Ya desde pequeño me fascinó la pintura; cuando mis compañeros leían comics yo leía tomos sobre el arte.

Entré y me senté en mi sitio de siempre, en primera fila para no perder ni una coma de la clase de hoy.

- Cuatro ojos – susurró alguien detrás de mi.

Ahí empezamos con el pan de cada día. Al parecer el estar centrado en mis estudios en vez de en mis músculos y no ir a la moda estaba mal visto. Al menos se cortaban a la hora de pasar a insultos mayores o a algo peor; todos temían a Marvel. Ignoré al chico que me había insultado y me centré de lleno en la clase en cuanto el profesor comenzó.

Estábamos dando un interesantísimo tema de pinturas abstractas cuando el timbre sonó. Las clases se me pasaban demasiado rápido.

Recogí mis cosas ignorando las risitas que se oían a mi alrededor y caminé solo hasta la cafetería, como siempre. Los chicos según se fueron sentando iban comenzando la sesión de besos, sobeteos y magreos de turno. Rodé los ojos y me metí de lleno en la lectura de uno de mis libros para evitar mirar tal espectáculo e interpuse mi libro como escudo.

- Hola, chicos. Podeis cortaros un poco, aquí delante de ustedes hay gente decente – dijo Katniss mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Bajé un poco el libro para mirarla; tenía un brillo especial en la mirada que esta mañana no tenía.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De ti...? - Annie se acercó a ella y olfateó a su alrededor arrugando su pequeña nariz de duende. La rubia hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Pedazo de puta! - gritó Glimmer. Tuve que mirar a ambos lados de la mesa para ver si alguien la había oído. Pues...sí, ya había un grupo que miraba hacia nuestra mesa - ¡Vienes de echar un polvo! Hueles a sexo que tiras para atrás.

Dejé caer el libro un poco para centrarme el la conversación de las chicas... ¿De echar un...polvo? ¿Pero donde? Si estábamos en el campus, ¿en verdad había tenido relaciones sexuales aquí? ¿Y olor a sexo? Algunas veces me lamentaba de ser tan inocente.

- Como si fuera algo nuevo – bromeó Marvel. Katniss como respuesta le tiró parte de su almuerzo manchandole la cara.

- ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado? - preguntó Finick con un deje de preocupación.

- Cato. No es nada nuevo – dijo encogiendose de hombros como si lo que hubiera compartido con él no fuera nada.

- ¿Nada nuevo? - dijo Annie – Me dijiste que follaba como nadie.

- Y folla como nadie, pero no es nada nuevo.

Dios... ¿Por qué siempre me avergonzaba cuando oía estas conversaciones? ¿Y por qué ellos podían hablar con tanta facilidad sobre sexo sin tan siquiera ruborizarse?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Delly con el resto de las animadoras haciendo que momentaneamente me olvidara de la conversación que mantenían los chicos. Saludó a varios chicos y a algunos los besó en la mejilla con esa risa coqueta en sus labios. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y dejaba ver su cuello y su clavícula...y esa falda...si hiciera un movimiento un poco brusco se la vería...

- Peeta, olvidala. Es una estúpida – me dijo Annie de repente despertandome de mi ensoñación. De nuevo había sido pillado mirando a donde no debía. Además esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido unas cuantas veces en casa.

- Annie...aquí no – le rogué. No quería avergonzarme más, al menos por hoy.

- Es verdad, tío. Desde que llegamos aquí el semestre pasado no haces más que babear por esa Barbie...y lamentablemente te ignora y me temo que lo va a seguir haciendo – murmuró Marvel.

Agaché la cabeza pero esta vez no fue por vergüenza...fue por rabia. Siempre estaban con lo mismo y ya estaba empezando a estar harto. Soy miope, no ciego.

- ¿Que te crees? ¿Que no lo sé? Conozco mis limitaciones, creéme. No soy su tipo y tampoco espero serlo...pero...pero no hace falta que me hundais más en la miseria.

Todos me miraban como si fuera un alien. Era la primera vez que contestaba a mis hermanos de esa manera y delante de la gente. Estaba al límite, así que me levanté y me salí de la cafetería con la intención de que la mente se me despejara un poco antes de terminar diciendo algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.

Vi un banco solitario y me senté bajo el tenue sol. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Acaso era inferior por no ser tan divertido y enrollado como ellos? Por Dios...me gustaría cambiar, claro que si...pero simplemente no podía, al menos no sólo.

- ¿Puedo?

Alcé la vista y me encontré cara a cara con Katniss. Estaba frente a mi con expresión seria. ¿Vendría a darme la puntilla? No...Katniss no era así. Me encogí de hombros y ella se sentó a mi lado. En ese momento podía parecer absurdo darse cuenta de que su pelo al sol brillaba con tonalidades rojizas y caobas...

- No te lo tomes a mal, Peeta. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti, sólo es eso – la miré sorprendido. ¿Venía a malgastar su tiempo intentando animarme? Buena suerte, Katniss.

- Lo se...- suspiré - pero no soy como ellos. Es...es superior a mis fuerzas...soy tímido. Me veo incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien sin tartamudear – confesé.

- Conmigo lo estás haciendo – en su boca se formó una sonrisa sincera que agradecí.

- Supongo que es porque tu eres fácil - no, no, no...bocazas. Sentía mi cara arder. ¿De verdad que la había llamado fácil? Ugh - No quería decir que tu fueras...a ver...quería decir...no te estaba llamando chica fácil ni nada de eso...es sólo que...- Dios, qué difícil.

- Peeta – me cortó y de nuevo se lo agradecí – Te he entendido. Te resulta fácil hablar conmigo – asentí como un idiota incapaz de decir nada – Bien, puedes hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites. ¿Vamos dentro?

Asentí y fui junto a ella hasta la cafetería. No se por qué Katniss tenía esa fama de frívola. No era como la describían, era una chica agradable...aunque en cierto modo distante. Era una combinación un poco extraña.

- Peeta – dijo Marvel cuando llegamos a la mesa – Lo siento, he sido un gilipollas – miré los ojos arrepentidos de mi hermano.

- No, Marvel, tranquilo...es que estoy un poco...déjalo – ni siquiera sabía explicar cómo me sentía. No me aguantaba ni yo mismo.

- Necesitas un cambio, hermanito – me dijo Annie dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Dime algo nuevo – murmuré.

- Y creemos que tenemos a la persona idónea – Katniss miró a mi hermana justo en el momento en el que yo hacía lo mismo - ¿Kat, serías capaz de cambiar a mi hermano?

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Me parece que peeta nos va a hacer reir, jeje. Pobrecito, la que le espera!_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas. Me animan mucho a seguir…_

_**Microstars**__: gracias por comentar espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y problema resuelto me di cuenta al leerlo después de publicarlo y lo corregi lo mas rápido… espero seguirte leyendo… __**FluoR0: **__gracias por tu comentario realmente me divertí con esta historia y dije porque no? Como seria ver alos de los HG en esta historia… espero seguirte leyendo… __**XkanakoX: **__gracias por darte la oportunidad de leerlo espero lo disfrutes, me da gusto de que te haya gustado… espero seguirte leyendo… __**RapunzelDavies: **__gracias muchas gracias… solo puedo decirte que aun faltan muchas cosas… pensé que cato era genial para ese personaje… aunado que un peeta timido y que balbucea es genial… espero seguirte leyendo… __**Nina D´e Mellark: **__gracias por tu comentario… espero sigas leyendo si tocaran varias escenas muy buenas… cierto las mujeres también podemos divertirnos… les aseguro que peeta no desepcionara… __**shey1vampy: **__gracias por tu comentario nos seguimos leyendo…_

_Gracias por molestaros en comentar,todos los consejos y opiniones seran bien recibidos, es lo que me anima a continuar. Estare actualizando los días lunes o martes, jueves es seguro y sábado o domingo… depende del tiempo…_

_GRACIAS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Hay trato? - preguntó Annie con una sonrisa._

_- Hay trato – contesté._

_Tras un murmullo general de aprobación, los chicos empezaron a bromear y a soltar burradas de sus bocazas. Annie empezó a decir que iba a quemar toda su ropa y que le iba a cortar el pelo y...y tuve que callarla antes de que cogiera carrerilla._

_- Annie, para, para...Creo que tenemos que empezar con lo principal y más básico._

_- ¿Con el misionero? - bromeó Marvel..._


	3. Profesora ¿de que?

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 3 PROFESORA... ¿DE QUÉ?

Dejé de repente el montadito que apenas me había dado tiempo a morder. Annie tenía una expresión maquiavelica en el rostro que no me gustaba para nada, aunque la del resto de mis amigos no era mucho mejor. Peeta y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Annie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos – Si Peeta quiere un cambio supongo que la mejor para el caso eres tu. Tú eres la experta en tendencias y moda – dije sonriendo.

- No me refiero a un cambio de vestuario, aunque no te vendría mal un cambio de estilo, cariño – dijo mirando de arriba abajo a su hermano – Me refiero a...ya sabes – alzó una ceja - ...que le enseñes...a defenderse en la vida – soltó una risilla tonta.

- ¿Qué? - preguntamos confundidos Peeta y yo.

- Que fina te has vuelto, Annie...- espetó Marvel - Lo que está queriendo decir la enana es que le enseñes a echar un buen polvo – dijo alzando la voz.

- Jesús – murmuró Peeta mientras poco a poco se escurría en la silla. Apenas se le veía la cabeza.

- Marvel, no grites – le dijo Glim haciendo que se le escaparan de la boca varias migas de lo que parecía pan, aunque no estaba segura.

- ¿Qué me estais contando? ¿De...de quién ha sido la idea? - pregunté mirando a todos.

- De ellos – se apresuró a decir Finick – Yo no he tenido nada que ver, de verdad cielo.

- Esto es de locos – susurró Peeta.

- Chicos... ¿por qué no hablamos de esto en casa? - dijo Finick – No creo que este sea el sitio adecuado – dijo mirando al pobre Peeta. Su cara se asemejaba a un farolillo rojo de Navidad en todo su esplendor.

- Yo...no yo...no puedo irme...tengo que ir a clases y...- balbuceó Peeta.

- Vamos, hermano...será tu primera vez – Marvel movió sugerentemente las cejas – La primera vez que harás pellas.

Peeta fue literalmente arrastrado por sus hermanos con una expresión de profundo terror en el rostro. No sabía si reirme o llorar... ¿En verdad me habían pedido que enseñara a Peeta...sobre sexo? Esto sin duda era lo más surrealista que me había pasado, al menos hasta el momento. O quizás se tratara de una broma, ¿no?

Glimmer condujo en un increíble silencio hasta su casa, es decir, en frente de la mía. Nadie abrió la boca y yo preferí no alterar ese silencio; intentaba sopesar los acontecimientos sin éxito. Cuando aparcamos, el recién estrenado Hummer de Marvel hizo lo mismo. Entramos todos juntos en la casa de los Odair.

- Está bien – dije mientras se sentaban en los sofás - ¿De qué coño va todo esto?

- Peeta...- empezó Marvel – Está pillado por Delly. Ella es una guarrilla con gustos exquisitos...sinceramente, Kat, Delly nunca se fijará en él – Marvel desvió la mirada hacia su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Peeta, Delly… Delly no es una chica de relaciones serias y...

- ¿Quién dice que yo quiero una relación seria con ella? - me cortó. Todos los ojos se centraron en su cara – Quiero decir...quiero decir que... ¿y qué pasa si lo único que quiero es acostarme con ella? - todos abrimos mucho los ojos – Se cómo es Delly, la he observado. Le gustan los jugadores de fútbol llenos de músculos y de cabezas vacías; le van los tíos buenos...está claro que yo no soy nada de eso – dijo señalándose a si mismo.

- Le gustan los chicos con experiencia...ya sabes...en...sexo – se sonrojó profundamente – Reconozco que Delly y yo somos muy parecidas...no queremos compromisos, sólo queremos un poco de diversión, aunque ella sabe disimular mejor sus actividades – murmuré.

- Por eso hemos pensado que tu eras la persona idónea para ayudar a Peeta – dijo Glimmer.

- ¿Pero de verdad quieren que le enseñe a Peeta como echar un polvo? Además, ¿le han preguntado a él sobre esto? - dije señalándole.

- Sí, Kat...queremos que le enseñes todo – dijo Marvel – Tendrías que ser muy idiota para no estar dispuesto – murmuró a Peeta.

- ¿Pero qué os pensais, chicos? No me puedo creer que me hayan pedido esto. Es surrealista. ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?

- Hombre...si le enseñas bien te puedes llevar un par de meneos de los buenos – bromeó Marvel.

- Creo...- habló Finick por primera vez desde que entramos en casa – Creo que podemos hacer que esto sea beneficioso para ambos – le miré con cara de no entender nada – Clove – gruñí ante su mención – Vamos...tu ayudas a Peet en lo suyo y nosotros unimos fuerzas y...

- Finck, no se si quiero remover el pasado – los Mellark se miraron con cara de no entender. Ellos no sabían cómo de largo era el historial de mis problemas con Clove.

- ¿Y vas a seguir dejando que te insulte? Se que esconde algo y creo que entre todos podemos intentar descubrir de qué se trata – me miró fíjamente. Si alguien sabía de mis problemas con Clove ese era Finick – Piénsalo Kat… ahora somos más para dejar sus trapos sucios al aire, se que los tiene...podemos desenmascararla. Así ambos salís ganando – lo pensé por un momentos...la oferta de descubrir a Clove en algo sucio era realmente tentadora.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto, Peeta? - le pregunté a Peeta en un suspiro.

- ¿Crees que si me enseñas...todas esas cosas...podré estar con Delly? - me preguntó timidamente.

- Sí...si hacemos un buen trabajo...aunque no te garantizo nada, Peeta. No dudo de mis habilidades como profesora de...seducción, digamoslo finamente...Dudo de que Delly quiera algo serio con nadie – le dije.

- Me conformo con lo que se conforman todos. Con pasar con ella una noche me basta – asentí haciendole saber que había entendido su punto.

- ¿Hay trato? - preguntó Annie con una sonrisa.

- Hay trato – contesté.

Tras un murmullo general de aprobación, los chicos empezaron a bromear y a soltar burradas de sus bocazas. Annie empezó a decir que iba a quemar toda su ropa y que le iba a cortar el pelo y...y tuve que callarla antes de que cogiera carrerilla.

- Annie, para, para...Creo que tenemos que empezar con lo principal y más básico.

- ¿Con el misionero? - bromeó Marvel.

- Con la actitud y con la autoestima...- le eché una mirada entrecerrada – Y luego el exterior, ¿vale?

- Lo que tu digas – murmuró Annie de mala gana – Mi diversión tendrá que esperar.

- En cuanto al sexo...- Peeta volvió a sonrojarse - ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?

- Bueno...quiero cambiar...es decir...quiero ser un chico que pueda estar a la altura de las circunstancias y...

- Y no correrse en cuanto Delly le de los buenos días – bromeó Marvel de nuevo. Si Glim no le daba una colleja en breve se la daba yo. Miré a Peeta para que continuase.

- Estoy dispuesto a todo – susurró.

- ¿A todo?

- Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes – las chicas silbaron como camioneros.

- Eso es mucho decir, cuñado – dijo Glim.

- Creo que deberíais administrar el tiempo, ¿no? Si no será una locura...Algo fijo...no se, un par de días a la semana...martes y jueves, por ejemplo – propuso Annie.

- ¿Te viene bien, Peeta? - él me asintió – Bien...martes y jueves en mi casa después de clases...así habrá más privacidad – dije mirando a Marvel en particular – Ni qué decir tiene que esto no va a salir de estas paredes, ¿entendido?

- Yo...chicos...hay algo que no...no sé...- balbuceó Peeta. Todos le miramos para que siguiese – Como he dicho...estoy dispuesto a todo...pero...arg...

- ¿Qué? - le animé - ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira...se que no tienes nada serio con los chicos que sales...pero...me sentiría raro si...si tu y yo...comenzamos las clases y...- ahí vamos de nuevo. Peeta empezó a tartamudear.

- Se a donde quieres llegar – dijo Finick asintiendo con la cabeza - Te puedes sentir incómodo sabiendo que te vas a comer las babas de los demás – Peeta asintió avergonzado. Bien, entendía perfectamente su punto.

- ¿Y? - le animé de nuevo a seguir.

- Creo...creo que deberías de dejar de salir con todos tus "novios" - hizo comillas con los dedos - mientras esten con las clases – aclaró Finick.

- ¿Qué? Vamos Finck...- me quejé.

- Kat, no te preocupes...si dentro de nada vas a tener a Peeta dandote lo tuyo y lo de tu prima – bromeó Marvel. Levanté la mano para darle un collejón, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Peeta lo estaba pasando realmente mal, así que lo dejé por imposible.

- Está bien...nada de chicos...Por el momento...- refunfuñé.

- Contrato de exclusividad, ¿eh? - dijo Annie.

- Vale...una cosa más...pueden torturarme que de mi boca no saldrá nada de lo que hagamos – los chicos abrieron sus bocas para protestar aunque no les di oportunidad para ello – Ah, ah, ah...eso es innegociable...

- De acuerdo – me contestó Peeta – Sólo una pregunta más... ¿cuándo empezamos?

Un par de horas más tarde, y tras un sin fín de bromas por parte de mis amigos, decidí irme a la soledad de mi casa.

Una vez dentro me quité la ropa que llevaba, me puse un chandal y me recogí el pelo. No me podía creer que yo hubiera aceptado llevar a cabo una idea tan alocada...De todos modos no era nada malo, ¿verdad? Éramos dos personas adultas y conscientes de nuestros actos...¿Qué problema había? ¿Qué me costaría a mi enseñarle a Peeta unos truquitos para follarse a la animadora rubia? Siendo sinceros...me iba a costar un huevo y parte del otro. Si el problema de Peeta fuera estético, podríamos solucionarlo con una tarde de compras con Annie y una sesión de peluquería...pero no. El problema nacía directamente de su forma de ser. Era inseguro, tímido y muuuuy pero muy inocente...además de virgen...Que el cielo me ayude.

Decidimos fijar la primera clase el martes de la semana que viene. He de decir que esos días anteriores fueron una locura.

Yo por mi parte decidí aprovechar los últimos días que me quedaban de libertad; estaba dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra las normas impuestas, aunque me jodiera soberanamente. Quería a Finick, en serio...pero bendita la hora en la que había abierto la boca para poner esa "regla". No estaría con nadie más mientras durasen las clases, así que decidí darme un homenaje por estos días.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, dándolo todo en el asiento trasero del coche de Brutus en el desvío cortado de una carretera secundaria. Al menos yo estaba intentando darlo todo. Brutus no era mi tipo, pero pensé que para un apaño valdría...me equivoqué. Reconozco que estaba algo desesperada y pillé al primero que vi para un polvo rápido, así me salió la jugada. El pobre se movía menos que un play movil, así que me quité yo misma la camisa y el sujetador y me arqueé para ponérselo fácil.

- Dios...qué tetas...– murmuró antes de abalanzarse bruscamente sobre mi - Uy – dijo separándose de mi cuando reparó en el aro de mi pezón – Como mola – dijo tontamente.

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por concentrarme, pero en vez de acariciarme parecía que me estaba ordeñando. Se apartó de mi para quitarse la camiseta y la lanzó en algún lugar del coche. Con rapidez le desabroché los pantalones y saqué su miembro...vale, el último chico con el que había estado fue Cato, y sinceramente, no había comparación. Mientras él se ponía el preservativo yo me aparté la ropa interior y me penetró. Era agradable, pero nada fuera de lo normal...yo estaba acostumbrada a ligas mayores. Me moví rapidamente para que se corriera lo antes posible. Estaba a punto, porque aquí mi amigo jadeaba tanto que parecía que había corrido un maratón. Cuando acabó me aparté sin pena ni gloria.

- Ha sido...puf – dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- Si...puf – dije sin entusiasmo mientras me colocaba la ropa.

Brutus me dejó en la puerta de mi casa insistiendo en volver a quedar. Tras varias evasivas salí del coche casi corriendo y me metí en casa. Lo primero que hice fue meterme en el baño de mi cuarto y darme una buena ducha en intentar que el agua caliente me relajara después de la tarde de mierda que había tenido. Nada más salir del baño llamaron a mi puerta.

- Hola, guapa – dijeron casi a la vez Glimmer y Annie. Me hice a un lado para que pasaran al salón.

- Que raro veros solas... ¿dónde han dejado a vuestros sementales? - bromeé mientras subíamos a mi cuarto.

- En casa, supongo que estarán torturando un poco a Peeta – dijo Annie – Pobrecillo...mañana empiezan, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Y veo que te has dado el último homenaje, ¿eh? - dijo Glimmer moviendo las cejas.

- Pues para lo que me ha servido – ambas alzaron las cejas a la vez – Me he follado a Brutus en el asiento trasero de su coche – las chicas se rieron a carcajadas.

- Joder...con Brutus...vaya despedida que te has dado – dijo Glim - ¿Por qué no has llamado a Cato, el follador?

- Le he llamado – reconocí – Pero está fatal con la gripe...en vez de un polvete me hubiera echado un estornudo...

- Bueno...siempre te quedará el conejito rosa – dijo Glimmer riéndose a carcajadas.

Glim era muy buena amiga, pero definitivamente era una amiga muy perra. Para mi último cumpleaños la muy guarra me había regalado un consolador con un conejo rosa dibujado en un lateral. He de reconocer que hasta ahora no lo había usado; ni siquiera lo había sacado de la caja...aunque quizás iba siendo hora...

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer a mi hermano mañana? - las palabras de Annie hicieron que la imagen del vibrador saliera de mi mente.

- Annie... ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerle el primer día? ¿Violarle? - dije de manera sarcástica mientras me sentaba con ellas en mi cama.

- No se...te veo tan...incompleta – bromeó y le tiré un cojín - ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Brutus te haya dejado a medias – sonrió – Por cierto...Dáselo, Glim...- la miré extrañada.

- Ni de coña... Daselo tu que a mi me da la risa – dijo la rubia escondiendose detrás de Annie.

- ¿De qué coño hablan? - Annie suspiró.

- Toma – ambas se volvieron a reir. No me gustaba un pelo sus caras.

Cogí la bolsa negra que me dio Annie sin mirar el nombre de la tienda y la abrí. Dentro había un tubo de lubricante con sabor a fresa. Alcé una ceja interrogante.

- Es por si mi hermano no te pone lo suficiente cuando te le folles, quizás necesites ayuda extra...- Annie se rió como una hiena – O para cuando uses el regalo de Glim...

- Eres...eres más bruta – dije guardando el dichoso lubricante en un cajón de mi escritorio - ¿Y tu quieres que yo te cuente detalles de las clases? Y una mierda.

- Oh...vamos...yo personalmente tengo curiosidad sobre la evolución de nuestro Peet – dijo Glim.

- Lo que hagamos Peeta y yo en mis clases será cosa nuestra.

- ¿Serás tan perra de no contarnos nada? - preguntó la rubia.

- Sí... ¿a ti te gustaría saber lo que hacen Annie y Finck?

- Ese caso no me vale...no hace falta que le pregunte nada a la enana, ya me lo dice ella. Se que el último polvo que echaron fue encima de la lavadora de mi casa – empecé a reirme a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Annie con el ceño fruncido – Era una de mis fantasias...el centrifugado me da morbo...

- Chicas...lo entiendo – dije poniendome seria – Sabeis que no tengo ningún problema en hablar de sexo con vosotras...pero no quiero que Peeta se sienta mal o avergonzado, ¿me entienden?

- Sí... - suspiró - sólo espero que Peeta cambie... preparate, Kat...el día que folles con mi hermano haremos una fiesta épica.

Y tanto, eso mismo pensaba yo...A ver cómo se desenvolvía en la primera clase...

**.86: ****.**espero disfrutes de esta historia si ya leíste el original, espero que esta te guste… nos segimos leyendo… **XkanakoX: **gracias por tu observación y si veremos un peeta que se dedica al arte… espero segirte leyendo… **Ellie: **gracias por comentar, espero seguirte leyendo… **Nina D'e Mellark: **al igual que tu Delly me caia mal porque también pienso que le interesaba peeta… y si el punto de peeta es inocente porque todavía es virgen… espero seguirte leyendo… **Adrix Mellark: **gracias por comentar… espero los siguientes capítulos te gusten también… espero seguirte leyendo… **RapunzelDavies: **si es cierto el punto de vista de peeta es un poco soso… pero recordemos que es virgen y no esta pervertido…Todavia… espero seguirte leyendo… **Valee: **me da gusto que la historia te haya gustado… me di cuenta que en todas las historias ponen a katniss como la inocente asi que ver a un peeta inocente y nerd… resultaría interesante… espero seguirte leyendo… **Day Lynn Leery: **gracias… espero que esta historia te guste tanto como ami… espero seguirte leyendo…

Creo que mañana subiré el capitulo 4, porque el sábado y domingo estare fuera…. No se los aseguro… pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo…

Gracias….

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Antes de marcharme a mi siguiente clase cogí a Peeta de la manga de la camisa y tiré levemente de él. Al sentirme dio un respingo y me miró muy nervioso. Como siguiera así le iba a dar un yuyu malo._

_- Peeta, ¿estás bien?_

_- No... ¡digo sí! Algo...algo nerviosillo...por las clases, ya sabes – balbuceó._

_- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con todo esto?_

_- Por supuesto – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sincero y directo._

_- Bien...entonces te espero en mi casa a las seis, sin prisa, ¿vale? Nos vamos a tomar el tiempo que sea necesario..._


	4. Comenzando

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 4 COMENZANDO...

Al día siguiente en la universidad noté a Peeta especialmente nervioso. En la hora del almuerzo no hizo otra cosa que recolocarse innecesariamente las gafas una y otra vez y moverse de su silla cada dos minutos. Incluso llegué a pensar que Marvel le había gastado una broma/putada de las suyas echándole pica pica en la silla. Negué con la cabeza en silencio, ¿qué se esperaba que hibamos a hacer el primer día?

Los chicos estaban cada uno a lo suyo, es decir, metiendose mano debajo de la mesa sin molestarse en disimular un poco. Eran únicos. Empecé a sonreir sola hasta que la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró Clove. Su simple presencia me bastaba para que mi nivel de mala hostia fuera peligroso. Aún no entendía por qué demonios me odiaba tanto.

Se creía un ser completamente superior al resto; se movía por el campus como si de una divinidad se tratase, como si fuera un regalo del cielo... idiotas. La muy zorra entró con su séquito de santurronas imbéciles. Sí, santurronas...oh, claro...se me pasaba un pequeño detalle. Clove, Gloss y Enobaria eran animadoras, populares...y habían hecho una estúpida promesa de virginidad. Las tres llevaban el anillo de promesa con el que juraban acabar vírgenes la carrera. De modo que eran estudiantes ejemplares, ciudadanas cívicas y solidarias – ja – y con unos valores que la mayoria de la juventid carecía y bla, bla, bla...Tamaña gilipollez, ¿y a mi qué me importaba si esas tres eran vírgenes? De todos modos, Gloss lo llevaba claro si era verdad lo de la promesa, con lo cabeza hueca que era iba a tardar una vida entera en acabar sus estudios...el pobre tío que se la folle necesitará un cortafríos para hacerse paso...

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, la loca morena y chillona pasó por nuestra mesa para acercarse a mi.

- Chupa pollas – dijo bien alto para que todos lo oyeran.

Glimmer, como si tuviera un radar escondido, dejó de meter mano a Marvel en el acto. Se levantó y la miró desde arriba ya que le sacaba como diez centímetros de altura a la cotilla.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Es que no se...creo que no te he oído bien – dijo furiosa. Todos en la mesa nos enderezamos. Todos mirábamos la escena atónitos pero los Mellark más.

- Deja a la chismosa, Glimmer... no vale la pena – dije con indiferencia mientras bebía de mi zumo de frutas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esas cosas, así que me la soplaba.

- Claro que la voy a dejar, pero sin pelo – dijo Glim dando un paso adelante.

- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo por decir las verdades? Todos sabemos que tu amiga es una zorra...sin ir más lejos ayer se la chupó a Brutus en su coche como la guarrilla que es...– oh… Brutus...te la has buscado...

- No se la chupé. Simplemente me le follé...ya le hubiera gustado, no te jode... – Marvel se rió por lo bajo – De todos modos, ¿a tí que mas te da? - pregunté con cansancio – Es mi cuerpo y es mi vida. ¿O es que estás tan amargada por no echar un polvo que tienes que meter esa operada nariz en todos lados?

- ¡Mi nariz no está operada! - chilló mientras se sobaba la nariz.

- Gloss – la llamó Clove – Vamos – y se marchó mirándome desafiante.

Tiré de la mano de Glim para que se sentara; conocía muy bien a mi amiga y la creía capaz de ir tras Gloss y arrancarle el implante o lo que quisiera que llevaba en la nariz. En nuestra mesa se hizo un silencio sepulcral, de esos que se cortan con cuchillo. Aunque era normal, era la primera vez que esto pasaba delante de los Mellark. Alcé la cabeza y los miré uno por uno. Nadie hablaba.

- Chicos – los llamé – No pasa nada.

- ¿Que no pasa nada? Te ha vuelto a insultar – espetó Finick con rabia.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que a estas alturas me afecta lo que me llaman? Pfff, me da igual...lo que no me da igual es que Brutus se haga el machote delante de la gente...el picha floja...- murmuré.

- Pero...pero tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – dijo un tímido Peeta – No tienen derecho a meterse en tu vida...

- Lamentablemente hace mucho tiempo que se metieron, Peeta. Y ahora, chicos...no dejemos que esas zorras puritanas nos arruinen la comida, ¿vale?

Seguimos comiendo en un ambiente algo tenso, aunque gracias a las bromas de Marvel esa incómoda sensación poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Para cuando sonó el timbre que nos avisaba del comienzo de las clases ya nos reíamos a carcajadas, como siempre.

Antes de marcharme a mi siguiente clase cogí a Peeta de la manga de la camisa y tiré levemente de él. Al sentirme dio un respingo y me miró muy nervioso. Como siguiera así le iba a dar un yuyu malo.

- Peeta, ¿estás bien?

- No...¡digo sí! Algo...algo nerviosillo...por las clases, ya sabes – balbuceó.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con todo esto?

- Por supuesto – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sincero y directo.

- Bien...entonces te espero en mi casa a las seis, sin prisa, ¿vale? Nos vamos a tomar el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Vale – susurró.

Me marché a mis clases de diseño y me metí de lleno en el mundo de la moda. Aunque preferiría coger un libro o disfrutar de la playa o un bosque… cosa que aquí no existía, ya que me ayudaba a evadír del día a día, me transportaba a nuevos y diferentes horizontes...escapaba de la realidad. Podía parecer lo contrario, pero me encantaba eso, leer o estar en algún lugar al aire libre disfrutando el dia. Por mi forma de ser daba la impresión de ser una hueca, una tonta que no veía más allá de sus tetas...nada más lejos de la realidad. Nunca había suspendido ninguna asignatura, y mis notas siempre eran buenas; lástima que mis padres nunca habían estado a mi lado cuando recibía las excelentes calificaciones y mi padre siempre decía que tenia que encontrar algo pudiera desenpeñar bien… y de hay que me uniera alas clases de diseño después de todo con una amiga como annie ala que le facinaba la ropa.

La clase tardo demasiado para mi gusto. Recogí mis cosas y cogí mi mochila para ir al aparcamiento cuando en el pasillo me encontré con Brutus…oh, Brutus...con que te la chupé, ¿no? Se iba a cagar. ¿Que por qué me ofendía? Porque yo siempre era consciente de lo que hacía y sabía que me exponía a que imbéciles como Brutus fueran contando mis intimidades...¿pero hacerte el machote diciendo mentiras? No, eso si que no. Además...que coño, me apetecía atormentarle un poco por el simple hecho de haberme dejado a medias el otro día.

- Hola, Katniss– canturreó a mi lado – Que guapa estás hoy – sonreí de la manera más dulce que pude fingir.

- ¿Sí? ¿Estoy guapa? Muchas gracias – ronroneé falsamente – Si quieres...te lo puedo agradecer mejor.

- El pobre rió tontamente mientras yo miraba a ambos lados. No había nadie. Me acerqué a él y le pasé el dedo índice por el pecho.

- ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos en tu coche, Brutus? - paseé mi dedo por su pecho hasta llegar a su estómago.

- Estuvo muuuuy bien – dijo respirando fuerte. Mi dedo pasó el ombligo y llegó a su bragueta.

- ¿Sí? ¿Tanto como para contarselo a tus amigotes? - asintió confundido mientras bajaba más el dedo, por la cremallera – Sí...claro...Esto es para que vuelvas a contar lo que haces con una mujer, boca floja – le agarré fuertemente de las joyas de su corona – haciendo mi particular "cascanueces" y apreté fuerte. Se le escapó un chillido demasiado agudo para ser un chico...- y esto – giré mi mano haciendo que Brutus se arqueara hacia delante – Por contar mentiras... ¿Yo te la chupé? - como no me contestaba apreté más fuerte - ¿Te la chupé? - negó con la cabeza como pudo. La expresión de su cara era casi cómica, de hecho me daban ganas de reirme – Bien – le solté – Ahora, ya sabes...en boca cerrada no entran moscas...ni huevos retorcidos. Que tengas un buen día, Brutus.

Abandoné el pasillo reprimiendo una carcajada...sí, soy mala...pero me había quedado como Dios. Dejé al maldito bocazas en medio del pasillo y retorciendose de dolor. Un hombre jamás, jamás debería de contar las intimidades de su amante...aunque fuera tan liberal como yo.

En el aparcamiento me despedí de los chicos, me subí a mi audi azul y conduje a toda velocidad hasta mi casa. Me di una ducha bien caliente para despejarme; demasiadas emociones y encontronazos por hoy. Aunque la guerra con Clove era oficial y siempre me mostraba serena tenía que reconocer que por dentro siempre me corroía la sangre. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha; me lavé el pelo con mi champú favorito y esperé a que el agua saliera fría para salir del baño. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes para recibir a Peeta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh Dios mío...oh, Dios mío...Habían acabado las clases y ya íbamos de vuelta a casa. En el coche íbamos Glimmer, Marvel y yo y miedo me daba llegar a nuestro destino. Apenas me quedaban un par de horas para que diera comienzo la primera clase de...Dios santo...la primera clase de sexo.

Esto sería diez veces peor que las clases de educación sexual que habíamos recibido en Alaska cuando teníamos doce años. No, sería cien veces peor. Esta vez recibiría las clases en mis propias carnes y de la mano de una chica guapa, con buen cuerpo y experta en artes amatorias en vez de un hombre cincuentón y con una avanzada alopecia como había sido el señor Smith.

Me iba a morir de la vergüenza, ya lo estoy viendo. Me estallarían los mofletes debido al exceso de trabajo de mi sistema circulatorio. ¿Cómo empezarían las clases? ¿Tendría que desnudarme? Pues claro, imbecil. Vas a dar clases de sexo. De sexo. Arggg. ¿Y si Katniss decidía que no había arreglo con lo mío?

Era muy triste, pero a los 19 años no sabía nada en cuanto a sexo me refería. El único contacto más próximo que había tenido con el sexo fue cuando trabajé en un proyecto parecido al del titanic. Y ohhh Dios Y he de reconocer que me avergoncé profundamente cuando tuve que exponer el cuadro que había realizado delante de toda la clase. En fin, que era más vírgen que un angelito salvo por los toqueteos que de vez en cuando me daba yo mismo. Mi virginidad me estaba incomodando seriamente en los últimos seis meses.

Pero eso se había acabado...o al menos lo iba a intentar. Sabía que era de locos hacer todo lo que iba a hacer tan sólo por acostarme con Delly, una chica por la cual parecía que mi corazón latía de manera diferente. ¿Se fijaria en mi una vez acabado todo el proceso? ¿Podría convertirme Katniss en un chico que llamara la atención de Delly aunque fuera por una noche?

Cuando me bajé del enorme coche de mi hermano quise huir a mi habitación, a darme una ducha, a relajarme, a colgarme de la lámpara...pero no. Mi "querido" hermano me agarró del brazo cuando apenas había pisado el primer escalón.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo Marvel sonriendo con picardía – Tenemos que darte un par de consejos para esta tarde...

Miré hacia la puerta justo cuando entraban Annie y Finick. Y quise gritar cuando mi hermana se marchó con Glimmer a la cocina. Ahora me quedaba sólo con aquellas hormonas con patas. Y eso que Finick casi siempre me echaba un cable...pero su sonrisa diabólica me decía que hoy me iba a dar caña.

- Por Dios, Marvel...bastante me torturasteis el otro día...

- ¿Tu que crees, Finick? - dijo ignorandome por completo – ¿Crees que Kat ha trazado un plan de estudios? - ambos se rieron – De seis a seis y media, kamasutra. De seis y media a siete, sexo oral. De siete a...

- Tu sentido del humor hace que se me salten las lágrimas, Marvel – le corté.

- Y tu estás un poco agrio...nadie diría que en pocos minutos vas a empezar unas increíbles clases de sexo – movió las caderas de modo que intentó parecer sensual...en verdad parecía un mono cojo.

- No hace falta que me atormenten, en serio...para eso me valgo yo solo – murmuré.

- Vamos...en estos momentos cualquier chico pagaría por estar en tu lugar...ya verás que no es tan trágico como piensas. El sexo es algo natural.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, Marvel. Yo soy vírgen – susurré como si alguien pudiera oirme – Todo esto...es nuevo para mi...

- ¿Eres vírgen? ¡No jodas! - dijo Marvel riendose a carcajadas. Ahí vamos de nuevo con la broma - ¿Lo pillas? No jodas – siguió riéndose de su propia broma. Finick rodó los ojos y me miró.

- Tranquilo, Peeta... Katniss sabe lo que hace...

- Claro que lo sabe. Es una puta bomba sexual... sin contar con mi Glim, claro – dijo Marvel mientras se secaba aún las lágrimas.

- A lo que me refería es que sabrá tratar el tema adecuadamente – explicó Finick tras dar una mirada matadora a Marvel – Ella no hará nada que pueda incomodarte, te lo aseguro.

- Tu le tienes mucho aprecio, ¿verdad?

- Muchisimo, Peeta. La quiero como a una hermana – confesó Finick – Y la conozco. Te aconsejo abiertamente que confíes en ella. No hagas caso de ninguno de los rumores que vierten sobre su persona – dijo totalmente serio.

- No lo hago – dije con convicción – Por cierto...- bajé la mirada – el numerito de hoy con Gloss y Clove...- dejé en el aire la pregunta.

- Larga historia, amigo – dijo palmeando mi espalda – Ahora nos vamos a ir y te vamos a dejar tranquilo – Finick tironeó con fuerza del brazo de mi hermano.

- Está bien...pero antes un consejo – dijo mortalmente serio – Trata de no correrte antes de cinco minutos.

Lo último que oí antes de taparme la cara con las manos fue la risa estridente de mi hermano...y justo después el reloj. Las cinco. Aún me daba tiempo a darme una ducha rápida...o a tirarme por el balcón. Que vergüenza, que vergüenza...Al final me decanté por la primera opción.

Al bajar de nuevo recé por no encontrarme con ninguno de los chicos. Gracias a los cielos así fue. La única que parecía estar en casa era mi madre.

- Hola, cielo – me besó en la mejilla - ¿Vas a salir? - me preguntó cuando vió que cogía mis llaves.

- Estoooo – no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes...- Voy a casa de...Katniss...a...a estudiar – bueno, en eso no mentía.

- ¡Perfecto, hijo! - me aplaudió – Me encanta que salgas un poco de casa, aunque sea para estudiar...ponle empeño, hijo – gemí ante las palabras de mi madre...si tu supieras qué tipo de empeño tenía que poner...

Fui caminando hasta la casa de Katniss, apenas estaba a un par de manzanas de la mía. Tras colocarme las gafas diez veces y secarme el sudor inexistente de mis manos en los pantalones decidí llamar. Katniss me abrió la puerta y, sinceramente, no se lo que me esperaba encontrar, pero de seguro no era nada parecido a esto. Katniss estaba delante de mi, con unos vaqueros piratas desgastados y con una sencilla camiseta de tirantes. Sin gota de maquillaje. Completamente informal...y nada sexual a la vista. Todo era...normal.

- Hola – susurré.

- Hola, Peeta – me sonrió – Ven, pasa...vamos a mi habitación.

Gemí quedamente y tragué en seco mientras subía las escaleras detrás de ella. Que el cielo me ayude.

Hola como estoy feliz por que al fin le llego su regalo a mi hermana… decidi subir otro capitulo… en uno de los capítulos de mas adelante peeta estrenara carro… me gustaría me dieran sugerencias para buscar uno acorde a la personalidad de el…

Este capitulo lo dedico a: **XkanakoX … Gracias por tu ayuda**

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa me preparé mentalmente antes de entrar. El cachondeo de mis hermanos iba a se de lo peor...abrí la puerta. No, de lo peor no...iba a ser una tortura medieval en toda regla, ya que mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá. La verdad es que no quería que Marvel metiera la pata y preguntara alguna grosería de las suyas delante de mis padres._

_- Hola, hijo – me saludó mi madre - ¿Qué tal la tarde de estudios con Katniss? - en ese momento empecé a hiperventilar...y Marvel a reirse._

_- Eso, Peet... ¿cómo es Kat como profesora? Me han dicho que le ponen mucho empeño – oh Dios...mío..._


	5. ¿ Que Esperabas?

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 5 ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?

A las seis en punto sonó el timbre de mi puerta. Bajé las escaleras sin molestarme en ponerme algo de calzado. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Peeta; bailaba de un pie a otro como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño. Oh, y estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un guiri tras una buena sesión de playa. Sin protección solar, por supuesto.

- Hola – susurró.

- Hola, Peeta. Ven, pasa...vamos a mi habitación.

No se si fueron mis oídos, pero me pareció escuchar un suave gemido. Subimos las escaleras en silencio – si obviamos las respiraciones nerviosas de Peeta – y entramos en mi habitación. Peeta miraba todo con curiosidad y con el ceño fruncido. Extrañado. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Sábanas de raso negro y fustas colgadas por las paredes? ¿Antifaces y ropa de cuero? Sonreí cuando le vi mirar con recelo mi gran cama de matrimonio perfectamente hecha y cubierta con una delicada y femenina colcha lila. Miró detenidamente las estanterías de libros que forraban prácticamente la totalidad de mi pared.

- Bueno...siéntate y ponte cómodo – se sentó tan al borde de la cama que por un momento temí que se cayera. Como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo si eso fuera necesario.

- Te...te gusta leer, ¿eh? - dijo señalando mi colección de libros.

- Sí, me encanta...- carraspeó.

- ¿Qué...qué me vas a hacer hoy? - preguntó con un deje de miedo.

- ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacerte? - pregunté divertida.

- Pues...no lo se...me vas a enseñar sobre...- miró a los lados como si fuera a oirnos alguien – sobre sexo.

- Sí, eso nos ha quedado claro...- sonreí – De todas formas quiero que sepas que hoy no me voy a avalanzar sobre ti como una gata en celo ni nada de eso – bromeé haciendo que él sonriera – Primero vamos a trabajar la actitud, a ver como trabajamos, y luego nos ocuparemos de las clases prácicas – respiró aliviado - ¿Empezamos? - asintó – Dime las experiencias que has tenido, más o menos para saber con qué base trabajaremos.

- ¿Experiencias?

- Sí...con chicas...que seas vírgen no quiere decir que no hayas salido con chicas, ¿no? - me miró con la boca muy abierta, ay Dios – No... no has salido con ninguna chica, ¿verdad?

- No – susurró.

- Vale...Eh, ¿tu primer beso? - agachó la cabeza hasta casi tocarse el pecho con la barbilla.

- Yo no... no... no me han besado nunca...y..yo…tampoco… he…besado…a… alguien...

- ¡No jodas! - rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho; eso me había quedado muy al estilo Marvel – Digo... ¿qué? ¿Tienes 19 años y no has besado a nadie?

- Pues...no... mírame – dijo como si fuera obvio - Katniss...no soy atractivo...y...

Le miré de arriba abajo analizando su indumentaria. Realmente, antes o después, tendríamos que hacer algo con el aspecto de Peeta porque con lo que llevaba puesto en estos momentos Delly no se fijaría en él ni para pedirle la hora, vamos...que no le tocaría ni con un palo. Los pantalones de pinzas tiraban más al look de alguna década pasada, las camisas de rayas abotonadas hasta arriba eran de frikazo...y sin duda había que hacer algo con el pelo. Sea como fuera, el cambio de look lo dejaríamos cuando el tema de la timidez y la autoestima estuviera controlado.

- Vale...a ver...punto número uno: nunca te menosprecies a ti mismo ni te muestres inseguro delante de la gente aunque por dentro sientas lo contrario. Tienes que aprender a quererte y a valorarte a ti mismo. Fuera inseguridades...te lo digo porque a mi me pasaba algo parecido...

- Dudo mucho que no te valoraras...eres guapa – se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No siempre he estado tan segura de mi misma, Peeta– miré hacia otro lado para cambiar de tema – Ahora tenemos que dejar bien claros los objetivos de estas clases...Te gusta Delly – afirmé.

- Sí...me atrae mucho...es...es muy guapa...pero se que ella no va más de una noche...y yo me conformaría con eso...

- Espero que no te haga daño, Peeta – dije sincera – Las chicas como nosotras podemos llegar a ser muy crueles si nos lo proponemos – recordé el incidente de Brutus – Vale, a ver...tenemos que tratar varias cosas – me senté a su lado en la cama – Para empezar...la forma de expresarte...- me miró sorprendido – Sí...se que te va a costar, pero de tratar decir una frase del tirón, sin atascarte ni tartamudear...

- Bien, tomo nota...

- Otra cosa...eres muy correcto – alzó tanto su ceja derecha que le sobresalía por encima de la montura de las gafas de una manera casi cómica – A ver... ¿qué te gusta de Delly? No te cortes, di lo que más te gusta.

- Es...es muy guapa.

- Muy guapa – asentí con la cabeza – Cualquier otro chico hubiera dicho que está tremenda, que está buenorra, que le echaría un casquete...- abrió los ojos cuando entendió a donde quería yo llegar.

- ¿Quieres que diga palabras mal sonantes? - me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Prueba a ser un poco malote...- sonreí - ya sabes, a las chicas nos gustan los tíos malos que dicen tacos y se rascan los huevos simplemente para que dirijamos la mirada hacia esa zona en concreto – abrió mucho los ojos – Aunque esto último no es estrictamente necesario...Venga, animate... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Delly?

- Bueno...me gustan...- tosió – Me gustan sus...pechos - Suspiré.

- No, no, no...- me levanté de la cama de un salto haciendo que Peeta diera un respingo - ¿Sus pechos...? Ponte en situación...estás ahí dándolo todo con ella en algún rincón oscuro, la estás besando, le quieres meter mano y cuando lo haces le dices... ¿como me gustan tus pechos? ¿Por qué mejor no decir mamas? - ironicé – Prueba a decir tetas, peras...a ver, di: me gustan las tetas de Delly.

- Dios...- se frotó la cara con las manos – Me...megustanlastetasdeDelly – dijo todo seguido.

- ¿Un poco más despacio? No se...simplemente para que pueda entender lo que dices - dije mientras me volvía a sentar a su lado.

- A ver – suspiró...el pobre lo estaba pasando mal – Me... me…me gustan...las tetas de Delly...por Dios – murmuró.

- ¡Bien! ¿Ves cómo tu puedes? La próxima vez sólo tienes que decirlo sin tartamudear y sin ponerte tan rojo como un tomate maduro – sonrió ligeramente – Así que...viendo la poca práctica que tienes con el tema creo que lo mejor será que vayamos despacio con las clases...

- ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar esto?

- Depende de lo cómodo que tu te encuentres...aunque me da que no va a ser coser y cantar, Peeta...no se...quizás para la fiesta de primavera más o menos podemos estar listos.

- Eso son muchas semanas – respondió.

- Peeta...hemos empezado a dar clases de sexo y me acabas de confesar que no has besado a nadie – suspiré - ¿Eres consciente de que tu y yo tenemos que pasar por diferentes etapas...hasta acostarnos? - se atragantó él sólo - ¿Te incomoda algo? Porque estamos a tiempo de dejarlo y...

- No, no...- se apresuró a decir - ¿Tu...tu te sientes incómoda con esto? - miré sus ojos azules a traves de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas.

- No, para nada...– soltó todo el aire de golpe – Creo que por hoy es suficiente, Peeta.

- ¿Ya? ¿Así...y ya? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí – me reí – Te lo he dicho antes, hoy no tocaba tirarme encima de ti y follarte salvajemente – volvió a atragantarse - ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a hacer hoy?

- Bueno, no se...en fin. Las cosas...mejor despacio – murmuró secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- Además...si las clases salen como creo que saldrán...el que me va a follar salvajemente vas a ser tu – su cara adquirió un profundo color granate.

- Madre mía – murmuró - ¿Qué...que haremos el jueves? - dijo tragando fuertemente - Lo digo para ir haciéndome a la idea...

- Vamos a ver... ¿el profesor te da las preguntas de un examen? - negó – Pues entonces no pretendas que te de un anticipo de lo que haremos...además, si te doy un adelanto vas a estar comiéndote la cabeza hasta la próxima clase y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? - asintió levemente.

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama y le acompañé hasta la puerta. La noche estaba calmada aunque ya empezaba a refrescar en serio. Antes de salir de mi casa Peeta se giró y me miró fijamente.

- Gracias por ayudarme, Katniss.

- No es nada, además yo también saldré beneficiada. Tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con cierta pelinegra.

Asintió y me sonrió antes de salir. Una vez dentro de mi casa me tiré sobre el sofá de cuero negro aún sonriendo. No tenía ni idea de como iba a salir todo esto...Justo en el momento en el que iba a encender la televisión y relajarme un rato sonó el teléfono. Me levanté con andares cansinos y descolgué.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Hija? - resonó la voz lejana de mi madre a través del auricular. A saber dónde demonios estaban ahora - ¿Eres tu? - rodé los ojos. No mamá, soy la vecina...

- Sí, mamá...soy yo...

- Nada hija, tengo apenas unos minutos para hablar contigo antes de tomar el tren. Te llamo para decirte que la visita que teníamos programada para verte por las fiestas dentro de unas semanas seguramente se cancelará. Tenemos que viajar a una sucursal de Suiza y ya vamos a aprovechar el viaje para esquiar en los Alpes...En esas fechas es cuando mejor está la nieve y...

Dejé de escuchar cuando empezó a contarme las bondades de Suiza...no van a venir...¡qué novedad! Cuando no eran los negocios eran las vacaciones y si no cualquier otro motivo...La voz de mi madre a través del auricular era apenas un murmullo para mi...Eso era a lo que siempre estuve acostumbrada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salí de casa de Katniss entre decepcionado e ilusionado. ¿Ya está? ¿Esta había sido mi primera clase? Estaba acongojado, por no decir otra cosa...me esperaba algo más...impetuoso. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que podríamos hacer la primera clase...había sido todo tan...normal.

De todos modos, ¿yo en verdad la...follaré salvajemente? Para eso estamos, Peeta. Dios mío...llegará el momento en el que me acueste con Katniss. Yo. Y con Katniss. Arggg.

De camino a casa me puse a pensar...se supone que tu primera vez, en lo que sea que fuera...se supone que tenía que ser con la persona a la que amaras, ¿no? Pues yo no. Aunque no venía mejor persona para hacer todo esto.

Puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero...si algo salía mal me quedaba el consuelo y la excusa de estar aprendiendo. Al fin y al cabo no iba a quedar mal con nadie, ¿no? Dios, no sonaba como un egoísta, sonaba como un cabrón. ¿He dicho cabrón? En fín...teniendo estos pensamientos en verdad parecía que me iba a aprovechar de Katniss...pero no. Esto lo habíamos hecho los dos de mutuo acuerdo. Nadie se aprovechaba de nadie, nadie salía perdiendo. Tooodos ganábamos. Oh, si.

También me había descolocado un poco lo que me había dicho Katniss. ¿Ella insegura? No la conocía de toda la vida, ni mucho menos, pero me costaba creer que ella alguna vez en el pasado tuviera algún tipo de problema social. Me costaba creer que se había parecido a mi, siendo los dos la noche y el día. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Habría sido capaz de cambiar hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy? Porque de ser así se me abría una gran puerta a la esperanza.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa me preparé mentalmente antes de entrar. El cachondeo de mis hermanos iba a se de lo peor...abrí la puerta muuuy despacio...No, de lo peor no...iba a ser una tortura medieval en toda regla, ya que mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá. La verdad es que no quería que Marvel metiera la pata y preguntara alguna grosería de las suyas delante de mis padres. No podría con ello.

- Hola, hijo – me saludó mi madre - ¿Qué tal la tarde de estudios con Katniss? - en ese momento empecé a hiperventilar...y Marvel a reirse.

- Eso, Peet...¿cómo es Kat como profesora? Me han dicho que le ponen mucho empeño – oh Dios...mío...

- Eh...bien...todo bien.

- ¿Te ha explicado bien el temario? ¿O simplemente te ha hecho un plan de estudios?

- Sí...el temario – murmuré - Tengo...que terminar de repasar unos apuntes...me subo...

Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso a la velocidad del rayo. Me senté en la cama a esperar...Uno, dos, tres...la puerta resonó con fuerza. Perfecto, ahí viene el interrogatorio,...Vamos, Peeta...no tienes que contar nada, porque no ha pasado nada...Abrí la puerta con temor. Marvel y Annie se abrieron paso sobre mi y se tiraron encima de mi cama.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – preguntó Marvel.

- ¿Te ha hablado sucio? - siguió Annie.

- ¿Arriba o abajo? - bromeó mi hermano.

- ¡Chicos, ya esta! - les corté – No tiene gracia...me estoy tomando esto con la seriedad correspondiente, ¿no podeís hacer eso por mi? - ambos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos – Ha sido la primera clase, ha sido corta pero ha estado bien, ¿vale? Me ha servido para saber cómo va a ser esto...Y no voy a decir nada al menos por ahora. Según vayan pasando los días, según como me vaya viendo así haré...pero de momento prefiero no hablar del tema. Sabeis lo mucho que me cuesta...

- Está bien – dijeron al unísono y después de unos segundos de silencio. Se levantaron para irse.

- Definitivamente no ha mojado el churro – oí decir a Marvel mientras salía de mi cuarto.

No pude evitar reirme por el comentario de mi hermano. No había mojado el churro...aún.

_La primera clase ha resultado ser light, jajaja. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Espero que os esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios._

_**XkanakoX: **__gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando… __**Ellie: **__espero te guste también este capitulo… __**Katnissj: **__gracias espero te guste este capitulo… también ami me gustan mucho tus historias… __**Day Lynn Leery: **__espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia… y si este capitulo fue chistoso… __**yukikandayobifield: **__ha pasado ya la primera clase… pero como descubrimos peeta es mas virgen que un angelito… no ha dado su primer beso.. asi que todavía hay un largo camino que recorrer… gracias por vuestro comentario… __**Nina D'e Mellark: **__pobresito de peeta al ser el único inocente es el blanco de todas las bromas de marvel… pero se pondrá muy bueno… __**katimon: **__ya esta el nuevo capitulo… para que no te quedes con la duda… __**RapunelDavies: **__mas adelante descubriremos la razón por la cual clove y katniss no se llevan… espero sigas disfrutando de este inocente peeta…_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Nunca...nunca has visto una peli...subida de tono?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Que si nunca has visto una peli...porno? - me miró con horror. Bien Kat...has hecho la pregunta demasiado rápido._

_- ¡No! ¡Que va! - se paresuró a decir - ¿Tu si?_

_- Claro...son muy educativas – dije muy seria._

_- ¿Estás bromeando? - la expresión de su cara era cómica..._


	6. Estas Creando Un Monstruo

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 6 ESTÁS CREANDO UN MONSTRUO

Esa noche apenas dormí. La llamada de mi madre había perturbado un poquito mi paz, aunque no debería de ser así. Llevaba muchas semanas sin verlos, pensé que al menos las fiestas las pasaría con ellos...pero seguramente no iba a ser así. Ellos pasarían el fin de año a saber en qué parte del mundo, rodeados de lujo y de gente, riendo y bailando...y mientras tanto yo aquí sola.

Tras una buena sesión de maquillaje debido a mis ojeras y llevando un modelito de los míos, puse rumbo al campus. Sonreí cuando vi los coches de mis amigos. Como era de esperar hoy me atosigarían a preguntas. En momentos como este compadecía a Peeta; Annie y Marvel podían llegar a ser muy insistentes cuando s proponían algo...me daban escalofríos imaginarme el recibimiento que tuvo Peeta en su casa la noche anterior y eso que sólo había sido la primera clase.

Para ellos era fácil todo aquello porque ellos siempre habían sido así. Populares, reconocidos y seguros de si mismo. No comprendían lo que es pasar por un cambio por el que estaba a punto de pasar Peeta y por el que pasé yo...claro que la diferencia estaba en que Peeta decidió su propio cambio...y a mi prácticamente me obligaron.

Para la hora del almuerzo los intentos por hacernos hablar no cesaron, aunque todo en vano, por supuesto. No les iba a dar ese gusto.

- ¿Le tocaste algo, Peet? - le preguntó Marvel a Peeta dándole codazos de los suyos.

- Marvel – susurró – Déjalo ya...- a Peeta se le notaba el sufrimiento a leguas. Con el pudor que le daba hablar de estos temas...

- ¿Una tetilla? - insistió el grandullón.

- Marvel – le llamé – Yo no tengo tetillas – remarqué la palabra – Yo tengo lo que vienen siendo un buen par de tetas – las chicas silbaron como camioneros, Finick se rió y Peeta...Peeta se sonrojó como era habitual.

- Eso es verdad – le dijo Annie – Katniss tiene unas tetas impresionantes...

- Chicos...vale, dejenlo ya. Esto no es cosa de broma – Peeta me dio las gracias con la mirada.

- Chicos... ¿por qué no empezamos a trazar un plan para pillar a Clove? - preguntó Finick cambiando de tema.

- Joder, hermano...parece que tienes tu más ganas que Katniss de dejar mal a la zorrona de clove – dijo Glimmer.

- No me gusta esa tía, así de simple...Ya sabes lo que pasó – se encogió de hombros como para quitarle importancia – Hizo daño a Kat y Katniss es como mi hermana – sonreí cálidamente mi amigo.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos saber qué coño pasó con Clove? - preguntó Marvel inusualmente serio – Tía, tienes todo mi apoyo sin pensarmelo – me miró a los ojos – No queremos saberlo porque seamos morbosos, sino porque te queremos ayudar.

- Lo se Marvel, de verdad...y yo os lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea el momento. Creo que debemos dejar las cosas tal y como están con Clove. Si la seguimos de cerca lo único que vamos a conseguir es que se de cuenta de todo.

- ¿Quieres que se relaje y que la cague? - preguntó Glim. Yo asentí.

- Justo...Clove es lista, pero no es perfecta. En el fondo se que la roda algo oscuro. Toda esa...perfección que la rodea no es normal...De todas formas me conformo con saber por qué cojones me odia tanto.

- Bueno, dejemos los temas serios para otro momento - dijo Marvel aligerando el momento - ¿Qué les parece si esta tarde quedamos para ver unas pelis?

- Me parece bien – contesté - ¿En mi casa o en la tuya? - le pregunté a Glim.

- En la mía. Peeta, vendrás, ¿no?

- No se...tengo que estudiar y...

Esa no es la actitud, Peeta – le miré fijamente – No puedes pasarte más de seis horas estudiando en la universidad y otras ocho estudiando en casa...Tienes que vivir un poquito, hay más vida aparte de tus apuntes – suspiró sonoramente.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente.

Los chicos, como si todos fueran movidos por la misma fuerza, miraron primero a Peeta y luego a mi. Estaban sorprendidos; Peeta nunca se había unido a nosotros ni aunque quedasemos en su casa. En fin, yo sólo esperaba que esto fuera el comienzo de algo.

Cuando entré a mi siguiente clase vi que Cato ya había regresado. Se había sentado en su mesa de siempre, cerca de la mía. Tenía la nariz roja e hinchada hasta extremos insospechados debido al la gripe, aunque su rostro seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre...bueno, o casi. Me miró sensualmente aunque en el intento le dio un ataque de tos horroroso. Tuve que darle palmaditas en la espalda para que recuperara el aire.

- Siento no haber podido quedar contigo el otro día, Kat – dijo con voz nasal cuando pudo coger aire.

- No pasa nada...

- Si quieres...- estornudo – Si quieres – estornudo - ¡Joder! Si quieres podemos quedar luego en mi casa – dijo sonándose la nariz.

- Eh...no, no puedo, Cato...he quedado – noté en su rostro la decepción y...otro estornudo. Ugh.

- Bueno...Otra vez será – dijo cuando el profesor entró en clase.

Otra vez será... ¿pero cuándo? Aunque podía entender a la perfección la norma que habíamos puesto, la de no estar con nadie...me jodia simplemente porque la perjudicada iba a ser yo. Cierto es que no veía justo que Peeta se comiera las babas de los demás. Nunca, nunca había estado jugando con dos tíos a la vez a pesar de mi fama. Y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. La idea de estrenar el puñetero conejito rosa de Glimmer cada vez iba ganando más y más puntos.

Agradecí el hecho de que la clase se me hiciera corta esta vez; los estornudos de Cato me desconcentraban como un demonio y lo único que me apetecía era pasar un rato tranquilo con mis amigos...aunque teniendo en cuenta a Marvel eso iba a ser dificil tirando a imposible.

Llegué a casa rápidamente. Me quité la ropa para ponerme algo más cómodo y crucé la calle para encontrarme con mis amigos. En la puerta de la casa de los Odair estaba el Porsche plateado de Annie. Somos unos pijos de mierda...

Fui la última en llegar. Las chicas estaban haciendo palomitas y comida para un ejército y los chicos discutían sobre qué pelicula poner. Al entrar en la cocina vi que las chicas se estaban peleando con una de esas bolsas de palomitas.

- Te digo que se pone de este lado – decía Glim.

- Y yo te digo que se pone así – respondió Annie. Glim me miró en cuanto crucé la puerta.

- Kat, dile a la enana de los cojones cómo coño se pone la puta bolsa de las palomitas – me chilló Glim.

- Chicas...las dos lo estais haciendo mal – me reí de sus caras – Se pone así para que no se queme al sacarla, miren las indicaciónes – la coloqué y la metí en el microondas.

- Zorrón sabiondo – murmuró Glim.

- Lo sé, lo sé...- bromeé – Chicas...ayer hablé con mi madre – ambas dejaron de hacer lo que tenían en las manos y me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Llamaste tu, ¿no? - preguntó la rubia. Cuando negué abrió mucho los ojos – Joder... ¿está mala?

- Que va, se van a los Alpes a esquiar... asi que simplemente me llamó para decirme que se cancela la visita de dentro de un par de semanas...y probablemente la visita de Navidad también – suspiré.

- No jodas – dijo Annie – Bueno, por eso no tienes que preocuparte...cenas con nosotros y listo – sonreí cálidamente a mi amiga.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad...pfff, cada vez me gustan menos las fiestas...- dije frunciendo el labio.

- ¿Hace cuánto no ves a tus padres? - preguntó.

- Cuatro meses, sin contar los dos días que pasaron aquí por mi cumpleaños. Y dando gracias al cielo - dije rodando los ojos.

- Lo siento mucho, tía – dijo Glim – Mis padres viajan mucho por trabajo, pero cada pocas semanas se pasan por aquí para estar con nosotros.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – Estoy acostumbrada...- en ese momento pitó la alarma del microondas – Venga, vamos con los chicos.

Al final los chicos – más bien Marvel - se decidieron por una pelicula de miedo de serie B más mala que pegar a un padre. Las chicas se quejaron, como siempre que elegían los chicos, y yo no pude evitar reirme. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Tras colocar la comida en la mesita del salón y poner el dvd empezamos a coger sitio. Glim se sentó encima de Marvel en un sillón individual, Annie se sentó entre las piernas de Finick en el suelo y Peeta y yo nos sentamos cada uno en una punta del sofá grande.

Tras diez minutos de película se confirmó lo mala que era; trataba del típico asesino en serie que lleva una careta que ni las de Halloween que persigue a las jovencitas buenorras del insituto y las mataba...eso sí, después de follarselas, claro. No, el tío no era tonto.

La película no llevaba ni veinte minutos cuando quise mirar a los chicos; ellos ya estaban ocupados con sus respectivas parejas. Glim y Marvel habían cogido una manta grande y estaban haciendo movimientos más que extraños debajo de ella mientras Annie y Finick se sobeteaban encima de la ropa totalmente ajenos a nosotros. Cabrones con suerte...

Peeta no hacía más que desviar la mirada de la tele a sus hermanos. Se movió incómodo cuando en la película se insinuó a la próxima víctima chupándosela al asesino. Me acerqué a Peeta haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda? - le susurré - ¿Eso – señalé a los chicos – o eso? - señalé a la tele.

- Creo que es una mezcla – murmuró – aunque me inclino por eso – señaló a sus hermanos – Es un poco desagradable ver como tus hermanos...intiman con sus parejas – me miró fijamente - ¿Hasta ahora has aguantado tu sola esto? ¿Nunca nadie que ha...acompañado a ti?

- Si me preguntas si alguna vez he traído a alguno de mis amigos a casa...la respuesta es no. Siempre estoy sola con ellos...aunque cuando veo que las cosas se ponen calientes me retiro discretamente. Tampoco es que se note mucho mi ausencia... – Peeta volvió a clavar la mirada en la imagen de la televisión. Ahora los protagonistas estaban haciendolo en la parte trasera de un coche mientras el matón de la peli los acechaba. Apartó la mirada avergonzado - ¿Te avergüenzan esas imágenes?

- Un poco – reconoció.

- ¿Nunca...nunca has visto una peli...subida de tono?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que si nunca has visto una peli...porno? - me miró con horror. Bien Katniss...has hecho la pregunta demasiado rápido.

- ¡No! ¡Que va! - se apresuro a decir - ¿Tu si?

- Claro...son muy educativas – dije muy seria.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - la expresión de su cara era cómica.

- No, no bromeo...te lo digo muy en serio. Aprendes mucho viendo una peli porno.

- Jesús – murmuró Peeta.

- Vamos, tío – miré a los chicos para ver si se estaban enterando de nuestra conversación. En lo más mínimo – No tiene nada de malo...

- Pues yo siempre he creído que el porno era para pajilleros compulsivos – me miró de reojo.

- No tiene por qué...- le miré fijamente de nuevo. Hablando del tema... - ¿Alguna vez...tu...tu te has...te has...masturbado?

- ¿Qué? - gritó en un tono demasiado agudo como para ser un tío.

- Que si alguna vez te la has cascado, Peeta.

- Dios mío...- susurró - ¿tengo que contestar a eso?

- No, no tienes por qué...pero solo te diré que el noventa y cuatro por ciento de la población se da placer a si mismo en algún momento de su vida – joder, qué técnico me había quedado eso.

- ¿Tu te...tu te has tocado alguna vez? - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos con un deje de curiosidad.

- Sí – las aletas de la nariz se le ensancharon.

- Está bien...yo también – susurró.

- Bien...Eso es algo natural...tal natural como lo que le está haciendo Glim a tu hermano debajo de la manta – los movimientos no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

El resto de la pelicula la pasamos en silencio. Una vez que la bazofia terminó, los chicos se dispersaron por el lugar, seguramente para acabar lo que habían empezado durante la película. Peeta y yo salimos de la casa de los Odair y nos quedamos en la puerta.

- Bueno, Peeta...mañana nos vemos.

- Sí...mañana - carraspeó - ¿A la misma hora en tu casa?

- Sí, claro.

- Vale...pues...hasta mañana...

Le vi alejarse calle abajo en dirección a su casa aún con el cuerpo tenso. Crucé la calle negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Estaba ansiosa por descubrir la reacción de Peeta al enterarse del temario de nuestra clase de mañana.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salí de la casa de los Odair algo desconcertado. La tarde había sido rara...pero había estado bien. Pasé un buen rato mientras observaba cómo charlaban y bromeaban los chicos...hasta que comenzó esa película de terror de serie B que Marvel se había empeñado en poner. Tras un par de amenazas de las suyas, Finick y yo accedimos a que la pusiera. La pelicula, evidentemente, resultó ser una bazofia en la que eran más interesantes los pechos, perdón, las tetas de la protagonista que el argumento en sí.

De todos modos, ¿por qué había insistido tanto mi hermano en poner esa porquería de película si en realidad a lo que se estaba dedicando era a meter mano a su novia? ¿No podían cortarse un poquito?

Y para colmo la conversación con Katniss. ¿Me había preguntado si yo me la...había cascado? ¿En serio? No sabía si sentirme avergonzado o excitado. Definitivamente, excitado. Cuando Katniss me confesó que ella si que se había masturbado alguna vez sentí mis mejillas arder...y mi entrepierna crecer. La miré dos veces para ver si se estaba riendo de mi, pero no. Lo había dicho bien en serio y ni siquiera se había sonrojado.

Agradecí cuando acabó en intento de película y nos despedimos en la puerta de la casa. Katniss había dicho que el noventa y cuatro por ciento de la población se masturbaba... ¿Delly también entraría en ese tanto por ciento? Bueno, eso no lo sabía con certeza pero si sabía lo que Katniss me había confesado. Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa las imágenes inundaron solas mi mente. Esas en que Katniss se estaba tocando...no, para. Ella te lo ha dicho como amiga y tu, pervertido de mierda, lo estás convirtiendo en una fantasía erótica. Sí, sí, sí...fantasía erótica o no, me había excitado. Como un burro.

Cuando entré en mi casa miré agradecido a mis padres; ambos se habían quedado dormidos viendo la televisión y no tenían pinta de despertar pronto. Corrí hacia mi cuarto del tercer piso y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Me imaginé a Katniss desnuda. Sin saber realmente lo que hacía comencé a quitarme la camisa. A mi mente, y sin pedir permiso, vinieron imágenes de Katniss tocándose entre las piernas. Deslicé mi cinturón y me quité los pantalones. Los boxer que llevaba se me hacían incómodos debido a la excitación. Katniss deslizando sus dedos por...Me quité la ropa interior y observé que mi erección estaba a punto de explotar, de manera literal. Dios mío, esto iba a acabar conmigo. Era un depravado, lo se... aún así agarré mi pene con la mano en un puño y me acaricié lentamente. De nuevo la figura de Katniss con las piernas extendidas y acariciandose inundó mis pensamientos. Aceleré los movimientos de mi mano y toqué la punta de mi miembro para extender las gotas nacaradas que manaban de mi cuerpo. Escuché en mi mente a Katniss jadeando. Con la otra mano me acaricié los testículos. Faltaba muy poco. Katniss gritando mi nombre...entonces exploté. Me corrí en violentas sacudidas cobre mi mano y mi estómago. Me tomó más de cinco minutos recuperarme un poco para levantarme e ir hacia la ducha a lavar el estropicio que había formado en mi cuerpo.

¿Debería de sentirme mal por lo que acababa de hacer pensando en Katniss? Seguramente, sí...aunque ya me preocuparía de eso más tarde. Lo vuelvo a repetir, era un depravado, pero un depravado muy contento. ¿Estaría Katniss creando un monstruo?

* * *

_Bueno, bueno...¿se nos está convirtiendo Peeta en un pervertido? ¿Será el comienzo de su cambio? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?_

_Les dejo dos capítulos chicas… mi viaje se alargo asi que actualizare la siguiente semana en martes o miércoles y como ya tenia listo este capitulo… decidi subirlo_

_Besos…_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO... que tiene por nombre... Besame Otra Vez.._

_- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes para darme? - me dijo incrédula._

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - supliqué – No he hecho esto nunca...no se si voy a hacerlo bien. Mejor dicho, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal – confesé._

_- Vamos, Peeta...esto no es una puta competición. Vas a besarme a mi, a tu profesora...no tienes nada que perder...Ven aquí y bésame como si quisieras follar conmigo – casi me gritó..._


	7. Besame Otra Vez

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 7 BESAME OTRA VEZ

Al día siguiente me levanté con remordimientos de conciencia; me había masturbado pensando en Katniss...oh, cielo santo... ¡Me había masturbado pensando en Katniss! Con su imagen en mi mente mientras tenía entre mis manos mi...arggg. Vale, ¿y qué quieres? No todos los días viene una chica de esas caracteristicas y te confiesa que se da placer ella sola. Porque una cosa es que te lo puedas imaginar...y otra muy distinta que ella misma te lo confirme de sus propios labios. Dios santo, por mi bienestar físico y mental tenía que apartar esas imágenes calenturientas de mi mente. Cada vez que la mires vas a recordar que te la cascaste pensando en ella, marrano. ¿Cómo vas ahora a mirarla a la cara?

Pues bien, ese día casi no lo hice. Durante toda la jornada me pasé todo el rato esquivandola deliberadamenre. Apenas la saludé con la cabeza agachada en el aparcamiento del campus y agradecí a los cielos, a los ángeles y hasta al niño Jesús cuando un chico del club de ciencias me dijo que a la hora del almuerzo había reunión. Gracias, Dios...espero seguir cayéndote bien...

Sí, sí, sí, canta victoria...de todos modos no te vas a librar de ella...Esta tarde la verás, en su habitación, en su cama, completamente solos en su casa y...cállate, conciencia de mierda.

Venga, Peeta...es mejor enfrentarte a lo que te viene. Respiré hondo una vez que estuve en frente de la puerta de su casa. Vaaaamos, Peeta. Como dijo ella misma, es algo normal y natural, ¿no? Pues no le des más vueltas a la cabeza. Y eso fue lo que hice – o al menos lo intenté - cuando llamé al timbre y Katniss me abrió la puerta.

Como la vez anterior, iba vestida de manera totalmente informal y sin apenas maquillaje... ¿Por qué demonios se maquillaba si su piel era tan perfecta? Cosas de chicas, supongo.

- Peeta – me sonrió mientras me dejaba paso para entrar haciendo que su aroma de su champú se colara por mi nariz – Hoy apenas nos hemos visto...

- Eh...si, ya sabes...el club de ciencias y eso – rodé los ojos. Despeja tu mente, capullo.

- Oh...bueno...por un momento pensé que me evitabas... - dijo mirandome a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? - si, tu – No, para nada...- bieeen, encima de pajillero, mentiroso.

- Bueno...Está bien – dijo encogiendo los hombros - ¿Vamos arriba?

Subí las escaleras detrás de ella. Decidí desviar la mirada a los bonitos cuadros pintados al óleo que la madre de Katniss tenía colgados por las paredes; el trasero de Katniss llegaba justo a la altura de mis gafas, de modo que podía seguir ese delicioso movimiento, un escalón, y otro y...déjalo ya, ¿vale?

Entré en su ya conocida habitación – y lo que te queda por conocer, pensé – y me acomodé como siempre en el borde de la cama por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo hacia algún lugar...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - pregunté para romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con un poco de práctica? Estaría bien comenzar con los besos, ¿no crees? - bieeeen, pensé - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con esto, Peeta? Ya sabes... ¿no te gustaría que tu primer beso fuese con alguien que te gustase de verdad? - la miré de arriba abajo.

- No, tu eres la mejor para enseñarme. Quiero que sea contigo – lo que quieras hacer conmigo, hazlo, dije para mis adentros.

- Vale – se sentó a mi lado – a las chicas nos gusta que un chico sepa exactamente qué tiene que hacer; aunque también nos gusta tomar la iniciativa nos gusta que un tio sepa controlar la situación. Como te dije, lee sus reacciones. Si está hablando contigo y no te quita ojo de los labios...blanco y el botella. Quiere que la beses. A ver...Lo primero de esta lección, nada de nervios, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí – Un beso es la tarjeta de presentación para algo más intimo...Tienes que aprender a besar como un puto ángel, que a la chica con la que estés se le caigan las bragas cada vez que la besas – abrí mucho los ojos – Si llegas y le das un beso de mierda a la tía que quieres impresionar probablemente piense: ¿si besa así de mal...cómo follará?

- Wow – ahora me sentía realmente intimidado. Por Dios, no sabía besar...no sabía follar, una regla de tres muy sencilla y muy devastadora para mi. ¿Era eso lo que Katniss me había querido decir? ¿Y era mi impresión o mi forma de hablar, aunque fuera en el pensamiento, había empezado a cambiar?

- Si, wow – dijo Katniss – Vamos a ver...acércate y bésame.

¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca? La miré por unos instantes buscando la gracia de la frase...pero no, estaba esperando a que la besara, ¡en serio! Noté que mis mejillas enrojecían...bueno...a ver...Me acerqué a ella tanto que pude oler su esencia a flores silvestres...miré sus labios sonrosados...un poco más...hasta que hice contancto con ella besándola en la mejilla. Se giró hacia mi con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes para darme? - me dijo incrédula.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - supliqué – No he hecho esto nunca...no se si voy a hacerlo bien. Mejor dicho, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal – confesé.

- Vamos, Peeta...esto no es una puta competición. Vas a besarme a mi, a tu profesora...no tienes nada que perder...Ven aquí y bésame como si quisieras follar conmigo – casi me gritó.

Suspiré en alto. Vamos, tio...la media de edad en la que los jóvenes se besan por primera vez es a los trece años...les sacas seis. Peeta, tu puedes hacerlo. Miré de nuevo sus labios carnosos y sonrosados y lentamente me volví a acercar a ella, de nuevo ese olor taaaan rico...hasta que posé suavemente mis labios sobre su boca. He de reconocer que me daba pánico acercarme más a ella; las imágenes de lo que hice anoche pensando en ella vinieron a mi mente en el momento mas inoportuno. Estaba seguro de que si me acercaba un poco más podría oir mis latidos erráticos...por no decir de los latidos que sentía en otra parte de mi cuerpo situada un poco más abajo de la cintura. Dios...estaba besando a Katniss, con esos recuerdos en mi cabeza... decicí romper el beso antes de estropearlo todo. Muy despacio me separé de ella.

- ¿Qué tal? - susurré.

- Bien...- dijo con el mismo tono de voz - no ha estado mal, pero hubiera estado mejor si me hubieras metido la lengua, Peeta– por favor...eso sonó demasiado sensual – es imprescindible que un tío sepa utilizar debidamente la lengua.

- Oh.

- ¿Quieres que yo te muestre cómo se hace? - soy todo tuyo, pensé.

Me sequé el sudor inexistente de mis manos en la pernera del pantalón, cerré los ojos y casi al instante sentí los suaves y cálidos labios de Katniss. Al principio el beso empezó como el anterior...hasta que sentí cómo lamió mis labios. Dios santo, que sensación. Sentí que empezaba a excitarme de nuevo y eso no era bueno; el cuerpo de Katniss estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Un sonoro y vergonzoso jadeo se escapó de mis labios. Entonces aprovechó ese momento para meterme la lengua. ¿Ahora qué debía de hacer? Moví la lengua, probando el sabor de su boca. Pronto ambos movíamos los labios y las lenguas, acompasados. Esto estaba muy bien, demasiado bien...si no fuera porque la sangre se me estaba acumulando en su totalidad en un sitio que no eran mis mejillas. Katniss pasó las manos por mi nuca, ese movimiento me hizo unas deliciosas cosquillas que no ayudaron en nada a mi vergonzosa situación. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía sus suaves mejillas en mis manos hasta que lamentablemente el besó se acabó...cosas que pasan por tener que respirar...Mi primer beso...wow.

- Joder – susurré. Katniss abrió los ojos y me miró raro - ¿Qué?

- Has dicho un taco - ¿de verdad? ¿Y a quién le importaba ese detalle en este momento? Lo único que tenía en mente era repetir ese fantástico beso una y otra vez.

- Sí... ¿cómo he estado?

- Sorprendentemente...muy bien - ¿si? Noté que mi cara se ensanchaba en una involuntaria sonrisa – Ahora empieza tu.

Estuve a punto de mirar al cielo y dar gracias por escuchar mis plegarias. Con más rapidez de la que yo mismo quise, me abalancé sobre sus labios y repetí la misma acción que antes, sólo que ahora fui más atrevido. Ahora fui yo el que pidió paso a su boca, lamiendo sus labios con ansias. Como respuesta me mordió el labio; no me bastó más que eso para que mi excitación llegara al punto más álgido. Después del pequeño mordisco Katniss separó nuestros labios.

- Muy bien – me miró detenidamente – Aprendes jodidamente rápido – dijo... ¿jadeando?

- ¿Sí? Tengo buena maestra – dije mirando sus labios rojos por mis besos – No tengo con quién comparar, pero creo...no, no creo...estoy seguro...besas de muerte – oh-oh... ¿yo había dicho eso?

- Gracias...lo que no estaría nada mal para las próximas clases es que usaras un poquito más las manos, ya sabes – subió la mano hasta mi mejilla y bajó con un dedo lentamente por el cuello...reprimí un gemido cuando paró – Algo así...las caricias y los besos son una muy buena base para lo que viene después - me respondió sonriendo – Bueno...creo que es suficiente por hoy.

- ¿Ya está? - me dieron ganas de hacer una pataleta como un niño pequeño...con lo bien que estaba yendo la clase de hoy...

- Peeta, no creas que porque aprendes rápido esto sea un proceso acelerado. Hay mucho con lo que trabajar así que creo que por hoy es suficiente...

Muy bien, de acuerdo, ella es la profesora, así que si ella lo dice...espera. Si me levanto me verá...oh cielos, me verá el aparatoso bulto que se había formado en mi pantalón. Casí necesitaba un andamio... ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y si a lo tonto me quedo aquí y hago como que no pasa nada? Katniss me miraba sin entender con cara de mueve-el-culo-tío.

- No...no creo...que sea una buena idea que...yo me levante ahora...

- ¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño - ¿Pasa algo?

No...- susurré – Bueno...sí...creo que... ¡que vergüenza!

- Vamos, sueltalo...- me animó.

- Creo que me he excitado – murmuré. La mirada de Katniss me recorrió el cuerpo hasta la entrepierna y...abrió los ojos mucho. Arggg, eso me excitó aún más...

- Bueno... ¿y qué? - dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Cómo que y qué? Que me da vergüenza – repetí, aunque agradecí el hecho de que ella no me tomara por un salidillo ni nada parecido.

- Vamos, Peeta...es normal – se acercó a mi hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara - ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te digo que yo también me he puesto burra? - ¿ein?

- ¿Tu también te has excitado? ¿Conmigo? - uh, las palabras salieron sin permiso de mi boca.

- Pues si...- se acercó a mi oído, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? - Estoy tremendamente mojada – susurro.

Oh-Dios-Mío. En estos momentos yo mismo me sentía mojado y si no salía pronto de este cuarto iba a tener un serio y vergonzoso problema en mi ropa interior. Tragué en seco mientras me levantaba de la cama de Katniss. Me miró de nuevo el bulto y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, en serio...

- ¿No te...molesta que yo me haya...? - me señalé a mi mismo.

- Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Peeta...¿a ti te ha molestado que yo me haya excitado contigo? - esta conversación era la más surrealista que había tenido hasta la fecha. Ambos reímos.

- Para nada – pero sólo de pensar que Katniss estaba mojada por mi... mmmm – Creo que me...voy – y qué ciertas eran mis palabras – Espero que esto se baje – dije reacomodando mi pantalón.

- Agua fría – bromeó.

- Creo que te digo lo mismo - ¿yo había dicho eso? Salí de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No me tiraba de los pelos porque mi peinado no me dejaba, menos mal que no iba mucha gente por la calle porque iba a haber sido un poco vergonzoso que la gente me viera en ese estado. Tenía que hacer algo con "esto" y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte como el día anterior. Todos, y cuando digo todos, estaban en el salón de mi casa. Mis padres, mis hermanos y sus parejas. ¿Alguien más que quiera pasar? ¿Doy entradas o algo parecido? Perfecto, yo con un calentón de la leche y con espectadores. Me puse detrás del sofá para que no fuera evidente mi protuberancia; no me quería ni imaginar como sería mi vida a partir de ahora si Marvel descubría mi estado.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal con Katniss? ¿Han estudiado mucho? - preguntó mi madre.

- Si, Peet, ¿qué tal con Kat? - los chicos se rieron - ¿Qué han estudiado? ¿Para los exámenes parciales...o para los totales? - dijo moviendo las cejas...en ese momento quise matarle...

Mis padres estaban ajenos totalmente al juego de Marvel y compañía...evidentemente no sabían nada de las clases. Para ellos simplemente...estaba estudiando con Katniss. Bueno, relativamente no era mentira.

- Con Katniss bien, gracias. Ahora si me disculpan...me voy a...estudiar.

Por primera vez mentí delante de todos y de forma descarada. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos porque necesitaba aliviarme si o si. Apenas cinco minutos más tarde estaba en la ducha bajo el agua caliente y con el pene entre las manos. Entonces me di cuenta de otra cosa...me estaba masturbando de nuevo con la imagen de Katniss en la mente, no con la de Delly.

* * *

_Peeta va aprendiendo poco a poco, jeje. Las clases aún son un poco light, aunque dentro de nada empezarán con lo bueno ;)_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios… _**Day Lynn Leery,****XkanakoX, RapunzelDavies**_ , _**yukikandayobifield,****Spencer Black, ****Valee,****Nina D'e Mellark,**_**Poolyy, **_**shey1vampy, sweet. Dreams. 86, Lucrecia Arctica, **_perdón por no poder responder a cada una pero ando corta de tiempo… pero muchas gracias._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me besó en la mejilla con tanta dulzura que se me escapó un vergonzoso jadeo. Cielo santo, aún tenía el sabor de sus labios del otro día, quería repetir lo que hicimos en la última clase, pero..._

_- ¿Qué haces, Katniss? - susurré._

_- Schhhh, ¿por qué no te relajas un poquito? - volvió a besarme, pero esta vez cerca de la boca - ¿Te molesta?_

_¿Molestarme? Oh, por favor. Me puede molestar que alguien me meta en dedo en el ojo, ¿pero que Katniss me meta la lengua en la boca? ¡Ja!..._


	8. En El Cine

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 8 EN EL CINE...

Era viernes. Al fin era viernes. Tenía ganas de dejar aparcados los apuntes y los libros y salir un rato y evadirme. No me importaría irme a tomarme algo y a bailar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía...aunque ultimamente salir con los chicos era como salir completamente sola. Ellos se encerraban en su mundo, besándose y metiendose mano y yo tenía que buscarme la vida sola; al menos yo no tenía ningún problema a la hora de buscar algo de compañía interesante. Vale, entonces salir a bailar quedaba descartado porque en estos momentos no podría buscarme compañía por las malditas normas que habíamos impuesto.

Joder, casi contaba los días para poder pasar a otro nivel con las clases de Peeta. Me sorprendió muy gratamente la clase de ayer, no me había imaginado jamás que Peeta podría besar de esa manera...teniendo en cuenta que yo había sido su primer beso. No podía esperar a comprobar las demás cosas que podría hacer con su lengua...Putona pervertida...esto no lo haces para tu propio placer...lo haces para que un par de amigos se ayuden mutuamente... ¿no?

Volviendo al tema que me preocupaba inicialmente...sí, casi queda descartado salir a bailar. ¿Los chicos querrían ir al cine? Puaj, estaba en la misma situación, iria con ellos y luego, ¿qué? Sentarme a su lado y escuchar la serenata de gemiditos y jadeos o sentarme sola en un rincón del cine agarrando mi bolsa de palomitas como si fuera un puto salvavidas, patético...no, gracias...a no ser...En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si torturara a Peeta para que viniera con nosotros? Siendo egoista, yo no estaría sola...y así él podría espabilarse un poquito.

Sin pensarmelo dos veces descolgué el teléfono y marqué el móvil de Glimmer. Tras cinco tonos iba a colgar, pero entonces me contestó con una voz un tanto rara.

- ¿Quién-coño-es? - gruñó a traves del altavoz.

- ¿Glim? - se oyó un sonoro jadeo, entonces empecé a reirme - ¿Glimmer? ¿Molesto?

- Pues para ser – jadeo – sincera...un poco – jadeo.

- Está bien, está bien...Era para ver si hacíamos algo esta noche...yo ya veo que has empezado tu fin de semana a lo grande – jadeo – Ya si eso...llamo a Annie – jadeo – y luego te llama ella...

Marqué el teléfono de Annie mitad riéndome mitad rezando para no pillarla de la misma forma que a Glim. Salidos de mierda...no se podían esperar un poquito para echar el casquete...A los tres tonos me respondió agitada.

- ¿Kat?

- Dime que no os he interrumpido a ti y a Finick el polvete de media tarde – Annie empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

- No, aún no – rió – No encontraba el móvil, estaba en el bolso maxi grande ese que compré...me he tenido que meter literalmente dentro, ¿sabes? - ahora me tocó reirme a mi.

- Ese bolso es más grande que tu.

- Ja, ja... ¿has llamado solamente para meterte con mi estupenda estatura, grandullona?

- No... en principio te llamaba para preguntaros si os apetece ir al cine - hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la linea.

- ¿Ves cómo he hecho bien en no darle un meneo a Finick? El cine es perfecto, tiene su punto y su morbo. ¡Vale! Esta noche toca cine - rodé los ojos.

- Eh...Annie, ¿puedes pasarme a Peeta? - por un momento no se escuchó nada a través de la línea - ¿Annie?

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con mi hermano?

- Para preguntarle si se quiere venir con nosotros – otro silencio.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres pervertirle en un cine? - empezó a reirse fuertemente. No pude evitar rodar los ojos de nuevo.

- Cállate, enana gritona – bromeé – Lo que quiero es que se despeje, a que salga un poco...no se, si quiere abrirse al mundo es necesario salir de casa y esas cosas – dije de manera irónica.

- Tienes toda la razón...espera... ¡Peeta! - tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído para no quedarme sorda de por vida por el tremendo grito de la duende – Es Katniss.

- Dios santo, que potencia de voz – le oi murmurar de fondo - ¿Sí? - preguntó Peeta con un hilo de voz.

- Peeta...Dios, no se como soportas a tu hermana todo el santo día con esos gritos...- se rió bajito – Quería preguntarte que si quieres venir al cine con nosotros.

- ¿Yo? ¿Al cine? ¿Con ustedes? Eh...yo...no se...- dudó y se calló por unos instantes – Tengo que estudiar y...

- Peeta – le corté – es viernes. La gente suele salir y evadirse después de una dura semana de clases. Vamos a ir al cine y luego a comer algo, nada más. Debes salir un poco, tío...

- Supon...supongo que podré estudiar mañana – suspiré fuertemente, era incorregible – Está bien, iré con ustedes – susurró.

- Perfecto, me pasaré por vuestra casa en un par de horas.

- Vale.

Colgué con la sensación de ser muy perra...no, no era una sensación. Era muy perra y esta noche iba a ser un poquito traviesa con Peeta.

Nada más colgar me metí en la ducha y comencé a arreglarme como Dios manda. Me maquillé discretamente y me puse un vestido de manga corta de color azul que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Recogí mi pelo en una sencilla trenza y me puse unos zapatos con tacón discreto. Antes de salir de casa me puse una chaqueta negra encima y cogí mi bolso.

Caminé hasta la casa de los Odair. Rodé los ojos cuando vi que el Hummer de Marvel seguía frente a la puerta de la casa de su novia...unos tantos y otros tan poco.

Tras subirnos los cuatro, la parejita de turno, Finick y yo, en el enorme coche de mi amigo nos fuimos a la casa de los Mellark. Allí nos recibió Johana. Yo de mayor quería ser como ella; era tremendamente guapa, no debía de tener más de cuarenta y pocos años. Tenía una figura menuda pero proporcionada y su pelo era de color Rubio. Sus enormes ojos eran tan azules como los de Peeta y Annie. Nos sonrió cálidamente y nos invitó a pasar.

- Hola, chicos...sientense un ratito, Annie está terminando de arreglarse – rodó los ojos riendose - ¿Qué tal va todo? Katniss, hacía tiempo que no coincidiamos.

- Bien – respondí - ¿Y usted?

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames de usted? Llamame Johana cariño - me regañó con una sonrisa en los labios – Yo estoy más que contenta, hija...Al fin Peeta va a salir un viernes.

- Se alinearon los planetas – murmuró Glim.

- ¡Qué va! Ha sido gracias a Kat – remarcó Marvel.

- Ah, ¿si? - Johana me miró perpleja.

- Si, Kat sabe como manejar a un hombre para conseguir sus propósitos – bromeó Marvel ganándose una mirada envenenada por mi parte.

- Bueno...Peeta necesitaba salir un poco. Yo simplemente me he limitado a preguntarle – me encogí de hombros.

- Pues a ver si consigues convencerle para que cambie de apariencia...con lo guapo que es mi niño – murmuró Johana.

- De eso ya me encargo yo – dijo Annie desde las escaleras. Peeta venía tras ella algo sonrojado por la conversación que giraba en torno a él.

- Bueno, mamá – dijo Marvel – Nos vamos...no nos esperes despierta – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Hormonas...- murmuró Johana mientras negaba con la cabeza – Tengan cuidado y usen protección… ¿vale?

Fuimos en dos coches; Annie y Finick se fueron solos y Peeta y yo en el Hummer con Glim y Marvel. El camino hasta el centro comercial fue un no parar de reir. Era inigualable ver y sobre todo escuchar a Marvel cantando Lady Marmalade y eso que era la versíón light porque iba conduciendo – la versión guarrilla iba con baile. Incluso pillé a Peeta sonriendo en un par de ocasiones.

Una vez dentro del recinto...de nuevo la misma pelea. Los chicos querían ver una de acción, sangre y pistolas...y las chicas querían ver una peli de amor con chico cañón incluido en el reparto, la típica del chico rebelde que se enamora de una chica...ahí dejé de escuchar. No se para qué discutían si al final de lo último que estarían pendientes iba a ser de la pantalla. Entonces me dediqué a observar a Peeta. Le había traído para que se evadiera, pero sobre todo para observar y medir sus reacciones. Estábamos a punto de comenzar un examen sorpresa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miré de reojo a Katniss. Iba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del Hummer de mi hermano. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que saldría con ellos y mucho me temía que no iba a ser la última. Siempre me había parecido mejor idea quedarme en casa y leer o estudiar, o simplemente escuchar música...hasta ahora.

Reconozco que me había quedado un poco noqueado cuando mi hermana – tras un grito aterrador de los suyos – me tendió el teléfono diciendome que Katniss quería hablar conmigo, y más alucinado me quedé cuando me invitó a salir con ellos...

Volví a mirarla de reojo. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy guapa con ese vestido azul...aunque el vestido en cuestión era demasiado corto para la salud de cualquier chico que la mirara, incluído yo. La falda le quedaba justo a medio muslo, revelando una pálida pero cremosa pierna...Jesús, tenía que parar con estos pensamientos subidos de tono con ella. Aun asi no puedo mentir y decir que se ve presiosa. ahhh

En verdad, necesitaba relajarme un poco, divertirme...y a eso exactamente había ido. Por los altavoces del coche de mi hermano iba sonando la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge. Y mi hermano iba cantandola a grito en boca como el payaso que era. Puedo jurar que la gente nos miraba desde fuera...No pude evitar reirme, eran taaan cómico ver a un tipo del tamaño de mi hermano cantado esa canción taaan femenina...

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos fuimos directamente a la zona de ocio. Había unas interminables colas para comprar las entradas para el cine. Grupos de amigos que querían ver la última peli de acción y grupitos de chicas que babeaban delante del cartel de la última peli de amor. Y allí fue donde empezaron las discusiones. Los chicos empezaron a pelear por la película que querían ver mientras Katniss se reía sin meter baza; obviamente ganaron las chicas. Y digo obviamente porque les amenazaron sin sexo durante una semana. ¿Qué tenía el sexo? ¿Cómo de adictivo podía llegar a ser? Bueno, pronto descubriría ese pequeño secreto, de eso no había duda.

Subimos las escaleras de la sala que nos había tocado casi en penunbra cuando un brazo de sacó de mis pensamientos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era Katniss.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo con cara de horror.

- ¿Qué? Pues a sentarme con ellos – señalé a mis hermanos.

- Ni se te ocurra, Mellark...- me amenazó; la miré sin entender - ¿Quieres oir los lengüetazos y los sonidos que producen ellos mientras se meten mano?

- Oh, Dios..

- Me lo temía – sonrió – Ven.

Tiró de mi hasta un par de sitios, algo oscuros, por cierto. ¿Iban mis nervios a soportar estar con Katniss durante noventa minutos en un sitio tan...íntimo? Dios mio, ya estaba temblando. ¿Servirían infusiones de valeriana en el bar del cine? Entonces apagaron las luces...ay.

- ¿Quieres palomitas? - me susurró cuando empezaron los anuncios en la pantalla.

- Gracias – cogí un puñado intentado no tocar nada que no debiera...al menos de momento

Intenté concentrarme en la pelicula, seguir la trama para ignorar el olor de Katniss. Hasta un par de días no me había dado cuenta de que ese peculiar aroma a flores silvestres que desprendía Katniss me incitaba. Miré de nuevo la pantalla...se trataba de un drama romántico. Ya se sabe, chico ama a chica pero el destino no se lo pone nada fácil...típica película de chicas.

Entonces noté que Katniss se inclinaba de vez en cuando a mi asiento, de vez en cuando su brazo tocaba el mío, como si fuera casualidad. Intenté mantenerme quieto a más no poder, después de esta noche iba a tener un par de contracturas en el cuello de lo tenso que estaba...Quizás eran imaginaciones mías...hasta que rozó una vez, dos y hasta tres veces su pierna con la mía. Vale, esto no me lo estaba imaginando. Mi respiración comenzaba a jugarme una mala pasada...sólo esperaba que Katniss no lo notara.

El siguiente movimiento me dejó aún más confuso. Me besó en la mejilla con tanta dulzura que se me escapó un vergonzoso jadeo. Cielo santo, aún tenía el sabor de sus labios del otro día, quería repetir lo que hicimos en la última clase, pero...

- ¿Qué haces, Katniss? - susurré.

- Schhhh, ¿por qué no te relajas un poquito? - volvió a besarme, pero esta vez cerca de la boca - ¿Te molesta?

¿Molestarme? Oh, por favor. Me puede molestar que alguien me meta en dedo en el ojo, ¿pero que Katniss me meta la lengua en la boca? ¡Ja!

- No, para nada...

- ¿Quieres que pare? - dijo contra mi piel.

- No...

- Entonces...dime que quieres que haga – esto no podía estar pasando...

- Pues quiero...quiero que me...beses...

- Si quieres un beso... ¿por qué no te acercas y lo coges tu mismo? - definitivamente, esta mujer me iba a matar.

Veía el contorno de su cara simplemente por el reflejo de la pantalla del cine. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, justo para darme lo que yo más anhelaba...Tragué en seco, suspiré de nuevo y después...la besé...

* * *

_Bueno, bueno...Katniss pervierte a Peeta...y el se deja XD ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo resultará el examen sorpresa? ¿Cómo reaccionará Peeta?_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios_

_les comento actualizare el jueves he intentare subir dos capitulos... para no ser tan mala eso si creo que seran en diferentes horarios_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Peeta y yo nos levantamos para bajar las escaleras y reunirnos con los chicos. Aún estábamos sonrojados y él apenas era capaz de mirarme._

_- Pfff, no sé que hace una chica así con un friki como ese – oí con desprecio a mis espaldas. Se trataba de un grupito de quinceañeras señalándonos a Peeta y a mi. Evidentemente Peeta también lo oyó. Bajó la mirada avergonzado._

_Sentí que me hervía la sangre...idiotas. Con toda la mala leche que tenía en el cuerpo quise ir tras ellas y decirle cuatro cositas bien dichas a esas niñatas de mierda..._


	9. Soy un Depravado

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 9 SOY UN DEPRAVADO SEXUAL...Y VÍRGEN

Pensaba que no iba a hacerlo, no va a hacerlo, no va a besarme...hasta que Peeta se acercó algo tímido a mi boca y juntó nuestros labios. Al principio simplemente se dedicó a unir nuestras bocas, un beso casto sin más...hasta que pasó la mano por la parte trasera de mi cuello y atrayéndome hacia él para profundizar el beso. Por unos segundos de quedé descolocada en mi asiento. ¿Este era el mismo Peeta de apenas unos segundos? ¿El mismo que hiperventilaba cuando le rozaba con la pierna? Sus dedos provocaron que el vello de mi nuca se me erizara y los pezones se irguieran bajo la tela del sujetador de encaje que llevaba puesto.

Cuando volví tras el impacto inicial le correspondí el beso cogiéndole de las mejillas. Su piel era suave, demasiado, aunque se podía apreciar bajo mis sensibles dedos una incipiente barba imperceptible para el ojo pero no para el tacto. Cuando noté el áspero y placentero roce bajo mis manos noté automáticamente que mi entrepierna se humedecía. ¿Otro síntoma más de lo necesitada de amor que estaba...o simplemente era que Peeta lo estaba haciendo genial?

Le mordí el labio inferior y jadeó quedamente sobre mi boca. Tenía que reconocer que los sonidos que emitían eran tremendamente calientes, o al menos eso me parecía a mi. Sus manos se movieron de mi cuello a mi clavícula. Una cosa estaba clara, los consejos que le daba los seguía al pie de la letra. Le dije que usara sus manos...y lo estaba haciendo de vicio. Cada tramo de piel que me rozaba hacía que se me pusiera la carne de gallina. Justo cuando iba a enredar el pelo de su nuca – el que no estaba estrictamente estirado – entre mis dedos...se encendieron las luces. ¿Tan pronto había acabado la película? ¿No podía haber durado...media hora más? No, mejor no. En media hora a mi me daba tiempo a darle unas cuantas clases adelantadas y no quería que se me asustara el pobre.

Nos separamos abruptamente mirándonos a los ojos. Los labios de Peeta estaban hinchados y sus mejillas coloreadas por la excitación. Y yo no debía de estar mucho mejor. Toqué mi mejilla...sí, estaba caliente...justo como otras partes de mi cuerpo situadas de cintura para abajo. Peeta y yo nos levantamos para bajar las escaleras y reunirnos con los chicos. Aún estábamos sonrojados y él apenas era capaz de mirarme. Era increíble como pasaba de estar super entregado a estar super avergonzado...

- Pfff, no sé que hace una chica así con un friki como ese – oí con desprecio a mis espaldas. Se trataba de un grupito de quinceañeras señalándonos a Peeta y a mi haciendo gestos de burlas. Evidentemente Peeta también lo oyó. Bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Oh, oh...Sentí que me hervía la sangre...idiotas. Con toda la mala leche que tenía en el cuerpo quise ir tras ellas y decirle cuatro cositas bien dichas a esas niñatas de mierda, pero Peeta me cogió por el hombro.

- Dejalas...no merecen la pena. Estoy acostumbrado a eso y mucho más...en el fondo tienen razón, Kat.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dije realmente enfadada - ¿Qué te dije sobre valorarte a ti mismo? Mira, no puedes dejar que te insulten ni que te infravalores...Mierda...podría ir tras ellas y darles un par de tirones de pelo, ¿sabes? - Peeta sonrió a medias - No, mejor...podría ir y sacarles los calcetines que llevan en las tetas para rellenar las camisetas...eso las acojonaría de fijo - ahora sí sonrió ampliamente.

- No, venga...Aplaca tus instintos asesino...los chicos nos esperan.

Salimos en silencio de la sala y fuimos hasta donde estaban las parejitas. Nos miraron un poco extrañados, no se si era que se nos notaban los labios hinchados...o el cabreo por la niñata de los cojones que había insultado a Peeta. El caso es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí avergonzada. A ver, no me avergonzaba el hecho de haberme besado apasionadamente en un cine cuado había hecho cosas mucho peores; me avergonzaba el hecho de que realmente lo había disfrutado. En el fondo sentía como que me había aprovechado de él.

- ¿Qué tal la película? - les pregunté para romper el silencio.

- ¿Y me preguntas a mi? - dijo Glim riéndose – Ni puta idea, me tendrás que hacer un resumen, no me he enterado de nada – bueno...yo tampoco. Mientras tanto a Peeta le dio la tos nerviosa.

- Vamos a comer algo, tengo un hambre de la hostia – dijo Marvel sobándose la tripa.

Fuimos a un restaurante italiano que habían abierto nuevo – con mucho pesar para Marvel ya que quería ir al McDonald – en el que decían que hacían los mejores raviolis con setas. Me senté justo en frente de Peeta. Intenté concentrarme en el plato de pasta que tenía frente a mi, pero no lo conseguí. Dios, estaba excitada como una perra por el beso que había compartido con Peeta. ¡Sólo un beso!

Dos horas después – y tres menús completos para Marvel – salimos hasta el aparcamiento. Los chicos caminaban en parejas, dejándonos a Peeta y a mi para el final. Peeta tosió levemente para llamar mi atención. Cuando alcé la vista tuve que desviar la mirada de sus labios, malditas hormonas.

- ¿Qué...que ha sido eso? - murmuró.

- ¿El beso? - asintió – Bueno...quería hacerte una prueba...- las comisuras de sus labios se bajaron perceptiblemente.

- ¿Una prueba?

- Sí...no se, algo así como un examen sorpresa...- le expliqué.

- ¿Por qué?

- A ver...quería ver tu reacción. Ponte en situación. Llevas al cine a Delly, aunque conociéndola preferiría estar follando en el coche trasero o algo parecido – rodé los ojos y él sonrió – Ella quiere arrimar cebolleta, ya sabes...un poquito de acción...entonces se acerca a ti , ¿y? ¿Te pones a jadear como un abuelo después de correr una maratón por los nervios? Tienes que acostumbrarte a la cercanía con las mujeres – pareció pensarlo durante un instante.

- ¿He aprobado? - sonreí.

- Por supuesto, aunque por un momento pensé que te iba a dar un paro cardíaco...casi podía escucharte...

- Típico en mi...- sonrió - Vale... ¿Kat?

- Dime.

- Me ha...me ha gustado mucho el beso – dijo sonrojado.

- Y a mi – confesé – Con el tiempo creo vas a hacer que las chicas caigan rendidas a tus pies – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Si, pero no te confíes – le di un golpe en el pecho – Aún quedan muchas clases...

La noche terminó entre bromas y risas. Me gustó mucho el leve cambio de actitud de Peeta. Aunque de manera muy discreta formó parte de las bromas y compartió risas con nosotros.

Cuando Marvel paró el coche delante de la puerta de mi casa, Peeta se acercó a mi y me cogió del codo antes de que me bajara. Primero miró a la parejita feliz, hacían caso omiso a lo que ocurría detrás de ellos ya que se estaban tragando el uno al otro mientras se magreaban por encima de la ropa. Peeta y yo rodamos los ojos a la vez.

- De nuevo, gracias Katniss. Ya sabes, por molestarte en invitarme a ir con ustedes y eso...Se que es pronto, pero noto que algo en mi comienza a cambiar.

- Yo también lo noto, Peeta. Y no me agradezcas nada...me lo cobraré en carne – y me bajé del gran Hummer para adentrarme en mi casa sin mirar a Peeta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mentiría descaradamente si decía que no había disfrutado de la película. Sinceramente, no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo había acabado, no sabía si el chico al final muere, si la chica se marcha o si los abducen los ovnis. ¿Para qué hacer caso a la pantalla cuando podía hacer caso a la boca de Kat? Sin lugar a dudas había comprobado que había algo de morboso en eso de intimar en el cine...o arrimar cebolleta, como decía Katniss. En realidad apenas habían sido unos cuantos besos, pero el simple hecho se saber que alrededor había un montón de gente que te podía estar mirando...uff, eso no hizo más que aumentar mi excitación.

Sinceramente, mi ánimo bajó un poquito en el momento en que Katniss me dijo que todo se había tratado de una prueba...una prueba. Bueno, debía de esperarme algo parecido. Como había dicho Katniss, examen sorpresa. En el fondo me vino bien recordar que esto lo hacía por Delly. Aunque, ¿era cierto que lo hacía exclusivamente por Delly? Mentiría si dijera que se me habían pasado las ganas de acostarme con ella...No, lo que quiero hacer con Delly es follar, siendo sincero.

Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? No debería de ser así, pero el comentario que había escuchado de esa chiquilla había hecho que mi ánimo decayera un poquito. "No se como una chica como ella está con un friki como ese". Joder, en el fondo tenían razón. ¿Qué podía yo ofrecer a una chica? ¿Tan desagradable resultaba a los ojos femeninos? Quizás Kat decía las cosas que me decía sólo para animarme. ¿De verdad le gustaban mis besos? Tenía que tener una clase rápida para saber leer las reacciones de las chicas.

Cielos...tengo diecinueve años y apenas he salido de casa, no he vivido casi nada. Esta noche sin ir más lejos, me lo he pasado genial y tan solo hemos ido al cine y a cenar. He bromeado con los chicos y me he reído como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Y había sido fantástico. Era mucho mejor que quedarme en la soledad de mi cuarto leyendo o estudiando mientras mis padres y mis hermanos salen y se divierten. Ahora era mi turno. Ahora sentía que podía hacer lo que me propusiera, estaba en mi nivel de ánimo más alto, ahora sentía que podía con todo...o eso esperaba.

Viviría el momento según se estaba dando y no pensaría en nada más que en mi...bueno, de momento en lo que tenía que pensar era en la tremenda erección que me aguardaba en mis pantalones. ¿Cómo podían ponerme los besos de Katniss así de bruto? ¿Sería así con cualquier chica? No, definitivamente no. Kat era caliente y sensual...no, esa no era la palabra. Sexual, esa era la palabra que la definía. Sin duda, Dellly era de las mismas características, pero como aún no la había probado no podía opinar. Argg, me estaba convirtiendo en un obseso sexual sin haber probado el sexo. Esto era de locos.

La casa estaba en silencio ya que mis hermanos se habían idio a acabar lo que habían empezado en el cine y mis padres habían salido, como hacían siempre que mi padre no tenía guardia en el hospital. Necesitaba aliviarme y lo necesitaba ya. Una vez me contó Marvel que había leído en un periódico que un tío había muerto porque le reventaron los testículos por no descargar. Vamos, el síndrome de bolas azules elevado a la máxima pontencia...aunque era un poco surrealista. Ya no solo por la noticía, eso de imaginarme a Marvel leyendo el periódico...De todos modos no iba a tentar a la suerte. Me quité la ropa y me tumbé en la cama mientra me tocaba con fuerza. Tenía el abdomen húmedo debido al líquido que brotaba de la punta de mi carne masculina. ¿Cómo sería estar con una mujer? Dudaba mucho que sintiera lo mismo que sentía en estos momentos. ¿Cómo sería estar entre sus piernas? Seguí tocándome con ese mismo ritmo hasta que sentí que mi vientre se contraía. Apreté la punta de mi miembro justo en el momento en el que sentí las contracciones que me avisaban de mi orgasmo. Esta vez jadeé alto y fuerte, tanto que hasta me avergoncé. Era un puto deparvado sexual, un pajillero y encima vírgen. El último pensamiento que tuve antes de dormirme fue lo que Katniss me dijo: me lo cobraré en carne.

* * *

_Este capitulo ha sido cortito... ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Peeta? No es tan tonto como parecía, jeje..._

**_Rapunzel Davies… XkanakoX… Wisper Diggory… yukikandavobifield… Shey1vampy… Maribel-chan… Lucrecia Arctita… Nina D'e Mellark… Day Linn Leery… Pooly… Valee… Katnissj… _**_Hola chicas les agradesco sus comentarios que sin duda alguna me motivan a seguir actualizando… como tengo un poquito de tiempo estoy actualizando mas rápido además que llevo adaptando hasta el capitulo 14 de la historia… aun falta mucho pero ya casi empiezan a ponerse mas interesante las clases… nos leemos mañana…_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Le tocó a Finick, que tras hacer el ritual, nos enseñó el papelito. Le tocó beso._

_- Tienes que besar a...- sonrió maquiavelicamente – A Peeta._

_Peeta se atragantó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza poniendo cara de "ni de coña"._

_- No, él no va a besarme – dijo mientras se retiraba un poco del circulo que habíamos formado en el suelo._

_- Es sólo un juego – le susurré._

_- Acepto – dijo Finick – Ven aquí, papacíto..._


	10. Una Fiesta Y Confesiones

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 10 UNA FIESTA Y CONFESIONES...

Llegué tan jodidamente caliente a mi casa que tuve que volver a ducharme de nuevo, pero esta vez con agua fría. Muy fría...Nunca imaginé que Peeta fuera a besar de esa manera ni que yo reaccionara así a su toque inocente y a sus besos. Sin duda me encontraba ante un diamante en bruto y yo iba a pulirlo...por varios sitios, he de decir.

El calentón no se bajó ni con el agua gélida, pero por orgullo no me masturbé. De hecho podía contar con los dedos de una mano – y nunca mejor dicho – las veces que yo misma me había acariciado para aliviarme; no me hacía falta ya que siempre había chicos dispuestos a satisfacerme.

Lamentablemente ese punto de la situación había cambiado. Llevaba una semana sin follar con nadie, demasido tiempo para la rutina que me había autoimpuesto a lo largo de los años. ¿Se asustaría Peeta si le diera un meneo rápido en su próxima clase? ¿Un toma-dale? Me froté los ojos con la mano...Dios mío, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Estás pensando en usar a Peeta como un puto vibrador! Si esto seguía así tendría que usar el conejito rosa cortesía de Glim.

No me podía creer que pensase en las clases con Peeta como un desahogo personal. ¿Eso era ético? Estamos hablando de relación profesor-alumno...Claro que... ¿era ético enseñar a follar a un chico inocente y virgen? Pfff. En fin, cuando salí de la ducha – tan caliente como entré – me puse un camisón de tirantes y bajé hasta la cocina para ahogar mi frustración sexual con un maravilloso sustituto, el helado de chocolate...sólo diré una cosa...me comí una tarrina de medio litro enterita...

Al día siguiente me desperté algo más despejada. Di gracias a los cielos porque a mi mente perversa no diera por lo sueños húmedos ni nada parecido. Al parecer aún me quedaba algo de autocontrol en el cuerpo. Sí, muchas gracias...Ugh, por todo lo sagrado...me estaba comportando como una puta adicta al sexo. ¿Acaso yo sería una ninfómana o algo parecido? Sí, seguramente.

El teléfono interrumpió mi debate interno sobre mi salud mental y sexual.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, caracola – canturreó Marvel.

- Hola, Grandulon. ¿Qué me cuentas?

- Pues te cuento...noche de juegos y fiesta en mi casa- me le podía imaginar sonriendo al otro lado de la línea - Mis padres se van de fin de semana romántico...nos han dicho que te llamaramos para poner orden...joder, se fían más de los Odair y de ti que de sus propios hijos...- dijo con tono indignado.

- Por algo será – murmuré – Está bien... ¿llevo algo?

- La presencia...y algo de vodka, nena.

Sonreí cuando colgué. Evidentemente no era la primera vez que hacíamos estas fiestas, pero si iba a ser la primera vez que la hibamos a hacer en casa de los Mellark. Y, evidentemente, era la primera vez que iba a estar Peeta...más que nada porque no le quedaba otra. A estas alturas sería de locos que se encerrara en su habitación mientras nosotros nos poníamos hasta el culo de comer y de beber. De todos modos creo que no se lo permitiría...

Preparé una pequeña bolsa con mi neceser, mi camisón y una muda. Bueno, y dos botellas de smirnoff de la bodega de mi padre. A tu salud, papá. Ni que estuviera aquí para darse cuenta del bajón que estaba dando su bodega. Pfff, ya las repondría.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Odair, El Sr y Sra. Mellark ya se habían marchado. Los chicos estaban poniendo patatas, aperitivos y canapés en la mesa del gran salón y las chicas estaban sacando cd's de sus cajas como locas. De momento, ni rastro de Peeta. ¿Se habrá acojonado? ¿Habrá huido? ¿Se habra metido debajo de la cama?

- Marvel, ¿y tu hermano?

- Aquí estoy – me contestó Peeta.

Venía de la cocina con un enorme bol lleno de palomitas en una mano y una botella de coca cola en la otra. Me sonrió mientras me ofrecía un vaso de refresco.

Cenamos entre bromas e incluso hicimos una pequeña guerra de palomitas y gusanitos poniendo todo el suelo perdido. Cuando al fin recogimos las chicas pusieron música movida y empezaron a bailar como locas...y eso que aún no habían probado ni gota de alcohol. Negué con la cabeza riéndome; esta noche iba a ser memorable y digna de recordar. Como para tener una cámara de fotos a mano, vamos.

- Dejad los movimientos de caderas para más tarde, chicas...aunque no está mal que vayais calentando para luego – dijo Marvel sonriendo – Es hora de jugar a...- hizo redoble de tambores – Beso, verdad o atrevimiento, oh yeah...

Las chicas silbaron y fueron a coger el vodka y los vasos de chupitos. Peeta miraba atónito a escena delante de sus ojos mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento? ¿No es eso a lo que juegan los niños? - preguntó extrañado.

- En este juego no hay nada de infantil, Peeta – dijo Marvel sonriendo mientras palmeaba su espalda "amorosamente" – Aunque el desarrollo del juego es prácticamente el mismo. Nosotros lo hacemos así: giras la botella y al que le toque tiene que coger un papelito de aquí – dijo señalando una lata de galletas que contenía las papeletas – Un ejemplo, si giro la botella y te toca a ti tienes que tomarte un chupito y coger un papel. Si te toca atrevimiento...por ejemplo – sonrió – Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacer lo que me mandas?

- Tienes que beber otro chupito.

- ¿Uno antes y...otro después? - preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Es que si no no tiene gracia – exclamó Marvel – Ellos son muy atrevidos...así que sin el chupito inicial esto no rula.

Peeta asintió cuando entendió la explicación de Marvel, aunque dudó. Miraba a todos lados, de la botella a la caja de galletas...luego a mi...y luego con algo de temor a Marvel que en esos momentos le miraba con un gesto malicioso en el rostro. Pobrecito...

- ¿Vas a jugar? - le pregunté. Si Peeta jugaba el juego se iba a hacer de lo más interesante...

- Pues...- miró a ambos lados – ¡Claro! - no pude evitar sonreir ampliamente.

- Empiezo yo – gritó Annie.

La enana giró una botella de Red Bull vacía – ya se había encargado ella de vaciarla, Jesús, que energía – y tras rodar varias veces le tocó a Marvel. Se tomó el chupito de un tirón sin ni siquiera parpadear, cogió un papel y nos lo enseñó. Atrevimiento. La enana pareció pensarselo mientras se daba toquecitos en la barbilla con el dedo. Sonrió con malicia.

- Tienes que bailar la canción de Telephone de Lady Gaga...en calzoncillos – todos nos reímos y silbamos.

- ¿Y eso para ti es un atrevimiento? Pffff, estás perdiendo facultades, enana. Apartence que haya voy – dijo Marvel mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Glim se encargó de buscar el cd y de poner la canción. Marvel se fue quitando la ropa con gracia revelando unos boxers del Demonio de Tasmania; la cara de Glimmer no tenía precio. En cuanto sonó la música Marvel comenzó con unos sugerentes y graciosos movimientos de culo y caderas. Todos nos retorcíamos en el suelo por las risas.

- Para, para...vale...- dijo Annie sobándose la tripa – Siempre me parto el culo cuando haces eso.

- Oh, y porque tengo el pelo corto, si no me ponía los botes de cocacola en la cabeza como si fueran rulos. Bah, mis rizos son naturales – rió Marvel – Me toca.

Sin dignarse a ponerse algo de ropa encima Marvel giró la botella con fuerza, con tanta que tuvimos que esperar un rato hasta que al fin se paró. Le tocó a Finick, que tras hacer el ritual, nos enseñó el papelito. Le tocó beso.

- Tienes que besar a...- sonrió maquiavelicamente – A Peeta.

Peeta se atragantó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza poniendo cara de "ni de coña".

- No, él no va a besarme – dijo mientras se retiraba un poco del circulo que habíamos formado en el suelo.

- Es sólo un juego – le susurré.

Acepto – dijo Finck – Ven aquí, papaíto – le dijo a Peeta mientras sonreía.

Finick se acercó y se humedeció exageradamente los labios haciéndonos reir a todos menos a Peeta. Entonces le estampó un casto beso en los morros, aunque dramatizó para hacernos reir a todos. Cuando se separaron, ambos se limpiaron la boca con la mano poniendo cara de asco.

- Peeta...te has lucido...tu primer beso ha sido con un hombre – dijo Marvel riéndose.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que este haya sido mi primer beso? - respondió Peeta mientras Finick recogía la botella.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Todos le miraron a él y luego a mi. Abrieron mucho los ojos y sonrieron complices, pero no dijeron nada más. Finck giró la botella y se paró en Peeta. Cuando se bebió el vodka tuve que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda porque se atragantó. Mucho me temía que esta era la primera vez que Peeta provaba el alcohol. Cuando se recuperó, aún con los ojos enrojecidos, cogió la papeleta y la enseñó. Beso de nuevo.

- Vale...es que...bueno – me miró con gesto de disculpa - esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos...tienes que darle a Katniss un beso con lengua de al menos treinta segundos – dijo Finick.

- Aceptó – dijo Peeta rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Peeta aceptó tan rápido. Sólo era un beso, por Dios...morbosos.

Peeta se acercó, me cogió de las mejillas como venía siendo costumbre y me besó. Casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que enseguida me separó los labios e introdujo su tibia lengua en mi boca de manera que los chicos vieran perfectamente en movimiento húmedo de nuestras lenguas. Pasé mis manos por su nuca – también por costumbre – y a lo lejos oí que los chicos silbaban. La reacción de mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar y noté como me excitaba. Sí, estaba muuuy necesitada de amor para excitarme en apenas treinta segundos.

- Ya está, ya está. Hey...te puedes despegar de ella ya, tío – dijo Finick. Peeta se separó lentamente de mi y sonrió a los chicos con suficiencia en un alarde de valentía.

- La...la ha besado – le dijo Marvel aún atónito a los demás.

- Lo hemos visto, cariño – dijo Glim – hemos visto perfectamente como le tocaba la campanilla con la lengua...pedazo de morreo que le has metido, Peet.

- Veo que las clases...van dando resultados...- sonrió Annie.

Peeta no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreir de lado. Madre mía, esa sonrisa podría hacer derretir la nieve... En fin...Cogió la botella y la giró...con tanta suerte que esta vez paró frente a mi. Me bebí mi primer chupito de la noche haciendo que el liquido arañara mi garganta, aunque la sensación fue totalmente placentera. Miré mi papel y luego le enseñé a los demás. Verdad. A ver qué se le ocurría a Peeta. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta me haría? Peeta era nuevo en el juego así que estaba totalmente perdida.

Peeta pareció pensar su pregunta, luego me miró a los ojos tras recolocarse las gafas.

- Comprendería que no lo quisieras decir, pero... ¿cúando y con quién fue tu primera vez? - Marvel silbó con los ojos como platos.

- Vaya preguntita, hermano...

El resto del grupo se quedó flipado de que Peeta me preguntara eso. Justamente eso. Realmente no me esperaba esa pregunta y menos por parte de Peeta. No tenía nada que esconder...aunque era complicado y podía ser dificil de explicar. De todos modos no me tomaría mi segundo chupito, mi orgullo no me permitiría evadir una pregunta como esa. Suspiré antes de mirar a Annie. Me asintió levemente con la cabeza y me sonrió para darme ánimos. Vamos, somos amigos, ellos lo entenderán...

- Acepto. Fue con... Finick...

* * *

_Si, lo se, lo se...Lo he dejado en un punto que es para matarme...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado el beso entre Finick y Peeta :p ? ¿Contará Katniss algo sobre lo de Finick?_

_Muchismimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, hare todo lo posible para subir el siguiente capitulo mas tarde..._

**Lucrecia arctica:** _gracias por tus animos... espero te haya gustado este capitulo... nos seguimos leyendo..._ **maribel-chan: **_te aseguro que peeta es un alunmo muy pero muy aplicado... le gusta obtener las mejores calificaciones... y katniss es una maestra exigente... vienen capitulos muy buenos... espero seguirte leyendo..._ **Wisper Diggory:** no!... es muy listo el muchacho... y lo que falta...jajajajaj... espero seguirte leyendo... **Pooly:** _aqui tienes otro capitulo... espero lo disfrutes... nos seguimos leyendo..._ **XkanakoX:** _ya esta aqui el otro capitulo... espero ya no te hayas quedado asi tras el beso de finick y peeta... nos seguimos leyendo..._ **RapunzelDavies:** pues tal vez si hiba a ver beso... pero al final decidieron que mejor no... espero disfrutes este capitulo... nos seguimos leyendo... **Anon:** _espero te haya gustado este capitulo... nos seguimos leyendo..._ **yukikandavobifield:** _ya me aprendi tu sobrenombre me costo pero ya lo aprendi... ufff... si ya vez a veces tendemos a juzgar a las personas por su apariencia y no vemos mas alla o nos preguntamos si tienen sentimientos... yo tambien queria agarrarlas del pelo... jajajaja... nos seguimos leyendo..._ **Day Lynn Leery:** _hola muchas gracias... me encargare de hacerle llegar tus felicitaciones ala escritora,... espero te haya gustado este capitulo... nos seguimos leyendo... **Lilian Everdeen: **espero te haya gustado este capitulo... nos seguimos leyendo..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_No se por qué, pero al imaginarme a Peeta en prendas de dormir me le imaginaba con el típico pijama de rayas de abuelo y con las mangas largas y con zapatillas de felpa. Nada de eso. Llevaba un pantalón largo y suelto y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Guau. He de decir que Peeta perdía mucho con la ropa que llevaba normalmente a diario. En realidad tenía muy buen cuerpo, estaba tonificado y estaba fuerte sin llegar a lo excesivo...Juro que en la penunbra pude ver las lineas de los abdominales...¿abdominales? Oh, Dios...Si que estaba borracha..._


	11. Recordando El Pasado

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 11 RECORDANDO EL PASADO

Glim, Marvel y Peeta me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego miraron a Annie y finalmente a Finick. Sin duda no se esperaban esa respuesta. Sabía perfectamente lo confundidos que se debían de encontrar en estos momentos. Sonreí cuando vi que Finick y Annie estaban cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Cómo...- empezó a decir Marvel – Cuándo...? - casi, casi le podía oir cómo pensaba.

- Si no quieres decir nada más...es comprensible, Kat...no tienes por qué dar explicaciones de nada...- dijo Peeta.

- No – le corté – Está bien...no pasa nada. Cuando Annie empezó a salir con Finck se lo conté, así que todo está bien...eso no es un problema para nosotros...Fue hace mucho, yo tenía dieciseis años...- me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no me enteré de esto? - preguntó Glim con el ceño fruncido.

- Fue en mi época dificil, Glim – chasqueó la lengua al recordar – Ya sabes...cuando reuní el valor necesario para contartelo ya había pasado algún tiempo, ya no tenía sentido sacar el tema a relucir así que lo dejé estar. No fue nada serio...

- ¿Cómo que no fue nada serio? ¡Te follaste a mi hermano! Tenía derecho a saberlo – dijo indignada.

- Glim – se rió Finick – Fue un momento de debilidad para ambos...ya está. Yo por aquel entonces también estaba jodido por lo de...por lo de quien tu ya sabes...Se puede decir que nos ayudamos mutuamente a olvidar nuestros problemas – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- Está bien...mira, creo que es mejor que pasemos a la siguiente persona – dijo Glim – Es que...pensandolo bien, no quiero saber nada más. ¡Ugh! Dios mío...mi hermano se ha follado a mis dos mejores amigas – no pude evitar reirme por la forma en que Glim lo dijo.

El juego evidentemente siguió, aunque noté a Peeta algo confundido. Y no era de extrañar. Hacía un par de minutos que había confesado que el chico con el que había perdido la virginidad había sido con el novio de su hermana. Sin duda tendría que hablar con él para aclararle todo. No quería que pensase mal de mi.

De todas formas seguimos con la fiesta y he de decir que hubo momentos épicos como por ejemplo cuando a Finick le tocó atrevimiento y tuvo que salir a la calle vestido de colegiala – con faldita de cuadros y tablas y dos coletitas incluídas – o como cuando Glim tuvo que besar al hamster de Marvel. La pobre estuvo más de quince minutos cepillándose los dientes...

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando todos nos retiramos a dormir algo perjudicados. Annie se había quedado dormida sobre le hombro de Finick – aún con la falda de tablas puesta – Glimmer bizqueaba para no dormirse y Marvel aún seguía en calzoncillos y agarrado a la botella de vodka... increiblemente el que menos moco iba era Peeta, que se había estado librando de la botella. Lo que hubiera dado yo por verle un poco "contento". Bueno, es una idea que me puedo apuntar para un futuro...

Tras despertar a Annie sacudiendola por los hombros, me llevó hasta la habitación de invitados en el tercer piso, justo al lado de la de Peeta según me dijo ella mientras bostezaba como un hipopótamo. Cuando me dejó a solas me metí en el baño, me cepillé los dientes y me puse un camisón. Al otro lado podía oir a Peeta trasteando, luego oí el agua correr. Mmm, ¿se estaría duchando? Cállate, mente pervertida. Ugh...Me tumbé en la cama y rodé varias veces en un intento por encontrar la posturita para dormir...pero de nada me servía… Me sentía acalorada y además los ardores de estómago me estaban matando. Puñetero vodka de los cojones...

Salí de la cama y bajé hasta la cocina sin encender las luces para no despertar a nadie. Sólo esperaba que Johana guardara en algún lugar un par de sobres de manzanilla – o tres - para calmarme el estómago. Estuve un rato rebuscando por los armarios y por los cajones y nada. Suspiré frustrada mientras me sentaba en una de las banquetas. Ahora no podría dormir.

- ¿Qué buscas?

Tuve que llevarme una mano al pecho por el tremendo susto que me llevé. En la puerta se encontraba Peeta en pijama. Parpadeé rápidamente cuando le vi. No se por qué, pero al imaginarme a Peeta en prendas de dormir me le imaginaba con el típico pijama de rayas de abuelo y con las mangas largas y con zapatillas de felpa. Nada de eso. Llevaba un pantalón largo y suelto y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Guau. He de decir que Peeta perdía mucho con la ropa que llevaba normalmente a diario. En realidad tenía muy buen cuerpo, estaba tonificado y estaba fuerte sin llegar a lo excesivo...Juro que en la penunbra pude ver las lineas de los abdominales... ¿abdominales? Oh, Dios...Si que estaba borracha...

- ¿Kat? - me llamó de nuevo. Sí, quizás me quedé demasiado tiempo mirándole. Eso es de mala educación, Katniss. Y si, vale, eres una salidilla, pero ante todo eres educada.

- Sí – alcé la mirada hasta su cara – Esto...Eh...manzanilla, ¿sabes si tu madre tiene manzanilla por aquí?

Sin decir nada se acercó a un armario – sí, el único que no había mirado – y sacó dos bolsitas de un paquete. Tras las gafas se le apreciaban los ojos cansados y su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado dándole una expresión ligeramente diferente a la cara. Fue hasta la vitrocerámica y puso a calentar agua. Me la sirviço en un vaso y metió las bolsitas de manzanilla.

- ¿Azúcar? - asentí. Me tendió la taza.

- Gracias... ¿no puedes dormir?

- No – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Peeta – suspiré – Me gustaría contarte lo de Finick...

- No...No tienes por qué hacerlo – me cortó – Es tu vida y yo no te juzgo por nada, Katniss. Yo no necesito que me expliques nada.

- Pero yo quiero contartelo...no quiero que tu también pienses mal de mi...

- ¿Por qué iba a pensar mal de ti? - preguntó extrañado – Eso pasó hace mucho, ¿verdad, Kat? - asentí - De todos modos quiero decirte que si quieres hablar...soy todo oídos...siempre que quieras – sonreí sinceramente.

Esperé a que Peeta se preparara un café y fuimos al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá con nuestras respectivas tazas en las manos. La mirada de Peeta se desvió hasta mi atuendo para luego mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Tienes frío? - desvié la mirada hacia mi escote. Tenía los pezones tan endurecidos que se me marcaban bajo la fina tela. Rodé los ojos.

- No, no tengo frío...- suspiré, ahora no venía a cuento decirle que la visión del contorno de su cuerpo había me había causado estragos...Katniss, a lo que ibas – Lo que te voy a contar...es complicado.

- Tu empieza...creo que podré seguirte – me sonrió sinceramente.

- A ver...en el instituto yo era una chica normalita tirando a insegura. No tenía ningún amigo o amiga en especial...por lo general iba bastante a mi bola, encerrada en mis libros y mi cosas. No llamaba la atención de nadie, excepto de Clove – Peeta abrió los ojos sorprendido de que Clove entrara en la historia – Sí, Clove y yo ibamos juntas al instituto. Se reía de mi con sus amigas por lo sosita que era, palabras textuales. Eran tonterías, pero para alguien tan inseguro como yo...En fin, lo único que logré fue encerrarme más en mi misma con cada broma pesada que me gastaban. Gracias a Dios un buen día aparecieron los Odair. Por entonces yo tenía quince años. Ellos hicieron caso omiso de las palabras hirientes de Clove y se hicieron amigos míos. Nos volvimos inseparables y, gracias a la mala leche de Glim, Clove dejó de meterse conmigo...hasta ahí todo bien... Durante el curso siguiente entró un chico nuevo. Gale hawthorne. Dios...era el sueño de cualquier niña...Era alto, moreno y un par de años mayor que yo. Su pelo era negro y brillante... cuando me quise dar cuenta caí rendida a sus pies. Sorprendentemente él pareció estar interesado en mi. Salí unas cuantas veces con él, todo era perfecto, me trataba de maravilla. Con el me di mi primer beso – sonreí amargamente – Todo iba genial, hasta que un día nos tuvimos que quedar después de clases para hacer un trabajo...y nos quedamos encerrados accidentalmente en una de las clases. Yo me puse histérica. Tengo claustrofobia – le expliqué – Así que me sentó en una silla mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza...nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo me calmé cuando oímos un "click" y la puerta milagrosamente se abrió...Al día siguiente empezó a circular cierto rumor en el que se decía que yo le había comido la polla a Gale en un salón de clases – Peeta frunció el ceño – No me creí los rumores hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos unas fotos de ese momento. Yo estaba sentada...él me agarraba de la cabeza...mientras se notaba que movía las caderas. Desde el ángulo que tomaron las fotos parecía que se la estaba comiendo. Todos vieron las malditas fotos y empezaron a llamarme chupa pollas, guarra...en fin, todo lo imaginable. Aquello llegó incluso a manos de mis padres - Peeta puso cara de horror.

- Ugh... ¿y qué dijeron? - me preguntó Peeta.

- Nada, absolutamente nada. Mi madre le limitó a llevarme al médico para que me recetaran anticonceptivos. Según ellos era algo normal que descubriera los placeres de la carne – dicho por ellos – Lo único que le importaba a mi madre era que yo me cuidara...así que hizo caso omiso de mis quejas. Ese montaje era una farsa y yo estaba siendo insultada. Mis padres se lo creyeron igual que los demás, aunque al menos no lo juzgaron. Intenté hablar con Gale, pedirle que le dijera a todo el mundo que eso era mentira, pero me esquivaba completamente. Días después me enteré de que todo había sido dirigido por Clove, y de la peor manera. Los vi, a ella y a Gale en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ví como ella le daba un puñado de billetes...había sido una apuesta...Lo peor de todo fue que después de eso vi como se montaba en su auto con una guapisima morena...llevaba saliendo con ella seis meses. Me la había estado pegando todo el tiempo por un puñado de billetes.

- ¿Pero por qué? - dijo Peeta agarrando su taza con fuerza.

- Aún sigo sin saberlo, Peeta. No me cabe en la cabeza que una chica de dieciseis años liara todo aquello solo para hundirme en mi miseria...Hacerme creer que era correspondida por el chico que me gustaba para después reirse de mi...Los Odair se pusieron de mi parte, de hecho Glim casi le parte la boca a Gale un día que le vio con su preciosa novia...gracias a Finick la sangre no llegó al río – Peeta sonrió levemente – Pasé unas semanas muy deprimidas. Los insultos descendieron en cuanto encontraron un cotilleo mejor, pero nunca desaparecieron por completo. Me sentía traicionada por el chico que me había empezado a gustar, creí que él tenía sentimientos hacía mi...Me sentí como una estúpida, así que decidí que era hora de cambiar. Glim, Finck y yo empezamos a salir por la noches, empecé a tontear con los chicos, ya sabes...un beso, un roce...sabía lo que ellos querían de mi, pero nunca me atrevía llegar a nada más con nadie y por eso me llamaban calienta pollas... Finick un día vino a verme a mi casa, estaba llorando en mi habitación de rabia y de frustración porque no encontraba mi lugar...me consoló y me calmó. Me dio palabras de ánimo y me dijo que yo no era digna de andar con esos tipos que solo me querían para una cosa. No se muy bien como llegamos a ese punto, pero ese día me acosté con él. Sólo puedo recordarlo como algo bonito...me alegré de que él fuera el primero, ¿sabes? Fue cuidadoso conmigo, algo así como perfecto, obviando la falta de sentimientos, además solo fue esa vez. Por esa época Finick estaba intentado tener algo con Mags, una chica que nunca se le mereció...

- ¿Así que no sentías nada por Finick?

- No, no si hablamos de amor. Yo le quería y le quiero...pero como un amigo. Me resultaba atractivo, pero nunca le he querido en ese sentido...A partir de ahí decidí que nunca nadie jugaría con mis sentimientos de nuevo...decidí huir del amor como de la peste y me convertí en lo que soy...Me estaban insultando sin motivo, así que des di uno...

- ¿Y cómo se enteró mi hermana de que su mejor amiga y su novio se...acostaron?

- Se lo dije yo. No quería que esa historia se interpusiera entre nosotras, tu hermana me empezó a caer realmente bien. Simplemente fui sincera y Annie se lo tomó bien, como algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo – Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que Finick te quiere del mismo modo en que quiere a Glim.

- Sí, totalmente – sonreí – Es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Peeta sonrió y me miró fijamente. Su historia y la mía tenían más puntos en común de los que en un principio podía parecer, de eso se acababa de enterar él. Éramos muy parecidos en el fondo...y yo le estaba ayudando a parecerse a mi yo actual. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, un silencio del que disfruté en su compañía. Hasta que me sobresalté al sentir su mano sobre la mía.

- ¿Katniss?

- Dime...

- Cuenta conmigo para destrozar a Clove.

No lo pude evitar, simplemente me incliné sobre él y le di el abrazo más fuerte que pude ofrecerle. Peeta se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero amigo...y de los mejores...

* * *

_Bueno, al final sabemos un adelanto de lo que pasó con Clove pero aún faltan saber los motivos...¿Qué os ha parecido la confesión de Katniss? ¿Y la reacción de Peeta?_

_nos leemos mañana... _

_gracias por sus comentarios..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_¿Cómo? ¿Verle a Katniss los pech...las tetas? Pfff, mátame. Pues claro que quiero._

_- Si tu quieres...- dije fingiendo una indiferencia que para nada sentía._

_- Pues quítame la camiseta tu – me pidió con sensualidad._

_Jur, jur...Hice lo que me pidió. Tras conseguir quitarle la prenda sin dejarla calva en el intento noté que mi pantalón se estrechaba aún más. Era lo más jodidamente pecamisoso que jamás me había imaginado. Katniss desnuda de cintura para arriba y con su pelo cayéndole por los lados hasta la cintura. El pequeño aro del pezón tenía una minúscula bola de color azul. Jesús, me dieron ganas de chuparlo, ¿como sería?..._


	12. Tocame Peeta

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 12 TÓCAME, PEETA.

El fin de semana se pasó demasiado deprisa. Suerte que en tres semanas tendríamos vacaciones por Navidad. Teníamos que preparar algo...un viaje de al menos una semana. Por todos los cielos, éramos unos putos pijos de mierda. Podríamos permitirnos una semana a toda mecha en cualquier lugar de moda de los Estados Unidos.

- ¿Qué vamos a preparar para las vacaciones de Navidad? - le pregunté a los chicos durante el almuerzo en la cafetería. Peeta levantó la mirada de su comida y nos miró a todos.

- ¿Tienen pensado hacer algo? ¿Una fiesta? - preguntó intrigado.

- No – explicó Finck – Desde hace un par de años nosotros y Kat organizamos un pequeño viaje, ya sabes...para despejarnos en las vacaciones – sonrió.

- Pero... ¿no pasareis las fiestas con sus padres?

- No se, Peeta...yo seguramente no – resoplé – De todos modos el viaje será programado para pasar aquí la Nochebuena, así que por eso no hay problema.

- Nosotros nos apuntamos – dijo Annie dando palmaditas.

- Sí, tio...a ver, tiene que ser un sitio guay... ¿Qué os parece Cabo Cañaveral? - preguntó Marvel – O mejor, ¿el area 51? - todos rodamos los ojos.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, cariño...vayamos a la agencia de viajes y contratemos la excursión guiada a la sala de autopsias alienígenas...Jesús – dijo Glim – Si es que tiene que haber de todo en este mundo – le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué tal los Cayos? - preguntó Finick.

- ¡Ni hablar! No me gustan los mosquitos y allí tiene que haber un huevo...además ¿y si nos pilla un tifón de esos raros? - dijo Annie.

- No es la época, Annie – le contesté riéndome.

- Me da igual. ¿Y si hay uno despistado por ahí? - y para rematar me sacó la lengua como si tuviera cinco años.

- Venga...tiene que ser un sitio espectacular, con diversión, con gente joven, con muchas discotecas, con los mejores hoteles...- enumeró Glim – con tiendas, con...

- Las Vegas – dijo Peeta encogiendose de hombros. Todos le miramos. Glim se calló de golpe - ¿Qué?

- Es perfecto – le dije mirándole.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, ¿qué os parece, chicos? - pregunté.

Genial, hay un montón de clubes de striptease y...- y codazo de Glimmer directo al estómago de Marvel - ¡Ouch! Nena, ese ha dolido.

- Es perfecto, hermanito. Te lo vas a pasar genial con nosotros – dijo una muy emocionada Annie.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no... me han mandado un par de trabajos y... – murmuró Peeta.

- Y nada – le corté – Tu te vienes...Es la ciudad del pecado en mayúsculas, Peeta. Te vendrá bien – tragó en seco.

- No se si...

- Te vienes y punto – dijo Annie.

- Además – le susurré - ¿No serás capaz de dejarme sola con estos cuatro? - señalé a los chicos mientras se besaban.

- Dios mío...creo que me está empezando a dar miedo en serio... – susurró Peeta – Está bien...pero si me pasa algo pesará sobre tu conciencia...

- Conmigo no te pasará nada, cariño.

Al menos no nada malo...Era martes. Nueva clase. Nueva tortura para Peeta...o no. En verdad veía cambios en Peeta, cambios para bien. Estaba más deshinibido con nosotros y conmigo...pero apenas habíamos tenido un par de clases. A partir de ahora empezaban las clases en profundidad. Empezaba la diversión y la perversión. Sí, me autoproclamaba una perversa. Me sentía como el malo de la peli arrebatando la virginidad a la protagonista pura e inocente...y yo lo estaba disfrutando de veras.

El timbre sonó. Una nueva clase nos espera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se podía decir que ya iba un poco más tranquilo a "las clases de preparación al sexo", como las había rebautizado Marvel. Ese nuevo título me gustaba mucho más que "aprende a echar un kiki con Kat, lecciones avanzadas"...Me sentía más tranquilo y confiado...hasta que Katniss me dijo sobre qué iba esta nueva clase.

- Zonas erógenas – dijo con total naturalidad – Hasta ahora has descubierto lo placentero que pueden resultar los besos...Ahora que sabes usar tu boca tienes que incluirla en los juegos previos. Tienes que aprender a usar tus manos y tu boca para estimular las zonas erógenas de una mujer. Punto uno, cada persona es diferente y por lo tanto en cada individuo varía la forma de sentir el placer, por eso es bueno que juegues a descubrir esas zonas. Punto dos, el placer no se basa solo en estimular el pene y el clitoris, hay mucho más allá de esos dos pedazos de carne. A ver – suspiró – supongo que tu sabrás más o menos tus zonas más sensibles...

- ¿Ein? - Katniss suspiró.

- Si...vamos a ver...tu sabrás en qué partes sientes más placer cuando te tocas, ¿no?

Dios mio. Definitivamente esta clase es un paso hacia adelante en cuanto a materia se refiere. Hasta ahora me había sentido a gusto y hasta confiado en las clases que habíamos tenido, se podía decir que había salido airoso...Ahora dudaba seriamente el poder salir de esa habitación con el aprobado bajo el brazo.

- ¿Peeta? - me llamó de nuevo Katniss.

- ¿Eh? Si...bueno...yo no...

- Vale, vale – me cortó – Mira, en vez de dar una clase teórica en la que lo único que vamos a sacar en claro es que tu sistema sanguíneo trabaja de puta madre – señaló mis mofletes – Lo que vamos a hacer es otra cosa. Pasamos a una clase práctica en la que tu me buscas las zonas calientes y luego yo a ti.

- ¿Qué? - dije en un tono un poco demasiado alto para ser un hombre.

- Sí, bueno...Como ya te he dicho – dijo ignorándome completamente - Las zonas erogenas varían de una persona a otra, pero en esencia...Tienes que saber como tocar a una chica para volverla loca.

Recapitulemos...a ver si me ha quedado claro. ¿Me va a tocar? Y lo mejor de todo, ¿yo a ella? Suspiré sonoramente.

- Está bien, allá vamos.

Pervertido. ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso y escandalizado por sus palabras cuando estas deseando meterte un buen meneo? Katniss se acercó y se quedó de pie frente a mi.

- Empezaremos despacio, si te sientes incómodo o violento con algo me dices que pare y lo haremos, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo – susurré.

Se acercó a mi cara y lentamente me besó la mejilla varias veces hasta llegar a mi oreja. Paseó su dedo índice por el contorno de mi mandíbula.

- Aunque no lo parezca la piel de las mejillas es una zona que puede llegar a ser muy placentera si la acaricias adecuadamente debido a la enorme cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que tiene – susurró contra mi piel haciendome cosquillas con su aliento. Oh, si...daba fe de ello.

Alzó la mano hasta mi oreja para coger el lóbulo y acariciarlo muuuy despacio. Su mano pasó de mi oreja a la parte posterior del cuello, donde enredó sus dedos en mi pelo. Sentí que me daba un escalofrío cuando tiró suavemente de mis mechones.

- ¿Te gusta? - me susurró.

- Sí – murmuré. Uh, me gustaba mucho, demasiado.

- La oreja, el cuello y la zona de la nuca son unas zonas muy sensibles. Y si son acariciadas con la boca...

Se acercó a mi cuello y me besó desde debajo de la oreja hasta el mentón. Cielos, me sentía al borde del abismo. No, en realidad me sentí al borde del abismo cuando me lamió lentamente la barbilla hasta llegar a mis labios donde me mordió ligeramente.

- ¿Bien? - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Muy bien – reconocí.

- Vale, ahora... ¿por qué no hacemos esto a la vez? Busca en mi cuerpo las zonas que crees que me va a gustar que me toques, eso si...lo vayas directamente al grano. Explora, acaricia y mide mis reacciones...ese juego puede ser muy erótico para ambos.

A ver, un, dos, probando...llamada de atención a la cosa que se está poniendo tiesa por momentos dentro de mis pantalones, ¿no te puedes estar quieta? Respiré hondo, una vez, dos...Vamos machote, si estás deseando de tocar carne...

Hice lo mismo que me había hecho ella. La besé el cuello lentamente. Arg, Dios...Su aroma era magnifico, así que paseé mi nariz por toda su piel. Me sorprendió y me agradó a partes iguales que suspirara con satisfacción.

Ella por su parte siguió con su exploración. Mientras nos buscábamos los labios ella enredó de nuevo sus dedos en los cabello de mi nuca. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo de nuevo. Esa caricia en especial me incitaba.

- Podemos pasar al siguiente nivel, Peeta – susurró contra mi piel. ¿El...siguiente nivel? - Puedes ser más atrevido con las caricias.

Iba a darle las gracias por la explicación aunque mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando noté sus pequeñas y cálidas manos buscar el borde de mi camisa. Oh Dios. Sus manos en la piel de mi estómago eran deliciosas.

- Uf, que duro – murmuró. Por un momento me tensé... ¿habría notado la gigantesca erección...? - Estás fuerte...- suspiré aliviado por la aclaración.

- Vivo con – suspiro – Marvel… Es dificil no seguir su ritmo.

- Claro...- murmuró - Tócame, Peeta...

La hice caso. Mientras sus manos seguían bajo mi camisa yo tracé una linea por el hueso de su clávicula. La piel femenina era tan suave...Seguí el contorno de su pecho – tetas, teeeetas - sin tocar aún esa bien formada montaña, como ella mismo me dijo, sin ir al grano, y le acaricié el costado.

- ¿Voy bien?

- A-ha.

Buscó mis labios de nuevo y nuestras lenguas se juntaron; tuve que ahogar un gemido cuando seccionó mi lengua. Entonces me di cuenta de que incomprensiblemente no estaba ni hiperventilando ni nada parecido. Apenas notaba un hormigueo en mi estómago y daba fe de que no era provocado por los nervios. Me encontraba a gusto. Muuuuy a gusto.

Mis manos subían y bajaban por sus costados hasta que noté cómo Katniss dejaba de acariciarme para cogerme una de las manos...y ella misma se la llevó hasta su pecho. Jo-der. No llevaba sujetador. De eso estaba más que seguro. Podía notar incluso a rugosidad del endurecido pezón a través de la fina tela de la camiseta. Jo-der de nuevo. Era tan suave y firme. ¿Cómo sería acariciarlo sin tela de por medio?

- Hazlo – me dijo entre jadeos – Creo que ya puedes...Mete la mano y tocame – gracias, Dios.

Lo hice. Aún sin saber de donde saqué la valentía, metí la mano bajo su camiseta y la toqué. Mil veces mejor, sin duda alguna. Acaricié lentamente su piel caliente, el contorno de su pechos hasta acercarme al nudo puntiagudo, rocé su pezón y...

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - pregunté separándome de sus labios.

- Un piercing – me contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Un...piercing? ¿No te duele? - pregunté mientras tocaba la pequeña pieza de metal.

- No, reconozco que no fue agradable cuando me lo hicieron...me dolió un huevo - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y ahora no te molesta que lo toque? No se...parece tan sensible...

- No me molesta para nada...de hecho, me está volviendo loca lo que me estás haciendo – murmuró.

- ¿Sí? - sonreí mientras seguía con mi tarea.

- Sí... ¿quieres...quieres verlo?

¿Cómo? ¿Verle a Katniss los pech...las tetas? Pfff, mátame. Pues claro que quiero.

- Si tu quieres...- dije fingiendo una indiferencia que para nada sentía.

- Pues quítame la camiseta tu – me pidió con sensualidad.

Jur, jur...Hice lo que me pidió. Tras conseguir quitarle la prenda sin dejarla calva en el intento noté que mi pantalón se estrechaba aún más. Era lo más jodidamente pecamisoso que jamás me había imaginado. Katniss desnuda de cintura para arriba y con su pelo cayéndole por los lados hasta la cintura. El pequeño aro del pezón tenía una minúscula bola de color azul. Jesús, me dieron ganas de chuparlo, ¿como sería?

Acerqué la mano y toqué el piercing y Katniss automáticamente se arqueó hacia mi ofreciendome su piel. Estaba fascinado.

- Así que... ¿Se siente bien cuando te tocan el piercing? - pregunté.

Sí – susurró – Son zonas tan sensibles que cada vez me se estimulan las sensaciones se multiplican...

Se acercó a mi y me volvió a besar en la boca haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran con mi cuerpo. No lo pude evitar. La agarré por la cintura y profundicé el beso acariciando mientras la zona baja de su espalda...uff, hacía rato que había perdido la vergüenza...

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de piercings? - le pregunté cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

- Tuve un rollo con un chico que los hacía – volvió a besarme el cuello - ¿Sabes dónde tenía él uno? - negué con la cabeza - Aquí.

Me agarró de los testiculos. Madre. Del. Amor. Hermoso. Y eso que me estaba tocando por encima del pantalón. No me podía ni imaginar lo que sentiría cuando me tocara directamente.

- Ay, Dios – susurré.

A Katniss se le escapó un risilla tonta, me besó despacio y lentamente se apartó de mi. Me sonrió antes de hablarme.

- Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos aquí por hoy. Me temo que daremos dos clases juntas si seguimos – dijo cogiendo su camiseta.

- Uf – eso fue todo lo que pude decir – Bueno...- dije mirándola mientras se vestía – Creo que no ha estado mal.

- Ha estado muy bien, de verdad – me sonrió cálidamente. Aún no podía entender como podía estar tan fresca. Yo tenía un calentón del quince, por favor – Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?

- Claro.

Como venía siendo costumbre, me besó la mejilla, me despidió en la puerta de su casa y me fui para la mía. Primera parada, la ducha. Necesitaba agua fría urgentemente. Litros y liiitros de agua fría. Por que, a parte de todo lo experimentado hacía escasos minutos, de lo que estaba orgulloso era de no haberme corrido como había dicho Marvel. ¿Prueba superada?

* * *

_hola chicas les dejo el nuevo capitulo... mas tarde tratare de subir el otro... gracias por sus comentarios_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cortó el beso, se separó de mi y me observó con detenimiento. Vi como sus ojos recorrían mi torso desnudo lentamente hasta el punto de ponerme nervioso. ¿Qué miraba tanto? ¿Y...y si no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo? Y eso que sólo había descubierto la mitad...joder, su silencio no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de ánimo._

_- Estás...estás muy bueno – dijo al fin con un toque de incredulidad._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Sí – susurró – No parece que haya este pedazo de cuerpo debajo de esa ropa._

_¿Había dicho pedazo de cuerpo? ¿Yo?..._


	13. Sube La Temperatura

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 13 SUBE LA TEMPERATURA

Joder con las clases de Peeta. Dios santo, me había dejado tan caliente que apenas podía pensar coherentemente. Realmente se sentía muuuy bien las manos de Peeta sobre mi piel. Eran grandes pero a la vez delicadas, no como esas bastas caricias que por lo general recibía. Además, cuando cogió confianza eran firmes y de lo más placenteras...

Mmm, arggg...necesitaba hacer algo con el grado de mi excitación y lo necesitaba ya. Había llegado un punto en el que casi pierdo los papeles, cuando me quitó la camiseta y me acarició estuve a punto de empujarle contra la cama y...Calma, Katniss...para la siguiente fase aún quedaba un poco, no quería echar a perder todo lo que habíamos conseguido hasta ahora. Peeta avanzaba, pero su inseguridad en ciertos aspectos hacía que quedara un largo camino. Vale, ¿y ahora qué coño hago yo?

Entonces me vino la inspiración. El famoso conejo rosa. Señor, ¿quién me iba a decir a mi que terminaría sopesando la idea de usar un puto vibrador?

Casi a regañadientes fui hasta mi armario y, tras rebuscar entre cajas de zapatos, saqué la pequeña cajita que me había regalado Glim. Lo saqué de su envoltorio y lo miré detenidamente. Era de color rosa chicle – un color muy chic, si señor – su tacto era suave y de tamaño...de tamaño no andaba nada mal. Le di vueltas buscando el interruptor, ya que el aparatito se movía y...oh, aquí estaba el movimiento. Casí que quedo bizca y con cara de gilipollas mientras miraba como el aparato en cuestión se movía rítmicamente.

Me quité la ropa y me puse frente al espejo grande de mi habitación. Era consciente de que no era la mujer más atractiva del mundo; en la universidad había chicas más altas, más guapas...aunque por alguna razón extraña los chicos querían mi compañía. No. Dijo mi conciencia. Te quieren porque eres una presa fácil...Como fuera. Me deseaban a mi. Mis pechos no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, pero estaban firmes y el aro de mi pezón me daba cierto aire de sexualidad. Mi vientre era plano y, aunque algo blancas, mis piernas estaban moldeadas y torneadas. Y podía notar perfectamente la humedad entre mis muslos, fruto de la clase de hoy; estaba más que claro que este temario me había dejado caliente como una perra.

Me acaricié los pechos como había hecho Peeta hacía escasos minutos. Por todo lo sagrado, sus manos se habían sentido jodidamente bien. De hecho hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque me hubiera acariciado en otro sitio con esos dedos largos y esas manos fuertes y...sí, eso lo dejaremos para más adelante.

Jugué con el aro de mi pecho y jadeé por la sensación; mi piel estaa sobreexcitada y cualquier caricia por pequeña que fuera hacía estremecerme. Entonces cogí el condenado aparato del demonio. Aunque no había usado nunca uno de estos la técnica me la tenía más que aprendida.

Abrí las piernas delante del espejo y me observé en él de piernas abiertas. Mi sexo estaba brillante por la excitación, como había estado toda la bendita tarde. Me toqué con los dedos los labios para extender los jugos y luego hice lo mismo con el consolador; lo paseé hacia arriba y abajo para lubricarlo bien. No pude evitar jadear; en esos momentos me alegré de estar sola en casa.

Poco a poco introduje el vibrador en mi interior y jadeé por lo que estaba viendo en el reflejo; el aparato estaba incrustado hasta la empuñadura en mi cuerpo y yo lo estaba disfrutando. Sí, te lo é a sacar y meter el vibrador sin apartar la mirada del espejo. Justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo encendí el modo vibrador y este tocó mi punto sensible. Fue ahí cuando chillé fuertemente. Caí desmadejada hacia atrás en mi enorme cama y suspiré. Joder, como se echaba de menos justo lo que no se podía tener. Algunas veces pensaba que era adicta al sexo; ahora me encontraría justo pasando el periodo de abstinencia y Peeta, lamentablemente, no ayudaba mucho con mi problema. Rodé sobre mi estómago, estaba cansada, muuy cansada, pero me sentía condenadamente bien.

Tras darme una ducha cálida y relajante lo único que pude hacer fue meterme entre mis sábanas y dormir desnuda en mi cama.

Me acosté bien, pero me levanté de mala hostia, así para empezar. Creí que los ejercicios que hice con el puñetero vibrador de los cojones antes de acostarme saciaría un poquito mis instintos; pues no. Anoche soñé con Peeta. No un sueño cualquiera, no. Un sueño húmedo y super real en el que Peeta se abalanzaba sobre mi con una potente erección entre los muslos y que me besaba con pasión para después meter su...Ugh, definitivamente esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. Yo no soñaba con ningún tío, así porque sí. Aunque encontraba una solución básica y sencilla del porqué de estos sueños húmedos. Incomprensiblemente, Peeta me ponía cachonda. Al menos me había pasado las últimas dos veces que habíamos tenido clases. Quizás lo que me ponía de él era esa inocencia a la que no estaba acostumbrada...no se.

En todo caso, ¿ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Bueno, la respuesta era fácil. Aprovecharme de la situación como la perra mala que era.

Tras darme la ducha más fría que mi cuerpo pudo aguantar, cogí mi coche y me fui a clases. Cuando aparqué ya estaban allí los Mellark y los Odair al completo.

- Hola, chicos – dije intentando sonreir.

- Hola...nena – Glim me miró la cara atentamente – Uff, tienes un careto de cojones... ¿has dormido bien?

- Gracias, Glim...- dije irónica – Pues...no se qué decirte – a la mente me vivieron imágenes de ese sueños y...

- Oh, oh...animadora rubia a las tres – dijo Annie sonriendo pícaramente.

Allí estaba Delly puteando con los chicos del equipo – aprovechate tu que puedes, zorrona – encantada de las atenciones que recibía de todos. Llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Esa ropa y el frío que hacía esa mañana era del todo incompatible con la vida, pero bueno...para estar guapa hay que sufrir, ¿no?

Miré a Peeta. Le estaba mirando directamente al culo y su cara era casi cómica. No pude evitar reirme.

- Se te van a salir los ojos de las cuencas, Mellark – se puso un poco rojo por la pillada, aunque este sonrojo no fue tan intenso como antes. Sonrió y me miró.

- No te preocupes, Everdeen. Si se me salen los ojos los cristales de mis gafas los pararán – todos los chicos le miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas...o tres - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo bromear? - dijo rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? En serio – preguntó Marvel– ¡Kat, dime qué coño estás haciendo con mi hermano! - dijo de manera teatral.

- Cállate, Marvel – le dije mientras le daba un codazo.

La hora del descanso llegó pronto y, como siempre, los chicos y yo nos sentamos juntos.

- Bueno, ya tenemos la reserva del hotel y los billetes, ¿no? - preguntó Glim mientras daba un enorme mordisco sin pizca de finura a su bocata de jamón tamaño XXL. Dios, todo se pega...

- Sí – responfió Annie – Saldremos de aquí a las siete de la mañana – los chicos gimieron, incluído Peeta – Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¡Así aprovecharemos bien la semana!

- Calmate, cariño – le dijo suavemente Finick – Lo mejor será que una vez allí alquilemos un coche grande en el que entremos los seis.

- Sí, yo creo que...- Marvel se calló de golpe cuando vio entrar a Clove en la cafetería – La puta pelinegra – murmuró.

- No, puta no... se supone que es virgen e inmaculada – dije con sorna.

- Virgen o no para mi es una puta pelinegra.

- Aún no sabemos por donde cogerla, ¿no? - preguntó Glim mientras la miraba con cara de asco.

- Esta mañana en la biblioteca la he oído decir que acudiría a no se qué sitio. Parecía que estaba hablando de una cita – dijo Peeta.

- ¿A una cita? - le pregunté - ¿No has oído nada más?

- Bueno...- pareció pensarlo – Ha dicho, palabras textuales: estaré allí como todos los viernes, chao. Y luego a tirado un beso.

- ¡Pfff! - exclamó Glim – Pueden ser mil cosas...puede que haya quedado con una amiga, para ir a comprar, para hacerse la manicura, para...

- Para hacer una orgía – le cortó Marvel.

- Sí, venga – dijo Finick.

- O puede que esté en la mafia y que sea una narcotraficante, quién sabe...- dijo Marvel encogiéndose de hombros. Todos rodamos los ojos.

- Marvel, deberías de ver un poquito menos la tele – le dije con sinceridad - ¿Clove va mucho a la biblioteca? - le pregunté a Peeta.

- Sí...ahora que lo dices, si. He coincidido varias veces con ella. La próxima vez estaré atento para ver su puedo sacar algo de lo que escuche.

- Joder – dijo Glim - ¿No se supone que en las bibliotecas hay que estar en silencio? Ahora va a resultar que es un puto club social – bromeó.

- Bueno, dejemos a la zorra santurrona y centrémonos en nuestra semana de vacaciones – dije con intención de no hablar más de Clove.

- Oh sí...tenemos que ir de compras – dijo Annie – Tenemos que comprar vestidos para la noche, bikinis, zapatos...

- Dios – susurré – Para qué coño habré hablado – Peeta se rió bajito.

Le miré indignada y él lo único que hizo fue reirse más fuerte. Esa risa me hizo recordar el sueño de anoche. Ahora todo lo que podía ver era a Peeta desnudo como en mi sueño, quitándome la ropa y besándome el pecho y bajando más hacia...

- ¿Kat? - me llamó Peeta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- Te decía que esto te servirá para estar callada la próxima vez.

- ¿Si, no? - se rió aún más - Creo que no te deberías de meter mucho conmigo, Mellark. Puedo tomar represalias contra ti en la próxima clase – dije intentando sonar seria.

- ¿Represalias? - asentí con la cabeza.

- Sí, igual te castigo atándote al cabecero de mi cama y me aprovecho de ti – bromeé.

- ¿Y crees de verdad que eso sería un castigo?

Ahora fue mi turno de quedarme a cuadros. ¿Peeta me había dicho eso? ¿Ha pasado algo y me lo he perdido? Mientras nos levantábamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases tomé la decisión. Ya era hora de pasar de nivel con las clases de Peeta...por su bien y por el mío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día fue duro, y cuando digo duro...digo duro. Desde que Kat pisó un pie en el aparcamiento de la universidad no pude hacer otra cosa que visualizarla desnuda de cintura para arriba. Saber lo que había debajo de esa estrechisima camiseta roja que llevaba puesta me cortaba la respiración y hacía que mis testículos se resintieran por la excitación. Aún no me podía creer que la hubiera tocado de esa manera y que no me hubiera dado un ataque de nervios en el intento.

Y para colmo aparece Delly con ese diminuto pantalón si es que se le podía llamar así a esa pequeña prenda. Señor, estaba seguro de que había braguitas más grandes que eso. Estaba deseoso; si todo salía bien pronto yo le quitaría esos pantaloncitos y le haría todo lo imaginable...o todo lo que me enseñase Katniss.

De todos modos, estaba contento. Las clases de Kat iban aparentemente bien, al menos por ahora, íbamos a empezar a tramar un plan contra Clove y nos iríamos una semana a Las Vegas. En un principio no estaba seguro de querer ir, pero luego me dije... ¡a la mierda! Tenía que empezar a vivir, a pasármelo bien y deshibirme y qué mejor sitio en que no me conocen de nada. Si algo salía mal me quedaba en ridiculo tenía en incentivo de que no me iban a ver más.

Como todos los jueves salí de mi casa rumbo a la mansión Everdeen. He de reconocer que hace unos días este caminito me intimidaba un huevo. Ahora no tanto, ahora lo hacía con un poco más de resolución ya que sabía a lo que atenerme...Al menos hasta que llamé a la puerta de la casa de Katniss y esta me abrió en bata.

La miré de arriba abajo. Esta vez nada de vaqueros, ni camisetas sencillas ni coleta mal hecha...esta vez iba en bata. Una bata de color azul oscuro, su pelo ondulado suelto y descalza, como siempre. Vale, respira campeón.

- Mellark, ¿pasas o nos quedamos aquí a contemplar en paisaje? - dijo con tono pícaro.

Subí las escaleras sonriendo. Me hacía gracia, últimamente cuándo nos picabamos nos llamabamos por los apellidos, cosa que solía pasar mucho últimamente. Cuando entré en su habitación me senté en mi lado habitual de la cama.

- ¿Te han torturado mucho tus hermanos antes de salir de casa? - dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, no mucho...- me rasqué la cabeza.

- Que raro – murmuró – Bueno... ¿quieres saber el contenido de las clases de hoy? - asentí con la cabeza – En la clase anterior dimos las zonas erógenas, pero no todas.

- ¿No? - pregunté como un idiota.

- Ni mucho menos – se acercó a mi andando sensualmente – Faltaron unos cuantos sitios – me susurró. Tragué en seco imaginandome lo que vendría – Hoy empezarás a aprender como dar y recibir placer.

Volví a tragar en seco cuando vi que se quitaba la bata. Debajo de esta llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior que constaba de una camiseta de encaje y un cullote negros. Se me hizo la boca agua, literalmente.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hicimos en la anterior clase? - como para no acordarme, hija de mi vida...

- Sí...

- Vale, tienes que seguir todos esos pasos antes de centrarte en el núcleo del placer, ¿me entiendes? - volví a asentir como un gilipollas – Empecemos...hazme un resumen de la clase anterior y sobre la marcha te explico en temario de hoy.

Ay, ay, ay...Venga...va. La animé a que se sentara a mi lado en la cama. Empecé besandola de la manera que ella me había enseñado; acaricié sus labios con mi lengua mientras mis manos entraban en el juego. La acaricié las mejillas, el cuello...la clavícula. Reconozco que jadeé cuando apoyó su mano en mi muslo, aunque lo disimulé – o al menos lo intenté – y seguí con mi tarea. Deslicé los labios por la piel de su cuello donde mordí ligeramente. Gimió bajito.

- No se si está bien el resumen que te estoy dando – bromeé, aunque estaba nervioso hasta los topes.

- Sí, creo que prestaste atención a la anterior clase – sonrió – Estás nervioso.

- Sí...

- No lo estés, es algo natural – dijo cerca de mi boca – Tienes que aprender a tomar el placer que una chica te puede brindar. Creéme, lo que te puedo hacer yo no es ni punto de comparación con lo que tu te haces.

Entonces me besó despacio para que me relajara un poco. Me agarré a si cintura justo cuando me acarició con su lengua...y empecé a hiperventilar cuando noté que me desabrochaba la camisa. Me iba acariciando la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Suspiré cuando al fin me la sacó por los brazos.

Cortó el beso, se separó de mi y me observó con detenimiento. Vi como sus ojos recorrían mi torso desnudo lentamente hasta el punto de ponerme nervioso. ¿Qué miraba tanto? ¿Y...y si no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo? Y eso que sólo había descubierto la mitad...joder, su silencio no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de ánimo.

- Estás...estás muy bueno – dijo al fin con un toque de incredulidad.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí – susurró – No parece que haya este pedazo de cuerpo debajo de esa ropa.

¿Había dicho pedazo de cuerpo? ¿Yo? Pasó su mano por mi pecho y siguió besándome. Sus palabras y sus pequeñas manos me hacían cosquillas y provocaban movimientos más que carnales en mis pantalones. Me estaba poniendo burro. Y me puso más burro aún cuando me habló de nuevo.

- ¿Me harías el favor de ir desnudándome?

Si eso es hacerte un favor...encantado. Sin que de mi boca saliera una palabra le quité la camiseta, si es que se le podía llamar así y observé de nuevo sus...tetas. Antes de que me dijera nada alcé la mano e hice lo que me enseñó el otro día; acaricié el contorno de su costado, con delicadeza, me acerqué a la piel tierna de su pecho y con suavidad le acaricié el pezón. Primero uno, luego el otro. Jugué con la pequeña pieza de metal que llevaba. Sonreí cuando la oí suspirar.

Kat volvió a besarme. Dios, me encantaban esos besos...creo que el beso fue uno de los mejores inventos de la historia.

- Vale – susurró contra mi boca – Llegados a este punto puedes pasar a la siguiente fase, si es que a ella le apetece – la miré interrogante – Le metes mano por debajo de la falda – oh, gracias por el apunte...- Ahora, te voy a desabrochar los pantalones...y te voy a tocar, ¿vale? Primero te mostraré como se hace...

¿Si? ¿En serio? Por favor... ¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato esta noche o qué? Gemí quedamente cuando Katniss me bajó lentamente la cremallera del pantalón haciendo que su mano se chocara irremediablemente con el bulto de mi entrepierna.

- Como te dije...no vayas directo al grano...rodea el elástico de su ropa interior – dijo mientras lo hacía ella – rozate con ella con suavidad...espera, vamos a quitarte esto.

Me bajó un poco más el pantalón hasta que terminé de quitarmelo yo. Miré hacia abajo. Dios...los boxers estaban a reventar, tanto que incluso era vergonzoso y...y se me quitó la vergüeza cuando Katniss metió su mano por mi ropa interior y me sacó la polla.

- Joder – murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasa? - miré hacia abajo. Ugh...mi erección me llegaba al ombligo.

- Es...es...enorme – dijo con los ojos como platos.

Vale, no sabía si reirme o llorar hasta que me acarició con su tibia mano. Me está tocando, me está tocando...oh señor...esto en verdad no se parecía en nada a los toques que yo me hacía.

- Tranquilo – me susurró.

Se puso a horcajadas encima de mi y siguió acariciandome.

- A nosotras nos gusta hacerlos disfrutar, es...una forma de obtener placer el hecho de que tu pareja disfrute con lo que le haces – susurró contra mi mejilla.

Sus pechos rozaban mi piel, podía sentir sus pezones totalmente erectos contra mi pecho. Y esas manos...me estaban volviendo loco. La agarré de los muslos y la besé antes de mirar hacia abajo. Mierda, mierda...ver esa pequeña mano moviendose contra mi me llevó al punto de no retorno. Entonces fue cuando maldije para mis adentros. Perfecto, Mellark...

* * *

_Jejeje, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Peeta? ¿Qué os ha parecido la clase de hoy?_

_gracias por vuestros comentarios... ando corta de tiempo por ello no puedo responder sus reviews pero en el proximo capitulo prometo hacerlo... actualizare el lunes... besos nos vemos... _

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Acaricié ese pequeño botón apretado a modo de prueba...esos pezones rosados me estaban volviendo literalmente loco..."Si roza las tetas contra ti arqueando el cuerpo quiere decir que le gustaria que se las tocases...o que se las chupases..." Bajé la cabeza para lamer lentamente el pezón perforado y oí como gemía. Dios, ese ruido, provocado por mi, se metió en mi cabeza como una de las más deliciosas melodías. Sin duda el mejor afrodisíaco era el gemido de una mujer...sentía que mi ropa interior empequeñecía por momentos. Seguí con los lametones hasta que de nuevo subí a su boca y la probé...para entonces ya estábamos los dos jadeando._

_- Peeta – dijo contra mi boca – Quitame las bragas..._


	14. Mejorando Las Clases

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 14 MEJORANDO LA CLASE

Hala, hala, halaaaaaaaaa. Decir que Peeta tenía un cuerpazo era quedarme corta. Tenía los músculos marcados, aunque sin ser exagerado. Tenía el abdomen tonificado, la piel lisa y una banda de fino vello que se perdía dentro de sus boxers y que terminaba...que terminaba en la más grande y perfecta polla que jamás hubiera visto nunca...y eso que había visto unas cuantas. Ni que decir tiene que el sueño erótico festivo que tuve el otro día con él no le hacía ni la más mínima justicia. Dios santo. Su miembro era grande y grueso y la base estaba cubierta por un fino y corto vello de color rubio. La erección le llegaba casi al ombligo y estaba brillante debido a la excitación. Joder... ¿cómo sería tenerlo en la boca? Bien, apuntate esto, Katniss...el sexo oral será la siguiente lección.

¿Acaso Peeta no podía dejar de sorprenderme? ¿Cómo era posible que se escondiera semejante especimen debajo de toda esa ropa? Jesús bendito...

Me subí encima de él para acariciarle mejor. Sentía el calor de su piel en la mía, su cuerpo medio entrelazado con el mío...noté que su respiración se aceleraba. No pude evitar excitarme al verle, y esos toques suaves y tímidos que me estaba dando...a parte sus ojos. Estaban nublados por el deseo tras esas horribles gafas.

Peeta me agarró de los muslos con fuerza y me besó. Me acarició los labios con la lengua mientras mi mano trabajaba sobre su cuerpo excitado, estaba bien, ambos estábamos bien...hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y se corrió. ¿Ya? Esto no tenía que haber pasado tan rápido...tan rápido y fugaz como las balas.

- Oh...joder – masculló mientras yo me bajaba de su cuerpo. Entonces me miró y volvió a maldecir – Mierda...uff, perdóname...yo...

Miré hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y vi que mi estómago estaba manchado de semen al igual que mi mano.

- Dios...qué vergüenza – murmuró – Yo...déjame que te limpie...

No me dio tiempo a decir nada. Tras ponerse bien los boxers de manera atropellada, salió disparado hacia mi cuarto de baño. En apenas unos segundos salió con un montón de pañuelos de papel. Se acercó a mi y me limpió con suavidad, asegurandose de dejar mi piel limpia. Preferí no decir nada. En verdad se le veía avergonzado, aunque no tenía por qué. Cuando terminó me miró de reojo y fue a tirar los pañuelos a la papelera. Cuando volvió yo ya tenía la bata puesta de nuevo.

- Lo siento – murmuró de nuevo.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, Peeta...simplemente no lo has podido evitar...ya está.

- Pero me he...me he corrido casi antes de empezar – susurró como si alguien nos estuviera escuchando – Al final va a resultar que Marvel tiene razón...

- ¿Qué? - dije sentándome a su lado. Algo me había perdido.

- Marvel – suspiró – Marvel me dijo que intentara no correrme en los cinco primeros minutos...y mírame – dijo abatido - Creo que he durado cuatro...

- Marvel es un capullo a veces...- dije riéndome – Es normal lo que te ha pasado, Peeta. Es la primera vez que una chica te toca. Me hubiera gustado ver el primer contacto de Marvel con una chica – le vi sonreir un poco.

- Uff, no creo que ni se acuerde...en fin, supongo que la clase de hoy se ha terminado, ¿no?

- Bueno...no se ha terminado...si tu no quieres. Si te apetece intentarlo...- dije mirándole de arriba abajo parándome un segundo más en sus boxers...argg.

- Dijiste...dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a dar placer a una chica. Te referías a la...a la masturbación, ¿no? - preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Obviamente.

- Pues...a mi no me importa seguir la clase...si tu quieres, claro.

- Para eso estamos, Mellark – gracias a los cielos porque tenía un calentón de la leche...

Le volví a ver como tragaba en seco – por enésima vez esta tarde – cuando me senté de nuevo a su lado.

- A ver...resumamos...ya te has enrollado con ella. Has tenido una buena sesión de besos y un poco de sobeteo. Cuando el ambiente esté más que saturado de hormonas entonces, si ella quiere, pasas a la acción. Tienes que leer sus reacciones, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Leer sus reacciones?

- Sí...por ejemplo. La estás acariciando la pierna, subes por el muslo y...ella se abre ligeramente quiere decir que estaría más que encantada si subieras un poquito más. Si roza las tetas contra ti arqueando el cuerpo quiere decir que le gustaría que se las tocases...o que se las chupases...- susurré.

- Oh...lo voy captando – dijo mientras se recolocaba las gafas...otra vez.

- Vale, antes de tocar en el triángulo del amor – sonreí con malicia al ver la cara de Peeta – tienes que comprobar que la chica está mojada, si no puede resultar un poco molesto – vi como asentía – De ahí el juego previo antes de la acción, ella tiene que estar excitada antes de tocar nada ahí abajo. Tampoco lo harás de forma brusca, empezarás suave...ya tendrás tiempo de ser salvaje más tarde – asintió de nuevo – Entonces... ¿quieres probar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vale, lo de correrme tan pronto había sido un hostión en la cara en toda regla. El mayor miedo que tenía – por culpa de mi puñetero hermano – se había hecho realidad. Joder...correrme encima de Katniss había sido más que vergonzoso. Creía que la clase de esta tarde se había jodido...pero ni mucho menos.

En este momento tan singular en el que una chica como Katniss me estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo se me vino a la cabeza un posible nombre para titular la clase de hoy: Dios existe, oh si. Kat me iba a iniciar en la exploración del placer de una mujer...esta iba a ser una clase muy práctica. Y yo no iba a dudar en tomar los conociemientos que me ofrecía.

Katniss seguía a mi lado mirándome directamente a los ojos...esperando mi respuesta. Asi que asentí lentamente. Se levantó un segundo para quitarse la bata. Grrrr... sólo conservaba el culotte ya que su camiseta – o el intento – estaba tirada en algún lugar de su habitación. Sus tetas estaban expuestas y los pezones directamente apuntandome a mi.

Observé con atención como se tumbaba sobre la cama.

- ¿Peeta? - me llamó.

- ¿Q...q...que? - deja de tartamudear, capullo.

- Puedes empezar.

¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Vale...argg. Tío, tienes una hermosa chica tumbada en una enooorme cama. Tragate los putos nervios y haz algo.

Me recliné sobre ella y la besé. Kat me respondió al momento pasando las manos por mi nuca, enredando los dedos en los mechones sueltos de mi pelo, justo como a mi me gustaba. Me incliné un poco más, metiendo un muslo entre sus piernas. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a estar así con una chica me habría reído en su cara...Daba igual, ahora estaba aquí con Katniss...Continué con mi exploración, dando pequeños y cortos besos desde la clavícula hasta su pecho. Entonces arqueó la espalda y me ofreció su cuerpo.

Acaricié ese pequeño botón apretado a modo de prueba...esos pezones rosados me estaban volviendo literalmente loco..."Si roza las tetas contra ti arqueando el cuerpo quiere decir que le gustatía que se las tocases...o que se las chupases..." Bajé la cabeza para lamer lentamente el pezón perforado y oí como gemía. Dios, ese ruido, provocado por mi, se metió en mi cabeza como una de las más deliciosas melodías. Sin duda el mejor afrodisíaco era el gemido de una mujer...sentía que mi ropa interior empequeñecía por momentos. Seguí con los lametones hasta que de nuevo subí a su boca y la probé...para entonces ya estábamos los dos jadeando.

- Peeta – dijo contra mi boca – Quitame las bragas...

Casi no le di tiempo a acabar la frase. Como un autómata obedecí la orden. La prenda se deslizó lentamente por las cremosas piernas de Katniss – que en ese momento se me antojaron larguisimas – hasta que quedaron fuera de juego. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, Kat extendió las piernas y me dejó ver sus secretos.

Joder...cielo santo. El sexo de Katniss estaba completamente depilado dejandome ver a la perfección sus labios intimos, brillantes y sonrosados por la excitación. ¿Por mi? ¿Yo le podía haber provocado tal reacción? Su respiración estaba acelerada y la mía no estaba mucho mejor. Con las vistas que tenía frente a mi, el nivel de mi excitación subió como diez puntos.

Ahora venía el dilema...no sabía qué hacerla. No sabía como tocarla...una cosa era la teoría y otra muy diferente la práctica. Kat, evidentemente, notó mi indecisión.

- Comprueba si estoy mojada.

Llevé los dedos a su intimidad y la toqué con suavidad. Mmm, mojada no...lo siguiente. Estaba húmeda, caliente y resbaladiza. Deslicé el dedo arriba y abajo mientras Katniss alzaba las caderas contra mi mano. Suspiró sonoramente.

- Es que...ufff – cerró los ojos aunque continuó moviendo las caderas mientras yo seguía tocándola – Si le...acaricias a una chica el clitoris...la volverás loca...

Ahora mismo estaba experimentando un subidón en toda regla, así que envalentonado por mis nuevas sensaciones, decidí explorar por mi mismo. Abrí sus tiernos labios con los dedos. Su interior estaba muy sonrosado y rebosaba humedad. Ahí, escondido en su capullo, encontré el pequeño clitoris. Gracias, clases de anatomía. Lo acaricié despacio...y Katniss gimió fuertemente.

- Peeta – susurró entre respiraciones entrecortadas – Más.

No entendía exactamente que quería hasta que ella misma llevó mi dedo hasta su entrada. Oh, de acuerdo. Poco a poco introduje mi dedo medio en su interior. Katniss volvió a jadear haciendo que mis testiculos se resintieran seriamente.

- Por favor – me rogó – Mueve la mano, Peeta.

Ah, si...claro. Deslicé el dedo más hacia dentro...su interior era como terciopelo. Terciopelo húmedo que se amoldaba a mi dedo como una segunda piel. El lugar era estrecho y muy muy cálido. Se me escapó un gemido al pensar cómo sería tener ahí dentro la polla. Añadí un segundo dedo mientras Kat se agitaba de nuevo contra mi mano. ¿En verdad le estaba dando ese placer? ¿En verdad lo estaba disfrutando? Se retorció arqueando el cuerpo...pues va a ser que si.

Mi mano estaba húmeda debido a la excitación de Katniss que jadeaba cada vez más alto. Entonces ella se llevó su propia mano hasta su clitoris...ah, no...eso si que no. No podría aguantar a Kat tocándose ella misma...le aparté su mano y la sustituí por la mía. A los pocos segundos sentí como los musculos internos de Katniss se contraían con fuerza contra mi dedo. Y gritó. Fuerte y alto.

Katniss se quedó tendida sin fuerzas sobre la cama, relajada. Saqué el dedo de su interior y comprobé el resultado de su orgasmo. Tenía los dedos mojados y resbaladizos. ¿Cómo sería...? Entonces me llevé los dedos a la boca y los chupe. El olor era dulce, maravilloso y el sabor...no me podía imaginar que una mujer podía saber de esa forma. Completamente deliciosa.

Debí de cerrar los ojos ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta Katniss se había apoyado sobre sus codos y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Y para aumentar mi sobre excitado ego no me sonrojé como era de esperar. Bueno...o quizás ya lo estaba...

- ¿Qué tal? - le pregunté.

- Muy bien...genial – se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada frente a mi – Tienes unas manos con un gran potencial – me susurró.

- ¿En serio te ha gustado? - aún me parecía increíble que la hubiera hecho disfrutar de esa manera.

- Ha sido...fantástico...Creo que en tus manos has tenido la prueba de lo estupendo que ha sido para mi. ¿A ti que te ha parecido?

- La cosa más asombrosa – reconocí.

- Bien – sonrió mientras alcanzaba la bata y se la ponía – Supongo que la próxima vez vendrás más relajado para que esto no sea unilateral.

- Eso espero – dije rascandome la cabeza. Entonces Katniss bajó la vista a mi vergonzosa entrepierna. Oh, Dios...

- Esto... ¿Peeta?

- ¿Sí?

- Vas a explotar...literalmente...- dijo señalándome - ¿Quieres...quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?

- Eh...- ¿dejar que Bella me toque de nuevo? Con lo burro que estaba en estos momentos esto podía ser la ecatombe, no gracias...- Creo que no...la clase me ha dejado muy buen sabor de boca – sonreí ante mi broma – No quiero volver a parecer un volcán...creo...creo que voy al baño...

Oi a Kat reirse mientras yo cerraba la puerta de su baño. Cuando me bajé los boxers y miré hacia abajo gemí... ¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan impulsiva, joder? Sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo...Dios, me sentí gilipollas cuando comprendí que estaba manteniendo una conversación con mi pene...Apenas envolví la polla en mi mano me corrí de nuevo. ¿Pero esto que es? ¿Y si sufría de eyaculación precoz?

Salí del baño algo cabizbajo. Recogí mi ropa y me vestí ante la atenta mirada de Katniss. En ese momento comprobé que apenas me había sentido avergonzado por mi desnudez, supongo que eso sería algo bueno...

- Peeta, no te preocupes por el tema...

- Es...frustrante – reconocí.

- Es normal...mira, te puedo dar un consejo, luego tu eres libre de hacerlo o no – asentí – Masturbate en casa, incluso varias veces...Ya verás que poco a poco aprendes a controlar y a conocer tu cuerpo, cada vez durarás más. Aún llevas el letrero de novato en la espalda. Tu cuerpo se irá acostumbrando al sexo...Ya sabes, a lo bueno nos acostumbramos en seguida – sonrió con sinceridad.

- Sí, supongo...supongo que no tengo nada que perder. Y siento enormemente haberme corrido sobre ti – sonrió y se acercó a mi hasta quedar a dos palmos de mi cara.

- No pasa nada...yo me he corrido sobre ti – y lo bien que se había sentido eso...

- Katniss...me ha gustado mucho esta clase.

- Y a mi, creeme...aunque debes saber que aún queda lo mejor...

Un gemido se quiso escapar de mi boca, pero no pudo salir porque Kat estampó sus labios contra los míos. Su toque era delicado, suave...su lengua lamió mis labios...Esta mujer algún día me mataría...Bueno, al menos tenía la certeza de que no moriría vírgen...

* * *

_Hola chicas volvi con este nuevo capitulo espero se de su agrado... quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han dejado... **yukikandavobifield... Lucrecia arctita... Day Lynn Leery... XkanokoX... RapunzelDavies... Luna Potter Granger... Katimon... anon... Gabita Potter Weaslie... Honami... Valee... Wisper Diggory... Lilian Everdeen... Loply Mellark... **gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir y ayer en los premios Mtv... Josh y Jenifer ganadoron los premios a mejor actor y actris... que feliz soy_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- A lo mejor el primer día que te vio las tetas le dio un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Tienes en casa algún inhalador para el asma? - dijo riéndose._

_- O a lo mejor tiene un micropene y aún se lo estás buscando. Igual por eso aún no habeis echado el casquete._

_- ¡Ugh! ¡Joder! - grité haciendo que los chicos de la mesa de al lado nos miraran – Ni le ha dado un puto ataque de ansiedad ni tiene un micropene... Peeta tiene la polla más grande que jamás haya visto, ¿vale? - los chicos que nos miraban silbaron como camioneros, aunque se callaron cuando les hice la mirada del tigre..._


	15. Consejos Y Confesiones

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 15 CONSEJOS Y CONFESIONES

A estas alturas estaba hasta los huevos del centro comercial, de las tiendas, del viaje a Las Vegas y de su puta madre. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era comprarme un refresco con un montóooon de hielo, sentarme y quitarme los zapatos. Oh, y a ser posible meter los pies bajo el agua fría.

Llevábamos exactamente tres horas y cincuenta minutos de compras. Vale, no es que no me gustara ir de compras...de hecho, me encantaba. El problema era que Annie nos había arrastrado a Glim y a mi casi de los pelos a la salida de las clases. Esa maniobra se podía haber calificado de rapto...Por Dios, en la única tienda en la que no entramos fue en la de animales...aún.

Por petición expresa por mi parte y por la de Glim – y casi de rodillas – hicimos una parada en un local de comida rápida. Sin exagerar, nos derrumbamos en las sillas y dejamos caer las bolsas sin ningún cuidado.

- ¿Cómo coño puede tener tanta energía? - me preguntó Glim mientras Annie pedía la comida.

- No se...pero cada día creo más en la posibilidad de que se inyecte Red Bull en las venas...

- ¿Quién se chuta Red Bull? - preguntó Annie. Traía dos bandejas repletas de patatas y hamburguesas, de todos los tamaños y sabores. Que viva el colesterol, oh yeah.

- ¡Tu! - chilló Glim mientras la señalaba con el dedo – ¡No se como cojones mi hermano soporta tu ritmo! - dijo mientras mordía una hamburguesa.

- Eh, yo también tengo que seguir el ritmo de tu hermano...una cosa por la otra.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunté divertida – Finick es el tío más tranquilo que haya conocido...

- Estoy hablando del folleteo – rodó los ojos – Que te voy a contar a ti que no sepas...le has catado...

- Eh, eh...me niego a hablar de eso... ¿Quieres que opine de como folla tu novio? - hizo una mueca – Justo, lo que yo me pensaba.

- En fin, como iba diciendo...es equilibrio...Él me lleva de compras las veces que quiero y yo lo doy los meneos las veces que él quiera – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo dices como su fuera un martirio follar con mi hermano cuando te gustan más las pollas que los bolsos de Channel – dijo Glimmer escupiendo parte de su BigMac. Joder, cada día que pasaba se parecía más a Marvel.

- Eh, eh, eh...ahí te has pasado un huevo. No me gustan todas las pollas...sólo la de tu hermano – dijo con un gesto casi cómico.

- Joder...chicas... ¿no podemos tener una conversación en la que no se incluyan ni bolsos, ni penes, ni nada por el estilo? - pregunté intentando parecer seria.

- Oh...lo sentimos mucho, cielo – dijo Annie batiendo las pestañas mientras bebía de su refresco – Intentaremos no sacar temas de este tipo...nos solidarizamos contigo, ya que tu estás a pan y agua – ambas se rieron...ten amigas para esto...

- ¿Has usado ya el vibrador? - preguntó Glim con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Claro que lo ha usado! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin acción? ¿Dos semanas? Apuesto a que mi hermano aún no te ha visto ni una tetilla – dejé la comida en la bandeja y las miré fijamente.

- ¿Por qué os meteis con Peeta? ¿Es que no teneis un poco de confianza en él?

- En ese sentido...no – dijo Annie – A ver, adoro a mi hermano, es mi mellizo...compartimos durante ocho meses el útero de mi madre...pero no creo que pueda tirarse a Delly. De hecho, no creo que la rubia le deje acercarse a menos de tres metros a la redonda. En serio, no dudo de tus habilidades como profesora de kamasutra – sonrió – Pero...no...no lo veo - dijo chascando la lengua.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Glim mientras cogía su segunda hamburguesa – Intento imaginarme a Peeta follando...y es que no lo veo – Annie la miró con cara de asco.

- Oh... ¡joder! Peeta tiene mucho potencial, más del que os podeis imaginar. Debajo de toda esa ropa horrorosa tiene un cuerpazo que ya quisieran muchos – ambas dejaron sus vasos sobre la mesa y me miraron fijamente.

- ¿Has visto desnudo a mi hermano? - mierda, para qué coño abriré la boca.

- Pues...puede – murmuré.

- ¿Puede? Esto es muy sencillo, o si o no - Annie rodó los ojos - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué...qué le has hecho? Oh, por Dios...no me puedo creer que Peeta haya follado ya...tan pronto – gritó

- Schhh, eh...Peeta no ha follado...aún. Y no quiero hablar más del tema, ¿vale? Dije que no diría nada a no ser que fuera él el que lo contara – ambas me miraron con sonrisa pícara.

- ¿De verdad que está bueno? - preguntó Glim – joder con el mojigato.

- Vamos...cuentanos algo, Kat...- Annie puso morritos – Nosotras te contamos detalles de nuestras experiencias sexuales – alzó las cejas – A no ser...a no ser de que pase algo que no nos quieras decir. A lo mejor el primer día que te vio las tetas le dio un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Tienes en casa algún inhalador para el asma? - dijo riéndose.

- O a lo mejor tiene un micropene y aún se lo estás buscando. Igual por eso aún no habeis echado el casquete.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Joder! - grité haciendo que los chicos de la mesa de al lado nos miraran – Ni le ha dado un puto ataque de ansiedad ni tiene un micropene... Peeta tiene la polla más grande que jamás haya visto, ¿vale? - los chicos que nos miraban silbaron como camioneros, aunque se callaron cuando les hice la mirada del tigre.

- ¿La tiene grande? - preguntó Glim – A ver...define que es para ti grande – me tapé los ojos con las manos. Eran imposibles...

- Así – hice un gesto con las manos. Ahora las que silbaron fueron las chicas.

- Vaya fiera mi hermanito...Pero no entiendo por qué aún no le has echado un polvete.

- Porque todo lleva su tiempo, Annie. Peeta tiene la autoestima por el suelo fruto de todos estos años en lo que se han estado riendo de él...cada vez que le digo algo bueno de él se sorprende. Él no se ve a si mismo, se esconde detrás de esas gafas gruesas y esa ropa tan jodidamente horrorosa...

- Eso déjamelo a mi. Sólo dame un permiso y le convertiré en un modelo de Calvin Klein – dijo annie sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Modelo? ¿Pero de ropa o de calzoncillos? Porque según Katniss tiene un buen trabuco para...- dijo Glimmer mientras se llenaba la boca de patatas fritas.

- Eres más bruta que un arao, Glim...De todos modos creo...creo que se me está ocurriendo una idea. Chicas, tenemos que hacer unas cuantas compras más.

Annie se levantó dando saltitos cuando entendió lo que íbamos a hacer. Esto me costaría un par de horas más de sufrimiento junto a la duende...Sólo esperaba que la idea que se me había ocurrido funcionase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como las chicas habían sido secuestradas y arrastradas literalmente por la demonio de mi hermana para ir de compras tras las clases, tuvimos que irnos solos a casa. Finick se quedaría con nosotros hasta que las chicas regresasen...claro, que eso era una metáfora. Sabíamos cuando se iban de compras, pero no sabíamos cuando volverían...

El camino hasta casa fue un caos, como siempre que Marvel jugaba con la radio del coche. Ahora le había tocado el turno a Just dance de Lady Gaga para ser destrozada por el vozarrón de Marvel. Finick se iba descojonando, literalmente y yo tenía que taparme la boca con las manos hasta que no pude más y estallé en una sonora carcajada.

Notaba que mi humor había cambiado escalonadamente. Aunque no descuidaba mis estudios, ya no me pasaba horas y horas estudiando porque sí. Ahora pasaba más tiempo con los chicos que poco a poco me introducían en sus bromas...sin ser el protagonista de ellas. Fuera de los libros y lejos de las clases había un mundo que estaba empezando a gustarme, y mucho. Sin duda el cambio que estaba dando era positivo, al menos para mi.

Cuando llegamos a casa Finick y yo nos pusimos con nuestros respectivos trabajos de clase mientras Marvel preparaba merienda para un regimiento. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en la mesa para comer. Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego se centraron en mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté mientras comía.

- ¿Qué...qué tal van tus...clases? - preguntó Finck – Ya llevas unas cuántas y aún no nos has dicho nada...

- Bueno – tosí – Yo...a ver...

- Por si tienes dudas, lo que te está preguntando nuestro cuñado es que si yas has mojado la porra – me atraganté en cuanto oí a Marvel Me miró serio y luego frunció el ceño – Eh, ¿por qué no te has sonrojado? Siempre te pones super nervioso con estos temas – de pronto sonrió – Oh, ya entiendo...no te pones nervioso porque no hay nada que contar... ¡Eso es que no has tocado pelo todavía! - Marvel se empezó a reir de su propia broma como si se tratase de una hiena. Finck no lo pudo evitar y terminó riendo junto a él. Pues a mi no me hacía ni puta gracia...por eso hablé sin pensar.

- No, Marvel...no he tocado pelo porque no había pelo que tocar, ¿me entiendes?

Los chicos se callaron de repente, soltaron la comida que tenían entre las manos y me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Puñetero bocazas...ahora me torturarían para sonsacarme la información.

- ¿Has follado? - preguntó Marvel aún serio.

- Joder – susurré.

- ¿Y ahora dices palabrotas? - preguntó Finick.

- Joder – repetí – Digo lo que me sale de los huevos y no, aún no he follado, pero follaré. Eso de fijo – ambos me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos.

- ¿Qué...qué demonios te está haciendo Kat? Porque tío...definitivamente me gusta el cambio – reconoció mi hermano.

- A mi también me gusta mi cambio – le dije aún serio – Lo que no me gusta es que no confieis en mi, que no confieis en que no puedo cambiar...aunque no os lo creais me duelen vuestras bromas. La falta de confianza me mata...- murmuré.

- Mierda – espetó Finick – Lo siento mucho, tío...eran bromas sin mala intención. No sabíamos que te lo tomabas tan a pecho...sabes que te apoyamos. Yo personalmente me hubiera negado al trato con Kat si no creyese en tu cambio.

- No...el que lo siente soy yo – reconocí – Pero teneis que reconocer que a veces os pasais tres pueblos con las bromas...

- Eso es verdad – dijo Marvel – Entonces...¿no nos vas a decir nada de tus clases? - hizo un puchero que pretendía ser tierno; en verdad parecía un perro pachón.

- Me parece muy feo hablar con vosotros de las intimidades de Kat...

- Ella dijo que si querías contar algo que lo contases...además, igual te podemos echar una mano – dijo mi hermano. Me lo pensé antes de hablar...igual tenían razón...

- Bueno...yo...el otro día...me dio una clase muy interesante sobre la...- carraspeé – La masturbación en pareja – los chicos silbaron.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno...seguí los pasos que ella misma me había indicado...y enseñado. La toqué, la besé...fui al grano y...bueno, increiblemente tuvo un orgasmo.

- Pero eso está genial – me felicitó Finick – Ya verás que con la práctica aprenderás a tocar en los lugares clave para volverlas locas y...- Finick me miró - ¿Por qué estás así de cabizbajo? Le has dado a Kat un orgasmo, deberías de estar contento de que una mujer tan exigente como ella responda a tus caricias...

- Si, es que...bueno, yo...- arg, ¿cómo decirlo?

- Suéltalo – dijo Marvel con su tacto habitual.

- Mecorríantesdecincominutos.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Que – suspiré – Cuando ella me tocó...yo simplemente...¡puf! Me corrí casi antes de empezar – agaché la cabeza avergonzado.

- Bueno...no pasa nada. Yo creo que es normal. Eres más virgen que las amapolas del campo – dijo Finick mientras Marvel se reía por lo bajo – Ya verás que a próxima vez eso no te pasa.

- Eso me dijo Kat. Me dijo que no me obsesionara...

- Bueno – dijo Marvel – entonces...vamos camino de pervertirte, ¿no?

- Eso parece – sonreí.

- Terminaremos de pervertirte en Las Vegas. Allí al menos no nos conoce nadie si hacemos el ridículo.

- Me das miedo cuando hablas así – reconocí.

- Deberías de tener miedo – dijo con una sonrisa maligna. De aquí a que nos vayamos quedan un par de clases, ¿no es así? - asentí – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que antes de volver de Las Vegas, este – le dijo Marvel a Finick señalándome a mi – ha mojado churro.

- Cincuenta pavos – dijo el cobrizo extendiendo las manos.

- Hecho.

Rodé los ojos...estaban apostando delante de mi sobre cuando iba a perder la virginidad...hay que joderse, y nunca mejor dicho...Aunque me quedaba una duda...¿Quién de los dos ganaría la apuesta?

* * *

_Nos leemos mañana... lo siento ando enferma y estar frente ala compu me hace daño T T_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_¿Qué me iban a hacer entre las tres? Me daban miedo por separado, juntas...de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos como escarpias...subí las escaleras con los huevos en la garganta. Una vez en la habitación de Kat cerraron la puerta. Supuse que era para que yo no me escapara, ya que nadie nos interrumpiría._

_Katniss se sentó en su cama mientras que Glim y Annie me miraban detenidamente. De arriba abajo...de abajo arriba... ¿Qué miraban? Glim se giró mirandome por la espalda. Yo por mi parte no me atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo, por si acaso...hasta que Glim me dió un apretón en el culo._

_- ¡Eh! - me giré con las mejillas calientes – Me has metido mano._


	16. El Inicio Del Cambio

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 16 EL INICIO DEL CAMBIO

Se podía decir que el tercer grado al que me habían sometido los chicos no había sido tan horrible como había esperado en un principio. Tras sincerarme con ellos agradecí de veras la seriedad con el que trataban el tema.

Lo malo es que yo no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Arg, que si, que si...era sábado...aún quedaban tres días para la próxima clase, pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza el momento vergonzoso que pasé con Katniss. Así que... ¿qué hice? Seguir su consejo...me masturbé como el pajillero que era varias veces al día. Por Dios, si la leyenda urbana que decía que cascartela afectaba a la vista...yo no sería miope, sería invidente.

Así que aqui me encontraba yo, un sábado por la tarde medio derrumbado en mi cama tras una sesión se "hagalo por su propia mano". Un planazo, vamos. Ugh, ¿qué haría si en la próxima clase me pasaba lo mismo? ¿Y si yo tenía un problema con mi cuerpo? Vagué la mirada por mi habitación hasta que mis ojos se centraron en ese aparato que usaba todos los días... ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Internet...joder. Quizás si indagaba un poquito podría encontrar algún consejo para...para que mi polla no pareciera un puñetero volcán.

Me arrastré hasta la silla de mi escritorio y abrí el navegador...pero, ¿qué buscaba? Me vino la inspiración y escribí " como retrasar la eyaculación". Bueno, eso al menos me había quedado muy fino...

Ante mi se abrieron una infinidad de páginas, así que abrí una al azar...para dar de lleno en un foro desde el punto de vista femenino con consejos y toda la leche. Iba a salir de la página cuando unas lineas llamaron mi atención de la sección Todo lo que debes saber del pene...joder con el titulo de la sección. "Los hombres de entre dieciseis y veinticinco años suelen tener alrededor de diez ereciones diarias, la mayoría de ellas espontáneas, sin estimulo sexual previo..." Vaaaleeee, en ese sentido creo que vamos bien, al menos no me quedaba con la cosa de ser un jodido salido. "Podeis estimular los testiculos mientras...bla, bla, bla"..."para retrasar la eyaculación de vuestro chico podeis apuntaros un pequeño truco – espera que cojo papel y boli, pensé – cuando noteis que se va a correr debeis hacer un anillo con los dedos sobre la base de su pene y apretar ligeramente, ¡conseguirás unos segundos extras de placer!" Yuuuujuuuuu, si quieres tiramos confeti. Vale, apretar en la base...lo intentaré la proxima vez...

Ahora si, iba a apagar el ordenador cuando, sin querer – lo juro de verdad – pinché en un enlace por error... ¿qué me apareció? Un video porno. Arggg, hice intención de quitarlo en seguida, pero entonces recordé las palabras de Kat "¿Nunca has visto una peli porno?" "son muy educativas". Vale, son educativas...decidí terminar de ver el video. ¡Qué quereis! Soy un chico muy aplicado en cuanto a estudios se refiere...todo lo que sea "educativo" es bien recibido.

Lo primero que tuve que hacer fue girar la cabeza. Jesús...a esa chica la estaban metiendo un trabuco como su muñeca de grande, parecía que se iba a romper. Aún así parecía que gritaba de placer – y digo parecía porque bajé el volumen. Dios no quiera que Marvel me pillara viendo esto – mientras que el chico tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas...por no mencionar otra parte de su cuerpo. Oh, por favor...la postura esa no parecía muy cómoda, como estuvieran mucho rato más en esa posición les iba a doler los riñones...Apagué el video antes de que se terminara un tanto desilusionado. ¿Educativas? No se, no lo dudaba...pero yo sin duda prefería mi método, que Katniss me enseñara en persona. Quizás ese no era mi estilo, quizás era demasiado rudo para mi...no se, pero tampoco es que me hubiera puesto muy bruto viendo a esa pareja en la pantalla. ¿Era raro que yo no estuviera interesado en ese estilo de películas?

Di un respingo que me levantó de la silla cuando sonó mi teléfono. Sin duda tenía que ser alguno de mis hermanos, porque nadie más tenía mi número. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que se trataba de un número no reconocido.

- ¿Sí?

- Peeta, soy Katniss...Annie me ha dado tu teléfono...te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer ahora – sonreí aunque ella no me viera.

- No se...déjame mirar mi agenda...pues claro que no tengo nada que hacer – salvo ver guarradas en mi ordenador...capullo de mierda...

- ¿No tienes que estudiar? - podía intuir una sonrisa al otro lado del auricular.

- No, hoy no toca... ¿por qué lo preguntabas?

- Bueno – titubeó – Me preguntaba si te importaría venir a mi casa para...para dar una clase extra – murmuró. ¿Qué? ¿Una clase extra? - ¿Te importaría?

- Eh...para nada. Si quieres puedo estar en diez minutos allí – pedazo de ansias...

- Está bien. Un beso.

Vale, vale...una clase extra...vale. Estás preparado, tío. No te lo esperabas y estabas acojonado...pero tu puedes. Has leído esos consejos, incluso has visto un intento de video porno...vale, tu sabes qué hacer. Respira, es importante para seguir con vida...

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me asaltaron las dudas. ¿Pero para qué Kat me había citado para una clase...extra? ¿Me había preparado otro examen? ¿Cómo en el cine? ¿De qué se trataría? Ugh, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Tan nervioso que llegué a casa de Katniss cinco minutos después. Estaba frente a la puerta, me coloqué las gafas, me alisé la camisa y me sequé el sudor de las manos en la pernera del pantalón. Llamé a la puerta y...y me abrió Glim metiendose un sandwich de tamaño familiar entre pecho y espalda.

- Pasa, cuñao – dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

Entré hasta el salón, bueno...más bien me empujó. Allí estaba Kat con Annie y un montooooon de ropa de ¿chico? No se que me daba más miedo, si Katniss con sus clases o Annie con sus compras.

- Hola, Peeta – me dijo Katniss sonriente – Hemos preparado una clase especial.

- ¿Las tres? - dije con un deje de temor.

- Sí, hermano...aunque el cerebro pensante de todo esto soy yo, evidentemente – dijo Annie de manera cómica.

- ¿Qué os parece si subimos a mi habitación? Creo que estaremos mejor – propuso Katniss.

¿Qué me iban a hacer entre las tres? Me daban miedo por separado, juntas...de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos como escarpias...subí las escaleras con los huevos en la garganta. Una vez en la habitación de Katniss cerraron la puerta. Supuse que era para que yo no me escapara, ya que nadie nos interrumpiría.

Katniss se sentó en su cama mientras que Glim y Annie me miraban detenidamente. De arriba abajo...de abajo arriba... ¿Qué miraban? Glim se giró mirandome por la espalda. Yo por mi parte no me atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo, por si acaso...hasta que Glimmer me dió un apretón en el culo.

- ¡Eh! - me giré con las mejillas calientes – Me has metido mano.

- No, no te he metido mano...he calibrado la materia prima en la que tenemos que trabajar – alcé una ceja – A ver, Kat nos dijo que estabas bueno...debajo de toda esa ropa – rodó los ojos – Sólo estaba comprobándolo.

Mi vista vagaba de Kat a Glim. Mi cuñada me acababa de meter un sobeteo de la leche porque...porque Katniss le había dicho que yo estaba ¿bueno? No sabía qué me sorprendía más, sinceramente. Kat tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó a Glimmer.

- Firme y duro como una piedra...va a resultar que los años de peleas y persecuciones con Marvel han dado resultado. Has sacado músculo – dijo mi cuñada.

Abrí los labios para decir algo, aunque... ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Me habían traído aquí para hacerme un repaso corporal o qué? Miré a Katniss con una interrogación en la cara.

- Te hemos traído para enseñarte unas cuantas cosas...

- Sí – la cortó mi hermana – Verás, queremos que cambies de estilo. Es más que obvio que necesitas renovarte – dijo evaluándome con la mirada – No sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro...

- Lo que quiere decir la enana loca es que tienes que empezar a cambiar un poco tu actitud – dijo Kat ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de mi hermana – Confiar en ti mismo y sacarte el mayor partido posible.

- ¿Eso es posible? - pregunté con miedo.

- Por supuesto – dijo Glim – Nosotras te ayudaremos, nene.

Oh, oh...tenía que haberme quedado en casa, tenía que haber puesto alguna excusa...En estos momentos mis libros universitarios me parecían de nuevo la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Se nota que has avanzado – dijo Katniss – estás menos tenso, estás más predispuesto en las clases – noté que mi cara se calentaba un poco – Pero ese cambio sólo lo hemos notado nosotros. El resto del mundo te sigue viendo igual... incluida Delly.

- Claro, tus cambios tienen que ser más obvios...- apuntó Annie – Delly nunca se fijará en tus cambios...porque no repara en ti...y para que repare en ti tienes que empezar a cambiar...

- Oh – susurré.

- Te vamos a dar unas nociones básicas – Kat se levantó y se paseó como si se tratara de una profesora de verdad – Como te dije, a las chicas nos gustan los chicos que son un poco...malos – el tono con el que dijo esa palabra me provocó un escalofrío – Un tipo seguro de si mismo, capaz de controlar la situación y que al mismo tiempo es capaz de seducir a una mujer y que esta caiga rendida a sus pies.

- Como el actor Jason Statham – dijo Glimmer poniendo ojitos. Katniss frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ya sabes...por favor, ¿no has visto Crank? Joder, el tío se pasa corriendo toda la puta película y aún así tiene tiempo de echarle un triki traka a la tía...- las chicas rodaron los ojos.

- Como sea – dijo Kat ignorando a Glimmer – aunque a veces pueda paraser lo contrario a las chicas no nos gusta un tio super empalagoso, a veces nos gusta que nos den caña. A ver, ¿por regla general qué nos suele atraer siempre? - me preguntó.

- No se...- dudé por unos momentos – A mi me suelen gustar las cosas que no están a mi alcance...

- ¡Justo! Eso no te pasa solo a ti, nos pasa a todos – dijo Katniss sentándose a mi lado – como dice el dicho: no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos...

- Ahora si que me he perdido – reconocí. ¿A donde quería llegar?

- Ahora Delly no te hace caso, pero te le hará. Con el cambio que tenemos pensado Delly se va a fijar en ti, estoy segura de que le interesarás...aunque sea algo pasajero. El quid de la cuestión es este: vas a hacerte notar – gemí bajito – De momento algo paulatino...

- Lo justo para que sepa que existes – murmuró Glim.

- Cállate, rubia...son mis clases – dijo Kat rodando los ojos – Cuando sepa que existes...ella notará que la sigues con la mirada, que estás pendiente de ella...sin resultar acosador, claro – ahora fui yo el que rodé los ojos – Que ella piense, ¿por qué coño me mira tanto? Oh, claro...seguro que le gusto – dijo imitando la voz de Delly - Luego llega tu cambio espectacular y...haces todo lo contrario. La ignoras por completo.

A ver, a ver...Primero la miro, luego un cambio espectacular y luego la ignoro... ¿Soy yo o es que la mente de las mujeres funcionan a una revolución superior a la media? Espera, espera... ¿cambio espectacular? ¿Yo?

- Eh...me he vuelto a perder.

- Deja, que yo se lo explico – dijo Glimmer sentándose entre nosotros – A ver...empezando por hoy, vas a cambiar poco a poco. Esto – dijo señalando las bolsas esparcidas – Son ropa y complementos para ti.

- Escogidos con mi buen gusto y criterio – apuntó Annie.

- Vamos a ir tanteando el terreno, que Delly sepa que tu la tienes entre los ojos...entonces realizaremos un cambio en profundidad que la dejará muerta, haremos que babeé por ti. Entonces es cuando tu la ignoras...de ahí lo que ha dicho Kat, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...en el momento en que empieces a ignorarla pensará, ¡joder, por qué me ignora ahora! Y hará todo lo posible por llamar tu atención.

- Yo...tengo varias dudas...para empezar, ¿qué es eso del cambio sutil y el cambio en profundidad? Eso...no lo tengo claro.

Glimmer y Annie se movieron a la vez como si las impulsara un pequeño resorte. Empezaron a sacar pantalones vaqueros, camisas, camisetas... ¿boxers de colorines? Miré con temor a Katniss.

- Que sepas que me fio de ti, no de ellas.

- Te he oído, capullo – dijo Glimmer.

- Tranquilo...vamos a empezar con pequeños cambios. El plato fuerte le dejaremos para Las Vegas.

- ¿Qué? - se puso de pie casi de un salto - ¿En Las Vegas?

- Quitate las gafas – dijo ignorando mi pregunta, fruncí el ceño - Oh, Peeta...hemos decidido que el cambio final sea en Las Vegas porque allí ni te conoce nadie, te sentirás más cómodo de esa manera, creéme. Y ahora, quítate esas gafas, ¿quieres?

Bueno, al menos la explicación de Katniss me había convencido, pero..^¿por qué me tenía que quitar las gafas en este monento? Si lo que querían es neutralizarme con mi punto debil lo tenían fácil. Sin gafas no veía un huevo. Al parecer yo fui el hermano que se llevó todas las puñeteras dioptrias. Ya se podía haber repartido un poco...

- Peeta – dijo Katniss con tono impaciente.

No sé por qué pero confiaba plenamente en ella...así que me quité las gafas. Mi visión se tornó al momento borrosa, no podía ver con claridad las claras de las que se hacían llamar amigas. Kat me cogió la mano y me puso en la palma algo alargado. Tanteé hasta que descubrí que se trataba de una funda para gafas. Lo habrí. Con dificultad vi cómo Kat se acercaba a mi hasta quitarme las gafas que ella misma me había dado. Con suavidad me las colocó. De nuevo pude ver mi entorno. Las chicas seguían esparciendo ropa mientras Katniss me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Mírate – me animó.

Me acerqué hasta el espejo del tocador de Katniss. Me habían comprado unas gafas metálicas, modernas y masculinas. Eran muy bonitas, lo tenía que reconocer. Mucho mejor que mi anterior montura.

- Te quedan genial, aunque la idea es que te pongas lentillas para que se pueda ver tu color de ojos...tienes un Azul realmente increíble. Nos dijeron en la óptica que esta tarde podríamos ir a recogerlas – no pude evitar sonreir de lado - Bien... ¿Seguimos?

No me dio tiempo a asentir. Katniss eliminó el espacio que nos separaba y empezó a sacarme la camisa de los pantalones. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿No me desnudaría delante de esas lobas? ¿Verdad? Pues no, se limitó a sacarme la camisa. Simplemente. Se alejó un par de pasos y me miró.

- Mucho mejor con la camisa así, más informal – opinó Annie – Oh, desabrochale los dos primeros botones.

Katniss la hizo caso ante la atenta mirada de las chicas. Noté el roce de sus pequeños dedos sobre la piel de mi pecho...

- Vale, me hago una idea – dijo Annie - ¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar ya a la acción? Tengo preparada toda esa ropa – puso un puchero – Me está llamando, ¿sabes? Ya tengo pensados los modelos y...

- ¿Quieres hacer los honores con el pelo? - dijo Katniss haciendo que mi hermana se callara al momento.

- Tu si que sabes hacerme feliz – dijo con tono cómico.

Annie se puso a mi altura y estiró los bracitos hasta mi pelo. ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Braceó un poco más hasta que se cansó. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedes sentarte? Como puedes observar no te llego...- suspiré y me senté en la butaca de Katniss - Ugh, ¿que te echas en el pelo para que quede tan estirado? - dijo intentando mover mi pelo.

- Gomina.

- ¿Gomina? Esto parece pegamento super glue – espetó – habrá que lavarlo. Mueve el culo.

Caminé al baño mientras un gemido se escapaba de mis labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Glimmer y yo nos miramos en cuanto Peeta y Annie abandonaron la habitación.

- ¿Crees que Peeta sobrevivirá a la energía de Annie? - pregunté mirando aún la puerta del baño.

- Tu y yo estamos vivas – dijo encogiendose de hombros – No creo que sea para tanto...

- Duro y firme como una piedra – sonreí mientras repetía lo que ella había dicho sobre el culo de Peeta.

- En mi vida he sido más sincera – dijo muy seria – Como todo lo tenga igual de duro...

- Eres muy bruta, Glim.

- Vale, vale – sonrió – Le quedan bien las gafas, ¿eh?

- Sí – reconocí – Pero de todas formas vamos a probar con las lentillas y...

Peeta apareció de nuevo en la habitación con una toalla rosa demasiado femenina para él sobre los hombros. Tenía el pelo mojado, alborotado, despeinado de manera totalmente caotica...y le quedaba de muerte. No llevaba las gafas puestas ya que toda su cara estaba empapada de agua. Ese azul de sus ojos era realmente espectacular...hasta que bizqueó porque no veía un huevo.

Dios – susurró Glim - ¿Le has visto bien?

Sí, claro que le había visto bien. Vale que aún llevaba esa ropa fea, pero parecía otro con la camisa por fuera, el pelo despeinado y sin gafas...entonces se apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente y...arggg, eso fue sexy. Oh dios... ¿he dicho sexy? Sí, sexy...hasta que bizqueó de nuevo.

- Agradecería que me dieras las gafas – espetó a Annie – recuerdame que no deje que me laves de nuevo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Glim.

- Me ha metido el dedo en el ojo...tres veces – se puso las gafas y le hizo la mirada del tigre a la duende.

- Que si, que si...- dijo batiendo la mano quitandole importancia – Vamos a podarte la cabeza.

En el momento en que Annie se arremangó, Peeta corrió hasta ponerse detrás de mi usandome como escudo.

- No dejes que se acerque a mi con unas tijeras – me suplicó haciendome reir.

- Oh, no seas miedica, Peet...- dijo sacando unas tijeras de peluquera – He visto mil veces hacerlo a mi peluquero Lucas – se defendió.

- Eh...Annie, baja eso – dije señalando las tijeras – Mírale bien – tiré de Peeta hasta que se puso delante de Annie – Su pelo...simplemente así, despeinado...es genial. No hace falta hacerle nada.

- ¿No? - preguntaron Annie y Peeta a la vez.

Annie le rodeó y observó el pelo de Peeta. Aunque aún estaba húmedo se podía apreciar cierto matiz de color bronce en el pelo de Peeta. Un color realmente bonito. Annie arrugó la nariz.

- Me gusta. Aunque vamos a secarlo un poco con el secador.

Peeta respiró tranquilo y contento de no tener que enfrentarse a las tijeras de Annie mientras me miraba agradecido. No tardó más de cinco minutos en secar la cabellera de Peeta. Las tres le miramos a traves del espejo. Oh sí, parecía otro...al menos de cuello para arriba.

- No puedo esperar a ponerle toda esa ropa encima – murmuró Annie.

- Ni yo – apuntó Glim.

Entonces a mi mente vino un pensamiento...yo no quería ponerle ropa, quería quitarsela... porque sabía perfectamente lo que había debajo...y lo iba a disfrutar...

* * *

_Jejeje, ya ha comenzado el cambio...a ver lo que le hacen en Las Vegas... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que Delly se fijará en Peeta?_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios: **Day Lynn Leery... XkanakoX... Katimon... Wisper Diggory... RapunzelDavies... Lucrecia Arctita... Poolyy... yukikandabovifield... Caro... Mayra... Yay... Xime25... monogotas2...** espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, falta muy poco para el cambio total... agradesco tambien alas que me han agregado a las alertas y favoritos... y muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir... ahora si me voy mas al rato tengo cita con el medico..._

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Clove...¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer en vez de estar aquí metiendo las narices donde no te llaman? - dijo Katniss con serenidad...aunque la notaba que se estaba conteniendo – No se...como por ejemplo, ir a hacer alguna pócima, o ir a clavar agujas a alguno de tus muñecos de vudú – dijo irónicamente. Clove puso una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro._

_- ¿Y tu no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que esperar a un friki a que salga de su clase? No se...como por ejemplo follarte a alguien en los baños, o chuparsela a alguien en algún rincón oscuro – Kat dio un paso adelante hacia Clove, aunque Marvel la cogió del brazo y la puso tras él..._


	17. ¿ Has Dicho Sexy ?

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 17 ¿HAS DICHO SEXY?

Las chicas insistieron en ir a recoger las famosas lentillas esa misma tarde, aunque yo estaba demasiado saturado. Habían sido pequeños cambios, pero muchos en un día. Así que agradecí enormenente a Katniss el gesto que tuvo ofreciéndose ella a ir a por las benditas lentillas.

A decir verdad todo había sido muy sutil, nada de lo que me había imaginado mientras esas tres me arrastraban hacia la habitación de las torturas. Abrir un poco más la camisa, unas gafas nuevas y dejar mi pelo a su libre albedrio y...ta chán. Era yo, pero un poco menos friki. Estos pequeños cambios era algo con lo que podría lidiar hasta que llegara el gran momento, mi extreme makeover personal, como lo llamaba Annie.

Realmente no había podido ver con detalle lo que me habían comprado, ni de qué tipo de ropa se trataba y a decir verdad me daba un poco igual, eso si...con dos opciones. Tener a Kat presente en el momento del cambio – aunque eso no lo dudaba – y tener a Annie y sus terrorificas tijeras lejos de mi.

Me miré en el espejo de mi cuarto antes de salir al encuentro con mis hermanos. Me coloqué estas nuevas gafas de nuevo, estas eran mucho más modernas que la anteriores...y menos frikis. Me pasé las manos por el pelo justo como me dijo Katniss que hiciera, haciendo que varios mechones se descolocaran. Me veía un poco raro, pero me acostumbraría.

Cuando entré en la cocina mi madre estaba colocando bollos en una bandeja. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miró y sonrió.

- No me canso de repetirte que estás mucho más guapo así, hijo – dijo mi madre mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje – murmuré.

- Es la verdad...Aún no se como Katniss ha sido capaz de obrar el milagro y hacer que cambies un poquito tu apariencia y convencerte de que te vayas con ellos de viaje.

- Como ya te dije una vez, mamá – oí la voz de Marvel a mis espaldas – Kat puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere – entrecerré los ojos hasta dejarlos en una tensa linea. Será bocazas...

- ¿Sí? A veces es bueno ser así...además, esa chica tiene muy buen gusto, son unas gafas preciosas – sonrió mi madre.

- Pues espera a verle esta tarde con lentillas – dijo mi hermana Annie dando saltitos. Mi madre abrió mucho los ojos.

- Me encanta la idea de las lentillas, tienes unos ojos azules taaan bonitos...

- Eso fue lo que le dijo Kat – dijo Annie dandome codazos – Bueno...según ella no es lo único bonito que tiene – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Qué?

- Tenemos que irnos si no llegaremos tarde- dije cuando vi que mi madre abría la boca para preguntar. Mejor cortar la conversación aqui...

- Pero si solo son las...- miró el reloj - mierda, si...llegamos tarde – murmuró Marvel – Ya estais moviendo el culo...

Preferí callarme de camino a la universidad y no preguntarle a Annie qué era lo que yo tenía bonito, según Kat. Muchas veces es mejor vivir en la ignoracia, pensé.

Cuando bajé del Hummer noté que varios compañeros me miraban. Oh no... ¿tanto se notaba el cambio? ¿Me dirían algo? ¿Se meterían conmigo por esto? Mi cara debía de reflejar mi ansiedad porque automaticamente Kat se puso a mi lado.

- Me están mirando – dije como si no fuera obvio.

- Pues espera a que te pongamos la ropa nueva – murmuró. Yo no pude evitar gemir en alto – Oh, venga...te miran porque tu aspecto ha mejorado. Esas gafas y ese pelo te hacen parecer arrebatador.

- ¿Arrebatador? - repetí alzando una ceja.

En ese momento pasó Delly por nuestro lado. Saludó con la cabeza a Katniss, esta la devolvió el saludo, desvió la mirada y...me miró. Delly frunció el ceño y me miró de nuevo, escrutándome con los ojos de arriba abajo. ¿Delly me había mirado? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que existo? Así que el plan de Kat parecía que empezaba por buen camino, ¿no? al menos eso esperaba...

- Totalmente arrebatador – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras avanzábamos a clases – ¿Has visto como te ha mirado Delly? Ya se ha dado cuenta de que estás aquí - asentí sin creermelo aún – Empieza el show, Peeta...así que tenemos que avanzar. Tengo las lentillas en mi taquilla, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

- Uh, Peet – gritó Marvel a mis espaldas - La pregunta del millón... ¿cómo lo "hacemos"'? - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. Katniss y yo le miramos con cara de "cállate" – Joder, vaya sentido del humor de mierda que teneis por la mañana...Podrías hacerlo en casa, me gustaría estar presente en el momento en el que Peeta se meta el dedo en el ojo al intentar ponerse las lentillas – y sonrió como el capullo que era. Genial, en mi casa...entonces recordé.

- Tengo reunión esta con los chicos del club de ciencias a la salida – dije chascando la lengua – Llegaré un poco más tarde, no vais a quedaros esperándome hasta que salga.

- No te preocupes – dijo Kat – Yo te espero hasta que salgas y luego te llevo a tu casa.

- Vaya,vaya, vaya – enfoqué la vista justo detrás de Katniss. Era Clove, oh, oh...- ¿Haciendo la buena acción del día? Esperando al friki a que salga para llevarle a casita, no vaya a ser que al nene le pase algo – se rió como una hiena.

- Clove... ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer en vez de estar aquí metiendo las narices donde no te llaman? - dijo Katniss con serenidad...aunque la notaba que se estaba conteniendo – No se...como por ejemplo, ir a hacer alguna pócima, o ir a clavar agujas a alguno de tus muñecos de vudú – dijo irónicamente. Clove puso una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro.

- ¿Y tu no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que esperar a un friki a que salga de su clase? No se...como por ejemplo follarte a alguien en los baños, o chuparsela a alguien en algún rincón oscuro – Katniss dio un paso adelante hacia Clove, aunque Marvel la cogió del brazo y la puso tras él.

- Dos cositas, nena – dijo Marvel – Con Katniss ni se te ocurra meterte delante de mi, es como mi hermana, así que la respetas...Y segundo, deja de llamar friki a mi hermano, guarra...para hablar de los demás tienes que mirar primero lo tuyo – dijo mirandola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

- ¿Me estás comparando con estos dos? - dijo señalándonos – No me jodas.

- Pues no te agaches – dijo mientras daba un paso más hacia ella.

- No dejaría que me pusieras un dedo encima ni aunque fueras el único hombre de la tierra – espetó con los ojos negros encendidos por la rabia.

- Tranquila, yo no te tocaría ni con un palo, antes me la machaco contra una piedra...

- Hazlo, con un poco de suerte nos librarás de tener que soportar descendencia tuya – Jesús...parecía que Kat y yo estuvieramos en un partido de tenis.

- ¿Sabes qué? Eres única... tu eres la única que puede ser virgen y puta al mismo tiempo – ahora si Clove enseñó los dientes como si fuera a morder de verdad a Marvel.

- Vale, vale – dijo Katniss intentado retener a Marvel. Tuve que ayudarla ya que ella sola no podía con él – Dejala, no merece la pena – le tocó la barbilla para que la mirara – Schh, ya...no te pongas a su nivel – murmuró.

Marvel se relajó y dio dos pasos atrás mientras miraba con odio a Clove. Ella nos miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro como si se hubiera apuntado un tanto en esta partida de tenis imaginaria. ¿Acaso estaba satisfecha con lo que había provocado? Conocía a mi hermano y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que se había contenido; si hubiera sido un chico le hubiera dado dos aplausos en la cara. Aún así volvió a hablarla.

- Te lo repito, ni se te ocurra insultar a mi familia, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelinegra ni se dignó a contestarle, nos miró a los tres con desprecio y se marchó agitando su melena rizada como si fuera la reina del cotarro.

- Por un momento pensé que la ibas a sacudir – dijo Kat frunciendo el ceño – No caigas en su trampa.

- Lo se...ugh, es que lo veo todo rojo cuando se meten con los míos...- le di una palmada en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento. Me miró y sonrió...volvía a ser el Marvel guasón de siempre – Otra cosa es que sea yo el que se meta con vosotros – dijo haciendo que se marcaran sus hoyuelos.

- No cambiarás nunca – dijo Katniss sonriendo – Me voy a clases, llego tarde. Luego te espero, Peeta – gritó mientras se marchaba haciendo que varios chicos la miraran.

Entré a mi sala y me senté en el sitio de siempre. Era extraño el comportamiento de Clove. Katniss nunca le había hecho nada, pasaba de ella e incluso se podía decir que la ignoraba. Era Clove la que siempre empezaba las peleas...¿Cuál podía ser el motivo? ¿Cuál había sido el detonante que provocara ese odio mortal de Clove? Porque estaba más que claro que era ella la que tenía el problema...

Aguanté con estoicismo las clases a lo largo de la mañana. Sí, era raro en mi, pero en estos momentos prefería estar con mis amigos a estar aguantando un sermón de la leche del presidente del club de ciencias...Incluso prefería estar ahora mismo metiendome el dedo en el ojo al probarme las lentillas, como había dicho Marvel...

Agradecí enormenente cuando acabó la maldita reunión del club; se había alargado bastante y estaba deseoso por salir por Kat. La pobre ya llevaba tiempo esperándome. Me saludó con la mano en cuanto me vio salir.

- Eh... ¿Katniss Everdeen te ha saludado? ¿A ti? - me dijo John uno de mis compañeros.

- Si... ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? - me preguntó como si fuera obvio - ¿Te está esperando para que le des los apuntes o algo parecido?

- No, me está esperando...simplemente – ahora su abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿A ti? - volvió a repetir. Alcé una ceja interrogante – a ver...nosotros- apunto hacia mi y luego a el- no entramos en el perfil de Katniss Everdeen...mírala, tio...

La miré de arriba abajo. Su cadera estaba apoyada en su coche, como si fuera una modelo de alguna de esas ferias de coches a las que a Marvel y Glimmer les gustaba tanto ir. Sus pantalones pitillo se adaptaban perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo, sobre todo a la parte trasera...arrgg, hoy iba en plan rockero, con chaqueta de cuero y maquillaje marcado...

- Qué suerte... – la vocecilla de John me obligó a despegar la vista del cuerpo de Kat.

- Es amiga mía – aclaré.

- Me repito, que suerte, tío...

Llegué al coche de Katniss sonriendo. Ella me miró divertida.

- ¿Cuál es la broma? - dijo mientras nos metíamos en el coche.

- John – dije señalandole, aún miraba a Kat con la boca abierta – Dice que tengo suerte por ser tu amigo – Katniss alzó la ceja y miró a mi compañero. Sonrió dulcemente y le saludó. Por el gesto que puso el pobre chico intuí que estuvo a punto de darle un infarto – Eres mala, mira su cara...

Katniss se limitó a reirse en silencio. Ambos nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio. Entonces me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que íbamos solos en el coche. Siempre habíamos viajado con alguien más y ahora me sentía raro. No se oían ni los chillidos de hiena de Marvel al cantar la canción de moda ni sentíamos los saltitos nerviosos de mi hermana... Por la radio estaba sonando una canción de los Beattles que Katniss tarareaba bajito. Me limité a observarla. Notaba que cuando llegaba a un cruce paraba de cantar y fruncía el ceño en un claro gesto de concentración. Se mordía el labio cuando adelantaba a alguien, resoplaba cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo...

- Peeta... ¡Peeta! - me zarandeó – Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Eh? - miré a traves de la ventanilla. ¿Acaso me había pasado todo el rato mirándola?

- Anda, vamos – dijo sonriendo.

Lo primero que oímos cuando entramos al salón fue la voz atronadora de Marvel.

- Tengo pensado un sitio para llevar a Peet en cuanto lleguemos a Las Vegas – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Nada de clubs de striptease – espetó Glim – Ni se te ocurra.

- No... donde le vamos a llevar es mucho más educativo que eso...y ya es decir – dijo riendose.

- ¿A donde vas a llevar a mi alumno? - preguntó Katniss. Marvel me miró a mi y sonrió ampliamente.

- Luego te lo digo...quiero que sea una sorpresa para él.

- Señor, que paciencia tengo que tener – murmuré.

- Venga, Kat...saca las lentillas... ¡ya! - gritó Annie mientras daba pequeños saltos a nuestro alrededor.

- Cariño, calmate – le dijo Finnick – Vamos a retirarnos un poquito para que Peeta esté más cómodo – le agradecí con la mirada. Dios...ese chico se tenía el cielo ganado al aguantar a mi hermana...

Katniss abrió su bolso y de él sacó una pequeña bolsa. De ella sacó una cajita y un frasco con líquido transparente.

- Vale, estas son las lentillas – dijo señalando la caja – Y esto el líquido para mantenerlas, lo tienes que cambiar de vez en cuando, ¿vale? - cogió un espejo de los que tenía mi madre a modo decorativo – Ven, sientate aquí. Lo que tienes que hacer es este movimientos – se abrió el ojo con los dedos haciendo que el dedo corazón quedara libre – Con este dedo coges la lentilla...venga, va...quitate las gafas.

Antes de quitarmelas miré a mis amigos. Todos estaban sonriendo ampliamente, animándome a continuar...Suspiré y me quité las gafas. A tientas cogí la pequeña lámina entre mis dedos, hice lo que me dijo Kat...ugh, que raro era...no veía un huevo. Parpadeé varias veces...seguía sin ver...y...ahora veía. Bueno, veía por un ojo. Repetí la acción con el otro ojo, esta vez fue mucho más fácil. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que me sentí cómodo del todo. Me giré. Entonces las chicas ahogaron una exclamación...

- Madre mía – murmuró Katniss.

- Estás...estás – dijo Glim frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que buscaba algún adjetivo para definirme...

- Sexy – dijo Kat. Todos la miramos...hasta que tuve que bizquear debido a las lentillas – No hagas eso, Mellark. He dicho que estás sexy, así que deja de hacer eso...cada vez que digo que estás sexy bizqueas...

- No lo puedo evitar, siento que esto se me puede mover en cualquier momento – dije parpadeando - ¿Me las...me las puedo quitar por hoy?

- Está bien – dijo Katniss – aún te tienes que acostumbrar.

- Vas a estar genial, Peet. Me muero de ganas por probarte toda esa ropa – dijo Annie sonriendo.

Me quité las lentillas y volví a ponerme mis gafas nuevas. Los chicos estaban ultimando detalles para nuestros viaje. Mañana era el último día de clases y pasado comenzábamos nuestras vacaciones. Estaban como locos, así que los dejé haciendo planes.

- Así que... ¿sexy? - le pregunté a Kat.

- No te lo creas demasiado – dijo dándome un codazo en el estómago - ¿Estás preparado para la clase de mañana? - gemí interiormente. Con todo el jaleo de hoy se me había olvidado el temita...

- Eh...bueno...Supongo...Seguí el consejo que me diste – entonces se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ah, ¿si?

- Sí...- la miré de reojo, vi como sonreía – Voy mejor – Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

- Me alegro...Esto...Peeta...

- Dime.

- Mañana llévate las lentillas a nuestra clase – y volvió a morderse el labio. Argg.

- ¿Por?

- Porque tus gafas me gustan demasiado y no quiero que se rompan con el meneo que te voy a dar...

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me mordió el cuello justo en el momento en el que metió sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Madre mia. Comenzó a moverlos de manera gloriosa contra mi, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar mi frente en su hombro._

_- ¿Qué tal voy? - jadeó en mi oído._

_- De puta madre – el aliento de su risa se chocó contra la piel de mi mejilla haciendome cosquillas._

_- ¿Me...me habías dicho que el movimiento de dedos era algo como...? - movió dos dedos como le había indicado. Tuve que jadear fuertemente cuando tocó mi punto más sensible...joder, y pensar que hay hombres que no encuentran en su puta vida el punto g de una mujer – Por tu grito creo que he dado de lleno – murmuró jadeando..._


	18. Ven Aquii Nene

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 18 VEN AQUÍ, NENE**

Gracias a los cielos este era el último día de clases. No me había podido concentrar en ninguna de las materias, mi cabeza estaba totalmente fuera de este lugar. No me podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Peeta ayer por la tarde. Vale que su cambio aún no había acabado, pero sólo con ese nuevo peinado y las gafas nuevas...mmmm, estaba para hacerle "un favor". O dos.

Aún no entendía por qué teniendo una hermana como Annie nunca había probado a hacerse un cambio de look. Apenas le habíamos hecho nada y ya mostraba un indicio super sexy de lo que se podría convertir. Y con lentillas...estaba segura de que cuando le cambiaramos por completo Peeta iba a romper más de un corazón en la universidad. Sólo me bastaba con recordar la cara de Delly ayer cuando le miró. Soy una chica y reconozco cuando una mujer pone en modo "on" su mirada de "reconocimiento"...y Delly lo hizo.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy revolucionados. Los que vivían lejos de la universidad viajarían para pasar las fiestas en su casa con sus familiares y los que vivían en Seattle andaban como locos preparando fiestas e invitaciones. Nosotros por nuestra parte seguíamos detallando nuestro viaje a Las Vegas...entonces me acordé del comentario de Marvel ayer por la tarde.

- Marvel – susurré en la hora del almuerzo - ¿Quieres decirme a donde tienes pensado llevar a Peeta? - ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Bueno...- miró alrededor para asegurarse de que Peeta no nos oyese – Finck y yo hemos pensado en llevarle a un museo del amor – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué? - dije confundida – Crei que te había dicho Glim que nada de clubes ni chicas desnudas y...

- No se trata de un club, se trata de un sex shop – abrí mucho los ojos.

- Y será verdad - exclamé. Marvel asintió lentamente con la cabeza - ¿Y qué tienes pensado enseñarle en el "museo del amor"? - dije haciendo comillas al aire.

- Pienso enseñarle de todo...ya sabes, los tangas comestibles, los lubricantes, las bolas chinas, las...

- Para, para... ¿Crees que es relevante llevarle a un sex shop en Las Vegas? Podrías llevarle a uno de aquí y punto - susurré.

- Por supuesto. Es la ciudad del pecado, así que allí debe de ser la hostia – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Pues yo creo que te vas a decepcionar – miré a Peeta justo al otro lado de la mesa. Sonreí al ver su sonrojo...a saber de qué estarían hablando las chicas...

- Pues yo estoy convencido de que no va a salir con las manos vacías de allí...- alcé una ceja de manera escéptica - ¿Quieres apostar? Te veo muy convencida...

- No voy a perder. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Peeta sale de allí con las manos vacías – me tendió la mano y me la estrujó con fuerza.

- Está bien, trato hecho.

Espera... ¿qué hemos apostado? - dije funciendo el ceño.

- Oh...Kat,Kat, Kat...parece mentira que no me conozcas...has dicho que te apuestas lo que quieras...cuando pierdas te enterarás...

- Eso no es justo – me quejé.

- Ah, ah...si estás tan segura de que vas a ganar no tienes por qué temer...

Ugh, me daban ganas de darle una colleja pero era demasiado grande para mi. ¿Para qué abriré la boca? Me daba igual. Yo iba a ganar, no me imaginaba a Peeta cogiendo una cesta de la compra y paseando por los pasillos de un sex shop mientras elegía artículos...Definitivamente, no. Aunque he de reconocer que me encantaría verle la cara viendo todos esos aparatos u objetos...

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un poco tediosas, que si recoger los informes de las notas, que si despedirse de los compañeros, que si pases unas felices fiestas...pfff, a mi dejaron de gustarme las fiestas cuando me enteré de que Papá Noel eran los padres, bueno...en mi caso la secretaria de mis padres que era la que se encargaba de comprar mis regalos...

Llegué a casa con rapidez y me preparé para la clase de hoy. He de reconocer que estaba un poco ansiosa por avanzar. Peeta tenía potencial...mucho potencial...y estaba deseando descubrirlo.

Me quité la ropa que me había puesto por la mañana, me di una ducha y rebusqué alguna prenda como la que llevé el día anterior. Di con una camiseta y unas braguitas azules y me puse una bata por encima. Cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa sentí que me estremecía; Peeta me había dicho que había seguido al pie de la letra mi consejo de masturbarse a diario y tenía que reconocer que imaginarme ese momento hacía que mi temperatura subiese hasta extremos insospechados.

Cuando abrí la puerta allí estaba Peeta, con su pelo alborotado y con las lentillas puestas como le había pedido. Grrrr.

- Hola – sonrió nervioso.

- Pasa, anda...- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Qué tal te llevas con las lentillas? ¿Mejor?

- Pues si...al principio me resultaban un poco incómodas, pero según van pasando los minutos me voy notando mejor.

- Eso está genial... ¿Comenzamos la clase? - tragó en seco – Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer muy bien, Peeta – murmuré.

- Eso espero.

- Ya lo verás...el otro día estuvo genial lo que me hiciste – sonrió involuntariamente – Pero puede estar mejor.

Alcé la mano derecha y con mis dedos índice y corazón le hice el gesto de "ven aquí, nene". Hizo el intento de levantarse de mi cama y llegar hasta mi, pero le negué con la cabeza. Me miró confundido.

- Este es el movimiento que tienes que hacer con la mano para acariciar el punto g de una chica mientras la tocas – se mojó los labios con la lengua y asintió.

- Vale – tuve que reirme mientras él repetía el gesto.

- ¿Probamos? - susurré.

- Venga, va – me dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Dejé que él llevara la voz cantante. Fue él el que se acercó a mi y me besó. Sus manos cálidas y grandes se apoyaron en mi cintura. En seguida noté que su lengua me pedía paso y pronto nos enzarzamos en una pelea por el control. Sí...con el paso de las clases Peeta estaba aprendiendo a besar cada vez mejor...Me deslizó con cuidado el cinturón de la bata hasta que esta cayó al suelo. Deslizó sus ojos azules por mi cuerpo y tragó en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuré.

- ¿Este el es uniforme docente que vas a usar siempre? - dijo un poco nervioso.

- Si...es para animar el ambiente, Peeta.

Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en mi respuesta, volvió a unir nuestros labios de nuevo. Yo por mi parte le animé a caminar hasta mi cama, donde se sentó. Me puse encima y automáticamente Peeta jadeó.

- Ay, Dios – murmuró – No te muevas mucho que la liamos – susurró.

Le ignoré deliberadamente. Moví mis caderas en busca de roce y...uf, estaba muy excitado. Decidí no ser mala y dejar de moverme, aunque me costó un triunfo; para este momento yo ya estaba más caliente que el palo de un churrero. Cuando Peeta se calmó volvió a acariciarme, esta vez desde el cuello hasta el borde de la camiseta. No hacía más que mirarme las tetas por encima de la camiseta, yo quería que me la quitara...más bien necesitaba que me la quitara...Así que enredé mis dedos en su pelo y tironeé de él hasta que me miró.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con esto? - dije con suavidad.

- Voy...voy a quitarte la camiseta...ya lo estoy haciendo...ya te la estoy quitando. Te prometo que no me voy a volver a parecer al Vesubio antes de tiempo...no, no me voy a correr...– murmuró. Me aguanté las ganas de sonreir.

- No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Alcé los brazos para que me quitara la camiseta. Sus manos fueron directas a mis pechos, acariciando los pezones, moldeando mis formas. Me estremecí cuando me di cuenta de que Peeta era el primer chico que me trataba con delicadeza, se esforzaba en hacerme sentir bien...ya que ese era el cometido de las clases, que él aprendiera todo lo posible sobre sexo. Ese pensamiento podía parecer un poco triste, aunque ya me pararía un poco después a analizarlo.

Mientras Peeta se concentraba en mis pechos yo le fui desabrochando la camisa. Pasé mis manos por su torso, su piel era suave, demasiado suave. Le empujé por los hombros. Me miró confundido pero me obedeció y se tumbó en mi cama. Noté que se removía inquieto, iba a preguntarle por enésima vez qué demonios le pasaba, pero entonces se incorporó y me lamió el pezón perforado. No pude evitar gemir. Hay que joderse como asimilaba Peeta los conceptos en las clases... Le volví a empujar para que se tumbara de nuevo.

- Estos – dije desabrochando su pantalón – Van fuera pero ya.

Vi como su nuez subía y bajaba mientras le quitaba el cinturón y le desabrochaba la bragueta. Cuando quedó simplemente con los boxers le miré detenidamente. Eran blancos, lo cual quiere decir que se le notaba absolutamente todos los contornos y las formas de su...arggg. Peeta me miró con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos oscurecidos. Sonrió a medias.

- ¿Qué problema tienes con esto? - repitió la pregunta que yo le había hecho minutos antes.

- No te pases de listo, Mellark – dije golpeando suavemente su estómago. Él se limitó a reirse.

Decidí no alargar más la espera, así de con decisión le bajé la ropa interior haciendo que su enorme erección quedara libre. La tomé entre mis dedos despacio – no fuera a ser que tuvierámos un "percance" como el del otro día y Peeta se hundiera en la miseria – y comencé a masturbarle. Se agarró a las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos y jadeaba. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- No siento que muevas tus manos, Mellark. Ya estás tardando en meterme mano.

Con un par de dedos tanteó el elástico de mi ropa interior mientras comencé a tocarle de nuevo. Creí que iba a quitarme las braguitas, pero en vez de eso acarició mi intimidad por encima de estas. Ambos gemimos.

- Estás húmeda – susurró.

- No...no estoy húmeda...estoy mojada...así que mueve esa mano.

Sonrió antes de quitarme las bragas. Se incorporó hasta quedar ambos sentados, yo aún seguía encima de él sin dejar de tocarle. Me mordió el cuello justo en el momento en el que metió sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Madre mia. Comenzó a moverlos de manera gloriosa contra mi, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar mi frente en su hombro.

- ¿Qué tal voy? - jadeó en mi oído.

- De puta madre – el aliento de su risa se chocó contra la piel de mi mejilla haciendome cosquillas.

- ¿Me...me habías dicho que el movimiento de dedos era algo como...? - movió dos dedos como le había indicado. Tuve que jadear fuertemente cuando tocó mi punto más sensible...joder, y pensar que hay hombres que no encuentran en su puta vida el punto g de una mujer – Por tu grito creo que he dado de lleno – murmuró jadeando.

- Te estás pasando de listo, Mellark – jadeé mientras me seguía acariciando y yo a él.

- Bueno...soy el cerebrito del grupo, ¿no?

Realmente no se qué me hizo, tampoco se si fueron sus juegos de palabras...el caso es que un segundo después mi cuerpo se contrajo contra su mano explotando en un perfecto orgasmo. Y creo que mi orgasmo desencadenó el suyo, porque justo después Peeta jadeó alto y fuerte mientras se corría en mi mano.

Me bajé de su cuerpo con el mío aún en llamas. Necesitaba coger aire, por favor...esta sesión de pre sexo había sido alucinante. Miré a Peeta, estaba despeinado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, su aspecto era jodidamente sexual. Madre mía...había sido tremendo y eso que sólo me había metido los dedos, no me quería ni imaginar cuando me metiera otra cosa...Irremediablemente miré hacia su miembro ahora flácido...daba igual porque aún así era enorme. Lentamente paseé la mirada por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara. Me estaba mirando con un gesto de "soy bueno, lo se" en la cara. Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío...creo que estoy creando una puta bomba sexual. Sí...soy la hostia...

- ¿Qué tal? - dijo cuando al fin cogió aire.

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? - dije alzando una ceja.

- Sí, supongo – sonrió – Ha estado bien, ¿eh? He aguantado como un campeón...

- Sí, como un campeón...A ver, ¿déjame ver tu mano? - frunció el ceño pero aún así alargó la mano. Hice como que le examinaba la palma y sonreí – Sí, tienes callo...has estado trabajando mucho para ser un campeón – dije haciendo movimientos obscenos con la mano. Peeta se mordió el labio y sonrió.

- Bueno, acepté un consejo de la experta...apuesto a que tu has hecho lo mismo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te das cuenta que estamos teniendo una conversación de lo más extraña? A parte de que estamos totalmente desnudos tumbados sobre mi cama – Peeta paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo...como siguiera así ibamos a dar clases extraescolares...- No hagas eso – gruñí.

- ¿Perdona? - preguntó confundido.

- No me mires así o tendremos un problema, Peeta – miró mis pezones endurecidos por la excitación que me provocó su mirada y sonrió de lado.

- Está bien...sólo estaba comprobando que las lentillas funcionan correctamente.

- Ya...

Sí, bueno...- se levantó de mi cama con la sonrisa aún en los labios - ¿Me vas a decir la nota de esta clase o tengo que esperar a la evaluación? - negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Te estás volviendo un chulito, Mellark – me levanté yo también y me puse la bata mientras él se vestía – Te doy un...siete – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sólo? Estoy acostumbrado a sacar sobresalientes – bromeó mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

- Pues si quieres sacar sobresalientes ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dije siguiendole la broma.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...Mañana salimos a las seis para el aeropuerto, ¿no? - agradecí el cambio de tema.

- Sí, la enana diabolica de tu hermana podía haber cogido los billetes un pelín más tarde...

- Ya sabes, quiere aprovechar bien los días en Las Vegas...este será nuestro primer viaje juntos y está muy ilusionada.

- La verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de cambiar de aires...

- Y de dejar un poco de lado las clases de la universidad...- dijo Peeta frunciendo el ceño.

- Y serán las únicas clases de las que descansarás – me miró con una ceja alzada – Nuestras clases siguen en Las Vegas, así que preparate, nene...

Sonreí al verle de nuevo un poco acojonado. Sí, definitivamente el viaje a Las Vegas iba a estar muy bien aprovechado...

* * *

_hola espero... les guste el capitulo gracias a todas por sus comentarios... perdon por no responder ahorita a cada una pero sigo enferma y tengo prohibido estar mas de media hora frente ala compu... pero en cuanto este meejor respondo..._

_Besos y Abrazados_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cuando llegamos a la recepción Annie estuvo hablando con la amable recepcionista...hasta que se volvió hacia nosotros mirándonos a Kat y a mi con cara de niña buena._

_- Hay un pequeño problema – dijo poniendo una carita de las suyas._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Katniss._

_- Verás...cuando reservé y di los nombres...bueno, no especifiqué nada y dieron por hecho que...que éramos tres parejas...y no hay más habitaciones..._

_- ¿Y? - la animó Katniss._

_- Tendreis que compartir habitación..._


	19. Rumbo a Las Vegas

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 19 RUMBO A LAS VEGAS

El puñetero despertador sonó a las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, pero aún así no me importó. Me había acostado con la sensación de ser la caña, de ser la hostia. Sí, en la clase de ayer triunfé como un cabrón. Todo fue muy fluído, hice disfrutar a Katniss y logré no correrme antes de tiempo. Claro, que mi esfuerzo me había costado...tenía durezas en las manos de las veces que había practicado en la soledad de mi cuarto.

Como fuera. Me sentía como el puto amo y ansioso como un perro en celo por seguir adelante. Además, otro motivo por el que me levanté contento fue por el viaje...así que el madrugón merecería la pena.

Tras asearme y vestirme, cogí mi maleta y bajé a la cocina a desayunar algo. Abajo ya estaban mis hermanos en una escena totalmente cómica. Annie intentaba arrastras una maleta tan grande como ella mientras Marvel la miraba de brazos cruzados partiendose el culo de la risa.

- No tiene gracia – espetó mi hermana – Esto pesa un huevo, ¿sabes?

- Sí, pesa el doble que tu...y en tamaño también te supera... ¿qué demonios llevas ahí dentro? Te recuerdo que solo vamos a estar fuera una semana.

- Y yo te recuerdo que soy la experta en tendencias y moda...y tengo un cambio que realizar aquí al friki de Peeta – dijo señalándoñe.

- Gracias por lo de friki, enana – dije enfadado.

- Lo digo con cariño, Peet...además, cada vez eres menos frikazo. Oh, no aguanto ya las ganas que tengo de verte totalmente renovado...- dijo dando palmadas.

- Yo que tu estaría acojonado, hermano – murmuró Marvel.

La pelea de Annie con la maleta fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Katniss y los Odair entraron con sus respectivas maletas. Cuando Kat entró por la puerta de la cocina me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio. Oh...tenía que dejar de hacer eso...

- ¿Estan listos, niños? - dijo Glimmer.

- Sí, en cuanto dome esta puñetera maleta...

- Annie, no digas palabrotas – la regañó mi madre desde la escalera – Ya os vais, ¿no?

- Sí, el avión sale a las siete – dijo Finck – los taxis están en la puerta.

- Hijos, tengan cuidado – dijo mi padre – Y pasenselo bien.

Tras despedirnos todos de mis padres nos montamos en el taxi y pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Estaba ansioso. Era la primera vez que hacíamos un viaje de estas caracteristicas nosotros solos y estaba deseando de experimentar ese tipo de libertad. Era cierto que mis padres no nos ponían muchas restricciones, casi siempre confiaban en nosotros lo suficiente como para dejarnos a nuestro aire...pero este viaje para mi tenía un significado especial, a otro nivel... Estos días iban a ser para mi una liberación, iba a sacar mi nuevo yo...lo necesitaba...

Tras facturar las maletas – la chica de facturación se quedó muerta cuando vio el tamaño del maletón de mi hermana – fuimos a la puerta de embarque. Mis hermanos se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, así que Katniss y yo nos sentamos juntos. Observamos atentamente las indicaciones de la azafata aunque Marvel se ganó una mirada envenenada por su parte cuando le pilló imitando sus gestos. Una vez que despegamos y el avión cogió altura, me relajé.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo volar? - dijo Kat mirando mi cara.

- No... es sólo el momento del despegue. Se me pone una cosilla en el estómago...Pero ya está...ya ha pasado.

- ¿Qué tal ayer? - alcé una ceja interrogante - ¿Algún interrogatorio por parte de estos monstruos que tenemos detrás?

- No – me rasqué la cabeza recordando – Aunque vieron mi cara...supongo que intuyeron que nuestra clase de ayer fue muy...muy bien – Katniss sonrió.

- Sí...estuvo bien...

En ese momento mi hermano se levantó para ir al baño...y dos minutos después lo hizo Glim provocando a Kat una gran carcajada. Miré por donde habían desaparecido ellos y luego miré a Katniss confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- Parece ser que tu hermano quiere unirse al club de la milla aérea – dijo aún riéndose. Yo seguía sin pillarlo – Peeta... ¿no has oído hablar de eso nunca? - negué con la cabeza – Bueno...son personas que han mantenido relaciones sexuales en pleno vuelo – abrí los ojos mucho y miré la puerta del baño.

- ¿Ellos...están...ahí...ahora?

- Creo que si...

- ¿Cómo pueden estar haciéndolo ahí dentro? Tiene que ser muy raro...eso es muy pequeño...y mi hermano es como un armario de cuatro puertas...

- Cuando las ganas aprietan te apañas como puedes, Peeta – murmuró – Además dicen que es super excitante – alcé una ceja – Es un cúmulo de cosas, la presión es aquí mucho mayor, dicen que eso te provoca unos orgasmos increíbles...el movimiento del avión y...el saber que fuera hay cien personas que pueden pillarte en cualquier momento hacen que sea super orgásmico.

- Guau...

La puerta del baño se abrió poco después. Marvel salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una marca en el cuello que se estaba poniendo morada por momentos. Glimmer salió poco después con el pelo alborotado y el pintalabios borrado. Muchas personas se les quedaron mirando a sabiendas de lo que habían estado haciendo dentro, pero a ellos parecía darle igual. No, si viendo la cara de esos dos lo que había dicho Kat de los orgasmos me parecía del todo posible...

Tardamos en llegar al aeropuerto mucho menos de lo que me había imaginado. Lo primero que hicimos nada más poner un pie en tierra fue ir al stand de alquiler de coches y alquilar un mercedes monovolumen de siete plazas. Tras meter a presión todas nuestras maletas pusimos rumbo al hotel...aunque no duramos mucho tiempo en la carretera. Por petición de Annie tuvimos que parar en un centro comercial próximo al aeropuerto...sí, al parecer se había estudiado muy bien las zonas en las que había centros comerciales y todas sus posibles rutas...

Tras comprar un par de bolsas de vete tu a saber qué, pusimos rumbo al hotel. No tardamos mucho en llegar a Las Vegas Strip, esa enorme calle en las que estaba reunidos los hoteles y casinos más importantes. Pasamos por el Hotel Bellagio y por sus famosas fuentes, por la réplica de la Torre Eiffel y por la pirámide del Hotel Luxor y, aunque las luces estaban apagadas y los espectaculos cerrados hasta la noche, todo era espectacular. No veía el momento de salir por la noche y disfrutar de todo aquello.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hotel Marvel le tendió al aparcacoches las llaves y rápidamente vino un botones a recoger nuestras maletas. Miré el imponente edificio. Annie había hecho las reservas en el Caesars Palace, un hotel inspirado en el imperio romano increíble que contaba con su propia réplica de la Fontana de Trevi y de un Teatro Coliseo. El interior era maravilloso, al parecer los chicos estaban tan impresionados como yo. Cuando llegamos a la recepción Annie estuvo hablando con la amable recepcionista...hasta que se volvió hacia nosotros mirándonos a Kat y a mi con cara de niña buena.

- Hay un pequeño problema – dijo poniendo una carita de las suyas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Katniss.

- Verás...cuando reservé y di los nombres...bueno, no especifiqué nada y dieron por hecho que...que éramos tres parejas...y no hay más habitaciones...

- ¿Y? - la animó Katniss.

- Tendreis que compartir habitación – dijo mordiéndose el labio. Marvel por su parte soltó una risotada de las suyas - Os juro que no lo he hecho a propósito, de verdad...

- Bueno...- Kat me miró – No creo que sea un problema, ¿no? ¿Tu tienes algún incoveniente en compartir habitación?

- ¿Yo?...ninguno.

- ¡Genial! - dijo Annie mientras se alejaba dando saltitos.

Iba a compartir habitación con Katniss. Sí. Y no me iba a dar un ataque al corazón por eso. No. Eso ya estaba controlado. ¿No? Ugh, creo que me estaba dando un pequeñísimo ataque de nervios...de hecho pegué un salto cuando el ascensor pitó cuando se paró en el décimo piso.

- Te veo un poquillo tenso, Peet – dijo Finnick sonriendo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

Estos cabrones se estaban riendo de mi más que en toda su vida...Gracias a los cielos cada pareja se metió en su habitación. Cuando Kat y yo entramos a la nuestra abrimos la boca hasta casi tocar el suelo. Era una pasada. La habitación tenía una pequeña recepción con una mesa baja y un sofá de dos plazas. Había un armario enorme y una cama más grande aún. El baño era de proporciones gigantescas.

- Sólo hay una cama – murmuró Kat.

- Ya...puedo dormir en el sofá – dije mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Estás tonto? Esta cama es enorme, podemos dormir los dos sin ningún problema...a no ser de que tu tengas algún incoveniente...

- No quiero que te sientas incómoda – rodó los ojos.

- Me sentiría incómoda si te viera dormir en ese sofá. Compartiremos cama.

Tragué en seco cuando la oí decir eso. Compartiremos cama. Grrrr. Katniss empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta, así que la imité. Pusimos nuestros neceseres en el baño y después empezamos a colocar la ropa en el armario. Me deleité viendo los vestidos que Kat había traído, todos super cortos y super ceñidos...y esos zapatos de tacón...

- ¿Preparado para vivir la noche en la ciudad del pecado? - me preguntó haciendo que desviara la mirada de su ropa.

- Supongo – sonreí – Para lo que no estoy preparado es para el sufrimiento al que me va a someter mi hermana... ¿sabes cuando me va a torturar?

- Pues no se, pero está ansiosa...- la puerta resonó de manera tímida pero contundente.

- ¿Será ella? - la pregunté con miedo.

- Abrid la puerta ya, no quiero caducarme aqui...- pues si, era ella. Dios mío...

- ¿Ya? Pero si apenas llevamos media hora aquí y ya quiere parcticarme sus torturas...- me coloqué las gafas nervioso.

Katniss me apretó el hombro antes de abrir la puerta. Annie entró acompañada de Glim y de una maleta grande, aunque no tanto como la suya.

- Es la hora del cambio, cariño – dijo sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La enana se había pasado de ansiosa tres pueblos. Apenas nos había dado tiempo ni a sacar nuestras cosas de las maletas cuando ella ya estaba preparada para hacer de Ken Peeta.

No tardó ni tres minutos en desplegar ante nuestra gran cama un montón de conjuntos y accesorios. Sacó sus peines y el secador y no sacó el maquillaje porque no procedía... El pobre Peeta me miraba con una súplica impresa en su cara. Annie y Glim se quedaron frente a él y le miraron de arriba abajo.

- Empezamos con el pelo – dijo Annie alegremente.

- Te dije que alejaras tus peligrosas tijeras de mi – dijo Peeta usándome de nuevo como escudo.

- No voy a usar mis tijeras – dijo la enana con cara de fastidio – Pero vamos a refinar ese peinado un poco.

Le cogí del brazo y le llevé hasta el baño donde Annie había improvisado su peluquería particular en tiempo record. En la encimera había colocado un gran número de productos para el pelo. Glim acercó una silla y le empujó literalmente para que se sentara mientras mordisqueaba un chicle sin mucha finura.

- Ahora mismo tu pelo mola un huevo, pero creo que si usamos alguno de estos productos podemos mejorarlo mucho más. Me he dado cuenta de que no haces más que tocartelo porque se va para todos los lados.

- Resulta muy sexy cuando hace eso – dije haciendo que los tres me miraran con los ojos muy abiertos – Joder, no se puede hablar. Eso ha sido un cumplido, ¿vale?

- Gracias – dijo Peeta con una sonrisa.

- Bien, como estaba explicando...- me miró de manera maliciosa – Vamos a usar alguno de estos botes.

Eligió un frasco de mousse y se la aplicó en las manos para extenderla por el pelo de Peeta. Después le moldeó los mechones con las manos y se alejó un poco para ver su obra maestra.

- Me gusta – dijo Glim asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Te gusta? ¡Debería encantarte! Mira su pelo. Ahora brilla mucho más...Oh, venga, venga...saca las lentillas y pontelas...- dijo saltando- No deberías de quitartelas nunca, Peeta.

- Aún se está acostumbrando, Annie - la regañé - Deja que se haga a llevarlas.

Peet cogió su neceser mientras suspiraba sonoramente. De él sacó el pequeño frasco de las lentillas y se preparó para ponerselas. Tras parpadear varias veces alzó la cara y nos miró a las tres.

- Vamos a por la ropa. Llevo deseando este momento desde hace años...- gritó Annie.

Las chicas miraron y combinaron varios modelos de los que había esparcidos por la cama. Peeta la miraba aún con un pequeño deje de temor y no era para menos. Le di un suave codazo para que me mirara.

- Te sienta muy bien ese pelo – le susurré.

- Es algo con lo que puedo lidiar. Sólo un poco de esa cosa que me ha echado y listo. Parece fácil...

Glim tosió para que las hiciéramos caso. Annie tenía en sus manos una camisa azul y Glimmer unos vaqueros. Las chicas miraron a Peet de arriba abajo y luego se miraron entre ellas.

- Quitate la ropa – ordenó Glim.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

- No me voy a asustar por ver a mi hermano en calzones – dijo Annie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Creo que no voy a sobrevivir a esta tarde – murmuró Peeta mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

- Claro que lo harás, tienes que disfrutar de la noche de Las Vegas – le animé.

Poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar sólo en calzonzillos. Afortunadamente para mi salud mental y sexual hoy tenía puestos unos boxers oscuros un poco más recatados que los blancos que había llevado ayer. Aún así la visión del cuerpo semi desnudo de Peeta hizo que empezara a sentir un cosquilleo en cierta parte de mi cuerpo...Ay...

- ¡El jodío está muy bueno! - gritó Glim – Joder...Kat tenía razón – Peeta me miró extrañado.

- Pues si, debajo de la ropa se nota que tiene los buenos genes de los Mellark, ¿eh, Kat? - Dijo Annie codeándome mientras movía las cejas.

- Callaos y seguid con vuestro trabajo – espeté haciendo que se rieran.

Le hicieron cambiarse una infinidad de veces de modelo, así que yo me retiré discretamente al armario a seguir colocando cosas. Yo no estaba participando activamente en el cambio de Peeta, básicamente porque Annie no me dejaba y sabía que estando ahí parada mirando lo único que iba a conseguir era que Peeta se pusiera nervioso...y que yo acabara con un calentón de la leche...

Estaba colocando mi ropa interior en uno de los cajones del armario cuando Annie canturreó mi nombre.

- Kaaatnisssss...ya hemos acabado - cerré el cajón y fui hasta la puerta del baño – Peeta, date la vuelta.

Peeta se giró. Oh Dios...tuve que ahogar un jadeo. Annie y Glim le habían puesto unos vaqueros oscuros que se adaptaban a esos poderosos muslos de una manera totalmente pecaminosa. Por no hablar de la camisa. Le sentaba de muerte, así de simple. La tela se apretaba contra los músculos de sus hombros y esos dos botones superiores abiertos me dejaban ver esa palida y suave piel de su pecho. Ante mi mirada atenta se puso nervioso, fue a colocarse las gafas pero como no las llevaba puestas se pasó la mano por el pelo. Madre mía, tenía que dejar de hacer eso...

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Annie. Miré una vez más a Peeta de arriba abajo.

- Definitivamente vas a tener que quitarte a las chicas de encima, estás imponente...

* * *

_Ya están en Las Vegas...y ya se ha obrado el cambio de Peeta... ¿Cómo creeis que estará? ¿Podrás Kat aguantar la "presión"? ..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Pues adelante, vas a entrar a uno de los mejores museos del amor de Las Vegas._

_- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido._

_- Adelante._

_Los chicos se apartaron dejándome ver ante mi una cristalera con grandes letras. Sex shop La almeja caliente. ¿La...almeja caliente? Oh, Dios... ¿qué era esto? ¿Me habían traído a un sex shop?_

_- ¿Qué demonios hemos venido a hacer aquí?_

_- Vas a culturizarte, tronco – dijo Marvel empujándome hasta la entrada – Tomatelo como una clase extra..._


	20. Conociendo La Ciudad Del Pecado

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 20 CONOCIENDO LA CIUDAD DEL PECADO

VUELVO A SUBIR EL CAPITULO EXACTAMENTE IGUAL, NO HE CAMBIADO NADA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL MARTES. SIMPLEMENTE SE BORRÓ POR PROBLEMAS EN LA PÁGINA Y POR ESO LO SUBO DE NUEVO ;)

¿Imponente? ¿En serio? ¿Así era como me veía con esta nueva ropa? En realidad no puedo negar que no me gustara lo que vi cuando las chicas al fin me dejaron mirarme en el espejo. La ropa me sentaba de puta madre – sí, qué le voy a hacer – se me adaptaba mucho mejor a mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se marcaban bajo la ropa haciéndome parecer más...más...varonil. Sí, esa podría ser la palabra.

- Estoy deseando de que salgas a la calle con esta ropa – dijo mi hermana con emoción – Kat, será mejor que le agarres bien fuerte, no vaya a ser que le quieran violar – bromeó.

- Sí tío...- dijo Glim – Estás follable, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? - dije con miedo.

- Por supuesto - dijo Katniss. Se acercó a mi y puso sus labios en mi oído – Me muero de ganas porque sea la próxima clase, Mellark.

Oh my God. Sí yo también me moría de ganas por avanzar un poquito más, eso no hacía falta jurarlo.

Las chicas salieron de nuestra habitación ya que se tenían que arreglar. Habíamos quedado en cenar todos juntos en el restaurante del hotel, en plan tranquilo...aunque eso me mosqueaba. Con ellos no había nada tranquilo. Vi cómo Kat se metía en el baño para ducharse y suspiré. Quien fuera agua...Oh, venga... ¿en qué estás pensando, capullo? Sin duda estaba nervioso por el cambio, por el viaje y sobre todo por tener que compartir habitación – y cama, recuérdalo – con Katniss.

Decidí despejarme un poquito colocando mi recién estrenada ropa en el gran armario que compartíamos. Me decidí a meter la ropa interior en uno de los cajones cuando me encontré de lleno con un montón de lencería. Y seda. Y encaje. Y...medias con liga. Ugh, madre mía. Miré por encima del hombro, la puerta del baño aún estaba cerrada a cal y canto...así que aproveché para coger una prenda al azar. Un tanga negro, transparente. Toma ya. Cogí otra prenda al azar, esta vez una de esas medias...vale, ya. Mete toooodo ese encaje en el cajón y preocupate por controlar a tu pequeño Peeta...

Kat salió del baño justo al mismo tiempo que yo cerraba el armario. Su piel estaba húmeda y desprendía un exquisito aroma a Flores. Me miró, sonrió y se reajustó la toalla. Esa toalla definitivamante era demasiado pequeña. Si se agachaba un poco podría verla el...Vale, pervertido. Primero toqueteando su ropa interior y ahora fantaseando con lo que la podrías ver debajo de esa toalla...

Se acercó al armario y tras debatirse entre dos vestidos escogió uno negro con tirantes. Decidí mirar hacia otro lado cuando cogió un conjunto de sujetador. Sí, mejor evitar las tentaciones. Volvió a sonreirme y se metió de nuevo en el baño.

Me senté en el sofá que teníamos en la habitación y decidí ponerme la televisión un rato. Si Kat era igual que mi hermana tardaría al menos una hora larga en salir del baño debidamente arreglada. Así que encendí la tele y puse el primer canal que pillé. Ahogué una risotada cuando vi que estaban echando CSI Las Vegas...manda huevos. Aún estaba sonriendo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Katniss salió vestida, maquillada y peinada. Miré el reloj, apenas veinte minutos. ¡Veinte minutos! La miré de arriba abajo. El vestido le sentaba de muerte, le hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel y esos tacones le hacían unas piernas endemoniadamente largas. Cuando mis ojos se centraron de nuevo en su cara, me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿He pasado el examen? ¿Estoy guapa? - sonreí.

- Sí, estás muy guapa. Me estaba preguntando cómo lo has hecho.

- ¿El qué? - dijo fruncuiendo el ceño.

- Arreglarte tan pronto. Mi hermana tarda horas – se rió con ganas.

- Sí, tu hermana es que es muy perfeccionista. Y un poco pesada – sonreí – Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando.

Cuando salimos al pasillo los chicos ya estaban haciendo el burro. Marvel estaba bromeando con una de las estatuas romanas que había en el pasillo. Se reía sin parar mientras miraba y señalaba las partes nobles y desnudas de la estatua.

- Esto es lo que se llama un micro pene, Glimmer – dijo aún riéndose.

- Esto se supone que es arte, oso loco – replicó Kat haciendo que la atención se centrara en nosotros. Los chicos sonrieron cuando me vieron.

- Joder, Peeta – murmuró Finnick – Estás resultón...

- Vaya, vaya...mirale – dijo Marvel secándose aún las lágrimas – si pareces hasta normal con esa ropa...- bromeó.

- Ja, ja...tu humor nunca cambiará.

- Como las buenas costumbres – dijo – Finick...creo que esta noche podemos llevarle donde tu y yo sabemos – Finnick sonrió de manera que se le vieron todos los dientes.

- Oh...sí.

- Ya sabes, nada de chicas desnudas o te capo – le amenazó Glim.

- Tranquila, Kat sabe donde le vamos a llevar, ¿verdad, Katniss? - la aludida negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

¿A donde demonios me querían llevar? Lo lógico es que se tratara de un club de striptease, conociendo a Marvel...pero no, Glimmer le cortaría los huevos de manera literal si una chica desnuda resultara incluída en nuestra salida nocturna. Ugh, me estaba acojonando. Nos montamos en el ascensor, así que me pegué todo lo que pude a Kat.

- ¿Dónde me van a llevar? - la susurré.

- No tengas miedo, Peeta...vas a aprender muchas cosas – se le escapó una risilla tonta.

- Me dais miedo, ¿sabes?

- Relájate y disfruta, ¿quieres?

He de decir que no me relajé ni un poquito. Cenamos en el gran comedor decorado con motivos romanos, como el resto del hotel. La comida estaba buenísima, todo estaba delicioso.

- ¿Desea alguna cosa más? - me preguntó a mi directamente una camarera rubia vestida con una túnica romana.

- No, gracias.

- Si desea algo más...no dude en llamarme - dijo de manera sugerente.

En cuanto la chica se marchó con los platos sucios todos se rieron. Les miré sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que os reis de mi?

- No nos reímos de ti, nos reímos contigo – aclaró mi hermana – Esa chica te estaba comiendo con los ojos.

- ¿A mi? - pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí, a tí...y debería sentirme un poco mosqueada – dijo Kat – Esa chica no se ha parado a pensar que quizás éramos pareja, ya sabeis... tres chicos, tres chicas...Creo que se hubiera avalanzado sobre ti – bromeó.

- Venga ya – dije sonrojado.

- Compruebalo tu mismo – dijo Katniss cabeceando en una dirección. La camarera estaba atendiendo otra mesa, aún así me miró y se pasó la lengua de manera libidinosa por los labios.

- Ugh – dije mientras hacía una mueca.

- Poco sutil, ¿eh? - bromeó Finck.

- Bueno...dejémonos de gilipolleces ni de rubias romanas...Peet, despidete de las chicas. Tu, el cobrizo y yo nos vamos a conocer mundo.

- ¿Tengo que ir? - pregunté con miedo.

- Tranquilo, pequeño – dijo Finck pasándome las manos por los hombros – Yo te protegeré.

Vale, eso no me servía de mucha ayuda. Salimos del hotel ya bien entrada la noche. Ahora si estaban todos los espectáculos en funcionamiento. Pudimos ver desde fuera el espectáculo del hotel Luxor, con su gran pirámide negra, las luces de neón anunciando los casinos más famosos, a lo lejos se podía oir la música y el rumor del agua de las fuentes del Bellagio...aunque pronto dejamos Las Vegas Trip para adentrarnos por una calle perpendicular. Allí había casinos y casas de apuestas mucho más pequeñas, aunque igualmente llamativas. Pasamos por un par de clubes con carteles un poco explícitos. Entonces Marvel y Finnick se pararon y sonrieron.

- ¿Estás listo para comenzar tu aventura en la Sin City? - dijo Marvel con una gran sonrisa.

- Qué remedio me queda...- murmuré.

- Pues adelante, vas a entrar a uno de los mejores museos del amor de Las Vegas.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

- Adelante.

Los chicos se apartaron dejándome ver ante mi una cristalera con grandes letras. Sex shop La almeja caliente. ¿La...almeja caliente? Oh, Dios... ¿qué era esto? ¿Me habían traído a un sex shop?

- ¿Qué demonios hemos venido a hacer aquí?

Vas a culturizarte, tronco – dijo Marvel empujándome hasta la entrada – Tomatelo como una clase extra...

Marvel me invitó "amablemente" a entrar de un empujón. Me moría de vergüenza el pensar que cualquiera que pasase por la calle en ese momento me estaría viendo. Y se pensaría que era un salido, un pervertido por entrar en un sitio como ese...

Bueno, una vez dentro tampoco era tan raro como me lo había imaginado. Dentro de lo que cabe, claro...Como dependiente había un chico no mucho mayor que nosotros con varios piercings en la cara. Tenía un gran tatuaje de una calavera en el cuello, pero aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario parecía majo.

- Hey – nos saludó con la mano – Si necesitais ayuda...aquí estoy.

Así, con lo que primero nos encontramos fue con una estantería llena de peliculas X, aunque los chicos no le dieron mayor importancia. Pasamos por un pasillo que estaba lleno de botes de todos lo colores y tamaños.

- Estos botes son lubricantes – me explicó Finnick – Para jugar, ya sabes. Los hay de sabores – dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí – gritó Marvel – Disfraces – dijo alzando delante de nosotros un trozo de tela blanca, aunque en el envoltorio decía que era un disfraz de enfermera.

Me acerqué hasta el perchero que contenía los disfraces. De diabla, de policía, de colegiala, de... ¿leopardo? Lo saqué de la percha, constaba de un mono con un estampado de leopardo, con orejas y rabito incluído.

- ¿Leopardo? Es un poco choni (1), ¿no? - ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- Para gusto los colores, tío. Yo prefiero el de colegiala...- dijo Marvel cogiendo el disfraz y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo. Finnick hizo lo propio con uno de vaquero.

Los chicos me animaron a seguir el recorrido. En el siguiente pasillo había una enoooorme cantidad de vibradores. De todos los tamaños y colores.

- Mira, Marvel... Glim le regaló uno como este a Kat, ¿no?

Me acerqué al aparato en cuestión. Era rosa y tenía el dibujo de un conejo en uno de los laterales. Lo examiné desde diferentes ángulos hasta encontrar un interruptor. Lo encendí y este comenzó a moverse al instante. Alcé una ceja. Guau. Definitivamante estos movimientos no los hacía mi polla, aunque al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que era más pequeño que mi amiguito Peeta jr.

- Katniss... ¿tiene uno como este? - pregunté tragando en seco.

- Sí, Glimmer se quiso jugar la gracia para un cumpleaños – dijo Finnick encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejé el condenado aparato en su sitio. Conforme iba avanzando más se iba pareciendo a una sala de torturas, o al menos me lo parecía a mi. Bolas con cuerdas, vibradores con...pinchos, anillos para el pene...Jesús...Lo que más me sorprendió fue un consolador que iba enganchado a una especie de cinturón. Lo cogí y lo examiné.

- ¿Qué coño es esto? - les pregunté a los chicos.

- Oh...bueno, esto es muy útil a las parejas que les gusta cambiar de roles – alcé una ceja – Ya sabes, cuando es la chica la que le da con todo lo gordo al chico – puse cara de dolor.

- O sea...que esto se lo pone la chica y le mete el...- ambos asintieron – vale, ugh...

- Sí, a nosotros tampoco nos va ese rollo – dijo Marvel – Por mi culo...

- Ni el bigote de una gamba – terminó Finck.

- Perfecto, me uno al club...- dije colocando de nuevo el...aparato.

Al parecer ese pasillo terminó siendo de lo más heavy – al menos me lo pareció a mi – ya que había una infinidad de fustas de cuero, máscaras de látex y corpiños con pinchos.

- Esto...esto parece la cámara de las torturas – les dije a los chicos – O al vestuario ochentero de Madonna...- dije señalando un corset con formas extrañas.

- Sí, es para los juegos un poquito más rudos...dominación, sumisión...Tampoco me va ese rollo, aunque algo sutil no está mal...- dijo Marvel.

- Como por ejemplo esto – Finnick me tendió unas esposas forradas de terciopelo negro – Es super excitante que de vez en cuando jugueis a ataros...

- Oh...

- Sí, tío – Marvel me cogió de los hombros mientras dejábamos atrás el circo de los horrores – a las tías les gusta que de vez en cuando seas malo. Aunque parezca lo contrario no somos tan diferentes, ¿sabes? A veces les gusta que seamos...impulsivos, que las cojamos desprevenidas en cualquier sitio y les hagamos ver las estrellas – movió las cejas de manera sugerente – Y dicho esto, sigamos con nuestra visita guiada.

He de reconocer que este pasillo me resultaba mucho más light que el anterior, incluso había cosas que podían parecer cómicas. Tangas comestibles que me dejaron con la boca abierta, juegos de dados con posturas sexuales incluso una pesa para el pene. Evidentemente se trataba de un artículo de broma...Pude ver que Marvel se llevaba un par de botes de aceites para masajes y Finnick un montón de preservativos de colores.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó indignado cuando le miré con una ceja alzada – A Annie le encanta el sabor a melón y...

- Hey, hey, hey...es mi hermana, no quiero saber nada más...

- ¿Y tu? ¿No... no vas a comprar nada? - me preguntó Marvel.

- ¿Yo? ¿Estás flipando?

- No – dijo totalmente serio – Echa un vistazo, seguro que encuentras algo interesante...

Mi mirada se posó en una estantería que ponía "librería". ¿Librería? ¿En un sex shop? ¡No jodas! Me acerqué por la curiosidad. Cogí un libro al azar, el sexo tántrico. Vaaaleee, quizás eso lo podamos dejar para más adelante. Cogí otro, adéntrate en el mundo de los dom. Ugh, con sólo ver la portada – un tío con una careta de cuero y envasado al vacío en látex negro – se me quitaron las ganas de seguir. Hasta que dí con un clásico. El kamasutra. Le abrí con miedo...en él se explicaban las técnicas de los hidúes y, evidentemente, todas las posturas sexuales con unos muñecos muy graciosos. Lo cogí y fui a la caja a pagar. Los chicos me miraron con guasa.

- Como no, Peeta...un libro – espetó Marvel haciendo que el dependiente sonriera.

- Es educativo – me defendió Finnick – Ya tendrá tiempo de experimentar.

- Tienes razón...de momento puedes irte aprendiendo todas esas posturitas...y practicarlas con Kat - miré la bolsa que contenía el libro. Realmente ese era el cometido, ¿no? Iba a empezar a estudiármelo cuanto antes – Por cierto – sonrió como una hiena – He ganado una apuesta – canturreó.

¿Apuesta? ¿Otra vez conmigo? Vale, mejor vivir en la ignorancia. De momento con lo que me conformaba era con estudiarme el libro que tenía en la bolsa. Iba a adelantarme a las lecciones de Kat...o al menos lo iba a intentar...

Cuando llegué a la habitación que compartía con Katniss ella ya estaba dormida. Y no era de extrañar, eran las dos de la mañana y los habíamos pegado un madrugón de la leche. La pobre estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Me fui a quitarme la ropa, la dejé sobre la silla para no hacer ruido y despertar a Kat. Me puse un pantalón de pijama con una camiseta blanca y fui a meterme en la cama en silencio. Argggg. Kat se había movido haciendo que el edredón se deslizara por su cuerpo y...y dejándome unas impresionantes vistas. Llevaba puesto un pijama de seda, con un pantaloncito más corto que lo que acepataba mi pobre salud mental. Y esa camiseta...podía ver más allá del nacimiento de sus pechos, un poco más, sólo un poquito más y le podría ver esos pezones rosados y...

- Móntame duro, vaquero...

Oh Dios...oh Dios...esa era la voz de mi hermana...a través de la pared. Y mucho me temía que estaban estrenando el condenado disfraz de vaquero que había comprado Finnick. Ugh.

- Oh, sí... ¿te gusta cómo cabalgo? - jadeaba.

- Jesús bendito...- murmuré.

Kat se removió a mi lado medio dormida, botezó de manera cómica y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Peeta? - se incorporó en la cama hasta sentarse - ¿Qué haces ahí de pie como un pasmarote? - preguntó restregándose los ojos.

- Dios – susurré – No puedo dormir...

- Dame más fuerte, vaquero – gimió mi hermana.

- Por eso...- señalé el tabique. Kat se tapó la boca con las manos y empezó a reirse a carcajadas – A mi no me hace gracia, ¿sabes? Es mi hermana pequeña.

- Es tu hermana a secas, Peeta. Sois mellizos – dijo aún riéndose.

- Eso no es verdad, yo nací antes, así que soy el hermano mayor – dije frunciendo el ceño – Es un poco incómodo oir como tu hermana echa un casquete...Estoy por dar un golpe en la pared y joderles un rato...

- Eres malo – dijo Kat levantándose de la cama. Pegó la oreja a la pared y me hizo señas para que fuera con ella.

- Ni de coña voy a seguir escuchando esto, Kat – dije cruzándome de brazos enfadado sobre la cama.

- No seas tonto, ven...me ha gustado tu idea. Cuando estén en lo mejor...aporreamos la pared – tuve que sonreir ante la cara de niña traviesa que tenía. La hice caso y me puse a su lado.

- Justo así, vaquera mía – gimió Finnick haciendo que a Katniss se le escapara una nueva serie de risas.

- Vale, esto no me hace gracia, Everdeen..

- Espera, espera – me dijo Kat pegándome aún más en la pared – Ya están casi...- sí, podía oir los grititos de mi hermana...cielo santo...- ¡ahora! – gritó Katniss.

Aporreamos la pared con todas nuestras fuerzas y con toda la mala hostia de la que disponíamos. Al segundo pudimos oir un sonoro "joder" que no estaba muy seguro de quién procedía...y luego un fuerte golpe. Uy, alguien se había caído de la cama...Kat y yo nos miramos conteniendo las risas. Esta era la primera vez que hacía una travesura y me lo estaba pasando genial. Hasta que al medio minuto aporrearon nuestra puerta.

- Abre tu que a mi me da la risa – le dije a Kat.

- Ni de coña – negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos...ha sido idea tuya – me defendí.

- Vamos los dos...- avanzamos con miedo hasta la puerta – Eres un miedica, Mellark,

- Mira quién fue a hablar – murmuré.

Abrimos la puerta tan sólo una rendija...pero fue suficiente para que el terremoto de mi hermana entrara hecha una verdadera furia.

- Sois unos capullos...los dos – nos miró a ambos.

Se había puesto una camisa de Finck que le llegaba casi a las rodillas...y aún llevaba puesto el sombrero de vaquera y un cintúrón con una pistola de juguete. Finick llegó medio minuto después vestido con unos pantalones de pijama y sobándose el culo. Al menos ya sabemos quién de los dos se había caído.

- Annie – la llamó Kat - ¿Dónde te has dejado el caballo? - dijo sin poder aguantarse la risa. Annie se tocó la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos para después quitarse el sombrero.

- Estaba montándole hasta que vosotros tuvisteis que tocar las pelotas...Estábamos en lo mejor, ¿sabes? - dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- En el punto álgido – apuntó Finnick.

- Sois muy escandalosos...me he despertado esta mañana a las cinco, joder. A estas horas tendríais que estar durmiendo.

- Ugh – Annie pataleó el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña - ¿durmiendo? ¿Y tu por qué no aprovechas y le das una clase extra a mi hermano para que se te quite ese caracter agrio?

- Sí, Peeta... ¿por qué no haces uso de lo que has comprado esta noche?

Entonces pasaron varias cosas a la vez. Annie se rió a carcajadas, Finck me miró con cara de capullo...y Kat me hizo la mirada del tigre. ¿Ahora qué había hecho yo?

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me sonrió de manera provocativa justo en el momento en el que alzaba las manos y me las esposaba al cabecero de la cama. ¡Unas esposas! Me había esposado con unos grilletes muy parecidos a los que vi la noche anterior en ese sex shop._

_- Presiosa, ¿qué haces...?_

_- Schhh – se alejó de mi y tragué en seco._

_Katniss iba vestida totalmente de cuero. Llevaba uno de esos corpiños de cuero y unas braguitas de latex. Y poniendo la guinda al pastel...unas medias de rejilla. Estaba heavy total. Volví a tragar en seco cuando vi que en su mano tenía una fusta. Argg. Dios mío...Una fusta, un látigo..._

_¿- Qué vas a hacer con eso? - pregunté con miedo._

_- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior..._


	21. Noches Moviditas

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 21 NOCHES MOVIDITAS

- ¿Has comprado algo en el sex shop? - susurró de forma tensa.

- Ay, Dios...esto es vergonzoso...

- ¿Has comprado algo? - me repitió de la misma manera.

- Sí – murmuré.

- ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué? - me chilló - ¿Por qué has comprado algo?

- Pues... porque me ha parecido interesante y...- la miré con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué te pones así? Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?

- ¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡He perdido la puñetera apuesta con Marvel! - abrí mucho la boca.

- ¿Eras tu la que has apostado con Marvel? - dije señalándola con el dedo.

- Sí – me gruñó mientras se acercaba a mi y me clavaba un dedo en el pecho – Dime que es lo que has comprado. Espero que sepas darle un buen uso, Mellark – Finnick se atragantó con su propia risa.

- Un... kamasutra...

- ¿Un kamasutra? ¡No me jodas, Peeta!

- Bueno...en eso estamos, ¿no? - dije intentando hacer una broma.

- No te pases de listo, Mellark...Un kamasutra...- murmuraba Kat – He perdido la apuesta por un puto kamasutra...¡joder! Si quieres saber todas las puñeteras posiciones sexuales te las puedo enseñar, me las se todas. ¡Me se las variantes, de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha y...!

- ¿Os quereis callar de una puta vez?

Todos nos giramos cuando oímos el vozarron que estaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación. Evidentemente era Marvel, vestido con sus boxers verdes de la masa. Detrás estaba Glimmer, que llevaba puesto su disfraz de colegiala, con dos coletas y piruleta incluída. En ese momento tuve un deja vú en el que recordé el día que hicimos la fiesta en mi casa y Finnick se tuvo que disfrazar de la misma manera. Esto era un parecido razonable en toda regla...Le miré sonriendo, aunque me entrecerró los ojos.

- Por tu bien, no digas nada...- me amenazó.

- ¿Qué haceis aquí gritando cuando podeis estar follando? Estamos en Las Vegas, coño – dijo Marvel con los brazos en jarra.

- Eso estábamos intentando pero estos dos cabrones de aquí nos han interrumpido cuando estábamos en lo mejor – dijo Finnick. Marvel nos miró a Kat y a mi y sonrió ampliamente.

- Ya entiendo...como vosotros aún no – movió las caderas de manera sugerente – Os dedicais a joderle el momento a los demás...- Kat fue a contestarle, pero Marvel se le adelantó – Supongo que ya sabrás que has perdido la apuesta...- dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

- Sí, sí, sí...- dijo ella con tono cansino.

- Un libro, Glim – le dijo Marvel. Glimmer se volvió a meter la piruleta en la boca para no reirse – Va a un sex shop y compra un puñetero libro...En fin, mañana quiero cobrar mi apuesta. Ahora si no os importa voy a retomar con mi nena lo que estábamos haciendo. ¡Vaaaamos! Cada uno a su habitación y Dios en la de todos.

Marvel cogió a Glimmer de la cintura y se giraron para irse cuando casi se chocan de frente con un guardia de seguridad con una linterna en la mano. El tipo medía incluso más que Marvel y tenía un cabreo superior a su musculatura...todos tragamos en seco. Nos enfocó a cada uno con la linterna y negó con la cabeza.

- Uff, lo que tengo que ver...- susurró.

- Hey – se quejó Annie.

- A ver, pequeña...son las dos y media de la mañana y dos habitaciones se han quejado del ruido de vuestras...- frunció el ceño – actividades. Subo hasta aquí y me encuentro a seis chavales semi desnudos...- miró a Glimmer – y disfrazados... ¿Sabeis? Me da igual lo que hagais pero hacerlo más bajo, ¿entendido? - todos asentimos – Ahora desfilando, cada uno a su habitación – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Afortunadamente todos salieron de nuestra habitación, incluído el de seguridad y nos quedamos Kat y yo solos. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, aguantándonos la mirada...hasta que no pudimos más y nos reímos a carcajadas.

- Vaya pillada – dijo Katniss tirándose en la cama.

- Ya te digo, ya me veía durmiendo en el coche...y eso que nosotros no hemos hecho nada – dije echándome a su lado.

- Tu ya has hecho bastante por hoy, Mellark...me has hecho perder la apuesta.

- Lo siento – no lo pude evitar y sonreí - ¿Qué es lo que te apostaste?

- Pues...no lo se – la miré confundido – Dije que me apostaría cualquier cosa a que no comprabas nada en una tienda de ese tipo...Como dije "cualquier cosa"...Marvel se lo llevó a su terreno y...en fin, sorpresa – dijo mientras se tapaba con el edredón.

- Ugh...lo siento – yo también me metí bajo las sábanas – Yo sólo...bueno...yo sólo quería sorprenderte un poco cuando lleguemos a...ese punto – en la penunbra pude ver que Kat sonreía.

- No hace falta que te esfuerces en sorprenderme...- dijo con voz somnolienta – Tú lo haces siempre...

A los pocos minutos estaba totalmente dormida. No pude evitar observarla con esos ojos del color del gris cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos, su pelo esparramado por la almohada...Sí, Peeta...definitivamente necesitas dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté Kat ya estaba perfectamente arreglada, lista y sonriente para enfrentar un nuevo día en la ciudad del pecado. Mi hermana nos arrastró por segundo día consecutivo por las tiendas de Las Vegas, aunque he de decir que esta vez sí que me gustó el tour. Annie nos llevó por las tiendas más graciosas originales, como a la tienda de M&M o la tienda con la botella de Coca-cola más grande del mundo...no, si lo que no haya en Las Vegas no lo hay en ningún otro sitio...

Mientras comíamos pensé en nuestras clases. Kat me dijo que nosotros no haríamos vacaciones, que daba igual que estuviéramos de viaje...Bueno, a mi no me importaba avanzar un poco teniendo en cuenta que la clase anterior ambos habíamos disfrutado y yo estaba ansioso por más...

Después de comer todos decidimos irnos a dormir un rato, ya que esta noche si que saldríamos a probar la noche. Y teniendo en cuenta que la madrugada anterior había sido de lo más cómica y estresante a la vez...todos estábamos cansados.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero me desperté cuando sentí que el colchón se hundía a mi lado. Algo me hizo cosquillas en las manos y fue lo que me hizo espabilarme del todo. Cuando al fin abrí los ojos por completo vi a Katniss a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Me sonrió de manera provocativa justo en el momento en el que alzaba las manos y me las esposaba al cabecero de la cama. ¡Unas esposas! Me había esposado con unos grilletes muy parecidos a los que vi la noche anterior en ese sex shop.

- Preciosa, ¿qué haces...?

- Schhh – se alejó de mi y tragué en seco.

Kat iba vestida totalmente de cuero. Llevaba uno de esos corpiños de cuero y unas braguitas de latex. Y poniendo la guinda al pastel...unas medias de rejilla. Estaba heavy total. Volví a tragar en seco cuando vi que en su mano tenía una fusta. Argg. Dios mío...Una fusta, un látigo...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? - pregunté con miedo.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior – Has sido malo...y creo que voy a castigarte – batió la fusta delante de mi cara.

- No... no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que he hecho...

- No, no ha sido tan malo...ha sido peor. Me tengo que rebajar ante Marvel y hacer lo que me pida – frunció el ceño – Por tu culpa...así que tengo que castigarte – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Avanzó hacia mi otra vez mientras los tacones de sus botas con tachuelas resonaban en el suelo de madera. Cada centímetro que se aproximaba a mi hacía rebotar el látigo en el suelo. Esa Katniss no era mi Katniss... Todo esto era demasiado, incluso para una chica con su experiencia. No iba a darme con ese látigo, ¿a que no? ¿Esto contaba como clases? Sonrió enseñándome todos los dientes dando otro nuevo golpe en el suelo con el artilugio del demonio.

- Preciosa, no...

- Peeta...Peeta...¡Peeta! - entonces sentí que la cama se movía...y me di un buen golpe...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observé a Peeta tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué cojones le había pasado? Nada más subir del restaurante Peet se había quedado dormido casi al segundo de posar su cabeza en la almohada. El pobre estaba muerto de sueño y no era para menos con la nochecita que habíamos pasado...Así que le dejé dormir mientras yo preparaba la clase de hoy...aunque mucho no había que preparar. Estaba en el baño cambiándome cuando le oí agitado. Al verle ahí en la cama, con la frente perlada de sudor y agitando las manos decidí despertarle...aunque cuando abrió los ojos me miró, se acojonó...y se cayó de la cama. La verdad es que no sabía si reirme o llorar...

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté estando aún en el suelo.

Me miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta larga de tirantes que dejaba entrever el conjunto azul cielo que llevaba debajo. Suspiró sonoramente.

- Ni cuero ni látigo – murmuró.

- ¿Qué me estás contando de un látigo? - le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, cosas mías...- casi de un salto se levantó del suelo.

- Tenía pensado dar nuestra clase cuando te despertaras de la siesta, pero si te encuentras mal lo dejamos para mañana y...

- No – me cortó – Estoy bien...sólo ha sido un sueño...- volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo – Veo que ya te has puesto el uniforme de profesora, ¿eh? - sonreí.

- Sí... ¿Empezamos?

- Sí...no...espera...voy al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara.

Apenas tardó un minuto en volver, aunque apareció visiblemente más relajado. Me miró y se apartó el pelo de la cara con ese movimiento suyo tan característico.

- Lo haces a propósito, ¿a qué si?

- ¿El qué?

- Tocarte el pelo de esa manera – avancé hacia él – Sabes que eso me resulta especialmente sexy.

- Sí, lo se...- rodé los ojos...se estaba convirtiendo en un creído de mierda – Pero no lo hago aposta, creéme...

- Sí, ya...Bueno, en la clase de hoy te voy a mostrar la manera correcta de usar la boca...

- Pensé que el tema de los besos estaba superado y aprobado – dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

- No me refiero a los besos, Mellark...al menos no en la boca...me refiero al sexo oral – susurré.

- Tú sí que deberías dejar de hacer eso – espetó.

- ¿El qué? - pregunté confundida.

- No deberías susurrar esas cosas...mierda, mira lo que has hecho – me señaló su entrepierna abultada.

- Quizás eres tu que eres un poquito susceptible – sonreí.

- Sí, ya...- repitió mis palabras.

- ¿Preparado?

- ¿Tu que crees? - dijo señalándose de nuevo.

- Bien...En el sexo oral hay varias técnicas, algunas diferentes dependiendo si se trata de chico o chica...pero en esencia es una variante más de un beso. Un beso con lengua...en un sitio que no es la boca...

- Vale...creo que hasta ahí lo he pillado.

- De acuerdo – me reí – Hay chicas que el sexo oral les da vergüenza, practicarlo y recibirlo...pero una vez que lo prueban, repiten. Quizás se pueda ver como una especie de símbolo de confianza, el exponer un sitio tan íntimo a los besos de tu pareja. Por el contrario, ese problema no le teneis los chicos...muchos chicos prefieren que una tía se la chupe antes de follar...

- Lo mejor sería tener las dos cosas, ¿no? - levanté una ceja por el comentaro de Peeta.

- Aprendes rápido, Melllark...aprendes rápido – sonrió ampliamente – ¿Recuerdas las clases anteriores? - asintió – Bien, el paso siguiente sería el sexo oral, si os apetece a ambos...Así que...cuando quieras...

No tuve que repetírselo dos veces, acortó la distancia que no separaba y me besó con pasión. Toma ya, vaya buen despertar que tiene este chico...Afianzó sus manos en mis caderas y restregó su entrepierna contra mi. Oh, oh, oh...madre mía, si seguía así no se si podría aguantarme las ganas de avalanzarme sobre él...mientras me besaba el cuello me dediqué a desabrocharle la camisa super arrugada por la siesta que aún llevaba puesta y le acaricié el torso. Le miré a los ojos y suspiró.

- Esas manitas, Kat...tan suaves...- sonreí.

Levanté los brazos para que me quitara la camiseta y lo hizo. Cuando me quedé sólo con el conjunto azul de lencería dió dos pasos hacia atrás y me miró detenidamente.

- Wow...ese color te queda sorprendentemente bien...

- No me hagas la pelota porque te la vaya a chupar, Mellark – dije acortando la distancia de nuevo.

- No te hago la pelota – murmuró mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón – Es la verdad.

Me pegué totalmente a su cuerpo mientras me acariciaba la espalda hasta que, lentamente, me tocó el culo de manera sensual...no pude evitar el pequeño jadeo que me salió de los labios. Paseó su dedo índice por el contorno del sujetador y llevó sus manos al cierre. Lo intentó una vez...dos...tres...me miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El broche de un sujetador o la llave de una cámara acorazada? - me reí ante su cara de frustración. Le di la espalda y le mostré correctamente cómo se hacía – Pues nada...tendré que practicar más...

Sinceramente, no sabía si era que realmente había cogido confianza en si mismo o que eso de estar en la ciudad del pecado le influía de veras...pero me estaba sorprendiendo a cada minuto que pasaba...

Cuando mis pechos quedaron libres se dedicó completamente a ellos. Los besó con cuidado, los chupó, los lamió...empezaba a tener un serio problema, así que le enganché el elástico del boxer y se lo bajé. Uy, uy...Peeta estaba más que preparado y la visión de su cuerpo en toda su magnitud hizo que mis braguitas se mojaran aún más. Le empujé sobre la cama y le indiqué que se sentara en el borde. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas, aunque me estiré para llegar a su oído.

- Como te dije en las anteriores clases, nunca vayas al grano...antes de bajar la cabeza juega un poquito...

Le besé el pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones y mi lengua mientras mis manos subían y bajaban una y otra vez por sus muslos desnudos. Su miembro estaba entre los dos cuerpos, y a juzgar por la cara de Peeta ese roce le estaba resultando de lo más placentero. Le fui dando pequeños besos por su abdomen alternandolos con pequeños mordiscos.

- Kat– susurró – Esto puede ser un estallido en toda regla...

- Tranquilo – dije sobre sus abdominales, sobre esa tira de vello que me estaba poniendo a mil – No voy a dejar que te me vayas tan rápido.

Cogí ese pedazo de carne erguida con mis manos y lo masajeé despacio mientras miraba cómo una gota perlada salía de la punta. La tomé con un dedo y me la llevé a los labios a sabiendas de que Peeta estaba mirándome.

- Oh, Dios...- murmuró.

Aprovechando que cerró los ojos bajé del todo la cabeza y lamí toda la longitud de esa enorme polla. Y me gané un generoso gemido por su parte. Me metí lo que pude en la boca y el resto lo tomé con la mano creando un ritmo que al parecer a Peeta le gustaba ya que llevó sus manos a mi cabeza guiándome en los movimientos...tanto se emocionó que tuve que apartarle las manos un poco para que me dejara trabajar a mi gusto, así que se limitó a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo.

- No tan fuerte – susurré.

- Perdona...

Me saqué su pene de la boca por unos segundos para soplar suavemente sobre la punta enrojecida.

- Mierda, Kat... ¿qué...qué me estás haciendo? - jadeó.

- Relájate y disfruta – murmuré sobre su piel.

- Lo estoy haciendo, creéme – gimió.

Volví a introducirme su miembro en la boca y jugué con mi lengua con movimoentos rápidos y decididos para que, esta vez sí, se corriera.

- Kat...- dijo con la voz ahogada – Apartate que voy...- negué con la cabeza.

Dos segundo después sentí su esencia caliente en mi boca. Peeta me miraba asombrado, estupefacto y con una cara de idiota que no podía con ella. Me separé de su cuerpo y me relamí los labios de manera exagerada. Puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - le pregunté mientras me mordía el labio.

- Tu...tu...esa boca...Dios – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Indescriptible – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que con lo que te he enseñado podrías hacerme algo bueno? - dije de forma juguetona.

- ¿Algo bueno? Ahora mismo estoy tan jodidamente bien que te podría hacer incluso un altar, ¿sabes? - negué con la cabeza mientras me reía – Venga, voy a intentarlo... ¿te...te tumbas en la cama?

Fui hasta la cama de tamaño familiar y me tumbé en el medio. Peeta estaba desnudo, aunque yo conservaba aún las braguitas...bueno, ya no, ya que Peeta me las bajó rápidamente. Miró de nuevo mi cuerpo ahora totalmente desnudo y me besó en los labios. Le agarré de la nuca y enredé los dedos en su pelo. Pasó sus labios por mis pechos, primero uno, luego el otro...acarició mi piercing...sinceramente, me mordí el labio para no jadear. Esos labios eran tan suaves...

Cuando llegó a mi ombligo dudó por unos segundos, como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente...me miró desde su posición.

- Espero hacerlo bien – susurró.

- Se que lo harás bien...

Acarició mi monte de Venus con la nariz. Ahora sí que me dejé ir y gemí sonoramente. Me abrió las piernas con las manos y me acarició lentamente los labios húmedos y resbaladizos. Jugó sobre mi entrada con un dedo.

- Kat... ¿de verdad estás así por mi? - dijo entre mis piernas.

- No veo a nadie más en esta habitación – dije jadeando.

Sonrió de lado y metió su cabeza antre mis piernas. Esos besos ligeros, suaves y tímidos sobre mi piel más tierna me estaban llevando al límite. Ya bastante caliente me había quedado mientras se la chupaba a Peeta...ahora estaba que no podía con mi alma. Abrió mis labios con sus dedos y empezó a mover la lengua en serio, con confianza. Oh, Dios...abrí aún más la piernas y enredé mis dedos en su pelo, sintiendo bajo mis manos cómo se movía su cabeza.

- ¡Peeta! - grité cuando su lengua me encontró el clitoris.

- ¿Bien o mal? - dijo levantando por un momento la cabeza. Por favor...esos labios enrojecidos y húmedos...

- Vuelve inmediatamente ahí abajo – gruñí – Bien no, lo siguiente – sonrió de lado antes de volver a su tarea.

Realmente no se que me estaba haciendo, pero me estaba encantando. Y más cuando metió un dedo en mi interior...ahí exploté. Grité tan fuerte que temí que el guardia de seguridad de anoche nos hiciera una visita...aunque me daba igual. Grité hasta quedarme a gusto, tendida sobre la cama y con Peeta entre mis muslos.

- Ufff – gemí.

- Sigo pensando que...no me imaginaba que una mujer pudiera saber de esta manera tan exquisita...- susurró mientras sentía su aliento sobre mi ombligo.

- Ven aquí...

Le atraje hasta mi para besarle, probando mi propio sabor de sus labios y haciéndole gemir de deseo de nuevo. Peeta era impresionante, su potencial como amante iba subiendo cada vez más y más...si seguía así íbamos a tener un serio problema...Gemí cuando le sentí duro sobre mi estómago.

- Voy...voy a ducharme...necesito agua fría...– dijo separándose de mi cuerpo.

- No – le volví a acercar a mi – Deja que me encargue de esto – dije acariciándole intimamente.

- No hace falta, Kat – murmuró sobre mi cuello.

- Pues tu cuerpo me está diciendo otra cosa – sus caderas se restregaron contra mi mano.

- Yo...oh – jadeó cuando acaricié sus testículos – Kat...

Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando aporrearon la puerta. Dejé de hacer movimientos con mi mano, pero no le solté. Peeta y yo nos miramos con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Crees que será el vigilante? - pregunté con su pene aún en la mano – Antes...quizás, sólo quizás he gritado un poco...

- ¿Un poco? - dijo Peeta con una ceja alzada – Por tu grito he deducido que he aprobado, ¿cierto?

Fui a contestarle, pero de nuevo aporrearon la puerta. Cogí la camisa de Peet y me la puse por encima mientras él se ponía la ropa interior. Nos acercamos a la puerta con miedo.

- ¿Quién es? - dije con mi voz de niña buena.

- El oso Yogui, no te jode – gritó Marvel – Hemos quedado en una hora abajo, así que ya podeis ir moviendo el culo.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - preguntó Peet.

- Porque esta noche voy a cobrar mi apuesta.

Arggg, algún día mataría a Marvel con mis propias manos...A saber qué demonios se le habría ocurrido para torturarme. Hice amago de abrir la puerta para salir y darle una colleja monumental, pero Peeta me cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra salir así o mucho me temo que tendremos cachondeo hasta el año que viene – miré hacia abajo. Ugh, parecía que había tenido una sesión de sexo bueno y desenfrenado...joder, y así había sido.

- Tienes razón – murmuré – Que sepas que mi venganza será terrible – grité a través de la puerta.

- Sí, seguro...Un hora y quiero veros abajo.

Me giré y encaré a Peeta. Paseé mi mirada por su cuerpo...a pesar de la interrupción de Marvel aún seguía erecto. Le señalé con la cabeza y sonreí.

- No se da por vencido, ¿eh?

- Sí, Marvel puede ser un pesado y...

- No me refiero a tu hermano, me refiero al pequeño Peeta – se miró a sí mismo y se rascó la cabeza.

- Sí...bueno...también puede resultar un poco insistente...ahora si que me voy a la ducha, no queremos desatar la ira de mi hermano.

Observé el culo de Peeta mientras iba para el cuarto de baño. Guau. Sin palabras...había estado de sobresaliente, no podía esperar a verle totalmente convertido en un pervertido. Su físico ahora estaba en su punto más álgido, con esa ropa y ese pelo...y su potencial sexual iban a hacer de él el chico perfecto. Y yo iba a ser la primera en probarle...dentro de muy poco...

* * *

_Jejeje, al final la escenita del cuero y el látigo fue un sueño de Peeta...¿Qué os ha parecido la clase de hoy? ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Kat por perder la apuesta?_

_quiero agradecer por sus comentarios: **XkanakoX... Day Lynn Leery... Wisper Diggory... Caro... Lucrecia Arctita... yukikanda... Yay.. Poolyyy... Liz Mellark... Mayra... Monogotas2... katimon... RapunzelDavies... Valee... Sweet .dreams .86 ... Lilian Everdeen... **quisiera poder contestar a cada una pero como les dije tengo prohibido usar mucho la compu solo por esta semana... por jaquecas o migrañas... pero lo importante que es el capitulo ya esta... agradesco alas que me han echo ver los errores y lo seguire agradeciendo ya que no lo puedo revisar mucho... mas tarde subire el siguiente capitulo..._

_gracias alas que me han agregado asus favoritos y alertas..._

_Besos y abrazos..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cuando al fin terminé la condenada canción y bajé del escenario, los chicos vinieron a por mi. Antes de que le clavara a Marvel algo en el ojo por haberme puesto en ridículo las chicas tiraron de mi para ir al baño y quitarme esta puta ropa...pero entonces oí una voz...una muy conocida voz..._

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya...mira a quién tenemos aquí...si es Katniss Everdeen..._

_No podía ser, ¿verdad? Él no podía estar aquí, ya sería casualidad...me giré...pues si, parecía que esta noche el destino me la estaba jugando. De putada en putada y tiro porque me toca..._


	22. Gale Hawthorne

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 22 GALE HAWTHORNE**.

Oh Dios mío... ¿en verdad había pasado? ¿En verdad había tenido esa increíble y excitante clase de sexo oral con Kat? Sí, por supuesto que si...aún tenía el sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios...simplemente perfecto. Oir sus gemidos y sus jadeos mientras la besaba de forma íntima había hecho que me sintiera como el puto amo. Y sus labios...esos labios sobre mi polla iban a hacer que tuviera sueños eróticos durante el resto de mi existencia.

Y si no hubiera sido por mi hermano de los cojones todavía estaríamos en esa cama dando clases prácticas...Grrr, estaba como un león en celo así que me metí en la ducha y giré el grifo hacia el agua fría todo lo que pude aguantar. Cuando conseguí domar mi erección salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y salí a la habitación. Katniss aún seguía con mi camisa puesta dejandome ver esas delicionsas piernas desnudas...sin duda esa camisa le sentaba mejor a ella que a mi...Me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio...mierda. Fui hasta el armario para escapar de su mirada y hasta que no oí cerrarse la puerta del baño no me tranquilicé. Definitivamente esta mujer alteraba mis alocadas hormonas...

Me vestí rápidamente con otro de los modelos que Annie me había dejado preparados ya que no aún se fiaba de mi buen gusto al conjuntar la ropa...como fuera...me puse los vaqueros desgastados y una camisa oscura y fui hasta la puerta del baño. La ducha había dejado de oirse, lo que quería decir que en breve saldría Kat envuelta solamente en una pequeña y esponjosa toalla y...toqué la puerta...

- ¿Katniss?

- ¡Ya salgo! - gritó desde el interior.

- ¡No! - chillé – No hace falta...es que...te espero abajo con los chicos, ¿vale?

- Vale, no tardaré.

Entré en el ascensor, pero no estaba solo. En él había una mujer de unos treinta años muy atractiva, rubia y con los ojos cafes. Cuando me vió me miró de arriba abajo, como minutos antes lo había hecho Kat, y me sonrió.

- Hola – sonrió.

- Eh...hola – me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada del ascensor como si fuera lo más interesante.

- ¿Qué hace un chico como tu tan sólo? - dijo con voz seductora. Parpadeé varias veces antes de hablar.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Estás sólo? Porque yo puedo hacerte un poco de compañía – dijo tocando sugerentemente el escote.

- Eh...yo...

La campana me salvó y nunca mejor dicho. El timbre del ascensor nos anunció que habíamos llegado al piso cero salvándome de esa mujer. ¿Me estaba ofreciendo su compañía? Arggg. Salí escopetado sin mirar hacia atrás, afortunadamente vi a Finnick y Marvel en el hall.

- ¿Qué te pasa, tio? Pareces un poco acojonadillo – dijo Finnick.

- Esa mujer, la rubia – ambos miraron hacia donde yo señalaba.

- No es precisamente de nuestra edad, pero está buena – dijo Marvel.

- Me ha...ofrecido su compañía – los chicos me miraron serios...para luego mirarse entre ellos y estallar en una sonora carcajada.

- ¡No me jodas, Peet! - dijo mi hermano – Al final va a resultar que eres todo un rompecorazones...

- Cállate – espeté.

- No te enfades, Peeta – me calmó Finnick – Eso quiere decir que las clases y los cambios de Kat están dando resultados...

- Supongo, pero es que no me acostumbro a estar expuesto a las miradas de las mujeres...- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo - ¿Y las chicas?

- Arreglándose – dijo Marvel enfadado – A este paso vamos a llegar tarde y necesito tiempo para que Katniss se prepare...

- ¿Prepararse?

- Sí, te recuerdo que gané la apuesta, así que esta noche me voy a divertir...- dijo frotándose las manos.

- No seas muy malo con ella – le regañó Finick.

- Sí, sí, sí – dijo batiendo las manos.

Entonces los chicos dejaron de lado la conversación y pusieron cara de tontos. Miré en su dirección...venían las chicas, incluída Katniss. Sinceramente no se cómo iban vestidas Glimmer y Annie, ya que Kat acaparó toda mi atención desde el primer segundo. Llevaba un vestido negro con un brillo muy sutil que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y super ceñido al cuerpo. No llevaba tirantes, así que podía ver la brillante piel de sus hombros, su pelo la rozaba a medida que andaba...Se había maquillado perfectamente y he de decir que esos labio rojos podían ser mi perdición esa noche después de lo que habíamos hecho minutos antes en nuestra habitación.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Annie pegándose a Finnick - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Aquí cerca – dijo Marvel mientras cogía de la cintura a Glim – Podemos ir andando, el sitio se llama Dark Light. Aunque tengo que ir primero al coche a coger una cosita – sonrió como una hiena.

Salimos a la noche de Las Vegas. Las luces de neón iluminaban las calles mezclándose con la sutil decoración navideña. La noche, aunque fresca, era agradable. Las chicas se pusieron las chaquetas que llevaban en el brazo y esperamos a Marvel en la puerta del hotel...hasta que apareció con una mochila.

La cara de Katniss estaba iluminada mientras andábamos por las calles, mirando con curiosidad todos y cada uno de los detalles que veíamos a nuestro paso. Fruncí el ceño al fijarme cómo la miraban los hombres, como si ellos fueran los cazadores y ella la presa...sentí que debía hacerme notar, indicar a esos idiotas que ella no iba sola, ahora estaba conmigo...así que cogí su brazo y lo entrelacé con el mío. Me miró y me sonrió.

- ¿Y eso?

- Por aquí hay mucho lobo suelto, Kat...es mejor que sepan que no estás sola...

No dijo nada más, pero sonrió ampliamente. Caminamos en silencio siendo testigos de las muestras de cariño de nuestros amigos hasta que llegamos a un local que anunciaba con unas elaboradas letras iluminadas su nombre, Dark Light. Emmet abrió al puerta y nos dejó pasar. Dentro todo estaba iluminado por una tenue luz rojiza y mientras una canción de los Black Eyed Peas sonaba de fondo por los altavoces. En la barra del bar había hombres y mujeres por igual, atendidos por chicos y chicas de presencia envidiable. El sitio estaba salpicado por sofás bajos de cuero en los que la gente se tomaba tranquilamente sus copas...hasta que la música cesó y un hombre salió a un pequeño escenario micrófono en mano anunciando una actuación. Se trataba de una mujer bailando con una serpiente en el cuello. Todos miramos a Marvel con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? - preguntó Annie – Este sitio no está mal, aunque la imitadora de Salma Hayeck en Abierto hasta el amanecer no es que lo haga muy bien – dijo observando los torpes movimientos de la mujer.

- Tranquila, enana...este sitio es un lugar en el que gente amateur presenta sus actuaciones...y esta noche vamos a subir el nivel de este antro – volvió a sonreir como una hiena.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kat.

- Que tú – la señaló – Vas a subirte a ese escenario y vas a actuar – Katniss se rió con ganas.

- Vamos, Marvel...como broma está bien, pero...

- Ni peros ni peras – la cortó – Perdiste la apuesta, así que vas a mover ese culo que tienes y te vas a subir al escenario, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y si no me da la gana? - le encaró.

- Haré de tu vida una pesadilla – dijo mi hermano aguantándose la risa – Vamos, Kat...una apuesta es una apuesta. Para mi eso es sagrado. Si yo hubiera perdido me jodería y haría lo que tu quisieras...Vamos – la animó – Aquí no te conoce nadie, además...te aseguro que con tu actuación vas a animar a esta gente muermo...- miró alrededor.

- Dios, recuérdame que nunca jamás vuelva a apostar contigo – gruñó.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer? - la pregunté.

- Qué remedio me queda. Prefiero acabar con esta gilipollez cuanto antes – miró a Marvel con furia - ¿qué demonios tengo que hacer?

- Ponerte esto – Kat lo miró con una ceja alzada – Es atrezzo, Katniss...Te pones esto mientras bailas una canción y asunto concluído – las chicas sonrieron al ver la cara de Kat.

- Hay que joderse – murmuró. Miró el interior de la bolsa y gimió - ¿Qué coño es esto? No me voy a poner eso delante de toda esta gente.

- Sí, si lo harás...y cantarás la condenada canción.

- ¿Qué canción es? - Marvel se acercó a Kat y le susurró algo al oído – Oh, Dios...no.

- Sí – dijo Marvel riéndose – La cantaste aquella vez que te cogiste ese pedo espectacular y lo hiciste genial...quiero volver a ver esa actuación, nena...Las chicas pueden ayudarte a prepararte – sonrió como si fuera un niño bueno.

Kat le miró mal, bueno...si las miradas matasen mi hermano ya estaría enterrado. Las chicas tiraron de ella hasta un pasillo en el que supuse estaba el baño.

- Eres cruel – dijo Finnick - ¿Qué canción tiene que bailar?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando fuimos a una fiesta en la afueras de Seattle? - Finnick pareció recordar...abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

- Ugh, Kat se puso fina con los cóckteles y termino...subida a una mesa...cantando...y bailando esa...canción...

- Sí, esa noche – Marvel se frotó las manos disfrutando por haber ganado.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar algo? Me he perdido...- les dije.

- Señores, señoras...damas, caballeros...- dijo teatralmente el hombre que anteriormente había presentado a la mujer esa con la serpiente – Tengo el honor de presentarles a Katniss Everdeen que va a interpretar a Christina Aguilera con su canción Dirrty. Preparaos porque va a subir la temperatura – gritó haciendo que los hombres se animaran con estusiasmo. Las chicas llegaron y se pusieron a nuestro lado.

El hombre abandonó el escenario...y pude ver a Kat. Argggg. Llevaba puesta una pequeña falda de tablas parecida a la que había llevado Glim la anoche anterior mientras estaba disfrazada de colegiala. En la parte de arriba simplemente llevaba un bikini oscuro y unos guantes de cuero, emulando el vestuario de la cantante en su videoclip. Y botas con tacón hasta la rodilla. Las chicas debían de haberle echado alguna crema o algún tipo de aceite, ya que su piel brillaba de manera totalmente deliciosa...Cuando la canción empezó a sonar Katniss buscó a Marvel con la mirada y le volvió a hacer la mirada asesina. Los gritos de los machotes que pululaban por ese antro no se hicieron esperar...Aún así, Kat cumplió su parte del trato y lo hizo de lujo. Movía los labios al son de la canción, dirrty...con muchas erres...mmmmm. El movimiento de su cuerpo me tenía totalmente hechizado, cada vez que se giraba y me dejaba ver ese culotte rosa que llevaba bajo la falda me ponía como un bruto. No sabía que Kat pudiera bailar de esa manera...entoces recordé una conversación de los chicos. En ella hablaban de que el baile era como hacer el amor, que viendo cómo se movía una persona mientras bailaba podrías saber si se trataba de un buen amante o no... definitivamente Katniss era la hostia, sus movimientos eran suaves y sensuales y por los gritos de los hombres que había en el local deduje que yo no era el único que estaba disfrutando.

- ¡Que no me entere yo de que ese culito pasa hambre! - gritó un...gilipollas a mi lado. Le miré mal.

- Hey, tranquilo machote – dije haciendo que me mirara – Ese culito me tiene a mi para no pasar hambre, creéme – el chico cerró la bocaza que tenía y no volvió a abrirla.

Realmente suspiré aliviado cuando la música terminó; un minuto más en el escenario con esa ropa y habríamos tenido un serio problema...Los chicos y yo fuimos hasta el escenario. Le tendí al mano a Katniss para ayudarla a bajar mientras recibía piropos por parte de los clientes masculinos.

- Eres un capullo, Marvel – espetó – Se me ve todo con este puto disfraz.

No se te ha visto nada inadecuado, preciosa – dijo Marvel sonriendo – Además has triunfado...Peeta ha tenido que defenderte de un chaval que estaba dispuesto a darte lo tuyo y lo de tu prima – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Qué? - me preguntó.

- Nada, un bocazas... ¿por qué...por qué no te quitas esa ropa ya? - por el bien de mi salud sexual...

- Sí, me voy a quitar esto antes de que cometa un asesinato con nocturnidad y alevosía – dijo mirando fijamente a Marvel– Esto no se va a quedar así, oso loco – las chicas y Finnick sonrieron – Me has hecho pasar un mal rato de la hostia, ¿sabes?

- Vaaaamos, vaaamos...tampoco será para tanto – dijo mi hermano.

- Anda, Kat...- dijo Annie mientras la agarraba del brazo – Vamos a quitarte el modelito fashion que llevas antes de que el suelo quede cubierto de babas – Glimmer sonrió.

Vi alejarse a Kat con esa minúscula falda...debido a sus contoneos al andar pude ver de nuevo esas braguitas rosas...y pensar que esta noche tienes que dormir a su lado, campeón.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – la voz profunda de un chico me sacó de mi ensoñación – Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí...Si es Katniss Everdden – dijo en voz alta. Kat se giró y cuando le vio abrió mucho los ojos.

- Gale Hawthorne – susurró.

Oh, oh...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me bajé de mala hostia del escenario de los cojones. Marvel se iba a cagar...como putada había estado bien lo que me había mandado hacer, pero tenía que recordar una cosa, quien ríe el último ríe mejor...Estar vestida con este intento de falda minimalista y este bikini mientras un montón de tíos te gritan guarradas no entraba en mis planes para una salida por Las Vegas...Vale, sí...a todas las mujeres nos gustan que nos miren y que nos piropeen, pero no de esta forma.

Cuando al fin terminé la condenada canción y bajé del escenario, los chicos vinieron a por mi. Antes de que le clavara a Marvel algo en el ojo por haberme puesto en ridículo las chicas tiraron de mi para ir al baño y quitarme esta puta ropa...pero entonces oí una voz...una muy conocida voz...

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...mira a quién tenemos aquí...si es Katniss Everdeen...

No podía ser, ¿verdad? Él no podía estar aquí, ya sería casualidad...me giré...pues si, parecía que esta noche el destino me la estaba jugando. De putada en putada y tiro porque me toca...

- Gale Hawthorne...- susurré.

Ahí, delante de mi estaba el chico que hacía tiempo me había roto el corazón. Gale tenia un nuevo aire en su edad sin duda. Y estaba más musculoso y grande. Gale siempre había destacado por su cuerpo, por esos enormes brazos y esos ojos negros...normal que cayera como una imbécil cuando tenía dieciseis años ante la bromita que me hicieron...y ahora el muy gilipollas me miraba de arriba abajo sonriendo...

- Parece ser que mejoras con los años, Kat...tu forma de vestir me gusta mucho más ahora – dijo señalando mi atuendo – Una actuación magnífica, por cierto. Has dejado asombrados a todos los hombres del lugar...sin duda nada que ver con la niña sosa que conocí en el instituto – oh, oh...por ahí iba mal. Di un paso adelante pero Glim me tomó ventaja.

- ¿Has llamado sosa a mi amiga? ¿Tu? - le señaló con el dedo – Y tu eres un impresentable que enamora a las chicas por dinero – Gale entrecerró los ojos.

- Yo no la enamoré, ella se enamoró sola de mi...te recuerdo que soy irresistible – dijo el muy creído.

- ¿Irresistible? Oh, vamos...- dijo Glim - ¿Te has mirado en un espejo?

- Por supuesto, todos los días – dijo el aludido - Mira qué músculos – alzó el brazo y marcó biceps – lo repito, sé que soy irresistible...

- En tus sueños, cariño – espetó Glim.

- Sigues tan guerrera como siempre, rubita – mi amiga gruñó...literalmente.

- Una cosita, saco de pulgas...no-me-llames-rubita – dijo vocalizando todas las palabras. Gale se rió.

- Venga, Glim...no te enfades...Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y mira tú por donde nos encontramos en Las Vegas...no hace falta que peleemos, ¿no? - me miró de nuevo con ojos libidinosos – Podemos ser amigos, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Amigos? - ahora me reí yo – A ti ni te doy ni la hora cuanto menos ser amiga tuya...no, gracias – miré su uniforme de camarero - ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Sí.

- Felicidades – dije de manera irónica – Voy a quitarme esto – murmuré a las chicas.

- Si necesitas ayuda para desnudarte llámame, preciosa – me giré y le miré furiosa. Fui a contestarle, pero alguien se me adelantó de nuevo...

- No hace falta – dijo Peeta con voz calmada – Si necesita quitarse algo ya estoy yo aquí para ayudarla – Gale examinó a Peeta con la mirada.

- ¿Y tu eres...?

- A ti no te importa...- dijo Peeta acercándose a mi, me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a él. Yo estaba alucinada – Vamos, cariño...cambiate y vámonos de aquí...- otro camarero llamó a Gale haciendo que este desviara la mirada de nosotros.

- Tengo que irme – dijo haciendo una mueca – me alegro de haberte visto, Katniss...

Se marchó a la barra del bar con andares chulescos...alucinada estaba. Ya era una puta casualidad ver a Gale Hawthorne en Las Vegas...joder, esta noche había comprobado que había personas que con los años se vuelven más gilipollas aún. ¿Y a mi me gustó este tío?

* * *

_Vaya, vaya...Gale hizo su aparición estelar. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y la reacción de Peeta?_

_nos leemos mañana_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Deberíamos de dejar un poco aparcado eso de las clases – le miré confundido._

_- ¿No quieres seguir?_

_- Todo lo contrario – dijo mientras se mordía el labio – Tu y yo...estamos a gusto cuando estamos juntos, ¿no? - asentí – Yo personalmente no aguanto la presión, ¿sabes?_

_- ¿La...presión?_

_- Sí...compartimos habitación – miró a su alrededor – A mi me pones mucho – susurró – Se me hace muy duro tener que dormir en la misma cama que tu...A mi me apetece...y se que a ti también – paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo – Creo que no hay nada de malo en...estar juntos cuando nos apetezca..._

_- ¿Me...me estás proponiendo ser amigos...con derecho a roce?..._


	23. Abriendote Mi Corazon

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 23 ABRIENDOTE MI CORAZÓN**

Las chicas y yo nos metimos en el baño y me ayudaron a vestirme de nuevo con mi ropa.

- Gilipollas – murmuró Glimmer.

- No es por nada, Kat...pero tu no tenías muy buen gusto para los chicos por aquellas fechas – dijo Annie.

- Con los años se ha vuelto un creído de mierda insoportable...ugh, si hubiera tenido algo a mano se lo habría lanzado a la cabeza – dije mientras me ponía de nuevo mis zapatos.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó al rubia.

- Sí...claro que si...Gale Hawthorne llevaba demasiado tiempo enterrado en mis recuerdos...pero me jode su actitud de "soy la hostia". Me ha llamado sosa – dije indignada.

- Bueno...- Glim sonrió exactamente igual que Marvel cuando se le ocurría alguna trastada – Siempre nos quedará la venganza...

- ¿Se te ha pasado algo por esa linda cabeza que tienes? - preguntó Annie dando saltitos.

- Puede, aunque tengo que madurar la idea...Venga, vamos con los chicos. Olvidémonos de este impresentable y disfrutemos de nuestro viaje.

Fui la primera en salir del baño y casi atropello a Peeta en el camino. Estaba esperándonos fuera con cara de enfado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté cuando me cogió de nuevo por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Las chicas nos seguían.

- Nada...no me fío del musculitos – murmuró.

Afortunadamente no nos volvimos a encontrar con Gale mientras salíamos de aquel antro. Agradecí salir a la calle y aspirar el aire fresco de la noche. Los chicos me miraban con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro. Rodé los ojos...

- Oh, vamos... ¿y esas caras?

- Ese imbecil...- murmuró Finnick – Podría volver y estirarle de los pelos, ¿sabes? - no pude evitar sonreir.

- ¿Se te han quitado las ganas de fiesta? - me preguntó Glim. Asentí – Podemos volver al hotel y...

- No – la corté – Id vosotros y pasaroslo bien. Estaré bien...

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Peeta.

- No, ve con ellos. El hotel está a diez minutos de aquí...

- No, he dicho que voy contigo – suspiré – No me voy a quedar tranquilo mientras tu caminas sola por la noche...y menos en estas calles.

- Está bien... ¿vamos?

Los chicos no estaban muy seguros de marcharse sin nosotros, pero al final conseguimos convencerles. Caminé al lado de Peeta con mi chaqueta puesta. No es que me hubiera traumatizado ver de nuevo a Gale. No sentía nada por él...al menos ningún sentimiento bueno. Me daba rabia porque me sentía estúpida por haber estado pillada por ese capullo. Todos cometemos errores...Mi forma de ser en la actualidad se la debía enteramente a él...

- ¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó Peeta señalando mis brazos cruzados.

- No, estoy bien...- miré a lo lejos las fuentes del Bellagio - ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? - sonrió de lado.

- Claro... ¿Me permite, señorita? - hizo lo mismo que había hecho minutos antes. Cogió mi mano y la enroscó en su brazo.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio cómodo, observando las luces y la música dispersa. Las limusinas blancas pasaban sin cesar por la enorme calle y grupos de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes paseaban y reían por las calles. Nos paramos en frente del Hotel Bellagio; sus fuentes bailaban al son de una canción de Sinatra. La gente murmuraba extasiada el baile de luz y agua de las fuentes, un espectáculo totalmente increíble.

- Es precioso – murmuré - ¿De verdad no te apetece ir con los chicos por ahí? - Peeta se giró y me miró.

- No, estoy bien aquí contigo... ¿De verdad que estás bien después de ver a ese...?

- Sí, claro que estoy bien...Pero me jode que venga de tío guay..."hey, como has cambiado, Katniss" – dije imitando su voz – "con lo sosita que eras...". Gilipollas – espeté – Pues si...la verdad es que no tenía muy buen gusto por los chicos...

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Peeta sonriendo.

- Tampoco es para tanto...Me pones tú muchisimo más que Gale – Peeta abrió tanto los ojos que temí que se le salieran las lentillas.

- ¿Sí?

- Por supuesto...- le miré a esos fascinantes ojos azules – Además tú nunca dañarías a una chica, de eso estoy segura...

- Mis padres me educaron con unos valores, Kat. Respetar a una mujer es algo prioritario para mi – dijo apoyándose en la barandilla para ver el espectáculo.

- ¿Sabes qué? La chica con la que compartas tu vida será una privilegiada por tenerte a su lado – me miró y sonrió.

- Lo mismo digo. Eres una chica muy especial, Kat – suspiró y me miró a los ojos – el día que te enamores tú...

- No – le corté. Me miró confundido – Yo no me voy a enamorar nunca, Peeta. Y menos aún cabe la posibilidad de que alguien se enamore de mi.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó mientras la música del espectáculo cesaba.

- Yo no estoy hecha ni para amar ni para ser amada...los chicos sólo quieren una cosa de mi. Sexo. Una vez que han estado conmigo ya no quieren otra cosa...yo no quiero a alguien así en mi vida, no quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que sólo quiere utilizarme...Por Dios, Peeta...ni siquiera siento amor por parte de mis padres – murmuré.

- No digas eso, Kat...seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de tener una hija como tu – sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla alzándome la cara – Yo mismo me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado – tragué en seco por sus palabras.

- Nunca me habían dicho algo así – dije emocionada – al final me lo voy a creer...

- Creételo, tu vales mucho más de lo que te crees...- apretó la mandíbula – Estrujaría a ese Gale sólo por verte en el estado en el que te ha dejado...- gruñó.

- No merece la pena, Peet – le cogí del brazo – Glim clama venganza – alzó una ceja.

- ¿Contra el capullo ese? - me reí por el tono en que lo dijo.

- Sí...

- ¿Y qué tiene pensado?

- La verdad es que no lo se...pero la podemos preguntar – Peeta sonrió de lado.

¿Sabes? Desde que me junto contigo me estoy haciendo adicto a eso de las venganzas. Primero Clove, ahora Hawthorne... ¿tienes algún vecino que te caiga mal para seguir con esto? - me salió una enorme carcajada de la boca – O no se... ¿algún profesor de primaria que te tuviera manía?

- No, creo que con estas dos venganzas me doy por satisfecha... ¿Vamos para el hotel?

Peeta se quitó su chaqueta y me la pasó por los hombros a pesar de que llevaba la mía puesta; eran más de las dos de la mañana y la noche estaba realmente fresca. Peeta enlazó nuestros brazos y caminamos juntos hasta el hotel. Había sido una noche extraña. Obviando el hecho de volver a ver al cabroncete de Gale...era extraño para mi exponer mis sentimientos y con Peeta lo había hecho. Mis palabras habían sido del todo ciertas...envidiaba la chica de la que Peeta se enamorara. Quizás tenía suerte y lograba que Delly cayese en sus redes...en ese momento juro que la odié. Peet se estaba convirtiendo en el ideal de cualquier mujer. Era inteligente, comprensivo y cariñoso...por no hablar de lo tremendo que se estaba poniendo...Lo tenía todo. Y era todo lo que yo jamás tendría.

Entramos en la habitación en silencio, las palabras de Peeta me habían calado hondo en mi duro corazoncito...y eso era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Cogí mi camisón y me metí en el baño para cambiarme. Me desmaquillé a conciencia y me miré al espejo. Sólo era una chica normal debajo de esa máscara que me empeñaba en mostrar a la gente. Sólo una chica de diecinueve años como cualquier otra...Me aguanté las ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía el porqué de esa sensación en mi cuerpo. O puede que si lo supiera...Me estaba abriendo demasiado con Peeta, mostrar mis sentimientos podía ser un error, pero increíblemente había descubierto que era con él con quien realmente me sentía cómoda tratando estos temas.

Cuando entré en la habitación comrpobé que Peeta ya se había metido en la cama. Estaba apoyado en el cabecero y la tenue luz de la lamparita auxiliar me dejaba ver los contornos de su cara como nunca antes los había visto. Aunque estaba tapado de cintura para abajo esa noche no se había puesto camiseta; su torso liso y suave subía y bajaba despacio con cada respiración suya...suspiré y me metí en la cama mientras Peet se removía nervioso. Me miró atentamente mientras me metía entre las sábanas y observó mi ropa para dormir.

- No se qué ropa me gusta más – dijo Peeta muy serio – Si lo que llevas puesto ahora o el modelito que te dió Marvel para la apuesta – entrecerré los ojos.

- Tonto – aunque le sonreí – Anda, apaga la luz que mañana Annie vendrá pronto a levantarnos.

Peeta estiró la mano y apagó la luz de la mesita de noche. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo hasta que me giré y le miré.

- Gracias por tus palabras, Peeta – susurré.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? - dijo girándose para mirarme a la cara.

- Quizás esta noche no ha sido una de las mejores, ¿sabes? No me ha hecho gracia ver al chico que destrozó mis ilusiones...y tu me has alegrado la noche – en la penumbra pude ver cómo sonreía.

- Para eso estamos, Preciosa...aquí me tienes para lo que quieras – me mordí el labio me había dicho preciosa se habría dado cuenta… no se… pero me gustaba y mucho que me dijera asi.

- ¿Entonces puedo pedirte algo más?

- Claro.

- Abrázame – susurré.

Por unos momentos se quedó quieto y callado, como yo misma. Las palabras salieron de mi boca casi sin pensarlas. Yo no le mendigaba nunca cariño a ningún chico...pero definitovamente necesitaba un apoyo, el calor de unos brazos...sin decir nada Peeta acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba y me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. Rápidamente me acurruqué en su pecho y aspiré ese aroma tan familiar para mi. Pasé mis manos por su cintura mientras él me estrechaba más fuerte aún...no había nada de sexual en estos momentos y lo agradecí porque lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo sincero.

- Gracias de nuevo – murmuré contra la piel de su cuello.

- Cuando quieras...

No nos separamos. Sentí que se me cerraban los ojos mientras Peeta paseaba sus dedos por la piel expuesta de mi espalda...y así me quedé dormida...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dormí. No pegué ojo en toda la santa noche. Kat se quedó dormida entre mis brazos tras pedirme que la abrazara. Claro, yo estaba más que encantado...el problema es que su cercanía me alteraba las hormonas. El olor de su pelo me invitaba a sumergir la cabeza entre sus mechones, sus cálidas manos sobre la piel de mi cintura parecían brasas calientes y...y sus tetas rozándome el pecho bajo la tela de ese fino camisón hacía que mi ingle doliera. Aún así, intenté contenerme y no tocar nada indebido.

Anoche Kat sufrió un revés al reencontrarse con el indeseable que se la jugó de la peor manera; nunca la había visto con ese gesto de tristeza en la cara...no soportaba verla así. No soportaba oirla decir que ella no se merecía que le amaran, bajo esa fachada que se empeñaba en mostrar Katniss era una chica con unos valores increíbles...

Me tensé cuando vi que se removía bajo mis brazos. Apenas estaba ameneciendo cuando Kat abrió lentamente los ojos. Me miró y me sonrió.

- Hola – susurró.

- Hola – dije de la misma manera. Kat se removió y se estiró...con tan "mala suerte" de que su muslo rozó cierta parte de mi anatomía que me hizo gemir.

- Ups, lo siento – dijo mientras se mordía el labio. Genial, esto llevaba camino de convertirse en una erección mañanera en todo su esplendor.

- Creo que será mejor que nos separemos un poco – murmuré.

- He dicho que lo siento – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Sigo creyendo que esa parte de tu cuerpo es un poco susceptible...

- Kat...- gruñí – Ahora mismo esa parte de mi cuerpo que no está para juegos...

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el techo, sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones, todo estaba en silencio...Katniss se apoyó de costado y me miró de arriba abajo. Vale, sí...había un bulto bajo las sábanas, pero a estas alturas no me iba a avergonzar, ¿no?

- ¿A ti...a ti te apetece...hacer algo? - me preguntó mordiéndose el labio. La miré de reojo sin mover ni un pelo.

- Define algo – susurré.

- Tu y yo...juntos – se acercó aún más a mi y me miró a los labios.

- No juegues conmigo, Preciosa...

Kat acortó la poca distancia que quedaba, me acarició la cara con sus suaves dedos, me tocó los labios y me besó suavemente, sin profundizar mientras me acariciaba la nuca.

- No estoy jugando – dijo contra mi boca.

- ¿Estonces que es esto?

- Tu y yo tenemos confianza, Peeta – la miré los labios mientras me hablaba – Por lo que siento – dijo moviendo las caderas chocándose con las mías – A ti te apetece esto...y a mi también...

- ¿Sí? - pregunté como un idiota mientras sentía su entrepierna contra la mía.

- Sí – sonrió - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece?

- ¿Tengo que responder a tu pregunta con esto entre las piernas? - jadeó cuando sintió de nuevo mi miembro erguido contra su cuerpo - ¿Y...y las clases? - balbuceé mientras me acariciaba la nuca justo como a mi me gustaba - ¿Esto es un adelanto...o algo así?

- Olvida las clases de momento, ¿quieres?

Me cogió de nuevo por la nuca y juntó nuestros labios de nuevo. Delineó el contorno de mis labios con su cálida lengua haciendo que me molestara realmente el pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto. Pegó totalmente su cuerpo al mío haciendo que sintiera sus pezones endurecidos sobre mi pecho. Me separé un instante de ella.

- ¿Estás mejor? - frunció el ceño – De lo de anoche... ¿estás...mejor?

- Sí...y en gran parte gracias a ti.

Ahora fui yo el que la besó a ella. Mientras la besaba acepté la invitación que Kat me hacía al abrir sus piernas para acomodarme entre ellas. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el mío me hizo excitarme aún más. Hice lo que llevaba deseando toda la noche; sumergí mi nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiré con fuerza. Sólo me separé de su piel cuando sentí que sus cálidas y juguetonas manos me bajaban los pantalones. Me separé de ella lo justo y necesario para terminar de quitarme las dos prendas de una vez.

- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Katniss – jadeé mientras mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo.

Me regaló esa sonrisa suya, me besó de manera sensual y después se deshizo de su camisón. Vale, la visión de los pechos desnudos de Kat era algo que jamás saldría de mi mente. Era como una pequeña ninfa que me invitaba a pecar, a ser malo...Cuando me volví a colocar entre sus piernas moví las caderas contra su centro haciéndola jadear en alto. Oh, sí...eso me elevaba el ego hasta el techo. La toqué sobre las braguitas, estaban humedecidas por la excitación. Se me hizo la boca agua al recordar la tarde de ayer, de mis labios contra su intimidad, de su sabor...Deslicé su ropa interior por sus piernas y tanteé de nuevo la unión de sus piernas. Katniss me ofreció su cuerpo una vez más abriendo sus piernas para mi y yo no lo dudé a la hora de jugar con ella. Introduje los dedos justo de la manera que me enseñó ella misma. Se agarró con fuerza a mi cuello cuando toqué ese punto ya conocido de su cuerpo con el que le hacía gritar.

- ¡Peeta! - jadeó – Para, espera – me empujó por los hombros separándome de ella. La miré confundido hasta que comprendí lo que quería hacer.

Me tumbé boca arriba y dejé que se subiera a mi cintura. Madre del amor hermoso, ver a Katniss subida a mi cuerpo, totalmente desnuda y jadeando por mis caricias era la mejor manera de empezar el día, sin duda alguna. Movió sus caderas sobre mi miembro excitado haciendo que sintiera su propia humedad en mi cuerpo. Mmm, esos movimientos estaban bien, demasiado bien...Kat me cogió el pene entre sus manos y lo acarició mientras ella seguía moviéndose encima de mi. Tenía su vista clavada en mi ingle mientras su mano trabajaba en mi cuerpo...Entonces juntó nuestras intimidades...con cada movimiento de su cadera hacía que viera las estrellas, tanto que me tensé por unos momentos, tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correrme.

Me besó de tal manera que me relajé de nuevo. Posicionó mi polla en ese pequeño botón de su intimidad y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Esa nueva caricia de su cuerpo era mi perdición. Con cada movimiento de caderas que hacía me llevaba un poquito más hacia el paraíso. Me moría de ganas por enterrarme en su cuerpo, por sentir su interior cálido y sedoso como lo sentía en mis dedos cuando la tocaba...pero quería hacer las cosas bien. No quería precipitarme y hacer las cosas de mala manera, así que de momento me conformaba con sentir el cuerpo de Katniss de esta manera. La agarré con fuerza por la cintura y la pegué a mi pecho mientras sus caderas seguían con su labor. Paseé mis manos por la piel de su espalda hasta las redondeces de su trasero. No podía más, sentía las contracciones de mi bajo vientre anunciando mi inminente orgasmo, entonces sentí la mano de Kat meterse entre nuestros cuerpos y acariciarse a si misma...mierda, cuando vi esa escena no pude más conmigo mismo y exploté gimiendo vergonzosamente alto casi al mismo tiempo que Katniss. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados debido al potente orgasmo que había experimentado, fui a besarla y...en ese momento aporrearon la puerta de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos pesados ahora? Kat rodó los ojos y gimió exasperada.

- ¡Levantaos ya! – gritó mi hermana – Tenemos muchas cosas que ver y muchas tiendas en las que comprar.

- Es tu hermana y una de mis mejores amigas – dijo Katniss aún sobre mi – Pero juro que un día de estos la arranco la cabeza.

- Pues eso que no has tenido que aguantarla durante diecinueve años...sin contar los ocho meses que compartimos en el interior de mi madre – murmuré.

- Te tienes el cielo ganado – dijo Katniss sonriendo - ¡Ya vamos! - gritó hacia la puerta.

Se separó de mi dejando un frío increíble en mi cuerpo. La observé andar desnuda por la habitación hasta que recogió su camisón para ponerselo. Aún no me creía lo que acababa de hacer con Katniss...

- Katniss... ¿esto ha sido parte de las clases o...? - sonrió mientras recogía sus braguitas del suelo.

- Deberíamos de dejar un poco aparcado eso de las clases – le miré confundido.

- ¿No quieres seguir?

- Todo lo contrario – dijo mientras se mordía el labio – Tu y yo...estamos a gusto cuando estamos juntos, ¿no? - asentí – Yo personalmente no aguanto la presión, ¿sabes?

- ¿La...presión?

- Sí...compartimos habitación – miró a su alrededor – A mi me pones mucho – susurró – Se me hace muy duro tener que dormir en la misma cama que tu...A mi me apetece...y se que a ti también – paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo – Creo que no hay nada de malo en...estar juntos cuando nos apetezca...

- ¿Me...me estás proponiendo ser amigos...con derecho a roce? - sonreí de lado cuando la vi el gesto de su cara.

- Sí...sin presiones...

- No me parece mala idea...mientras me sigas enseñando cositas... - sonrió ampliamente - Además, nos compenetramos bien – asintió con la cabeza.

- Podemos compenetrarnos mejor – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Sí – me reí – Así que...clases a tiempo completo, ¿no? - asintió mientras caminaba hacia el baño riéndose.

- Oye – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta – Desde ayer tengo ganas de preguntarte algo... ¿cómo demonios has aprendido a mover la lengua de esa manera? - me sonrojé un poco.

- Bueno...quizás...sólo quizás...he estado ojeando en internet páginas de...consejos sexuales...y eso – Kat abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Consejos sexuales? - asentí mientras me rascaba la cabeza – Bien...- se acercó a mi y me pegó los labios a mi oído – Me parece perfecto, me encanta que de vez en cuando me sorprendan...

Me estiré sobre la cama mientras miraba a Katniss andar hacia el baño. En estos momentos me sentía como el tío más afortunado del mundo...Si ya me sentía afortunado al tenerla como profesora ahora con esre nuevo arreglo era un cabrón suertudo. Amigos con derecho a roce, clases a tiempo completo...gracias Dios.

El día pasó inusualmente rápido entre tienda y tienda. La verdad es que el momento que más se aprovechaba en la ciudad del pecado eran las noches, así que durante el día cogíamos el coche y ejercíamos de turistas curiosos.

Como hicimos las anteriores noches, decidimos cenar en el maravilloso rastaurante del hotel para luego quemar la noche. Durante el día, la enana de mi hermana nos había tenido tan ocupados que Katniss y yo apenas habíamos podido cruzar palabra.

- Tengo los pies reventados de tanto andar...- dijo mientras sacaba unos zapatos de tacón para bajar a cenar.

- ¿Y te vas a poner eso? - dije señalando los altísimos tacones mientras yo sacaba también mi ropa.

- Sí, los tacones estilizan mis piernas – dijo cogiendo una de esas medias de encaje.

- A ti no te hace falta...tus piernas sin tacones son geniales – sonrió – Oye...esas medias...- dije intentando parecer casual - ¿Son cómoda? ¿Eso se sujeta bien a las piernas? Porque da la impresión de que se pueden caer en cualquier momento – ahora sí soltó una risotada.

- Sí, son cómodas sobre todo cuando llevas vestidos como este – señaló un pedazo de tela roja – Así evito que se me marquen los pantys...tranquilo, no se me van a caer en medio del restaurante...

- Ya...

La observé mientras terminaba de sacar sus cosas para arreglarse...entonces recordé las palabras de Marvel, "a las chicas les gusta que de vez en cuando les demos caña" y las palabras de Kat, "me gusta que me sorprendan"...pues bien, esas medias me habían dado una idea...Si a Katniss le gustaban que la sorprendieran esta noche lo iba a intentar de todas las maneras posibles...

* * *

_Amigos con derecho a roce...la cosa se pone buena, chicas! Qué os ha parecido la confesión de sentimientos de Katniss? Creeis que habrá venganza contra Gale? Podrá Peeta aguantar la "presión"?_

_gracias por sus comentarios mas tarde subire el otro capitulo... _

_besos y abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Con cuidado separé sus labios íntimos y puse mi lengua a trabajar. Estaba mucho más confiado que en la tarde anterior, lo había hecho bien...ahora sólo me faltaba perfeccionar la técnica...pero no ahora. En estos momentos me sentía exaltado, fuera de mi...subí hasta los labios de Kat dejándola confundida por unos segundos...hasta que me desabroché los pantalones y me bajé los boxers lo justo y necesario para sacar mi erección. Katniss me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se mordió el labio inferior..._

_- ¿Peeta? - me posicioné en su entrada – Peeta – susurró...lo haría, estaba enfebrecido...iba a hacerlo con Katniss en este baño..._


	24. Devuelveme Mis Bragas Peeta

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 24 DEVUÉLVEME MIS BRAGAS, PEETA

Sí, definitivamente me había vuelto loca al proponerle a Peeta este nuevo trato. Sabía que a la larga esto no saldría bien, pero después del sueño que había tenido esa misma noche las percepciones de mi relación con Peeta habían cambiado. Había soñado que él se enamoraba, que era feliz con otra persona – como debía de ser – mientras yo era una simple espectadora de su amor. Cuando desperté y le vi a escasos centímetros de mi, sus ojos azules tan cerca de los míos, esos labios carnosos...Jamás podría estar con una persona con los valores de Peeta, de eso era consciente...pero mientras durase el juego podríamos estar juntos. Algo así como amigos con derecho a roce, estar juntos cuando nos apeteciera, porque sabía perfectamente que él aceptaría. Puede que mi pensamiento fuese un poco egoista, parecía que me quería aprovechar de él...En realidad lo único que quería era estar junto a él el tiempo que me fuese posible, estar con Peeta era lo más parecido a sentirme querida de verdad...Esto podría ser el error más grande de toda mi vida, pero ya me pararía a pensarlo después. Ahora era la hora de vivir el momento.

Esta noche sí que disfrutaría, sin apuestas que pagar y sin malos rollos de ninguna clase y sin Gale Hawthorne jodiéndome el momento. Esta noche tenía pensado pasarmelo bien, bromear con mis amigos...quemar la noche, vamos...Me puse mi vestido rojo ceñido y mis zapatos de tacón aunque los pies me dolían por culpa de la enana de Annie...Cuando terminé de maquillarme miré detenodamente a Peeta. Se estaba poniendo las lentillas aunque ya estaba vestido; se había puesto un pantalón oscuro con una camisa blanca que le ajustaba a su torso. Se había arremangado las mangas de la camisa dejándome ver sus fuertes antebrazos...Cuando al fin se dió cuenta de mi presencia me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió.

- Estás muy guapa.

- Tu también...

- Sí, bueno...- se pasó la mano por el pelo – Si tuviera que elegir yo los modelitos para ponerme el resultado sería muy diferente.

- Oh, vamos...tienes a Annie para asesorarte.

- Que Dios me ayude – dijo con gesto exagerado.

- Anda, vamos...

Nos metimos en el ascensor; habíamos quedado abajo con los chicos a las nueve en punto para cenar e irnos. En el quinto piso se paró el ascensor y se montó una mujer rubia y muy atractiva que sonrió como una hiena en cuanto vió a Peeta.

- Vaya...tu de nuevo – le escaneó con la mirada deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en su paquete...será zorrona...- Sabes que no me importa acompañarte a donde quieras, un chico como tu no debería salir solito por estas calles – miré a Peeta que en esos momentos tragaba en seco.

- Eh...perdona – la mujer torció el gesto cuando me miró – No está solito...está conmigo, ¿sabes? - le cogí de la mano y me apreté contra su costado – Puedo protegerle de las lobas, creéme – alzó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.

- Oh...está bien...no sabía que tenías novia – le dijo a Peeta sonriendo falsamente – Tienes suerte – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras me asesinaba con la mirada.

- Lo sé...

Gracias a los cielos el ascensor llegó a nuestro piso y pudimos perder de vista a la rubia zorrona. Miré a Peeta con una ceja alzada.

- Gracia por salvarme de ella – dijo apurado – El otro día me la encontré en el ascensor...solo – susurró – No estoy acostumbrado a eso.

- Pues acostumbrarte, Peeta – dije mientras caminábamos hasta el restaurante – A partir de ahora te vas a tener que quitar a las mujeres de encima – murmuré con desgana.

- No creo que sea para tanto...

- Tu no te ves a ti mismo, Peet. Eres demasiado apetecible para tu propio bien – me miró y sonrió de lado.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje, Katniss...- tuve que pegarle un codazo en el estómago...como iba siendo costumbre.

Fuimos hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Ya estaban discutiendo los planes de lo que haríamos después de cenar. Peet se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Gracias a los cielos esta vez fue un camarero el que nos tomó nota y no la pesada rubia que el otro día no hacía más que insinuarse frente a Peeta...en serio, no tenía nada en contra de las rubias, pero ya me estaban cansando...La camarera rubia, la zorrona del ascensor rubia...Delly era rubia, mierda...mejor ni acordarme de Delly, por ella estábamos dando estas clase de sexo...puta con suerte...

Los chicos hablaban animados entre ellos, aúnque veía a Annie un poco callada para lo cotorra que era...algo la pasaba, no era normal en ella estar así...El camarero nos trajo la cena y nos sirvió nuestro plato a cada uno. Estaba enrollando los espaguetis de mi cena en el tenedor cuando noté una mano sorbre mi rodilla. Aún con el tenedor en la mano me giré hacia Peeta y le miré de forma interrogante, aunque él se limitó a sonreirme. Miré a los chicos, no se habían dado cuenta de nada...aún.

Noté los dedos cálidos de Peeta subir por mi muslo hasta llegar al borde de mis medias...¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Si quería que le violara delante de nuestros amigos sólo tenía que seguir subiendo esa mano...un poquito más...

- Entonces... ¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué os parece si vamos al Diamond a tomarnos algo? Me han dicho que allí sirven unos cockteles fabulosos – dijo Glim mientras picoteaba de su plato.

Vi a Peeta encogerse de hombros mientras se mano me seguía acariciando debajo del mantel. Delineó el contorno de mi media haciendo que se me escapara el tenedor.

- Deberías de comer más, Kat – me dijo Peeta sonriendo – Estás tan floja que hasta se te cae el tenedor – le miré indignada...¡estaba jugando conmigo!

- ¿Si, no? ¿Estoy floja? Pues te voy a decir donde tengo la flojera y...- acarició mi intimidad por encima del encaje de mi ropa interior. Afortunadamente pude contener el jadeo en mis labios – Dios – murmuré.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kat? - me preguntó Marvel preocupado.

- ¿Eh? - el capullo de Peeta hizo un poco más de presión justo en ese punto de mi intimidad que me volvía loca y...- ¡Joder! - jadeé cuando movió su dedo en círculos. Todos me miraron preocupados – Que...que calor hace, ¿no?

- Pues ahora que lo dices...sí, hace un poco de calor...- dijo Peeta sonriendo.

Los chicos siguieron a enfrascarse en su conversación. Miré a Peeta como si le quisiera matar, intenté traladarle con la mirada, juro que lo intenté...pero entonces hizo mi tanga a un lado y me tocó libremente mi piel más tierna. Dios mío...me estaba matando...

- Peeta – susurré de forma que sólo me oyera él.

Sí, justo ahora me encontraba ante un gran dilema. Me estaba gustando lo que me estaba haciendo, mucho pero...Oh, vamos...juguemos un poquito...Abrí mis piernas debajo de la mesa para darle acceso libre a mi intimidad. Tuve que agarrarme al borde de la mesa para no gemir en alto cuando cuando separó mis labios íntimos para tocarme ese pedacito de carne que pedía atención.

- Pues nada, daremos una vuelta por la zona de los casinos y luego vamos a tomarnos algo – oía a Glim a lo lejos - ¿Cogemos el coche? - Peeta introdujo un dedo en mi cuerpo...

- ¡No! - jadeé cuando movió ese dedo. Todos me miraron de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no, Kat? - me preguntó Peeta con ojos pícaros.

- Sí... ¿por qué no quieres que cojamos el coche? - preguntó Annie frunciendo el ceño. ¿El coche? Ah, sí...la conversación...el coche. Miré a Annie y luego a Peeta.

- Yo...no...aquí no – balbuceé mirando a Peeta directamente. El y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación con doble sentido...aunque Peeta me ignoró deliberadamente y siguió atormentándome debajo de la mesa haciendo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente. Esas manos...

- No se por qué no quieres que cojamos el coche, ahora – dijo remarcando esa palabra. Peeta estaba jugando con fuego...y se iba a quemar...

- Porque ahora no es un buen momento – dije cogiendo aire.

- ¿Pero te gustaría que cogieramos el coche...para ir a otro sitio? - dijo con doble sentido. Me quedé de piedra. Peeta se me estaba insinuando, esta vez había sido él el primero en dar el paso...

- ¿Y a qué otro sitio quieres ir? - me preguntó Marvel de manera inocente. El pobre no se había enterado de nada, gracias a Dios...

Ya estaba bien de juegos. Cogí la mano de Peeta y le separé de mi cuerpo. El gesto de Peeta cambió rápidamente...desvió la mirada algo avergonzado. Me contuve para no rodar los ojos.

- Estoy un poco mareada por el calor – me abaniqué con la mano teatralmente – Creo que voy al baño...

Me levanté y le envié una mirada llena de significado, seductora. Si quería jugar lo iba a hacer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por un momento pensé que Kat se había enfadado...pero cuando se levantó y me miró con sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo supe que no se había enfadado sino todo lo contrario. Katniss se marchó por el pasillo que llevaba a los baños dejando a los chicos algo confundidos y preocupados.

- Creo que no debería de ir sola – dijo Glimmer mientras hacía el amago de levantarse

- No, déjalo...ya voy yo. Ya he terminado de cenar...id terminando mientras yo compruebo que Kat está bien...

Al parecer mi argumento no levantó ninguna sospecha ya que todos asintieron y siguieron cenando como si nada. Fui por el pasillo olisqueando el rastro del perfume de Katniss. Miré confundido el cartel que había en el aseo de señoras, "fuera de servicio temporalmente, disculpen las molestias". Iba a mirar en el baño de caballeros cuando vi la mano pálida de Kat asomarse por la puerta y cogerme con fuerza. Me miró con una enorme sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del aseo con pestillo. Apenas me dio tiempo a nada, enseguida sentí sus labios rojos sobre los míos.

- Pensé que te habías enfadado – murmuré contra su boca.

- Por favor, Peeta...jamás me enfadaría por lo que me has hecho debajo de la mesa – dijo pegándome a su cuerpo – Aunque por un momento he sentido que jugabas conmigo – volvió a besarme.

- Y quiero jugar contigo – susurré.

- Pues aquí no nos van a molestar, al menos hasta que la señora de la limpieza quite ese cartel de la puerta – sonrió de manera seductora.

Uf...aquí, en el baño...un sitio público donde un pequeño cartel nos separaba de toda esa gente que había cenando en el restaurante...Sí, definitivamente hacer cosas malas en sitios así tenía su morbo. Miré por un segundo el baño. Era grande y tenía un gran lavabo de mármol...Kat me sonrió de manera significativa mientras cabeceaba en dirección al lavamanos. Caminó de espaldas hasta que su trasero se chocó contra el mármol. El escote de su vestido era tan tentador...cuando desperté de mi momentáneo lapsus avancé hacia ella y con un movimiento enérgico la agarré de los muslos y la subí en el lavabo quedándome entre sus piernas. Katniss ahogó un gritito divertido.

- Siento que a veces no te reconozco – murmuró mientras abría las piernas dejándome ver sus muslos pálidos y el color azul de su ropa interior.

- Es extraño – murmuré mientras me metía aún más entre sus piernas – Yo tampoco me reconozco...es de locos – dije mientras le acariciaba los pechos por encima del vestido – Jamás me abría imaginado que te iba a tocar aquí – metí la mano entre sus piernas hasta llegar a su ropa interior humedecida – en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente...y delante de mis hermanos y amigos – la besé en los labios.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – murmuró mientras me lamía el cuello - Y eso me pone...

- Es...es como cuando ves una peli y al protagonista se le aparecen un demonio y un ángel – le aparté el tanga hacia un lado y la toqué sin tela de por medio – Últimamente siempre gana mi demonio...me siento un poco malo – introduje un dedo más.

- Pues yo ahora mismo te siento muy bueno – jadeó.

Sin separar mi mano de su cuerpo y sin dejar de mover mis dedos la besé, lamí sus labios hasta que la oí gemir de nuevo, ese sonido que me encantaba y que hacía que mis testículos se resintieran por la excitación. Aspiré el aroma que desprendía su cuello, ese perfume natural que era un afrodisíaco para mi. Kat enganchó sus piernas en mis caderas...por un momento desvié mi mirada hacia el gran espejo que teníamos detrás. En el reflejo pude ver la espalda arqueada de Katniss, ese vestido rojo hecho para el pecado que tan bien envolvía su cuerpo y sus piernas abiertas abrazando mi cuerpo...pero lo que más me sorprendió fue mi cara. Mis ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos bajo las lentillas y el gesto de mi cara no era de total panoli como hacía unas semanas; ahora parecía un cazador que había encontrado su presa...en este momento, aquí y ahora, era Katniss...

Volví a centrarme en ella cuando sentí sus manos en la piel de mi pecho, me había desabrochado la camisa y no me había enterado. Mmm, esos besos sobre mi pecho...moví las caderas contra su cuerpo para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía en mi ingle, estaba duro como una puñetera roca...en estos momentos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ese baño...

Me separé lo justo y necesario del cuerpo de Kat para deslizarle la ropa interior. Iba bien, iba de puta madre...hasta que el encaje del pequeño tanga de color azul se le enganchó en uno de los tacones. Rodé los ojos exasperado.

- Joder – murmuré mientras Katniss se reía de mi.

Cuando logré desenganchar la preciosa prensa del tacón del demonio volví a poner la palma de la mano sobre su intimidad. Estaba más que húmeda, arrrgggg. La subí el vestido hasta la cintura dejandome unas preciosas vistas de su culo en el reflejo del espejo. La cogí de esas dos moldeadas nalgas y la coloqué en la orilla de la encimera...y bajé la cabeza hasta ese lugar que me volvía loco. Cuando la lamí de manera lenta y tortuosa, jadeó.

- Joder, Peeta... ¿qué...qué estás haciendo conmigo esta noche? - me separé un milímetro de su piel.

- No creo que sea el momento de explicártelo, ¿no?

Me habría reído a carcajadas de su cara si no fuera porque tenía tareas pendientes con su cuerpo. Con cuidado separé sus labios íntimos y puse mi lengua a trabajar. Estaba mucho más confiado que en la tarde anterior, lo había hecho bien...ahora sólo me faltaba perfeccionar la técnica...pero no ahora. En estos momentos me sentía exaltado, fuera de mi...subí hasta los labios de Kat dejándola confundida por unos segundos...hasta que me desabroché los pantalones y me bajé los boxers lo justo y necesario para sacar mi erección. Katniss me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se mordió el labio inferior...

- ¿Peeta? - me posicioné en su entrada – Peeta – susurró...lo haría, estaba enfebrecido...iba a hacerlo con Katniss en este baño...

Pues no. En el mejor momento posible la puerta nos jodió, como era costumbre. Kat y yo nos sobresaltamos, nos miramos con horror y nos separamos rápidamente. La ayudé a bajarse del lavabo y se colocó el vestido como pudo. Yo me abroché la camisa, me metí el pequeño Peet aún contento en los pantalones...con tan mala suerte de que al subir la cremallera me pillé...donde más dolía...

- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! - me doblé de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró Kat.

- ¿Ahí alguien dentro? - dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta – Aviso, voy a entrar, así que...

Justo en el momento en que la mujer de la limpieza abría la puerta intercepté el tanga de Katniss que estaba tirado en el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento me lo guardé en el bolsillo. La mujer nos miró desde el umbral, primero a Kat, de arriba abajo, y luego a mi. Rodó los ojos como si comprendiera lo que estábamos haciendo...o lo que habíamos intentado hacer.

- Fuera – dijo con voz cansina. Podía apostar que no era la primera vez que esa mujer veía esta escena.

Kat y yo agachamos la cabeza algo avergonzados. Justo cuando pasamos por su lado sonrió.

- Hijo...- me llamó – Llevas la camisa mal abrochada.

Miré hacia abajo y si...parecía que me había abrochado la camisa un niño de dos años. Me coloqué los botones mientras miraba agradecido a la mujer. Mientras andábamos por el pasillo que daba al salón del restaurante no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la entrepierna. Mierda, me dolía...

- Vaya pillada – murmuró Kat. Me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué te ocurre, Peeta?

- Justo...vaya pillada...Joder...con las prisas me...me he pillado un huevo – susurré.

- ¿Qué? - parpadeó rápidamente.

- Pues eso...- cerré los ojos por el pinchazo que sentía – Que me he pillado con la cremallera y...

- Aquí estais...nos teniais asustados – Finnick estaba frente a nosotros con gesto aliviado - ¿Por qué habeis tardado tanto? - eh...sí, vale... ¿cuánto tiempo habíamos estado ahí metidos? Miré a Kat.

- Me...me he mareado...ya sabes, el calor – se abanicó con la mano – Un poco de agua fría en la nuca y los cuidados de Peeta...- se me escapó la tos – Y como nueva – llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos con los chicos.

- Si te encuentras mal podemos hacer algo más tranquilo – dijo Glim.

- No, no...ya me encuentro bien – dijo Kat quitándole importancia.

- Está bien – dijo Maervel – Entonces nos comemos el postre y nos vamos. ¿Qué quereis?

- Yo ya me he comido mi postre – susurré de forma que solo me oyera Kat.

La sonrisa que me dedicó me alivió un poco el dolor que sentía en mi mi entrepierna. Me dolían los huevos por el calentón y por el percance con la cremallera. Ay...

Cuando al fin terminaron de comerse los postres fuimos hasta el hall. Al final iríamos al Diamond a tomarnos esos famosos cockteles y a bailar un rato. Íbamos a salir cuando Kat se paró en seco.

- Eh...debería de ir un momento a la habitación – todos la miramos – A cambiarme...

- ¿Qué problema tienes con ese vestido? - dijo Annie por primera vez en toda la noche. Kat me asesinó con la mirada y señaló con los ojos mi bolsillo delantero...en el que me había guardado su tanga. Sonreí como un capullo...hasta que mi huevo sufrió un pinchazo.

- Creo que así vas bien, Kat – la aludida alzó una ceja.

- No, Peeta...tengo que ir arriba y...

- Se hace tarde – dijo Marvel – Estás muy guapa con ese vestido, te realza el color de tu piel y todas esas cosas de chicas...moviendo el culo a fuera...¡ya!

Dejamos que los chicos nos adelantasen. Kat me cogió del brazo y me acercó a ella.

- Eres un capullo, Mellark – la miré divertido – En cuanto lleguemos al sitio ese me devuelves mis bragas – susurró.

- Que yo recuerde no son unas bragas lo que tengo en mi bolsillo – alargó la mano para meterla en mi bolsillo, pero yo fui más rápido que ella – Ah, ah...me las he encontrado en el suelo del baño...ahora son mías...- entrecerró los ojos.

- Podría darte un apretón en los huevos, Peeta – sentí que mi cara palidecía – Pero no soy tan mala...En serio... ¡no puedo ir sin bragas! - un grupo de hombres que pasaba por nuestro lado miraron a Katniss de arriba abajo y silbaron. Les hice la mirada del tigre a la vez que la cogía por la cintura y la pegaba a mi.

- Schhh, no chilles...con que yo sepa que no llevas nada debajo está bien...no hace falta que se entere toda la ciudad de ese pequeño detalle – murmuré.

- ¡Ugh! Dios...es la primera vez que voy por la calle...sin ropa interior – se tapó la cara con las manos...

- Bueno...para todo hay una primera vez, Preciosa– como la que podría haber tenido yo minutos antes si no nos llegan a interrumpir en el baño...

* * *

_Jejejeje, casi casi...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creeis que acabará la noche para estos dos? ¿Qué os parece si sale de nuevo en escena...Gale?_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Qué desea, señori...? ¡Uy! - excalmó cuando me vio la cara – Vaya...volvemos a vernos, Catnip – apreté la mandíbula y me aguanté el insulto que tenía preparado en la punta de la lengua; sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me llamaran así._

_- Hola, Gale...Venía a pedirte disculpas – su cara de sorpresa fui casi cómica – El otro día...no estaba en mi mejor momento. Perdí una apuesta y me tocó hacer el ridículo ahí arriba – señalé el escenario._

_- Tu y tus bragas rosas animaron el ambiente del local – dijo sin nada de finura._

_- Sí, ya...- murmuré – El caso es que...bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y...no me importaría recordar tiempos pasados – me pasé el dedo índice por el pecho. Gale miró la trayectoria de mi dedo y sonrió..._


	25. Venganza 1 Parte

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 25 VENGANZA PRIMERA PARTE

Guau, aún no me podía creer lo que había pasado en los baños del restaurante. Que sí, vale...no era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, pero ver a Peeta hecho un revoltijo de hormonas...eso, había sido delicioso. La manera en la que él tomó el control de la situación, las caricias, ese movimiento de lengua...Dios, me iba a volver loca como siguiera avanzando de esa manera.

Estoy segura casi al cien por cien de que hubiéramos hecho algo más que toquetearnos si no llega a interrumpirnos la limpiadora en ese preciso instante. A mi no me hubiera importado hacerlo en ese momento con Peeta y en el baño, lo había deseado. Quería sentir su cuerpo en mi interior, estaba excitada como una perra mala...pero no habría sido la mejor manera de estrenarse. No iba a ser yo la responsable de que Peeta perdiera la virginidad en unos baños de Las Vegas, él se lo estaba currando demasiado por hacer las cosas bien, así que su primera vez sería en condiciones...Además, tampoco quería que se precipitara y que las cosas salieran regular. Él lo sabría en cuanto estuviera preparado para dar ese paso.

Pero aquel encuentro en el baño había tenido consecuencias. Peeta se había pillado un huevo con la cremallera, ugh...y yo caminaba por la calle de los casinos sin ropa interior. Peet se estaba espabilando tanto como para arrebatarme el tanga obligándome a ir sin nada debajo del vestido. Dios, me sentía como la guarrilla que era...Miré a Peet y quise enfadarme con él...pero de nuevo me fue imposible. Su pelo había quedado super despeinado después del magreo del baño y de vez en cuando el pobre hacía gestos de dolor mientras se tocaba disimuladamente la entrepierna. Pobre...

Los chicos estaban ajenos a todo lo que nos había pasado...mejor. No me quería ni imaginar qué sería de nuestras vidas si Marvel se enterara de lo que nos pasaba a Peet y a mi ultimamente. Pasamos cerca de un grupo de chicos que canturreaban y, como cada vez que nos cruzábamos con un grupo de hombres, se agarró a mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Eso también se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre...y lo peor de todo es que me estaba gustando. Iba a echar de menos esos pequeños detalles cuando acabáramos con nuestras clases y nuestro arreglo de amigos con derecho...Iba a echar de menos sentirme protegida por un chico...

Después de caminar durante un cuarto de hora llegamos a la puerta del famoso Diamond. Vaya...el sitio por fuera era espectacular. A ambos lados de la entrada había dos columnas enormes simulando al Partenon griego y ya se empezaban a formar grupitos para entrar, aunque aún era pronto. Cuando el gorila de la puerta nos dejó entrar – después de pedirle la identificación a Annie para ver si era mayor de edad - comprobamos que el interior era tan espectacular como el exterior. Había una gran pista de baile en el centro del local en la que ya había un gran número de gente bailando. Fuimos hasta la barra y pedimos unas copas.

- Este sitio está de puta madre – chilló Marvel para hacerse oir por encima de la música mientras repartía los vasos. Cuando llegó el turno de Annie negó con la cabeza.

- Me ha sentado un poco mal la cena...yo no quiero.

- Pues me lo bebo yo – dijo el grandullón bebiéndose de un trago la copa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le pregunté a Annie.

- No – murmuró – Supongo que teneis razón y tantos días de compras me están pasando factura...Estoy cansada...

- Jamás pensé que oiría esto – dijo Glim mientras se bebía su copa.

Desvié la mirada hacia Peeta. El pobre miraba el contenido rojo de su vaso como si fuera cianuro. Le miré divertida mientras yo sorbía de la pajita de mi copa.

- No es veneno, Peeta – dije con una sonrisa.

- Me imagino – murmuró – Es que...no se – miró de nuevo la copa.

- Hey, ya probaste el alcohol y no te pasó nada – le animé.

- Ya, pero esa vez estábamos en mi casa y la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo se rebajó considerablemente...

- Y aquí no te conoce nadie – dije señalando a la gente a nuestro alrededor.

- Bueno...mi hermano vale por diez...En fin, supongo que no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

Peeta se mojó los labios en su copa. No pude evitar no seguir el movimiento de su lengua al relamerse los labios. Mmmm...Me miró y me sonrió mientras aún degustaba el líquido en su boca.

- Está bueno – volvió a beber – Muy bueno...

Y tan bueno...media hora después Peeta llevaba ya tres copas...y eso para un chico que no había bebido casi nada era demasiado. Se podía decir que estaba en la primera fase de lo que venía siendo una buena cogorza...la fase de la desihibición. Aún estaba bastante sobrio – a saber por cuanto tiempo – y controlaba bastante, pero estaba muy crecidito. Se acercó a mi y se pegó a mi cuerpo con el tercer vaso casi vacío.

- Estás un poco piripi – dije mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Sí...un poco...pero aún no tengo la suerte de verte doble – dijo sobre la piel de mi cuello. Miré hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos, estaban ajenos a nuestro coqueteo.

- ¿Eso pretende ser un cumplido, Mellark?

- Por supuesto...- acercó sus caderas a mi trasero – Tener a dos Katniss...mmmmm

- Eres un pervertido – me reí - ¿No te has estrenado y ya estás pensando en un trío? - se rió con ganas.

- Nah... creo que no me gusta compartir – me besó el cuello.

- Peeta...- me estremecí cuando noté su lengua – Podemos liarla y hay mucha gente...

- Es que...es que el simple hecho de pensar que no llevas nada debajo...– me giró y me miró de arriba abajo.

En ese momento sonaron las primeras notas de una canción muy movida y con una letra que se ajustaba muuuy bien a nuestro estado de ánimo. La gente empezó a silbar y a entonar la letra de la canción mientras Peeta me miraba extrañado.

- ¿Esto es portugués? - dijo señalando hacia el techo.

- Sí, el cantante es brasileño y la canción se pega que no veas – me miró y frunció el ceño cuando vio los movimientos que hacía la gente.

- ¿Por qué la gente está moviendo las caderas y los brazos como...como si estuviera echando un casquete? - me preguntó en la oreja. Me reí ante su confusión.

- ¿No has oído esta canción? - negó – Joder, Peeta...la ponen a todas horas...El baile acompaña a la letra, ven...vamos a bailar...- dije cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¿Qué? Ni de coña – dijo tratando de huir de mi – Estoy un poco borrachillo...pero no lo suficiente como para hacer el ridículo...al menos por el momento...

- Venga, si es muy fácil...Sólo mira a la gente y repite los movimientos...

Peet me miró con una ceja levantada para luego observar la coreografía de la gente. Yo también me puse en acción y comencé a bailar la canción. Peeta al principio se movía como con miedo, hasta que desató las caderas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de las notas.

- Hey, no es tan difícil – mis ojos se desviaron a esos movimientos tan sensuales que estaba haciendo...

Hasta que la canción acabó. Peeta se acercó a mi sonriendo de manera deslumbrante mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- No lo he hecho tan mal, ¿no? - negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Por cierto...no me has dicho de qué va la letra de la canción – rodé los ojos. Me acerqué a él lentamente y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y mis labios en su oreja.

- La canción dice algo así como...ay si te cojo...- susurré.

- Ay...ay si te cojo...- dijo en el mismo tono – Bien...muy bien...- se agarró a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él – Si te cojo yo en estos momentos no se lo que te hago...

Sonreí como una tonta cuando cerró los ojos y juntó nuestros labios. Sus manos sobre mis mejillas era deliciosas y su cuerpo duro y fuerte contra el mío estaba comenzando a provocarme ese conocido calor sobre mi piel. Le revolví el pelo con las manos sintiendo cómo se excitaba contra mi. Peeta separó nuestros labios ligeramente, miró a ambos lados y caminó agarrado a mi hasta un rincón oscuro. Le miré sorprendida aunque no me dió tiempo a decirle nada ya que pronto sentí sus manos sobre mis muslos...y un poco más arriba...sobre la piel totalmente desnuda de mi culo...

- Tan suave como siempre, preciosa – dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

- Peeta...nos puede ver alguien...- susurré.

- Da igual, ¿no? Aquí no nos conoce nadie.

Oh...Dios...mío...Tenía razón. ¿Qué problema había si alguna de estas personas me veía un poco el culo? ¿O si nos pillaban metiéndonos mano como los obsesos que éramos? Por mi no había ningún problema...y la excitación de Peeta me dejaba claro que él quería seguir adelante. Sentí sus manos esta vez por la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. Me agarré a su cinturón cuando sus dedos encontraron mi intimidad...sí, esto estaba genial, sus dedos eran maravillosos...Hasta que Peeta dio un respingo. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi la cabeza de Marvel detrás de la de Peet. Mierda, mierda, mierda...Peeta me bajó el vestido para que no se me viera nada. Ambos miramos a Marvel con cara de susto, nos había pillado el mejor de todos, tendríamos bromas y cachondeo para toda una eternidad, nos haría la vida imposible y...

- He desshhcubierto argo – dijo totalmente borracho – Peeetaaa – le palmeó el hombro con fuerza - ¿Shaabesssh para qué shirrve el bolshillo de la camishaaa? - dijo señalando el lugar. Peeta me miró y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para...para llevar el paquete de tabaco? ¿La cartera? - Marvel pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienesshh razón – adimitó – Pero no fumo y la cartera no la encuentro...ashi que le he encontrado un poshibilidad mejó – sonrió como un niño pequeño – Shirve para llevar el cubata cuando estéssh tan borrasho que no puedash con él – Peeta y yo nos miramos...y nos reímos a carcajadas - ¿A que molo? - dijo como si fuera el tío más guay y no el tío con la cogorza más grande de todas Las Vegas.

- Sí, molas mucho, hermano - dijo Peet aguantándose las risas – Pero creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir – Marvel frunció el ceño haciendo que el su cara se formara un gesto totalmente cómico.

- ¡Pero shí no esh tarde! - se quejó. Dobló la muñeca para mirar el reloj...sin acordarse de que aún llevaba un vaso lleno en la mano. ¿El resultado? Sus pantalones y zapatos mojados.

- ¡Mierda! - murmuró – Puesh shi...esh hora de ir a dormir...

Ayudamos a Marvel a llegar hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo. Al parecer Glim, Annie y Finck eran los que más sobrios estaban. Glim miró a su novio y rodó los ojos.

- Marvel, cariño... ¡te has bebido hasta el agua de los floreros!

- ¿Ein? - pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos – No... no todavía no...- Peeta tuvo que cogerle del brazo cuando se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia un lado.

- Joder...Yo tenía una propuesta interesante que haceros, pero teniendo en cuenta a esto – Glim señaló a Marvel – No se si podremos...

- ¿Qué propuesta? - dijo Annie visiblemente animada.

- Estaba pensando en Gale – yo fruncí el ceño y oí cómo resoplaba Peeta – A ver, no pongais esas caras que todavía no he aclarado nada – ma miró y sonrió de manera malévola – Quiero venganza.

- Dios...me das miedo cuando pones esa cara – dijo Finnick.

- Podríamos...podríamos gastarle una pequeña bromita – chasqueó la lengua – Ya sabes, por ser tan capullo, y eso.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? - pregunté curiosa.

- Pues...se me había ocurrido ir a donde trabaja y...hacerle creer que quieres algo con él – alcé la ceja y puse mi cara de "qué me estás contando" – Sólo que lo crea, tía...no hace falta que te le folles y luego le escupas – todos rodamos los ojos por lo bruta que era Glim – En fin... ¿qué me dices?

- Bueno...- miré a todos hasta llegar a Peeta - ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido como para creerse la farsa?

- Sí – contestaron todos menos Marvel.

- Bien...pues, supongo que me apetece hacerle la puñeta a Gale...- me lo pensé mejor - ¿Qué coño? Deseo hacerle la puñeta a Gale.

- De puta madre – soltó Glim – Ven aquí, que te voy a contar lo que he pensado...

Se acercó a mi oído y me contó lo que había planeado y cada idea que aportaba me gustaba más. Éramos malas, muy malas...pero me daba lo mismo. Gale me jodió hace tiempo y lo le iba a hundir el ego en la actualidad...comido por servido.

Todos agradecimos el aire fresco de la noche cuando salimos a la calle. Finnick y Peeta llevaban a Marvel bien agarrado, cada uno por un lado, mientra el grandullón iba cantando la canción de mi barba. Era cómico y vergonzoso al mismo tiempo oir a Marvel cantar la letra de la canción...mi barba tiene tres pelos...tres pelos tiene mi barba...si no tuviera tres pelos...ya no sería una barba...Increíble. Ni que decir tiene que el camino hasta el Dark Light se me hizo totalmente largo y eterno debido a los berridos que emitía Marvel.

- Debimos de llevarle al hotel...la gente nos está mirando – murmuró Annie.

- Oh, venga...aquí nos nos...

- Conoce nadie – terminé yo la frase – No hemos hecho otra cosa más que repetir esa frase...y yo ya he hecho varias cosas alegando ese motivo – las chicas me miraron con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Qué has hecho, guarrila? - me preguntó Glim.

- Para empezar, hacerle caso a tu novio con la cosa de la apuesta y bailar medio desnuda en un escenario con treinta tíos babeando – gruñí – Y quizás...sólo quizás me haya enrollado con Peeta en los baños del restaurante...y...sólo quizás...vaya sin bragas...ahora mismo – las chicas empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

- Vale, me corrijo...no eres una guarrilla...eres un zorrón – dijo Glim.

- Pues intenta que Gale no te meta mucha mano. Como note que no llevas bragas se te va a poner como un toro en celo – otra tanda de carcajadas.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que la otra noche te pilló un guardia de seguridad disfrazada de vaquera? - Annie se calló, pero Glim siguió riéndose – Y tu cállate, colegiala pervertida – la rubia se calló con gesto de fastidio.

- Vaya humor que tienes para haberte pegado un meneo con Peeta hace un rato...por cierto, ¿cómo van las clases? ¿Peeta se ha estrenado ya? - preguntó la rubia con una sonrisilla pícara.

- Aún no – murmuré, pero le queda poco...me dijo mi mente.

Por segunda vez volvimos a ver esas luces de neón que anunciaban la entrada al antro este que se hacía llamar Dark Light. El lugar estaba mucho más concurrido que el otro día...mejor, así más personas verían mi numerito.

Los chicos sentaron a Marvel en uno de los sillones y le dejaron que se echara una cabezadita mientras las chicas y yo buscábamos a Gale con la mirada. Finnick fue a pedir unas copas.

- Esperemos que no sea hoy su día de librar – murmuró Annie mientras miraba a todos lados.

- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? - preguntó Peeta cerca de mi.

- Sí, claro...Gale es un capullo integral – Peeta sonrió.

- Mira – Glim me codeó "cariñosamente" en el costado - Ahí está el Don Juan...

Miré en la dirección que me estaba indicando y...si, allí estaba el cabroncete. Estaba sirviendo unas copas con exagerados movimientos a un par de chicas. Me reajusté el escote, me alisé el vestido y moví mi melena de manera teatral.

- Allí que voy – les avisé a todos.

Me acerqué lentamente a la barra y me senté al lado de las chicas. Gale estaba bromeando con ellas, tonteando y contándole chistes fáciles y absurdos...y lo peor de todo es que ellas parecían encantadas con el gilipollas este. Rodé los ojos por las risitas tontas de las chicas y carraspeé con fuerza para atraer su atención.

- ¿Qué desea, señori...? ¡Uy! - excalmó cuando me vio la cara – Vaya...volvemos a vernos, Catnip – apreté la mandíbula y me aguanté el insulto que tenía preparado en la punta de la lengua; sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me llamaran así.

- Hola, Gale...Venía a pedirte disculpas – su cara de sorpresa fui casi cómica – El otro día...no estaba en mi mejor momento. Perdí una apuesta y me tocó hacer el ridículo ahí arriba – señalé el escenario.

- Tu y tus bragas rosas animaron el ambiente del local – dijo sin nada de finura.

- Sí, ya...- murmuré – El caso es que...bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y...no me importaría recordar tiempos pasados – me pasé el dedo índice por el pecho. Gale miró la trayectoria de mi dedo y sonrió.

- Ya...entiendo... ¿has venido sola? - dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- Completamente – mentí.

- Y... ¿me estás proponiedo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo? - asentí mientras sonreía de manera exagerada - Genial...es la hora de mi descanso – me miró de arriba abajo - ¿Vamos al baño? Si sabía yo que no te podrías resistir a mis encantos - dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Me aguanté las ganas de insultarle de nuevo...lo juro, hice un esfuerzo enorme por no clavarle mis tacones por alguno de sus orificios naturales del cuerpo. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y le seguí por el conocido pasillo una vez que salió de la barra. El pobre era tan gilipollas y creído que ni siquiera se lo pensó; el idiota asumió que seguía loca por él y dispuesta a enrollarme con él en los servicios...Cuando llegamos a los servicios pasó él primero y casi me da con la puerta en las narices. A eso lo llamo yo ser un completo caballero, viva la ironía...Me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo, se relamió los labios en un intento por ser seductor y puso se cara de anuncio de dentrífico mientras avanzaba hacia mi. Me agarró toscamente de las caderas y me apretó a su cuerpo. Dios mío... ¿y a mi me había gustado esto? Me besó el cuello mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de vomitar; me había acostumbrado a las caricias suaves y delicadas de Peeta, esto en comparación era una porquería...

Quería acabar cuanto antes con esto, así que empecé a quitarla la camisa. El cinturón corrió la misma suerte segundos después. Justo cuando iba a besarme en la boca, le bajé la cremallera presa del pánico, antes muerta que dejar que me bese en los labios...

- Mmm, te has vuelto una chica muy mala, Katniss...- murmuró contra mi cuello mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones. Se había quedado en calzoncillos y su excitación se podía entrever a través de la tela. En esos momentos se me cayó un mito de mi juventud; podía dar fe de que Gale Hawthorne la tenía pequeña – Hey... ¿no es hora de que tu también te quites algo? - dijo intentando bajar mi vestido.

- Hey – le paré las manos – Eh...esto...- piensa algo, Kat...- Como tu has dicho...soy una chica mala...- empecé a arrodillarme a sus pies dejando mi cabeza justo a la altura de sus caderas – Me gustaría demostrarte lo mala que soy...- parpadeé de manera exagerada.

- Conmigo puedes ser una perra mala, Catnip – me dieron ganas de retorcerle los huevos, pero me lo pensé mejor y lo que hice fue bajarle los calzoncillos. La visión no se me estaba haciendo muy agradable, ya que su erección – el el intento de erección – parecía que me estaba mirando directamente a mi. Con disimulo reuní toda su ropa aún arrodillada y me evanté de golpe - ¿Katniss? - Gale me miró extrañado - ¿Qué haces?

- Demostrarte lo perra mala que soy – sonreí como una hiena. Gale miró con los ojos desorbitados el montón de ropa – de su ropa – que tenía entre las manos – Me hiciste daño en su tiempo, Gale...te comportaste como un cabrón aceptando la apuesta de Clove...ahora me toca devolvertela – Gale se tapó sus partes en un acto reflejo cuando entendió lo que iba a hacer – Te haría un corte de manga, pero tengo las manos ocupadas por tu ropa. Espero que te vaya bien en Las Vegas, Gale – volví a sonreirle como la niña buena que jamás sería y salí de allí.

Cuando las chicas me vieron empezaron a reirse con ganas. En la mesa estaban sentados Peeta y Finnick con varios vasos vacíos. Marvel estaba empezando a despertarse de su estado comatoso.

- Lo has hecho... ¡lo has hecho! - gritó Glimmer.

- Sí...aquí traigo un montón de ropa de mierda...A ver como cojones sale de allí – las chicas se rieron – Creo que es hora de marcharse antes de que estos dos se beban el alcohol de quemar – bromeé.

- No estamos borrachos – dijo Peeta – Estamos contentos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – apuntó Finnick.

Todos se levantaron de los sillones, Marvel incluído, Parecía que estaba mucho más espabilado que antes. Fuimos a salir por la puerta cuando empezamos a oir unos gritos que procedían de algún lugar interior del local...

- ¡Una cucaracha! ¡Una cucaracha! - todos nos giramos en un acto reflejo cuando oímos la voz de Gale con cierto tono de falsete.

El cuadro era memorable. Gale estaba en medio del local – lleno de gente, he de decir – desnudo como le parió su santa madre a excepción de esos calcetines de ositos que llevaba puestos y saltando como un idiota para esquivar una cucaracha. Se hizo un silencio en el lugar, incluso pararon la música. Todos, absolutamente todos, miraban a Gale en pelotas. El pobre muchacho miró a todos con cara de horror y se tapó sus partes que en estos momentos estaban del tamaño de un cacahuete pequeño. Enfocó su mirada y frunció el ceño cuando me vio.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¡Devuélveme mi ropa! - hizo una pataleta como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Anda! - dijo Marvel girándose no sin dificultad – Un tío en pelotas...- se acercó a Gale y le puso la mano en el hombro – Dile al encargado del local que suba la calefacción, tío – murmuró – Tienes la polla y las pelotas escondidas – las personas que estaban más cerca se rieron con canas.

- Por Dios...Katniss...Devuélveme mi ropa – suplicó Gale mientras volvía a taparse con la mano.

- Ah, ah...- negué con la cabeza – Creo recordar que estás muy orgulloso de tu cuerpo y de tus músculos...creo que va siendo hora de enseñarle al mundo tus atributos – varias chicas rieron.

- ¿Atributos? Como tu dices serán los músculos, porque de tamaño anda un poco escaso – dijo una mujer que estaba cerca de nosotras. Gale la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno...nosotros nos vamos ya, querido Gale – dije sonriendo – Me llevo un souvenir de Las Vegas – dije señalando su ropa – Chaoo – canturreé.

Salí de ese sitio con una enorma sonrisa en la boca y un montón de ropa de hobre bajo el brazo y que iba a acabar en la papelera más próxima. Mi intención había sido devolverle la jugada, que supiera lo que era sentirse humillado...pero al final había resultado ser un show completo. Se podía decir que se había cumplido la primera parte del "plan venganza"...la segunda sería a la vuelta a Nueva York y con Clove como protagonista...

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Y cuales son tus fantasías? - le pregunté a Kat. Era consciente de que hace unas semanas no se me habría pasado por la cabeza seguir con esta locura de conversación._

_- Bueno...una de ellas – me miró y pareció pensarselo durante unos segundos – Una de ellas es observar a un chico mientras se da placer – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_- ¿Te gustaría ver a un chico masturbándose?_

_- Sí – reconoció – Pero no a cualquier chico...me gustaría verte a ti tocándote..._


	26. Fantasias Sexuales

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 26 FANTASÍAS SEXUALES**

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza; la garganta seca y un dolor en las sienes que ni te cuento. Abrí un ojo con miedo; el sol me dio de lleno en los ojos provocándome una punzada de dolor hasta lo más profundo de mi cerebro. Mierda, me encontraba como el culo. Cuando al fin logré abrir los dos ojos sin morir en el intento comprobé que estaba en la cama, en la habitación de hotel que compartía con Kat. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo me había tumbado en la cama? Y lo más interesante para mi, ¿quién me había desnudado dejándome sólo en ropa interior? Me incorporé hasta quedar apoyado en el cabecero de la cama y me froté los ojos. Joder, me escocían y todo por haberme quedado dormido con las lentillas puestas. Alargué la mano hasta la mesilla, cogí la cajita de las lentillas y me las cambié por la gafas. Mucho mejor...

- Bueno, bueno... ¡el bello durmiente se ha despertado! - chilló Katniss haciendo que un nuevo pinchazo me atravesase la cabeza de parte a parte.

Fruncí el ceño y me preparé para enfadarme con ella...lo prometo...pero me fue imposible. Kat me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba puesta una de esas batas que me gustaban tanto dejándome ver el nacimiento de su escote. Entonces me pregunté si llevaría algo debajo y...

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - dijo en alto...o al menos a mi me lo pareció.

- Dejaría de dolerme un poco si no me gritaras – su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- No soy yo...es la resaca – se rió bajito – Anoche bebiste un poquito...tampoco mucho – dijo quitándole importancia – Pero lo suficiente para que alguien que apenas haya bebido acabe con resaca...

- Bien – me revolví el pelo con la mano – Recuérdame que no vuelva a beber...

- Oh, venga...te lo pasaste bien...Me gustó tu bailecito de anoche – me tapé la cara con las manos.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de no haber acabado completamente borracho? - negó con la cabeza divertida – Que recuerdo todo lo que hice...

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí...recuerdo que te metí mano en un local con un centenar de personas a nuestro alrededor – sonrió de manera pícara – Y también me acuerdo del espantoso ridículo que hizo el musculitos – se rió con ganas mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Realmente ver a Gale Hawthorne, al cabrón que jugó con Katniss, en medio del sitio donde trabajaba, desnudo completamente y chillando como una niña porque le perseguía una cucaracha...no tenía precio.

- No estuvo mal, ¿eh? - dijo Kat codeándome.

- A ver si tenemos la misma suerte cuando le llegue el turno a Clove – murmuré – Por cierto...¿qué hora es?

- Las tres de la tarde – abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¿Las tres? ¿Y los chicos?

- No he tenido noticias de ellos, así que supongo que se encontraran igual que nosotros. Hoy tocaba descansar, la noche fue movidita...

- Como todas desde que empezamos el viaje – Kat asintió - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- A mi no me apetece salir – se puso de costado y me miró de arriba abajo – Oye... ¿te duele...te duele el...? - no terminó la frase básicamente porque se descojonó de la risa.

- No me resulta precisamente gracioso, Katniss – gruñí – Aún me duele un huevo el...huevo – se rió aún más – Tu riete de mi...me sé de una que anoche iba sin tanga por la calle – dejó de reirse y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Era la primera vez que iba así por la calle...

- Vaya...viví una primera vez tuya – bromeé.

- Hay cosas que no he hecho, Peeta – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario hay muchas cosas que aún no he hecho...

- ¿Sí? - asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque hay cosas que para llevarlas a cabo tienes que tener confianza con la otra persona. Yo no he tenido confianza con ninguno de los chicos con los que me he acostado...Tú eres el primer chico con el que me he sincerado, ¿sabes? - sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- Me ha picado la curiosidad... ¿qué cosas no has hecho?

- Pues a parte de ir sin bragas...- rodé los ojos – Nunca he hecho el amor sin preservativo – alcé una ceja – Tomo la pildora, Peeta...pero nunca he estado con nadie el tiempo suficiente ni he tenido la seguridad suficiente en la otra persona como para hacerlo a pelo...

- El sexo seguro es lo principal, ¿no?

- Sí, claro...pero cuando tienes pareja en la que confiar hay cositas que no son necesarias...

- ¿Hay algo más que no hayas hecho? - seguí con mi interrogatorio.

- Sexo anal – casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva – Joder, Peeta...tienes que dejar de impresionarte por cada cosa que digo...

- Ya, ya...es que dices unas cosas...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañada – No es tan malo...Todos los tíos soñais con tener sexo anal...

- A mi no me ha dado tiempo, espera primero que me estrene con el sexo de toda la vida – Kat se rió.

- Sí, supongo...ya recordarás esta conversación cuando le pidas a alguien sexo por detrás...- cuando le pidas a alguien...vale, de momento no me podía imaginar otra persona con la que compartir estos momentos...- Y tampoco he llevado a cabo ninguna de mis fantasias – alcé la cabeza de golpe.

- ¿Fantasias...sexuales?

- Obviamente.

- ¿Y cuales son tus fantasías? - le pregunté a Katniss. Era consciente de que hace unas semanas no se me habría pasado por la cabeza seguir con esta locura de conversación.

- Bueno...una de ellas – me miró y pareció pensarselo durante unos segundos – Una de ellas es observar a un chico mientras se da placer – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Te gustaría ver a un chico masturbándose?

- Sí – reconoció – Pero no a cualquier chico...me gustaría verte a ti tocándote – tragué en seco – De todos modos es una fantasía, Peeta...se que nunca harías algo así y menos conmigo.

- Hey... ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué dices y menos conmigo? - pregunté extrañado.

- Soy algo así como tu profesora – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Crei que habíamos llegado a un nuevo acuerdo...haremos lo que nos apetezca cuando nos apetezca...Además, puedo jurarye que me escanta estar contigo, de todas las formas en las que hemos estado hasta ahora – alzó los ojos y me sonrió – Y...no me importaría nada cumplir tu fantasía – me miró sorprendida – Yo también tengo una, ¿sabes? Te propongo un trato.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Yo cumplo tu fantasía y tu la mía – se rió quedamente.

- ¿Tienes una fanyasía sexual siendo todavía vírgen? Joder, Peeta...- bromeó.

- ¿Te propongo el trato o nos quedamos aquí charlando del tiempo – dije obviando su broma.

- Dime...

- Yo...me toco delante de tí...si tu te tocas delante de mi – abrió mucho los ojos. Ay, Dios...se va a negar, se va a negar...

- Eso no lo he hecho nunca...

- ¿Tampoco? - pregunté curioso. Katniss negó con la cabeza – Bueno, mira...da igual. Se que es una locura y...

- Acepto – la miré a los ojos. No había ni rastro de coña en su gesto – Pero empiezas tu...quiero verte mientras te corres, Peeta – me susurró cerca de mi.

En ese momento sentí como mi ingle tiraba violentamente en un espasmo. Joder, sólo con ese susurro había conseguido calentarme hasta el punto del dolor. Y en estos momentos me había bloqueado.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para desenrollarte de las sábanas? - preguntó divertida.

Miré hacia abajo y si, era evidente que esta noche me había movido muchisimo durmiendo; tenía las sábanas arremolinadas y mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en tela blanca. Kat se levantó de la cama y empezó a tirar de la ropa de cama dejando cada vez más piel mía al descubierto. La tela creaba una sutil caricia a medida que se deslizaba por mi cuerpo...Cuando al fin estuve sobre la cama sólo con mi ropa interior, Katniss me miró de arriba abajo parándose un poco más de tiempo en mi entrepierna.

- Quiero verte, Peeta.

Cogió una de las sillas de la habitación, se sentó frente a la cama y se relamió los labios. Joder...vale, tío. Lo estás deseando. Estás deseando que Kat te mire mientras tu te la machacas porque sabes que eso le va a gustar. Eres su fantasía, eres su puta fantasía...cuando acabes va a estar pidiendo más de ti, eso te encantaría...Detuve mi monólogo mental y empecé a bajarme los boxers. Mi pene hinchado salió gustoso de su prisión alzándose orgulloso ante Kat, casi señalándola a ella directamente. Se removió en su sitio sin quitarme ojo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, justo en frente de Kat, y tomé mi erección en la mano. Katniss se tensó ligeramente en el momento en el que moví de arriba abajo mi puño, de manera tortuosamente lenta. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto...Con el dedo índice extendí la gota nacarada que salió de la punta de mi miembro para lubricar la zona. Y empecé a tocarme en serio. La piel suave se deslizaba sobre mi dureza al ritmo que yo mismo me imponía. No quería mirar mucho a Kat porque sabía que su imagen me desconcentraría, pero soy débil...así que la miré. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi polla. Cuando asomó de nuevo su tibia y cálida lengia entre sus labios mi excitación me dió un tirón. Ahora mismo no quería estar delante de ella mastubándome como un puto depravado, la quería aquí, delante de mi y arrodillada entre mis piernas y con mi pene en lo más profundo de su boca como hacía un par de días...Tranquilo, Peeta...tranquilo...

Seguí tocándome sin apartar los ojos de su mirada. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando Kat cerró los ojos y apretó los muslos intentando aliviarse ella misma justo en el momento en que que me acaricié los testículos. Ella estaba disfrutando, en estos momentos estaría húmeda y preparada para lo que quisiera darle.

Con mi mete en esos pensamientos dejé que se me escapara un gemido. Estaba cerca y más aún cada vez que miraba a Katniss mientras se mordía el labio. Eso era mi perdición...Aumenté el ritmo de mis caricias y pronto sentí el conocido hormige desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta mis pelotas. El orgasmo me llegó tan potente y fuerte que me sorprendí a mi mismo. No dejé de acariciarme mientras los chorros potentes de seman salían de mi cuerpo manchando las suaves sábanas blancas y mi propio cuerpo. Cuando las oleadas líquidas al fin cesaron dejé de tocarme mientras mi pene caía flácido sobre mi...a saber por cuanto tiempo...

Miré a Kat de nuevo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y las manos apretando fuertemente la silla en la que estaba sentada. Yo por mi parte casi no me podía mover de la ca,a. Estaba exhausto y eso que sólo me había masturbado delante de ella. ¿Cómo sería cuano estuviera entre sus piernas? ¿Cuando estuviera en su interior? Antes de que mi anatomía se despertara de nuevo decidí hablar.

- ¿Qué...qué te ha parecido? - dije aún cogiendo aire - ¿He quedado a la altura de tu fantasía?

- Y tanto – dijo con voz ronca – No sabes lo que ha sido mirarte mientras lo hacías...estabas hermoso – yo me reí.

- ¿Hermoso? ¿De verdad? Pues ahora es mi turno de comprobar lo hermosa que estás tu mientras te lo haces – por primera vez vi a Kat tragar en seco con un comentario mío.

Sin decir nada se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el borde de la cama en el que yo me encontraba. Con lentitud se deslizó la bata y la dejó caer en el suelo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes con una braguitas, nada más. Se quitó la camiseta, no llevaba sujetador y eso me gustana. Con un gesto me dijo que me cambiara de sitio.

- Si estas sábanas hablaran...- murmuré – Están manchadas.

- Lo que menos me importa en estos momentos es eso, Peeta – me levanté aún desnudo para ir a sentarme en la silla- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho – Te necesito aquí, Peeta – con otro gesto me indicó que me arrodillara al borde de la cama. Lo hice, de manera que sus pechos llegaban justo a la altura de mi cara.

Se pasó las manos por los pechos, apretándolos y masajeándolos hasta que bajó su mano hasta sus braguitas, se las deslizó tomándose su tiempo...entonces abrió las piernas. Oh Dios...estaba húmeda y resbaladiza a simple vista y todo gracias al espectáculo que yo le había ofrecido minutos antes. Alzó la mano y guió dos dedos hacia mi boca.

- Abre.

Le obedecí e introduje sus dedos en mi boca. Jugué con ellos, los chupé y los lamí mientras la miraba a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo para provocarme; era testigo directo de que no le hacía falta mi saliva para lubricarse, aún así acepté gustoso el juego. Sacó los dedos mojados de mi boca para llevárselos a su intimidad. Se acarició lentamente, de arriba abajo, extendiendo su humedad, desde el clitoris hasta su entrada. Con cuidado se separó ella misma los labios para dejarme ver su interior suave y rosado. Ahí, escondido en su capullo, estaba su punto de placer. Lo tocó el círculos y jadeó. Yo por mi parte esraba sin aliento. Me imaginé las veces que ella se había hecho esto en la soledad de su cuarto...pero eso ahora daba igual, ahora ella estaba conmigo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo y estaba totalmente fascinado.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Peeta? - jadeó. Asentí sin quitarle ojo – Dime...dime qué quieres que haga ahora...

- Metete los dedos – dije en un gemido.

Me obedeció. Kat se metió su dedo corazón en su onterior y jadeó aún más alto escondiendo mi propio rugido de placer; por mi parte volvía a estar excitado y preparada. La erección de volvía a llegar al ombligo, brillanye y húmeda, esperando con impaciencia un poco de atención.

A escasos centímetros de mi podía ver cómo el dedo de Kat aparecía desaparecía en su interior; cada ves que sacaba el dedo más húmedo estaba y mi garganta más reseca. Kat me miró a los ojos con el deseo inscrito en su mirada y añadió un dedo más. Dios...no podía aguantar mucho más viendo esto, podía explotar en cualquier segundo...Con la otra mano se acarició el clitoris, entonces los movimientos de Kat se hicieron más rápidos y abrió las piernas aún más para que pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando. Kat jadeó alto y fuerte haciendo que su voz resonara entre las paredes de la habitación. La cara de Katniss se contrajo en un gesto totalmente orgásmico y sensual, sus labios separados y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a la vez que se le escapaba un gemido de verdadero placer.

Entonces no lo pude evitar. Me abalacé sobre ella como el animal que era, quedando ambos en la mitad de la cama. Kat me miró con asombro en la cara y pude sentir bajo mi cuerpo los temblores del suyo después de su orgasmo. Ataqué sus labios con fiereza presa de un ataque sexual como el que tuve la anoche anterior en los baños del restaurante. En estos momentos volvía a estar poseído por ese pequeño demonio que me invitaba a ser malo. La lengua de Kat delineó mis labios haciéndome jadear. Me situé entre sus piernas, los dos totalmente desnudos, sintiendo su humedad entre sus muslos...Moví las caderas para aliviar un poco mi excitación y me encontré contra la piel mojada de su intimidad.

- Kat...no...no puedo...- masajeó mis nalgas animándome a seguir mis movimientos – Dios...

Como siempre algo nos interrumpió. En este caso fue el teléfono de Katniss así que nos separamos por unos segundos y nos miramos.

- No lo cojas – susurré.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo – jadeó.

Bien, bieeeennn...Kat pasó sus piernas por mis caderas y las enrolló en mi espalda. Me podría pasar horas de esta manera y no cansarme nunca. Las manos de Katniss recorrieron los músculos de mi espalda mientras me besaba el cuello con húmedos labios...entonces sonó mi teléfono...

- Joder – murmuré pegando la frente a la de Kat – Se podían ir a la mierda un rato, ¿a que sí? - Kat se rió mientras volvía a juntar nuestros cuerpos, ahora sí que sí...no podía más. Mi cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, así que acerqué mis labios a su oído y la susurré – Creo que sería un buen momento de una clase exprés – me miró confundida bajo mi cuerpo – cómo poner un condón, ¿no?

- ¿Ahora? ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto...- dije con convicción.

Katniss alargó la mano y cogió algo de la mesilla de noche; al parecer había sido precavida al dejar suministros bien a mano por si acaso...Sacó un envoltorio azul oscuro, lo abrió y me lo puso con rapidez. No pude evitar mover las caderas contra su mano mientras desenrollaba el latex sobre mi pene.

- Otro día...con más calma te daré esa clase – dijo mientras me acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas. Me acarició la cara, los labios y me besó con suavidad – Tranquilo, ¿vale? - asentí algo nervioso.

Iba a hacerlo, sí...iba a hacerlo por primera vez con Kat, en un hotel de Las Vegas...La besé con toda la lentitud que mi excitación me permitió y rogué porque las codas salieran bien. Estaba nervioso, mucho...aún así coloqué mi miembro en su entrada. Pude sentir su calor más íntimo, me estaba volviendo loco...empujé a penas unos milímetros las caderas para adaptarme a la nueva sensación, quería saborear bien el momento, totalmente inesperado y delicioso...entonces llamaron a la puerta de manera rotunda.

- ¡Por Dios...! ¡Quién quiera que seas vete a la mierda! - gritó Kat enfadada - ¡No es un buen momento!

- Katniss...soy yo, Annie...- Kat y yo nos miramos.

- Annie...ahora no – dijo Kat mientras me acariciaba el cuello – Ahora no...

- Kat – oímos un sollozo a través de la puerta – Te necesito...ahora, por favor – fruncí el ceño por la voz de mi hermana – Creo...creo que estoy embarazada – Oh Dios...

* * *

_Lo primero...no me mateis por dejarlo aquí, ¿vale? Jejeje, qué os ha parecido? Creeis que Annie estará embarazada de verdad?_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Dónde está Finnick? - repitió con el mismo tono de voz._

_- Está durmiendo – murmuró Annie._

_- ¿Durmiendo? ¿Durmiendo? - gruñó Peeta – Vas a una farmacia y te compras un test de embarazo que te haces tú sóla...y el capullo lo único que hace es ¿dormir? Creo que le voy a partir la cara – avanzó hasta la puerta y abrió el pomo, aunque por suerte le detuve a tiempo..._


	27. ¿ De Verdad Estas Embarazada?

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 27 ¿DE VERDAD ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?**

¿Había oído bien? ¿Había oído a Annie a traves de la puerta de la habitación decir que creía que estaba embarazada? Miré a Peeta y al ver su cara de preocupación y asombro confirmé mis temores. Peeta se separó lentamente de mi cuerpo aún con el temor y la sorpresa en la cara.

- Dios – murmuró – Voy...voy al baño, abre a mi hermana, por favor...

Peeta recogió las sábanas sucias que habiamos retirado de la cama y yo busqué mi bata para ponérmela, no quería ni pensar en el aspecto que trendría la habitación después de la sesión de sexo que había tenido con Peeta, pero eso ahora mismo era secundario. Fui hasta la puerta y me sentí como el culo cuando le vi la cara a mi amiga. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos así como la cara, debía de llevar un buen rato llorando. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y en la mano traía lo que parecía ser una prueba de embarazo de esas que se compran en las farmacias.

- Annie – susurré...

- Kat – se abalanzó sobre mi y enredó sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello. Notaba cómo se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo.

- Ven, pasa...- entramos en la habitación y la animé a que se sentara en el sofá de la entrada - ¿Quieres agua? ¿Estás bien?

- No... ni quiero agua ni estoy bien...- miró a los lados - ¿Mi hermano...?

- Está en el baño...pero te ha oído – murmuré.

- Joder, Kat...- se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso de que crees que...estás embarazada?

- Pues eso...llevaba unos días que no me encontraba del todo bien, lo achacaba a los nervios del viaje y de las fiestas de Navidad y eso...anoche vomité antes de bajar a cenar – me confesó.

- Sí, te noté rara...quería haber hablado contigo sobre eso, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad – dije mientras la acariciaba las manos.

- Esta mañana he vuelto a vomitar, ha sido super raro, ¿sabes? Me he levantado de la cama con un mareo horrible y...casi no me ha dado tiempo a llegar al baño. Me he puesto ha echar cuantas y...he caído en la conclusión de que tengo un retraso de casi tres semanas – lloró de nuevo.

- ¿Tres semanas? - pregunté asombrada – Es mucho tiempo, Annie... ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes?

- Sí, lo se...pero como ya te he dicho, no tenía la cabeza donde la tenía que tener...me he hecho un test de embarazo que he comprado en una farmacia...y ha dado positivo. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Kat?

- A ver, cálmate, ¿vale? Quizás...quizás no debamos de fiarnos de estos cacharros – dije señalando el test – A veces fallan.

- ¿Y si no ha fallado? ¿Y si estoy realmente embarazada? Oh, Katniss...no puede ser otra cosa, tengo un retraso de tres semanas. ¡Tres! Veintiún días...- se derrumbó en el sofá con las ojeras muy marcadas - ¿qué voy a hacer? - repitió.

- ¿Dónde está Finnick? - dijo Peeta desde el baño con voz gélida.

Se había puesto uno de esos albornoces que había en el baño con el nombre del hotel bordado en la solapa. Tenía en la cara un gesto con el que no le había visto jamás y que no supe descifrar. No sabía realmente si estaba furioso o asustado. Avanzó hasta donde estábamos sentadas y le apoyó la mano a Annie en el hombro.

- ¿Dónde está Finnick? - repitió con el mismo tono de voz.

- Está durmiendo – murmuró Annie.

- ¿Durmiendo? ¿Durmiendo? - gruñó Peeta – Vas a una farmacia y te compras un test de embarazo que te haces tú sóla...y el capullo lo único que hace es ¿dormir? Creo que le voy a partir la cara – avanzó hasta la puerta y abrió el pomo, aunque por suerte le detuve a tiempo.

- Hey, hey...¿qué coño haces, Peeta?

- Que coño hago yo...no. Qué coño hace Finnick. Debería estar aquí con mi hermana y no durmiendo la mona...- Annie sollozó y se agitó por el llanto.

- Cálmate, por favor – le susurré a Peeta – Bastante nerviosa está ya Annie como para verte a ti en este estado. Ahora te necesita a ti...- Peeta me miró a los ojos y se relajó visiblemente.

- Oh, cielos...- ambos nos giramos hacia el sofá.

El color de la cara de Annie se volvió de un sospechoso tono verde a la vez que salió disparada hacia el baño. Peeta y yo nos miramos confundidos hasta que escuchamos la primera arcada de Annie. Ambos fuimos hasta el baño; la pobre estaba inclinada sobre la taza vomitando su primera papilla. Peet maldijo por lo bajo mientras yo me arrodillaba al lado de mi amiga dejándo que descargara todo el contenido de su estómago. Cuando al fin las naúseas pasaron, la ayudé en silencio a levantarse para que se enjuagara la boca.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Peeta.

- Sí – murmuró Annie aún más pálida que antes – Creo que necesito sentarme – la llevamos de vuelta hasta el sillón.

- Muy bien, pues ahora que estás mejor...voy a partirle la cara a tu novio – joder, le había dado fuerte a Peeta.

- Cállate ya, ¿quieres? - Peeta me miró y se recolocó las gafas – Tus nervios no están ayudando mucho...

- ¿Cómo no voy a estar nervioso? - preguntó como si fuera obvio – Ese indeseable ha dejado embarazada a mi hermana pequeña...- dijo dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Para empezar...no es tu hermana pequeña, sois mellizos...joder, siempre con lo mismo...y para seguir, creo que un embarazo es cosa de dos...- Peet se paró y me miró muy serio.

- Ha sido culpa de Finnick, él no ha sabido cuidar de mi hermana y...

- Peeta – dijo Annie con un poco más de color en la cara – Kat tiene razón, dos no se embarazan si uno no quiere – intentó bromear pero acabó sollozando de nuevo – No puedes culpar sólo a Finnick, Peeeta – Peet se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Sólo lo sabemos nosotros? - Annie asintió – Creo que deberíamos de decírselo a los demás, sobre todo a Finnick, ¿no crees?

- Sí...he venido aquí porque supongo que necesitaba hablar contigo, ya sabes...una chica. Glim es muy bruta y...- suspiró – Estoy hablando cosas sin sentido...voy...voy a la habitación a hablar con él...en una hora nos vemos en el restaurante, ¿os parece bien? - ambos asentimos mientras Annie se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta la puerta – Gracias por soportar mis lágrimas y mi vomitona – murmuró. Yo sólo pude sonreir mientras la abrazaba.

- Tranquila, nena...todo va a salir bien...

Cuando se cerró la puerta parpadeé varias veces, aún no me creía...Annie embarazada...Dios mío, una de mis mejores amigas...embarazada con apenas diecinueve años y estudiando una carrera...Miré a Peeta; el pobre no tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía triste y asustado una vez que se le pasó el cabreo inicial con Finck. Fui hasta el sofá y me senté junto a él.

- Embarazada – murmuró – Mi hermana...

- Bueno...primero debería de hacerse otra prueba, por si acaso esta ha fallado y...

- No ha fallado, Kat. Tiene todos los síntomas...Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Lo primero que debemos hacer es que no se sienta nerviosa y presionada – acaricié su pierna por encima de la gruesa tela del albornoz.

- Esto me ha pillado totalmente desprevenido...

Sus ojos azules estaban llorosos, así que sin pensármelo dos veces acorté la distancia que nos separaba y le abracé con fuerza.

- Todos estamos con ella, Peeta...no la vamos a dejar sola...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me sentía totalmente desprevenido con la noticia que nos había dado mi hermana. Embarazada, un bebé...Dios mío...Era muy pronto para que eso pasara, ella tenía que estudiar, tenía que vivir la vida como cualquier chica de su edad, disfrutar de todas las experiencias...pero no, el capullo de Finnick la tenía que haber dejado embarazada...

Kat me ofreció su apoyo y su cariño y yo como un niño pequeño me dejé mimar; dejé que me abrazara durante un rato largo hasta que conseguí calmar mis nervios. De repente todo se me había venido abajo.

Katniss y yo esperamos a que se acercara la hora de bajar para vestirnos; durante todo este rato habíamos estado en silencio, pero aún así había notado su calidez. No es que yo no tuviera ganas de hablar, es que no me salían las palabras. Cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de mi boca en estos momentos sería para insultar a Finnick en cierto modo para aplacar mi miedo. Mi hermana y Kat tenían razón, no podía culpar solamente al capullo de mi amigo cuando se necesitan a dos personas para crear una nueva vida. Entonces me acordé de la nochecita del otro día cuando Finnick disfrazó a mi hermana de vaquera y oí como ellos...

- ¿Estás listo? – Katniss se había puesto unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta sencilla. Me miró de forma extraña - ¿Otro ataque de nervios? - le miré extrañado – Estás a punto de echar humo por las orejas...

- Nah, estoy bien...me he...acordado de algo... ¿bajamos ya?

En camino hasta el restaurante le hicimos en silencio. Al entrar el restaurante comprobamos que era muy diferente de día; las mesas aún no estaban preparadas para los clientes, a cambio, en la barra del bar si que había algunas personas. Al fondo pudimos ver a Marvel y a Glimmer ocupando una de las mesas. Mi hermano tenía mala cara, tenía las ojeras marcadas y tenía los cortos rizos de su pelo algo revueltos. No era para menos con la de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior...cantidades insustriales.

- Ni se os ocurra chillarme o lamentareis las consecuencias – nos amenazó antes de que pudieramos abrir la boca.

- La resaca le está matando – susurró con cuidado Glim – Annie me ha dicho que bajáramos a esta hora, que tiene algo que decirnos... ¿sabes lo que la pasa?

- Sí...la hemos visto hace un rato...pero creo que es mejor que os lo cuente ella misma – murmuró Kat.

Yo estaba sentado de forma que podía ver la puerta de la entrada, así que a los pocos minutos pude ver a Annie y a Finck entrar en el gran salón. Venían cogidos de la mano, así que en ese sentido podía estar tranquilo. Sabía que Finnick amaba a mi hermana, pero en un caso extremo podía pasar cualquier cosa...A medida que se acercaban pude ver cómo la cara de mi amigo se iba poniendo cada vez más y más pálida. Ambos saludaron con susurros y se sentaron en la mesa con nosotros.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Glim mientras bebía de su zumo - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que teníais que contarnos?

Estoy embarazada – dijo Annie sin rodeos. Glim abrió mucho los ojos e instintivamente sus ojos viajaron hasta la tripa aún plana de mi hermana. Marvel por su parte levantó de golpe la cabeza de la mesa y miró de hito en hito a la pareja.

- ¿Embarazada? - preguntó Glim – Joder... ¿cuándo...cuándo te has enterado? ¿Estás segura?

- Me he enterado esta mañana y...sí, estoy segura – murmuró.

- ¿De cuánto estás? - preguntó la rubia aún asombrada.

- Tengo un retraso de tres semanas – Glim abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cortó Annie – Sí, lo sé...es mucho tiempo, pero se me han juntado las fiestas, el viaje, el cambio de Peeta...no me he dado cuenta hasta que he empezado a encontrarme mal.

- Finnick...- murmuró Kat - ¿Estás bien?

- No lo se...- dijo mirando hacia todos nosotros y casi en estado de shock – Creo que no, no me encuentro bien – dijo desolado.

- ¿Voy a ser...tío? - preguntó Marvel visiblemente más despejado - ¿Voy a tener un sobrino? - dijo con los ojos brillantes. Joder...y yo que me había creído que él si que le iba a partir la cara a Finck sin pensárselo...

- No lo sé – sollozó Annie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Glim. Todos la miramos extrañados.

- Que no estoy preparada para ser madre...joder, tengo que hacer un montón de cosas, tengo que terminar mis estudios para tener un futuro...no puedo hacerlo si tengo que cuidar de un bebé...- Kat la cogió por el brazo.

- ¿No quieres seguir adelante, Annie? - mi hermana miró de manera suplicante a Katniss.

- No creo que pueda – sollozó.

- Annie – la llamé - ¿Estás segura de esto?

Era más que evidente que no se trataba de un buen momento para tener un bebé...pero si interrumpía su embarazo, si...abortaba...podría arrepentirse por el resto de sus días. Podría llegar a ser traumático para ella recordar lo que había hecho...incluso podría dejarla secuelas...

- De lo que estoy segura es de no poder hacerme cargo de un bebé...Por Dios, Peeta...ni siquiera se lo que les voy a decir a papa y mama cuando lleguemos...Siento que les he fallado...

- Creo que tendrías que pensártelo mejor, Annie – dijo Glimmer con mirada dura – lo que llevas en tu interior es un bebé, no un modelito de los tuyos que puedes deshechar cuando ya no te interesa – Annie lloró aún más alto.

- Glim – la regañé – Dejala por ahora, está muy nerviosa...

- Se trata de mi cuerpo y de mi vida – dijo Alice mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Me voy a la habitación, quiero estar a solas.

Se levantó y se marchó de allí casi corriendo. A pesar de que había advertido de que necesitaba estar sola, Kat corrió tras ella. Glim suspiró sonoramente y poco después las siguió dejándonos a los tres chicos solos en la mesa. Quería enfadarme con Finck, pero al verle tan abatido me fue imposible esa tarea. Tenía la mirada perdia en algún punto indescifrable y no hacía más que retorcerse las manos.

- Finnick...¿estás bien? - pregunté mientras palmeaba su hombro.

- No...no estoy bien – murmuró – Ella no quiere seguir, Peeta. No quiere tener al bebé – dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Quieres que siga adelante con el embarazo?

- Por supuesto – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Estoy con ella porque la amo y ese bebé es fruto del amor, te lo puedo asegurar... se que no es un buen momento, somos muy jóvenes...pero no me importaría sacrificar algunas cosas por ese bebé...El tema económico no es para nada ningún problema, ni por su parte ni por la mía...pero eso no la convence...quiero tener ese niño con ella...

Las palabras de mi amigo calaron hondo en mi emocionado corazón, así que lo único que pude hacer fue pasarle el brazo por los hombros y ofrecerle mi silencioso apoyo. Con esa respuesta me había dejado claro que Finnick era un tío de los pies a la cabeza y lo más importante...que amaba a mi hermana de verdad.

- ¿Le has dicho todo esto a Annie? - dijo Marvel repentinamente serio...y sobrio.

- Sí, claro...le he dado muchos motivos por los que seguir adelante...pero tiene miedo. Yo no puedo decidir nada por ella, ella tiene la última opción – dijo abatido.

Por unos momentos nos quedamos en silencio los tres chicos. Habíamos venido a este viaje con todo el buen rollo y la energía positiva del mundo...definitivamente habían cambiado mucho las cosas y en apenas unas pocas horas. Miré las caras de los chicos...Marvel aún estaba resentido por la resaca, pero se le notaba afectado realmente por la noticia de nuestra hermana...y Finnick, el pobre se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar en público. Yo no estaba mucho mejor que ellos. ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto el destino? Hacía un par de horas escasas estaba en mi habitación con Kat y a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez con ella...ahora estábamos todos con un bajón de la hostia. Noté la vibración de mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era Katniss.

- Peeta...Annie se ha quedado dormida, ¿cómo está Finnick?

- En estado catatónico – murmuré.

- ¿Y tu?

- He tenido momentos mejores...todos estamos algo deprimidos. ¿Es oficial? ¿Realmente Annie quiere...interrumpir el embarazo?

- Sí, Glim está enfadada con ella. Dice que es su sobrino el que lleva dentro...pero está decidida, Peeta. Deberíamos de marcharnos cuanto antes a casa para que la revise tu padre – me quité las gafas y me froté los ojos.

- Sí, sería lo mejor...además, apenas quedan dos días para la vuelta...Voy a decírselo a los chicos.

Media hora después estábamos cada cual en su habitación haciendo las maletas; Kat había llamado para que nos adelantasen los billetes de vuelta, así que en apenas unas horas volveríamos a casa. Decidimos no llamar a nuestros padres para no asustarlos, así que la llegada era en plan sorpresa...sí, menuda sorpresa...Miré a Kat mientras guardaba sus vestidos y sus zapatos en la maleta. No estaba prestando atención a su tarea, ya que estaba metiendo la ropa toda arrugada y descolocada. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí del brazo para que me mirara...sus ojos estaban tristes.

- ¿Estás bien? - la pregunté animándola a que se sentara por unos minutos en la cama.

- Creo que ninguno de los seis estamos bien, Peeta...

- Sí...es una mierda...creo que tengo un cruce de sentimientos. Cuando vino Annie y nos dio la noticia pensé que quedarse embarazada con esta edad era una putada...ahora pienso que la putada es no seguir – me pasé la mano por el pelo frustrado.

- Sí...una gran putada – murmuró Kat. Entonces me vino una duda a la mente.

- ¿Tú...tú que harías si...te quedaras embarazada? - Katniss despertó de su retiro mental y me miró a los ojos.

- Esa es una opción que ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza, Peeta.

- Pero puede pasar, ¿no? – insistí - ¿Tú que harías? - Kat suspiró.

- Si me quedara embarazada de mi novio...en el caso de que algún día tenga uno – rodé los ojos – Lo tendría, sin dudarlo.

- ¿Y si no fuera tu novio? ¿Y si fuera de alguno de tus...amigos? - Katniss se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana de la gran habitación donde habíamos avanzado tanto ella y yo. Se giró y clavó sus ojos en mi.

- Lo tendría igual, Peeta – abrí los ojos sorprendido – Sí, ya se que no doy esa imagen...pero no podría matar a un ser inocente. Respeto a tu hermana...pero yo no podría. Así que...sí, seguiría adelante sin pensármelo dos veces.

Asentí en silencio mientras reanudamos nuestras tareas aunque no le quité ojo a Kat. Sí, realmente se la veía triste por los nuevos acontecimientos. Aunque aún estaba procesando en mi cabeza toda la información que había recibido algo alivió un poco mi malestar. La respuesta de Katniss al preguntarla qué haría ella en el lugar de mi hermana me había sorprendido y agradado a partes iguales. Sin duda alguna Kat iba haciéndose un hueco cada vez más grande en mi confundido corazón...

* * *

_espero les guste este capitulo... mañana subire el siguiente... gracias por sus comentarios..._

_Besos y Abrazos._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Peeta entró en la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra. Se acercó a nosotras, se sentó y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Annie? ¿Y tus padres? - le acosó Glim a preguntas._

_- Creo que están un poco en shock, pero no se lo han tomado mal...- se giró en la silla y me miró – Necesito pedirte un favor, es por Annie..._

_- Dime, pídeme lo que sea..._

_- Quiere que la acompañes tú a la clínica, Kat. Ya lo ha decidido, mañana mismo lo hará..._


	28. Reunion Familiar

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 28 REUNIÓN FAMILIAR

Esa misma noche cogimos el avión dirección a Nueva York; creo que no tengo que explicar los motivos por los que se nos quitaron a todos las ganas de seguir con este viaje. Joder, todo era una mierda...Nos lo estábamos pasando bien, riéndonos, haciendo locuras...y de la noche a la mañana todo da un giro radical que te cambia los esquemas. Así que aquí me encontraba yo, sentada en el avión junto a Peeta y con un bajón de cojones. Sin duda estas iban a ser unas de las Navidades más tristes que iba a recordar. A la falta de mis padres – que pasarían las fiestas en vete tu a saber qué sitio – se sumaba la terrible decisión que había tomado mi amiga Annie hacía apenas unas horas. Yo en su situación no me lo habría pensado...mierda, ella lo tenía todo a su favor. Tenía unos padres amorosos que estaba segura la apoyarían en todo, buena situación económica y un novio maravillosos que se desvivía por ella y no dudaría en hacerlo por su bebé. Lo repito, yo no me lo pensaría dos veces. Como le había dicho a Peeta, no me veía a mi misma como madre en un futuro muy próximo, pero lo que si tenía claro es que quería tener hijos. Lo que dudaba en serio es que encontrara al hombre perfecto que ejerciera de padre ejemplar, pero llegados a ese punto no me importaba ser madre soltera...Dios, estaba teniendo una de esas diarreas mentales que solían darme. Detecté movimiento detrás de mi asiento, segundos después vi a Annie correr hacia los baños. Peeta me miró preocupado.

- ¿Es normal que vomite tanto? - me preguntó angustiado – Apenas ha comido y...

- Tranquilo, Peeta – le puse la mano en el brazo – Dicen que algunas mujeres vomitan todo el rato.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Finnick hundido en su asiento de mala manera y con un brazo atravesado en la cara tapándose los ojos; al pobre no le quedaba otra que resignarse a lo que decidiera Annie. Debía de ser dura su postura, el embarazo era cosa de dos...pero la decisión final sólo la podría tomar ella. La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Annie; venía un poco pálida y con la frente perlada de sudor. Al parecer la vuelta en avión no le estaba sentando nada bien.

- ¿Estás bien? - la pregunté girándome de nuevo.

- Sí, una vez que vomito se me pasa el malestar...a ver cuanto dura esta vez – Finnick la cogió de la mano.

- ¿Quieres que le pida a la azafata una infusión? - Annie negó con la cabeza.

- No, voy a intentar dormir un poquito, me siento muy cansada...

Volví a acomodarme en mi asiento mientras oía los ronquidos de Marvel a lo lejos; era el único que tenía la capacidad de no preocuparse bajo ningún concepto...que suerte tenía el capullo.

- Quería hablar contigo, Kat – miré a Peeta mientras se colocaba las gafas en su sitio. Era un poco banal pensar en aquello, pero de mi cuenta en ese momento que Peeta me encantaba cuando llevaba puestas sus gafas...

- Cuando quieras – miró por encima del asiento para comprobar el estado de su hermana y después se giró hacia mi.

- Es sobre nuestras...clases...o pacto...o como quieras llamarlo – me tensé de repente. El gesto de Peeta era tenso...¿y si me decía que no quería seguir con lo nuestro? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta de que eso de amigos con derecho a roce no le gusta? ¿Y si se ha acordado de Delly ahora que volvemos a la normalidad? ¿Y si...? - Quiero pedirte perdón – le miré con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por...por qué?

- He estado repasando los momentos que hemos pasado tu y yo durante el viaje y...creo que me he sobrepasado...- levanté una ceja. Ahora estaba avergonzado...

- ¿Que te has sobrepasado? Peeta...creo que me he perdido...

- Sí...primero en ese baño...si no nos llegan a interrumpir no hubiera parado, ¿sabes? Eso de...quitarte las bragas y dejar que fueras sin ropa interior por la calle – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Me pasé un huevo...y eso por no hablar de lo de antes...Me avalancé sobre ti como si fueras una indefecsa oveja y yo un león salido...- sonreí.

- Peeta – concentró su mirada en sus manos – Hey, mirame...No te avergüences ni te sientas mal...No me ha molestado nada en absoluto, es más...lo he disfrutado todo. Mucho – su sonrisa se ensanchó poco a poco hasta dejarme ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- ¿Si?

- Por supuesto. Estoy muy a gusto contigo, Peet. De verdad...

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejó un poco bloqueada; Peet me cogió con ambas manos de la cara y me estampó un beso tierno y sensual a la vez. Cuando separó nuestros labios me miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi boca con el pulgar.

- Yo también estoy muy bien contigo...

El resto del tiempo lo pasé en silencio mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana ovalada. Dios santo, Peeta siempre conseguía dejarme sin palabras, ¿cómo podía desarmarme de esa manera? Cuando me quise dar cuentas el piloto del avión nos avisó por megafonía que el aterrizaje se produciría en breve, que nos abrochásemos los cinturones. Media hora después estábamos esperando para poder recoger nuestras maletas. Annie estaba apoyada en Finck. Había recuperado un poco – muuuy poco – el color de su cara, seguramente estaría nerviosa por el inminente encuentro con sus padres...Mientras tanto Glim no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. La rubia se había cogido un cabreo monumental con Annie...sinceramente, las entendía a las dos. Annie no se veía capaz de superar la prueba que el destino la había impuesto...y Glimmer no se veía capaz de superar la perdida de su sobrino aún no nacido. Y he de decir que en este caso me ponía de parte de Glim...

Decidí irme con los chicos a la casa de los Mellark. Se iba a tratar de una reunión familiar, pero aún así Glim y yo decidimos ir con ellos. Ahora mismo ellos eran mi familia y quería apoyarlos como se merecían. Tras recoger nuestras maletas y cargarlas en dos taxis pusimos rumbo a la casa Mellark. Peeta, Glim, Marvel y yo nos montamos en uno de los coches para darles un poco de privacidad a la pareja; necesitaban hablar entre ellos antes de enfrentarse a los padres de Annie. Me senté en el asiento trasero, entre Glim y Peeta, este pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cuerpo dejándome sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Podía oir a Glimmer murmurando por lo bajo.

- Glim, me estás poniendo nervioso – dijo Peeta.

- Pues felicidades – gruñó – ¡No me lo puedo creer! Es un bebe, joder... ¡un bebé!

- No va a ser un alien, no te jode – murmuró Marvel desde el asiento delantero. El taxi no dejaba de mirarnos por el espejo retrovisor.

- No llames alien a mi sobrino, osito – al taxista se le escapó una risita.

- Yo se lo avisé a Finnick – dijo Marvel – Tío...ten cuidado con esos condones de sabores tan raros...

- ¿Qué coño tienen que ver aquí los condones de sabores? - pregunté confundida.

- No sé...pero no me fío de ellos. ¡A saber qué componentes llevan! Además, a mi se me hace muy raro verme la polla enfundada en preservativos de colores – el taxista le miró raro – Es la verdad, amigo – le constestó el grandullón.

- No ha sido por los putos preservativos de colores – defendió Glim – El problema es que follan como conejos...- Peeta se tapó los ojos con la mano incapaz de oir hablar así de su hermana – En uno de sus muchos arrebatos se les habrá olvidado ponerle la funda al pequeño Finck.

- ¿Pequeño Finck? - preguntó Peeta.

- Así es como apodó Annie a la polla de Finnick – dijo con total naturalidad.

- Dios mío – murmuró Peeta.

Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. El amable taxista nos ayudó a bajar las maletas del coche mientras sacábamos el dinero para pagarle. Tras coger los billetes, nos miró muy serio a cada uno de nosotros.

- Gracias – dijo señalando la propina – Por cierto...esta es la conversación más rara que he podido en a unos clientes en mis veinte años como taxista – nos saludó con la cabeza y se metió en el coche.

Annie y Finnick llegaron justo después de nosotros. Mi amiga se mordió el labio y nos miró a todos.

- Estamos contigo, Annie – le apoyó Marvel.

Los seis fuimos hasta la puerta y llamamos al timbre, segundos después nos abrió una Johana muy confundida

- Chicos... ¿cómo es que estais aquí? Si no volvíais hasta dentro de dos días...- nos miró de arriba abajo comprobando si estábamos en condiciones - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no nos habeis avisado para ir a recogeros al aeropuerto? - nos preguntó mientras entrábamos en el salón y nos abrazaba a todos.

- Es que...surgió...algo – balbuceó Annie - ¿Está papa?

- Está en su despacho, no ha debido oiros llegar... ¡Beetee! - se giró de nuevo hacia Annie y la miró con preocupación - ¿Estás bien, hija?

- ¿Qué pasa, Johana? - Beetee paró en seco cuando nos vio a todos en el salón de su casa - ¿No teníais que venir más tarde, chicos?

- Annie dice que surgió...algo – dijo Johana – Pero aún no nos lo ha explicado... ¿Qué ocurre, hija?

- Glim...creo que va siendo hora de que tu y yo vayamos a la cocina a...preparar unos cafés – miré la cara de Annie – o unas tilas. Vamos – tiré de ella para dejar que la familia hablara con tranquilidad.

Entramos en la gran cocina blanca en la que Johana nos preparaba esos bizcochos y esas tartas deliciosas; era la única vez que podía comer comida casera realizada por una madre...Glim se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos que había junto a la encimera mientras yo sacaba lo necesario para preparar unos cafés y unas infusiones. Aquí, en la casa de los Mellark me sentía como el la mía propia ya que Johana nos dejaba total libertad de movimientos.

- Yo debería de estar ahí – murmuró Glim enfadada.

- No, tu tienes que estar aquí conmigo. Es una reunión familiar, los hermanos y el novio hablando con los padres...Además, demasiado nerviosa está Annie como para sentir tu mirada matadora en su nuca. Por si no te has dado cuenta necesita nuestro apoyo en lo que decida.

- No puedo apoyar su decisión, joder...

- Hey...Glim... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así ante este tema? Es jodido, pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada...

- Reacciono así porque yo podría tener ahora un hermano de seis años, Kat – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - Glimmer se limpió los ojos y me miró muy seria.

- Mi madre se quedó embarazada hace seis años, mi padre, Finck y yo estábamos muy contentos...yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera niña para poder hacerla peinados y vestirla de mil maneras diferentes...pero lamentablemente dos meses después mi madre abortó.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Los médicos dijeron que tuvo un embarazo ectópico...simplemente lo perdió – Glim se derrumbó sobre la mesa – Por eso quizás nosotros estamos más sensibles con este tema, Kat. Porque lo sufrimos en nuestra familia...

- Lo siento, Glim...pero no fue el mismo caso. Tu madre no tuvo opción de elegir...

Peeta entró en la cocina sin decir ninguna palabra. Se acercó a nosotras, se sentó y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Annie? ¿Y tus padres? - le acosó Glim a preguntas.

- Creo que están un poco en shock, pero no se lo han tomado mal...- se giró en la silla y me miró – Necesito pedirte un favor, es por Annie...

- Dime, pídeme lo que sea...

- Quiere que la acompañes tú a la clínica, Kat. Ya lo ha decidido, mañana mismo lo hará...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vi como Glim y Kat se marchaban a la cocina para dejarnos hablar en familia; quizás lo ideal hubiera sido que Finnick y Annie hablaran solos con mis padres, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de mi amigo decidimos quedarnos a apoyarle. Mi madre nos volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y se centró un poco más en Annie. Era evidente que la pasaba algo, su cara reflejaba la mala noche y el mal viaje que había pasado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó mi madre con temor.

- Creo...creo que es mejor que nos sentemos – dije atrayendo la mirada de mi madre.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? - me preguntó mi padre.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu ropa...estás...diferente – dijo mi madre.

- Oh...las chicas me han ayudado un poco con mi imagen – me rasqué la cabeza – Pero eso ahora no es importante... ¿Nos sentamos?

- Cuando un hijo le dice a sus padres "sientate" es que es algo malo – murmuró mi padre mientras nos acomodamos en los sillones.

- Yo...- Annie carraspeó – Yo...tengo algo que deciros...Estoy...estoy embarazada...

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Finck le cogía la mano a mi hermana. Y después silencio. Mucho silencio. Parecía como en las peliculas, cuando se hace un silencio tenso que rellenan con el canto de un grillo...aquí nos faltaba el grillo. No se oyó ni una respiración más alta que otra, sólo el sonido de los vasos en la cocina. Mis padres se quedaron como dos estatuas. Miraron a Annie y luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Vaya – susurró mi madre - ¿Estás bien, hija? ¿Te notas alguna molestia? ¿Cuando te has enterado? - mi padre seguía sin moverse.

- Me he enterado esta mañana, me hice un test de farmacia porque me encontraba mal...y me di cuenta de que tenía un atraso...Vomito todo el tiempo – sollozó mi hermana.

- Oh, hija mía – mi madre se acercó y la abrazó con dulzura.

- Johana – dijo Finnick – Yo...yo quiero que sepais que estaré en todo momento con Annie, yo...la quiero – dijo ruborizado.

- Lo se, hijo – mi madre besó en la frente a Finck y le sonrió – Realmente no me esperaba esta noticia, pero son cosas que pasan...Te apoyaremos hija, ¿a que si, Beetee? - mi padre no respondió - ¿Beetee? - mi padre estaba tan rígido como si le hubieran echado cemento por encima - ¡Beetee!

- Mi hija...embarazada...- levantó la vista y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Finnick – Tú... ¿acaso no te quedaron claras las clases de sexualidad que os dieron en el instituto? - Finck se hundió en su propia miseria-

- Lo...lo siento mucho, Beetee...te aseguro que siempre nos hemos protegido y...

- Y os dije que no usarais los condones de sabores – dijo Marvel. La cara de mi padre adquirió un enfermizo tono verde y mi madre frunció el ceño...por no hablar de Annie; estaba roja como un tomate.

- Que pesado estás con el temita, Marvel – espeté – Ya has dejado clara tu opinión en el taxi...joder, para ya con eso...

- Condones de sabores...- murmuró mi madre – Es un poco incómodo enterarse de las prácticas sexuales de tus hijos...En fin, es algo...natural, ¿no? - intentó sonreir pero no lo consiguió - Como sea...os apoyaremos...Beetee – mi madre golpeó con el codo a mi padre - ¿A que si?

- Eh...sí, claro...- mi padre se recolocó en el sillón y su gesto se volvió profesional – Supongo que no te ha revisado ningún médico – Annie negó – Bien, mañana mismo iremos al hospital a que mi colega de ginecología te haga una revisión. Deberías empezar cuanto antes con las vitaminas, te harán unos analisis, una ecografía...

- No – dijo mi hermana. Mi padre la miró confundido.

- Tienes que empezar cuanto antes con las revisiones, hija. No te pasará nada, no te harán daño. Tu madre y yo estaremos contigo y...

- No... no voy a seguir adelante – mi madre ahogó un gemido.

- ¿Quieres abortar?

- Supongo que es lo mejor...acabo de empezar segundo de carrera, necesito terminar mis estudios para conseguir se alguien, mama...no puedo dejarlo todo ahora...

- Pero yo podría ayudarte...

- No, ya lo he decidido...quiero hacer las cosas cuanto antes – dijo limpiándose una solitaria lágrima.

- Yo...yo le he dicho a Annie que sería inmensamente feliz si decidiera seguir adelante...- Finnick miró a los ojos a mi padre – No me importaría sacrificarme por el bebé...pero...no he logrado convencerla...- mi padre asintió valorando las palabras de mi amigo.

- Está bien...mañana mismo iremos a visitar al ginecólogo...para...- mi padre no pudo terminar la frase.

- Yo no creo que pueda – mi madre tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas – Se que sois jóvenes, quizás demasiado para ser padres pero...no puedo creer que vayas a hacer eso...

- Lo siento, mamá...pero es mi decisión. Peeta... se que Glim está enfadada conmigo pero, ¿crees que Kat me acompañaría? Necesito una presencia femenina conmigo...- suspiré mientras me colocaba las gafas.

- Supongo que irá contigo a donde la pidas...voy a decirselo a las chicas...

Cuando entré en la cocina vi que Kat había preparado una cafetera y había calentado agua para las infusiones que pudieramos necesitar. Ella siempre pensaba en todo...Después de dejar que Glim me acosara a preguntas me senté junto a Kat y le pregunté la petición de mi hermana.

- Dime, pídeme lo que sea...- me dijo con la sinceridad impresa en sus ojos grises.

- Quiere que la acompañes tú a la clínica, Kat. Ya lo ha decidido, mañana mismo lo hará...- suspiré – Creo que lo quiere hacer cuanto antes para intentar creer que no ha pasado nada.

- ¡Lleva un bebé dentro, por el amor de Dios! - exclamó Glim.

- Tiene miedo, Glimmer – le expliqué – Está asustada y creo que es normal. Todos nos hemos puesto en contra de su decisión...

- Jamás la apoyaré en ese tema, Peeta...Si quiere cargar con un peso en su conciencia durante el resto de sus días...allá ella...- salió de la cocina hasta el salón más enfadada aun que antes.

- Cabezota – murmuré.

- Ese tema es muy delicado para Glim, Peeta – me dijo Kat – Tiene sus motivos para estar así...también hay que comprenderla.

- Sí, vale...pero ahora mismo a mi la que me importa es mi hermana...- me pasé las manos por el pelo - ¿Lo harás? ¿Irás con ella? Se que no te gusta la decisión que ha tomado, pero te necesita y...

- Claro que iré – me cortó – Jamás la dejaría tirada...

Sin poder darla las gracias con palabras lo que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza metiendo la cara en esa suave curvatura de su cuello sintiendo ese aroma suyo tan intenso y especial.

- Gracias, Katniss...últimamente...no se que haría sin ti...

* * *

_gracias por sus comentarios... tengo planes de terminar la historia en unas 3 semanas alo mucho... porque a partir de julio estare demasiado ocupada... y no quiero dejarla a medias... gracias por su apoyo que me anima a seguir_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

- ¿Ese...- señaló el dibujo del feto – ese es el aspecto que tiene mi...?

- ¿El aspecto que tiene tu bebé? - Annie asintió. El hombre pasó unas fichas y pudimos ver una foto real de un feto de ocho semanas. Se podía distinguir casi a la perfección todos los contornos de su cuerpo, sus ojos...- Este es el aspecto real...

Me emocioné como una gilipollas. El milagro de la vida...era increíble. ¿Cómo de la unión de dos personas podía nacer una nueva vida? ¿Cómo sería la sensación de sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ti? Annie retiró las fichas casi con brusquedad y, secándose los ojos con rabia, le habló al médico.

- Guarde eso, doctor Smith...ya he tomado mi decisión...Ya está decidido y no hay vuelta atrás...


	29. ¿ Voy A Ser Tio?

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 29 ¿VOY A SER TÍO?**

Cuando nos despedimos de los Mellark, los Odair y yo pusimos rumbo a nuestra calle. Glim seguía enfafada y más aún después de enterarse de que acompañaría a Annie. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Negarla mi cariño en unos momentos tan duros para ella? Ante todo éramos amigas y la apoyaría en lo que hiciera falta...aunque tuviéramos puntos de vista diferentes. Por otro lado Finnick estaba desolado. No sabía si llamar a sus padres para darles la noticia justo cuando mañana se acababa todo. Al final decidió no contarles nada, al menos por el momento...no iba a preocuparles de esa manera cuando ellos no iban a poder hacer nada al respecto.

Me sentí aún peor cuando entré en la soledad de mi casa. Después de tantos días conviviendo con mis amigos, ahora mi casa se me antojaba enomemente fría, demasiado espacio para mi sola, sin nadie con quien hablar...Era tarde, el reloj marcaba la una y cuarto de la mañana. Estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño, así que subí la maleta a mi cuarto y empecé a deshacerla. Saqué los zapatos y los coloqué y puse la ropa sucia en el cesto para lavar. Fui hasta el contestador y pulsé el borón para escuchar los mensajes entrantes. Sólo había dos. El primero me recordaba que tenía que ir a recoger un vestido que había dejado en la tienda para que me lo arreglaran...el segundo era de mi madre...

_Hija...ya veo que no estás. Supongo que te habrás ido de viaje con los Odair como sueles hacer antes de Navidades. Aprovecho para decirte que al final pasaremos las fiestas en Sidney, ¿puedes creertelo? Estoy ansiosa por ver la fiesta de año nuevo de la Ópera...En fin, hija...te llamaré en unos días. Pásatelo bien, chao..._

Genial, super genial. Menos mal que tenía a mis amigos porque si no me hundiría en mi miseria yo sola. Aunque sinceramente, después de lo de Annie mucho dudaba que tuviéramos ganas de fiestas...Saqué mi neceser y me lavé los dientes a conciencia, me puse un camisón y me metí en la cama cuando se me acabaron las opciones. Mi cama estaba ahora más fría que nunca; echaba de menos el calor del cuerpo de Peeta, los roces que me provocaba su cuerpo al moverse dormido, el sonido rítmico de su respiración...me di cuenta que le echaba de menos a él. "Últimamente no se que haría sin ti", esas palabras habían vuelto a abrir un hueco en mi corazón, nunca me había tomado de manera tan profunda las palabras de un chico hacia mi...y esto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Peeta y yo pusieramos punto y final a nuestra nueva relación? Estábamos haciendo esto para que él pudiera estar con Delly... ¿Podría soportar estar delante de ellos si todo le salía bien a Peeta? No supe responderme a mi misma, así que preferí dejar de pensar en el tema. Sabía que todo esto iba a pasarme factura, lo sabía perfectamente...pero por ahora me negaba a alejarme de Peeta, estaba demasiado a gusto, demasido bien cerca de él...

No pude dormir nada esa noche. No sabía si era por lo que iba a hacer Annie en un par de horas o si era la falta del cuerpo cálido de Peeta a mi lado...Decidí echarle las culpas de mi insomnio al tema de Annie. Habíamos quedado a las nueve de la mañana en la casa de los Mellark, así que me di prisa en arreglarme para ir hacia allá. Cuando llegué allí Annie y Peeta ya estaban en el porche fuera de la casa. Finnick aparcó justo detrás de mi coche.

- Hijo – le dijo Beetee – Te dije que si no te veías con fuerzas para venir que no pasaba nada...

- Es duro...pero no voy a dejar sola a Annie en esto – fue hasta ella y la apretó la mano - Siempre contigo...

- ¿Tú también vienes? - le pregunté a Peeta.

- Sí, prefiero ir con vosotros.

Los cinco nos metimos en el Mercedes negro de Beetee con él al volante. El coche se sumió en un silencio que Beetee disimuló con las noticias de la radio. Oir hablar de los políticos y de la crisis internacional se me hacía en este momento mucho más interesante que nunca.

Llegamos demasiado pronto al hospital, o al menos eso me pareció a mi. Beetee nos condujo a todos por unos pasillos que me resultaban conocidos; íbamos a la consulta de ginecología, al mismo sitio donde yo me hacía las revisiones, pero pasamos de largo esa consulta. Beetee se paró delante de una puerta y llamó antes de entrar. Dos segundos más tarde llamó a Annie.

- Katniss...entra conmigo...- me suplicó.

- ¿No sería más adecuado que entrara Finnick contigo? - Annie miró a su novio, el pobre estaba a punto de entrar en estado de shock – Vale, borra eso...- suspiré – Vamos.

Entré con ella a la consulta junto con Beetee. Detrás de un escritorio había un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años con cara amable. Nos miró a ambas y nos sonrió.

- Hola, soy el doctor Smith...tú debes de ser Annie, ¿no? - asintió – Bien, tomad asiento y tranquilizate, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacerte unas preguntas antes de nada...- sacó unos informes y escribió el nombre de mi amiga. ¿Cuál fue la fecha de tu última regla?

- Mmmm, más o menos el veinte de noviembre...creo...

- ¿Crees? ¿No recuerdas la fecha con exactitud? - Annie negó con la cabeza - Muy bien, ¿tienes alergia a algún medicamento? ¿Alguna operación?

- No, nada de eso...- dijo Annie ante la atenta mirada de Beetee.

- Muy bien, Annie – el doctor Smith dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio y la miró seriamente – Tengo que hacerte una ecografía para de terminar exactamente de cuanto tiempo estás.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Hija...el doctor Smith tiene que saber de cuanto tiempo estás para saber qué procedimiento ha de seguir para...ya sabes...- le explicó Beetee.

- Tu padre tiene razón, Annie. Si estás de menos de siete semanas podemos medicarte, así que el proceso se haría sin intervención quirúrgica...

- ¿Y...y si diera la casualidad de que estoy embarazada de más tiempo?

- Te lo explicaré en el caso que sea necesario...Ven conmigo...

Annie automáticamente me cogió de la mano y me arrastró con ella detrás del biombo. El médico la pidió que se levantara la ropa y dejara el abdomen al descubierto. Annie se sobrecogió cuando sintió el gel sobre la piel de su estómago; esa pasta debía de estar fría. El doctor Smith pasó el aparato por la tripa de Annie...y de repente se vio en la imagen del ecógrafo unas manchas grises...y un punto que se movía rítmicamente. Oh Dios...ahí estaba...el bebé de Annie estaba justo ahí, lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. Miré a Annie, pero tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared de la sala evitando por todos los medios mirar al monitor.

- Bien...Annie, estás aproximadamente de ocho semanas.

- ¿Ocho semanas? - Annie volvió a prestar atención al médico - ¡Eso es mucho! ¡Sólo he tenido una falta!

- Pues este chiquitín me está diciendo lo contrario...mira – Annie miró a la pantalla y vi cómo sus ojos se aguaban...joder, yo misma estaba a punto de llorar...- Esto de aquí son las extremidades...y esto de aquí el corazón – el doctor manipuló el aparato haciendo que la sala se llenara con el sonido rítmico del corazón del bebé.

Annie se quedó sin palabras, y eso era rarísimo en ella. Parpadeó varias veces para mantener a raya las lágrimas y se levantó de la camilla en cuanto el doctor la ofreció una toalla para quitarse el gel de la piel. De nuevo en el escritorio el médico apuntó los datos en el informe. Miré a Beetee...y este me guiñó un ojo.

- Definitivamente no podemos hacer esto con medicación, Annie...

- ¿Cuáles...- carraspeó – cuáles son las otras opciones?

- Extracción con pinzas – abrí los ojos horrorizada – o succión – Dios, cada cosa que decía el doctor me parecía más horrible aún.

- Eso no suena muy bien – murmuró Annie temblando.

- Te enseñaré unos gráficos para que lo entiendas – miré de nuevo a Beetee angustiada, aunque volvió a sonreirme.

El médico nos enseñó unas fichas en las que se veía en dibujos la sección del cuerpo de una mujer, sus órganos internos y el feto en su interior...y los pasos que se seguían en ambos casos. Para mi imágenes brutales, aunque se trataran de dibujos. Por la cara de Annie deduje que ella pensaba igual que yo.

- ¿Ese...- señaló el dibujo del feto – ese es el aspecto que tiene mi...?

- ¿El aspecto que tiene tu bebé? - Annie asintió. El hombre pasó unas fichas y pudimos ver una foto real de un feto de ocho semanas. Se podía distinguir casi a la perfección todos los contornos de su cuerpo, sus ojos...- Este es el aspecto real...

Me emocioné como una gilipollas. El milagro de la vida...era increíble. ¿Cómo de la unión de dos personas podía nacer una nueva vida? ¿Cómo sería la sensación de sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ti? Annie retiró las fichas casi con brusquedad y, secándose los ojos con rabia, le habló al médico.

- Guarde eso, doctor Smith...ya he tomado mi decisión...Ya está decidido, no hay vuelta atrás...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finnick estaba desesperado paseando arriba y abajo por el pasillo; estuve a punto de pedirle a una de las enfermeras un tranquilizante...o darle un par de collejas. Y lo peor de todo es que me estaba poniendo nervioso a mi. Mierda...definitivamente preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, no aquí, en la sala de espera del hospital sabiendo que mi hermana estaba dentro de la consulta.

- ¿Crees que se lo harán ahí dentro? - me preguntó Finck nervioso - ¿La harán daño? Por favor, Peeta... ¡Contestame! Tu padre es médico y tu debes estar relacionado con lo que el hace no...algo tienes que saber.

- Lo que se es que si no te tranquilizas lo haré yo por mis propios métodos – le amenacé...y sorprendentemente surtió efecto ya que se calló y se sentó a mi lado – Cálmate, mi padre y Kat están con ella...No van a dejar que le pase nada malo...

- Lo siento...estoy un poco superado por todo lo que ha pasado...

- Un par de días intensos, ¿eh? - le palmeé el hombro.

- Y tanto...No se...no se cómo voy a estar después de esto, Peeta...Es duro pasar por esto por segunda vez – le miré confundido - ¿No lo sabías? Mi madre perdió un bebé hace seis años...ahora podría tener a un enano fastidiándome por casa...- me miró y me sonrió con tristeza – lo que daría por pelearme con mi hermano pequeño...

Ahora entendía las palabras de Kat anoche. Ahora entendía que Glim reaccionara de esta manera...Me levanté de la incómoda silla de plástico de la sala de espera y me dediqué a mirar por el ventanal en un vano intento por distraerme, aunque era imposble. Llevaban dentro mucho tiempo, demasiado...entonces la puerta se abrió. Mi hermana salía agarrada del brazo de Kat y muy pálida. ¿Qué la habían hecho ahí dentro? Finck casi se avalanzó sobre ella.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Te duele algo? - Annie negó con la cabeza.

- Déjala respirar, campeón – le dijo Kat.

Mi padre se quedó dentro de la consulta, así que animamos a Annie a que se sentara donde lo habíamos hecho nosotros minutos antes. Kat la dió una botella de agua para que se refrescara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - miré a Kat ya que Annie no me contestaba - ¿Está bien?

- Tiene que venir la semana que viene a hacerse una revisión completa – me explicó – Y se tiene que hacer análisis y tomarse estas pastillas.

Katniss me tendió la receta que le había dado el doctor. Ácido fólico y vitaminas...ácido fólico y...vitaminas. Miré a Kat y esta me devolvió una radiante sonrisa.

- Vamos a tener que mimar un poquito más a la enana. Y tú, Finnick – el aludido la miró aún sin enterarse de nada – Tendrás que aprender a cambiar pañales...- Finck abrió tanto los ojos que temí que le diera un tirón en la cara o algo parecido. Miró a Annie, que seguía en estado de shock.

- ¿Sigue ahí dentro? - rodé los ojos ante la forma tan "fina" de preguntar – Mi bebé... ¿Está aquí? - Finnick acarició el estómago plano de Annie.

- Sí...- murmuró – Voy a ser madre...es un hecho...Dios mío... ¡voy a ser madre! - gritó haciendo que una mujer mayor se girara y la mirara.

- Felicidades – dijo la mujer mientras seguía con su camino.

- ¡Gracias! - le dijo Annie.

- ¡Voy a ser padre! - Finnick cogió el volandas a Kat y la besó en la mejilla y a mi me apretó tan fuerte los hombros que hice una mueca de dolor - ¡Voy a ser padre!

- Sí, creo que se ha enterado medio hospital – murmuré sobándome el brazo - ¿Cómo es que has cambiado de opinión? - le pregunté a Annie.

- Pues...pues...el médico me ha hecho una ecografía y...me ha dicho que estoy de ocho semanas... ¡ocho semanas! Y me ha explicado los procedimientos y...simplemente...cuando he visto las fotos horribles...no he podido, no...yo no podía hacerle eso a mi bebé...He escuchado su corazón – le dijo a Finck con una sonrisa. Se besaron dulcemente en los labios...hasta que la pasión les desbordó. Alguine tosió de manera incómoda.

- Cortaros un poquito – murmuró mi padre que salía de la consulta.

- Beetee...van a ser padres – le recordó Kat – Creo que eres médico...sabes lo que hay que hacer para quedarse embarazada...no creo que te vayas a escandalizar por un besito de nada – se me escapó la risa.

- Sí, ya...- murmuró mi padre – Vamos a darle la buena noticia a todos...- miró a Finck y suspiró – Creo que deberías avisar a tus padres cuanto antes. Debemos hablar de vuestra futura situación...

Todos nos levantamos para largarnos de allí lo antes posible. Parecía mentira como cambiaban las cosas...Annie y Finnick caminaban juntos; el brazo de Finck sujetaba protectoramente la cintura de mi hermana mientras ella le miraba embobada. Mi padre iba unos pasos más adelantado para darles la privacidad que se merecía. Miré a Kat...y se me partió el corazón...estaba llorando, con sus hermosos ojos grises enrojecidos.

- Hey...hey, Kat...- la limpié las lágrimas con los dedos - ¿Qué pasa? Todo ha salido bien...

- Sí...es que...me he emocionado, ¿sabes? - sonrió – Escuchar ese pequeño corazoncito...Dios, ha sido genial...

La abracé con fuerza mientras sonreía como un odiota. Kat siempre me sorprendía; me encantaba ver esa parte vulnerable de Katniss, saber que su corazón albergaba esos sentimientos tan tiernos...aunque ella se empeñara en esconderlos. Me pasó las manos por la cintura, entonces me sentí completo. No me había dado cuenta el vínculo tan fuerte que habíamos creado hasta que anoche tuve que acostarme solo en mi cama. Echaba de menos su calor y sus manos sobre mi piel...echaba de menos incluso la tortura a la que me sometía cuando, sin querer, rozaba ciertas partes de mi cuerpo mientras dormía.

El camino de vuelta a casa se hizo muchisimo más ameno y feliz. Aunque ahora vendría lo duro para Finnick y Annie, tendrían que sacrificar muchas cosas, pero valía la pena con tal de tener a ese pequeño con nosotros. Como había dicho Kat antes de salir de Las Vegas, todos les ayudaríamos. Cielos...Iba a ser tío...

La llegada a casa fue épica. Mi madre saltó igual que lo hacía Annie cuando encontraba una ganga en una tienda de ropa. Lloró, rió, volvió a llorar...no sabía que hacer. Lo único que repetía una y otra vez es que iba a ser abuela. Glim lloró a lágrima viva mientras regañaba a Annie por haberla hecho pasar tan mal rato; la hizo prometer que ella estaría presente en la próxima ecografía. Y Marvel...Marvel estaba encantado con el nuevo juguete que vendría dentro de pocos meses a casa.

- Le voy a enseñar a jugar a la Wii, a la Play, a la X-box...- enumeró – Le voy a enseñar a meterle mano a las chicas...- Glimmer le pegó una colleja.

- ¿Y si es niña? - preguntó mi madre divertida. Marvel pareció pensárselo.

- Le voy a enseñar kick boxing, le voy a enseñar judo...le voy a enseñar a repartir hostias si algún niño la mete mano...- todos nos reímos ante la ocurrencia de mi hermano.

- Calma, Marvel...Aún un poquito para eso – dijo Annie sonriendo por primera vez en dos días...

- Ya está – Finnick entró en el salón con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano – Ya se lo he dicho a mis padres...

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado? - preguntó Annie mordiéndose el labio.

- Bien...me han dicho que si yo soy feliz ellos lo son...Estarán aquí dentro de dos días, para Nochebuena...

- Bien, podemos cenar aquí todos – dijo mi madre.

- Me parece bien. Podemos...

Miré a ambos lados e instantáneamente desconecté de la conversación. ¿Dónde estaba Kat? Me asomé en la cocina, allí no estaba. No la había visto cruzar el salón para ir en dirección al baño... ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Se habría ido sin decir nada? Salí al porche...ahí estaba, sentada en uno de los escalones. Me senté junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - se encogió de hombros.

- Estabais hablando en familia...yo ahí no pinto mucho – desvió la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Todos te consideramos de la familia...- se hizo un silencio – Los padres de Finnick ya lo saben...cenarán con nosotros en Nochebuena y...- la cara de Kat mostró sorpresa.

- Oh...pensé que...- suspiró - supongo que da igual...

- ¿Qué? - se levantó pero la cogí del brazo y la obligué a que se sentara de nuevo.

- Mis padres no van a hacer ni siquiera el intento de pasar las fiestas aquí conmigo, Peeta. Pensé...pensé que podría cenar con vosotros...como dijimos en un principio...

- Pero si conoces a los Odair de más tiempo que nosotros...cenarás con nosotros y...- negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no?

- Estareis en familia...me siento como una intrusa...en todos los sitios...- le alcé la barbilla con los dedos y la miré realmente enfadado.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿vale? En nochebuena te vas a relajar, vas a ponerte uno de esos vestidos preciosos que tienes en tu armario, te vas a poner unos tacones de esos que me encantan y vas a venir a cenar con nosotros y a ponerte ciega de marisco – sonrió ligeramente - ¿A que sí? ¿A que cenarás con nosotros? Si no, soy capaz de irme y cenar solo contigo...

- No, no...eso no...cenaré con vosotros...- me sonrió de manera pícara – Así que te gustan mis zapatos de tacón.

- Seh...como ya te dije, tus piernas son fantásticas...pero con tacones estás para comerte...- murmuré.

Kat sonrió y se relamió el labio inferior...arg, eso era demasiado para mi. Miré a ambos lados para asegurarme de que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor...y la besé. Llevaba muchas horas deseando besarla de nuevo, así que junté nuestras bocas mientras la cogía de la nuca. Kat me acarició el pelo, me pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo mientras yo jugaba con su lengua. La acaricié el cuello y sumergí la nariz a la vez que ella se arqueaba para darme acceso directo a esa parte de su cuerpo. Los besos se hicieron más apasionados, lamí su boca, la mordí...

- Peeta...creo que me tienes que contar un par de cositas – murmuró una voz a mis espaldas. Mierda...

* * *

_Bueno, bueno...¡al final Annie recapacitó! ¿Qué os ha parecido el cambio de idea de Annie? ¿Quién ha sido la persona que ha interrunpido esta vez a la pareja?_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Peeta me miró confundido al separarme de él. Miró a la abuelita que nos había llamado que en esos momentos se alejaba aún murmurando algo por lo bajo sobre la juventud._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Señalé con la cabeza en determinada dirección. Delly nos había visto y en estos momentos estaba casi a nuestra altura. La chica llevaba puesta una falda demasiado corta para las alturas de año en las que nos encontrábamos y cargaba en sus manos más de diez bolsas. Miró a Peeta detenidamente, sonrió y luego me volvió a mirar a mi._

_- Hola, eh...- miró de nuevo a Peeta - ¿Tu eres...eres Mellark? - Peeta la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ligeramente..._


	30. Clases Sexuales By Marvel

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 30 CLASES SEXUALES BY MARVEL**

Me separé lentamente de Kat y de su boca y miré a mi puñetero hermano. Siempre tan oportunos como de costumbre. Marvel nos miraba desde su posición aventajada con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

- Creo que tengo que me tienes que informar si he ganado la apuesta, eso es algo que se me da bien hacer – miró intencionadamente a Kat.

- Eres un capullo, Marvel – Kat se levantó del suelo y le encaró – Pero yo estoy tranquila porque se – le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho – que antes o después voy a patearte el culo, ¿sabes?

- Estaré ansioso porque llegue el día – respondió mi hermano.

- Peeta – dijo Kat ignorando al grandullón – luego hablamos – se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla.

Observé como un puto gilipollas cómo se movía su cuerpo al caminar hasta su coche. La manaza de mi hermano sobre mi hombro sacudió mi cuerpo al completo.

- Creo que tenemos que hacer tarde de confidencias, pequeño – sonrió mi hermano.

- No creo que sea el momento, Marvel. Hemos pasado dos días muy duros, ahora Finnick y Annie están...

- Sí, sí, sí...Voy a ser tío y voy a ser la polla con mi sobrino, pero ahora mismo, Finck, tu y yo nos vamos a meter en mi cuarto y nos vas a contar todo con detalles - Marvel me arrastró literalmente hasta el interior del salón y cogió por banda a Finnick que estaba sentado al lado de Annie.

- ¿Qué pasa? - nos miró a ambos – Estoy hablando con mi novia de cosas serias...voy a ser padre – dijo comos si no fuera obvio.

- Ya, y yo me tengo que enterar si Peet se nos ha hecho todo un hombrecito. Supongo que a las chicas nos les importará que te secuestre un ratito a cambio de información, ¿verdad, chicas? - Glim y Annie sonrieron.

- Para nada, ve con ellos, cariño...y luego cuéntanos los detalles – dijo mi querida hermana.

- ¿Estarás bien? Si vuelves a tener náuseas que me avise Glimmer y bajo enseguida – murmuró Finnick mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- ¿Vas a ser así de pesado los más de siete meses que te quedan para ser padre? - le preguntó Marvel.

- Sólo estoy preocupado por Annie...aún no me creo que esto esté pasando...- palmeé la espalda de mi amigo.

Nos metimos en la habitación de Marvel. Dios santo, hacía tiempo que no entraba aquí y me sorprendí al ver que aún tenía colgado en una de sus paredes un poster de Pokemon. Miré detenidamente a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Pikachu? - pregunté señalando el póster.

- Marcó mi infancia, joder – dijo indignado – Ahora siéntate ahí de una puta vez y cuéntanos que coño habeis hecho Kat y tu en la habitación del hotel – sonrió como una hiena.

- ¿Esto es necesario? - pregunté.

- Hay una apuesta de por medio – señaló Finck – Son cincuenta pavos...no es mucho, pero como voy a ser padre me vienen bien – rodé los ojos.

- Hemos avanzado mucho - los chicos sonrieron y me animaron a continuar...oh, venga...a la mierda. Necesitaba consejos masculinos...- El sexo oral es la hostia.

- Ese es mi chico – me felicitó Marvel.

- O sea...que las clases van bien, ¿no? - preguntó Finnick.

- Bueno...ya no hay clases...- se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya habeis follado?

- No, no hemos follado – Finck sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Gané! Me debes cincuenta pavos – Finck alargó la mano mientras mi hermano se sacaba la cartera y le pagaba a regañadientes.

- Hemos estado en la ciudad del pecado, te hemos llevado a un puto sex shop, has compartido habitación y cama con una chica explosiva... ¿y vienes y me dices que no te la has follado? Además, ¿que es eso de que ya no hay clases?

- Para empezar, me la habría podido follar...en al menos dos ocasiones si vosotros – les apunté con el dedo – no nos hubierais molestado a cada rato – ambos me miraron con la boca abierta – Y no hay clases...porque...bueno...hemos llegado a un trato...

- ¿Qué trato?

- Amigos con derecho – los chicos silbaron

- El friki se ha espabilado – murmuró Marvel.

- Amén – apuntó Finck.

- Sois unos cabrones – dije mientras rodaba los ojos – Dios...incluso podríamos haber hecho algo en la discoteca si no hubiera sido por ti – señalé a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué hice en la discoteca? Tengo una profunda laguna mental sobre esa noche – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Ingeriste tanto alcohol que casi te tuvimos que poner la placa de "peligro, inflamable" – bromeó Finnick.

- Justo cuando estaba...ahí, en lo más interesante con Kat...vienes y me preguntas por los usos que tiene el bolsillo de una camisa...

- Ah...sí, ya...- Marvel pareció pensarselo – Bueno, no...no me acuerdo de nada...- Finck y yo rodamos los ojos – Como sea...se te nota el cambio, tío...

- Sí, estás mucho más relajado con nosotros...y eso me gusta.

- Estoy relajado ahora...hace un par de días te hubiera partido la cara de no haber sido por Kat – Finck me miró confundido – Tío...has dejado embarazada a mi hermana...el primer pensamiento lógico fue el de romperte los dientes...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Marvel – Es algo que le puede pasar a cualquier pareja con una vida sexual plena...- me miró muy serio - ¿Sabes cuáles son los métodos anticonceptivos más seguros?

- Marvel...por favor – fruncí el ceño.

- No...tu hermano tiene razón...Si no miranos a Annie y a mi.

- Eso es porque usais preservativo...Glim toma la pildora y así nos evitamos de problemas...

- Ya, pero eso es porque tienes pareja estable...yo a Peeta le recomiendo el condón, a pesar de nuestra experiencia. ¿Sabes ponerte un preservativo?

- A ver...- suspiré mientras entrecerraba los ojos – Evidentemente se como se pone...pero nunca en la práctica. Kat me iba a enseñar en breve...

- Pues que se salte esa clase, te vamos a enseñar nosotros – miré a Marvel con horror – Joder, Peeta...no te voy a pedir que te saques el churro aquí delante de nosotros...esperadme un momento...

Mi hermano salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Miré a Fick entre extrañado y acojonado. ¿Qué demonios iban a enseñarme? ¿Qué método didáctido emplearían conmigo? Sinceramente preferiría mil veces que Kat me diera esa clase...Un minuto después Marvel entró en la habitación...con una banana en la mano.

- Jesús – murmuré.

- He escogido un ejemplar grande...tienes los genes Mellark, así que supongo que estarás tan bien proporcionado como yo – ay, Dios...la que me espera...- Necesito un preservativo...- Finck rodó los ojos y se sacó la cartera.

- Toma los que quieras...ya no los necesito – dijo de manera sarcástica mientras le daba los pequeños envoltorios.

- Fresa, chocolate...- dijo Marvel mientras leía las etiquetas – Increíble...Bueno, pequeño Peeta – sonrió de nuevo – Para ponerte un preservativo en condiciones tienes que estar tan tieso como este plátano.

- No jodas – dije irónico.

- Eso va después de ponértelo. Mira, abres con cuidado el envoltorio...nunca con los dientes, lo puedes romper – lo abrió con cuidado con los dedos y sacó el condón – Una vez que lo has sacado, lo colocas en la punta – hizo lo mismo con el plátano – Aprietas la puntita para que no coja aire...y lo desenrollas hasta la base – observé el plátano enfundado en un preservativo de color rojo, es decir, sabor fresa.

- Tampoco es tan complicado – cogí la fruta con mis manos.

No es complicado, pero tienes que perfeccionar la técnica – alcé una ceja ante las palabras de Marvel – Cuando tengas un calentón del quince lograrás ponerte uno de estos en cero coma dos segundos.

Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas...y debido a esos malditos vozarrones no oímos la llamada de la puerta... ¿El resultado? Que mis padres entraron precipitadamente al cuarto de mi hermano...se quedaron mirándome a mi y al plátano protegido contra enfermedades sexuales como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis. Luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Eh...no se si preguntar...o no – dijo mi madre sin quitarle ojo a la banana – Que sepais que hemos llamado antes y como no habeis respondido...

- Tranquila, mamá – dijo Marvel aún riéndose – Le estamos enseñando a Peet a ponerse un...

- ¡Cállate! - le grité avergonzado.

- No es nada malo – se defendió mi hermano – Queremos que Peet aprenda a cuidarse y...- mis padres me miraron con una ceja alzada.

- ¿A que aprendas a cuidarte? ¿Acaso antes no lo hacías? - preguntó mi padre preocupado.

- Beetee...no se cuida porque es tan vírgen como como la lana de las ovejas – Finck sonrió ampliamente.

- Tu cállate...no eres el indicado para hablar de ese tema, hijo...

- Touché – murmuró Finnick.

- Así que... ¿eres vírgen, Peeta? - no podía creer que mi madre me estuviera preguntando esto. Asentí incapaz de mirarla a los ojos - ¿Y qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? - abrí los ojos mucho por las palabras de mi dulce madre – Tienes diecinueve años...hijo, disfruta de la vida, que ya es hora...

- Tu madre tiene razón...Mírate, estás muy guapo con esa ropa nueva – me animó mi padre – seguro que no tardas nada en encontrar una chica que no sea inmune a tus encantos – los chicos se rieron a carcajadas.

- Eso es cierto, en Las Vegas una mujer lo abordó en el ascensor y...- le di una sonora colleja a mi hermano - ¡Auch! Joder, vaya humos...cualquiera les dice a los viejos que te has comprado un kamasutra para ir investigando y...- le di un codazo en el estómago – Vale, lo he pillado.

- ¿Un kamasutra? - preguntó mi padre – Bien...cuando te lo termines de leer me lo pasas – y me guiñó un ojo.

- Papá, creo que mi cabeza está procesando demasiada información para mi bien estar mental – dije avergonzado.

- Peeta tiene razón, Beetee – dijo mi madre – Le estamos haciendo pasar un mal rato...En realidad nosotros veníamos a darte nuestro regalo de Navidades...

- ¿A él solo? ¿Y el mío? - pataleó Marvel como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Le vamos a dar su regalo a tu hermano porque no hay manera de esconderlo, hijo – explicó mi padre – Creíamos que llegaríais un día antes de Nochebuena...

- Oh, venga...dáselo ya...- le animó mi madre saltando como la haría Annie.

Mi padre me sonrió y me tendió una caja igual de grande que un paquete de cigarrillos. ¿Y esto era lo que no podía esconder? Les miré extrañado y me animaron a abrir la caja. Una vez que vi su contenido entendí todo. Les miré y sonreí ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Menos mal que al final se había arreglado todo. Annie y Finnick tendrían a su bebé...iba a ser dificil para ellos siendo tan jóvenes, pero estaban juntos y se querían. Entre los dos podrían hacerlo y además lo harían bien. El que en estos momentos me daba un poco de lástima era Peeta. Por la cara de Marvel cuando nos pilló besándonos pude deducir que esta tarde no se libraría de un buen interrogatorio por su parte...

Me fui a mi habitación a buscar un vestido para la cena de Navidad para tener la cabeza ocupada. Demasiadas emociones y sentimientos en tan pocos días...Puse el cd de Lady Gaga a todo meter y me metí dentro de mi armario de manera literal. Estaba cantando a grito en boca cuando el claxon de un coche me sobresaltó. El claxón paró...para a los cinco segundos volver a insistir...después de cinco minutos así yo ya estaba hasta los huevos...Estaba a punto de bajar y hacer que el estúpido conductor de ese coche se callara de una puta vez cuando mi teléfono vibró avisándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_"Kat, ¿te quieres asomar de una puñetera vez por la ventana? Peeta"_

Ya está. Ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos. Fruncí el ceño...asomarme a la ventana...Abrí mucho los ojos y corrí a asomarme para mirar por la calle. Aparcado en frente de mi casa había un Aston Martin One 77 plateado nuevo y precioso. Entonces Peeta salió de la puerta del piloto y me saludó con la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? - grité desde la ventana.

- Creo que se llama coche...- rodé los ojos por lo gracioso que se estaba volviendo - ¿Bajas? Quiero enseñartelo.

Apagué el reproductor de música y dejé toda mi ropa esparcida por mi cama. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y cogí una chaqueta antes de salir a la calle. Peeta estaba apoyado en un lateral del Aston jugando con las llaves del coche. El muy cabrón parecía un modelo de anuncio, con su pelo despeinado y su sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - me preguntó con su aterciopelada voz.

- ¿Eh?

- El coche, ¿te gusta?

- Ah, claro – di una vuela de reconocimiento alrededor del vehículo – Es precioso. ¿Y esto? ¿A qué se debe?

- Es mi regalo de Navidad, mis padres dicen que ya es hora de que me valga por mi mismo sin tener que depender de mis hermanos para ir a los sitios...- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿Marvel te ha interrogado?

- Sí...- se rascó la cabeza – Me han dado consejos...incluídos mis padres – murmuró.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si quieres te lo cuento en el coche. Vamos a dar una vuelta, anda.

Observé a Peeta con las manos en el volante. Era la primera vez que le veía conducir y he de decir que no lo hacía nada mal. Siempre me imaginé a Peeta conduciendo pegado al volante como una abuelita motorizada...pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Para hacerle el rodaje al coche condujo hasta centro de la ciudad, entonces pude comprobar el gran potencial de Peeta como conductor. Aproveché nuestra visita para comprar unos libros en una librería especializada para uno de mis trabajos de la universidad y comimos comida rápida sentados en uno de los bancos en la calle. Era la primera vez que Peeta y yo salíamos solos y me lo estaba pasando en grande mientras me contaba lo que le había pasado esa misma tarde.

- Así que tu madre te ha animado a que te estrenes ya, ¿no? - pregunté divertida.

- Ha sido muy vergonzoso, Kat... ¡Me han pillado con un plátano enfundado en un preservativo! - rompí a reir más fuerte aún – Sí, descojonate de la risa...

- Y dices que era de sabor a fresa, ¿no? - Peeta me hizo la mirada del tigre – vale, vale...ya me callo...Sabes perfectamente que yo te podría haber enseñado mil veces mejor...

- Podemos hacer como que la clase de mi hermano no ha pasado nunca, no me importaría olvidar ese mometo, te lo prometo - nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos...hasta que me decidí a hablar.

- ¿Te sientes a gusto, Peeta?

- Pues si, hace una tarde preciosa y...

- No, no...no me refiero al sitio ni al momento...- me miró fijamente a los ojos a través de las gafas...me encantaba cuando llevaba las gafas puestas...- ¿Te sientes bien con tu cambio? ¿Te gustaría volver a ser como antes?

- ¿Qué? Para nada, Kat...Es cierto que aún me estoy acostumbrando a no ser tan friki – sonreí – pero estoy bien...de verdad. Quizás el cambio físico sea el más evidente, pero mi cambio interior es con el que realmente me siento bien. Y todo gracias a ti. Siento que me has dado mucho...y yo nada...

- No digas tonterías, Peeta. Me estás dando mucho más de lo que te piensas – murmuré – A tu lado me siento protegida y segura. Me gusta mucho como eres, Peet. Te voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - frunció el ceño – Siempre me vas a tener para lo que necesites...

Para lo que necesite...lo que yo necesitaba de Peeta jamás me lo podría dar. No sólo era el tema físico y sexual...me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba creando una dependencia con Peeta que a la larga me iba a perjudicar. De eso me había dado cuenta al volver a casa y no tenerle cerca de mi...Lo que me estaba pasando a mi no me había pasado nunca con ningún otro chico, sabía lo que era, el sentimiento que tenía hacia Peet tenía un nombre...pero no quería ni pensarlo. Era mejor guardar en lo más profundo de mi corazón ese sentimiento...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía los labios de Peet sobre los míos; me encantaba esta manera de besarme, esos besos robados, totalmente inesperados...tiernos...Sin separar nuestros labios Peeta me animó a que me sentara sobre sus rodillas. Pasé las manos por su cuello y le apreté aún más a mi cuerpo y lo mismo hizo Peeta con sus manos en mi cintura.

- Esta juventud de hoy en día no respeta nada – ambos nos separamos para ver de quien era la voz que nos interrumpió. Se trataba de una "adorable" abuelita con unas gafas tan gruesas como la suela de mis zapatos y que nos miraba como si estuviéramos cometiendo un asesinato – en mis tiempos esto no pasaba...desvergonzados...- espetó sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba.

- Señora – dijo Peeta indignado – No estamos haciendo nada malo.

- La estás besando en la calle, pervertido...

- Y eso que no sabe todo lo que hemos hecho en La Vegas – le susurré a Peeta en el cuello mientras se reía.

Desvié la mirada calle abajo y sentí que se me revolvían las tripas ante la presencia que allí se encontraba. Me bajé el cuerpo de Peeta ignorando completamente a esa señora justo antes de que ella nos viera. Caminó en nuestra dirección con una sonrisa falsa. Aquí y ahora...era la persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver...

Peeta me miró confundido al separarme de él. Miró a la abuelita que nos había llamado que en esos momentos se alejaba aún murmurando algo por lo bajo sobre la juventud.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Señalé con la cabeza en determinada dirección. Delly nos había visto y en estos momentos estaba casi a nuestra altura. La chica llevaba puesta una falda demasiado corta para las alturas de año en las que nos encontrábamos y cargaba en sus manos más de diez bolsas. Miró a Peeta detenidamente, sonrió y luego me volvió a mirar a mi.

- Hola, eh...- miró de nuevo a Peeta - ¿Tu eres...eres Mellark? - Peeta la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ligeramente.

- Sí, soy Peeta...

- Wow – la gilipollas de Delly puso ojitos – Te veo muy bien...demasiado bien...

- Gracias – murmuró Peeta para después mirar hacia otro lado. Pareció que a Delly no le sentaba muy bien ser ignorada por Peet, aunque lo disimuló como pudo.

- ¿Qué haceis por aquí? - preguntó sin quitar ojo a Peet.

- Lo mismo que tu...compras – murmuré – Necesitaba comprar unas cosillas y Peeta me ha acercado – señalé el Aston Martini aparcado cerca de nosotros.

- Vaya... ¿ese coche es tuyo? - el aludido asintió – No sabía que tenías coche...quizás algún día puedas darme una vuelta...

Arggg. Pedazo de rubia idiota. Zorra. Guarra. Maldita perra...bien, respira profundo, Kat...eso es...un, dos, tres, yo me calmaré, cuatro, cinco, seis, todos lo vereis...Después de contar hasta veinte miré a Delly; estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de Peeta.

- Sí, bueno...quizás más adelante. Ultimamente estoy muy liado – ese es mi chico...

- Oh, claro...otro día. Bueno, me marcho...tengo que seguir comprando...

Delly se marchó de allí contoneando su culo. Miré a Peeta...Dios, no le quitaba ojo al culo de la zorra esa. ¿Por qué te pones así, idiota? Empezaste con todo esto precisamente para que Delly se fijara en Peeta...y lo has conseguido. Estaba a punto de anotarme un tanto por conseguir que Delly fijara su vista en un friki como Peeta, pero por ese motivo en especial que no quería ni nombrar no me gustaba ese detalle. No me gustaba como Delly miraba a Peeta...ni me gustaba que Peeta la mirara el culo de esa manera. Celos...esto que estaba sufriendo en ese banco en una de las calles de Nueva York eran celos puros y duros. Mierda.

- Increíble – murmuró Peeta – Me ha pedido que la lleve a dar una vuelta en el coche...

- Sí, seguramente no la importaría estrenar tu coche – espeté.

- Lo has estrenado tu conmigo – dijo como si fuera obvio. Rodé los ojos.

- Con estrenarlo me refiero a usar debidamente los asientos traseros – Peeta abrió mucho la boca cuando entendió por donde iba – Por cierto...has disimulado bastante bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Que has ignorado a Delly tal y como te dije...se ha quedado pillada porque no la has hecho suficiente caso.

- Mmmm.

Ahora si nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo; la presencia de Delly nos había jodido el momento, joder. Ambos nos quedamos sin saber qué decir, como si nos hubieran pillado haciendo algo muy malo...Cogí las bolsas que había comprado y caminé hasta el coche de Peeta. Las cosas se estaban poniéndo raras, muy raras...como mis propios sentimientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no podía obviar lo que sentía por Peeta?...

* * *

_Mmmmm, nuestra Katniss está celosa...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la mini clase de Marvel? Jejejeje..._

_nos leemos mañana: el coche de peeta es un:** Aston martin one 77... **por si alguien quiere ver como es el modelo del coche... yo creo que el se ve bien en el y le queda..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Claro, hay una chica que me gusta bastante, pero ella aún no lo sabe – sentí que me hundía en la miseria._

_- Pues díselo antes de que venga algún listillo y se la lleve – bromeó Tom._

_- ¿Te gusta una chica, Peeta? - dijo Johana ilusionada - ¿Quién es?_

_- Bueno...- se rascó la cabeza – Digamos que va a la universidad..._


	31. Cenando En Familia

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 31 CENANDO EN FAMILIA**

Al día siguiente me levanté hecha una auténtica mierda; apenas había dormido, me había pasado toda la santa noche pensando en Peeta, ironías de la vida. Y encima para llegar a la conclusión más deprimente que podía ser; estaba jodida en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Estaba super jodida por lo que pasó ayer por la tarde. El simple hecho de volver del viaje y enfrentarme a la cruda realidad sin tener a Peet pegado a mi durante todo el día había sido una mierda. Pero ver a Delly y recordar que todo esto lo estábamos haciendo por ella...eso sí que había sido una mierda monumental. Ver a Peeta mientras la miraba, mientras paseaba esos preciosos ojos azules por el cuerpo de esa idiota me había revuelto la sangre de manera literal.

Así que se podía decir que no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta. Esta noche haríamos la cena de Navidad en casa de los Mellark con los padres de Glim y Finck, pero si por mi fuera me quedaría en casa poniéndome hasta el culo de chocolate y viendo películas de vídeo. Sí, sí...estoy un poco deprimida, ¿y qué?

A media tarde me fui a casa de los Mellark con mi vestido debidamente guardado en una funda para ropa y mi cargamento de maquillaje; había quedado con las chicas para arreglarnos las tres juntas y para ayudar a Johana en lo que fuera necesario...pero eso fue imposible. Johana me abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y en cuanto entré en la casa comprobé estaba todo prácticamente colocado. Johana había decorado la mesa alargada del salón con un precioso mantel bordado, los cubiertos eran de plata y la mesa estaba decorada por candelabros con velas rojas. Ah, y el delicioso aroma del pavo asándose en el horno me indicaba que tampoco podríamos ayudar en la cocina.

- Vaya...y yo que venía con intención de ayudar – dije cuando llegamos a la cocina.

- No hace falta, hija. Además, me encanta todo esto...- sonrió – me encanta que venga la gente a cenar a casa. Disfruto preparando las cosas – miré a mi alrededor.

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Les he mandado a por más champán – rodó los ojos – En momentos como este es mejor no tener a Marvel rondando por aquí...es capaz de meter la mano en el horno y comerse el pavo medio asado – sonreí, eso era muy cierto.

- Johana, ¿cómo está Annie?

- Bueno – suspiró – Hay ratos que creo que le dan ataques de pánico...

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté asustada - ¿Se encuentra mal?

- No, no...es la ropa – levanté una ceja – Ya está pensando en qué demonios se va a poner cuando esté gordita. Dice que no va a poder ponerse sus tacones y todo eso...

- Sólo ella podría pensar en algo así – me reí.

- Sí...Dios santo...voy a ser abuela...aunque estoy contenta, ¿sabes? Me asusté mucho cuando Annie dijo que quería abortar...podría sentirse culpable el resto de su vida. Menos mal que Beetee sabe como traumatizar de por vida a una joven indecisa - sonreí.

- Por las sonrisas de Beetee y sus guiños supe que todo lo que le enseñó el doctor era idea de él...Yo solo espero una cosa...que el bebé salga igual de tranquilo que Finck porque como salga a tu hija lo llevamos claro – ambas nos reímos – Voy para arriba...

Dejé a Johana en la cocina revisando la comida del horno y fui al encuentro de las chicas. Estaban en la habitación de Annie...o eso parecía. La cama de mi amiga estaba llena de prendas de ropa y de zapatos y el tocador estaba cubierto por completo con cremas, potingues y maquillajes. Annie tenía la cabeza metida en uno de sus dos armarios mientras que Glim estaba sentada en la cama con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunté divertida.

- La enana de los cojones, que dice que no le vale la ropa...- me miró con cara de exasperación - ¡Si no está ni de dos meses! Esto es solo el principio, no me quiero imaginar cómo va a ser nuestra presión cuando aquí nuestra amiga no se vea los pies por la barriga.

- ¡Ugh! Si lo que quieres es animarme ahora no lo estás consiguiendo – Annie pataleó como si fuera una niña pequeña - ¿En serio, no me veis más tripa? - dijo poniéndose de lado y sacando estómago – Yo creo que sí, voy al baño a por la báscula.

La enana salió corriendo en dirección a su baño. Glim suspiró sonoramente y se tiró en la cama sin importarla la ropa que había debajo.

- No puedo con la vida – murmuró Glimmer.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - dije sentándome a su lado mientras apartaba un vestido de diseñador.

- Entre Finnick y Annie me van a volver loca...y aún quedan siete meses, joder – me reí con ganas – Menos mal que ya están aquí mis padres...

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado ellos?

- Bueno, se lo han tomado bastante bien. Supongo que si hubiera sido con su anterior novia las cosas hubieran cambiado un poco – fruncí el ceño al recordar a la chica.

- Mags era una imbecil – murmuré – No se le merecía...

- No...pero Annie si. Te pone de los nervios...pero es un amor de chica.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - dijo levantando la báscula como si fuera un trofeo. La puso en el suelo, se deslcalzó y se puso encima. Frunció el ceño cuando miró su peso – Ah...pues no, peso lo mismo de siempre...- se volvió a mirar la barriga – Pues yo me veo más tripa.

- Igual es que acumulas gases, Annie...- murmuró Glim.

Sí, un gas en forma de bebé, no te jode – dije riéndome – Annie, tienes que aceptar que vas a engordar...lo único que tienes que hacer es comer sano y cuidarte. Ya verás lo hermosa que estarás cuando tengas esta tripita redondita – dije acercándome a ella y acariciando su vientre plano.

- Kat...no me digas esas cosas que me emociono – dijo con los ojos rojos – Estoy muy sensible...mierda...Es que...Dios mío, tengo un bebé dentro de mi, no sabeis lo que es eso, chicas...es tan...tan...

Glim se acercó llorando a nosotras e hicimos un abrazo en grupo, las tres llorando como gilipollas. Yo era una chica dura, de lágrima dificil...pero últimamente no se lo que me pasaba. Demasiadas emociones...Menos mal que aún no estábamos maquilladas y el rimel no se nos podía correr, sino le habría dado otro de sus ataques a Annie.

Después de quince minutos de llanto ininterrumpido las chicas y yo empezamos a arreglarnos. Yo me llevé un vestido negro con tirantes por encime de la rodilla y algo de vuelo y mis eternos zapatos de tacón. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me maquillé de forma tenue. Las chicas estaban preciosas; Glimmer llevaba un vestido rojo que la daba un aire de mujer fatal arrebatadora y Annie se había puesto una falda y una camiseta de corte imperio para disimular su invisible barriga.

Cuando salimos de la habitación y fuimos avanzando por el pasillo pude distinguir el ruido en el piso de abajo; seguramente los Odair ya estaban abajo, por no hablar del vozarrón y las risotadas de Marvel audibles a kilómetros a la redonda. Bajamos las escaleras despacio, muy despacio y cuando giramos para bajar el último tramo de peldaños ahí estaban los chicos esperándonos. Entonces se paró el tiempo para mi cuando Peeta giró su cabeza y fijó los ojos en mi. Estaba hermoso con ese traje gris oscuro y esa camisa blanca. No llevaba corbata, al contrario que los demás, en cambio llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados dejandome ver la pálida piel de su pecho. Se había puesto las lentillas, de manera que podía ver a la perfección sus ojos azules profundos. Me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió. Rodó los ojos cuando Finnick corrió a coger a Annie de ambas manos como si fuera una niña que acababa de aprender a andar.

- Estás preciosa – me susurró cerca del oído.

- Gracias – por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que la piel de mis mejillas se calentaba. Oh, cielo...me estaba sonrojando...no, que no se me note, que no se me note...

- Kat – me llamó Sara , la madre de Glim y Finnick – Cuanto tiempo sin verte hija, estás guapísima – abracé a la señora Odair.

- Tu si que estás guapa, Sara – miré al señor Odair – Hola, Tom – se acercó a mi y me dio un paternal beso en la frente – Te veo muy bien.

- Todo lo bien que puedo estar, hija...estoy en proceso de ser abuelo...- murmuró.

- Oh, vamos...todos estais con lo mismo. ¿No os dais cuenta los cuatro de que vais a ser unos abuelos estupendos y guspisimos? - todos sonrieron.

Pasamos al salón para cenar. Todo estaba perfecto y exquisito. Johana era una anfitriona sensacional, se la veía encantada por tenernos a todos allí en su casa. Me senté entre Peeta y Annie. Con ese ambiente tan relajado y familiar pronto empezaron las conversaciones familiares.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el futuro más próximo de los chicos – dijo Tom – Aún no nos habeis dicho qué teneis pensado hacer.

- Bueno – Finck carraspeó – Annie por el momento no quiere decir nada en la universidad...aunque yo creo que no debería de tardar mucho en avisar al director...Supongo que estará yendo a clases hasta que su estado sea más...obvio – dijo intentando no desatar la furia de su novia.

- No creo que pongan ningún problema cuando se enteren...– dijo Beetee.

- Y luego...- continuó Annie – habíamos pensado quedarnos de momento como estamos, es decir, viviendo cada uno en su casa...la verdad es que no tenemos muy claro que hacer en ese aspecto. A mi me gustaría estar a todas horas con él – se cogieron de las manos – Pero por el momento...

- No os preocupeis por eso, hijos – dijo Johana – Además sabeis que no hay ningún problema, Finnick se puede quedar aquí las veces que quiera...

- Sí, ya no la puede volver a dejar embarazada – bromeó Marvel ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de Beetee – Hey, lo que he dicho no es ninguna tontería...

- ¿Y tu Marvel? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer más adelante? - preguntó Sara.

- Bueno, el año que viene acabo el primer ciclo de empresariales...luego son otros dos años, pero me gustaría compaginarlo con algún trabajo a tiempo parcial para ir adquiriendo experiencia. Además, si encuentro un trabajo estable, Glim y yo podríamos pensar en independizarnos – Glimmer le sonrió.

- Me dejas de piedra, Marvel – murmuró Tom – Cuando quieres que bien hablas y que responsable pareces. Peeta, ¿y que hay de ti? Te veo muy bien, muy guapo... ¿no hay ninguna chica por ahí rondando por tu cabeza? - Peeta sonrió avergonzado.

- Claro, hay una chica que me gusta bastante, pero ella aún no lo sabe – sentí que me hundía en la miseria.

- Pues díselo antes de que venga algún listillo y se la lleve – bromeó Tom.

- ¿Te gusta una chica, Peeta? - dijo Johana ilusionada - ¿Quién es?

- Bueno...- se rascó la cabeza – Digamos que va a la universidad.

- ¡Qué misterioso! Pues espero que salga todo bien con esa chica...mi niño se ha enamorado...- suspiró.

- No me he enamorado...aún – murmuró. Dios, esto se estaba poniendo de deprimente a muy deprimente.

- ¿Y tu, Kat? - me preguntó Beetee.

. Oh...a mi mejor no me pregunteis por ese tema...no tengo suerte en eso – sonreí sin ganas mientras jugaba con los cubiertos.

- Eres una chica encantadora y preciosa, además de inteligente...Eres la nuera ideal, Kat. A mi no me importaría que Peet y tu acabarais juntos – me dio la tos.

- Mamá – le regañó Peeta.

El resto de la cena me la pasé en silencio. Sabía que no había sido esa la intención de ninguno, pero estaban haciendo que me sintiera como la mierda. Todos, absolutamente todos, tenían planes de futuro. Hasta Marvel había hecho planes para cuando acabara el primer ciclo de su carrera. Finnick y Annie iban a ser padres, iban a tener un vínculo eterno e irrompible gracias a ese bebe. Peeta...Peeta estaba pillado por Delly, como bien había dicho antes, su carrera iba de puta madre y seguramente se convertiría en un gran artista ya que era un gran pintor...¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedaba mi destino? Estaba estudiando diseño, podría haber escogido otra carrera con más salidas... Si hablamos de chicos la cosa no mejora para nada. El único chico con el que me podría imaginar mi futuro jamás estaría conmigo porque le gustaba otra persona, y ya si hablamos del apoyo de mis padres...Joder, ¿qué me quedaba? Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del presente, porque el futuro de vislumbraba un poco triste y oscuro para mi...

Estuvimos hasta bien entrada la noche disfrutando de los magníficos postres que había preparado Johana entre risas y bromas ya que no ibamos a salir a celebrarlo fuera de casa. Los Mellark y los Odair nos dejaron solos ya que decidieron ir a casa de lo últimos a hablar con más tranquilidad y ponerse al día sobre sus asuntos. Esa noche no pudimos hacer ningún juego de los nuestros ni nada de lo que solíamos hacer. Annie estaba cansada, así que Finck la acompañó al primer piso para que descansara y Glim había sacado de combate a Marvel; el tío se había bebido a morro una botella de champán entera e iba a por la segunda, aunque Glim fue más rápida y se la arrebató. Mientras Peeta ayudaba a Glimmer a subir al oso hasta su habitación decidí salir al jardín. Cogí un chal que había en el perchero y me senté en uno de los bancos de madera de fuera. La noche estaba fría, pero lo agradecía; me quité los tacones y dejé que la hierba fría acariciara mis pies desnudos mientras cerraba los ojos por unos minutos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Preciosa? - abrí los ojos cuando oí la voz de Peeta. Se acercó a mi mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y me la pasaba por los hombros – Vas a coger frío.

- Nah, estoy bien – dije mirando al cielo estrellado.

- No, no estás bien. No has estado bien en toda la noche – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- No me gustan estas fechas, Peeta...no es ningún secreto...

- ¿Sólo eso? - dijo mirándome detenidamente.

- Y...bueno, quizás me he sentido como una intrusa – frunció el ceño – Joder, Peeta. Estaban tus padres y los suegros de tus hermanos... ¿En qué categoría entro yo?

- Tu no eres ninguna intrusa, Kat. No vuelvas a decir eso. Conoces desde hace años a los Odair, ellos te adoran...y nosotros...eres muy importante para nosotros – nos quedamos callados por un momento – Te noto rara desde ayer, desde que vimos a Delly – me aguanté el gruñido que estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios.

- Bueno...la verdad es que no somos las mejores amigas – y a partir de ahora menos – No me cae especialmente mal...pero tampoco me cae bien...No se...

- Kat...Kat, mírame – me cogió la cara con las manos y me obligó a que le mirara – No quiero que estés así, me gusta verte sonreir...

- Estoy un poco deprimida, sólo es eso...

- Te voy a hacer la pregunta que tu me hiciste ayer, ¿estás bien con todo esto? ¿Te incomoda nuestra situación Katniss?

- No, Peeta...estoy bien con nuestro...acuerdo. Lo único que me pasa en que estoy un poco deprimida, llevo varios días sin hablar con mis padres y con todo el rollo de las fiestas estoy un poco sentimental, sólo es eso.

- Bien... ¿sabes qué? - moví la cabeza para darle a entender que le estaba escuchando - Te hecho de menos – levanté la mirada sorprendida – Me siento raro al no tenerte cerca de mi, me has mal acostumbrado en el viaje – sonrió avergonzado – No he podido dormir bien al no sentir tu calor contra mi cuerpo...yo... ¿te...te importaría dormir esta noche conmigo, Kat?

Temblé de anticipación. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que compartíamos cama, pero el tono de su voz dejaba implícito lo que no había dicho con palabras...Estaba segura de que esta noche no iba a dormir precisamente...

* * *

_Katniss está deprimida...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué creeis que pasará entre estos dos?_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_La acaricié los labios con dulzura, despacio...Con los dedos tanteé su entrada húmeda por mis caricias, jugué con ella haciendo que se me llenaran los oídos por los gemidos que salían de su boca. Ella estaba lista y yo también, así que guié mi miembro hasta su intimidad y me posicioné. La respiración de Kat estaba entrecortada y su aliento me rozaba los labios. Sí, era ahora o nunca...empujé despacio las caderas a modo de prueba introduciéndome en el cuerpo de Katniss apenas un par de centímetros..._


	32. Mi Gran Noche

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 32 MI GRAN NOCHE**

Era consciente de que no le había quitado ojo a Kat en toda la noche; estaba hermosa con ese vestido negro y la coleta que se había hecho me dejaba ver su perfecto y delicado cuello, durante toda la noche había deseado meter la nariz en la curvatura de su piel y aspirar hasta quedarme sin sentido; pero ella no estaba bien. Me había encantado ver como Katniss interaccionaba con mis padres y con los Odair. Intentaba imaginarme a Delly en la misma situación que Kat...y simplemente no me venía la imagen. Kat sabía estar y sabía exactamente que palabras decir en cada momento...pero estaba rara. El gesto de su cara era triste. Podía entender su punto, no tenía que ser fácil celebrar estas fiestas sin nadie de tu familia alrededor. En momentos como estos me preguntaba qué se les pasaba a los padres de Katniss por la cabeza para no hacer caso a su hija, para ignorarla de esta manera.

Y para colmo la echaba de menos, más de lo que me gustaría. El inesperado encuentro con Delly me había recordado de forma drástica el porqué de las clases con Kat, el motivo por el cual empezamos toda esta locura de las clases. He de reconocer que no había pensado ni una sola vez en Delly y me sentía mal por ello. Kat me estaba ayudando ahora para intentar hacer que Delly cayera en mis redes...y yo no podría defraudarla, se lo debía. Aunque dejaría el tema de Delly para más adelante. Ahora lo realmente importante para mi era Kat. Me la había encontrado en el jardín envuelta en un fino chal bajo la fría noche de Nueva York...y aquí estaba yo, esperando a que ella tomara mi mano extendida, esperando fervientemente que la aceptara para subir a mi habitación.

Kat me miró y me sonrió cálidamente. Aceptó mi mano y la sujeté mientras se volvía a poner los zapatos.

- No me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si Marvel se despierta de su estado catatónico y me ve entrando en tu habitación – bromeó.

- Mi hermano está ahora mismo al borde del coma etílico, así que no es problema. Y la pobre Annie tampoco es ningún problema...esta muy cansada.

Mi boca dijo eso, pero mi mente pensó "no te van a interumpir...hagas lo que hagas". Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación le dejé paso a Kat. Esta era la primera vez que una chica entraba a mi habitación, a mi santuario personal. Kat miró de arriba abajo las estanterías cubiertas de libros y de cd's de música. Se acercó a una de ellas y comenzó a pasar el dedo índice por los libros.

- Fantástico, Peeta...Tienes una colección de libros increíble – murmuró.

- La tuya tampoco está nada mal...- se giró y volvió a mirar a su alrededor

- Tu habitación es muy acogedora, me gusta mucho.

- Gracias – me senté en la cama y la miré.

- Debería...debería de ir a por mi pijama...- fue hasta la puerta pero la corté.

- Puedo dejarte una de mis camisetas – se paró delante de la puerta – O...puedes dormir sin nada, creo que no tienes nada que no haya visto...

Se giró muy despacio y me miró fijamente, sin sonreir, sin decir nada. Mierda... ¿se habrá enfadado por mi salida de tono? Quizás, solo quizás he sido demasiado atrevido para las circunstancias. Katniss se acercó a mi en silencio y me pasó la mano por la cara. Me acarició el pelo de esa manera tan suave, me encantaba que me tocara el pelo de esa manera...Me delineó las cejas con sus dedos, la línea de la mandíbula...los labios. Todo esto me hacía pensar que no estaba enfadada. Se acercó a mis labios y me besó con dulzura, despacio...hasta que se cansó de ser tierna y pasó a la acción. Su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía mientras se sentaba encima de mi a horcajadas. Rápidamente la agarré de las caderas y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo haciendo que mi semi erección pasara a ligas mayores. Se frotó contra mi cuerpo y jadeó cuando sintió el estado de mi excitación. Esta noche sí, esta noche me daba igual lo que pasase ahí fuera. Podían venir los ovnis, podía haber un terremoto, podrían entrar a robar...que me daba lo mismo, esta noche no pararía. Esta noche haría el amor con Kat porque lo deseaba, la deseaba a ella, aquí y ahora.

Nos giré a ambos en la cama para poder quedar encima de ella. El pecho de Kat subía y bajaba con rapidez en busca de aire, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y ese aroma de desprendía su cuerpo...Dios, era un cúmulo de cosas las que hacían que mi deseo se desatara como un loco. Arqueó la espalda lo suficiente para que pudiera bajarle la cremallera, entonces la bajé los tirantes del vestido poco a poco, adorando cada milímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Cuando el vestido quedó fuera de combate deslicé mi mirada por su cuerpo; llevaba un conjunto negro haciendo un contraste delicioso contra su pálida piel y esos tacones en sus pies...La levanté una pierna y le quité el zapato lentamente y repetí la misma acción con el otro. Kat alargó la mano hasta llegar a la cintura de mis pantalones y me empujó contra ella. Volvió a besarme mientras me desabrocchaba la camisa. Esas manos contra mi piel eran mi locura. Yo mismo la ayudé a quitarme la camisa y los pantalones no tardaron mucho en estar tirados en alguna parte de mi habitación. Ambos estábamos sólo con la ropa interior, así que Kat me invitó a meterme entre sus piernas.

- Peeta – jadeó mientras paseaba las manos por la piel de mi espalda – De hoy no pasa...

- Eso mismo he pensado yo – pasé las manos por su espalda para quitarle el sujetador; ya había cogido el truco para desabrochar el cierre con una rapidez asombrosa – quiero hacerlo contigo – le susurré en el oído.

- Espero que te guste – murmuró debajo de mi cuerpo.

- Lo voy a hacer contigo...así que seguro que es maravilloso.

Katniss no me dijo nada más, simplemente tragó en seco y me besó mientras deslizaba hacia abajo mis boxers. Terminé de quitármelos a patadas para no separarme de los labios de Kat. Su piel estaba caliente y humedecida...Dios, no me importaría besar todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese precioso cuerpo, aunque no sabía si iba a poder contenerme. Kat nos giró y metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y me acarició el miembro como sólo ella podía hacer. Jadeé contar su cuello mientras movía las caderas contra su mano. Alargué una de mis manos para deshacerle la coleta a Katniss y revolverla el pelo, así estaba perfecta...pero si seguía moviendo la mano así esto no iba a durar mucho y no porque nos interrumpieran precisamente, mi cuerpo estaba al límite, así que me separé de Kat lo justo y necesario para quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba puesta. Katniss me miró tumbada en la cama...y me sorprendí. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que veía a Kat de esa manera, pero algo había cambiado en ella. No era esa chica atrevida y deshinibida...me miraba de una manera que no supe interpretar y que hizo que mi corazón se estrujara irremediablemente. Cuando junté nuestros cuerpos, no pude evitar el escalofrío que sentí al notar el calor de su piel en mi piel más íntima.

- Estás caliente – susurré.

- ¿No me digas? - dijo de la misma manera haciéndome sonreir. La toqué de manera íntima, entonces dejó de sonreir para jadear – Peeta...

- Y también estás mojada – murmuré.

- ¿Quieres que te diga como te veo yo? - dijo acariciéndome de la misma manera.

- No, no hace falta – gemí – Voy a hacerlo – susurré.

- Ya... ¿estás nervioso? - dijo acariciéndome la cara con suavidad.

- No...no estoy nervioso...estoy contigo así que...- Kat se relamió los labios y sonrió – Necesito un preservativo, no tengo...

- No, no te lo pongas...quiero sentirte sin nada, Peeta.

Asentí siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Lo que le había dicho a Katniss era verdad, no estaba nervioso porque ella me daba la tranquilidad necesaria. Así como el otro día en Las Vegas me sentía inseguro, ahora sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, era ahora, en este momento...sólo para nosotros. Quizás todas esas veces en las que nos habían interrumpido había sido por algo, ahora sentía que era el momento ideal...y con la persona ideal...

La acaricié los labios con dulzura, despacio...Con los dedos tanteé su entrada húmeda por mis caricias, jugué con ella haciendo que se me llenaran los oídos por los gemidos que salían de su boca. Ella estaba lista y yo también, así que guié mi miembro hasta su intimidad y me posicioné. La respiración de Kat estaba entrecortada y su aliento me rozaba los labios. Sí, era ahora o nunca...empujé despacio las caderas a modo de prueba introduciéndome en el cuerpo de Kat apenas un par de centímetros. La sensación era indescriptible, totalmente increíble...hasta que Katniss pasó sus piernas por detrás de mi espalda y me empujó hacia su cuerpo. Mi pene estaba totalmente dentro de ella, ambos unidos como un sólo ser en el acto más tierno y maravilloso que podía existir entre un hombre y una mujer. La sensación era tan placentera que tuve que quedarme quieto unos segundos antes de continuar para acostumbrarme a la estrechez de su interior y dejando que mis pulmones recobraran el aire necesario. Antes de volver a moverme miré a Katniss a los ojos...todo era perfecto...

Con un movimiento algo torpe salí para volver a entrar. Bien...muy bien...y los jadeos de Kat me animaban a seguir. Repetí los movimientos despacio, a modo de prueba...pero pronto dejaron de bastarme, necesitaba apaciguar ese nudo que se estaba formando en mi cuerpo...Moví las caderas con más rapidez y precisión, más profundo, mientras Katniss seguía abrazándome con sus piernas.

- Peeta – jadeó.

- Es increíble, Katniss...- murmuré contra sus labios - ¿Te...te gusta?

- Más rápido.

Cumplí sus deseos sin pensármelo dos veces. Aumenté el ritmo de mis caderas y de mis embestidas. Kat me besó para ahogar el grito que estaba por salir de sus labios. Sus ojos grises estaban prácticamente negros por el deseo...Con un rápido movimiento Kat nos giró para quedar ella sobre mi cuerpo. No, no...esa imagen era demasiado para mi. Ver a Katniss con el pelo revuelto, sus pechos apuntándome a mi directamente y observar el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos...era demasiado. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no correrme en ese mismo instante porque no quería que todo acabara tan pronto.

- Peeta...mírame – sin pensármelo la obedecí en el acto. Ahora mismo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera...

Se apoyó con las manos en mi pecho para coger impulso. Subió las caderas y bajó de golpe...me encantaba...Katniss pronto cogió un ritmo demencial, sus pechos moviéndose al compas de sus estocadas. Sin poder aguantar más y con mi autocontrol al límite me levanté de la cama para quedar a su altura quedando ambos sentados. La abracé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba mientras ella se seguía moviendo sobre mi cuerpo. La acaricié las suaves formas de sus muslos, la curvatura de tu trasero, la línea recta de su espalda...la envolví en mis brazos de nuevo, no quería separarme de ella, todo estaba siendo mágico, demasiado bueno para ser verdad...Empecé a sentir ese conocido calor en mi vientre avisándome de mi explosión de placer y a juzgar por los movimientos frenéticos de Katniss ella estaba igual que yo. Para entonces no podíamos esconder los jadeos y realmente me daba igual; mis hermanos podían tirar la puerta abajo si nos escuchaban, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kat y su cuerpo unido al mío. Sentí los espasmos de los músculos interiores de Katniss como aquellas otras veces que los sentí en mis dedos, aunque esta vez era mil veces mejor. Sentí que mi polla era apretujada, esas rítmicas caricias involuntarias del cuerpo de Kat me llevaron a experimentar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida hasta el momento. Y gritamos, ambos fuimos incapaces de contenernos. Pegué mi frente a la suya mientras aún sentía su orgasmo contra mi cuerpo. No tenía palabras. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento; nunca creí que yo fuera a perder mi virginidad de esta manera tan increíble. Aunque en estos momentos para mi no era importante el hecho en si de haberme estrenado, lo importante era la persona con la que lo había hecho. No quería separarme de ella, quería estar unos minutos más unido a su cuerpo...me tumbé con Katniss sobre mi con el único sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Deslicé las manos por la piel húmeda de su espalda.

- Preciosa – dije con voz ronca.

- ¿Mmmm?

- No se a ti...pero a mi me ha parecido fantástico...- levantó la cara de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos. Paseó la mirada por mi cara sin sonreir - ¿Te ocurre algo? - dije preocupado - ¿He sido muy bruto? Quizás...quizás no me he sabido controlar y...

- Schhhh - me puso un dedo sobre los labios para que me callara – Ha sido perfecto...tu..tu has estado...perfecto – ahora sí me sonrió de manera cálida – De verdad.

Katniss se bajó de mi cuerpo haciendo que no separáramos de manera inevitable. Reconozco que sentí un breve momento de pánico al creer que se iría de mi habitación dejándome solo después de regalarme ese momento mágico...pero no, se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo apoyando de nuevo la cara sobre mi corazón acelerado y me abrazó por la cintura dejándome sentir la suavidad de sus pechos contra mi cuerpo.

- Entonces... ¿te ha gustado? - le pregunté mientras la acariciaba el brazo que estaba alrededor de mi cintura.

- No...- me incorporé un poco confundido. Me miró y se rió – Tonto, Peeta...te he dicho antes que me ha encantado – suspiré aliviado.

- Quizás tenga que perfeccionar un poco la técnica...- susurré.

- Eso se consigue practicando – dijo Katniss con voz somnolienta.

A los pocos minutos sentí que la respiración de Kat se acompasaba; se había quedado dormida abrazada a mi y eso me encantaba. Dios...lo había hecho, lo había hecho y había sido jodidamente increíble...Katniss había estado increíble...maravilloso. Aunque estaba cansado no tenía ni pizca de sueño, así que me dediqué por completo a mirarla mientras dormía, las delicadas formas de su cara y su perfecto perfil. Me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a la **cercanía** de Kat, necesitaba estar cerca de ella y después de la noche que me había regalado... ¿cómo iba a hacer para que no se me partiera el corazón cuando llegara el momento de separarnos?

* * *

_Ohhhhh, lo han hecho...¡Peeta se ha estrenado! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué os parace la reacción de Peeta?_

_no prometo actualizar mañana pero hare todo lo posible... gracias por sus comentarios_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Todo fue tan natural, tan sencillo y a la vez tan intenso...No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando estuve unido a ella. No entiendo cómo puede haber personas que compartan entre ellas momentos como estos sin ningún sentimiento de por medio...Dejé de enjabonarme el pelo cuando comprendí algo... ¿y qué estás haciendo tu, capullo? Empezaste unas clases sexuales para poder tirarte a Delly, aunque fuera una sola vez, una sola noche...¿y ahora piensas que el sexo sin amor es una mierda? ¿Entonces qué era lo que había hecho anoche con Katniss? ¿Qué sentía por Katniss?..._


	33. La Mañana De Las Revelaciones

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 33 LA MAÑANA DE LAS REVELACIONES

Me desperté mucho antes del amanecer, justo cuando Peeta se dio la vuelta y me abrazó desde mi espalda pasándome la mano por mi estómago. Preciosa forma de despertar. Nunca había compartido un amanecer con un chico – además de Peeta - básicamente porque después de follar se largaban rápidamente...tampoco es que me importara mucho, pero con Peet la cosa cambiaba. Sentir su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su mano sobre mi piel era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Como muy bien lo había definido Peeta, lo de anoche fue increíble. Anoche Peet tuvo ese puntito de chulito que me encantaba...y esa inocencia que hacía que se sintiera todo desde otra perspectiva. Dicen que la primera vez, de lo que sea, jamás se olvida...esperaba ansiosa que Peeta siempre recordara este momento conmigo. Jamás llegué a pensar que esto me pudiera pasar. Sin duda anoche fue la noche de las revelaciones...de la revelación, con letras grandes y luminosas. Por si no me había dado cuenta estaba entrando en una espiral con Peeta que sabía que a la larga me destrozaría...demasiados sentimientos por mi parte...

Peeta se removió y se pegó aún más a mi dejándome notar todos sus músculos contra mi cuerpo y su aliento en mi cuello. Le acaricié lentamente el brazo hasta llegar a la mano, esas manos que esa noche me habían tocado con tanta dulzura y pasión, esas manos que habían estado por todo mi cuerpo anoche...me encantaban sus manos. Eran grandes y fuertes, pero a la vez gentiles y delicadas...cuando noté sus dedos subir hacia mis pechos entendí que Peeta ya no estaba dormido; todo lo contrario. Abarcó mis pechos y los acunó mientras los masajeaba haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran por su toque. Una de sus manos fue bajando por mi estómago despacio, deleitándose con sus caricias hasta llegar al punto de unión de mis piernas. Jadeé cuando me masajeó en círculos mientras yo le permitía acceso abriendo más las piernas.

- Que buena forma de empezar el día, Kat – murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello mientras seguía torturándome con sus caricias.

- Peeta...

Me giró para quedar cara a cara con el. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura antes de besarme. Bien, estábamos a punto de empezar una sesión matinal de sexo y a juzgar por la excitación de Peeta iba a ser del bueno. Sin separar nuestros labios me cogió de una pierna y la pasó por su cintura dejándome sentir su miembro excitado en todo su explendor.

- Mmmm, Kat...sí, definitivamente presiento que va a ser un muy buen comienzo de día – dijo mientras me lamía el cuello.

- Estás muy crecidito, Peet...

- ¿Quieres que te diga donde exactamente estoy crecidito?

Oh Dios, sus palabras me terminaron de encender. Peeta había pasado de ser un chico formal y sosito para pasar a ser un bombón chulito...y me encantaba. Me acarició de manera íntima haciendo que me arqueara por el placer cosa que aprovechó para jugar con su lengua en mis pechos. Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, no podía distinguir donde acababa su piel y donde empezaba la mía...Se puso encima de mi y justo cuando iba a penetrarme se paró y se quedó muy quieto...

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije moviendo mis caderas en busca de fricción.

- Nada...estoy esperando...

- ¿A qué? ¿A que pase en autobús? Por Dios, Peet – jadeé.

- Es que...siempre nos interrumpen...anoche nos dejaron tranquilos, pero ahora espero que en cualquier momento alguien aporree la puerta...

- Pues que la aporreen, Peeta...

Le besé en la boca, poco a poco sentí que se volvía a relajar. Se posicionó de nuevo y de un solo golpe me penetró. Era incluso mejor que anoche...Peeta me miró a los ojos mientras su cuerpo bombeaba contra el mío, siempre sin perder el contacto visual, otra unión mucho más afectiva que la sexual...No quería pensar ahora en los sentimientos, no me haría nada bien...Decidí centrar mis pensamientos en el presente, ahora, con Peeta justo encima de mi y moviendose de esa manera tan sensual y deliciosa.

- Veo...veo que el misionero se te da de puta madre...- Peeta ahogó una risa en mi cuello mientras sus caderas seguían moviendose.

- Me gusta tenerte debajo – gemí cuando empujó fuertemente contra mi cuerpo – Aunque encima eres explosiva...tu forma de moverte...

No pude evitar sonreir. Decidí echar mano de mi fabulosa flexibilidad para subir la pierna derecha hasta el hombro de Peeta haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda. A Peet pareció gustarle el nuevo ángulo, ya que jadeó fuertemente...tanto que temí que alguno de los chicos nos oyera...

- Definitivamente – dijo agarrándose a mi pierna – Voy a leer el kamasutra que compré...

- ¿Y qué haces que no lo has leído ya? - sonrió de nuevo – Estás perdiendo el tiempo – jadeé – Mellark...

Le agarré fuertemente del trasero cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas y rápidas notando bajo mis manos las flexiones de sus músculos. Si no tenía mi boca ocupada en algo corría el peligro de desahogarme con un gemido de los que hacen historia, así que metí la cara en el pecho de Peeta ahogando mi grito de placer contra su piel cuando llegué al orgasmo. Peet se derrumbó sobre mi dejándome notar por unos segundos la rotundidad de su cuerpo mientras bajaba mi pierna de su hombro.

- Guau – dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la mía – Oye... ¿Cómo puedes subir la pierna con tanta facilidad? - me reí contra sus labios.

- Puedo hacer muchas más cosas – susurré. Peeta jadeó contra mi boca.

- No empieces a susurrar esas cosas...corres el peligro de que no te deje salir de mi habitación en todo el día...

- Eso no es posible...en breve Annie se despertará y comenzará a dar gritos por toda la casa...y no parará hasta sacarnos de aquí – me reí cuando vi su cara de fastidio.

- Tienes razón...lo que pasa es que no me apetece nada moverme de aquí...- me besó suavemente los labios.

Cuando nos separamos apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. En ese momento me sentí un poco avergonzada; los latidos de mi corazón estaban escandalosamente acelerados y no precisamente debido al ejercicio físico que habíamos hecho. Le acaricié ese pelo tan suave y rubio con dulzura sintiendo su respiración calmada contra mi pecho. Yo tampoco quería moverme de aquí...pero ahora mismo lo mejor era separarnos un poco, al menos lo mejor para mi...Tironeé de su pelo despacio para que alzara la cabeza.

- Creo que lo mejor sería vestirnos y bajar...- hizo un puchero totalmente adorable.

- No quiero que acabe – murmuró.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De esta noche...- sonrió de lado – La mejor noche de mi vida...

- ¿La mejor? Vamos, Peeta...no puedes decir eso...aún te quedan por pasar noches mucho mejores que esta – con la guarra de Delly, por ejemplo...

- Ninguna se va a poder comparar con esta. Anoche perdí la virginidad y eso es algo que siempre se recuerda, ¿no? - me acarició los labios – Quizás no fue tu mejor noche – murmuró – Pero te aseguro que puedo mejorar – sonreí.

- Ya te lo he dicho...lo de anoche fue muy especial...confiaste en mi para dar ese paso – me encogí de hombros aún debajo de su cuerpo – Para ser vírgen lo hiciste genial.

Me regaló una sonrisa enorme antes de separarse de mi; esa separación provocó que mi cuerpo se enfriara, así que me envolví en una sábana mientras veía a Peeta recoger la ropa que habíamos tirado anoche. Me quedé embobada mirando los contornos de su espalda, esos bien formados músculos sin llegar a lo exagerado, ese lunar de su espalda que me volvía loca...Se puso unos boxers, se giró y me sonrió. Me cogió la cara con las manos y me besó.

- Voy a darme una ducha – susurró cerca de mi boca.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué cojones había hecho para sentirme de esta manera? ¿Por qué mi mundo se giraba por completo cuando Peeta me sonreía de esa manera? Entonces comprendí que me estaba metiendo en el peor de los problemas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me metí bajo la ducha dejando que el agua caliente resbalara sobre mi cuerpo. A este momento sólo le faltaba un detalle, que Kat estuviera aquí conmigo para poder enjabonar ese precioso cuerpo una y otra vez...pero no había querido abusar de mis ansias. Aún no me podía creer lo que hice anoche; perder la virginidad con Katniss Everdeen había sido indescriptible. Todo fue tan natural, tan sencillo y a la vez tan intenso...No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando estuve unido a ella. No entiendo cómo puede haber personas que compartan entre ellas momentos como estos sin ningún sentimiento de por medio...Dejé de enjabonarme el pelo cuando comprendí algo... ¿y qué estás haciendo tu, capullo? Empezaste unas clases sexuales para poder tirarte a Delly, aunque fuera una sola vez, una sola noche...¿y ahora piensas que el sexo sin amor es una mierda? ¿Entonces qué era lo que había hecho anoche con Katniss? ¿Qué sentía por Katniss? Definitivamente no era inmune a ella, me volvía loco sensualmente hablando...pero no solo me gustaba su cuerpo y sus caricias. Estaba empezando a construir una unión extraña con Kat. Algo indefinible, algo que aún no tenía claro...y tampoco sabía si quería aclararlo. Katniss y yo estábamos bien como estábamos, aunque a veces mi corazón doliera al imaginarme el día que termináramos con nuestro pacto, porque irremediablemente ese día iba a llegar...

Salí de la ducha y me envolví una toalla en las caderas y me sorprendí cuando salí a la habitación y vi que no estaba Katniss. La ropa que yo mismo había recogido del suelo tampoco estaba... ¿Había bajado sin esperarme? Fui hasta la puerta a asomarme cuando me choqué de lleno con ella. Llevaba puesto el vestido de anoche, aunque iba descalza, y traía el pelo mojado. Le pasé los dedos por los mechones húmedos.

- He ido a la habitación de invitados a ducharme – me aclaró.

- ¿Sabes si se ha despertado alguien? - dije mientras dejaba caer la toalla para ponerme la ropa interior. Oí a Kat gruñir a mis espaldas.

- ¿De verdad es necesario tener que verte mientras te cambias? - alcé una ceja.

- Te recuerdo que estoy en mi habitación – me giré y dejé que me viera totalmente desnudo. Me miró de arriba abajo y suspiró - ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?

- El problema es que me gusta demasiado lo que veo...así que haz el favor de vestirte de una puta vez, Mellark...joder, que calor – susurró.

Terminé de vestirme con una sonrisa boba en la boca. Sí, me estaba volviendo en un creido de mierda y un chulo, pero es que me encantaba la cara de Katniss cuando la vacilaba de esa manera. Me encantaba provocar esas reacciones en ella...

Cuando estuve preparado para bajar la miré a los pies; seguía descalza y con los zapatos en la mano.

- Me hacen daño – me explicó – Me puse estos zapatos sabiendo que te gustaban...y me han hecho una rozadura...- me agaché y miré la herida de su pie.

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco...y eso que no andé mucho anoche...

- Bueno...como te pusiste esos zapatos por mi – sonreí – Creo que puedo ayudarte a bajar las escaleras...

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la levanté en vilo haciendo que Kat enrollara sus brazos en mi cuello para no caerse. La risa que salió de sus labios fue el mejor sonido de la mañana...si obviamos los jadeos anteriores...

- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó riendo mientras salía de la habitación con ella en brazos.

- Nada, te duele el pie y yo te ayudo.

- Bájame, Peeta – dijo pegándome en el brazo.

- ¿Sabes que no pesas nada? - dije ignorándola por completo.

- No seas idiota, Peeta...bájame...- dijo riéndose.

- No...me siento responsable de esa herida en el pie – comencé a bajar las escaleras con ella en brazos.

- Peeta – se agarró fuertemente a mi cuello – Ay, que me da miedo...

- Nunca te dejaría caer, Kat – dije repentinamente serio. Katniss notó el cambio de tono de mi voz, ya que dejó de reirse.

- Lo se – susurró.

En cuanto terminamos de bajar las escaleras dejé a Kat suavemente de nuevo en el suelo; no se qué nos pasaba...Últimamente había momentos en los que parecía que todo iba bien y de repente... ¡zas! Nuestro estado de ánimo caía en picado, era como si nos diéramos cuenta de algo, algo que no podíamos ni ver ni tocar...

Cuando llegamos a la cocina el espectáculo era total; Glim no daba a basto haciendo tortitas y sirviendo chocolate con churros, Annie no hacía más que comer ante la atenta mirada de su novio y...Marvel estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura...No hacía más que remover el chocolate en su taza con los ojos rojos y el pelo corto revuelto.

- Eh... ¿buenos días? - preguntó Kat con miedo.

- Hola – dijo Annie. Tenía la boca llena de comida y los labios manchados de chocolate como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Te estás poniendo fina – dije señalando su plato - ¿No tienes náuseas?

- No – dijo haciendo que varias migas salieran disparadas de su boca – Tengo un hambre horrorosa...además, ahora tengo que comer por dos. Es un consejo de Kat – sonrió dejandonos ver sus dientes manchados de chocolate...Pobre sobrino mío, la que le había caído encima...

- Te dije que comieras sano, no que te empacharas – murmuró Katniss mientras se servía un café – Y a ti – le dijo a Marvel - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Estoy hecho una mierda...y aún nos queda por celebrar año nuevo...joder, no me dejeis beber más – sorbió escandalosamente de la taza.

- Siempre dices lo mismo – espetó Glim – Y eso que anoche no tuvimos mucha acción...

- Anoche estaba super cansada – dijo Annie mientras Finnick intentaba limpiarle la boca – Pero para la noche de fin de año tenemos que hacer una fiesta de las nuestras. Tenemos mucho que celebrar...

- Me alegra mucho verte más animada – le dije a mi hermana sonriendo.

- Gracias...- me cogió de la mano – Estoy feliz porque sé que he tomado la decisión correcta...

- No os pongais dramáticos, chicos – espetó Marvel – No tengo el cuerpo para aguantar esto...

- Eres único interrumpiendo momentos bonitos – dijo Kat.

- Tu cállate, perdedora de apuestas – bromeó. Katniss entrecerró los ojos.

- Te lo dije, llegará el día que te patearé el culo – dijo señalándole con la cucharilla del café.

- Uh...qué miedo me das...- Kat hizo el amago de tirarle la cuchara a mi hermano, pero me estiré a tiempo para que el objeto no se incrustara en la frente de Marvel.

- Chicos...no me mancheis la cocina de sangre, por favor...- dijo mi madre mientras entraba en la cocina – Uy...- miró con dolor a Marvel – Tienes una resaca que ni te cuento... ¿Te has tomado ya un café solo?

- Sí – murmuró Marvel.

- ¿Y te has tomado un analgésico? - Marvel asintió con el mismo gesto que si estuviera muriéndose – Pues mucho me temo que si te duele la cabeza tanto como dices...quizás no puedas abrir los regalos – Marvel se irguió como si le hubieran metido un pertardo en el culo

- ¡Joder! ¡Hoy es Navidad! Vamos a por lo regalos, chicos...

Marvel salió disparado hacia el árbol donde habíamos colocado los regalos la noche anterior y se avalanzó a buscar los que estaban marcados con su nombre.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - dijo alzando unos pedazos de papel con un lazo rojo -Entradas para la feria de los nuevos prototipos de coches deportivos... ¡Si se habían agotado hacía semanas! - mis padres sonrieron.

- Puedo ser muy insistente cuando quiero – dijo mi madre riendose.

Me acerqué al árbol de Navidad y cogí el regalo que le había comprado a Katniss. Ugh. No sabía si le iba a gustar. Se lo compré el otro día en la plaza mientras ella buscaba no se qué libro en una tienda especializada. En cuanto lo vi me lo imaginé sobre su piel...y no lo pude evitar. Aunque ahora dudaba si iba a ser de su gusto. Quizás era demasiado...quizás...

- Toma – miré a Kat que en esos momentos me tendía un paquete rectangular no muy grande envuelto en papel de regalo – Te compré esto el otro día...

La miré a ella y luego al paquete. Desenvolví el regalo ante su atenta mirada y su sonrisa. Cuando lo abrí lo miré por todos los lados y lo ojeé. Se trataba de un album de fotos vacio, salvo la primera hoja. En ella había una foto de Katniss y yo con un letrero luminoso a nuestras espaldas; esa foto nos la hicimos en Las Vegas en una de nuestras salidas nocturnas.

- Es...es para que poco a poco llenemos el album...ya sabes, poner las fotos de los momentos que podamos vivir en...un futuro – me quedé mirando a Kat sin decir palabra – Eh...si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo y...

- ¡No! No...me...me encanta, Katniss. De verdad...esto significa mucho para mi. Quieres llenar este album con fotos nuestras, eso quiere decir que no me quieres echar de tu vida de una patada en el culo – Kat sonrió divertida – Me encanta...de verdad. Espero poder completarlo con nuestras mejores fotos – me acerqué a ella mientras mi familia se terminaba de repartir los regalos – Aunque mucho me temo que no vamos a poder poner fotos de todos los buenos momentos – Katniss me miró confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque muchos de esos momentos estamos sin ropa – Katniss abrió mucho los ojos y se puso la mano en la boca para no soltar la risotada que tenía en los labios.

- Me dejas de piedra, Peeta – rió.

- Toma, tu regalo...

Kat abrió la pequeña caja que le tendí con su eterna sonrisa en los labios. Cuando abrió la tapa se quedó literalmente de piedra. Mierda... ¿me habré pasado?

- Es...es precioso, Peeta – sacó con cuidado el colgante en forma de corazón y lo miró desde varios ángulos – Es demasiado, Peeta...

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro, pero...

- Pues entonces está todo bien... ¿me...me dejas que te lo ponga?

Katniss se retiró el pelo aún un poco húmedo del cuello para poder abrocharle la delicada cadena haciendo que ese aroma suyo me golpeara la nariz con violencia. Cuando lo tuvo puesto Katniss se miró y sonrió.

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

En ese momento me moría de ganas por besarla, por acariciar esos labios rosados tan dulces...pero no estábamos solos. Las chicas se fijaron en el colgante de Kat y se avalanzaron de forma literal hacia ella para poder verlo mejor.

- Déjame pasar, Peeta – dijo mi hermana enganchándome de la camisa...

¡Ahi va! - gritó Marvel – Veo que te han dejado un regalito extra, Peeta – miré extrañado a Marvel.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tienes un chupetón de tamaño familiar en el pecho...

Estonces todos se callaron, incluídos mis padres, para mirarme asombrados. ¿Un chupetón? Mierda, mierda, mierda...

* * *

_Jejeje, parece que Katniss le dejó otro regalito a Peeta...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensais de la reacción de Peeta?_

_Gracias por sus comentarios ya llegue a los 200 reviews muchas gracias... aqui esta el orto capitulo tarde pero seguro ahora si prometo contestar mañana asus comentarios_

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me quedé pensando por unos segundos...sí, no era mentira que mientras me masturbaba tenía en la mente a alguien...aunque si nos ponemos a echar cuantas la balanza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el lado de Katniss y sus encantos. Kat uno, Delly cero...al menos de momento. Era consciente de que Kat me estaba ayudando para estar con Delly, empezamos esta locura por ese motivo...la pregunta era, ¿después de todo lo que estaba viviendo seguía con las mismas ganas de Delly y su cuerpo?_


	34. Recordando Mi Primera Vez

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

CAPITULO 34 RECORDANDO MI PRIMERA VEZ

Instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello y tanteé en mi piel, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podía estar el famoso chupetón. En ese momento todos seguían mirándome a mi...todos menos Katniss, que había agachado su cabeza hasta casi tocarse el pecho con la barbilla...parecía estar un poquito avergonzada.

- Yo...yo...

- ¡Tienes un chupetón, joder! - repitió Marvel saliendo por completo del estado semi vegetativo en el que se había encontrado minutos antes y aún con las entradas que le habían regalado mis padres en la mano. Miró a Kat y sonrió de manera pícara – Está noche alguien ha sido muy mala...

- Que te jodan, Marvel – espetó Katniss mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a mi hermano.

- Hija...no digas esas palabrotas...en una chica tan linda como tu queda muy feo – dijo mi madre mientras Kat asentía avergonzada – Así que...Peeta, ¿te estás viendo con alguien? - me preguntó emocionada.

- Eh...pues...se podría decir que...sí – murmuré. Mi madre empezó a aplaudir ante la sonrisa burlona de los chicos.

- ¡Genial! Eso es fantástico...Beetee...el chico se nos está haciendo un hombrecito – mi padre sonrió.

- No creo que sea hombrecito del todo – murmuró Marvel.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó mi madre confundida.

- Que se estará viendo con alguien – miró intencionadamente a Kat – pero no creo que Peet se nos haya estrenado...- me tapé la cara con las manos.

- Deja a tu hermano, grandullón – mi padre regañó a Marvel – No le presiones con el tema del sexo...

- ¿Podemos...podemos dejar de hablar de mi? Creo que es un tema personal y...- sonó el timbre.

- Voy a abrir la puerta – dijo mi madre. Gracias Dios, por interrumpir este estúpido y vergonzoso momento...- Chicos, tenemos que dejar la maravillosa conversación de Peeta para otro momento, han venido los Odair – todos saludamos a los padres de Glimmer y Finnick – Y mirad lo que han traído – señaló unas bolsas de lo que parecía ser ropa de bebé - ¿quereis acompañarnos para ver lo que han traído para el nene? - rápidamente me levanté para ir con mis padres...pero la mano de Finnick me lo impidió.

- Nosotros no vamos, Johana...luego me enseñais la ropa de mi hijo – dijo dulcemente – tenemos que hablar cosas de chicos, ¿a que si, Peeta? - me limité a emitir un gruñido.

- Pues yo esta vez no pienso perderme esta conversación, aunque me muero de ganas de ver lo que hay dentro de esa bolsa...– dijo Annie – Moviendo el culo, hoy el punto de reunión es mi habitación...

Los chicos me arrastraron escaleras arriba – como venía siendo costumbre – mientras oía las risas de las chicas a mis espaldas...aunque Katniss iba callada. La verdad es que la situación delante de mis padres era comprometedora; una frase mal dicha de Marvel y mis padres se hubieran enterado de lo mío con Katniss. Entramos en la habitación de mi querida hermana. Los chicos se sentaron por donde pudieron ya que había ropa repartida por todo el santo cuarto. Nos miraron fijamente a Kat y a mi.

- Te has empleado a fondo, nena – dijo Glim sonriendo de manera pícara – Menuda marca...

- Y nosotros que creíamos que no había habido juerga anoche – rió Finck – Estos dos si que saben pasárselo bien...

- Sigo diciendo que tampoco creo que sea para tanto...- espetó Marvel con los ojos entrecerrados – La última noticia que tenemos es que iban por el sexo oral – Annie casi se atraganta de la risa con una galleta que se estaba comiendo – Es verdad...sabemos que Peeta es lentito para algunas cosas – le miré con una ceja alzada.

- Sabrás tú como soy yo en ese sentido...

- No, pero me lo puedo imaginar... ¿Te ha contado Peeta la clase extra que le dimos con el plátano? - le preguntó a Kat.

- Sí – gruñó – Creo que no era necesario...yo puedo hacerlo mil veces mejor que tu...

- ¿El qué? ¿Poner un preservativo? - le retó mi hermano. Oh, oh...

- No, dar clases de sexo...- las chicas silbaron - ¿Quieres apostar?

- Oh, Dios...- murmuré mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo...

- Hecho – dijo mi hermano – Me apuesto a que llega Año Nuevo y este aún no ha follado – dijo señalándome a mi – Tienes que darte prisa con el churro, tío...te quedan solo unos días – me susurró en plan confidencia.

- Por mi perfecto – Katniss sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Qué te apuestas? Aunque creo que deberíamos de apostar como la otra vez...lo que se nos ocurra...

- Me parece bien...voy a ganar – miré a Kat con la ceja levantada.

- Muy bien...te voy a patear el culo antes de lo que piensas, capullo...

- ¿El qué dices? No te oigo – dijo Marvel vacilando a Kat.

- Idiota – le contestó.

- Sí, lo que tu digas...

- Realmente eres idiota – le dije.

- Y Katniss una inconsciente...mira que cometer dos veces el mismo error...voy a ir pensando lo que quiero que hagas esta vez – dijo mientras se daba golpecitos en los labios como si estuviera pensando.

- No lo voy a hacer – le contestó Kat.

- Oh sí...si lo harás...

- No – dije yo – No va a hacerlo...porque has...perdido...- todos fijaron sus ojos en mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Glim.

Que ya no... ya no soy vírgen...- la cara de Marvel no tenía precio...su boca parecía un buzón de correos.

- ¿Has mojado el churro? - rodé los ojos ante la forma tan fina y sutil de hablar de mi hermano.

- Sí, dos veces...de momento...- dijo Kat tranquilamente mientras miraba de cerca unos zapatos de mi hermana – Increíble, ¿eh? - Marvel frunció el ceño con ese gesto suyo que nos avisaba que estaba pensando.

- No fue durante el viaje...porque perdí la maldita apuesta contra Finnick...así que ha tenido que ser... ¡ha tenido que ser esta noche! Joder, pensé que el chupetón había sido fruto de vuestros intentos por inducir a Peeta en el mundo sexual...y ahora resulta que el muy cabrón ya no es vírgen... ¡Mierda, aclárate! - me gritó – Es la segunda puta apuesta que pierdo por tu culpa. Primero aposté que follarías en el viaje...y perdí. Y ahora que apuesto lo contrario vas y me haces perder de nuevo...ten hermanos para esto. Dos apuestas perdidas... ¡dos! - gimió.

- ¿A que jode? - le preguntó Kat aguantandose la risa.

- Aquí la única que has jodido eres tú – bromeó Glimmer.

- Ya se lo que quiero que hagas...aunque aún no te lo diré. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás – dijo enseñando todos sus dientes.

- No seas mala...dinos un adelanto – Annie hizo pucheros.

- Está bien...

Katniss miró intencionadamente a Marvel mientras cuchicheaba con las chicas. Glim abrió mucho los ojos y a Annie le dio un ataque de risa de los suyos...a saber lo que se le habría ocurrido a Kat por esa cabecita suya...Annie siguió riéndose...hasta que empezó a toser y a ponerse roja.

- ¿Cariño, estás bien? - le preguntó Finnick.

- Ugh...el desayuno no tiene muy claro por donde tiene que salir...

- ¿Una naúsea? - preguntó Kat. Annie asintió – Vamos al baño.

- Espera – dijo Finnick – yo voy.

- No – gimió mi hermana – No es necesario que veas esto...

Las chicas abandonaron la habitación dejándonos solos entre montones de ropa y de zapatos. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego me miraron a mi.

- Mueve ese culo, tienes mucho que contarnos – espetó Marvel.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté mientras me empujaban a la puerta.

- A mi terreno...aquí no me concentro entre tanto modelito – dijo Marvel.

¿Qué había hecho? Mierda, no teníamos que haber sacado este tema...todo se había liado por la puta apuesta de Marvel con Katniss. Dios, no tenía que haber pregonado a los cuatro vientos que me había estrenado...pero lo había hecho por salvarle el culo a Kat de las malditas bromas de mi hermano...pero cuando me metieron de nuevo en el cuarto de mi hermano prometí tener esta bocaza mía cerrada en un futuro.

- Escupe – espetó Marvel.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que te cuente?

- La teoría de la relatividad, no te jode – dijo Finnick irónico – Todo, queremos saberlo todo...

- No voy a hablar sobre eso, un caballero jamás cuenta sus encuentros con una mujer – dije cruzándome de brazos.

- No te hagas el caballero, capullo...El otro día nos dijiste lo bueno que es el sexo oral con Kat...

- Touché – murmuré – Sí, vale...fue...- suspiré – simplemente increíble...

- ¿Increíble? - preguntó Marvel con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿De verdad? Pffff...no creo que sigas pensando que fue increíble dentro de un tiempo...La primera vez que lo haces piensas que ha sido la hostia...pero luego te das cuenta de que fue una auténtica mierda – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A ti no te gustó tu primera vez?

- Nah...- Marvel desvió la mirada, aunque ni Finck ni yo le quitamos ojo - ¿Qué quereis? ¿Que os lo cuente? - ambos asentimos – Joder, está bien...no me mireis con esa carita, coño...- suspiró – Yo estaba acabando la secundaria...me empezó a gustar una chica...

- Marvel, a ti te gustaba una chica cada semana – bromeé.

- Ya, pero esta era diferente...esta era...la chica, en letras grandes y luminosas...Era preciosa, se llamaba Kate, era rubia con los ojos marrones...todo el mundo estaba idiotizado con ella...

- La recuerdo – reconocí – Era una de las chicas más populares...

- Sí...cuando empece a jugar en el equipo fue cuando empecé a tener más trato con ella...ya sabes, el jugador estrella, la capitana de las animadoras...Tras mucho insistir la convencí para salir un día...Nos lo pasamos genial en el cine, haciendo manitas y comiendo palomitas. Yo, evidentemente, tenía ganas de descubrir los placeres de la carne – sonreí por las palabras de mi hermano – Así que después de dos semanas de tonteo ininterrumpido con ella se lo dije, le dije que quería hacerlo con ella...sorprendentemente ella me dijo que también quería, pero que tenía miedo porque era vírgen. Dios... ¡Kate quería montárselo conmigo por primera vez! No me lo podía creer, así que aprovechamos un fin de semana que sus padres salieron. Yo quería currármelo, quería que nunca olvidara ese momento...Decidí informarme y sacar información de las revistas esas que leían las chicas en el instituto...preparé unas velas en su habitación, las canciones más románticas que pude encontrar...Conseguí mi cometido, conseguí que Kate no olvidara jamás su primera vez – le miramos con cara de interrogación – Con los nervios se nos cayó una de las velas, no pasó nada con la llama, gracias a los cielos, pero la cera derretida me cayó en el culo haciéndome una ampolla monumental – no me pude aguantar la risa – No te rías, cabezón...aún hay más...Se me rompieron un par de preservativos en el intento, menos mal que era un chico precavido y llevé varios...y para rematar la noche a Kate le dio un tirón cuando yo estaba en mi mejor momento, justo cuando me iba a correr...es decir, a los cuarenta segundos de empezar – Finck y yo nos reímos – Así que...no, no me gustó mi primera vez. Ni que decir tiene que Kate y yo no volvimos a salir jamás...

- La mía tampoco me gustó – confesó Finnick.

- ¿A tí que te pasó? ¿Os pillo un huracán? ¿Rompisteis la cama? - bromeé.

- No...simplemente lo hice con Mags...mi primera novia...

Finnick se quedó mirando el suelo con gesto grave, como si estuviera recordando algo muy triste...Siempre oí hablar de Mags, pero realmente nuca supe a ciencia cierta lo que pasó con esa chica. Aunque a juzgar por la cara de mi amigo no era muy bueno el recuerdo que guardaba de ella...

- Hey, Finnick – me miró – No tienes por qué recordar...

- No – me cortó – Está bien...estoy bien...La conocí cuando Glimmer y yo nos mudamos aquí. Cuando pisamos en instituto por primera vez pasaron dos cosas, nos hicimos amigos de Katniss casi en el acto...y caí fulminado por Mags. Íbamos juntos a la misma clase de arte, compartíamos mesa. Era muy guapa por fuera, una belleza morena con los ojos oscuros – se encogió de hombros – Empezamos a salir y con el tiempo afianzamos nuestra relación...

- ¿Y cuál fue el problema? - pregunté.

- Hacía conmigo lo que quería...y yo como tonto la seguía el juego. Si quería ir a una fiesta, yo la llevaba aunque no tuviera ganas. Si ella quería un vestido, yo se lo regalaba sin pensármelo. Si ella tenía problemas con un examen, yo le daba el cambiazo al profesor con el mío para que ella aprobara...Fui un poco gilipollas...Glimmer y Katniss me advirtieron, me dijeron que no les gustaba nada esa chica. Por gustarles no les gustaba ni a mis padres...- rió sin ganas – Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba usando para su propio bien...así que echó mano del sexo para convencerme de seguir con ella. Fue un encuentro muy frío y casi carente de emoción por su parte...sobre todo cuando dos días después la oigo hablar por teléfono con una de sus amigas, "el gilipollas ha caído, con un simple polvo he logrado que no me deje...así puedo sacarle más dinero" – abrí mucho los ojos – Ella no me quería a mi, quería mi dinero...y se acostó conmigo por ese motivo...

- Eso tiene un nombre...puta – espetó Marvel – Lo mejor que pudiste hacer es cortar con ella - Finnick asintió.

- Dejémonos de malos recuerdos – dijo el Castaño – Como estábamos diciendo en un principio, la primera vez de alguien suele ser un completo desastre. O te corres a los veinte segundos, como le pasó a Marvel, o lo haces con la persona incorrecta, como me pasó a mi...

Me quedé en silencio pensando en las palabras de mi amigo y de mi hermano...Recordando la noche anterior no puedo encontrar ni un solo fallo a todo lo que pasó. El acto sexual en si fue la hostia, lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta el momento y la persona...no puedo imaginar otra chica con la que haber compartido ese momento. Anoche fuimos Katniss y yo, el resto del mundo dejó de existir, al menos para mi...

- ¿Arriba o abajo? - parpadeé varias veces al oir la voz de mi amigo. Miré a Finck, tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios - ¿Qué? Nos hemos puesto un poco melancólicos, lo mejor es cambiar de tema - asentí despacio – Repito, ¿arriba o abajo?

- Arriba...y abajo – los chicos asintieron mientras me enseñaban los pulares.

- Bieeeeen, muy bien... ¿qué posturas? ¿La amazonas? ¿La flor de loto? ¿La mariposa? ¿La balanza? ¿El...?

- Para, para, para... ¿Qué me estás contando? - pregunté confundido.

- Las posturas sexuales...te compraste un kamasutra, creo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando...vale, por tu cara de poker deduzco que no lo has leído. ¿A qué cojones estás esperando?

- Eso mismo me preguntó Kat – ambos capullos se rieron.

- Creo que es hora de que abras el librito...

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Mira, vale que hayamos hecho tarde de confesiones como si se tratara de la fiesta del pijama al estilo machotes Mellark/Odair...pero de ahí a comentar un puñetero kamasutra con vosotros...como que no – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama de mi hermano.

- Ya...entiendo lo que te pasa...prefieres estar en la soledad de tu cuarto para poder darle a la imaginación – hizo movimientos obscenos con el puño cerrado.

- Eres muy bruto – espeté.

- Y sera mentira que no te la has cascado pensando en Delly...

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos...sí, no era mentira que mientras me masturbaba tenía en la mente a alguien...aunque si nos ponemos a echar cuantas la balanza se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia el lado de Kat y sus encantos. Katniss uno, Delly cero...al menos de momento. Era consciente de que Kat me estaba ayudando para estar con Delly, empezamos esta locura por ese motivo...la pregunta era, ¿después de todo lo que estaba viviendo seguía con las misma ganas de Delly y su cuerpo?

- Hey, ¿hola? Ya le ha dado, ya se ha quedado pillado... ¿le doy una colleja a ver si reacciona? - oi a Marvel.

- Cállate – espeté.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy a por el librito en cuestión o esperamos aquí a comernos las uvas? - preguntó Finnick divertido.

Suspiré mientras miraba a los chicos; iría a por el puto kamasutra y dejaría que se rieran a mi costa...Ahora sólo quería quitarme de la cabeza esos malditos pensamientos que me rondaban por la cabeza desde que tuvimos el reencuentro con Delly. Quizás mis ganas de estar con esa chica habían disminuído considerablemente...de hecho la tenía un poco olvidada, escondida en mi cabeza...Pero, ¿podría ahora confesar mis nuevos sentimiento hacia este tema? ¿Podría ir a Katniss y decirle que ya no sentía lo mismo por Delly? Si confesaba mis nuevas sensaciones corría el peligro de que todo lo que tenía con Kat acabara antes de tiempo, sentía que aún no había vivido todas los momentos que esperaba con Katniss...¿Podría ahora acabar con todo esto? La respuesta era fácil. No, absolutamente no. Si tener que seducir y acostarme con Delly era el precio que tenía que pagar por alargar la relación con Katniss...lo haría...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Glim y yo acompañamos a Annie a que de deshiciera de su desayuno. Joder, esto la pasaba por reirse de lo que no debía...bueno, no. Le había contado lo que tenía pensado para el oso de su hermano y, joder...tenía que reconocer que era super gracioso. Así que casi podía ver normal que ahora mismo fuera a vomitar por el tremendo ataque de risa que mi idea le había provocado. Glimmer y yo aguantamos con estoicismo las arcadas de nuestra pequeña amiga mientras vaciaba el contenido de su estómago.

- Por favor...dejadme sola...- murmuró Annie – Ahora se me pasa...de verdad...es que me siento mal porque veais esto...- dijo antes de inclinarse sobre el retrete.

Glim y yo salimos hasta la puerta para estar pendientes de Annie por si nos necesitaba...Entonces fue cuando sentí la mirada fija de Glim en mi cara. Dios...después de la confesión de hace unos minutos sabía que me esperaría un tercer grado subido de tono. Miré a Glimmer con una ceja alzada. Esta no tardó en sonreir de manera perversa.

- Así que esta noche has estrenado a Peeta – me codeó – Te has acostado con un chico virginal...eso se lo podrás contar a tus nietos...- bromeó.

- Estás de un gracioso que no te aguantas, Glim...

- ¿Qué? Peeta hasta anoche era un chico en especie de extinción...eres cruel – frunció el ceño – Has acabado con el único ejemplar que quedaba...- sonreí por las palabras de mi amiga...en el fondo tenía razón...

- Me he sentido un poco como...la bruja...Pero ha estado bien...demasiado bien...

- ¿Demasiado bien? - Glimmer se asomó al baño y por su cara de asco supuse que Annie seguía echando la papilla – Define demasiado bien.

- Fue...especial – la cara de Glim adoptó una expresión de incredulidad total.

- La primera vez es especial...porque es la peor de todas – espetó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Mi primera vez no fue mala, si obviamos la falta de sentimientos amorosos por nuestra parte, pero Finnick hizo que ese momento fuera especial.

- Ya...eso porque mi hermano estaba sobrio cuando follaste con él – la miré confundida.

- ¿Qué me estás contando?

- Dios...- suspiró – Mira, mi primera vez fue una mierda, ¿vale? El pobre llevaba tal borrachera encima que casi se confunde de agujero – abrí mucho los ojos ante las toscas palabras de mi amiga - ¿Qué? Es la pura verdad...

- ¿Qué...qué demonios pasó?

- Fue poco antes de mudarnos aqui...Me gustaba un chico del equipo de atletismo...estaba buenísimo, el culo más duro que jamás haya tocado, sin contar el de Marvel – rodé los ojos – Estaba muy triste porque no iba a volver a verle, pero decidí que antes de marcharme del instituto me acostaría con él...y lo hice, evidentemente.

- ¿Quién? ¿Chat? ¿El chico del que os oí hablar a Finnick y a ti en alguna ocasión?

- El mismo...

- ¿Le pediste salir?

- No, fui a una fiesta a la que él asistió y le emborraché para tirármele – abrí mucho la boca.

- Es una broma, ¿no?

- ¿Ves que me ría? El pobre estaba tan borracho que no sabía donde acababa su mano y donde empezaba la botella...

- Vale...ahora no me extraña que no supiera por donde metertela – me descojoné de la risa.

- Que graciosa, zorrón sabiondo...- ignoré su insulto – Así que no recuerdo muy buen recuerdo de mi primera vez...Además, ¡es injusto!

- ¿El qué?

- Joder...¡el dolor! ¿Por qué a las chicas nos tiene que doler la primera vez? A ellos nos les pasa nada, ni dolores ni nada parecido...les podía doler un poco los huevos...- sofoqué una risilla.

- A mi no me dolió tanto...

- Lo hiciste con Finnick...él es más tierno que un peluche con corazones, así que no me extraña...

- Sigo diciendo que lo de anoche con Peeta estuvo muy bien – confesé.

- Bueno...no me extraña teniendo en cuenta las clasecitas que le has estado dando al muchacho... ¿Por cierto? ¿Vais a seguir con las clases ahora que Peeta ya lo ha hecho?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dejar las clases? ¿Tan pronto? No, no, no...no podría aguantar el hecho de separarme de Peeta...y menos aún después de la maravillosa noche que me había regalado. No. Defininitivamente no ibamos a dejar estas clases, pacto o como quisieramos llamarlo. Me negaba por completo.

- No...que va...seguiremos por un tiempo así...- Glim me miró con una ceja levantada.

- Ya que estás quieres aprovecharte de él, ¿a que si? Pues aprovechate antes de que lo vea Delly porque Peeta está más irresistible que nunca...en cuanto lo vea lo va a querer para ella.

- Pues se tendrá que esperar hasta que yo lo diga...Quiero decir...soy...soy su profesora...no le voy a dejar en manos de ese zorrón pelirubio para que me le pervierta de la peor manera posible. No, ni hablar...- Glim me miró, esta vez sorprendida. Ugh, quizás había sido demasiado bocazas...

- Kat...- entrecerró los ojos - ¿Por casualidad...no te estarás pillando por Peeta? - suspiré. Miré hacia la puerta del baño...la pobre Annie seguía dentro...

- ¿Qué me estás contando? - dije intentando salirme por la tangente.

- No desvíes el tema...mírate...te has puesto como una loca cuando he mencionado a Delly...

- No digas tonterías...

- No, a ver...imagínate a Delly al lado de Peeta, ambos de la mano...besándose como tu lo haces con él...compartiendo momentos con él como el que compartisteis anoche y...

- ¡Callate ya, tía! Me estás hundiendo en la miseria. ¡No! No quiero verles juntos y eso es una mierda...es una mierda porque empezamos todo esto por esa zorrona pelirubio – Glimmer sonrió tiernamente – No...no debería de sentirme así, esto nunca podría salir bien...Peeta está pillado por esa guarrilla...

- Mira – Glim suspiró – Te voy a dar un único consejo...vive el día a día y no pienses en el mañana porque puede arruinar el presente...- me quedé mirando a mi amiga agradeciendo sus palabras...Quizás era eso lo que tenía que hacer...Carpe Diem...al menos lo intentaría...

* * *

_Jeje, es oficial...Katniss está loquita por Peeta...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la tarde de confesiones de los chicos?_

_siento no haber podido actualizar ayer pero en todo el dia no pude ingresar ami cuenta... gracias por sus comentarios prometo contestar hiba a hacerlo ahorita pero pense que preferirian el nuevo capitulo_

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Conduje hasta el centro de la ciudad...y pasé de largo la dirección que Marvel me había dado. Katniss me miró sorprendida._

_- Tenía entendido que Brenda vivía justo en la calle que te has pasado..._

_- Ya...es que...no vamos a ir a la fiesta...- tomé el desvío para ir a las afueras de Nueva York – Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor...- la carretera no podía estar más solitaria. Genial. Aparqué en el arcén, en una parte con mala visivilidad. Kat y yo nos miramos – A mi tampoco me apetece ir a esa casa..._

_- Pero Delly va a estar allí..._

_- Pero yo ahora prefiero estar aquí...- me estiré para desabrocharle a Katniss el cinturón de seguridad – Contigo..._


	35. Noche Especial De Fin De Año

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 35 NOCHE ESPECIAL DE FIN DE AÑO**

Días después seguía reflexionando las palabras y los consejos que me había dedicado Glimmer. Vive y aprovecha el momento. Sí, definitivamente decidí que eso haría. Jugaría mis cartas ahora con Peeta, aprovecharía todos y cada uno de los minutos que pasase con Peet a partir de ahora...sabía que después iba a pagar todos y cada uno de esos minutos; mi corazón dolería como un condenado cuando me tocase despedirme de él y dejarle en manos de Delly...pero no tenía otra opción. Era esto o nada...y en este sentido era egoista.

Lamentablemente esta semana no pude llevar a cabo eso de pasar todo el tiempo posible con Peeta; las chicas estaban como locas con la cena de nochevieja y aún estaban planeando qué hacer después de cenar. Glim quería juegos y juerga en casa...y Annie quería fiesta fuera, por eso de aprovechar ahora que aún podía verse los pies. Justo en ese momento estábamos discutiendo ese punto mientras paseábamos cargadas de bolsas por el centro comercial.

- Pero yo quiero salir – dijo Annie pataleando – Quiero aprovechar y salir ahora...luego no podré hacerlo...

- Venga, Annie...no me quiero ni imaginar la cara que va a poner Finck cuando le digas que te quieres ir de juerga...¡con lo sobre protector que está contigo le puede dar un infarto! - me reí por la cara de exasperación de Glim.

- Glim tiene razón, Annie...los primeros meses es cuando más te tienes que cuidar para no tener ningún susto...

- ¿Y si fuéramos a alguna de las fiestas que organizan los chicos de la universidad? - Glim y yo nos miramos – Vamos...no es lo mismo una fiesta en casa que salir por ahí a meternos en algún cuchitril de mala muerte...He oído que Brenda prepara una fiesta en su casa – dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿La amiga de Delly? - gruñí haciendo que Glim se riera. Por el momento habíamos pensado en mantener ocultos a Annie mis recién descubiertos sentimiento por Peeta...no me quería ni imaginar su reacción...tardaría dos nanosegundos en preparar una boda o algo por el estilo...

- Sí, la amiga de Delly...así podríamos aprovechar – sonrió ampliamente – Puede que Peet se nos lance un poco a la piscina con Delly...- estrujé la bolsa de ropa que tenía entre mis manos.

- Peeta aún no se puede lanzar ni a Delly ni al agua...ni...ni...nada – espeté haciendo que Glimmer riera de nuevo.

- Despacio, enana – dijo Glimmer – cada cosa a su tiempo...mira, no se...podemos comentarselo a los chicos y ya veremos...

- Eso me suena a que va a ser un sí – dijo Annie dando palmaditas – Oh, tenemos que ir a la lencería... ¡necesitamos braguitas rojas para fin de año!

Glim y yo seguimos a Annie a través de los pasillos de la gran tienda de lencería de la que éramos asiduas; sólo diré que la dependienta nos hacía la ola cada vez que nos veía...las comisiones que seguramente se llevaba por nuestras compras debían de ser monumentales...

- No me decido...- dijo Annie dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo...- Me gustan estas – señaló unas braguitas de encaje – pero también me gusta este – señaló un tanga en el que ponía ¿te comes la última uva? Sofoqué una risita.

- Llévate el de la uva – murmuré – A Finnick le va a hacer mucha gracia...

- ¿Sí? Pensándolo bien...voy a aprovechar para comprar unos cuantos conjuntos más... ¡necesito sujetadores de premamá! - gritó haciendo que varias mujeres se dieran la vuelta para mirarla. Glim y yo nos reímos.

- Es todo un personaje...

- Sí...- Glimmer observó los conjuntos que tenía en la mano - ¿Cuál te vas a llevar?

- Ah...pues no se...De todos modos da igual, ¿no? Lo importante es que sea rojo...dicen que llevar la ropa interior roja durante esa noche atrae el amor y la suerte...- suspiré – Llevo años con la tontería de la superstición...y estoy tan sola como siempre...- dije repentinamente deprimida.

- No estás tan sola, Kat...de momento tienes a Peeta a tu lado – miró las prendas que tenía en la mano – Yo que tu me llevaba el que es por completo de encaje – movió las cejas sugerentemente – Creo que Peet se va a volver loco si te ve con eso puesto...

Miré el pequeño tanga y el sujetador que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Joder, el conjuntito llevaba hasta una maldita liga roja...me imaginé en situación y...sí, defininitivamente me iba a llevar este condenado conjunto e iba a intentar por todos los medios que Peeta me viera con esto sobre mi piel.

- Mmmmm...Kat...- miré a Glimmer; estaba repentinamente seria, con un ligero gesto de angustia – Eh...tu...tu...

- Suéltalo, Glim...

- ¿Tu no has visto raro a Marvel estos días? - miré detenidamente a mi amiga.

- Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que no he compartido mucho rato con los chicos porque vosotras me habeis tenido para arriba y para abajo de compras...no, no le he visto más raro de lo que ya es – bromeé - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno...desde hace un par de días...está muy pendiente del teléfono...El otro día, mientras estaba con él en su casa...recibió un montón de mensajes y cuando intenté asomarme para ver si podía ver algo...simplemente lo apagó. Estoy preocupada... ¿y si...y si hay...otra? - susurró.

- Venga, Glimmer...eso es imposible. Marvel está loco por ti, no tiene ojos para nadie más...

- Quizás estoy un poco paranoica, no se...Me da mucho miedo perderle – me acerqué y abracé a mi amiga por la cintura.

- Tranquila...eso no va a pasar...Si Marvel mira a otra mujer que no seas tu le corto los huevos – Glim sonrió contra mi cuello.

- Gracias, Katniss...

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero! - dijo Annie abrazándose a nosotras todo lo que sus cortos bracitos le permitía - ¡Abrazo en grupo!

Las clientas de la tienda nos miraban. Realmente debíamos de estar dando un espectáculo rodeadas de bragas premamás y sujetadores rojos...pero nos daba lo mismo. Cuando nos separamos Glimmer se limpió una pequeña lágrima y nos sonrió.

- Vamos...mañana es la gran noche, mañana es nochevieja – dijo Annie muy emocionada – Tenemos que prepararnos desde ya – nos cogió a ambas de las manos mientras nos llevaba hasta la caja para pagar – Mañana puede ser una gran noche...

Miré de nuevo las prendas que había seleccionado con la ayuda de Glim...sí, iba a intentar por todos los medios que fuera una gran noche inolvidable...

OoooOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba que me subía por las paredes. Cinco días...bueno, cinco días y medio sin ver a Kat. Vale, eso tampoco era correcto, la había visto...pero no la había podido tocar como me hubiera gustado. Los únicos momentos que habíamos podido compartir eran rodeados de gente de modo que no podía hacer lo que más me apetecía; arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y volver a hacer el amor con ella como lo había hecho esa maravillosa noche. Necesitaba volver a repetir aquello que viví para convencerme de que no había sido ningún sueño maravilloso.

Lamentablemente no había podido acercarme a ella de esa manera. Sentía que cada minuto que no pasaba con ella era tiempo perdido; necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba por pasar con ella...hasta que me dejara volar libre e intentar algo con Delly...

Así que aquí estaba yo, viendo como Marvel y Finnick jugaban a la play station en el salón de mi casa mientras las chicas hacían sus compras de última hora...aunque eso era muy relativo conociendo a mi hermana...De hecho, Finck se había tirado toda la santa tarde preocupado por si se cargaba mucho con las bolsas de las compras.

- Espero que hayan ido a Victoria's Secrets – murmuró Marvel mientras aporreaba con esos dedazos suyos el mando de la videoconsola.

- Oh si...- dijo Finnick – Me encanta cada vez que van a esa bendita tienda...

- ¿Por qué? - ambos hicieron un pequeño parón de su juego para mirarme.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Esa tienda es el templo del placer para un hombre, chiquitín – dijo golpeándome en el hombro – Esa tienda tiene prendas totalmente pecaminosas, ¿sabes? ¿Katniss no te ha enseñado ninguno de sus modelitos? - los chicos sonrieron de manera lobuna.

- Pues no lo se...la ropa interior no le suele durar mucho puesta – oh...igual he dado demasiada información - ¿Qué? - mi hermano me estaba mirando fijamente.

- Todo un semental...- dijo Marvel – Te nos estás volviendo todo un semental...- rodé los ojos.

Iba a contestarle pero su teléfono sonó haciendo que casi saltara sobre él. Miró la pantalla y antes de cogerlo salió disparado hacia la cocina para hablar. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? - le pregunté a Finck.

- No lo se...pero ahora que lo dices se pasa todo el puto día enganchado al móvil...- como si le hubieran invocado, Marvel volvió de la cocina con el aparato en las manos y sonriendo.

- ¿Todo bien? - le pregunté al grandullón.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Era mi hermana? - preguntó Finnick con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eh...no – Marvel desvió la mirada – Eh... ¿qué vamos a hacer al final mañana después de las campanadas? - esa era una buena forma de cambiar de tema y lo demás tonterías...

- Annie quiere fiesta – los tres rodamos los ojos – No me gusta la idea...pero sabeis que soy incapaz de no proporcionarle lo que quiere...

- Ya... ¿y a dónde vamos?

- Brenda hace una fiesta en su casa – murmuró Marvel. Finck y yo le miramos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntó el cobrizo.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe...- suspiró – Me lo ha dicho alguien...alguien de la universidad, ¿vale? A nosotros no nos van a negar la entrada, somos la leche – sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran – Creo que es una opción a estudiar...además...seguramente esté Delly – me miró y sonrió de manera pícara - quizás puedas intentar acercar posiciones con ella...

Lo pensé por un momento. La idea de tener un poco de juerga no estaba mal... ¿pero una fiesta organizada por mis compañeros? Ugh. Me aterrorizaba un poco la idea; evidentemente mi cambio era muy drástico, no iba a pasar desapercibido entre mis compañeros... ¿estaba preparado mentalmente para que me vieran tan pronto con mi nueva apariencia? Ugh, no. Y luego estaba Delly...siendo sinceros, no me apetecía mucho verla de nuevo. El encuentro el otro día en el centro no me había dejado muy buen sabor de boca porque Kat había estado presente...Con estos nuevos sentimientos indefinidos... ¿podría ir a esa fiesta e intentar tontear con Delly delante de Katniss? Ugh de nuevo. No, no podría...al menos por ahora. Sabía que no podría defraudar a Katniss; Delly y yo, antes o después, debíamos de tener un acercamiento...pero intentaría por todos los medios alargar ese momento para estar con Kat más tiempo...

- ¡Hey! Es para hoy – dijo Finnick batiendo su mano delante de mis ojos - ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta que dice el oso? - miré a ambos chicos...mierda, no iba a ser yo el que pusiera la nota negativa de la noche...

- Claro...iremos a esa fiesta...no me queda otra – murmuré de manera que no me oyó ninguno de los dos.

·

·

·

Las chicas llevaban metidas en la habitación de Annie desde la cinco de la tarde...teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las ocho era normal que los chicos, y yo mismo, estuviéramos un poco ansiosos por verlas bajar por las escaleras. Sí, estábamos en el pasillo al pie de las escaleras básicamente porque mi madre nos había limitado a ese espacio; todo estaba perfecto. La mesa estaba preciosa con las velas encendidas, el champán enfriándose, el asado despidiendo un olor maravilloso...normal que mi madre no nos quisiera cerca de la cocina ni del salón.

- ¿Qué demonios se están haciendo? - preguntó Finck – Annie tarda mucho en arreglarse pero... ¿tres horas? Creo que esta vez ha batido su propio record... ¿a que sí Marvel?

- ¿Mmmmm? - mi hermano estaba de nuevo pegado al puñetero móvil, en ese momento me daban ganas de estirar la mano y ver que coño miraba con tanto interés cuando oí los tacones repiquetear mientras las chicas bajaban las escaleras.

Vale, si pensaba que Kat había estado hermosa con ese vestido negro del otro día...lo de hoy no tenía explicación. Katniss estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido rojo de gasa con un poco de vuelo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo revelando una deliciosas piernas subidas a unas peligrosas sandalias de tacón. Esta vez se había dejado el pelo suelto perfectamente peinado el ondas. Me llenó de alegría ver que el corazón que le había regalado para Navidad estaba debidamente colgado, colocado en ese lugar privilegiado cerca de sus pechos. Cuando llegó al último escalón me sonrió y me miró con los ojos entornados a través de esas larguísimas pestañas...

- Wow – dije señalándola.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? - sonrió haciendo que sus dientes blancos contrastaran con el pintalabios rojo.

- Sí...digo no...- sonreí – Estás espectacular...- sonrió de lado.

- Hoy me he encargado de que estos zapatos no me hagasn daño – levantó un poco la pierna derecha haciendo que me perdiera de nuevo en su piel nívea – Me he tirado toda la santa tarde andando por la habitación de tu hermana con el pijama puesto y los tacones – me reí en alto.

- Arreglada pero informal, ¿no?

- Algo así...

Cuando llegaron los Odair todos pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos en la grandiosa mesa que había preparado mi madre. Esta vez no hubo conversaciones serias, se podía decir que estábamos mucho más relajados que la semana pasada.

- Pues si, luego podíamos ir al sitio aquel de los cóckteles – sugirió mi padre – Me muero de ganas por ver a mi querida esposa un poco achispada – mi madre sonrió avergonzada mientras le daba un golpe cariñoso en el brazo – Es que estás muy graciosa...

- ¿Os apuntais, chicos? - dijo el señor Odair.

- ¿Le estás preguntando a los chicos si quieren salir de marcha con sus padres? - preguntó mi madre sorprendida – Oh, vamos...ellos tendrán sus planes...

- Si, vamos a ir a casa de una compañera de la universidad...hará una fiesta y eso...- dijo Marvel.

- ¿Tu también irás, hija? - preguntó mi padre preocupado por mi hermana.

- Sí, estaremos un ratito...

- Ya sabes, nada de alcohol y...

- Nada de alcohol ni estar mucho tiempo de pie – repitió Annie – Jamás podría hacer algo que perjudicara a mi bebé – sonrió de manera tierna.

- Así que...os vais de fiesta...- dijo mi madre sonriendo de manera pícara mirándome directamente a mi – Eh... ¿la chica que te gusta...estará allí? - casi me atraganto con el asado.

- Pues...sí, claro que estará allí...

- Nada hijo...espero que tengas suerte – dijo mi padre moviendo las cejas. Oh Dios...

Miré a Kat. En estos momentos miraba el plato como si fuera algo nunca visto...Quizás le estaba dando otro de esos bajones suyos por no estar con sus padres en una fecha tan señalada. De manera disimulada la acaricié la pierna por debajo de la mesa haciendo que se sobresaltara ligeramente.

- ¿Estás bien? - murmuré mientras sentía su piel caliente bajo mis manos.

- Sí...supongo...

- No me gusta verte así, Katniss...

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - la voz gritona de mi hermana hizo que mi conversación con Katniss acabara casi antes de empezar – Quedan quince minutos para que empiece el año nuevo...

Cuando los platos fueron retirados de la mesa con ayuda de todos, mi padre puso la televisión para conectar con la plaza de Time Square para ver la retrasmisión para recibir el año nuevo. Instintivamente me puse al lado de Kat. Sin duda era a ella a la que tenía que agradecer mi cambio...no mi cambio físico, sino el interior. Gracias a ella había conocido muchas sensaciones y sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos para mi. Comenzó la cuenta atrás. Uno, dos...miré a mis padres abrazados...tres, cuatro...mi hermana acunaba su barriga inexistente ante la atenta mirada de Finick...cinco, seis, siete...a pesar de su cara de preocupación por el comportamiento extraño de Marvel, Glim tenía sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente...ocho, nueve...miré a Katniss y me sentí cohibido al notar que ella ya me estaba mirando. Sus ojos grises me miraban como si no me hubieran visto nunca antes...diez, once...terminé de comprender lo que realmente quería cuando me sonrió de esa manera...doce...Esa sonrisa...era mi locura...

- Feliz año nuevo, Peeta – susurró mientras mis hermanos, mis padres y los Odair se abrazaban.

- Feliz año nuevo, Preciosa...

La acaricié con dulzura el rostro mientras ella se apoyaba en mi mano y me acerqué para besarla...lamentablemente la besé en la comisura de los labios y no como deseaba en ese momento. Katniss me miró y me sonrió...y el momento mágico duró poco ya que todos vinieron a abrazarnos y a felicitarnos.

- Venga, vamos – dijo Annie muy ansiosa – Tenemos que irnos a la fiesta...

- Cálmate, cariño – dijo Finck – Quitate esos zapatos ahora mismo y ponte algo más cómodo, por favor...

- Pero si apenas son un par de centímetros de tacón y...- la mirada suplicante de Finnick terminó de convencer a mi hermana – Está bien, ya subo a cambiarme...

- ¿A ti te apetece ir a esa fiesta? - le pregunté a Kat.

- Pfff...

- Nosotros nos vamos, chicos – dijeron mis padres y los señores Odair antes de salir de casa – Tengan cuidado y que no beba el que vaya a conducir...

La casa de la famosa Brenda estaba bastante alejada de la nuestra, así que teníamos que coger el coche sí o sí. Decidimos coger los coches por parejas; Marvel y Glimmer, Annie Y Finnick y Katniss y yo por si alguno de nosotros quería irse antes para no molestar a todos con el coche. Kat se enfundó en un abrigo negro que la sentaba de muerte. La ayudé a meterse en mi nuevo coche y arranqué.

- Annie está como loca con la maldita fiesta – murmuró Kat mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

- Supongo que es normal...dentro de unos meses estará totalmente centrada en su bebé – dije mientras conducía.

En uno de los semáforos me permití mirar detenidamente a Katniss. Wow. El vestido era demasiado corto para mi bien; esas piernas pecaminosas estaban causando estragos en mi autocontrol. Y ese escote que podía ver a través del abrigo y que me había traído toda la noche como un loco...grrrr. Mis hormonas no estaban revolucionadas, estaban desquiciadas...ahora mismo mi cuerpo tenía ansias de Katniss...se me estaba ocurriendo una idea...

- Antes no me has contestado... ¿Tienes ganas de ir a esa fiesta o no? - Kat me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes ganas de ir? Seguramente Delly esté allí y...

- Respondeme, por favor... ¿tienes ganas? - Katniss suspiró sonoramente.

- No, no tengo ni pizca de ganas de pisar esa bendita fiesta – sonreí como un idiota.

Conduje hasta el centro de la ciudad...y pasé de largo la dirección que Marvel me había dado. Katniss me miró sorprendida.

- Tenía entendido que Brenda vivía justo en la calle que te has pasado...

. Ya...es que...no vamos a ir a la fiesta...- tomé el desvío para ir a las afueras de Nueva York – Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor...- la carretera no podía estar más solitaria. Genial. Aparqué en el arcén, en una parte con mala visivilidad. Kat y yo nos miramos – A mi tampoco me apetece ir a esa casa...

- Pero Delly va a estar allí...

- Pero yo ahora prefiero estar aquí...- me estiré para desabrocharle a Katniss el cinturón de seguridad – Contigo...- cerró mucho los ojos.

Me estás provocando...- susurró.

- Esa es mi intención...

Sin decir nada se quitó el abrigo dejándome ver la sedosa piel de sus hombros y escote. Y me besó. Me besó de la manera que a mi me gustaba, saboreando sus labios y su lengua, sintiendo el tenue sabor a fresa de su brillo de labios, sintiendo la piel de gallina de sus brazos bajo mis manos...

- ¿Tienes frío? - susurré contra su boca.

- No te preocupes...no vas a tardar mucho en calentarme...

Sonreí como un imbécil cuando Kat se posicionó sobre mi a horcajadas. Tanteó con la mano la palanquita para echar hacia atrás el asiento. Bien...mucho mejor así...Volvimos a besarnos mientras mis manos viajaban de arriba abajo por esos muslos desnudos sin querer tocar mi regalo antes de tiempo. Sentía la boca de Katniss por todas partes, en mi boca, en mi cuello, en mi pecho...Se separó de mi ligeramente y me miró de manera tierna.

- Siento mucho lo del chupetón – susurró – No era mi intención hacértelo y mucho menos que lo vieran todos – sonreí de lado.

- Tranquila...me encantó que me lo hicieras...

Katniss volvió a sumergir la cabeza en mi cuello mientras yo la acariciaba esas dulces nalgas desnudas. No aguantaba más la presión, y nunca mejor dicho, así que le bajé lentamente esa pequeña prenda que me separaba del paraíso. Cuando al fin la saqué por sus piernas y vi la prenda tragué en seco. Era un tanga rojo de proporciones minúsculas.

- Oh...me habría encantado verte esto en condiciones...

- Me lo puedo poner otro día si quieres...

Metí la mano debajo de su vestido y acaricié su intimidad húmeda. Los jadeos de Kat se perdían en mis oídos creando una grandiosa melodía mientras la torturaba con mis dedos. Ella no se quedó atrás, ya que pronto abrió la cremallera de mis pantalones y sin más preámbulos sacó mi miembro hinchado y empezó a masajearlo de esa manera tan increíble. Esta vez no me corté, jadeaba alto, liberando a través de mis cuerdas vocales el placer que Katniss me estaba brindando. No podía más, así que la cogí por las caderas y la posicioné para penetrarla...Entonces oímos un gran golpe en la ventanilla de mi coche...me sobresalté cuando vi una figura oscura mirar hacia el interior. Katniss también la debía de haber visto, ya que se abrazó aún más a mi... pero cuando vi el reflejo de las luces rojas y azules detrás de mi aston comprendí que nos habíamos metido en un buen lío...

- Vistanse y bajen del coche – gruñó el agente de policía a través del cristal...

* * *

_nos leemos mañana..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Media hora más y me habrían acusado de asesinato con premeditación y alevosía...Que tipo más pesado...otra salida de tono más en la que incluyera tus piernas o tu culo y...- apretó la mandíbula._

_- ¿Estás...celoso? - Peeta abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada para encararme._

_- No...¡no! No estoy celoso...eres mi amiga y...me da mucho coraje que hablen así de ti..._

_Ouch..._


	36. Tu Y Yo En La Carcel

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 36 TU Y YO EN LA CÁRCEL**

El cambio de planes de última hora por parte de Peeta no me había gustado...me había encantado. Era evidente que yo no quería ir a esa fiesta ni de lejos; Delly iba a estar allí con toda seguridad y no me apetecía verla como se comía a Peeta con los ojos. No, gracias. Sabía que antes o después tenía que lidiar con aquello, pero no ahora cuando mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Evidentemente me equivoqué al suponer que Peeta desearía estar en esa fiesta. Cuando Johana le preguntó durante la cena que si iba a estar allí la chica que le gustaba él había respondido que si, hundiéndome más en la mierda. Así que me sorprendí gratamente cuando Peeta pasó de largo de la dirección en la que habíamos quedado con los chicos y me sorprendí aún más cuando me dejó bien claras sus intenciones. Íbamos a estrenar ese coche a lo grande. Mmmm. En el fondo de mi alma me sentí eufórica al comprender que Peeta había preferido estar conmigo en este coche manoseándonos en vez de estar en esa casa con Delly, su chica ideal...

Todo iba bien, demasiado bien. Peeta estaba en medio de un ataque explosivo hormonal y yo no me estaba quedando atrás...hasta que unos malditos golpes en el cristal nos asustaron. Lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando vi esa enorme sombra negra detrás de la ventanilla empañada fue la escena de la típica película de adolescentes en la que una pareja se está dando el lote en el coche mientras el asesino en serie les acecha...Cuando vi las luces rojas y azules comprendí que era aún peor que la escena que me había imaginado en mi cabeza.

- Vistanse y bajen del coche – murmuró un vozarrón desde fuera.

Ugh. Peeta y yo nos miramos avergonzados. No es que estuviéramos desnudos del todo, pero con lo que se nos estaba viendo era suficiente...Peet me dio mi pequeña prenda interior e hice malabares para ponérmela mientras Peeta se arreglaba la camisa y se subía la cremallera del pantalón. Me bajé de su cuerpo, cogí mi abrigo y salimos a enfrentarnos a ese policía que nos había interrumpido en lo mejor. El agente en cuestión era un tipo fornido pero bajito, con cejas espesas, mandíbula prominente y tan cuadrado como un armario. Joder, el tipo daba hasta miedo. Peeta y yo nos pegamos aún más cuando el agente de policía se paseó delante de nosotros.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo? - gruñó.

- ¿Eh...es necesario contestar a esa pregunta? Porque creo que es evidente que no estábamos jugando al parchís – bromeé...pero al parecer no le hizo gracia.

- ¿Se está haciendo la graciosa conmigo, señorita? Denme sus identificaciones y los papeles del coche...

Rebusqué en mi bolso la tarjeta mientras Peeta, nervioso perdido, sacaba la carpeta con toda la documentación del coche.

- Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark...- nos miró detenidamente - ¿No tenían otro sitio mejor en el que...celebrar el año nuevo? - Peeta y yo nos miramos...

- Agente...en nochevieja siempre es lo mismo...queríamos celebrarlo a...nuestra...manera...- balbuceó Peet que se estaba poniendo blanco por momentos.

- ¿Celebrarlo a su manera? - gruñó el policía – Pues esta va a ser la celebración de fin de año más original de vuestras vidas...Me temo que lo celebraran en el calabozo. Quedais detenidos por escándalo en la vía pública.

¿Ein? ¿Cómo? Peeta y yo nos miramos y luego miramos el espacio donde habíamos aparcado el coche. ¿Vía pública? ¿Escándalo?

- Mmmm, señor agente... ¿escándalo en la vía pública? ¿Usted ha visto donde estamos? - el policía paseó la mirada por el oscuro lugar.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta de donde estamos...

- Pero...pero... ¡no nos puede arrestar por esto! Por aquí no pasa ni Dios – me quejé indignada.

- Ya...pero han tenido la mala suerte de que yo pasaba por aquí en este mismo momento – no se si era yo, pero me pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa lobuna en el rostro del agente de policía más capullo de todo Nueva York - ¿Hacen el favor de acompañarme por las buenas o saco las esposas?

Peeta y yo nos metimos en la parte trasera del coche de policía. Dios...me sentía como una delincuente a la que habían pillado robando o algo por el estilo...Por favor, lo único que estábamos haciendo era meternos mano un poquito...Miré con rencor al policía a través de la reja metálica de protección. El muy capullo tenía razón, esta iba a ser la celebración más original de mi puta vida...Miré a Peeta. Uffff. El pobre estaba blanco como la nieve...mucho me temía que esta era la primera vez que le pillaban haciendo algo...malo...Alargué la mano y le acaricié los dedos para darle ánimos...

- Las manitas quietas, niños...- gruñó el simpático agente, notese el sarcasmo.

Me dieron ganas de contestar al policía, o sacar el dedo medio a pasear...o simplemente sacarle la lengua por la putada que nos estaba haciendo a Peeta y a mi, pero no quería empeorar las cosas; con lo agrio que era este hombre era capaz de acusarme de desacato a la autoridad o algo parecido.

Si pensé que el momento más bochornoso de mi vida había sido hace unos minutos en el coche de Peeta estaba equivocada. No tengo palabras para describir el momento en el que llegamos a la comisaría...

- Vaya, vaya...si traes a dos jovencitos, Marcus – dijo un hombre barrigudo con una caja de bonus con extra de azucar en su mesa – Déjame adivinar...pillados en un coche.

- Acertaste – dijo el agente Marcus con una sonrisa de imbécil en su cara.

- Pobrecitos...deberías de haberlos dejado que se diviertieran...es fin de año, la gente suele divertirse, ¿lo sabías? - dijo el policía mojando uno de los numerosos bollos en un vaso de Starbucks.

- ¿Y que te piensas que he hecho esta noche? Es la segunda pareja que pillo así.

Vale, aquí nuestro amigo Marcus no era un policía, era un cabrón encubierto. ¿Acaso el tipo disfrutaba provocando coitus interruptus a las parejas o qué?

- Como habreis visto mil veces en las películas – dijo en tono cansino – Teneis derecho a realizar una llamada telefónica.

Tras bajar unas escaleras oscuras llegamos a una sala donde había otro agente sentado en una mesa viendo un programa de fin de año en un tele minúscula. La sala estaba rodeada de pequeños calabozos. En uno de ellos había un par de chicos no mucho más mayores que nosotros y en otro había una chica sentada en el suelo.

- Dejen aquí sus pertenencias – dijo el policía que estaba sentado – Las recuperaran cuando vengan a pagar la fianza. ¿Saben ya a quién desean llamar? - miré a Peeta.

- A mis padres no, por Dios – negué con la cabeza – Ni a Marvel...

- A Finnick – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras yo me quitaba los pendientes y el colgante que me había regalado Peeta y lo metía en la bolsa de papel que me había indicado el señor policía, Peeta llamó a Finck.

- Ha dicho que ya sale de allí – murmuró.

- Bieeeen, pues ahora a pasar un ratito en un cuarto precioso – era oficial, para esta alturas el maldito agente John era un capullo con todas las letras...

Uno de los agentes me cogió a mi y me metió en una celda con aquella chica que estaba sentada en suelo. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que a Peeta se le llevaban al calabozo de al lado. Cuando el policía cerró la reja que me separaba de mi ansiada libertad la chica en cuestión alzó la cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo; ella tenía varios piercings por la cara y un llamativo mechón fucsia en el flequillo.

- Vamos, no me jodas...tres horas aquí metida y van y me meten a una niña pija – dijo chasqueando la lengua – Tranquila, guapa...dentro de un ratito vendrá tu papá y te sacará de este cuchitril...- le mejor bienvenida de mi vida...sí señor...

- Hey...no soy una pija, joder...es nochevieja...se supone que la gente se arregla para esta noche y esas cosas – miré sus vaqueros anchos y desgastados y sus zapatillas de deporte – Daría lo que fuera por ir como tu vas vestida, estoy hasta los cojones de los tacones y del vestido...Y mi padre no vendrá a sacarme básicamente porque no tengo ni puta idea de donde coño está, ¿entendido? - la chica me miró con los ojos de par en par y lentamente se le fue describiendo una sonrisa en los labios.

- Me dejas de piedra, tía...dices tantos tacos que te tendrían que lavar la boca con lejía y estropajo, ¿sabes? - sonreí a medias.

- Sí, eso me lo suelen decir muy a menudo...- me senté a su lado intentando que no se me vieran las bragas...o el intento de ellas...

- Soy Megan...perdona por el recibimiento que te he dado...pero es que llevo una noche...un poco jodida...

- Soy Katniss...Creo que me uno a tu club – dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Directa, ¿eh? - sonrió – Podría decirte que soy una asesina en serie o algo así – fruncí el ceño – Pero la realidad es mucho más mundana...quizás...solo quizás...me han pillado vendiendo cosillas ilegales en la calle...Mierda, no tenía manera de saber que mi nuevo cliente era un puñetero policía de paisano...- ahogué la risa que estaba por salir de mi boca – Sí, venga...riete de mi...

- Eso es una putada...

- A todo esto... ¿tú que has hecho para acabar aquí? No das el perfil de delincuente juvenil...

- Pues...arg, es un poco vergonzoso, ¿sabes? - la tal Megan me alzó una ceja...no me podía creer que estuviera haciéndome medio amiga de mi compañera de celda...- Bueno, quizás...solo quizás...me han pillado haciendo cositas indebidas dentro de un coche – Megan no pudo aguantar y se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Te han pillado en un coche montándotelo? ¿Con quién? ¿Con el guaperas que ha entrado contigo? - fruncí el ceño ante el calificativo con el que había descrito a Peeta.

- Sí, con el mismo...Joder, estábamos en medio de la puta nada...

- Esas cosas se hacen en casa, así no hay coitus interruptus – se rió de nuevo - ¿acaso tu novio no tiene casa para que podais...? - movió las caderas al estilo Marvel.

- Si tiene casa...y no es mi novio – murmuré. Megan abrió de nuevo los ojos como platos.

- ¿Entonces que sois?

- Amigos...

Querrás decir folla-amigos...normalmente yo no me voy magreando con mis amigos por ahí...

- Sí, bueno...- suspiré – Es complicado...joder, se me hace un poco raro estar hablando de mis problemas sentimentales en un puñetero calabozo...

- Esta noche en general es rara así que...- Megan se encogió de hombros – A ti te gusta ese chico – rodé los ojos.

- Estaba intentado follar con él en un coche...claro que me gusta...

- No me refiero a eso...estás...pillada. Se te nota en la mirada – desvié la mirada enfadada porque mis sentimientos fueran tan obvios...incluso para una desconocida...

- - Ya te lo he dicho...es complicado...a él...le gusta otra chica...

Pero mientras se revuelca contigo...

- Oye, ¿por qué no pones un consultorio al estilo Doctor Amor y me dejas tranquila? - la chica sonrió.

- Puede que lo haga...

- Una amiga me ha dicho que aproveche el presente con él – dije jugando con los botones de mi abrigo.

- Perdoname, pero ese es un consejo de mierda – sonreí.

- A Glim no le haría gracia oir eso...

- ¿Te digo lo que yo haría? - me encogí de hombros – Yo lucharía por ese bombón hasta que me quedara sin fuerzas, intentaría por todos los medios que se olvidara de esa zorrilla que le gusta e intentaría que perdiera la cabeza por mi...tienes que jugar todas tus cartas, nena. Yo cuando quiero algo lo quiero a tiempo completo...no me conformo con un poco cuando puedo tener todo...– miré a mi compañera como si estuviera sufriendo una revelación.

- Vaya...- susurré.

- ¿Katniss Everdeen? - dijo el "simpático" policía – Ya puede salir – ¿ya? Vaya...el tiempo se me había pasado muy rápido...– Han venido a buscarles...- miré a Megan cuando el policía abrió la celda y la sonreí antes de salir.

- Puede que siga tu consejo, ¿sabes?

- Serías idiota si no lo intentaras...

Me despedí de ella con la cabeza y fui al encuentro de Finnick que en este momento nos miraba muy serio. Oh, oh... Miré a Peeta mientras nos devolvían nuestras cosas...el pobre aún no había recuperado el color de su cara...

- ¿Esto...esto quedará reflejado en mi historial delictivo? - preguntó Peeta al policía mientras recuperaba sus cosas.

- Nah...- dijo con desgana – Lo que habeis cometido no es un delito...es una falta leve...

- Pues para ser una falta leve hemos estado metidos una hora en un calabozo – espeté.

- Guau...la preciosa gatita saca las uñas – oí desde una celda. Me di la vuelta y le encaré desde mi posición - ¡Vaya cuerpo! Si me dejasen salir de aquí un ratito te iba yo a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad...

- Traiga acá, agente...- murmuró Peeta señalando los papeles que teníamos que firmar – Como oiga un solo comentario obsceno más por parte de ese tipo no respondo...

Me dieron ganas de besar el suelo cuando salimos de nuevo a la calle. Bendita libertad, y eso que el rato que tuvimos que esperar no se me había hecho tan duro gracias a la conversación con Megan. Finnick caminaba a nuestro lado sin decir nada y aún con gesto serio. Ni Peeta ni yo nos atrevíamos a decir nada...demasiada vergüenza por nuestra parte...Nos metimos en el Porshe de Annie...Entonces Finnick estalló en la más sonora carcajada que jamás pude oir. Peeta y yo nos miramos y entrecerramos los ojos.

- Venga...partete el culo – espetó Peeta.

- Es que...cuando me has llamado y me has dicho que...estabas detenido me he acojonado...pero cuando me has dicho el motivo – me miró a mi y siguió riéndose como una maldita hiena – Sois la hostia...

- Finck...si tienes cariño a tus huevos dime que no le has dicho nada a Marvel...- el cobrizo se secó las lágrimas de la risa y se puso todo lo serio que la situación le permitió.

- No...no se han enterado de nada...Marvel ha roto su promesa de no volver a beber en una fiesta...la última vez que tuve noticias de él estaba vomitando en el baño del piso superior de la casa de Brenda – Peeta y yo pusimos cara de asco – Glim, evidentemente está con él. Y Annie está durmiendo en casa...

- ¿Durmiendo?

- Sí...la pobre aguantó las dos primeras horas en la fiesta...después de eso se quedó dormida en uno de los sofás al ritmo de la música de Katy Perry.

- Joder – murmuré.

- Tiene el sueño muy profundo – aclaró Finck – Bien...- dijo tras el volante – ¿Me quereis decir donde habeis dejado vuestro nidito de amor? - dijo conteniendo de nuevo la risa.

- En las afueras...yo te voy indicando...- Finnick arrancó y siguió las indicaciones de Peeta – Chicos...si queríais un poco de acción para vuestra próxima clase exprés... ¿por qué no lo habeis buscado otro sitio?

- Porque el jodido coche tiene su morbo – dijo Peeta sin pizca de vergüenza. Le miré impresionada - ¿Qué? No me voy a cortar a estas alturas de la noche...Me han pillado a punto de hacerlo en mi coche nuevo, me han detenido, he estado más de una hora con un tío que roncaba a pierna suelta en un puto calabozo y con otro que estaba tan salido como el pico de una mesa que no hacía más que meter la cabeza entre la reja para ver si podía verle las piernas a Katniss...¿Crees que a estas alturas me va a importar lo que salga de mi boca? - suspiró mientras se hundía en el asiento del coche – He estado a punto de callarle la boca metiéndole un zapato, os lo juro...

Fininick nos llevó hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche después de conducir durante un rato. Cuando llegamos al lugar, nuestro amigo miró alrededor y sonrió.

- ¿Y decís que os han pillado aquí? ¿Qué coño hacía un agente de policía pasando por aquí? No hay nada...

- Para que veas...- murmuré – Una maldita casualidad...- miré a Finck y puse mi mejor mirada asesina...y lo logré, ya que me miró un poco acongojado – Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿entendido? - Finck asintió.

- ¿Vais para casa?

- No, yo me voy a la mía – dije mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de copiloto del aston - ¿Te importaría acercarme, Peeta?

- No, para nada...

Finnick se fue en el "discreto" coche de mi amiga y Peeta y yo pusimos rumbo a mi casa en su aston. Sentía que Peeta me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

- Preciosa...yo...lo siento – susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque la idea fue mía...y mira como hemos acabado – dijo mirando a la carretera.

- Una experiencia más en la vida – Peeta sonrió sin ganas.

- Media hora más y me habrían acusado de asesinato con premeditación y alevosía...Que tipo más pesado...otra salida de tono más en la que incluyera tus piernas o tu culo y...- apretó la mandíbula.

- ¿Estás...celoso? - Peeta abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada para encararme.

- No...¡no! No estoy celoso...eres mi amiga y...me da mucho coraje que hablen así de ti...

Ouch. Eso había dolido...no eran celos lo que había sentido...sino el deber de caballero de proteger a una amiga de los ojos libidinosos de un gilipollas. Perfecto. Entonces recordé las palabras de Megan..."Yo lucharía por ese bombón hasta que me quedara sin fuerzas...". Bien. Muy bien...Peeta aparcó el aston delante de mi casa, aunque nos quedamos dentro del coche en silencio. Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio ya que esta zona era una de las más tranquilas de la ciudad y siendo la noche que era todo el mundo estaba fuera celebrando el nuevo año. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, las tres y media de la mañana...Miré de nuevo a Peeta.

- ¿Quieres...quieres entrar? - Peeta pareció pensárselo...hasta que notó mi risita traviesa entendiendo lo que yo quería.

- ¿Quieres que entre? - preguntó con la sonrisa torcida que le caracterizaba.

- Podemos hacer que la noche acabe mucho mejor de lo que ha empezado, ¿no crees?

Peeta ni se paró a contestarme. Directamente apagó el motor del coche y se bajó del mismo rápidamente para abrirme la puerta. Cuando tomé la mano que me ofreció me juré a mi misma hacer lo que esa chica me había aconsejado. Lucharía por Peeta...y comenzaría a usar mis armas esta misma noche...

* * *

nos leemos mas tarde con el otro

gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Y será verdad...Por Dios... ¿cómo puedes volver a levantarte con la nochecita que te has pasado? Kat y yo lo hicimos tres veces contando el apasionado encuentro en la cocina...¿es que acaso no tienes límite, viciosa? Pues no, mi polla no parecía tener límite ya que cuando Katniss continuó con sus caricias la ingle me dio un violento tirón..._

_- No se está quieta – le dije a Kat señalando mi bulto – No se que hacer con ella, de verdad...parece que tiene vida propia la muy cabrona..._


	37. Pasion En La Cocina

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 37 PASIÓN EN LA COCINA**

Me solté de la mano de Peeta para sacar las llaves de mi bolso; arrgg, estaba ansiosa por estar con él de nuevo. Nunca tenía suficiente de Peeta desde que empezamos con estas benditas clases de sexo. ¿Acaso me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida? Bueno, eso era dificil teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía fama de eso...pero esta vez no era pervertida con un chico distinto cada vez...esta vez era sólo y en exclusiva con Peeta... ¿eso me convertía en un poco menos salida? La verdad es que en esos momentos me daba un poco igual...

Me quité el abrigo y le dejé de cualquier manera sobre el sofá. El bolso corrió la misma suerte. Me di la vuelta y miré a Peeta; no se había movido de su sitio ni se había quitado la chaqueta...y en estos momentos me estaba mirando las piernas de manera lujuriosa.

- No me extraña que ese capullo alucinara con tus piernas...son indescriptiblemente hermosas...

Oh yeah...Me encantaba que Peeta me dijera esas cosas y que me mirara de esa manera...Paseó su mirada de mis piernas a mi pecho y se relamió el labio inferior. Sonreí de manera perversa al pensar que era un buen momento de jugar un poquito. Me acerqué a él, mirando siempre sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de rozarle con mi boca...

- Vamos a la cocina. Tengo sed.

La cara de sorpresa de Peeta fue incluso cómica. Me moría de ganas por besar esos labios carnosos...pero quería verle ansioso por mi, quería ver su deseo impreso en sus ojos, quería verle perdiendo el control por mis besos y mi cuerpo...aunque me costara un triunfo reprimirme. Fui hasta la cocina, seguida de Peeta, abrí la nevera y saqué una botella de agua para mi. Miré a Peeta mientras le ofrecía otra a él. Le miré atentamente mientras bebía de esa botella...joder, ¿podría estar celosa de un puto trozo de plástico? Peeta dejó la botella en la encimera y se acercó a mi tanto que pude oler esa colonia tan deliciosa y que me ponía tanto. Estaba bebiendo cuando me acarició lentamente el antebrazo. Dios...Una gota de agua se deslizó de mi cuello al nacimiento de mis pechos. Entonces Peeta hizo algo que me dejó sin palabras; acercó sus labios a mi piel y sacó la lengua para lamer el rastro que el agua había dejado por mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior para no dejar salir el jadeo de mi garganta.

- El agua sabe mucho mejor sobre tu piel, Kat...

- Peeta...

Se avalanzó sobre mis labios y los atacó con pasión, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo allá por donde podía. Me deshice de su chaqueta sin separarnos para sentir mejor esos brazos fuertes y bien formados. Ahogué un pequeño gritito cuando Peeta me cogió por los muslos y me subió de un tirón a la encimera a la vez que se metía entre mis piernas. A través de la tela del pantalón de vestir pude notar que su excitación estaba alcanzando su punto álgido. Peeta se empezó a desabrochar la camisa...parpadeé varias veces al comprender cual era su intención. Le di un manotazo para que dejara de desnudarse.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? Arriba tengo una cama muy cómoda y...

- ¿Qué problema tienes con la cocina? Tiene su punto...- se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – Además...ya me he leído el kamasutra y esta encimera me viene que ni pintada para la postura que se me ha venido a la mente.

Mierda, mierda...definitivamente empezaba a tener un problema en mi ropa interior y ni siquiera me había tocado intimamente...Pues si quería hacerlo en la cocina, rodeado de verduras, frutas y huevos...lo haríamos...Terminé de desabrochar los botones que faltaban y paseé mis manos por su suave torso hasta llegar al cinturón de Peeta. Despacio, muy lentamente, se lo quité mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba con mi nariz su piel absorviendo ese aroma que me descentraba por completo. Cuando el cinturón estuvo fuera de circulación el pantalón cayó haciendo que viera el enorme bulto que se formaba bajo la ropa interior de Peet. Mmmm, no pude evitar pasarme la lengua por los labios...Peeta se separó de mi unos centímetros. Paseó sus manos por mis muslos, una y otra vez sin llegar a ese punto que tanta atención estaba pidiendo. Subió un centímetro más las manos, apenas tocando esa pequeña y fina tela que separaba su piel de la mía. Cuando rozó el centro de mi cuerpo con sus dedos finos sentí que me moría de placer, tanto que me tuve que agarrar a la encimera para que esa pequeña caricia no acabara conmigo...con tan mala suerte que tiré la botella que Peeta había dejado abierta haciendo que mis piernas se mojaran al igual que el suelo. Peet miró como el agua resbalaba por mi piel y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

- Pues...no – jadeé mientras paseaba de nuevo sus manos por mi piel humedecida por el líquido – pero ahora que lo pienso no está nada mal...refrescarme un poquito...

- Me gusta notarte húmeda bajo mis manos, Katniss – levantó un poco mi vestido, que se había mojado ligeramente – Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría ver esa pequeña prenda que llevas puesta...- dejé que me levantara el vestido hasta la cintura para que me mirara a gusto – Mmmm, muy bonito – gruñó – Pero me gustas más sin nada...

Enganchó el elástico del pequeño tanga y tiró hacia abajo para deslizarlo por mis piernas. Acarició de nuevo mis muslos, con la diferencia de que esta vez si que hizo que su mano llegara al punto de unión de mis piernas haciendo que me deshiciera por sus caricias. Mientras que con una mano me torturaba de la manera más dulce con la otra bajó los tirantes de mi vestido para descubrir mis pechos sin pararse a bajarme la cremallera. Arqueé el cuerpo cuando sus dedos encontraron mis pezones endurecidos. De un tirón se bajó los boxers y juntó nuestras intimidades haciendo que un largo jadeo saliera de mis labios. Y de un empujón entró en mi. Pegué su frente a la mía mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño de nuevo...era increíble. Me agarré a sus brazos cuando él mismo enganchó mis piernas en sus caderas mientras yo seguía apoyada en la encimera. De esta manera la penetración era profundamente deliciosa y cuando comenzó a moverse contra mi todos y cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se pusieron de punta. Peeta se agarró a mi culo mientras bombeaba en mi interior, con estocadas lentas y tremendamente profundas.

- ¿Te gusta? - jadeó contra mi oído.

- Mucho – gemí.

- Me he...propuesto algo – susurró – Quiero...probar todas y cada una de las – gemido – posturas de ese libro – sonreí contra su piel.

- Te estás convirtiendo en todo un salido – jadeé violentamente cuando Peeta me mordió el hombro de manera deliciosa.

- Me gustaría probarlas contigo – gruñó contra mi oreja.

Y yo lo estaba deseando aunque no se lo pude decir con palabras porque mi garganta no podía emitir nada que no fueran gemidos y grititos. Peeta estaba alcanzando un ritmo bastante demencial que me estaba llevando al cielo, así que decidí agarrarme a la madera de la encimera; corría el riesgo de dejarle un bonito regalo en forma de arañazo en sus brazos...y con la marca del chupetón ya teníamos bastante. Intenté canalizar todo el placer que estaba sintiendo clavando las uñas en ese pedazo de madera...pero de nada me sirvió ya que el orgasmo que me provocó Peeta fue tan fuerte y explosivo que el grito salió de mi boca casi sin permiso. Segundos después sentí el cuerpo tenso y el orgasmo líquido de Peeta en mi interior. Poco a poco se relajó contra mi cuerpo y me besó despacio, tomándose su tiempo mientras me acariciaba con la lengua.

- Madre mía – susurró – Por...por un momento he temido que los vecinos llamaran a la policía, Preciosa...- levanté la cara de su cuello y le miré – El grito que has dado se ha podido oir en kilómetros a la redonda...y esta noche ya llevamos una detención por no poder reprimir nuestros instintos – me reí aún intentando recobrar el aire.

- No lo he podido evitar – reconocí.

Peeta se separó de mi cuerpo y me ayudó a bajar de la encimera. Se subió los pantalones y se colocó la ropa mientras lo hacía lo propio. Luego miró mi cocina y silbó.

- Uffff...creo que no voy a volver a ver tu cocina con los mismos ojos...La hemos liado buena...

Miré el lamentable estado en el que había quedado todo. El suelo estaba mojado por la botella de agua que yo había tirado en uno de mis arrebatos y... ¿qué hacía un frutero y el contenido de este en el suelo? Oh, y uno de los huevos estaba en lamentable equilibrio...hasta que se calló manchando todo de yema...Miré a Peeta con la duda grabada en mi cara.

- Por tu cara deduzco que no te has dado cuenta de eso...Lo has tirado cuando...bueno, cuando te has corrido – sonrió como un niño travieso.

- Joder, pues si que estaba concentrada – Peeta soltó una rosilla totalmente sensual.

- Eso quiere decir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ¿no? - miré de arriba abajo a Peeta y sonreí.

- Todo puede mejorar, ¿sabes? - ¿y tu estás diciendo eso, Kat? Aún te tiemblan las piernas por ese pedazo de orgasmo que habías tenido...

Peeta se acercó a mi con una sonrisa totalmente sexual en los labios y me agarró por la cintura. Pasó los dedos por el contorno de mi escote.

- ¿Me estás retando, Katniss? - fingí indiferencia.

- Tómalo como quieras...- sin decir nada metió la mano por debajo de la falda del vestido y me tocó libremente la piel ya que el tanga debía de estar en un punto intermedio entre la nevera y la lavadora...y ahí se iba a quedar de momento...esta noche no tenía intención de seguir estando mucho rato vestida...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me desperté de mi quinto sueño cuando unas finas y seductoras uñas me acariciaron desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no me moví ni un milímetro de donde estaba por miedo a que Katniss dejara de tocarme. Uffff. La noche anterior fue la hostia...si obviamos el momento penitenciario que Kat y yo vivimos. Como fuera...eso quedaba en un segundo plano si tenemos en cuenta la maravillosa sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido durante la madrugada. Sinceramente, las horas que había vivido con Katniss esta noche equivalían a un cursillo intensivo de seducción y artes amatorias...sexo en estado puro.

Mentiría si dijera que los chicos no me habían dado muy buenos consejos la "estupenda" mañana de Navidad en la que me obligaron a estudiarme el kamasutra. Me habían explicado las bondades de todas y cada una de esas posiciones, las que más les gustaban a las mujeres y las que nos volvían loco a nosotros...

- Peeta – susurró Kat – Sé que estás despierto...

- No, estoy dormido...- oí una risita aún sin abrir los ojos.

- Pues una parte de tu anatomía me dice que estás muuy despierto...

Abrí un ojo y parpadeé para enfocar mi mirada. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de Katniss con sus enormes ojos grises mirándome a los ojos, la sonreí de lado y luego miré hacia donde me indicó...y ahí vamos con lo que viene siendo un grandioso despertar; a la altura de mis caderas, y bajo la sábana, se podía apreciar una imponente tienda de campaña. Y será verdad...Por Dios... ¿cómo puedes volver a levantarte con la nochecita que te has pasado? Kat y yo lo hicimos tres veces contando el apasionado encuentro en la cocina...¿es que acaso no tienes límite, viciosa? Pues no, mi polla no parecía tener límite ya que cuando Katniss continuó con sus caricias la ingle me dio un violento tirón...

- No se está quieta – le dije a Kat señalando mi bulto – No se que hacer con ella, de verdad...parece que tiene vida propia la muy cabrona – Katniss se rió a carcajadas – Sí...tu te ríes porque cuando vosotras os excitais no se os nota...mira lo que nos pasa a nosotros – murmuré.

- Sí que se nos nota – se sentó en la cama a mi lado haciendo que la sábana se deslizara hasta la cintura dejándome ver sus preciosos pechos – Para empezar...las pupilas se nos dilatan, como a vosotros, hasta casi dejarnos los ojos negros por el deseo – su dedo índice trazó un camino invisible por la piel de mi brazo – Los pezones se nos endurecen hasta parecer pequeños picos – subió hasta mi cuello – Y...nos...humedecemos – susurró.

- Ya...pero para saber eso te tienen que tocar – me alzó una ceja que decía...obvio. Ah, vale...quizás...quizás quería que la tocara...

Metí la mano entre sus piernas sin perder el contacto visual. Cuando encontré sus labios húmedos e hinchados y los acaricié, Katniss cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, aunque me cogió la mano e hizo que cesara en mis caricias.

- Creo que ahora te toca disfrutar a ti, Peeta...anoche fuiste muy generoso conmigo...-dijo con los ojos entornados a través de sus pesatañas...

¿Que había sido generoso con ella? Mierda, había disfrutado cada segundo que había pasado con la cabeza entre sus piernas, de hecho...aún tenía su sabor en mis labios y eso me encantaba...Un minuto después Katniss estaba cabeceando sobre mis caderas con mi miembro en su boca. ¿Había algo de esta mujer que no me gustara? Esa boca y esa lengua eran mi perdición, joder.. Y más cuando me miró desde su posición, sacó la lengua...y la paseó por toda mi longitud consciente de que la estaba viendo perfectamente. Vale...ya. Con eso me bastó para que ese pedazo de carne viciosa dijera basta y se corriera en salvajes sacudidas...Katniss se lamió los labios y me sonrió.

- Un jodido día de estos vas a matarme, Kat – dije sin poder despegarme de esa almohada con el olor del champú de Katniss impreso – Aunque no me importaría morir de esta manera...

- Deberíamos de levantarnos. Es casi la una, ¿sabes? En cualquier momento se van a preguntar donde demonios estás...

- Espero que Finnick no habra la bocaza...Imaginate el bochorno si mis padres se entera...Hijo, ¿te han detenido? Sí, papa... ¿Por qué?...Por intentar hacer ñaca ñaca en el coche – Katniss se rio mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba desnuda hasta su armario. Se puso una bata privándome de las preciosas vistas de su cuerpo.

- ¿Ñaca ñaca? - suspiró – Ese será nuestro gran secreto, Peeta...

Una vez duchados – muy a mi pesar por separado, nota mental para la próxima vez: sexo en la ducha – y vestidos, bajamos a la cocina. Vale, si el espectáculo anoche fue dantesco...de día no tenía nombre. El charco de agua que se había formado anoche al caerse la botella aún estaba presente, las naranjas, las manzanas y los plátanos del frutero que habíamos tirado estaban esparcidos por el suelo y la cáscara del huevo y su contenido estaba desperdigado por la encimera. ¿Esto se podía definir como sexo salvaje?

- Halaaaa – dijo Kat – No recordaba que esto estuviera así de mal...- entre los dos recogimos el desastre que habíamos formado – ¿Desayunas aquí o te vas para tu casa? - preguntó mientras intentaba despegar la yema del huevo de la encimera.

- Eh...creo que no voy a poder soportar ni la resaca de Marvel ni la risilla burlona de Finck...me quedo contigo.

Cuando recogimos todo el desastre fruto de nuestro arrebato de pasión, preparamos el desayuno y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Miré a Kat mientras bebía de su café y suspiré.

- Vaya mierda – espeté.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Las vacaciones se acaban – dije pesaroso – En apenas un par de días volvemos a la rutina...De vuelta a las clases, los deberes, los exámenes...Es de locos...hasta hace poco no me gustaban los días libres de la universidad porque me aburría en casa...ahora creo que me va a faltar tiempo...

- ¿No tienes ganas de volver?

- Nah...es que...bueno, me da un poco de miedo llegar allí y que vean que el friki de Peeta se ha convertido en...

- ¿Un tío bueno? - dijo Kat con una sonrisa.

- En lo que soy ahora...No se me da muy bien ser el centro de atención...

- No te preocupes...Vas a llamar la atención, pero para bien...Que seas el centro de atención tiene algo positivo...

- ¿El qué?

- Que Delly se fijará definitivamente en tí – murmuró.

Delly... Delly... ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con Delly? Ella era una chica bonita, con las curvas donde las tenía que tener, con un pelo largo que llamaba la atención y con unos preciosos ojos verdes. Mi objetivo en toda esta historia era acostarme con ella, aunque fuera por una puta vez en mi vida...Kat se puso el reto a si misma de que lo conseguiría, conseguiría transformarme en lo que soy ahora para poder llevar a cabo mi deseo...Pero mis ganas de estar con Delly habían disminuído considerablemente. Delly había pasado de ser casi mi obsesión a ser un recuerdo perdido en algún lugar secreto de mi cabeza...Seamos sinceros, Delly era espectacular, el sueño en directo de cualquier adolescente y hombre...pero notaba que mis gustos habían cambiado sutilmente. ¿Qué coño iba yo a hacer ahora? Aunque era algo que ambos disfrutábamos – y de qué manera – era cierto que Katniss había robado muchos minutos de su tiempo para obrar este cambio en mi. ¿Quién era yo para decirle que quería dejarlo todo después de tanto esfuerzo? Ya había conseguido lo que a mi parecer era lo más dificil, había pasado de ser un frikazo a ser un tio normal y corriente y al que incluso alababan las mujeres. ¿Podría defraudar a Katniss y decirla que ya no me interesaba tanto la rubia? No, obviamente, no...Primero porque sentía que estaba fallando a Kat, ella era la única que había creído en mi cambio...y segundo...porque mi confesión podría hacer que Katniss se separara de mi antes de tiempo. ¿Qué me podría costar llevar a cabo el plan original? No es que yo quisiera nada serio con Delly, un revolcón y hasta luego, gracias...Después de estar con Delly podría volver a mis intereses actuales...¿Eso era ético? ¿Sería ético acostarme con Delly para cumplir la finalidad de esta locura...y luego intentar regresar al lado de Katniss? Ugh, me sentía un poco sucio con el simple hecho de pensarlo...así que ya me rompería la cabeza con ese tema más adelante. De todos modos, aunque intentara llevar a cabo mi alocado plan había un inconveniente que hacía que me hundiera en la mierda...yo me moría de ganas por estar al lado de Katniss como estábamos ahora...pero quizás esto solo era unilateral. Quizás sólo yo sentía esta sensación confusa en mi corazón. Ella lo pasaba bien conmigo y disfrutaba con nuestros encuentros, pero...Dios, me estaba deprimiendo por momentos por el puñetero lío que tenía en la cabeza...y aún me quedaba sufrir la vuelta a clases...Per-fec-to.

* * *

_nos leemos mañana chicas... gracias por sus comentarios..._

_mañana creo que solo subire un capitulo pero hare todo lo posible para subir dos..._

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? - dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta._

_- Muy movidas... ¿y las tuyas?_

_- Bueno...Fuimos a casa de mis abuelos...Y no he hecho otra cosa más que comerme los bizcochos de mi adorable abuela...he engordado dos kilos – sofoqué una risilla al imaginarme a Cato, el tipo duro, en compañía de su abuela – Esto...Katniss...yo quería decirte algo que se me ha estado pasando por la cabeza...he...intentado llamarte...pero prefería decírtelo en persona..._


	38. Reencuentro Con La Realidad

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 38 REENCUENTRO CON LA REALIDAD**

Como dijo Peeta, lamentablemente la vuelta a la universidad llegó demasiado pronto...aunque se podía decir que esos días de descanso los habíamos aprovechado bien. El viaje a Las Vegas, dar su merecido a Gale, enterarnos del embarazo de Annie, mi primera vez con Peeta...e incluso acabamos en la comisaría detenidos...Joder, estas vacaciones no habían podido ser más completitas, en todos los sentidos. La verdad es que no cambiaría ni un sólo minuto de este tiempo que había pasado con mis amigos...Y ahora me sentía super deprimida al tener que levantarme para ir a la puñetera universidad...

Me levanté con desgana, me duché y me puse en frente del espejo para arreglarme...Vale, era cuestión de orgullo ir super mona a clases; siempre iba muy arreglada...pero ahora no se trataba de mi sólo...ahora se trataba de una competición invisible con Delly. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era guapilla y que no estaba mal de cuerpo...la muy guarrilla...con la ropa que llevaba no me extrañaba nada que media universidad babeara por ella, incluído Peeta. Cogí las malditas tenacillas presa de un súbito ataque de furia y empecé a moldearme el pelo. Cuando tuve toda mi melena perfectamente peinada cogí mi neceser con mi maquillaje. Puse todo mi esmero en quedar perfecta. ¿Qué ropa ponerme? Arggg. Vas a ir a clases no a un jodido desfile de moda...Aún así cogí mis pantalones pitillo más estrechos que tenía, la camiseta con más escote que encontré y unos botines con tacón. Me miré en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles...pues si, para qué negarlo...estaba buena de cojones.

Dejé mi habitación para bajar hasta mi coche con mi carpeta bajo el brazo. Quince minutos después estaba aparcando en la universidad. A lo lejos pude ver a las amigas de Clove... ¿cuánto tardaría en llegar el monstruito pelinegro? Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla me sobresaltaron haciéndome recordar el momento-putada del otro día con Peeta en el coche. Al mirar me di cuenta que era Glim y no un policía con mala hostia.

- Estoy hasta los huevos y aún no hemos entrado – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vaya...veo que tenemos un buen comienzo...- miré por encima del hombro de mi amiga y vi a Marvel bostezar como un maldito hipopótamo - ¿Y el resto?

- Eso es caso a parte...- Glim rodó los ojos – A Peeta le ha dado un ligero ataque de nervios...- alcé una ceja – Está un poco nervioso porque sus compañeros cerebritos le vean tras su cambio...Annie y Finnick se han quedado un poco más para venir con él en el coche...

Como si los hubiera invocado, un minuto después el aston plateado de Peeta hizo su aparición estelar en el aparcamiento haciendo que varios ojos se girasen para verlo. Finck ayudó a salir del coche a Annie...pero Peeta seguía sentado tras el volante.

- ¿Va a salir hoy o le despegamos con agua caliente? - dijo Marvel después de bostezar de nuevo.

- Está un poco nervioso...- murmuró Annie – Y no es el único...

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - le pregunté a mi amiga.

- Se cree que van a descubrir lo...- Finck miró a ambos lados – lo nuestro – susurró – Está empeñada en que se le empieza a notar la tripa...ha engordado medio kilo...

- No, medio kilo no... seiscientos gramos...¡seiscientos gramos! - chilló la enana.

- Pequeña...eso no es por...lo que tu ya sabes – dijo Glimmer – Es por las comilonas de navidad que te has pegado...- miré el reloj.

- Mirad...voy a intentar sacar a Peeta del coche. Se está haciendo tarde...

Me despedí de los chicos con la mano y caminé con decisión hasta el volvo consciente de que al menos una docena de ojos me estaban mirando. Cuando llegué a su altura abrí las puerta del piloto. El pobre Peeta seguía agarrado al volante como Kate Winslet a ese pedazo de madera al final de Titanic; tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que estaba apretando sus manos.

- Peeta... ¿vas a salir hoy de ahí? - dije suavemente.

- ¿Es necesario? - murmuró.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo un poco de pánico escénico porque me vean así – suspiré mientras me inclinaba hacia la puerta.

- No debes de estar nervioso, Peeta. La gente te va a mirar – gimió mientras se hundía más en su asiento – Pero te va a mirar porque estás rompedor. Quizás hablen de ti durante un par de días...pero no hay nada de malo en ello...Pronto se acostumbrarán a verte así...ya lo verás...

Peeta pareció pensárselo durante un par de segundos...despegó sus manos del volante y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Cogió la mochila que tenía en el asiento de al lado y lentamente se bajó del coche. Estaba asquerosamente guapo...mierda. En serio iba a ser el puto centro de atención de todas las estudiantes de Nueva York...Me miró e hizo el amago de sonreir.

- Estoy fuera – sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- Vamos...no querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Peeta caminó a mi lado con paso un poco vacilante. Sí, vale...quizás la gente le miraba y murmuraba...pero a juzgar por las caras extasiadas de las chicas podía deducir que el cambio era de buen agrado.

- ¿Quién es ese? - murmuró una chica a nuestras espaldas.

- Es...es... ¿el friki?

- No puede ser...mira qué culo...Ese no puede ser el friki Mellark...

Grrrrr. Mierda. Aún no había puesto un pie en la universidad y ya estaba que me comía las uñas por los malditos comentarios de las chicas. ¿Esto iba a ser así hoy? Porque no creía que pudiera aguantar muchos comentarios sobre el culo de Peeta...niñatas bobas...Instintivamente me agarré del brazo de Peeta de manera sutil.

- ¿Bien? - le susurré.

- Bueno...me...me están mirando...

- Ya...y las chicas que venían detrás de nosotros iban hablando de tu culo...- abrió mucho los ojos - ¿De qué te sorprendes? Te recuerdo que Glim te hizo la revisión técnica y te dió un diez en glúteos – sonrió avergonzado.

- Gracias por echarme una mano ahí fuera, Kat...si no fuera por tí aún seguiría ahí dentro...- dijo cuando llegamos al cruce de pasillos en el que se dividían las facultades- Por cierto...no te he dicho lo guapa que estás hoy – desvié la mirada.

- Gracias...- si supieras que me he vestido así por ti...- y tranquilo, Peeta...lo vas a hacer muy bien...

Le besé en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de las chicas que alababan el culo de Peeta y me fui hasta mi primera clase. Entonces empecé a sentirme mal por la lejanía de Peeta...y me sentía como una imbecil por eso. Era evidente que la vida de Peeta en la universidad iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante; ahora mismo estaba a la altura de sus hermanos en cuanto personalidad y físico. Peeta era un chico muy interesante y, después de ese cambio interior tan interesante, estaba segura que iban a empezar a salirle amistades de todos lados. Eso incluía a las chicas. A toda esa panda de imbéciles descerebradas y de cabezas huecas...

Entré a la clase y me senté en el mismo sitio de siempre. Varios chicos me saludaron con la cabeza, pero ninguno de ellos llamaba mi atención como antes...hasta que apareció Cato. El rubio entró por la puerta con ese aire de chico malo que le caracterizaba. Hoy llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra. Cuando me vio sonrió y avanzó hacia mi.

- Hola, Kat...- desvió su mirada desde mis ojos a mi escote – Estás muy...buenorra...

- Gracias – rodé los ojos y le sonreí.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? - dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- Muy movidas... ¿y las tuyas?

- Bueno...Fuimos a casa de mi abuela...Y no he hecho otra cosa más que comerme los bizcochos de mi adorable abuela...he engordado dos kilos – sofoqué una risilla al imaginarme a Cato, el tipo duro, en compañía de su abuela – Esto...Katniss...yo quería decirte algo que se me ha estado pasando por la cabeza...he...intentado llamarte...pero prefería decírtelo en persona...

- Chicos, sentaos – dijo el profesor interrumpiendo a Cato – Empezamos la clase...- miré a Cato.

- ¿Luego...luego podrías sacar un ratito para hablar conmigo?

- Claro...

El resto de la clase mi mente quedó dividida en dos cosas...lo que me quería decir Cato, vete tu a saber...y qué demonios estaría haciendo Peeta y con quien. Así que se puede deducir que no le hice mucho caso al profesor...cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, me despedí rápidamente de Cato y fui hasta mi taquilla para recoger mis libros de la próxima hora. Por el pasillo pude ver a Finck pegado a su móvil.

- ¿Qué demonios os pasa con los móviles? - Finnick despegó los ojos de la pantallita y me miró angustiado - ¿Pasa algo?

- Estoy un poco ansioso por Annie, ¿sabes?

- ¿Le pasa algo?

No...es que...bueno, quizás estoy pecando de sobreprotector...Le he mandado un mensaje y me ha mandado a la mierda – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has dicho? - Finck se rascó la cabeza.

- Bueno...quizás era el décimo mensaje que la mando esta mañana...- no pude aguantar la risa.

- No me extraña que te mande a la mierda, Finn...No seas tan plasta con ella, déjala su espacio, ¿vale?

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón...

- Anda, mira quien está por aquí...- miré por encima del hombro y vi a Clove. Oh, la gran Clove...gilipollas...Esta vez venía sola – Me había acostumbrado durante las vacaciones a no ver a nadie golfeando...en el fondo te he echado de menos...- batió las pestañas inocentemente.

- Finnick – dije ignorándola – ¿Te acuerdas que el otro día comentamos que el zorro estaba en peligro de extinción? - el pobre me miró confundido – Pues no nos tenemos que preocupar...aquí tenemos una zorra para perpetuar la especie...eso si se decide a copular con el macho – batí las cejas de manera exagerada imitándola a ella.

- Vaya...veo que vienes con un humor mucho más fino que antes, querida...- se acercó a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia – Sabes que conmigo tienes las de perder...siempre ha sido así.

- Pues no me toques los cojones, querida – dije remarcando esa palabra.

- Clove, has interrumpido una conversación privada – espetó Finn – Eres tu la que siempre empieza las broncas...Voy a ser educado aunque no te lo mereces, te voy a pedir por favor que dejes a Katniss en paz...- Clove le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

- Finnick siempre tan caballeroso...tu tampoco deberías de meterte conmigo...

- No te tengo miedo – dijo mi amigo furioso. Clove se mordió el labio y sonrió.

- Está bien...os dejo para que sigais con esa conversación taaan privada...

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Finn y yo nos miramos y suspiramos. Siempre era lo mismo, era ella la que siempre venía a provocarme...si lo que quería era que un día yo perdiera los nervios podía esperar sentada; la conocía perfectamente y no la iba a dar el gusto de cometer un error que me dejara a mi como la mala de la historia. En el fondo me gustó tener este encontronazo con Clove...me había recordado que teníamos una cuenta pendiente con ella...iba a intentar por todos los medios que a Clove se le cayera la máscara delante de todo el mundo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tranquilo, Peeta...sí, vale...la gente te está mirando...y está murmurando...Pero tu tranquilo, puedes con ello. No les mires...oh, puedes usar esa técnica que usan muchos oradores cuando tienen que dar un discurso...Imagínate a la gente que está a tu alrededor desnuda para evitar tu propia vergüenza...ugh, Tom se puso en medio de mi campo visual haciendo que me imaginara a mi compañero del club de ciencias tan desnudo como le parió su madre...vale, esta era una técnica de mierda...y asquerosa en algunos casos. Tom me llegaba por los hombros, era un chico bajito, enclenque y debilucho con gafas de pasta como las que yo había llevado hacía apenas unas semanas...La verdad es que visto desde fuera no era el mejor look...Tom me miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño examinándome desde todos los ángulos. Rodé los ojos mientras sacaba la funda de mis gafas de la mochila. Cuando me las puse Tom ahogó un grito.

- ¡Ahi va! Eres tu de verdad...- me quité las gafas ya que llevaba puestas las lentillas.

- Sí, soy yo – murmuré mientras me sentaba en mi mesa con mi compañero al lado.

- ¿Qué...qué te ha pasado? - dijo recolocándose las gafas y señalando mi atuendo.

- Nada...simplemente he cambiado de look.

- ¿Has...cambiado de look? - Tom se remetió unos mechones de pelo invisibles detrás de las orejas. Era una especie de tic, ya que él llevaba el pelo tan engominado y pegado como yo mismo lo había llevado - ¿Desde cuando te interesan a ti esos rollos?

- No es que me interese...- me encogí de hombros mientras sacaba mis libros – Simplemente he querido mejorar un poco - Sally, una chica que iba a nuestra clase, se acercó a mi y soltó una risilla tonta antes de hablar.

- ¿Peeta? - levanté la mirada e intente sonreir – Wow...vaya cambio...Estás...increíble – fruncí el ceño e impedí por todos los medios reirme por el tono que esa chica estaba usando conmigo – He pensado que...quizás...podríamos hacer las prácticas del laboratorio juntos...y eso – me sonrió de nuevo.

- Eh...bueno...normalmente las hago con Tom – la cara de decepción de esa chica le llegó a los pies – Quizás para la próxima.

- Oh, lo tendré en cuenta...Chao...- me fue mientras me saludaba con la mano. Tom no me quitaba ojo de encima.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunté a mi amigo.

- Nada...es que...estás super raro. Ya estabas raro antes de las fiestas, pero ahora...Esa ropa, esas lentillas... ¡Tu pelo! - dijo horrorizado.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi pelo?

- ¡No te has peinado! ¡Mírate! - rodé los ojos.

- Sí, me he peinado, de hecho me he tirado diez minutos delante del espejo para peinarme...

- Cielos...estás muuuy raro...

Sí, bueno...en eso no le iba a llevar la contraria a Tom. Estaba extraño...aún no me acostumbraba a que me mirara la gente de esa manera...Quiero decir...antes me miraban para burlarse de mi peinado, de mis gafas o de mi en general. Ahora me miraban con los ojos como platos e incluso las chicas se acercaban a mi para ser mi pareja de laboratorio. Eso tenía gracia teniendo en cuenta que la tal Sally apenas había reparado en mi en los meses que llevaba en su misma clase. Jesús...lo que podía hacer ropa nueva y peinarse de otra manera...

La mañana no se me estaba haciendo tan horrible y pesada como imaginé en un primer momento; aunque la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas eran pocos los que se acercaban a mi directamente, cosa que prefería. En el fondo tenía ganas de que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder estar con los chicos...y, evidentemente, para ver de nuevo a Kat. Demasiadas horas juntos durante las vacaciones habían hecho que mi mente creara una dependencia hacia ella.

Gracias a Dios la ansiada hora del descanso llegó pronto. Fui a mi taquilla a dejar las cosas y caminé con rapidez hasta la cafetería. Por el pasillo me encontré a Annie.

- ¿Qué tal tu primera mañana d. dC? - miré a mi hermana extrañado.

- ¿d. dC?

- Sí, después del cambio – se partió de risa ella sola con su broma – Joder, Peeta...quita esa cara de muermo...bastante tengo con...- en su teléfono sonó un mensaje – Con esto...Es el mensaje número quince que me manda mi pesado novio...

- Sólo se preocupa por ti...

- Ya...al menos sus mensajes me vienen bien para cotillear...Kat ha tenido un encuentro con Clove – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Debo preocuparme? - Annie sonrió.

- Nah...Finn estaba ahí para que la sangre no llegara al río...la muy putona ha vuelto a insultar a Kat...Dios, las ganas que tengo de poder pillarla en algo realmente oscuro...

- Esperemos que eso pase...- murmuré.

- Bueno, no me has contestado... ¿Qué tal tu mañana con tu nuevo yo? - me pasé la mano por el pelo.

- Rara...mis compañeros del club de ciencias dicen que estoy raro...y una chica de mi clase se ha ofrecido para ser mi pareja de laboratorio...- Annie se rió a carcajadas.

- Acostumbrate a esto, hermanito...A partir de ahora es lo que te espera...- dijo palmeándome la espalda.

Menos mal que me encontré a mi querida hermana por el camino; al entrar por la puerta varias personas, la mayoría chicas, nos miraron. Arggg. No me gustaba que me mirara así la gente. Me ponía muy nervioso...y cuando me pongo nervioso me da por tartamudear...o por tropezarme...Gracias a los cielos llegué a la mesa sano y salvo. Finnick y Glimmer ya estaban sentados ojeando la materia que iban a dar durante el próximo trimestre. Marvel llegó poco depués con una bandeja de comida más grande que él.

- Así que zorri Clove ya ha hecho su aparición estelar – murmuró Glim – Si yo hubiera estado ahí le habría dejado el pelo liso...

- Hay que intentar planear algo para pillarla – dijo Finck.

- Va todas las tardes a la biblioteca y luego al comité estudiantil...de ahí podemos sacar algo – dijo Marvel esparciendo el contenido de su boca.

- ¿Tú como sabes eso? - preguntó Glim. Marvel miró a ambos lados.

- Eh...´Peeta dijo que iba a la biblioteca...él mismo la ha visto allí...

- Ya...pero no dijo nada de lo del comité estudiantil – dijo Finck con los ojos entrecerrados. Marvel dejó de masticar.

- Pues...eso lo habré oido por...ahí...Joder, no me mireis así...Yo también tengo oídos...

- ¿Y Katniss? - pregunté un poco ansioso porque aún no estuviera con nosotros.

- Pues...

La puerta de la cafetería se habrió. Por ella entraron Katniss y Cato. Cato...me había olvidado de ese puñetero chico. Me hierve la sangre al recordar el primer día que empezó toda la locura de las clases...ese día lo hicieron en un puto baño en los vestuarios...Arggg. Verla ahora con ese tipo no me hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Kat y él se quedaron de pie hablando durante unos minutos más. Cato hablaba sin parar mientras Katniss asentía...En un punto determinado de la conversación Cato se puso rojo y Kat desvió la mirada. ¿De qué demonios estarían hablando?

Cato la cogió por la barbilla para que le mirase...y luego la acarició la cara...Podía subirme a las paredes y aún así no describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Kat se acercó a su cara...y para mi alivio le besó en la mejilla. Las chicas sonrieron cuando Katniss llegó a nuestra mesa.

- Vaya... ¿qué te ha dicho Cato para ganarse un beso tuyo? - dijo Finck sonriendo.

- Bueno...- Kat me miró y suspiró – Es un poco raro...

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté ansioso por saber más.

- Porque me ha dicho que...cree que se está enamorando de mi...

Mierda...

* * *

_Ohhh, ¿qué os parece la declaración de Cato? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi?_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- No...me ha dicho que por mi sentaría la cabeza...quería...quería tener una relación formal...conmigo – las chicas silbaron._

_- ¿Y qué le has dicho? - me preguntó Marvel sonriendo._

_- ¿Cómo que qué le ha dicho? Evidentemente le habrá dicho que ni de coña, ¿no? - espetó Peeta mirándome fijamente..._


	39. Celos Y Mas Celos

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 39 CELOS Y MÁS CELOS**

No veía la hora de que llegara el momento del descanso y dejar los pasillos y las clases repletas de niñatas; en el tiempo que llevábamos esa mañana en la universidad ya me habían preguntado tres chicas por Peeta..."el friki que ya no es friki". Vamos...no me jodas. Después de casi tres horas de escuchar los chismorreos y los piropos a Peeta mi nivel de mala leche rozaba el segundo piso...Y aún me quedaba hablar con Cato. Sinceramente, le había notado un poco raro. Cato era una persona que lo que te tenía que decir, te lo decía en la cara; para bien y para mal...Así que no me encajaba mucho que Cato se andara con rodeos porque no era su estilo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...Cuando salí de mi última clase antes del almuerzo me encontré con el rubio en la puerta esperándome. Cuando me vio me sonrió.

- Hey... ¿vas a la cafetería?

- Claro, allí están los chicos esperándome. llegar a su coleta.

- Soy toda oídos.

- Bueno...verás...Como te he dicho me he pasado las vacaciones en casa de mi abuela y...ya sabes – rodó los ojos – No ha hecho más que darme la paliza preguntándome a todas horas que cuando voy a buscar una buena chica y todo el rollo ese...una novia – alzó las cejas – Lo primero que le dije a mi abuela es que yo no era de ese tipo de chicos... ¡nada de compromisos! Pero las palabras de mi abuela me dejaron algo tocado...Me...me hizo replantearme mi...modo de vida – asentí despacio.

- ¿Te estás replanteando convertirte en un chico serio y formal? - Cato sonrió avergonzado.

- Supongo que...sí.

- Pues supongo que me alegro...

- Eh...ya...hay segunda parte de a historia...la más vergonzosa – agachó la cabeza.

- Dime...

- Es que...bueno...cuando empecé a pensar en sentar un poco la cabeza...me vino una persona a la mente. Es una chica muy guapa, con una gran personalidad y...nos lo hemos pasado muy bien las veces que hemos estado juntos...o al menos eso me ha parecido a mi...

- ¿La conozco? - dije mientras Cato me sujetaba la puerta para entrar a la cafetería para entrar.

- En realidad sí...eres tu – en estos momentos mi boca se podía asemejar a la entrada de un tunel; abierta completamente – Quiero decir...quiero decir que tú fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé. Eres...eres mi ideal de chica, ¿sabes? - rió sin ganas – Mierda, todo este tiempo teniéndote delante y me tengo que dar cuenta de esto durante las vacaciones de Navidad en casa de mi abuela y comiendo bizcochos como un jodido cerdo...me he dado cuenta de que me empiezas a gustar en serio, Katniss...sé que llevamos una temporada que no coincidimos mucho pero...creo...creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Oh Dios, Oh Dios... ¿de todos los momentos que habíamos pasado, en vertical y en horizontal, Cato tenía que soltar la bomba aquí y ahora? ¿Justo en medio de esta crisis sentimental tiene que venir este pedazo de hombre y decirme esto? Dios mío... ¿te caigo mal o me haces esto porque soy una pecadora empedernida? Miré a Cato...Ashhhh. El muy cabrón podía ser el ideal de la mitad de las chicas de la universidad, era un chico duro, con su chaqueta de cuero y esos andares de chulito que no dejan indiferente a nadie...Ahora lamentablemente la otra mitad de la población femenina de este centro babeaba por Peeta...y yo era una más de ese cincuenta por ciento que se decantaba por el "no friki". Suspiré enfadada. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi? Lo más sencillo sería dejar el pacto con Peeta, dejar de ser su profesora, su folla-amiga o lo que fuéramos; lo más fácil sería acabar con todo y empezar algo con Cato ya que parecía totalmente sincero en sus palabras...pero a mi no me gustaba lo fácil. Yo tenía que buscar siempre de lo dificil lo imposible...así me iba en la vida. Miré a Cato. El pobre me estaba mirando como un perrito abandonado en medio de la carretera en un día de lluvia...Mierda, yo no era del tipo de persona que va jugando con los demás. No podía hacerlo. No podría jugar con Cato para olvidarme de Peeta...porque tampoco me quería alejar de él. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo...

- Por tu cara deduzco que no sientes lo mismo...- susurró.

- No es eso...eres un tío de puta madre pero...

- Pero no soy lo suficiente para ti – me cortó.

- Cállate y déjame terminar, ¿quieres? No es eso...Si esto me lo hubieras dicho dos meses antes quizás habría intentado algo contigo...Es cierto que tu y yo nos lo hemos pasado bien juntos...Pero ahora, justo ahora...No sería sincera contigo, Cato...me ha empezado a gustar una persona – sonreí sin ganas – Y no soy correspondida...Me han dado varios consejos, me han dicho que lo intente...que intente conquistar a esa persona...- Cato asintió.

- ¿Y lo vas a hacer?

- Como te he dicho...lo voy a intentar...aunque la cosa está muy dificil.

- Vale...ugh. He llegado un poco tarde...- se rascó la frente – Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar mi arrebato sentimental – me reí por lo bajo.

- Tu has aguantado el mío...

- Mierda...mira, si ese chico es tan imbecil como para no ver a la pedazo de chica que tiene delante...yo...yo...estaré aquí, ¿vale? - alzó la mano y me acarició lentamente la cara - Para lo que quieras...

Arrgg. Cada frase que decía Cato hacía que peor me sintiese. No lo pude evitar, me acerqué a él y le besé en la mejilla.

- Muchas gracias, Cato...eres genial – sonrió a medias.

- Ya sabes...aquí me tienes...

Observé a Cato mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde se sentaba con sus amigos. A veces la vida era muy perra...En nuestra mesa ya estaban todos sentados...y todos me miraban. Ugh, debía de tener cara de shockeada total...avancé hacia ellos intentando poner mi mejor cara de normalidad.

- Vaya... ¿qué te ha dicho Cato para ganarse un beso tuyo? - me dijo Finn sonriendo. No sabía exactamente si se reía por lo de Cato o por lo del otro día...

- Bueno...Es un poco raro...- miré a Peeta. Había dejado de comerse su almuerzo para mirarme. Suspiré como una imbecil.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque me ha dicho que...cree que está enamorando de mi...- silencio...y más silencio.

- ¿Te estaba vacilando, cierto? - preguntó Glim.

- No... me ha dicho que por mi sentaría la cabeza...quería...quería tener una relación formal...conmigo – las chicas silbaron.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho? - me preguntó Marvel sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que qué le ha dicho? Evidentemente le habrá dicho que ni de coña, ¿no? - espetó Peeta mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Por qué dices evidentemente, Peeta?

- Porque tu no puedes estar con Peeta – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Y por qué no puede estar con Cato? - preguntó Glim sonriendo.

- Eso... ¿por qué te pones así, hermanito? - dijo Alice.

- Pues...porque...tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Eres mi profesora – susurró – Quedamos en que no estaríamos con otras personas mientras durara el trato – oh, así que era eso...por un mísero segundo pensé que podría estar celoso...pero siempre me toca darme la hostia para comprobar que lo que sentía por Peeta era unilateral.

- Pero ese trato no va a durar siempre, Peeta – dije un poco enfadada – Llegará un punto en el que tu decidas volar solo. Probablemente Delly intentará tener algo contigo, tu aceptarás...podrá durar una noche o diez años...eso me da igual...El caso es que después de todo esto tu tendrás tu vida...y yo tengo que tener la mía...- los chicos nos miraron como si nos estuvieramos tirando una pelota invisible. Peeta carraspeó incómodo.

- Lo siento...supongo que tienes razón...- se pasó la mano por el pelo - Eh...me voy un rato fuera a que me dé el aire...

Peeta se levantó ante nuestra atenta mirada. Perfecto. Los chicos estaba aún callados asimilando el tira y afloja que habían presenciando entre Peeta y yo...joder, de tanto tirar y aflojar de la cuerda un día de estos se nos iba a romper en las narices...y mucho me temía que la gran perjudicada iba a ser yo...

- Eh... ¿se puede saber qué coño ha desayunado este? - preguntó Marvel señalando la puerta por donde se acababa de ir Peeta.

- Supongo que está muy nervioso por la vuelta a clases y todo eso...- dijo Glimmer como si nada – O puede que esté celoso – no lo pude evitar, le lancé una mirada envenenada a mi amiga.

- Ya se lo que le pasa – dijo Finn como si hubiera encontrado agua en Marte – Sí, está celoso...teníais un trato...Nada de terceras personas mientras durasen las clases, joder...es normal. Peeta no querrá comerse las babas de Cato – los chicos pusieron cara de asco.

- La pregunta es otra – dijo Annie poniendo cara de interesante – La cuestión es... ¿intentarías tener algo con Cato de no estar metida hasta el cuello con las clases de Peeta? - venga, coño...no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que martillearme la cabeza a preguntas idiotas, ¿a que no?

- A ver...Cato es... ¿cómo decirlo? El chulito que todas querríamos tener, ¿sabes? Pero no...no es lo que busco.

- Ah...¿pero estás buscando algo? - dijo Glim con una sonrisa de hiena – Y yo que pensé que ya lo habías encontrado...- sí, en estos momentos me vi capaz de tirarle la botella de agua a la cabeza...llena.

- Ni he encontrado nada ni, estoy buscando, ni nada de nada, joder...- suspiré – Cato y yo...no creo que eso durase mucho, así que no. No intentaría nada con Cato...Ahora, si me disculpais...me voy fuera...

Huí antes de que a Glimmer se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de seguir soltando indirectas directas. Mierda, si seguía así al final los chicos iban a acabar enterándose de que...bueno, de que igual me gustaba un poquito Peeta. Vale, no...no me gustaba un poquito...me gustaba más de lo que podía y quería reconocer. No me quería ni imaginar mi cara y mi vergüenza si Peeta se enterara en estos momentos de lo que sentía por él. Lo peor que me podía pasar ahora mismo es que Peet se alejara de mi por mis estúpidos sentimientos, eso...eso no lo podría aguantar ahora...Caminé hasta la parte de atrás de la cafetería donde había unos bancos y unas mesas por si los estudiantes preferían comer al aire libre. Afortunadamente el cielo gris y la amenaza de lluvia hacían de este sitio un lugar apartado y solitario...sin espectadores...Peeta estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Cuando sintió mi presencia alzó la mirada y suspiró.

- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

- Supongo – se encogió de hombros – Es que...mira, no se lo que me ha pasado ahí dentro...supongo que sigo nervioso por todo el rollo de la vuelta a clases y todo eso...- el aire despeinó su pelo haciendo que un mechón rebelde cayera sobre sus cejas. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de pasar las manos por ese maravilloso pelo y...respira, estúpida Katniss...

- Tranquilo, es normal...Demasiado cambios y situaciones nuevas en poco tiempo...

- Creo...creo que igual me he puesto un poco celoso – abrí mucho los ojos...y Peeta se sobresaltó al ver mi gesto – A ver...no celoso en el sentido más...estricto de la palabra...no celoso de...bueno, no por nada, simplemente...arggg – se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso – No celoso de...posesivo...celoso...de...de...

- ¿De qué? - le apremié.

- Bueno, ahora estás conmigo...quiero decir, estamos en esto de las clases o pacto de folla-amigos...como quieras llamarlo – suspiró – No me gusta compartir, eso es todo...

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno teniendo una lucha interna con su mente...Vale, Peeta estaba celoso, pero no celoso de...amor. ¿Entonces por qué cojones estaba celoso? Cuando alguien tiene celos es porque hay sentimientos de por medio...como por ejemplo en mi caso...Pero ese es otro tema. ¿Por qué Peeta estaba celoso de Cato si él sólo me veía como una amiga con derecho a roce? No lo entendía. En absoluto...

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Peeta.

- ¿Qué? - le miré confundida.

- Cato... ¿te gusta? - suspiré.

- Cato es prototipo ideal de cualquier chica de esta universidad...es guapo, es malote, es chulito...

- Folla bien – miré a Peeta con la boca abierta – Tú misma lo dijiste..."folla como nadie" – dijo en un intento por imitar mi voz.

- Bueno...sí, folla bien... ¿y qué?

- Supongo que eso es un punto positivo en la lista de las bondades de Cato – murmuró chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Cato?

- ¿Que qué es lo que me pasa? Que no me gusta para ti, no...no le veo sentando la cabeza como él dice...te mereces alguien mucho mejor que Cato – dijo mirándome con la plenitud de su mirada azul.

- Creo que tienes mejor concepto de mi del que en realidad es – Peeta me miró ceñudo.

- Tu no te ves a ti misma, Katniss...eres mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo escultural – reprimí las ganas de sonreir ante las palabras de Peeta... ¿había dicho cuerpo escultural? - Aunque estés empeñada en no mostrar tu interior...- suspiró – Tu interior es una pasada, Kat...eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, eres atenta, comprensiva, cariñosa...apasionada y entregada – recé porque mis mejillas no se colorearan de rojo – Tú si que eres el ideal de cualquier hombre...así que te mereces una persona mil veces mejor que Cato, necesitas alguien a tu lado que te quiera y que te cuide – bajó la mirada – El cabrón que esté a tu lado va a ser un hijo de puta con suerte – sonreí con tristeza.

- No me veo a mi misma siendo mimada y querida, Peeta...ya te lo dije, yo no estoy hecha para el amor sincero...Me...me estoy deprimiendo, ¿sabes? Podríamos cambiar de tema – dije removiéndome incómoda sobre la mesa de madera.

- Por nada del mundo permitiría que una chica como tu se deprimiera en mi presencia – dijo sonriendo.

- No me hagas la pelota, Mellark...

Me miró de arriba abajo parándose un poco más de tiempo en mis pechos. ¿Qué tenía la mirada de Peeta que me encendía de esa manera? Sus ojos me hicieron un repaso de los que dejan huella sin dejar ni una zona de mi cuerpo por revisar. Cuando llegó a mis ojos se sonrojó ligeramente cuando vió que le miraba con atención.

- Te lo he dicho antes...y te lo vuelvo a repetir – se lamió el labio inferior – Estás muy apetecible...- sonreí como una idiota por las palabras de Peeta.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Te lo puedo demostrar...

Miró a ambos lados y cuando comprobó que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi para que me levantara de la mesa. Sí, llevame donde quieras, cariño...Peeta casi me arrastró por la parte trasera de la cafetería hasta la pequeña cabaña donde el jardinero guardaba los utensilios para cuidar los jardines de la universidad. Y nos metió dentro. Oh sí. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y me arrinconó en una de las paredes cubiertas de tijeras de podar, regaderas y un montón de abono para el cesped. ¿A quién le importa aguantar este olor de mierda si tiene a Peeta Mellark para ella sola? Pffff, a mi no. Peeta se acercó a mi hasta pegar su cuerpo al mío.

- Ese escote es demasiado comprometedor, Kat – susurró contra mi oreja – No me extrañaría nada que más de uno de tropezara por mirarte las tetas – ahogué una risilla.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Mmmm – deslizó un dedo por la unión de mis pechos – Este canalillo me hace tener pensamientos perversos, ¿lo sabías? - oh, oh, oh...si seguía hablando de esa manera íbamos a faltar a clases durante las dos próximas horas...

- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos? - susurré.

- Ya te los explicaré en otro momento...

Se lanzó a mis labios de manera casi animal...y a mi bien que me gustaba eso...Delineó el contorno de mis labios con su fabulosa lengua haciéndome jadear de manera casi gutural. Peeta empujó sus caderas contra las mías dejándome sentir el grado de excitación que sentía.

- Por Dios, Peeta...- gemí – No me hagas esto – susurré.

Peeta me ignoró ya que metió las manos por dentro de mi jersey. Acarició y jugó, primero con un pecho...luego con el otro haciendo que mis pezones dolieran de manera literal por la excitación al rozarse con el sujetador. Yo por mi parte no dejaba de besar su cuello, la línea de la mandíbula...y mis manos no se podían estar quietas...Peeta dejó la parte superior de mi cuerpo para centrarse de cintura para abajo. Mátame que me duele menos. Intentó meter su cálida mano por dentro de mis pantalones, pero estaban tan estrechos que no pudo. Putos pantalones de mierda...Desistió de su tarea para intentar tocarme por encima de la tela...pero nada, los vaqueros no nos lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

- Mierda – se separó de mis labios - ¿Esto que es? ¿Un pantalón o un puto cinturón de castidad? - me reí por su cara de frutración, aunque yo no estaba mucho mejor que él. Me había excitado como una perraca...- Podrías...- sonrió con malicia – Podrías hacerme un favor...

- Dime – murmuré mientras pasaba mis manos por ese trasero taaaan perfecto.

- Mañana ponte falda – gruñó – Hacer esto aquí me da morbo.

De nuevo...Oh sí. Peeta se estaba convirtiendo por momentos en una puta bomba sexual...mi bomba sexual porque hasta que no apareciera Delly a joderme este momento...ese cuerpo, ese culo y esa polla eran para mi. Peeta se separó de mi a regañadientes y me colocó el jersey.

- Salgamos de aquí antes de que te arranque esos vaqueros, Preciosa...

Me había quedado con las ganas...aunque mañana iba a hacer todo lo posible por acabar lo que habíamos empezado aquí. Sí, ya...podíamos hacerlo en mi casa...pero tener sexo aquí, con Peeta...rodeados de alumnos...sí, era una pervertida de mierda, pero me daba morbo. Y al parecer a él también. Me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a salir sin tropezarme de ese pedazo de caseta...hasta que Peeta se paró de golpe haciendo que me chocara con los rotundos músculos de su espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Schhhhh, mira – me susurró.

Marvel estaba a escasos metros de nosotros. Por un momento pensé que nos podía haber pillado...pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Tenía la oreja pegada a su móvil, como venía siendo costumbre últimamente. Peeta me arrastró un par de metros más para escondernos en unos arbustos; desde ahí le veíamos y, sobre todo, le oíamos mejor.

- ¿Vamos a espiar a tu hermano? - susurré contra el hombro de Peeta.

- No... sólo vamos a escuchar su conversación – rodé los ojos.

_- Sí...ya_ – decía Marvel – _eso es lo que quiero..._

- Me siento un poco mal al escuchar esto, Peeta...

_- No me digas esas cosas...vas a hacer que me emocione como un gilipollas, la verdad es que nunca pensé que me pudieras hablar de sentimientos de esta manera...-_Peeta y yo nos miramos – _La verdad es que me gustaría ayudarte...sí...Hablando de lo nuestro...los chicos empiezan a sospechar...y Glim también...Y no me gustaria que mi novia se enterase de lo nuestro..._

_-_¿De qué demonios está hablando? - me preguntó Peeta.

_- La verdad es que no se que haría sin ti...Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo...sí...no, ella lo entenderá...antes o después Glim tiene que entender que tu y yo tenemos cada vez más relación...pero por ahora es mejor mantener todo en secreto...Ok, vale...luego te llamo...Chao..._

Marvel colgó el teléfono y desapareció de nuevo dentro de la cafetería. Peeta y yo nos miramos con el signo de interrogación pintado en la cara.

- Eh...yo no quiero decir nada, pero...

- Pero parece ser que mi hermano le está poniendo los cuernos a Glim...

- Mierda – espeté...

* * *

_hola aqui estan los dos nuevos capitulos... siento decirles que me tengo que ir de viaje por mi trabajo... mi vuelo sale hoy por la tarde-noche y estare de regreso jueves o viernes... aun asi intentare actualizar en cuanto tenga un espacio de tiempo... aunque no prometo nada... perdon... upsss..._

_gracias por sus comentarios y alas que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas..._

_besos y abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- No es eso...es que últimamente no me enseñas nada nuevo..._

_- ¿Nada nuevo?_

_- Sí, nada nuevo sobre sexo...creo que así no voy a avanzar mucho – dijo mordiéndose el labio para no reirse._

_- ¿Quieres...quieres que te enseñe cosas nuevas? - asintió - No sabes lo que me has pedido..._


	40. Empieza La Guerra

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**40 EMPIEZA LA GUERRA**

Katniss y yo nos quedamos detrás de esos arbustos congelados en nuestro sitio. ¿Cómo podían cambiar las cosas de un segundo a otro? Apenas cinco minutos antes Kat y yo nos estabamos metiendo mano en la caseta del jardinero...¡la caseta del jardinero! En fin...si no llega a ser por esos preciosos pero incómodos vaqueros de Kat ahora estaríamos follando como conejos en esa caseta de mierda. Pero, caprichos del destino...Katniss y yo teníamos que escuchar esa misteriosa y acusadora conversación. Podía acusar a mi hermano de poco serio, bromista, capullo y toca pelotas...pero infiel no y menos con Glim. Estaba loco por esa chica, se complementaban de lujo...pero al parecer mi hermano no tenía suficiente. Fuera quien fuese la otra persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea era una persona de confianza de mi hermano, que a Glim lo le iba a hacer ni puta gracia y que debían de mantener lo que tuvieran entre ellos en el más absoluto hermetismo. Miré a Kat confundido...ehhhh, vale...si yo lo estaba flipando Katniss no estaba mucho mejor. En estos momentos tenía en su cara una expresión a lo WTF.

- ¿Tu crees...tu crees que Marvel tiene...algo con alguien que no sea Glimmer? - me preguntó.

- No se – me arrasqué la cabeza – Pero esa conversación no me ha gustado nada...el simple hecho de querer ocultarle algo a su novia ya me hace sospechar...

- Sí...lo que pasa es que...wow, simplemente no me imagino a Marvel poniéndole los cuernos a Glim...no.

- ¿Crees que se lo debemos de decir? - Kat pareció pensárselo...pero negó con la cabeza.

- Nah...todo esto es sospechoso, pero...¿y si nos equivocamos?

- En eso tienes razón, pero recuerda que tu misma has dicho que Glimmer está mosqueada...De hecho, Marvel está rarisimo...ya no se que pensar...

- Mierda...es tu hermano, pero como esté engañando a mi amiga no va a tener calles suficientes en Nueva York para correr...- sonreí ante la cara de mala hostia de Kat – Sí, no me mires así...Y tendría suerte si le pillara yo primero...no se de lo que es capaz de hacer Finck si se entera que alguien está haciendo daño a su hermana...- fruncí el ceño.

- Ugh, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

- Cuando oímos el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso, Kat y yo salimos de nuestro improvisado escondite y caminamos hacia la cafetería. Los chicos estaban recogiendo sus mochilas para ir a sus respectivas clases.

- ¡Cuanto habeis tardado! - dijo Annie – arvel ha ido a buscaros, pero no os ha visto...- Kat y yo entrecerramos los ojos para mirar a Marvel.

- Estábamos hablando de cosas nuestras...- dijo Katniss traladrando con la mirada a mi hermano.

- Eso está bien – dijo Marvel con una sonrisa – No queremos ni disputas ni riñas – sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran.

- Eso...- espetó Kat – No queremos malentendidos...de ningún tipo...

- Es que quería decirte que esta tarde vamos a hacer tarde de chicas – dijo Annie saltando.

- ¿Hoy? Pero si mañana tenemos clases y...

- Se me ha antojado, Katniss – Kat rodó los ojos - ¿Qué? Venga, así nos evadimos un poco de nuestro primer día de clases...- mi adorable hermana hizo un puchero de los suyos...

- Está bien – dijo Kat – Pero luego no pretendas liarme...me darán igual tus pucheritos y tus ojitos tiernos, me marcharé pronto a casa hagas lo que hagas - Annie se acercó a ella y la besó.

- Pues como todos estamos super felices... ¡vayamos a clases!

El muy capullo de Marvel cogió su carpeta y se marchó tan feliz a su próxima clase. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo siendo consciente del engaño hacia Glim? Me despedí de Kat y de los chicos, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a ir hasta mi nueva clase, aunque un tirón en mi manga me lo impidió. Pensé que era Katniss y...gracias a los cielos que no le solté ninguna guarrada o frase salida de tono. Era Glim. Y me miraba super preocupada.

- Peeta...yo quería hablar un momentito contigo...-se retorció las manos – Es sobre Marvel...- yyyy ahí vaaamos.

- Dime... ¿qué me quieres decir? - la animé mientras caminábamos por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de varios alumnos que no nos quitaban ojo. De todas formas me imaginaba lo que la rubia me quería preguntar...

- Bueno...esto se lo he comentado a Kat. He decidido no decirle nada a Annie por su...por lo suyo – susurró – Veo a Marvel muy raro...creo...creo que me oculta algo...

Ay, ay, ay... ¿y ahora qué le digo yo? Primero, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo mentir; siempre me pillaron en las pocas mentiras que había soltado a lo largo de mi vida, era pésimo. Y segundo, sabía perfectamente que Marvel le ocultaba algo...porque lo acababa de escuchar de su bocaza. Mierda. Y ahora Glim me miraba con esos ojos verdes preocupados por el idiota de mi hermano. Doble mierda. Suspiré en un intento vano por recolocar mis ideas.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasa? - Glim se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar.

- Creo que me está engañando, Peeta...- suspiró – No de despega del jodido móvil, todo el puto día con los mensajitos...y cuando le pregunto quién es...me dice que es un amigo. ¡Un amigo! Qué típico...

- ¿Has...has intentado hablar con él de esto? - Glimmer rodó los ojos.

- Estamos hablando de Marvel, si le saco el tema y estoy equivocada...puede ser la ecatombe – asentí entendiendo su punto – ¿Crees...crees que podrías preguntarle...algo? - suspiré sonoramente.

- ¿Qué quieres que le pregunte, Glim?

- Pues...pues me encataría saber quien demonios es la persona con la que se mensajea tanto, ¿sabes? Estoy hasta los cojones del móvil, de los mensajes y de su puta madre.

- Mira, no te prometo nada...pero intentaré sonsacarle algo.

- Eres un cielo, Peeta – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sí, soy un cielo...y me había metido en un serio dilema. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que preguntarle a Marvel? Oye, hermano...que he oído una conversación tuya en la que parecía que le estabas poniendo los cuernos a tu novia... ¿te importa confirmarmelo? Ni de coña. Joder, para ser el primer día de clases estaba resultando ser una auténtica mierda y llena de bombazos. Jesús... ¿qué más podría pasar hoy? ¿Que se cayera un puñetero meteorito en nuestro aparcamiento? La declaración de amor de Cato hacia Katniss me había dejado literamente sin palabras...aunque le entendía perfectamente al capullo ese. Kat reunía todas las condiciones para que un chico cayera a sus pies...y, aunque me costara reconocerlo, el hijo de puta era el tío más atractivo de la universidad...al menos hasta hoy. Podría parecer un creído de mierda, que lo era, pero podía asegurar que a Cato le había salido un duro competidor. Yo mismo. La verdad es que no me importaba mucho las opinión de las demás chicas hacia mi...los suspiros y los piropos de esas chicas de ahí fuera se los podía quedar Cato para él solito. En lo que sí competiría con él era por Katniss. Cato no era lo suficientemente bueno para Kat, ella no podía acabar con un chico como él...¿Y podría acabar con un chico como tu? ¿Un chico que estaba usando sus encuentros como clases de entrenamiento para follarse a otra? Vale, quizás no fuera un dechado de virtudes, pero si en mi mano estaba evitar que Cato acabara al lado de Katniss sí lo haría...como el puto egoísta que era.

Y el tema de Marvel...bueno. Si mi hermano le intentara engañar a Glim me sabía de un chico cobrizo tranquilo y pacífico al que no le importaría dar una tregua a su serenidad para cortarle los huevos. Dios, ¿acaso te vuelvo a caer mal para que me pongas en medio de todo los dilemas o qué?

OoooOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias a Dios que sólo me quedaban unos minutos para salir; el día se me estaba haciendo jodidamente largo...y extraño. Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que ya no te extrañaba nada; podría pasar un enanito verde por delante de mi y ni inmutarme. Aunque aún quedaba mucho día y una tarde de chicas por delante. Si Annie seguía con estos extraños antojos...apaga y vamonos. Iba a ser el embarazo más duro, largo y pesado de toda la historia de la humanidad. Aunque para pesado Jonh. ¿Por qué este tío siempre se tenía que sentar a mi lado en mi clase de filología?

- Vaya cambio el de...Peeta...- asentí – Porque se llama Peeta, ¿no es así? Es que...como siempre le llamábamos el cuatro ojos o el friki...- giré lentamente la cabeza y le lancé a John rayos y centellas por los ojos. Definitivamente el día no iba a mejor – Perdona, perdona...es tu amigo, lo siento...no le llamaré de nuevo friki...- parecía que se iba a callar pero...- Luego dile que Delly ha estado buscándole – arrrgggg.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues eso...que Delly ha estado preguntando por él...no se para qué – sonrió de manera imbécil...como todo él – Bueno, me lo puedo imaginar...cuando una chica como Delly se interesa demasiado en un chico – movió las cejas sugerentemente – Ya sabes para qué es...¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Peeta y Delly...

Ya se sabe para qué es...idiota de mierda. Me hacía una idea del motivo que Delly tenía para buscar a Peeta; quería follársele hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, la muy guarra...Al parecer Peeta estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo; el cambio había sido todo un éxito entre las chicas y estaba ignorando a Delly de puta madre con su consiguiente interés hacia él. Grrrr. Si John no dejaba de hablar de Delly y sus intenciones con Peeta era capaz de morderle un ojo al muy gilipollas. Arrrg. Si es que ya estaba tardando en dar señales de vida; lo que me extrañaba mucho era que Delly aún no hubiese hecho acto de presencia entre nosotros...más bien delante de Peeta. Se podía decir que estaba haciendo una cuenta regresiva en la que al final habria una cita entre Peeta y Delly...y su consiguiente noche de sexo puro y duro. Me hervía la sangre al imaginarme a Delly con Peeta, en las misma situaciones en las que yo había estado con él hasta el momento. Y había momentos en los que me apetecía luchar por él...y otros en los que no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¿Quién era yo para interponerme entre Peeta y su seuño erotico festivo de Delly? Joder, esto se estaba poniendo negro por momentos.

Gracias a Dios el timbre sonó liberándome de John y de sus cotilleos. Jesús, no había conocido persona que pudiera hablar más que ese tipo. Recogí mis cosas a la velocidad de la luz y salí disparada de allí antes de que se le ocurriera otra cosa que decirme. Los chicos ya estaba en el aparcamiento, la única que quedaba por llegar era Annie.

- ¿No está tardando mucho? - dijo Finn nervioso – Joder, no se por qué no la he hecho caso. Debería de haber ido a buscarla a su clase – todos rodamos los ojos.

- No seas paranoico, Finnick...al final te va a mandar a tomar por culo – dijo Marvel.

- Lo ha hecho – reconoció Finn – Me ha mandado tres veces a la mierda y dos a tomar por culo...

- No me extraña – murmuré. Finnick suspiró aliviado cuando Annie llegó hasta nosotros – Menos mal que has llegado...un poco más y tu novio llama a las fuerzas especiales para que fueran a buscarte...

- Por Dios, Finnick...estaba en el baño...

- ¿Vomitando? - dijo angustiado.

- No, vaciando mi puta vejiga – todos nos reímos – Cálmate un poco, cariño...me vas a volver loca...

- Eso es dificil, enana...ya lo estás...– espetó Marvel – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí, pero nos vemos en un rato – dijo Glim – a mi también me apetece la tarde de chicas – intentó sonreir pero no le salió muy bien el gesto. Mucho me temía que tenía que ver con Marvel su estado de ánimo.

- Está bien, voy a ir a casa a cambiarme por algo un poco más...cómodo – Peeta sonrió de lado, capullo creído...

- Si, harías bien en ponerte cómoda...esos vaqueros parecen muy ceñidos...Da la sensación de que no te deja tener libertad de movimientos...- dijo apoyado contra su coche.

Entonces me acordé de la conversación/monólogo que había tenido con John. ¿Debía de decirle a Peeta que Delly le había estado buscando? La Katniss buena me decía que sí, que se lo dijera y que él hiciera lo que quisiera. La Katniss mala me decía que me callara la boca como la zorra que era...¿A quién hacer caso? La respuesta era muy sencilla y muy obvia. Haría caso a la Katniss mala. En este momento me sentía tan mala que juraría que me estaban empezando a crecer el rabo y los cuernos rojos. A la mierda. No le diría nada...aunque era inevitable que tarde o temprano esos dos coincidieran. Vale, gracias a mi iba a ser más tarde que temprano.

- ¿A las cinco en mi casa? - dijo Annie despertándome de mi paranoia mental.

- Claro, ahí estaré.

Las dos parejas se metieron en el Hummer de Marvel dejándonos a Peeta y a mi solos. Peeta sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a mi.

- ¿Así que te vas a poner algo más...cómodo? - asentí mientras sonreía.

- Si, pero no creas que lo hago por ti...estoy harta de ir todo el día tan sumamente apretada...

- A favor de esos pantalones tengo que decir que te quedan de vicio...pero son terriblemente incómodos para meterte mano...así que estaré encantado si te pones otra cosa – susurró.

- Esta tarde no tienes nada que hacer conmigo...es tarde de chicas – frunció el ceño – Así que si quieres hacer algo tendrá que ser mañana...- le pasé el dedo por la línea de la mandíbula – Quizás te haga caso y me ponga falda...- tuve la satisfacción de ver a Peeta tragar en seco.

- Mierda – murmuró - ¿Cómo haces para calentarme de esa manera tan solo con la voz? - me reí bajito – Lo que me pasa es que me tienes abandonado – abrí los ojos mucho y le miré con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? Estoy pasando más tiempo contigo que con las chicas...

- No es eso...es que últimamente no me enseñas nada nuevo...

- ¿Nada nuevo?

- Sí, nada nuevo sobre sexo...creo que así no voy a avanzar mucho – dijo mordiéndose el labio para no reirse.

- ¿Quieres...quieres que te enseñe cosas nuevas? - asintió - No sabes lo que me has pedido – gruñí – Al final vas a acabar quemándote, Peeta.

- No me das miedo, preciosa – susurró muy cerca de mi.

- Deberías tenerme miedo – dije siguiendo el juego.

- Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me marche...al final vamos a tener que llamar a los bomberos – sonreí mientras me acercaba para besarle en la mejilla.

- En un rato nos vemos...

Esperé como una idiota a que se marchara en ese precioso aston nuevo. Nota mental: terminar lo que un día empezamos en el aston...eso sí, en un lugar un poco más discreto que el del otro día...Metí mi mochila y mi carpeta en el coche. Me iba a montar en el asiento de piloto cuando vi a Delly delante de mi. Ese día llevaba puestos unos pantalones muy parecidos a los míos y una camiseta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Cuando al fin la miré me sonrió de manera exagerada. Genial...la persona que más ganas tenía de ver...

- Hola, Katniss... ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? - fruncí el ceño.

- Eh... ¿bien? - Delly sonrió aún más.

- ¡Me alegro! Oye... ¿tus amigos ya se han marchado?

- Sí... ¿por? - la cara de decepción le llevó al suelo.

- Bueno...quería ver a Peet – alcé una ceja por el diminutivo – Está tan...cool – suspiró de manera exagerada – llevo todo el día queriendo verle de cerca, de hecho me he cruzado un par de veces con él por los pasillos, pero al parecer no me ha visto...- vale, Peeta...te estás trabajando de puta madre la técnica de ignorarla...- ¿Crees...crees que si le invito a tomar algo – movió las cejas justo como lo había hecho Jonh minutos antes – aceptara? - suspiré como loca por irme de allí.

- No lo sé, saldrías de dudas si se lo dices a él mismo...

- Oh, claro – sonrió tontamente – Seguiré tu consejo… ¡mañana mismo intentaré hablar con él!

Observé a Delly mientras se largaba de allí tan contenta como unas castañuelas. Hija de puta con suerte. Era oficial... Delly sacaba sus armas...y yo las mías. Defininitivamente había empezado la guerra.

* * *

_Oh, oh...la guerra ha empezado... ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Creeis que Delly se lanzará al cuello de Peeta?_

_siento no poder actualizar tan rapido como quisiera pero estoy en un lugar sin internet... ahorita bajamos a la ciudad y estamos en un cafe y hay internet asi que aprovecho para actualizar... espero les agrade este capitulo... gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir... espero les llegue la alerta de este capitulo porque creo que estaba fallando... gracias XkanakoX... por tu apoyo... hare todo lo posible por actualizar otro capitulo mas tarde antes de volver alas montañas_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a tres chicas histéricas peleando por un teléfono. No cualquier teléfono. Era el de Marvel. Toma ya._

_- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?_

_Las chicas dejaron de pelear entre ellas para mirarme con horror. Joder, a las pobres les faltaba poner las manos en alto como si estuvieran delante de la policía y las hubieran pillado haciendo cosas malas..._


	41. En Busca Del Movil Perdido

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 41 EN BUSCA DEL MÓVIL PERDIDO**

Llegué a mi casa un poquito de mala hostia. El encuentro con Delly me había dejado un mal sabor de boca de la leche; la muy guarra quería follarse a Peeta e iba a empezar su táctica mañana mismo. Me parecía de puta madre porque yo iba a empezar esta tarde. Jódete Delly. Decidí darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme esos bonitos pero incómodos pantalones. Escogí de mi armario unos pantalones de sport y una camiseta de algodón; sí, ya...vale...quizás esa no era la ropa más sexy del mundo, pero era cómoda y ancha, justo para que la mano de Peeta entrara por donde quisiera.

Íbamos a tener tarde de chicas, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Cotilleos, chismorreos y quizás algún que otro tratamiento de belleza de los que hacía Annie. Normalmente eso nos llevaría toda la santa tarde, pero yo iba a sacar tiempo de donde fuera para estar un rato a solas con Peeta. El muy cabrón había dicho que no le enseñaba nada nuevo...pues iba a tener un mini máster en sexo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa de los Mellark me abrió el mismo Peeta. Mmm, con esa camisa gris y esos vaqueros estaba para morderle todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese perfecto cuerpo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin dejarme pasar y sonrió de lado mientras miraba mi atuendo.

- ¿Intentas provocarme, Kat? - fruncí el ceño.

- Me parece que no llevo mi ropa más sexy, Peeta – dije intentando sonar despreocupada.

- Pues a mi me parece provocadora, ahora sí que podría meter la mano sin dificultad bajo esos pantalones...

Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos de gusto, lo que hice en cambio fue apartarle de mi camino de un codazo en el estómago. Chulito de mierda...como me ponía las cosas que me decía...Atravesé el salón y vi a Marvel y a Finick enfrascados de lleno en una partida a la Play Station. Peeta se unió al grupo.

- ¿Tu también juegas? - abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Ni de coña...no hay quien juegue con ninguno de estos dos. La última vez que jugué con ellos me dio un tirón en el dedo...- estuve tentada a preguntarle en qué dedo le dio el tirón, pero me mordí la lengua.

- Voy...arriba...

Sí, mejor...huye de ese salón para no ver al jodido Peeta Mellark en ese sofá de cuero blanco...en el que no te importaría darle un par de meneos de los buenos...Cabeceé para no seguir con esa línea de pensamientos ya que si seguía por ahí podría acabar con un caso severo de combustión espontánea. Fui hasta la habitación de Annie. La duende le estaba limando las uñas a Glim mientras escuchaban a todo trapo a Katy Perry.

- ¿Has visto la falda de Gloss? Dios, la sentaba como el culo – Annie se rió de su propia frase.

- ¿Ya estais destripando a la gente? - dije mientras apartaba el set de manicura para sentarme con ellas.

- Sí, ya sabes que el primer día de clases es muy fructífero. Parece que la gente se relaja después de las fiestas...y me llevan unos modelitos horrorosos – Glim y yo rodamos los ojos.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido el primer día a vosotras?

- Yo no he podido estar más agobiada...Finck no hace más que llamarme y mandarme mensajes...

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta...le he dicho que no sea tan pesado...- dije mientras miraba un esmalte de uñas.

- Está un poco nervioso...mañana tengo una ecografía y evidentemente va a venir...está muy emocionado porque va a ver por prímera vez a su hijo – a Glimmer y a mi se nos escapó al unísono un pegajoso "awww" – Espero que me digan que es niña – Annie sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

- ¿No es un poco pronto para saberlo? - preguntó Glim – De todas formas da igual el sexo...lo importate es que nazca sano, ¿no?

- Sí, eso sobre todo...pero quiero que sea niña porque ya he visto unos vestidos increíbles – Glim y yo nos miramos – Y quiero hacerle coletitas, y trenzas y la quiero poner esos adorables calcetines con volantitos y...

- Hey, hey...para un poco, ¿no? Deja que tu hijo respire un poco, le vas a estresar antes de tiempo...que aún le llevas dentro, joder – Annie sonrió tontamente.

- Quizás estoy un poco espectante...sólo es eso...

- Así que mañana no vas a clases...- dije mientras me pintaba las uñas de un intenso color rojo.

- Tengo la revisión a primera hora, así que faltaré solo a las dos primeras clases...

- Annie...- la llamó Glim - ¿Por qué...por qué no nos traes esa maravillosa crema que te has comprado para las estrías y nos la enseñas? - miré a Glim extrañada.

- La tengo en el bolso...está en la cocina... ¡Bajo en un momento y os la subo!

Se fue dando saltitos, como siempre, dejándonos a Glim y a mi solas. Glimmer se sopló las uñas rosa fosforito que Annie le había pintado y se acercó a mi. Vale, se avecinaba una confidencia...

- Sigo preocupada por el comportamiento de Marvel – dijo Glim sin parar de mover las manos para que se le secaran las uñas – Esta mañana, cuando te has ido a buscar a Peeta...él ha salido y ha estado un buen rato fuera... ¡y se ha llevado su puto móvil! Me estoy empezando a desesperar en serio, Kat...

Me mordí el mabio presa de un ataque de remordimiento. Peeta y yo habíamos escuchado esa conversación...una conversación muy comprometedora. Arrg. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Le decía a mi amiga lo que había escuchado? ¿Sería capaz de romperle el corazón sin saber si era verdad o no el motivo del cambio de actitud de Marvel?

- He decidido algo – miré de nuevo a Glim...seguía moviendo las manos de manera impulsiva...- Voy a coger ese jodido móvil y voy a averigüar que se trae entre manos...

- ¿Que vas a coger el móvil de quien? - dijo Annie desde la puerta. Nuestra amiga traía una cajita con lo que parecía ser la famosa crema. Uffff, a Annie no le podíamos decir en estos momentos lo que sospechábamos; se llevaría un disgusto y en su estado no era lo ideal. ¿Y ahora qué coño le decíamos?

- Eh...

- Eh...Glimmer...Gli quiere...

- Quiero...mirar el móvil de...- ambas nos miramos.

- De Marvel – dije finalmente provovando que Glim abriera los ojos de forma exagerada.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Annie sin moverse de la puerta.

- Pues...porque...cree que...que le está preparando una sorpresa – por el rabillo del ojo vi que Glim asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Una sorpresa? Awww, que bien... ¡me uno a la caza del móvil! - dijo dando palmitas. Glim y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

- Pues vale...- murmuré - ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- ¿Como que cómo lo hacemos? La cosa es fácil – dijo Annie como si fuera obvio – Glim le entretiene y nosotras cazamos el móvil.

Dicho así parecía hasta fácil, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que ese teléfono siempre iba pegado a Marvel, casi parecía una extensión más de su enorme cuerpo. La cosa iba a estar difícil, pero lo íbamos a intentar. Las tres bajamos las escaleras para ir "en busca del móvil perdido", tal y como Annie había bautizado nuestra próxima misión. Cuando llegamos al salón los chicos seguían de la misma manera, aunque Peeta se había separado un poco de Finnick y Marvel para leer un libro. Alzó la mirada y nos sonrió.

- ¿Ya habeis acabado vuestra tarde de chicas? No me lo puedo creer...

- No, solo hemos venido a...a...- quizás deberíamos de haber preparado un poco mejor lo que íbamos a hacer y a decir...

- Las chicas y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre ese juego de la Play – señalé la tele – Annie dice que Finn es capaz de pasarse el nível dieciseis más rapido que Marvel.

- Este juego sólo tiene hasta el nivel quince – rodé los ojos.

- Cómo sea – gruñí.

- Yo puedo ganar al rubiales con un dedo – dijo Marvel muy pagado de si mismo – Me llaman dedos rápidos, ¿verdad, Bebe? - dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas – Vamos, quiero que las chicas vean por ellas mismas de que te puedo patear el culo...

Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. Dios mío...si quieres tocarles su punto débil tócales la Play Station...Oteé el salón en busca del dichoso aparato de los cojones; ahora sólo nos faltaba que Marvel se hubiera guardado el teléfono en alguno de sus bolsillos...pero no. Ahí estana en una esquinita de la mesa baja del salón. Le hice un gesto a Glim y disimuladamente me senté en el suelo, como si quisiera ver más de cerca la "interesantísima" partida de los chicos.

- No me des codazos, cabrón. Eso es trampa – dijo Finn.

En ese momento de pseudo pelea entre los chicos alargué la mano y como una puta ladrona me llevé el teléfono...y justo en ese momento ganó Marvel la partida. Guau...demasiado fácil...

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡He ganado! Soy la hostia...- dijo sonriendo mientras enseñaba todos sus dientes.

- Has hecho trampa...- se quejó Finn – Me has dado un codazo de cojones...estoy seguro de que me has dejado marca – dijo sobándose en brazo.

- Eh...nosotras nos vamos a seguir con nuestra tarde de chicas...- dije mientras me guardaba el móvil de manera disimulada – Aquí os dejamos...Marvel...eres un crack, tío...

Las chicas y yo subimos las escaleras como si tuviéramos un maldito petardo en nuestros traseros. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Annie cerramos la puerta y saqué el móvil. Las tres miramos el aparato como si lo viéramos por primera vez.

- Yo lo miro – dijimos Annie y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Quizás debería de mirar yo, ¿no? - dijo Glim, intentó coger el teléfono, pero yo fui más rápida - ¡Trae aquí eso, zorrona!

- No, yo lo miro...- Annie se estiró en un vano intento por alcanzarme – Tu no hagas esfuerzos que no puedes – Annie se quedó quieta y me miró taladrándome con la mirada.

- Dame el puto móvil, Kat – negué con la cabeza. Quería comprobar antes si a Glimmer se le rompería el corazón o no con lo que íbamos a descubrir en ese teléfono...y por esos mismos gritos y gruñidos no oímos la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? - oh, oh...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Definitivamente las chicas estaban muy raras. A ellas nunca les había interesado quien de los dos chicos era más rápido con la videoconsola...hasta que vi a Kat hacer un movimiento extraño sobre la mesa. ¿Era mi vista o se había llevado algo de manera disimulada? Tan pronto como llegaron al salón se marcharon, dejando a los chicos enfrascados en una de muchas revanchas y a mi muy confundido. Dejé el libro que estaba leyendo y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi hermana. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí dentro? No era capaz de escuchar ninguna frase en condiciones ya que las chicas no hablaban, gritaban como histéricas. Vale, iba a hacer algo que ningún hombre en sus cabales debería de hacer...Iba a interrumpir una tarde de chicas...que Dios me ayudase...

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a tres chicas histéricas peleando por un teléfono. No cualquier teléfono. Era el de Marvel. Toma ya.

- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

Las chicas dejaron de pelear entre ellas para mirarme con horror. Joder, a las pobres les faltaba poner las manos en alto como si estuvieran delante de la policía y las hubieran pillado haciendo cosas malas...

- Eh...joder...- murmuró Kat.

- Estamos intentando averiguar de qué se trata la sorpresa que le quiere dar Marvel a Glim - dijo Annie sonriendo.

Oh, oh...ahora lo entendí todo. Estas tres pequeñas ladronas habían robado el teléfono de mi hermano...pero no para descubrir esa "sorpresa". De hecho lo que podían descubrir al abrir el menú de ese móvil podía ser una putada. Miré a Kat con el móvil entre las manos...qué coño. De dos zancadas llegué hasta ella y con una facilidad pasmosa le arrebaté el aparato.

- ¿Qué coño haces, Peeta? - dijo Kat furiosa – Nos ha costado un triunfo coger el dichoso móvil.

- No vas a mirar el móvil de mi hermano...- las chicas me miraron como si me quisieran ahogar – no lo vas a hacer tu...porque lo voy a hacer yo – sus caras pasaron de la furia a la total incredulidad.

Corrí hasta la puerta y eché el pestillo para que no nos molestara nadie. Aunque si Marvel se daba cuenta de que le faltaba su estupendo móvil no dudaría ni un minuto en echar la puerta abajo.

- Eres un cotillo de mierda – me dijo Kat.

Pues mira quién fue a hablar...- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama a su lado – Por cierto, que sepas que como ladrona no vales una mierda – Katniss rodó los ojos.

- ¿Se me ha notado mucho?

- Te ha faltado decirle a Marvel, "perdona, hermano oso...pero me voy a llevar tu móvil para cotillearlo un poquito...si eso dentro de un rato te lo devuelvo" – rodó los ojos.

- Venga, abre de una puñetera vez el teléfono...- dijo Annie saltando – Estoy deseosa de saber qué esconde...

- Y yo también – murmuró Glim.

Mierda...Kat y yo nos miramos. Ella y yo habíamos escuchado esa conversación de Marvel con...con vete tu a saber quien...La verdad es que la cosa no pintaba bien. Arg, estaba nervioso y no podía entender por qué. Bueno...sí. Me había colado en a una tarde de chicas, aquí estaba yo compartiendo confidencias y secretitos...lo único que me faltaba era pintarme las uñas del mismo color horroroso que Glim.

Con toda la calma que pude reunir abrí el famoso teléfono. ¿Por dónde empezar? Podría mirar el registro de llamadas, pero decidí empezar por los mensajes. Sintiéndome el ser más culpable por estar mirando una cosa privada de mi hermano abrí la carpetita que decía mensajes. Al empezar todo parecía bastante normal...uno de Finnick, uno de información, otro de una llamada perdida de Glim, uno de Catrina...espera, espera...¿Un mensaje de Catrina? ¿Quién coño era Catrina? Miré a Kat y le hice un gesto con la cara. Ambos suspiramos.

_Me encanta lo que estamos haciendo, aunque me siento un poco culpable. No es mi estilo hacer las cosas a escondidas...pero sin duda está mereciendo la pena. C._

_Estoy un poco triste, pero gracias a ti he vuelto a sonreir. Eres un chico genial, la verdad es que ahora mismo solo te tengo a ti. Muchas gracias por lo que me das. C._

_Tengo algo que tu quieres, ¿podríamos quedar un día de esta semana en la cafetería de Billy? Creéme, lo que te voy a enseñar te va a gustar, mucho. C._

Y lo "mejor" no eran los mensajes recibidos, sino el último enviado...

_¿Me va a gustar más que lo que me enseñaste el otro día? Mmm, estoy deseando verlo...M._

Le pasé el móvil a Katniss para que ella misma leyera los mensajes que recibía mi hermano de esa tal Catrina. Las caras de Kat mientras leía eran un poema. Cuando terminó Glim le arrebató el teléfono...y casi pude oir el "crack" cuando su corazón se partió. Mierda, mierda...Glimmer nos miró con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien me puede decir cual es la sorpresa? - dijo la pobre Annie sin enterarse de nada.

- La sorpresa...- susurró Glim con rabia – La sorpresa me la va a dar a mi...en la cafetería de Billy – Kat y yo abrimos los ojos – Cuando sepa cuando ha quedado, claro...

- ¿Vas a ir?

- Por supuesto que voy a ir...al final la sorpresa nos la vamos a llevar todos...

Glimmer se despidió con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y se marchó de la habitación. Miramos a Annie, que aún seguía maquinando posibles sorpresas.

- Creo que con esto damos por terminada la tarde de chicas, ¿no? - Kat asintió con gesto grave en la cara.

- Sí...la tarde de chicas ha concluído...- murmuró.

Cogí el teléfono para volver a dejarle en su sitio. Katniss y yo bajamos las escaleras en silencio acompañados de Annie. Los chicos seguían en lo que parecía ser su decimo octava partida, así que Marvel no se enteró cuando volví a dejar el móvil en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

- ¿Glimmer ya se ha ido? - Marvel asintió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

- A-ha...me ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer...

- Qué bien – espetó Kat – Yo también me voy – dijo mientras le hacía la mirada del tigre e mi hermano, pero este ni se enteró.

- Te acompaño.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y salí con Kat a la tarde fresca de primeros de enero.

- ¿Quién demonios es Catrina? - preguntó Kat.

- No tengo ni puta idea, en mis clases no conozco ninguna...puede que ambos coincidan en empresariales...- Katniss asintió.

- No me puedo creer lo que le leído...espero que Glim no haga ninguna tontería en medio de un ataque de celos y rabia...Quizás debería de llamarla.

Katniss se apartó un poco para llamar a Glim. La cara de Kat pasó por varios gestos y expresiones. Dos minutos después colgó y vino hacia mi mientras andábamos hacia su casa.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bueno...dice que se va enterar de quien es esa golfilla de Catrina, que cuando se entere de cuando es la cita va a ir a la cafetería de Billy y que la va a arrastrar, que no va a dejar ni un solo pelo en su cabeza. Y después va a retorcerle los huevos a Marvel hasta que cante como una soprano – silbé entre acojonado y alucinado – Sí, palabras textuales...

- Joder...quizás deberíamos de convencerla para que no vaya allí, quizás debería de hablar con Marvel antes y...

- Si, intenta tu que Glim entre en razón...es imposible...

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - dije justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Katniss.

- Pues yo voy a acompañar a Glim...espero poder con ella en el caso de que salga su vena asesina...- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Puedo ir contigo...- Kat me sonrió.

- Eso te lo agradecería...sobre todo ahora que no podemos contar con Annie...no quiero que se altere...- sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Eres mucho más adorable de lo que aparentas, Katniss...- me miró con los ojos entornados.

- Puedo demostrarte lo adorable que soy...- le miré sin entender – Esta mañana me has dicho que no te enseño nada nuevo...entra ahora mismo a mi casa que voy a hacer que los ojos se te den la vuelta de placer...- dijo con un susurro totalmente sensual...

* * *

_Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... espero sea de su agrado_

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- Espera, espera...- susurró con dificultad._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Quiero jugar un poco...- rodé los ojos._

_- Ni mi polla ni yo estamos para juegos, Katniss – su risa musical inundó ese salón._

_- Creéme... lo que quiero enseñarte os va a gustar a los dos – le miré ansioso por seguir, por moverme, por hundirme en ella como un animal..._


	42. Matricula De Honor Para Peeta

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 42 MATRICULA DE HONOR PARA PEETA**

Sí, eso es...respira, respira...cabronazo con suerte...Kat me estaba mirando con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Mi cara debía de ser un poema. ¿Qué puta cara quería que tuviera después de decirme esas cosas? Me había dicho que los ojos se me iban a dar la vuelta de placer. Oh, yeah... Miré el cuerpo de Katniss mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Bueno...Kat tenía razón, la ropa que llevaba no era ni de lejos la más sexy que tenía, de eso estaba seguro, pero...¿y a mi qué coño me importaba la ropa si no le iba a durar mucho tiempo puesta? Una vez dentro de su casa seguí a Katniss mirando como un puto pervertido el movimiento de sus caderas. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda...Oh, para ya, ¿quieres?

Kat fue hasta la cocina. Oh. My. God. Esa cocina...estaba más que claro que no iba a volver a ver con los mismos ojos a la graciosa gallinita-huevera que tenía Katniss en un rincón de la encimera; la pobre no aguantó la presión de nuestro arrebato de pasión...

- ¿Quieres algo de...?

Por tu bien...- la corté – Salgamos de la cocina si no quieres que te tumbe de nuevo en la encimera...

La cara de Kat pasó del total asombro a una enorme sonrisa...Bieeeen, vamos bieeeeen. Pasó por mi lado haciendo que su perfume de fresas dejara un rastro que seguí como un gilipollas. Cuando llegamos al salón Katniss se paró en el medio y puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Y bien? - la miré confundido.

- Como que... ¿y bien?

- Me dijiste que últimamente no te enseño nada nuevo...eso me hace sentirme como la más miserable de las profesoras – hizo un tierno puchero y...y me tuve que aguantar las ganas de acortar las distancias y morder ese labio inferior tan carnoso...- Se te está poniendo cara de salido, Peeta – parpadeé varias veces y la miré a los ojos avergonzado.

- Si, bueno...es que tus labios me distraen...me hacen tener pensamientos pecaminosos...como tu escote...- Kat se acercó a mi.

- ¿Tienes pensamientos guarros con mi escote, Peets? - asentí rápidamente con la cabeza como el poseso que era – Lo vas a flipar, Mellark...

No me dio tiempo a preguntarla cómo y dónde lo iba a flipar ya que se lanzó a mis labios mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Vaaaaleeee, ya si eso descubriría por mi mismo esas múltiples maneras de fliparlo...Mis manos pasaron de su cintura a ese redondo y precioso culo. Masajeé sus nalgas hasta que Kat gimió sobre mi boca. De un tirón muy poco sutil la quité esa camiseta ancha que llevaba y acaricié su bien formado escote por encima del sujetador.

- O te quitas esa camisa a la de ya o te la arranco yo misma – murmuró contra mi cuello.

No la contesté, simplemente me limité a abrir los brazos para dejar trabajar a Kat sobre mis botones. Sinceramente, no me hubiera importado nada que me los arrancara...pero las sutiles caricias de Kat sobre la piel de mi torso eran jodidamente buenas así que aguante como un campeón hasta que se deshizo de la puñetera prenda. Paseó sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta la línea de vello que se perdía bajo mis pantalones. Ni te cuento lo que se me había formado en mi ropa interior a esas alturas...

- No tengo muy claro si arrastrarte escaleras arriba o tirarte sobre mi sofá – gruñó contra mi boca; miré de reojo el enorme sofá de Kat y...¡a la mierda!

- Creo que me quedo con el sofá...

Katniss sonrió ampliamente antes de quitarse ella misma los pantalones. Si, si, sí...su ropa no había sido la más espectacular, pero ese pequeño tanga verde...mmmm, arg. No me importaría nada quitárselo con los dientes. O directamente arrancárselo...Kat me empujó con suavidad hasta el sofá, hasta que la parte trasera de mis rodillas tocaron el mueble haciendo que me sentara de golpe. No tardó ni dos segundos en sentarse a horcajadas. Sobre mi polla.

- Buscamos los mejores sitios para follar, ¿eh? - dijo mientras se movía encima de mi. Aún conservaba mis vaqueros...a saber por cuanto tiempo...- La cocina, el sofá...el coche, la caseta del jardinero...

- Te equivocas – dije mientras la desabrochaba el sujetador – En mi coche no hemos follado...y lo de la caseta del jardinero ha sido un pre calentamiento...- tiré el sujetador sin mirar donde caía y pasé las manos por sus pechos hasta que los pezones se le endurecieron.

- Joder – susurró – Eh...lo del coche tiene solución...

- Quiero estrenarlo – la corté. Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo cerraba los ojos por mis palabras – Y la caseta esa de mierda también...

Aproveché cuando Katniss arqueó la espalda para lamerle los pezones. Sentir esa pequeña punta erecta, ese jodido piercing tan caliente sobre mi lengua hacía que mi ingle saltara como una puta loca. Kat se agarró a mi cuello y jadeó sobre él. Alargó sus manos hacia la cremallera de mi pantalón y...y ahi vamos. Esos dedos sobre la tela de mis boxers eran increíbles, pero podían serlo más. Me levanté lo justo y necesario para quitarme los vaqueros. Miré hacia abajo. Uy...pues sí, yo estaba que reventaba, de hecho el pequeño – ahora no tan pequeño – Peeta jr. estaba empezando a asomar a través de mi ropa interior pidiendo atención de la buena. Ansioso...Centrate un poco en Katniss, cabrón...Abarqué su sexo con la mano aún con el pequeño tanga de por medio. Daba igual porque ya estaba mojado. Muy mojado. Katniss se movió contra mi mano al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba mi miembro.

- Nos sobra ropa, Mellark.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Deslicé esa pequeña prenda que me separaba del paraíso de su cuerpo e hice lo propio con la mía. Cuando Kat se volvió a poner encima de mi jadeé por la sensación de su centro húmedo contra mi cuerpo.

- Ahora te quiero encima – me susurró.

Bueno... ¿qué decir? Ahora mismo bailaría la conga en pelotas si me lo pidiese...La tumbé en el mullido sofá mientras me colocaba cobre ella. La visión de su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo bajo el mío me hizo temblar de anticipación. Esos pechos tan firmes, ese estómago plano, ese lunar en la cadera que me llamaba a lamerlo...La besé despacio, sintiendo su lengua contra la mía, sus dientes en mis labios, sus uñas en mi nuca...Ay...Me preparé para penetrarla, me coloqué en su entrada y...

- Espera, espera...- susurró con dificultad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero jugar un poco...- rodé los ojos.

- Ni mi polla ni yo estamos para juegos, preciosa – su risa musical inundó ese salón.

- Creéme...lo que quiero enseñarte os va a gustar a los dos – le miré ansioso por seguir, por moverme, por hundirme en ella como un animal – Sube por mi cuerpo...- hice lo que me pidió aunque no entendí el fin – Más...más...

Kat dejó de hablar cuando mi pene quedó en medio de sus pechos. ¿Iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? La sonrisa maligna de Katniss hizo que mis testículos vibraran.

- Es algo nuevo – susurró mientras ella misma se tocaba los pechos – Y se que te va a gustar...- pasó su dedo índice por toda mi longitud – Bueno...os va a gustar...

Mmmm, ñam, ñam...Estaba sin palabras. Aunque de todas formas en ese momento no tenía pensado usar la boca para hablar. Apoyé un pie sobre el frío suelo mientras me las apañaba para colocar mi otra pierna en el sofá. Kat no hacía más que reirse por mi cara. Normal, debía de parecer un rinoceronte en celo mientras intentaba coger la postura para deslizar mi ansioso pene entre los pechos de Katniss y...sí, ouch. Kat se empezó a descojonar de mi cuando mi trasero aterrizo sobre el suelo. Me había dado una hostia de las que hacen historia por hacer equilibrismos en el sofá.

- Por Dios, ¿es que me tiene que pasar a mi de todo? - esa frase sólo sirvió para que Katniss se riera más de mi. Yo también me estaría riendo de mi caída si no fuera porque tenía un problema rígido de veinte centímetros entre mis piernas.

Sin pensármelo dos veces tiré con fuerza pero con suavidad del brazo de Bella para que cayera sobre mi.

- Auch – dijo frotándose el trasero.

- Nunca te rías de un hombre en este estado – señalé mi entrepierna – Ahora...eh... ¿podemos seguir con lo que teníamos entre...- los pechos – las manos?

- ¿En el suelo? - desvié la mirada hacia esa preciosa y oportuna alfombra que había cerca. La cogí en brazos y la tumbé con suavidad en el medio obre ella – Sigo diciendo que nos buscamos unos sitios muy raros para follar...teniendo una enorme cama en el piso de arriba...- sonreí de lado.

- Ahora mismo podría follarte en el jardín de tu casa, Kat...- negó con la cabeza.

- Ah-ah...a la señora Molly le escandalizaría la visión de ciertas partes de tu cuerpo...llamaría a la policía y te detendrían por pervertido...otra vez – se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar una risilla.

- Esperate a que esté más...relajado. Te voy a decir yo donde soy pervertido...

Subí de nuevo por el cuerpo de Kat. Mmm, vale, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario esta postura era mucho más cómoda sobre el suelo. Cuando vi de nuevo la imagen de mi polla entre sus pechos...arggg, cerré los ojos de inmediato para no correrme automáticamente. Cuando respiré y logré calmarme un poco la miré a los ojos. Sin decirme nada, Katniss me cogió de las manos y se las llevó a sus pechos, ella me guió, se masajeó los pechos con mis manos disfrutando totalmente de las sensaciones.

- Eh...si yo fuera tu estaría todo el día tocándome las tetas, Kat...

- Si yo fuera tu me estaría tocando otras cosas...Eh... ¿por qué no te callas y actúas?

Sí, totalmente de acuerdo...Buena idea. Agarré los pechos de Katniss con suavidad y los estrujé contra mi pene. Oh, por Dios...Empecé a mover mis caderas despacio sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía bien...no, no, no...se sentía jodida y condenadamente bien. La cara de Kat era de total satisfacción, justo como cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo bien. Sus manos no estaban quietas...y a mi me encantaba. Esa piel suave y sedosa contra mi polla me estaba llevando a la locura, tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar como una puñetera actriz porno...Y el premio para la mejor profesora es paraaaaa...

- Kat...no...no...- dije mientras movía las caderas más rápido.

- Sí, sí...- jadeó.

- No puedo más...

Bajé de un tirón por su cuerpo, me coloqué entre sus piernas y me introduje en su cuerpo casi con brusquedad. Katniss echó hacia atrás la cabeza y jadeó. Estar entre los pechos de Kat había sido genial, pero la sensación de su interior húmedo y excitado alrededor de mi cuerpo no lo cambiaba por nada. Respiré de nuevo, despacio y hondo...No iba a aguantar mucho más porque estaba al límite, me daba hasta miedo moverme; quería que Katniss disfrutara de esta magnífica sesión de sexo...y al parecer entendió lo que me pasaba. Katniss me empujó contra el suelo para quedar sobre mi...Pues no se yo qué es mejor, si tenerla debajo o encima...viendo ese movimiento de pechos, ese pircing tan caliente y ese punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían...Kat alzó las caderas y las bajó despacio para luego moverse con rapidez. Oh Dios. Después de unas cuantas embestidas por su parte me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo un patrón en sus movimientos. Lento, rápido, rápido...y otra vez lento...No sabía lo que me estaba haciendo exactamente, pero estaba sirviendo para que no me corriera como un animal casi antes de empezar. En estos momentos me daban ganas de darle un jodido oscar a la mejor profesora de todo el puto planeta.

- Mmm, Peeta – jadeó – Es demasiado...

- Estoy – gemido – de acuerdo...

Kat dejó de moverse con ese ritmo tan demencial para mi para moverse con rapidez, cabalgando mis caderas de manera increíble. Katniss se pegó a mi cuerpo mientras jadeaba por su orgasmo...y yo con el mío. Puedo jurar que sentía el corazón alborotado de Kat contra mi pecho. Y el causante de ese alboroto había sido yo...eh, bueno...y mi pequeño Peeta. Kat me pasó las manos por el cuello y se quedó así por unos segundos mientras seguía sintiendo los espasmos de su sexo.

- Creo que mañana voy a tener agujetas – murmuró contra mi cuello.

- Pues toma agua con azúcar – dije jadeando; levantó la cara y me miró – Me prometiste que mañana te pondrías falda...- se mordió el labio inferior – Una promesa es una promesa...y cuando te he dicho que vamos a estrenar esa caseta del jardín es porque lo voy a hacer...

Katniss me besó con calma, acariciandome la boca con esa deliciosa lengua. Genial y fabuloso...Cuando terminó el beso me sonrió. Se bajó de mi cuerpo y se tumbó a mi lado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. Dentro de un rato me dolería la espalda, pero aquí y ahora me daba igual. Me lo había pasado jodidamente bien.

- ¿Entonces te ha gustado? - preguntó Kat mirando al techo.

- Me ha encantado todo lo que me has hecho – susurré. Paseé la vista por su cuerpo y me fijé que la unión de sus pechos estaba humedecida por mis fluídos - Creo que necesitas unas ducha – dije avergonzado. Katniss miró hacia donde la estaba señalando y sonrió.

- Sí...un poco de agua no me vendría mal – asentí despacio - ¿Quieres...quieres venir a la ducha conmigo?

- Nena...- me levanté de un salto y le tendí la mano – Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ouhhhhh yeahhhhh. Si pudiera ponerme nota a mi misma me pondría un veinte. Podría perecer una creída de mierda, pero esta tarde yo había estado de lujo. Sí, mi cara de satisfacción al ver a Peeta disfrutando con lo que le había enseñado esta tarde no tenía precio. Ese gesto retorcido por el placer, esos gemidos bajos, esas putas caderas...Dios, con solo recordarlo me estaba poniendo bruta de nuevo. No dudé ni un segundo cuando Peeta me tendió la mano para ir a la ducha; durante el viaje le había visto todas las veces salir del baño con su toalla enredada en las caderas y las gotas de agua cayendo por su torso...Bieeeen, ahora quería verle bajo el agua, quería verle mientras se enjabonaba ese delicioso cuerpo...Sí, la voz de mi conciencia es una puta ninfómana...

No nos molestamos en cubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos para ir al primer piso... ¿para qué? Era una tontería taparnos cuando en menos de diez segundos volveríamos a arrancarnos la ropa...Cuando entramos a mi habitación miré mi cama casi con pena...Jesús, que mueble tan infravalorado...Con Peet casi echaba de menos hacerlo en la cama, aunque ya habría tiempo. Nos metimos en el baño y abrí el grifo del agua caliente ante la atenta mirada de Peeta. Así que decidí ser mala, para no variar. Me metí bajo el agua caliente, mis músculos agradeciendo ese contacto...la sesión de sexo rudo en el suelo empezaba a pasar factura...Oh, ¿y qué más te da que te duela un poquito la espalda? Miré a Peeta desde dentro de la ducha y sonreí. Cogí mi jabón y me enjaboné el cuerpo directamente con la mano. Primero el cuello, los pechos...mi estómago...y bajé más y más...Peeta gimió cuando cubrí mi sexo con la mano y apenas me dio tiempo de seguir con mi espectáculo ya que de manera rápida y fugaz entró en la ducha apartando mi mano de donde la tenía.

- No hagas eso – susurró mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

- ¿Por qué? Tengo que lavarme...has dejado rastro por algunas partes de mi cuerpo...

Oh sí, Peeta se lanzó de lleno para capturar mis labios mientras el agua caía por nuestros cuerpos unidos. Cuando noté la erección de Peeta en mi estómago no lo pude evitar, alargué la mano para masajearle ese pedazo de carne gloriosa.

- Espera, espera...- se apartó de mi unos centímetros – Quiero...quiero enjabonarte...

¿Qué? ¿Que me quiere enjabonar? Empieza por donde quieras, cariño. Sonrió de lado mientras cogía el bote del gel y movió sus manos hasta que hizo espuma. Entonces vino lo bueno. Masajeó mis pechos despacio, primero uno y después el otro. Toqueteó mis pezones y tironeó del piercing. Las manos de Peeta se deslizaban con facilidad por mi cuerpo debido al jabón, y esa sensación era más que placentera...Bajó por mi estómago, justo como yo había hecho antes...y me tocó. Ahí. ¡Sí! De nuevo estaba preparada para lo que quisiera hacerme. Me acorraló sin piedad contra los azulejos de la ducha y me pasó una pierna por sus caderas. Me un golpe introdujo dos dedos en mi cuerpo. Uffff, no podía con mi vida.

- Peeta...- me agarré a su espalda porque temía que acabara con el trasero en el suelo; las piernas me empezaban a temblar de veras.

- Agarrate fuerte, nena...- por favor...me encantaba que me llamara nena. Se apoyó en la pared – Sube que voy...

De un pequeño saltito me subí a sus caderas y acto seguido me penetró. Me enganché a su cuello mientras bombeaba en mi interior mientras el agua nos caía encima. No se si era yo o es que de verdad mi cuerpo estaba ultra sensible, pero esta tarde estaba siendo más que memorable. Estaba aquí, con Peeta...sólo para mi. Ese chulito de mierda, mi creído, mi friki...Me encantaba todo de él y no podía ni quería evitarlo. Quizás para él no fuera lo mismo, pero aquý y ahora, en mi ducha...no estábamos follando, estábamos haciendo el amor...al menos por mi parte. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escondí la cara en la curvatura de su cuello cuando comprendí el alcance de mis pensamientos. Aunque pocos segundos después la mente se me quedó totalmente en blanco cuando Peeta, a riesgo de perder el equilibrio, metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos unidos y me tocó en ese pequeño botón de mi intimidad. Peeta me besó justo en el momento en que empecé a jadear como una loca, ahogando mis gemidos de placer. Cuando nos saciamos y pudimos respirar en condiciones, ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Había sido...indescriptible...

- Estoy de puta madre aquí contigo...- susurró contra mis labios – Pero se me está quedando en culo helado...se está enfriando el agua – me reí mientras me bajaba de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado salí de la ducha...y me tuve que agarrar al lavabo, mmm...me sentía como si fuera un puñetero flan. Peeta cogió una toalla grande y me sorprendió cuando me secó el cuerpo entero. Mierda... ¿podía ser más perfecto? Me enrollé en una toalla mientras observaba cómo se secaba a sí mismo. Era todo un espectáculo...

- ¿Estás bien, Katniss? - le miré y fruncí el ceño.

- Estoy jodidamente bien, Peeta... ¿por qué lo dices?

- Bueno...te tiemblan las piernas... ¿Te he hecho daño? - rodé los ojos.

- Me tiemblan las piernas de lo bien que lo has hecho – sonrió de lado como el capullo que era – Aunque no me extrañaría que mañana me doliera todo el cuerpo...quizás incluso me cueste andar, ¿sabes? - Peeta se rió mientras entrábamos en mi habitación.

- Yo también he sufrido las consecuencias de este encuentro...me he pegado una hostia de cojones – ahora si, no lo pude evitar y me reí a carcajadas – No te rías, me duele el culo.

Miré su trasero cubierto por una esponjosa toalla blanca. Pobre culito...

- Podría darte un masaje para que se te pase el dolor – Peeta alzó una ceja.

- Aún tengo las pilas puestas, preciosa...- gruñó – Si me tocas aumentas las posibilidades de que mañana no puedas andar...y va en serio.

Ay, ay, ay...sí, me encantaba esas cosas sucias que me decía. Y no me importaría tener que quedarme sentada todo el puto día con tal de comprobar si era verdad o no lo que me había dicho. Pero no, en serio me empezaba a doler el cuerpo por la actividad salvaje que habíamos realizado en el suelo y el la ducha. Miré el reloj de mi mesilla, eran casi las once de la noche... ¿las once? Joooder...pues sí que se me había pasado el tiempo rápido...Me mordí el labio inferior...

- Eh...Peeta...¿quieres quedarte aquí...conmigo? - abrió mucho los ojos – Para...eh...dormir...Es tarde y bueno...- Peeta se rascó el pelo húmedo.

- ¿Por qué no? - sonreí al oir sus palabras – Si ahora llego a mi casa con el pelo mojado y esta cara de obseso feliz mis hermanos me pueden someter a un tercer grado...por no hablar de mis padres – murmuró – Así que...sí, me quedo contigo...

Fui hasta mi cama y retiré el edredón. Y dejé que mi toalla cayera mientras Peeta me miraba. Si, sí...tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo tragaba en seco al verme de nuevo desnuda. Decidí ser buena y meterme en la cama. A los pocos segundos Peeta apagó las luces y me acompañó...y en cuanto se unió a mi me pasó una mano por la cintura. Agradecía que estaba a espaldas de él porque así no podría ver mi cara de idiota.

- Kat...

- ¿Qué? - susurré.

- Me ha gustado mucho lo que hemos hecho esta tarde...

- Me alegro, Peeta – susurré sonriendo.

- Pero...bueno...sigo queriendo que mañana te pongas falda...

* * *

_Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo... espero les guste_

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Katniss y yo nos dimos la vuelta. Ay, ay...era Delly. Pues si que mi mañana se podía complicar aún más...Venía corriendo detrás de nosotros, agitando su melena con cada movimiento como si se tratara de la protagonista de un anuncio de champú. Cuando llegó hasta nosotros miró a Kat de soslayo, la saludó con la cabeza y se centró en mi. Me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el dedo índice... ¿esto era el inicio de un coqueteo? Miré su atuendo...pues si, había venido preparada para la guerra..._


	43. Voy A Cometer Zorricidio

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 43 VOY A COMETER UN ZORRICIDIO**

Me desperté bastante antes del amanecer...y todo por un movimiento involuntario de Katniss. Se había quedado dormida nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada...y no me extrañaba nada teniendo en cuenta la actividad de la tarde anterior; no cambiaba nada, incluso la hostia que me di contra el suelo del salón. Cada día que pasaba veía a Kat más perfecta, algo así como mi chica ideal. Sí, ya...era una locura que una chica como Katniss quisiera estar con un jodido friki como yo aún después de mi cambio.

Joder, cada vez que estaba con ella me empujaba un poco más a esa línea que linda entre la pasión y el capricho...con...con...bueno, con algo más fuerte que no quería ni nombrar. No podía decirle a Katniss que cada día me gustaba más, eso era de locos. Primero porque corría el peligro de que saliera huyendo...y segundo porque aún me quedaba cumplir mi parte del trato. Delly. Arg. No la había visto y reconozco que me sentía un poco culpable por agradecer ese hecho. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para tener que lidiar también con Delly. Jesús...qué estrés.

Peleándome conmigo mismo me levanté de la cama. Miré a Kat por unos segundos antes de cubrirla con el edredón. Simplemente perfecta. Así, dormida, ese genio y esa mala leche que me ponía tanto quedaban reducidas a la nada, ahora se podía ver a esa Katniss vulnerable, sensible y adorable...estaba contento porque a mi me había dejado ver a esa Kat en varias ocasiones.

La di un beso en la frente y me aseguré de que estuviera bien tapada ya que estaba desnuda y no quería que enfermara. Salí de aquella habitación vestido simplemente con la toalla que usé anoche ya que mi ropa estaba esparcida por todo el salón. Me vestí allí mismo e intenté peinarme con las manos de camino a la puerta. Me tocaba andar, ya que la tarde anterior Kat y yo vinimos andando hasta su casa. Bien, lo agradecía. Así me despejaba un poco después del día tan intenso que había pasado ayer. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y el frío de enero me impactaba de lleno en la cara, pero de forma placentera. Ahora sólo pedía que mis hermanos siguieran durmiendo, porque si me veían llegar a estas horas se podría armar una revolución a gran escala.

Reconozco que abrí la puerta con miedo. Bueeeeno, el salón estaba en silencio y la cocina también, así que se podía decir que tenía el camino despejado. Caminé de puntillas hasta las escaleras...

- ¿Qué haces, Peeta? - mierda. Me giré para ver a mi padre, llevaba en sus manos su maletín del trabajo y traía en abrigo en la mano. Seguramente habría entrado por la puerta del garaje.

- Yo...bueno... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Subir a...mi habitación a...arreglarme para irme a...

- No has dormido aquí, ¿cierto? - dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

- No...

- ¿Has estado con la chica que te gusta? - Y esoooo, ahí estamos, directo, sin anestesia y en la diana.

- Bueno – me rasqué la cabeza – Es complicado...Me gusta pero...

- ¿Pero qué? - ladeé la cabeza para mirar a mi padre.

- Nos lo pasamos...bien, pero no se si soy su tipo para algo más serio – chasqué la lengua.

- Ohhh, mi pequeño Peeta se ha hecho todo un hombre – rodé los ojos – Vale, vale...lo siento...– mi padre se acercó a mi asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Dile lo que sientes y así sabrás si esa chica quiere más de ti o no...

Me lo pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Confesarle a Katniss que me gusta más que a un niño un caramelo? ¿Que me encanta cuando estamos juntos? ¿Que me derrito cuando la veo sonreir? Ehhhh...no, gracias. Kat a veces podía ser impredecible, no quería arriesgarme a perder lo que tenía con ella.

- Es...complicado...- mi padre sonrió.

- Hijo...te repites mucho, ¿sabes? Hay veces en la vida en la que tienes que tirarte a la piscina. Si hay agua...te bañas y si no...vas al hospital a que te cure – parpadeé rápidamente.

- ¿Estás pretendiendo ser gracioso?

- No – mi padre soltó el maletín en el suelo y se acercó a mi – Lo que te quiero decir es que tienes que arriesgar, si sale bien serás feliz y si sale mal...el tiempo lo cura todo – sí, ya...era fácil decirlo, pero llevarlo a cabo era mucho más dificil...

- Uff, papá...en vez de llamarte doctor Mellark te van a llamar doctor amor – mi padre se rio a carcajadas. Suspiré - ¿Vienes ahora del hospital?

- Peeta, cambias de tema como el mejor...Sí, vengo ahora...y me voy dentro de un rato. Hoy le toca revisión a tu hermana y quiero estar presente...es mi nieto – sonreí.

- Me voy a ducharme antes de que se me haga tarde...- mi padre me guiñó un ojo antes de subir las escaleras.

Era de locos...mi padre aconsejándome como un asesor matrimonial. ¿Acaso me quedaba algo más por ver? Sí, vale...no tientes a la suerte, que visto lo visto puede pasar cualquier cosa...

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me desnudé...Jesús, últimamente pasaba más tiempo en pelotas que con ropa...En fin, me metí en la ducha y sin poder evitarlo me acordé de la sesión ayer tarde con Katniss en su baño...reconozco que esa era una de mis fantasías, hacerlo con Kat en la ducha...Y vaya si cumplió mis espectativas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo...no le había dejado ninguna nota, ningún mensaje a Katniss. Simplemente me había ido de su cama sin avisar, nada...Eres un capullo, Peeta...Empecé a sentirme mal por momentos, así que me vestí a toda velocidad. Quedaba apenas media hora para que empezaran las clases, si me daba prisa podrá ir a su casa a recogerla...

Me sequé con rudeza mientras caminaba de nuevo a la habitación, saqué unos vaqueros y un jersery de lana, me calcé y salí disparado escaleras abajo. Mierda, mi mochila con los libros...subí de nuevo corriendo...para bajar de nuevo corriendo. Joder, que estrés y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana. El día acabó muy bien ayer...pero me estaba estrellando con la jodida mañana...pasé corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, con un poco de suerte mi madre no me vería y...

- ¿Hijo? - arrrg - ¿No desayunas? - mis hermanos se asomaron a la puerta y me saludaron con la mano. Marvel tenía una magdalena de tamaño familiar en una de sus manazas.

- Trae aquí eso – le arrebaté el bollo ante la divertida mirada de mi madre – Me voy... ¡luego te llamo, Annie! - dije mientras corría.

Arranqué el aston con la boca llena de magdalena. Joder, estaba ahora mismo para que me entrara un ataque de tos...Cuando al fin pude pasar el bolo alimenticio puse mis cinco sentidos en llegar sano y salvo a la casa de Kat...Tras asustar a un par de ancianas en un par de semáforos – ¿a donde coño podían ir estas abuelitas a estas horas? – al fin llegué a mi destino. Derrapé cuando vi a Katniss salir por la puerta. Estaba preciosa...y llevaba falda. Gracias, Dios...Me miró y me sonrió haciendo que su cara se viera aún más bonita, aunque eso era dificil.

- He... llegado a tiempo – jadeé.

- No pensaba verte por aquí...- agachó la cabeza – Te fuiste sin decirme nada...- idiota, mira su cara...seguramente habrá pensado que eres como esos gilipollas que se acuestan con ella y luego puerta...

- No, no...- suspiré – No quise despertarte y se me olvidó dejarte una nota...Casi muero ahogado por una magdalena por venir a buscarte, ¿sabes? - sonrió como a mi me gustaba.

- La magdalena asesina – se rió – Así que has venido a llevarme a clases...- asentí sonriendo – Pues vamos, nene...llegamos tarde...

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Kat mientras sonreía como un idiota. Sí, había llegado a tiempo y no me había muerto por culpa de la jodida magdalena...Bien por mi. Cuando entré en el comprobé que el pequeño habitáculo se había impregnado por completo del olor de Katniss...qué rico...

- Peeta...

- ¿Sí?

- Eh...creo que no te has peinado – miré a Kat – Mírate en el retrovisor...- lo hice...mierda, mi pelo parecía una jodida enredadera...o un nido de pollos...Miré a Katniss de reojo que en ese momento se estaba descojonando de la risa.

- ¿Y ahora cómo cojones voy a deshacer esto? - Kat rebuscó en su mochila hasta que sacó un pequeño peine – Gracias al cielo – aproveché un semáforo y me peiné como pude - ¿Has venido preparada por si te despeinas? - dije divertido mientras le devolvía el peine.

- He venido preparada para lo que quieras, Peeta...me he puesto falda...- me sonrió de manera sensual...y yo tragué en seco. Grrrr...

- Así que tienes asumido que hoy...te vas a desmelenar – asintió mientras se mordía el labio – Pues nada...haremos lo que sea porque ese peine no haga el camino a lo tonto...si te tengo que despeinar...lo hago.

Katniss negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad quedaban pocos estudiantes fuera; llegábamos tarde, pero me daba lo mismo. Cuando Kat se bajó del coche y caminó a mi lado estuve tentado a cogerle la mano...pero no. Dejé que me picaran las manos por ese contacto imposible. Me limité a mirar sus andares, eran sensuales hasta sin proponérselo.

- Tu hermana va esta mañana al médico – dijo Kat mientras entrábamos por la puerta – No se si apiadarme de ella o de Finnick – ambos nos reímos...

- Peet...¡Pete! ¡Peetaa, joder!

Katniss y yo nos dimos la vuelta. Ay, ay...era Delly. Pues si que mi mañana se podía complicar aún más...Venía corriendo detrás de nosotros, agitando su melena con cada movimiento como si se tratara de la protagonista de un anuncio de champú. Cuando llegó hasta nosotros miró a Kat de soslayo, la saludó con la cabeza y se centró en mi. Me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el dedo índice... ¿esto era el inicio de un coqueteo? Miré su atuendo...pues si, había venido preparada para la guerra. Llevaba puesta una camiseta con un escote en pico...era tan pronunciado que juro que podía ver su ombligo...y esos pantalones le quedaban tan estrechos que seguramente su sistema circulatorio estaría sufriendo por un descanso...

- Peet...llevo desde ayer para hablar contigo... ¿No te lo ha dicho Katniss? Ayer le dije que te lo dijera – miré a Kat.

- Se me olvidó...- rodó los ojos – Tuve una tarde demasiado ocupada – centré de nuevo la mirada en Delly – Creo...creo que yo me marcho...- dijo Katniss.

- No, espera...- demasiado tarde, cabrón...ya se ha ido. Me quedé mirando el suave movimiento de sus caderas al andar y en cómo se movía su falda y...

- ¡Peet! - miré de reojo a Delly -Yo...bueno...- sonrió tontamente – Me gustaría hablar un poquito más contigo...- abrí mucho los ojos – Y no se...quedar un día a...tomar algo – se pasó la lengua por los dientes... ¡por Dios!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi mañana estaba siendo como una puta montaña rusa. Primero jodidamente mal al despertar y comprobar que Peeta no estaba a mi lado. En el fondo de mi corazón me hubiera gustado despertarme a su lado, ver cómo habría los ojos, tocarle la cara...Me estaba volviendo una sensiblona de la leche. Aún así me levanté con ánimos por luchar por él. Me arreglé, me maquillé y me vestí para la segunda batalla de esta guerra...la falda que me pidió Peeta que me pusiera. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacerle una pequeña visita a esa jodida caseta del jardín...Pero como esto sigue y mi buena suerte no da para mucho tuve que encontrarme con Delly en el pasillo. La muy zorrona vino corriendo para pillarnos, bueno...para pillar a Peeta. Podría apostar un dedo y no lo perdía a que había estado esperando a que Peeta entrara para abordarle...la muy golfilla. Apenas me miró, en cuanto vió a Peeta se le pusieron los ojos como si fueran globos, mirándole de arriba abajo. Lo bueno de todo es que si Peet necesitaba hacerse algunas radiografías se las podía pedir a la puta de Delly...menudo escaneo que le hizo...

- Peet...llevo desde ayer para hablar contigo... ¿No te lo ha dicho Katniss? Ayer le dije que te lo dijera...

Arg, arg...me dieron ganas de matarla a carpetazos. Jum...Juro solemnemente que reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no coger de los pelos a la rubia y fregar el suelo con ella...Así que decidí marcharme de ahí antes de cometer un zorricidio. Joder, vaya mierda de día...Había veces que echaba de menos tener momentos aburridos y todo eso...Y cuando entré a mi primera clase comprobé que tampoco iba a ser aburrida...Cato estaba sentado justo al lado de mi silla. Cielo santo, me daba una pena horrorosa porque sabía que había sido sincero en todo lo que me había dicho. La vida podría ser mucho más fácil si nos dejáramos guiar por la mente en vez de por el corazón...

- Hola, Katniss – me sonrió mientras me sentaba – Estás muy guapa – sonreí a duras penas.

- Gracias...Eh... ¿qué tal estás? - se pasó la mano por el pelo, ese gesto tan típico de él.

- Si te refieres a que tal en general, no me quejo. Si me preguntas que tal...por lo que dije...bueno...ahí lo llevo – me tapé la cara con las manos.

- Dios...Cato, te juro que me encantaría corresponderte...pero...

- Schhh, schhh...no te preocupes...soy un chico fuerte. Esto lo superaré, en serio – me sonrió – Me da pena porque se que tu y yo podríamos haber tenido algo en condiciones...pero no pasa nada. Quien no arriesga no gana...tenía que intentarlo – sin querer evitar las ganas me lancé hacia su cuello y le abracé – Joder, te voy a decir cosas así más a menudo – sonreí contra su cuello.

- De verdad, lo siento – dije cuando me separé de él – La gente tiene un concepto equivocado de ti...eres muy tierno...muy buen tío...- sonrió enseñando sus dientes extra blancos.

- Lo mismo digo...

Me pasé todas la clase en mi mundo, deseando ocupar mi cabeza con algo interesante que no me dejara pensar en otra cosa...Sin quererlo, Cato me había dado un consejo...quien no arriesga no gana...Eso era lo que pretendía hacer, pretendía apostar todo lo que tenía a mi número, a Peeta...pero lamentablemente tenía que venir otra a apostar por mi número. Me moría de ganas por saber qué cojones le estaría diciendo a Peeta...o haciendo. Mejor no pienses, Katniss...siempre puedes recurrir a ese zorricidio que tienes en mente... ¿Estaría eso penado ante la ley? Arg. Me despedí de Cato de manera rápida y me fui al pasillo en busca de alguien en quien canalizar el tremendo lío que sentía en mi cabeza. Suspiré cuando vi a Glim en su taquilla.

- Hola – suspiré – Dime que tu día ha ido mejor que el mío – Glimmer miró a ambos lados y tiró de mi hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta con pestillo.

- Se cuando será esa jodida cita – murmuró Glim – Es mañana a las seis...Voy a ir a esa cafetería y voy a dejar a esa tal Catrina sin pelo...- gruñó.

- Eh...wow...veo que hay personas que se han levantado peor que yo... ¿Marvel sigue raro? - asintió.

- Sí, y lo peor de todo es que se me está pasando el sentimiento de pena y dolor para pasar a la mala hostia...estoy más enfadada que una mona, Kat...- me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Bueno...tenemos algo en común...no me importaría dejar calva a alguien – negué con las manos – Dejemos eso a parte... ¿Sabes algo de Annie?

- Iba a llamarla ahora...- la rubia marcó en su teléfono – Annie... ¿qué te han dicho? - Glim asintió - ¿Está todo bien? Ouch...- puso cara de dolor. La miré confundida – Dice que el bebé viene grande – susurró tapando el auricular – No te preocupes antes de tiempo, Annie...el bebé va a salir igual y ya sabes por donde...hey, hey...no llores – fruncí el ceño – Dice que le va a doler un huevo – susurró de nuevo – Eh...técnicamente no te van a doler los huevos porque no tienes...- rodé los ojos – Aún queda mucho para eso, Annie...cuando llegue el momento solo vas a querer ver la carita de ese niño, no te va a preocupar el dolor...Sí...claro que si...Está bien, luego nos vemos...- Glim colgó mientras rodaba los ojos – Annie dice que el bebé es grande...y le da miedo cuando llegue el momento del parto. Dice que si no se lo pueden sacar por otro lado, que por el chichi no le va a caber el bebé – ahogué una risilla – Esa es nuestra Annie...

- ¿No va a venir a clases?

- Sí, van a venir depués del almuerzo, Annie no quiere faltar mucho a clases...Joder, el pobre Finck debe de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios...

- Sí, el de Annie va a ser el embarazo más duro de toda la historia...

Fuimos hasta la cafetería. Peeta aún no había llegado, a saber qué cojones estaría haciendo...y en la mesa el ambiente era más que tenso. Marvel no hacía más que comer como un puñetero jabalí ante la antenta mirada de Glimmer...Miré a los lados mientras miraba a ver si aparecía Peeta...no llegaba...Empecé a deprimirme cuando vi que pasaba el tiempo y que no venía. Sí, era oficial...tenía un ataque de celos a escala mundial...Faltaban cinco minutos para que acabara la hora del almuerzo...empecé a recoger mis cosas para ir a mi próxima clase cuando le vi. Peeta venía con gesto confundido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? - ¿con quién? ¿haciendo qué? Celosa de mierrrrda...

- He estado hablando con Delly – reprimí el gruñido que estaba por salir de mis labios. Oh, oh...que la señora de la limpieza no compre fregona nueva...aquí tengo yo una rubia...

- Qué bien – espeté.

- Eh... ¿podemos hablar un momento? Se que tienes clases, pero...podrías saltártelas...por favor...

Mierda, mierda, mierda...Peeta quería saltarse una puta clase. Definitivamente lo que me tenía que decir era muy importante...lo que quería decir que era malo para mi. Dios, empecé a ponerme nerviosa...Peeta atravesó la cafetería y me arrastró hasta la caseta del jardinero. Le miré confundida mientras entraba. Y más confundida me quedé cuando vi que echaba ese cerrojo oxidado para que no entrara nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Peeta se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- Delly...Delly me ha invitado a salir...- no esperaba menos de ella...

- Ya... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué la has dicho? - Peeta me miró intensamente, demasiado...

- Yo...es que...arg, lo siento, Katniss...

* * *

_Nos leemos mañana..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_- Al final no me has contestado antes...- suspiró teatralmente – Por un momento he pensado que me estabas esquivando...- me rasqué la cabeza._

_No, no tía...no son sensaciones tuyas...te estoy esquivando de verdad, con premeditación, alevosía...y nocturnidad no porque era de día, si no también...Vale, ¿y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Delly me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad por la que llevamos tanto tiempo luchando, así...sin esfuerzos..._


	44. Justo Ahora

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 44 JUSTO AHORA**

¿Era fruto de mi imaginación o Delly me estaba pidiendo quedar un día? ¿A mi? Vamos, no me jodas. Llevaba meses soñando con este momento, esperando con fervor el milagro de que Delly un día me hiciera caso. Bueeeeno, ahora no solo me hacía caso sino que también me estaba pidiendo una cita...mientras se lamía los dientes con la lengua. Mierda. Eso era una indirecta muy directa. Delly no sólo quería tomarse un refresco conmigo...no. Quería tema que te quema. Arggg. Joder, de todas las puñeteras semanas que esperé esto... ¿me tiene que se ahora?

- Bueno...- me pasó el dedo por el pecho - ¿Qué me dices? - parpadeó varias veces en un intento de ser seductora.

- Estooooo, estooooo...- miré a ambos lados por si había alguien que me pudiera salvar...espera, ¿no hay nadie en los pasillos? Miré el reloj...- Eh...llego tarde a clases, me tengo que ir...- me di la vuelta para irme, pero Delly me cogió de la manga del jersey.

- Espera... ¡espera! - suavemente me deshice de su mano.

- Llego tarde...eh...luego hablamos, ¿vale?

¡Bien! Eso al parecer la dejó contenta y, sobre todo y lo más importante, callada. Jesús, si que era insistente la tía. Corrí literalmente hasta mi clase, que por cierto ya había empezado. El señor Sandler me miró mal por primera vez desde que llegué a esta universidad, así que intenté sentarme sin hacer mucho ruido. Tom también me miró raro. Dios...presentía que este día iba a ser memorable...

- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? - susurró mi compañero – Tú nunca llegas tarde...

- Alguna vez tiene que ser la primera – espete. Tom agachó la cabeza – Lo siento...- suspiré – Delly me ha entretenido en el pasillo y...

- ¿Delly? - asentí - ¿La rubia? - volví a asentir - ¿La de los...pechos grandes? - rodé los ojos.

- Que sí, joder...- Tom me miró aún más extrañado - ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

- Eh...bueno...eso te lo debería de preguntar yo a ti, ¿no crees? Primero Katniss Everdeen, ahora Delly Catwright...¿qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Heidi Klum?

- Ah... ¿pero sabes quien es Heidi Klum? - pregunté sarcástico.

- Me matas de la risa, Peeta – contestó Tom – Ayer tuvimos la primera reunión del club de ciencias después de las vacaciones...y no apareciste.

- Bueno...ayer por la tarde estuve un poco... ocupado – sí...ocupado...follando, capullo.

- Los chicos te tienen aprecio, ¿sabes? Veo muy bien tu cambio de look de friki a...metrosexual y todo eso – me reí por lo bajo – Pero recuerda quien estuvo contigo antes de que cambiaras – reconozco que me sentí un poco mal por el comentario de Tom. Era la pura verdad.

- Intentaré acudir a la próxima reunión, ¿de acuerdo? - le palmeé el hombro.

Las palabras de Tom me hicieron reflexionar. ¿Mi cambio físico había sido tan devastador? Sí, cabronazo. Antes las tías no te hacían ni puñetero caso. Ahora mirate. Te duele el cuerpo entero del sexo desenfrenado y salvaje de ayer y esta mañana te ha acosado literalmente una tía buena. Pues si...si me ponía a pensarlo me daba un poco de vértigo. Yo pasé de la nada a todo. ¿Para qué andarse con rodeos?

Salí de la clase del señor Sandler con la cabeza como un bombo de fería. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ahora mismo la idea de ver a mi hermano comiendo como un cerdo y oir los gritos de mi hermana se me hacía la mejor idea del mundo. Me moría por llegar a la cafetería, estar con los chicos...ver a Katniss...

Caminé en soledad por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de varios alumnos; al parecer aún no me había pasado de moda...Ya estaba viendo la puerta de la cafetería cuando Delly se cruzó en mi camino. Estuve a pundo de rodar los ojos, pero me contuve. Me sonrió ampliamente y me puso ojitos.

- ¿Ahora te parece buen momento para hablar? - abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces sin que ninguna palabra saliera de mis labios. Hace unas semanas habría sido de vergüenza...ahora simplemente es que deseaba escapar de allí...

- Mis...mis hermanos me esperan para comer y...

- Y nada. En la mesa solo están la parejita feliz...y Katniss – murmuró – Así que no tienes excusa...ven...

Me llevó a un lado del pasillo por el que no pasaba mucha gente. Miré detenidamente a Delly; llevaba encima más pintura que un cuadro de Picasso y el escote que llevaba rozaba la ordinariez, su perfume era demasiado picante para mi débil nariz...Y era casi tan alta como yo porque llevaba unos zapatones con una plataforma que parecían ortopédicos. Jooooder...a buenas horas me iba a fijar en todo esto...

- Al final no me has contestado antes...- suspiró teatralmente – Por un momento he pensado que me estabas esquivando...- me rasqué la cabeza.

No, no tía...no son sensaciones tuyas...te estoy esquivando de verdad, con premeditación, alevosía...y nocturnidad no porque era de día, si no también...Vale, ¿y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Delly me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad por la que llevamos tanto tiempo luchando, así...sin esfuerzos. A mi, sinceramente, no me apetecía quedar ni de coña con ella...Si la rechazaba sentía que estaba fallando a Kat, nuestras clases y todo eso...Entonces recordé lo que Katniss me dijo...Ignórala...Según Kat el hecho de ignorar a la persona a la que le gustas hace que le gustes más aún...Vale, no quería que Delly se encaprichara aún más conmigo, pero ya lidiaría con eso más adelante. Ahora iba a pasar de ella con todas las de la ley.

- Sí, bueno...es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Delly alzó una ceja – Ahora mismo me resulta imposible quedar contigo, Delly – su cara de incredulidad no tenía precio.

- Ahora no puedes...- murmuró - ¿Y dentro de un par de semanas? - me dieron ganas de gritar ante la insistencia de la chica.

- Eh...puede ser – Delly sonrió – Ahora, si me disculpas...tengo que irme...

Pasé por su lado dejándola confundida. Mucho me temía que era de los primeros chicos en dejarla plantada. Según me acercaba a la puerta de la cafetería me iba sintiendo cada vez peor... ¿Y si Katniss se enfadaba conmigo por desaprovechar esta "maravillosa" oportunidad? ¿Tendría que haber aceptado la invitación? Oh, mierda...Lo primero que iba a hacer sería hablar con Katniss. Me metí en la cafetería rápidamente...y comprobé que apenas quedaban alumnos. ¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¿Tenía que llegar tarde a todos los jodidos sitios? Miré el reloj; con razón apenas había gente, faltaban cinco minutos para que retomáramos las clases. Fui directamente hasta la mesa donde nos sentábamos siempre. Sí, el ambiente entre mi hermano y Glim no había mejorado mucho y lo peor de todo es que mi puñetero hermano ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la maña cara de su novia...Parecía que últimamente todo estaba patas arriba, el puto mundo al revés...

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Kat con gesto confundido mientras recogía sus cosas.

- He estado hablando con Delly – esperé a ver alguna reacción por parte de Katniss, algo que me avisara de...no se, algún sentimiento por su parte...

- Qué bien – dijo finalmente. Sí, guau...qué bien...y una mierda qué bien.

No se qué esperaba encontrarme por parte de Kat, algún pequeño gesto o comentario que demostrase que no le gustaba Delly, quizás...un poco de celos. Pero no, Katniss tenía ahora mismo ese gesto férreo con las que los demás compañeros la conocían. Hablando de compañeros... ¿Habría visto a Cato? Ese cabrón...ese cabrón había tenido más cojones que yo a confesarle sus sentimientos. Ya me lo dijo mi padre durante la cena de Navidad...No seas cobarde que puede venir otro y robártela... ¿Y si Katniss se estaba pensando su declaración? ¿Y si Kat decidía empezar algo con él? Oh, oh, oh...eso me ponía de mala hostia de cero a cien. Así que iba a empezar a jugar mis cartas...en mis mangas había sitio para algún que otro as...

- Eh... ¿podemos hablar un momento? Se que tienes clases, pero...podrías saltártelas...por favor...

Kat hizo un amago de sonrisa y caminó a mi lado. Cuando vi de nuevo esa pequeña falda se me olvidó Delly Y Cato y su prima...La cogí de la cintura y casi la arrastré por la cafetería hasta la parte trasera del jardín. Ahí estaba esa caseta roñosa... ¡toma! La dejé pasar primero y cerré con el pestillo. Kat me miraba confundida...

- ¿Qué pasa? - la miré de arriba abajo. Esa camiseta la quedaba deliciosamente ajustada... ¿y yo qué la tenía que decir? Ah, sí...Delly...

- Delly me ha invitado a salir...- Katniss asintió con la cabeza despacio...

- Ya... ¿y bien? ¿Qué la has dicho? - ahí viene lo bueno...

- Yo...es que, arg...Kat, lo siento...pero no he podido aceptar su invitación.

Y lo que hizo a continuación si que no me lo esperaba ni de lejos. Sonrió ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sí, si, si... ¡Sí! Juro por todo lo sagrado que esas palabras salidas de la boca de Peeta fueron totalmente orgásmicas para mi. Tanto que no pude evitar sonreir como una zorrona...

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no la has aceptado? - Peeta me miró...y se pasó de nuevo la mano por el pelo. ¿Era mi sensación o estaba nervioso?

- Bueno...tú me dijiste que...tenía que ignorarla un poquito, ¿no? - asentí – Pues eso, la he ignorado...

Ese es mi Peeta. Me llenaba de emoción que hubiera rechazado a Delly, al menos por el momento...como si no quería volver a verla en la vida. Pero como ese no era el caso y era yo su profesora en artes amatorias...por una puta vez en mi vida decidí ser legal y aconsejarle, a pesar de estar jugando a mi contra yo misma.

- Eso está...bien. Pero creo que no deberías de estirar mucho de la cuerda. El jueguecito de ignorarla lo puedes seguir durante unos días, pero no lo puedes alargar mucho. A Delly a veces se le cruza el cable...o otro tío que le guste y... ¡zas! Te...te quedas sin ella...- Peeta asintió mientras comprendía mis palabras.

- Ya...- pareció pensárselo – Es...es que tengo un problema. Aún...aún no me encuentro del todo...entrenado – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Entrenado?

- Sí, ya sabes...aún no me siento seguro...creo que necesito practicar más – suspiró.

- ¿Practicar más...sexo? - asintió rápidamente – Pues después de lo de ayer me dejas asombrada, Peeta...te veo más que preparado para cualquier cosa...

- Pues yo aún no me veo...del todo...seguro...

Este chico o tiene muy poca autoestima o es un perfeccionista de cojones. Que necesitaba practicar más. Joooder, pues nada...si él quiere practicar y entrenarse, lo haremos. Por mi no había ningún tipo de problema... ¡Un hurra por los entrenamientos!

- Vale, me parece bien...

- Pues venga, al ataque – Peeta avanzó hacia mi con esa cara de obseso sexual que tanto me gustaba – Espera – le puse la mano en el pecho - ¿Aquí y...ahora?

- Sí, te dije que quería estrenar esta caseta...Además, nos hemos saltado una clase...no creo que pase nada porque nos saltemos dos, ¿no?

Pueeees claro que no, cariño...Si hay que saltarse un par de clases por una buena causa...pues se hace. Peeta enganchó las manos en mi cintura y pegó su cuerpo totalmente al mío. Estaba excitado, ¿había algún momento del día en el que su pene se tomara un descanso? Bueno, no tenía ningún tipo de problema se ese pedazo de carne decidía hacer horas extras conmigo.

Peeta y yo avanzamos hasta una de las paredes para besarnos con pasión, como siempre. Peeta no perdió el tiempo, me metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba y me tocó los pechos por encima del sujetador mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías. Una de las manos viajó hasta mis muslos y subió, subió, subió...

- ¿No tienes frío con esta falda? - me preguntó antes de tocarme donde más falta me hacía.

- Pues...no, y ahora mucho menos...

Sonrió contra mi boca y ahora sí, metió la mano en la unión de mis piernas y me acarició por encima de las braguitas de encaje haciendo que soltara un gemido quedo. Yo no quise quedarme atrás, así que metí las manos por su jersey e imité sus gestos.

- Imagínate que...- gimió cuando le toqué el culo – Imagina que ahora viene el jardinero a por las tijeras de podar – deslicé su jersey por los brazos hasta quitárselo por la cabeza.

- Pues como no pode las plantas con las tijeras de la oficina de la señora Cope...- Peeta sonrió contra mi cuello – Aquí no pasa ni el director...

Peeta me cogió por los muslos para que los enroscara en sus caderas, me recostó de nuevo contra la pared y volvió a atacar mis labios. Sus caderas se chocaban contra las mías, aunque aún estábamos vestidos...Le agarré del trasero y le empujé aún más contra mi cuerpo, como si eso fuera posible.

- Oh, por Dios...Ya vale – gruñó Peeta – Date. La .Vuelta...

Oh sí, oh sí...Me giré despacio, temblando de anticipación cuando oí el ruido de la cremallera del pantalón de Peeta. Me apoyé en la pared áspera y alcé mis caderas ofreciendole mi cuerpo. Me agarró de la cintura y pegó su intimidad a la mía, frotando su erección por encima de mi ropa interior. ¿Y todavía decía el cabronazo que no se sentía seguro? Peet pasó sus manos por mi espalda, me subió la camiseta descubriéndome el sujetador y deshizo el broche. Sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con mis pezones, que se endurecieron acto seguido.

- Peeta – susurré...

- Eres tan suave, Kat...

Miré por encima del hombro cuando sus manos se separaron de mi cuerpo. Peeta se inclinó levemente para quitarme la ropa interior. Me ayudó a sacarla, primero una pierna, luego la otra...y totalmente expuesta.

- Arquea la espalda un poco más, Katniss – gruñó contra mi cuerpo.

Espera, espera... ¿quién coño es aquí el profesor como para dar órdenes? No me dio opción a preguntarle, ya que amasó mis nalgas con esas enormes manos hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Me moví contra su mano en busca de roce, me estaba poniendo mala...literalmente. Sentía mi humedad entre los muslos casi de manera vergonzosa...Peeta me cogió de las caderas y de un empujón me penetró.

- La...madre del...cordero...- murmuró.

En otro momento me habría reído, pero no estaba para risas; estaba para jadeos y gemidos. De esta forma, en esta postura le notaba más intenso, más profundo...y si a eso le sumamos las medidas de Peeta...sí, ahora mismo no me podía mover mucho. Las manos de Peeta no se estaban quietas; viajaban de mis caderas a mis pechos, siguiendo un caótico patrón. Yo lo único que podía hacer era sujetarme a la roñosa y desvencijada pared de esa caseta para soportar las rudas embestidas de Peeta.

- Creo...que estoy teniendo – jadeo – las mejores vistas de mi...joder, de mi vida – dijo en un gemido.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - jadeé. Se apretó fuerte contra mi cuerpo, ambos jadeamos fuertemente – Vale, no hace falta que me contestes...

Su mano pasó de mis pezones por mi estómago en dirección a... ¡sí! A mi clítoris. Casi chillé cuando sus dedos hábiles separaron mis pliegues, acariciando y tirando de ese pequeño trozo de carne. Entonces estallé. Apoyé la frente en la pared y me mordí el labio para lo gritar de placer. Peeta me siguió a los pocos segundos, emitiendo ese sonido ronco que hacía cuando se corría. El único sonido que se podía sentir era el de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

- Madre del amor hermoso – susurró mientras se apoyaba en mi cuerpo.

- Esta mañana estás muy cristiano, ¿no? - se rió a mis espaldas.

Se separó de mi cuerpo. Sinceramente, no podía con la vida. Entre la sesión de hoy y la de ayer, sentía que me dolían hasta las pestañas. Jeeesuuus. Sentí las manos de Peeta en mi espalda; me estaba abrochando de nuevo el sujetador. Cuando terminó de colocarme la camiseta cogió mis bragas, vete tu a saber donde cayeron, y me las puso. ¿Se podía ser más perfecto? Me sonrió de lado antes de ponerse su jersey.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - me preguntó sonriendo.

- Porque no te creo nada de lo que me has dicho...eso de que no te sientes seguro en el sexo...- se pasó la mano por el pelo intentado domarle.

- Y es verdad...- alcé una ceja mientras intentaba que mi puñetero corazón se calmase un poco - ¿Cuánto hace que dejé de ser vírgen? Creo que un par de semanas...Necesito entrenamiento...

- Te van a rebautizar como la bomba sexual – sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno...me gusta el apodo...

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de ese lugar; este iba a permanecer en la lista de los lugares memorables...No tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que podía ser, pero me daba lo mismo. Caminamos hasta el interior, para llegar al pasillo central en el que se dividían las facultades. Había gente por todos lados.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - le pregunté a Peeta.

- Ni idea – miró el reloj – Sólo quedan diez minutos para salir...- se encogió de hombros.

Entre el gentío pude ver la cabellera cobriza de Finnick que estaba siendo arrastrado literalmente por Annie. Marvel y la "contenta" Glim les seguían.

- ¿Sabeis qué es lo que pasa aquí? - le pregunté a los chicos.

- Se va a anunciar a la persona encargada de organizar el baile de carnavales, tenemos que ir al campo de fútbol – fruncí el ceño – Kat, sólo quedan un par de semanas...- me respondió Annie.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? - me preguntó Marvel. le miré sin entender – Tu pelo...parece que vienes de echar un kiki...- oh, por favor...Miré a Peeta, se estaba tapando la boca con la mano para no reirse.

- No te rías, Mellark – le susurré mientras volvía a su lado para salir fuera.

- Al final no has usado el peine, Preciosa...

- ¿Tan mal está? - dije intentando peinarme sin éxito.

- Comparado con un nido de pájaros...no...

El director de la universidad, el señor Snow, se subió a las gradas para hacerse ver; era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con una incipiente alopecia y una no tan incipiente barriga.

- Chicos, chicas...Os hemos querido reunir en un momento para anunciaros la persona que va a organizar nuestra fiesta de carnaval y la temática que tendrá. Sabeis que esta fiesta tiene un especial significado para esta universidad, así que espero que todos acudais al baile...- hizo una pausa de inflexión – Bueno, la organizadora que hemos elegido se trata de una persona con un expediente académico inigualable y unos valores como persona que no abundan en estos tiempos...Esa persona es la señorita Clove Norman...

- Como no – murmuró Annie...

Algunos alumnos aplaudieron a la puta de Clove mientras subía a las gradas junto al señor Snow...la imagen era hasta cómica ya que le sacaba como quince centímetros de altura. Esta era la de los valores...

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ser la elegida para organizar este evento. Muchas gracias por confíar en mi, señor Snow – sonrió como si fuera buena – Como ha dicho el señor director, espero que todos acudais. La temática de este año será el Renacimiento...Oh – puso cara de pena – No se si alguna de nuestras alumnas podrá acudir con esos vestidos tan ajustados y esos corsets...- se hizo un silencio – Estoy hablando de Annie Mellark – me tensé, miré a Annie y Glimmer...estaban tan confundidas como yo, ¿qué cóño...? - Está embarazada, así que se lo tendremos en cuenta si decide venir con otro tipo de traje...No pasa nada, Annie...Seguro que vienes monísima...

Para entonces un tercio de los alumnos de la universidad miraban a Annie...aunque yo sólo tenía ojos para la puta pelinegra. Iba a arrancarle todos y cada uno de esos rizos de su cabeza...

* * *

_Capitulo nuevo ... espero sea de su agrado_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_No me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Marvel entró en la cafetería y le sonrió a alguien mientras avanzaba hacia una de las mesas. Los tres seguimos el movimiento de su cuerpo hasta que se paró...para sentarse en la misma mesa en la que estaba la solitaria rubia...Se sentaron muy juntos, tanto que no podíamos ver lo que estaban haciendo...Mierda...Glimmer estaba teniendo un caso severo de ira..._

_- Voy a matar a esa puta y a él le voy a dejar sin identidad de padre - susurró con un tono totalmente asesino..._


	45. Esto No Es Lo Que Parece

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 45 ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE**

Esa pedazo de puta...No me podía creer esas palabras que habían salido de su bocaza. Ahora mismo, la gran mayoría de alumnos que se encontraban en el campo de beisbol miraban a Annie como el próximo cotilleo en potencia. Conociendo a estos cotillos de mierda la noticia del embarazo les duraría semanas. Y todo por la culpa de le zorrona esa. Si...este es el día de las zorras, sin lugar a dudas...

Miré a Annie...La pobre tenía una cara de "tierra, trágame" que no podía con ella. Dios santo, no me importaría nada arrancarle los ojos a Clove. La muy guarra nos estaba mirando desde su posición aventajada, desde las gradas, con una mirada entre divertida y maligna. Malignos mis cojones, esta chica definitivamente quería morir joven...Me arremangué, dispuesta a ir hasta donde se encontraba esa tipa, la iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente sólo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando Annie en estos momentos. Lamentablemente, el agarre de unas fuertes manos en mi cintura no me permitieron avanzar mucho. Miré por encima del hombro, era Peeta.

- Suéltame, Peeta...ahora mismo tengo rabia acumulada como para destripar a alguien sin usar ningún instrumento...no dejes que desaproveche esta ocasión – murmuré sin despegar la mirada de Clove.

- No caigas en sus provocaciones, joder...Katniss, tu eres mucho más inteligente que ella...no la mires, hey...- me cogió de la cara para que dejara de mirar al demonio pelinegro – No la des el gusto, Kat...

- Señorita Mellark – todos nos miramos para ver al señor Snow. Annie perdió color de la cara de manera alarmante – Creo que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente...- mierda...Annie asintió en modo autómata.

- Yo...yo voy también...no la voy a dejar sola en esto...- el señor Snow asintió.

- Supongo que usted es la otra parte implicada...- murmuró – Vamos a mi despacho los tres...

Los cuatro nos quedamos mirando el camino que siguieron hasta perderse en el interior de la facultad. Pues si...mi mañana iba de mejor a mejor...O mejor dicho, de zorra a zorra y tiro porque me toca. Argggg. Este día estaba siendo como un puñetero yo-yo, en un constante sube y baja. Y al final iba a acabar mareada... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podíamos tener un par de días de esos, aburridos y latosos? Pues al parecer, no. Nuestras vidas se asemejaban a la de cualquier personaje de alguna serie juvenil, lleno de drama y sin descanso.

Desvié de nuevo la mirada a Clove mientras abandonaba el campo; la tía esta no borraba la cara de sonrisa de psicópata sin medicar ni dormida. Peeta de nuevo intervino para que la sangre – la sangre de la guarra - no llegara al río.

- Vale ya, Katniss...siento que en cualquier momento te puedes poner en plan puños fuera...- le miré al fin – Vamos fuera, esperemosles en el aparcamiento...

No, no quería ir al aparcamiento. Quería seguir a esa zorra y darle lo suyo. Una cosa era que se metiera conmigo por vete tu a saber qué razón...porque realmente no sabía cual había sido el motivo para desencadenar su odio hacia mi. Bueno, eso lo podía aguantar. Pero que se metiera con mis amigos...eso era imperdonable. Y menos en la situación en la que se encuentra Annie. El disgusto que le acababa de dar a mi amiga lo iba a pagar caro, aunque aún no sabía como.

Fuimos hasta el aparcamiento, Peeta me seguía muy de cerca; seguramente no se fiaría de mi. Y no era para menos. Ni yo misma me fíaba de mi persona en estos momentos...Elegimos el Hummer de Marvel como punto de reunión.

- Si me hubieras dejado la habría arañado esa estúpida cara, Peeta – murmuré - ¿Quién coño se cree esa tía para descubrir una cosa tan personal como un embarazo? No tenía derecho, joder...Podría ir a buscarla y arrancarla esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara...

- Ese sería el camino fácil – dijo Marvel – Vas ahí dentro, la sacas de los pelos y las das un par de buenas razones con la mano para que no vuelva a abrir esa bocaza...¿y luego, qué? - todos miramos a Marvel asombrado...haciendo apología de la calma...increíble – A Peeta y a mi nos duele en el alma lo que ha pasado porque se trata de nuestra hermana. La ha puesto en el punto de mira de todos...- asentí en silencio cuando fui entendiendo el punto de Marvel – Creo que deberíamos de ceñirnos al plan original...descubrir esos trapos sucios que seguro que tiene y descubrirla...

- Aún no tenemos nada – dijo Glimmer por primera vez desde que se había soltado el bombazo. No sabía si era por lo de Marvel o por lo de Annie...

- Pues yo estoy convencido de que dentro de poco tendremos material para desacreditarla y hacer ver a todos lo putilla que es...Creo que podemos hundirla...

- Pues espero que tengas razón, porque si no no me va a faltar tiempo para golpearla hasta que se me engarrote la mano – dije áun enfadada.

- Joder... ¿qué cojones les estará diciendo el director? - preguntó Gli mientras se mordía el labio inferior - ¿Y Clove como cojones se ha enterado de esto?

- Muy fácil – todos nos giramos para ver la dueña de la voz. Era Gloss, una de las secuaces de Clove. Venía con su carpetita pegada al pecho y luciendo su anillo de vírgen puta – Voy a hacer alarde de lo buenas persona que soy y le voy a dar un consejo al enemigo...Antes de soltar una bomba informativa de este tamaño asegurate siempre de que estás sola en el baño...- los chicos la miraron sin entender – Habeis sido muy tontas al hablar de un secreto en un sitio público – sonrió en un intento de lo que parecía ser dulce.

Mierda, mierda, mierda...Era cierto. Glim y yo habíamos sido un poco descuidadas al hablar con esa facilidad de un secreto de este tamaño...Perfecto, a parte de la mala leche que sentía por todo mi cuerpo ahora me sentía culpable.

- ¿Has sido tu la que lo has oído todo? - preguntó Glim. Gloss ensanchó su sonrisa – Tu no le tienes mucho aprecio a tu vida, ¿a que no? - Gloss palideció rápidamente.

- Dile a Clove que esto no se va a quedar así – le dije a Gloss – Si no quieres que tus apestosas extensiones adornen el pavimento ya puedes ir corriendo...

Gloss tardó segundo y medio en marcharse de allí. Joder, era una provocación tras otra. Claro...las muy zorras como no tenían otra cosa en la que ocupar sus noches lo que hacían era maquinar maldades.

- Eh...se ha acojonado – dijo Peeta con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Tiene motivos para hacerlo, creéme... No vamos a decirle a Annie nada de esto, ¿vale? - los chicos asintieron.

Glimmer se enderezó y puso cara de alerta. Todos miramos en su dirección; Finnick venía con Annie agarrado a su cintura. Era evidente que mi pequeña amiga había estado llorando. La cara de Finnick no tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dije mientras Annie se abrazaba aún más a Finck.

- El director la ha dicho que tiene que abandonar la universidad – todos fruncimos el ceño – Calma...calma...ha dicho que por el momento puede quedarse, pero que cuando empiece a ser evidente tiene que seguir con los estudios a distancia – corrí a abrazar a Annie.

Tranquila, Annie...- la acuné entre mis brazos – Podía haber sido peor y...

- No, Kat...sí ha sido peor...No sabes lo que he sentido el rato que he estado en su despacho. Que si no he oído hablar de los métodos anticonceptivos, que si los hijos deben de ser dentro del matrimonio, bla, bla, bla...Ese hombre me ha mirado como si fuera una zorra por el simple hecho de haberme quedado embarazada con diecinueve años...Joder, esto le puede pasar a cualquiera...Y lo peor no ha sido la charla con el director...lo peor ha sido la sonrisa burlona de los puñeteros estudiantes...

- No debes de hacer caso a los demás – dijo Peeta – Te lo digo por experiencia...

- Ya...se que no debo hacer caso a nadie...pero es inevitable. Vamos a ser el cotilleo del año – se derrumbó de nuevo contra mi cuello.

Finck observó con impotencia como Annie se desahogaba con el llanto. Todos estábamos en silencio, pero con las miradas hicimos una promesa irrompible. Hundir a Clove en la más absoluta y apestosa mierda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de un cuarto de hora más de llanto por parte de mi hermana decidimos marcharnos del aparcamiento. Llevé a Kat a su casa ya que ella había venido conmigo esa misma mañana. De todos modos las cosas no estaban para mucha juerga. Katniss y yo hicimos el camino en total silencio. Realmente apreciaba la manera de Kat de defender a mi hermana. Era increíble cómo sacaba las garras por la gente que quería. La traición de Clove a mi hermana le había dolido a Kat como si se lo hubieran hecho a ella. Y por el gesto de su cara el enfado y el cabreo aún no se le había pasado ni de coña.

Cuando dejé a Katniss y fui para casa comprobé que allí la situación no estaba mucho mejor. Annie se había encerrado en su cuarto dejando a un pobre y confundido Finck en el salón. Esta situación se me hacía rara e incómoda. Nosotros siempre estábamos de bromas y de buen humor...no me gustaba ver a la alegría de la huerta de mi hermana con ese gesto triste en la cara.

Esperaba ansioso que el día siguiente fuera mucho mejor...pero no. A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a la cocina los ojos de Annie estaban hinchados y, aunque se había maquillado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran evidentes. Se avecinaba un día movidito, si señor...

- Annie...- me miró mientras mareaba su café – No me gusta verte así...

- Y a mi no me gusta que me miren y que me señalen con el dedo por los pasillos, Peeta- Joder, ni que hubiera matado a alguien...– sonreí a duras penas.

- Me he sentido así durante años...te recuerdo que hasta hace un par de meses era un puñetero friki...- Marvel se rio mientras se comía un bizcocho – Debes hacer que los comentarios de esa gentuza te entren por un oído y salgan por el otro sin hacer una parada en tu linda cabeza – Annie sonrió – Eres valiente, decidida y directa...y tienes a tu novio, a tus hermanos y amigas al lado que te apoyan y te apoyarán siempre... ¿Qué más te hace falta? No hagas caso de esos comentarios malintencionados...solo buscan hacer daño...- Annie me abrazó con la fuerza que la caracterizaba.

- Gracias, Peeta...- murmuró contra mi cuello.

- Hey... ¡hey! Aquí falta un hermano – Annie y y sentimos las manazas de Marvel sobre nuestros cuerpos.

Ugh. Marvel...Hoy era el famoso día que había quedado con la famosa Catrina...Bieeeeen. Glim iba a ir a la cafetería de Billy, Kat iba a acompañarla...y yo iba a acompañar a ambas. Si Glimmer descubría a Marvel haciendo algo con otra chica ya podía empezar a correr. Kat no podría con ella sola, esa era la razón por la que había decidido acompañarlas. Miedo me daba lo que nos podíamos encontrar allí...

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad Annie estaba de muchisimo mejor humor. Se la veía mucho más animada.

- ¿Cómo estás, Annie? - le preguntó Katniss.

- Mejor...He tenido una conversación con Peeta que me ha abierto los ojos...

Katniss me miró de manera cálida...y esa sonrisa me destruyó por completo. Me desconcertaba ya que algunas veces se comportaba como la perra más mala y en cambio otras veces era tan suave como las plumas...

Marvel, Finnick y Annie se metieron en la facultad mientras bromeaban. No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que la gente seguía con la mirada a mi hermana y cuchicheaban...Gilipollas, cotillos de mierda...

. Peeta... ¡Peeta! - el codazo que me dio Glim en el estómago me sirvió para hacerles caso a las chicas – Te estaba preguntando si vas a venir esta tarde a lo de Marvel – me dijo Katniss.

Miré a Glim. La pobre tenía una mezcla de sentimientos debido a su rollo con Marvel. La veía triste y apenada...pero sobre todo la veía enfadada. Furiosa. Esperemos que esta tarde no haya cubiertos sobre la mesa de la cafetería de Billy...en estos momentos veía capaz a Glim de descuartizar a alguien con el cuchillo de untar la mantequilla.

- Claro...claro que iré...- Glimmer asintió.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, tío...espero seguir teniéndole en el caso de que pille a tu hermano haciendo cositas indebidas con otra que no sea yo...- le miré confundido – En el caso de que eso pase...tu le sujetas y yo se la corto...

Glim se marchó sin añadir nada más...y menos mal...Kat me miró y frunció los labios. Caminamos juntos mientras yo miraba a todos lados por si las Dellys...Aún me daba un poco de miedo encontrármela por los pasillos. La chica no era insistente, no. Era lo siguiente.

- No se si necesitaremos refuerzos esta tarde, Peeta...me da un poco de miedo la reacción de Glim si descubrimos algo malo...

- Pfff...la verdad es que mi hermano me decepcionaría mucho si le fuera infiel a Glimmer. Creo que yo no sería capaz de perdonar una cosa así...lo que es mío es mío – Kat sonrió.

- Muy buena frase, Peeta...

Kat se despidió de mi con la mano mientras se marchaba hasta su clase. Lo que es mío es mío...Sí, ya...de momento estás de alguiler...no tienes nada en propiedad, machote...

Contra todo pronóstico la mañana estaba siendo tranquila...casi normal. Eso si tenemos en cuenta la carrera de obstáculos que tenía que correr cada vez que me cambiaba de clase; era Delly. Joder, parecía que era omnipresente, estaba en todos los putos sitios a la vez. Seguramente me habría reído si hubiera visto mi cara de horror desde fuera. Era paradógico...huyendo de la chica por la que suspiraba hacía un par de meses. De todos modos Katniss tenía razón, Delly podría llegar a cansarse de mi juego de huidas y fugas...¿y qué? Ahora mismo que Delly se cansara de mi no lo veía tan mal...Caminé hasta la cafetería sumido en mis maquinaciones, en mil formas de hacer que Delly se cansara de mi...Cuando me senté en la mesa de siempre con los chicos me fijé en Annie; volvía a estar rara...pero no era tristeza lo que se reflejaba en su rostro. Era enfado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté mientras abría mi zumo.

- Todos la miran – murmuró Kat...- Los hijos de puta son descarados – miré a mi alrededor...sí. Varios grupos de alumnos miraban a mi hermana y sonreían...idiotas.

- Podría partir un par de dientes, Annie...hoy me veo con ganas...- dijo Glim haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

- ¿Que aún no te has enterado? - murmuró una chica mientras pasaba por nuestra mesa – Annie Mellark está preñada.. la han hecho un bombo! - risas tontas.

Entonces Annie se levantó y nos sorprendió a todos dando un sonoro golpe en la mesa. Las conversaciones se callaron y todos la miraron.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Ya está bien de una puta vez! No me han preñado ni me han hecho un bombo...me he quedado embarazada. ¡Embarazada de mi novio! ¿Estamos? Y estoy totalmente feliz por haber dado el paso de seguir adelante. Seguid hablando de mi a mis espaldas...y luego si os sobra tiempo buscaros una vida, coño – se sentó y siguió comiendo como si nada. El comedor tardó como cinco minutos en volver a llenarse con el rumor de las conversaciones banales. Finnick la míró y sonrió con la baba colgando.

- Jooooder...- murmuró Kat – Me ha encantado...le has cerrado la bocaza a todos.

- Ya me estaban hartando...- se encogió de hombros – Al toro hay que cogerle por los cuernos...

Y qué verdad era esa frase...sobre todo para Glim en este momento...Después de la verborrea de mi hermana las cosas fueron mucho más tranquilas durante el resto del día, gracias a los cielos. Después de clases Finnick y Annie decidieron salir a tomarse algo juntos al centro de la ciudad, en plan parejita. Muuuy bien. Eso nos dejaba margen para trabajar a Kat, Glim y a mi con tranquilidad con el tema de Marvel. Cada uno había ido a su casa después de clases. Marvel y yo estuvimos un rato en la cocina, comiendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia...hasta que el reloj marcó las cinco y media de la tarde. Entonces cogió sus cosas y se marchó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer...ya, ya...Cogí el teléfono para llamar a Katniss.

- El cuco ha abandonado el nido – Kat sonrió a través de la línea.

- Está bien, en diez minutos quedamos en frente de la cafetería...

Dicho y hecho. Diez minutos después estábamos Kat, Glim y yo mirando a través de la cristalera de la cafetería de Billy como si fuéramos espías infiltrados. Cualquiera que nos viera se reiría de nosotros. Glimmer incluso se había puesto gafas de sol y gorra...y estaba de los nervios. No hacía más que mirar el reloj una y otra vez. A través de las cristaleras pudimos observar clientela de lo más variopinta. Madres con los pequeños comiendo las famosas tortitas de Billy, chavales estudiando mientras se bebían sus batidos y un par de hombres con monos de trabajo bebiendo de sus tazas. No había ni rastro de ninguna chica aparentente esperando a alguien...Hasta que reparé que en una de las mesas relucía una cabellera rubia. ¿Seria esta la tal Catrina? Miré a Katniss...sí...ella también ha visto la cabellera rubia...

Miré el reloj, apenas quedaban cinco minutos para las seis, y Marvel aún no había llegado. ¿Dónde coño estaba si él había salido antes que nosotros? Estaba empezando a pensar que nada de esto tenía sentido, que quizás todo hubiera sido un malentendido...pero no. Ahí estaba...

No me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Marvel entró en la cafetería y le sonrió a alguien mientras avanzaba hacia una de las mesas. Los tres seguimos el movimiento de su cuerpo hasta que se paró...para sentarse en la misma mesa en la que estaba la solitaria rubia...Se sentaron muy juntos, tanto que no podíamos ver lo que estaban haciendo...Mierda...Glim estaba teniendo un caso severo de ira...

- Voy a matar a esa puta y a él le voy a dejar sin identidad de padre - susurró con un tono totalmente asesino...

Kat y yo nos miramos. Mierda. Se había confirmado. Marvel había mentido a Glim para quedar con otra rubia que no era ella...con la que se llamaba constantemente y con la que se mandaba mensajes comprometedores...Glim no despegaba la mirada de las escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Glim explotara. Tres, dos, uno...Marvel le pasó el brazo a la rubia por el hombro y la besó el tope de la cabeza. Bomba. Glim se puso de todos los colores inimaginables. La agarré del brazo para que no entrara a esa cafetería ni cometiera ningún asesinato con testigos. Pero no hizo ni el intento. Glimmer me miró con gesto abatido y negó con la cabeza.

- No hace falta que me sujetes, Peeta. No voy a hacer ninguna tontería...- se quitó las gafas y la gorra – Venía con la esperanza de que esto no fuera algo importante...pero ya veo que me he equivocado. Ya no estoy enfadada...estoy deprimida...Yo...me voy a casa...se me han pasado las ansias homicidas...

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con la cabeza agachada. Mierda de nuevo. Kat me miró y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Debería de ir con ella – asentí. Me besó en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Yo me quedé mirando las escena de mi hermano. No me pegaba que Marvel estuviera con otra mujer. Dios...la idea de entrar allí y descubrirle se me hacía más que tentadora... ¿Qué coño? En un alarde de valentía salí de los setos en los que nos habíamos escondido y entré en esa cafetería. A medida que avanzaba hacia la famosa mesa sentía que mi corazón latía más y más rápido...lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero mi hermano se merecía esto por cabrón y por infiel. Cuando llegué a la mesa le piqué en el hombro por detrás. Entonces él y la rubia se giraron. Y me quedé de piedra al ver la identidad de Catrina. Oh. Dios. Mío. Miré primero a Marvel y luego a...Catrina. La cara de Marvel no tenía precio.

- ¡Peeta! - miró a su derecha – Ugh...esto no es lo que parece...

Bieeeeen. Típica frase de cuando te pillan con otra tía que no es tu novia...lo malo de todo es que Catrina no era otra tía...era un chico...

* * *

_Nuevo capitulo tarde... pero seguro_

_Gracias por sus comentarios_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Me senté en la mesa con Marvel y con..."Catrina". Me sentía como el cazador cazado. Mierda. Había entrado a la cafetería para pillar a mi hermano con otra...Y me había quedado helado al ver que no era otra...era otro. Y no sólo eso, la identidad de este tío...La verdad es que no me podía imaginar la razón que tenía mi hermano para andar con tanto secretito con este..._


	46. Esto No Es Lo Que Parece II

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 46 ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE II**

Dejé a Peeta mirando a través de la cristalera de la cafetería con cara de atónito para ir tras Glimmer. Mierda. Había venido a acompañarla para que no la acusaran de asesinato con ensañamiento...y contra todo pronóstico había salido de allí super deprimida tras ver aquella escena de Marvel. Joder, casi hubiera preferido verla en medio de esa cafetería gritando como una energúmena y dejando calva a esa rubia. Verla así de decaída me rompía los esquemas; sin duda esto le había hundido en la miseria.

La dejé su espacio mientras caminábamos hasta su coche. La gorra y las gafas de sol que se había puesto al más puro estilo de espía se estamparon contra el asiento trasero de su BMW. Nos sentamos en el coche, aunque Glimmer no arrancó. La miré con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni yo misma me entendía. Cielo santo, Marvel le acababa de romper el corazón...ella estaba totalmente enamorada de ese capullo. Siempre creí que ellos serían la pareja más estable del mundo...pero no. El cabrón de mi amigo tuvo que enredarse con otra rubia que no era su novia. Jodido Marvel...no me importaría darle collejas hasta que le saliera callo...

- Glim...- mi amiga me miró con los ojos enrojecidos, pero no le salía ninguna lágrima.

- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que ha pasado ahí, Kat? Aún no me puedo creer lo que han visto mis ojos...- le tembló el labio inferior cuando arrancó el coche.

¿Qué demonios la podía decir a mi amiga? Yo sabía lo duro que era ver al chico que te gusta con otra. Sabía de primera mano lo que era la traición porque Gale me lo enseñó. El dolor de Glimmer debía de ser mil veces peor porque no se trataba del chaval del que estaba encaprichada...no. Se trataba de su novio al que amaba con toda su alma.

- Creo que no voy a poder superar esto – dijo cuando paramos en un paso para peatones. Ahora sí, una lágrima furtiva adornaba su piel pálida – Hace apenas un par de semanas estaba diciendo que tenía planes para nosotros...y ahora mira.

- No te atormentes de esta manera, Glim...sólo servirá para hacerte más daño... ¡Ugh! - espeté – Podría volver allí y atizarle con la mano bien abierta, ¿sabes?

- No...no merece la pena...Creo...creo que cuando le vea mañana voy a romper con él oficialmente – asentí despacio – Creo que es lo mejor...está jugando a dos bandas. Así que si la quiere más a ella que se vaya con ella...- dijo con un poco más de rabia.

El resto del camino le hicimos el silencio. Glim aparcó delante de mi casa. Debería de llamar a Peeta ya que le habíamos dejado solo en el lugar del crimen. De todos modos la que más me necesitaba era Glim y Peeta había llevado su coche hasta allí, así que no tendría problema para ir a casa.

Glim se sentó en mi sofá, más bien se tiró sin ganas mientras la ofrecía una taza de café caliente. Estaba demasiado serena para ser Glimmer. Sentía que de un momento a otro podría explotar como una puñetera bomba...

- No me mirés como si me fuera a comer los ojos de alguien, Kat – dijo mientras bebía de tu taza.

- Estás demasiado calmada...creo que eso no es normal en ti – sonrió con pena.

- Supongo que me he estado preparando de manera inconsciente para este momento...Esos mensajes, esas llamadas...- suspiró sonoramente – Todo hacía indicar lo que al final era...

La abracé con fuerza. En cierto modo yo me sentía como ella. Peeta de momento estaba a mi lado, pero... ¿hasta cuando? Antes o después iba a quedar con la guarrilla de Delly y no iban a jugar al parchís precisamente. ¿Me vería tan abatida como Glimmer cuando se diera el caso? Glim se apartó de mi y me miró con pena.

- Tu cara ha cambiado de golpe... ¿qué pasa?

- Estás aquí...con el corazón hecho trizas... ¿y aún te paras a preguntarme qué me pasa? - se encogió de hombros – Bueno...me he acordado de Peeta...- Glim asintió.

- Ya...Te gusta más de lo que debería, ¿verdad?

- Sí...

- ¿No dijiste que sólo ibas a disfrutar el presente?

- Sí, eso dije...pero alguien me aconsejó – en la cárcel – que luchara por él. No creo que tenga mucho sentido luchar por él cuando el otro día me dijo que quería practicar más sobre sexo para poder estar con Delly a gusto...- Glim abrió mucho los ojos.

- Los tíos son unos capullos – asentí de nuevo.

- Y nosotras no tenemos solución... siento que no me quiero separar de él, ¿sabes? - Glim volvió a regalarme una de esas sonrisas cargadas de tristeza.

- Necesitamos chocolate – asentí como una posesa – No tendrás un poco por ahí, ¿a que no?

- En tableta, para untar y en helado... ¿de qué manera lo prefieres? - Glimmer negó con la cabeza.

- Saca toda la mercancía que tangas...comamos chocolate hasta que nos de una sobredosis de azúcar.

Me levanté para ir a la cocina en busca del chocolate; él nunca te abandonará...Oí el teléfono de Glim desde allí. Como fuera Marvel era para matarle...Regresé al salón justo cuando Glim abría los mensajes que le habían llegado al móvil. Su cara pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa para acabar con una enorme sonrisa. Y eso no acabó ahí. A mi amiga le dio un ataque de risa que hizo que se pusiera tan roja como un tomate en todo su esplendor. De hecho se atragantó ella sola. Glim me empezaba a dar un poco de miedo...Ugh. ¿Acaso le había dado un ataque de histeria? ¿O es que era bipolar? Cuando al fin se calmó un poco la tendí una de las tabletas de chocolate aún con miedo.

- ¿Qué...qué ocurre? Me estás dando un poco de miedo...- Glimmer ensanchó aún más su sonrisa mientras masticaba chocolate.

- He recibido un mensaje que cambia el curso de las cosas...por ahora no puedo decirte mucho más...

Miré a Glim. Tenía el gesto de la cara mucho más relajado. Que bien por ella, porque yo no estaba nada tranquila. ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado ahora?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parpadeé varias veces ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos. Definitivamente no me esperaba nada de esto...Me senté en la mesa con Marvel y con..."Catrina". Me sentía como el cazador cazado. Mierda. Había entrado a la cafetería para pillar a mi hermano con otra...Y me había quedado helado al ver que no era otra...era otro. Y no sólo eso, la identidad de este tío...La verdad es que no me podía imaginar la razón que tenía mi hermano para andar con tanto secretito con este...

Miré de frente a mi hermano; me estaba sonriendo como un niño "bueno" al que acaban de pillar haciendo una trastada. Y luego miré de nuevo a...joder, es que no me lo imaginaba ni en pintura. Suspiré sonoramente y planté las manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Me puedes decir que coño haces aquí con Cato? - el aludido sonrió igual que mi hermano...joder...

- Es una larga historia...- dijo la rub...el rubio – Estamos maquinando planes...

- Maquinando planes... ¿maquinando planes? ¿Sabes la que se ha liado con todo esto, Marvel? - mi hermano me miró sin entender – Glim se cree que le estás engañando con este – señalé a Cato. Ambos abrieron los ojos de manera exagerada.

- ¿Pero que mes estás contando? - espetó Cato – Joder, qué asco...no te lo tomes a mal, tío...pero me gustan demasiado las chicas como para cambiarme de bando...

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Marvel mirando a Cato con cara de asquito – Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi Glim se cree que la engaño...y menos con un tío – dijo con incredulidad.

- Todas esas llamadas y mensajes de teléfono furtivos...mierda, la pobre está angustiada y más desde que se enteró de que con la que tanto hablabas era con Catrina – Cato se irguió y Marvel se encogió.

- ¿Como que Catrina? - preguntó Cato enfadado - ¿Me tienes grabado en el móvil como... Catrina? - Marvel asintió desde su posición - ¿Por qué?

- Tus amigos te llaman Catrina o por tu fuerza de destrucción ...joder, no tengo la culpa de que los apodos que te ponen tus amigotes sean una mariconada y...- Mravel pareció darse cuenta de algo - ¿Cómo sabeis que tengo a Catrina grabado como Cato? Digoooo, al revés... ¿cómo sabeis eso? - suspiré. Mierda, le había dado demasiada información.

- Glim estaba mosqueada por tanto mensaje y tanto secretismo...eres único para disimular, ¿sabías? - dije con sarcasmo – Así que decidió coger tu móvil y...cotillearlo...Las chicas y yo la ayudamos un poquito...

- Glimmer me cotilleó el móvil – asentí – Porque estaba celosa...- asentí. Marvel ensanchó su sonrisa – Ohhh, mi chica explosiva... ¿Cómo es posible que dudara de mi?

- Porque te la jugaste con esos mensajes y con...Catrina – Cato rodó los ojos – Todo parecía indicar que le estabas poniendo los cuernos...y lo peor de todo es que...te ha visto a través de la cristalera – Marvel puso cara de horror – Se ha pensado de verdad que Cato es una chica.

- Hostia puta – espetó Cato – Como alguien diga una sola vez más que parezco una chica la voy a liar parda, ¿entendido? - volvió a ponerse en su sitio...y se apartó el pelo de la cara como si fuera una chica pantene... Marvel y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos – Iros a tomar por culo...la tercer a la derecha – y nos sacó el dedo medio.

- Vale – Marvel se puso serio – Creo que debería de mandarle a Glim un par de mensajes aclarando todo...y enviando la información de la que disponemos...Aunque primero te voy a contar lo que estamos haciendo Cato y yo...

- Es sobre Clove – miré a Cato y le miré sin entender. No me esperaba la vuelta de tuerca que estaba dando toda la historia – Este tema se remonta a varias semanas atrás...accidentalmente un día escuché que queríais hundir a Clove...eso de buscar sus posibles trapos sucios y sacarlos a la luz.

- ¿Sabes el por qué de nuestra venganza hacia ella?

- Bueno...se que es porque hizo sufrir a Katniss...pero Marvel no me ha contado nada más y yo prefiero respetarlo. Además, la pelinegra no se portó muy bien con tu hermana, así que supongo que todos querreis darle su merecido – asentí entendiendo su punto – El hecho es que...accidentalmente...escuché unas conversaciones suyas mientras hablaba por el móvil.

- ¿Eres un agente de la CIA frustrado o algo así? Accidentalmente o no escuchas todas las conversaciones que estén a un radio de tres kilómetros a tu alrededor – dije haciendole reir.

- Sólo estoy en el lugar indicado y en el momento perfecto, solo eso...- si, eso sin duda...sobre todo con Kat...capullo - Volviendo al tema, el caso es que las conversaciones que escuché de esa...pedorra son muy comprometidas.

- ¿Cómo de comprometidas? - Marvel sonrió.

- Clove lleva un anillo de promesa de virginidad en el dedo, ¿cierto? - asentí – Prometió acabar la carrera siendo pura y casta...Pues castos mis huevos – rodé los ojos ante la finura de mi hermano – O Clove nos la está metiendo doblada o es que a esa tía le va el sexo telefónico – fruncí el ceño intentando procesar toda la información recibida.

- ¿Qué?

- Que las conversaciones que escuché eran subidas de tono...- Cato sacó su iphone y buscó entre los archivos. Le dio al play en una carpeta de audio y dejó el móvil en la mesa.

_- Mmm, estoy deseando de verte otra vez... ¿estás caliente para mi, papacíto? -_fruncí de nuevo el ceño, pero Cato me dijo por señas que me callara y que escuchara – _Mi día ha sido muy duro al verte por los pasillos y no poder estar contigo como me gustaría...Me gustó mucho hacerlo el otro día en esa clase vacía –_abrí los ojos como platos – _no me importaría volver a repetirlo...No me digas esas cosas, haces que me ponga tan caliente como una plancha...Oye, cielo... ¿me conseguiste lo que te pedí? Oh, qué maravilla...te recompensaré de veras cuando nos veamos...Un beso donde tu ya sabes. Chao._

Jo. Der. Esto lo cambiaba todo. Y no se trataba de sexo telefónico. Ella dejó claro que lo hicieron en una clase. La vírgen no es tan vírgen. Es una pedazo de puta. Los chicos sonrieron al ver mi cara.

- Lo está flipando – dijo Cato.

- Así me quedé yo cuando lo escuché – dijo Marvel – La tenemos. Podemos hacer que todo el mundo escuche esta conversación y que sepan que la niña buena y comprometida con su causa no es ni una cosa ni la otra – Cato negó.

- No...

- ¿No? - le pregunté.

- No...esto es sólo una grabación...mi idea es pillarla del todo...con las manos en la masa – silbé mientras me recostaba en el respaldo del asiento.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a lograr eso?

- Voy a seguirla – levanté una ceja – Vamos...la grabé y si siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba en la biblioteca – ahora si que aluciné.

- ¿Y qué hacías tu en la biblioteca? - Cato me miró con exasperación.

- Esperar al autobús, no te jode. Pues estudiar...estaba estudiando...Aunque no lo parezca soy un tipo responsable...- suspiró – Por lo que deja caer en la grabación se debe de estar viendo con un tío de la universidad...Así que la idea es intentar pillarla de lleno, dándolo todo...- movió las cejas.

- ¿Así que esto era lo que te traías con tanto secreto? ¿Por qué? - Marvel asintió – Pues deberías de aclararlo con Glim, ahora mismo Katniss la tiene que estar ayudando a coserse el corazón roto – Marvel puso cara de dolor.

- Ouch...La idea de mantenerlo en secreto era que cuantas menos personas lo supieran mejor...de ese modo no haríamos sospechar a Clove...Voy a mandar a Glim unos mensajes porque supongo que si la llamo no me lo cogerá...- se levantó del sitio y me empujó contra Cato cuando se sentó en el mismo asiento que nosotros – Sonreidme un poco – sacó el móvil y nos hizo una foto a los tres. Miró la pantalla y se descojonó de la risa – Esta la subo al facebook, joder que caras...

- ¿Por qué nos ha hecho una foto? - dijo Cato frotándose los ojos por el pequeño flash del móvil.

- Pues para que mi Glim vea que estoy con vosotros...y que Catrina no es Catrina...

Marvel se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada más...El muy cabrón me dejó a solas con mi enemigo, aunque eso él no lo sabía. Cato me miró mientras se recogía el pelo de su frente. Ambos nos retamos con la mirada...pues si...el hijo de puta era atractivo, tanto como para que yo mismo lo reconociera. Joder, me hervía la sangre al saber que Katniss había estado con él antes que conmigo..."Folla como nadie" había dicho...me daban ganas de ir a buscarla y demostrarla quien es el que folla de puta madre, pero antes tenía que enterarme bien de lo que estaba pasando.

- Así que...habeis venido en plan 007 a espiarnos, ¿no? - asentí incapaz de decir nada - ¿Estaba Katniss con vosotros?

- Sí...Eh...oye, ¿por qué te estás tomando tantas molestias para pillar a Clove? ¿Te ha dado calabazas o algo por el estilo? No entiendo tus ganas por verla hundida...

- No, no me ha dado calabazas más que nada porque no es mi tipo, no la tocaría ni con un palo...- suspiró...

- No te sigo...

- Me gusta Kat – entrecerré los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos finas líneas – Y no me gusta que nadie la haga sufrir y Clove lo hace constantemente...así que cuando me enteré de vuestro plan no dude en unirme...- frunció los labios.

- Te gusta Katniss...- Cato asintió - ¿Mucho? - asintió algo avergonzado.

- Lamentablemente ella no siente lo mismo...Lo tiene todo...es guapa, simpática...- suspiró – Y le gusta otro chico – me erguí en mi asiento como si me hubieran metido un palo por el culo.

- ¿Que le gusta otro chico? - Cato asintió con pena.

- Seh...cabrón con suerte - ¿cómo? ¿Quién era ese cabrón? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Dios...el pecho me empezaba a doler...

- ¿Y...sabés...quién es? - Cato sonrió.

- No, no me lo dijo...simplemente me dijo que era un chico que estaba pillado por otra... ¿te lo puedes creer? Katniss, la chica libre y liberal se pilla por un tío...y este la ignora...ese hombre debe de ser un capullo integral...

El tiempo se paró para mi. Asi que a Katniss la gustaba un chico. ¿Desde cuando? Mierda...al menos me quedaba la cosa de que ese chico estaba con otra...Se habían confirmado mis sospechas. Yo jamás podría estar con Kat...porque a ella le gustaba otro. Sí, ella y yo nos lo pasábamos bien juntos, pero era solo eso. No había sentimientos. El corazón dolió mucho más de lo que había pensado y mi mente empezó a maquinar. Debería de sacarme a Katniss de la cabeza...quizás iba siendo hora de ir preparándome para quedar un día de estos con Delly...

* * *

_Que les ha parecido el capitulo... gracias por sus comentarios... estoy tratando de adaptar otra historia me gustaria que me propusieran o decidieran quien quieren que sea la mala... las opciones que tengo son... Delly, Clove o Johana... agradecere sus sugerencias_

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Peeta se acercó a mi y me miró a los ojos con intensidad. Vale...algo quería decirme y a juzgar por su cara éra algo importante..._

_- Creo que tienes razón en lo que me dijiste el otro día, Kat...- le miré sin entender - Creo que va siendo hora de que quede con Delly...La voy a pedir que venga al baile conmigo..._

_Ouch. Joder...eso dolía demasiado..._


	47. Descubrimientos

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 47 DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Jooooder. Después de recibir esos mensajes misteriosos, Glim se marchó de mi casa con una extraña y calmada sonrisa en la cara. ¿Qué coño le había pasado? Habíamos pasado de la más absoluta depresión bañada por chocolate en cantidades industriales...a un ataque de risa sin precedentes. Mierda, Glimmer me había dado un poquito de miedo esta tarde...Y lo peor de todo es que no me estaba enterando de nada. Ugh. Esto me frustraba de veras...

Ahora mismo no tenía noticias de nadie. Annie y Finnick seguramente estarían paseando de la manita por algún lugar comprendido de Nueva York, Marvel estaría con la tan Catrina, alias la cabrona, y Peeta...mierda, quizás Peeta supiera algo...

Rebusqué mi móvil en el bolso y marqué su número. A los tres tonos me lo cogió.

- Peeta...- suspiré – Siento no haberte llamado antes...pero es que Glimmer ha hecho unas cosas muy raras, ¿sabes?

- Define raro – murmuró a través de la línea.

- Pues primero estaba super deprimida por lo del cabrón de tu hermano y luego...ha leído unos mensajes en el móvil y se ha empezado a descojonar de la risa, de manera literal – escuché la risilla de Peeta - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada...no pasa nada...

- ¿Has logrado ver algo más a través de los cristales de la cafetería? - de nuevo rió.

- Oh, sí...he visto y oído cosas muy interesantes...He conocido a Catrina en persona – abrí mucho los ojos.

- No jodas...Por Dios... ¿la conozco? - de nuevo risas...me estaba mosqueando – Oye, en serio... ¿por qué tanta risitas?

- No te enfades, Kat...en cuanto a tu pregunta...sí, la conoces. Mañana te la puedo presentar...tiene muchas cosas que decir...y muy interesantes...

- Oh, por todo lo sagrado... ¡ven a mi jodida casa y cuéntamelo! - silencio a través de la línea - ¿Peeta?

- Eh...no, no puedo...Tengo que...estudiar – oh, oh...llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir esa frase...malo...- Mañana nos vemos y hablamos, ¿vale?

- Sí...claro...Eh, ¿Peeta?

- Dime...

- Un beso – susurré. Oí un suspiró.

- Otro para tí, Katniss...

Colgué el teléfono un poco más preocupada que antes de hacer la llamada. Había notado a Peeta raro. Esa frase, "tengo que estudiar", me sonaba a excusa. ¿Acaso Peeta no quería verme? ¿Por qué? Bueno, Kat...sabías que esto no iba a durar eternamente...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté entre ansiosa y preocupada. Ansiosa porque iba a conocer a Catrina. Pero... ¿por qué demonios querría Peeta presentarme a la amante de Marvel? ¿Para darle con la mano bien abierta por ser la causante de la ruptura entre Glimmer y Marvel? Esa era la única razón que podía encontrar que me convenciera un poquito más. De todos modos, Peeta había dicho que Catrina tenía cosas que decir...sin duda iba a ser de lo más interesante este encuentro.

Reconozco que me entretuve un poco más de lo necesario arreglándome, así que cuando quise llegar al aparcamiento los chicos ya habían entrado a clases, de hecho, yo misma llegué tarde. Joder, parece ser que todo se te pone en contra; necesitaba ver a Peeta para que me diera pistas sobre nuestro encuentro con la famosa Catrina...y necesitaba confirmar que no le pasaba nada extraño conmigo. Sólo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos...

La mañana se me estaba haciendo tremendamente larga, de hecho, casi doy un bote de alegría cuando se oyó por todos lados el estridente sonido del timbre que nos avisaba del descanso. Estaba andando, bueno...más bien corriendo hacia la cafetería, cuando me sonó un mensaje en el móvil. Era de Peeta.

_Te espero detrás de la cafetería, en los bancos de fuera. P._

Sin pensármelo dos veces fui hasta donde me había indicado Peeta. En cuanto salí al pequeño jardín donde estaban las mesas y los bancos le vi; estaba esperándome en la puerta. Y estaba precioso. Esa camiseta blanca que dejaba entrever su chaqueta se ajustaba de manera mortalmente pecaminosa a su torso y esos vaqueros le marcaban ciertas partes de su cuerpo que mejor no mencionar ahora. Me sonrió como siempre...y suspiré un poco más tranquila.

- Hola – sonrió de lado.

- Hola...Eh... ¿dónde están todos?

- Aún no han llegado. Estamos sentados allí – me señaló una mesa a sus espaldas. Pude ver a Marvel...y una cabellera rubia. Fruncí el ceño.

- Vale, muy bien...voy a ir allí y voy a conocer a la famosa Catrina...pero no pretendas que sea educada con ella – Peeta entrecerró los ojos.

- La verdad es que me importa poco ese detalle...si quieres declararle la guerra a...Catrina...me parece perfecto.

Decidí no indagar más sobre el temita, así que simplemente me limité a seguir a Peeta. A medida que íbamos avanzando de peor humor me estaba poniendo. Marvel tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara que daban ganas de arrancársela a bofetones. Y Catrina...ahí estaba, aún de espaldas. Apenas la podía ver un poco los hombros y...uy, espera. La tal Catrina tenía una espalda y unos hombros bastante fuertes. Joder con la tía, o practicaba natación todas las semanas o es que simplemente era una chica robusta de cojones. Cuando llegué a la mesa Marvel me sonrió aún con la boca más abierta...decidí no malgastar ni mis ganas ni mi tiempo en sacar el dedo medio a pasear.

- Catrina – dijo Peeta con una sonrisa – Date la vuelta para que te conozca Katniss...

- Catrina se giró...hostia puta. Lo que estaba enfrente de mi no era Catrina. Era Cato. Realmente no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar aquí, pero no se parecía en nada a esto. Catrina...Cato...Catrina y Marvel...no... ¿no, verdad?

- Como alguien más me vuelva a llamar Catrina me voy a cagar en la puta sin contemplaciones, ¿estamos? - miré a Catrina…digo… Cato, joder...tenía un enfado muy severo y mientras tanto mi cabeza seguía pensando por sí sola...

- Eh...Cato...y Marvel...están...- junté los dedos índices diciendo con gestos lo que no me atrevía a decir con palabras. Peeta se partió el culo de la risa a mi lado mientras Cato y Marvel negaban frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Vamos, nena...- Cato me miró desesperado – Tu también no... tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me gustan las chicas – Peeta resopló – El hijo de puta de Marvel me ha apodado Catrina...

- Hey, yo no he sido...tus amigos te llaman así – Cato rodó los ojos.

- En fin, no le hagas caso – me pasó la mano por la cintura y me animó a sentarme en la mesa con ellos.

Vale, aún lo estaba flipando. Catrina era un hombre y ese hombre era Cato. Joder, qué lío. Sí Catrina era Cato y Marvel no le estaba siendo infiel a Glimmer... ¿por qué cojones se andaba con tanto secretito? Necesitaba urgentemente que alguien me aclarara todo esto...ya. Fui a abrir la boca, pero Marvel me cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- Ah, ah...ya vienen los chicos – señaló con la cabeza a mis espaldas – Cuando estemos todos sabremos de qué va todo esto.

Cato me miró y me sonrió...y Peeta resopló de nuevo. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Peeta no estaba enfadado, al menos no conmigo...pero estaba raro. Había algo en su mirada que me indicaba que no era él al cien por cien.

Annie y Finnick venían cogidos de la mano. Se sorprendieron al ver a Cato sentado con nosotros. ¿Sorprendidos? Y eso sin saber realmente el fondo de la historia; Annie no sabía nada de la supuesta amante de Marvel...Mientras, Glimmer se sentó muy sonriente al lado de Marvel y le besó en los labios. Yo seguía sin enterarme de nada. Absolutamente.

- Eh...hola – le dijo Annie a Cato - ¿Hoy te sientas con nosotros? - Cato sonrió.

- Felicidades por el bebé - dijo Cato de forma sincera. Annie le sonrió - Y...bueno, más bien me alío a vosotros – Finnick y Annie fruncieron el ceño.

- Lo que quiere decir nuestro nuevo amigo rubio – dijo Glim – es que se ha unido a nuestro plan de venganza contra Clove – Annie sonrió ampliamente.

- Me gusta la idea...cuanto más seamos, mejor...- miró a Marvel – Oh... ¿no me digas que esta era la sorpresa que estabas preparando? ¡Claro! Por eso estabas tan misterioso con el móvil...

- Algo así – murmuró su hermano.

- Me parece bien que te unas, tío – dijo Finn – Tus motivos tendrás, pero lamentablemente no tenemos nada – Cato negó con la cabeza.

- Aquí – señaló su móvil – Tengo información que podría destruirla – todos nos miramos entre sí.

- Cato escuchó una conversación un poco...picante de la pelinegra y decidió grabarla – explicó Marvel.

Cato puso el móvil en medio de la mesa para que todos oyéramos bien lo que decía la grabación. Será puta...En la conversación, Clove dejaba caer que se lo montaba con alguien y encima durante las clases. Jooooder. Miré a los chicos; todos tenían una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

- La tenemos – dijo Glim.

- Sí...pero podemos tenerla...mejor – dijo Cato con cara de niño malo.

La idea de Cato es pillarla en plena faena – dijo Peeta. Alcé una ceja – Joder, quiere pillarla follando - miré a Cato. El muy capullo tenía una cara de cabrón en estos momentos que no podía con ella.

- Eres malo – susurré haciendo que me sonriera.

- Tu lo sabes – me guiñó un ojo – De momento sabemos que el tipo con el que se ve es de la universidad...

- ¿Crees que podemos hundirla? - le pregunté.

- Por supuesto...simplemente dame un par de días. La seguiré de la forma más discreta posible...y la pillaremos, de eso estoy seguro.

No lo pude evitar, me levanté y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Los chicos sonrieron, todos menos Peeta... Miré de nuevo a Cato y me sonrió de manera cálida.

- Gracias – murmuré.

- No se merecen...no se lo que te hizo esa perra, pero se que te hizo sufrir...ahora le toca a ella – se encogió de hombros.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Los chicos se enfrascaron en diferentes conversaciones entre ellos y yo aproveché para dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos. Cato me demostraba cada día que pasaba lo buen tío que era. Joder, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. De verdad que me hubiera gustado enamorarme de él en vez de Peeta...pero el corazón es el que manda. El timbre sonó, así que nos levantamos para marcharnos de nuevo a clases. Los chicos estaban muy animados con nuestro nuevo descubrimiento. Parecía que todo estaba de nuestra parte...el único que no parecía muy feliz era Peeta. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y estaba absolutamente callado. Me acerqué a él mientras andábamos de nuevo al interior de los pasillos.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Peeta? - frunció los labios.

- No...bueno, quizás Cato no sea santo de mi devoción...

- Pero nos está ayudando – asintió despacio – Y es buen tío, aunque a veces aparente lo contrario...

- Si tu lo dices...- desvió la mirada y se alejó de mi andando. Tuve que dar grandes zancadas para poder alcanzarle.

- Hey...espera... ¿Estás bien? Te noto...raro...

Peeta se acercó a mi y me miró a los ojos con intensidad. Vale...algo quería decirme y a juzgar por su cara era algo importante.

- Creo que tienes razón en lo que me dijiste el otro día, Katniss...- le miré sin entender – Creo que va siendo hora de que quede con Delly... Le voy a pedir que venga al baile conmigo...

Ouch. Joder, eso dolía demasiado...Miré a Peeta fijamente. Parecía totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo...Bueno, en el fondo de mi corazón estaba esperando esto desde que hablé ayer por la tarde con él. Era algo que era inevitable, tenía que pasar sí o sí...Intenté con todas mis fuerzas formar una sonrisa en mis labios...no se si lo logré...

- Eso está...bien...al baile...juntos – balbuceé.

- Aún no se lo he pedido...lo voy a hacer en un par de días...- se pasó la mano por el pelo – Sería cómico que ahora me dijera que no – soltó una risilla nerviosa.

- Sería una estúpida si te dijera que no...- murmuré.

- Ya...quizás...quizás debería de quedar con ella un día antes y eso...Para conocerla un poco, ¿no? - mierda...esta conversación me estaba dando muchos más dolores de corazón de los que pensaba...

- Sí...no estaría...mal – Peeta asintió.

- Bien...pues intentaré hablar con ella...aunque no me será muy dificil encontrarla – espetó Peeta...¿tú con quién vas a ir al...baile? - muy buena pregunta, Peeta...¿a quién coño le importa el maldito baile cuando estoy pisando los pedazos de mi corazón roto?

- No lo se aún...

- Bueno, no te preocupes – sonrió a medias – Seguramente encuentres al chico perfecto para ir al baile...

Se alejó por el pasillo para ir a sus siguientes clases...Eso era imposible...no encontraría al chico perfecto...porque ya le había encontrado. Lamentablemente ese chico perfecto iba a ir con otra...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya está. La decisión estaba tomada y, lo más importante, se lo había comunicado a Katniss. Me parecía de locos el hecho de pensar que yo pudiera estar con Kat de una forma romántica teniendo en cuenta que estaba pillada de otro tío. Mierda. La iba a echar de menos. Iba a echar de menos esos labios, esas caricias con esas suaves manos...Sentía que aún no había tendido suficiente de ella. Demonios, lo quería todo de ella. Pero si no quería acabar con el corazón totalmente destrozado debería de retirarme ahora. Quizás...sólo quizás...podría proponerle a Kat quedar una última vez en su casa...a modo de despedida...

Dios, que día más asquerosamente duro. Se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo y si a eso le sumamos la presencia de Cato en nuestro grupo la cosa no mejoraba mucho...al menos no para mi. Había sido idea suya el hecho de no contarle por teléfono a Kat nada de lo suyo. Ya se sabe, el rollo de Catrina y toda la hostia; sin duda le había dado una gran sorpresa. Tenía que reconocer que el capullo estaba poniendo todo de su parte por cazar a Clove...pero su sola presencia hacía que me hirviera la sangre. Quizás Kat y él fueran juntos al baile...Suspiré enfadado cuando comprendí que eso sería lo mejor. Katniss se merecía alguien a su lado que la quisiera de verdad...y tenía que reconocer que Cato estaba pillado por Katniss.

Pues qué bien. Mi situación mejoraba por momentos. Sabía que debía de encontrar a Delly, aunque no tenía ganas. Lo más sensato sería quedar un día o dos con ella antes de ir al baile. Joder, en el fondo no conocía a esa chica...y lo poco que había descubierto de ella no me gustaba mucho. Esperaba que en las distancias cortas mejorara un poco...

Pasé como pude el resto de la mañana. La verdad es que no me apetecía nada estar aquí; me apetecía marcharme a casa y tumbarme en mi cama tapado hasta la orejas con el edredón...donde no pudiera encontrarme nadie.

Iba a mirar el reloj por quinta vez cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre, esta vez para avisarnos del final de las clases. Aleluya. Recogí mis cosas con toda la rapidez que pude y me fui disparado al pasillo para ir corriendo a mi casa y deprimirme en soledad y a gusto. Fui andando por los pasillos sin prestar mucha antención a la gente que caminaba a mi lado, la verdad es que no me interesaban mucho...hasta que vi una cabellera rubia. Aquí estamos. Ya estaba tardando mucho en verla. Cuando vio que la miraba movió las manos de manera exagerada para saludarme a la vez que se hacía paso a codazos entre la multitud. Cuando llegó me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió ampliamente. No, la chica será cualquier cosa menos discreta...

- Hola, Peeta jr – fruncí el ceño ante ese apodo. Me hacía acordarme de mi...de mi...arg.

- Hola, Delly...

- Parece que vas muy estresado – rio tontamente – Ayer te vi por los pasillos rápido y fugaz – asentí mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida.

- Sí, bueno...- rodé los ojos – Se me acumulan los trabajos, los exámenes...esas cosas – asintió como si no tuviera ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando. Me pregunté si Delly iba a la universidad a estudiar o si lo asemejaba a un club social.

- Ya...bueno, me hubiera gustado verte un poco más...calmado y eso – se reajustó la camiseta haciendo que fuera inevitable no mirarla a los pechos – Me vas a llamar pesada, pero quería volver a pedirte que salieras conmigo un día – me aguanté las ganas de suspirar y mirar hacia arriba. Señor...me lo quieres poner fácil, ¿eh? - Si no puedes hoy ni mañana pues...no pasa nada...pero yo...

- Sí – Delly me miró extrañada.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí – asentí – Puedo...- vamos, campeón...tú puedes decirlo – Puedo quedar contigo – Delly abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió hasta el punto de parecer doloroso.

- ¿No me digas? - sí, mejor no te lo digo nada, guapa...suspiré. Un dia de estos debería de mandar a la mierda a la parte irónica de mi conciencia

- Err...sí, puedo quedar contigo...pasado mañana...el sábado - dije un día al azar.

- ¡Hi! - gritó haciendo que varios alumnos nos miraran...perfecto – Genial, eso es genial. Te voy a llevar a un sitio...- por favor, que no diga que me va a llevar a su casa – Es un pub muy tranquilo que te va a encantar...y luego – me pasó la mano por el pecho – podemos hacer lo que tu quieras – me besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y se marchó contoneándose de forma exagerada.

Me quedé en medio del pasillo con mi mochila colgando en mi espalda y mi carpeta con mis trabajos debajo del brazo. Era consciente de que la gente me miraba un poco extrañada y esta vez no se trataba por mi cambio físico. Mierda...debía de tener una cara de flipado total...y no era para menos...Oh, Dios mío...Oh, Dios mío...creo que no voy a poder sobrevivir a esto. Era oficial. Había quedado con Delly...Joder... ¡había quedado con Delly! ¡Ugh!

* * *

_Que les ha parecido el capitulo... gracias por sus comentarios... estoy tratando de adaptar otra historia me gustaria que me propusieran o decidieran quien quieren que sea la mala... las opciones que tengo son... Delly, Clove... agradecere sus sugerencias_

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? - me susurró – No tienes por qué hacer esto._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Estar conmigo...creo que ya se...desenvolverme bien, si no te apetece podemos dejarlo...- murmuró mientras me acariciaba la clavícula._

_- No...es algo así como...la despedida – intenté sonreir – Me gustaría mucho pasar esta noche contigo..._


	48. Nuestra Despedida

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 48 NUESTRA DESPEDIDA**

Menos mal que era viernes. La verdad es que estaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Demasiada información saturando mi cabeza...y demasiados sentimientos. Saber que Peeta quería ir con Delly a ese baile de carnavales me había dejado sumida en la miseria. Y no sólo eso, lo peor de todo es que en apenas unos días tendría que soportar como él quedaba con Delly, para "conocerse mejor". Ya me imaginaba yo como esa putilla quería conocer a Peeta. Desnudo y en su cama. O en su defecto cualquier rincón oscuro y apartado. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Ponerme a gritar como una loca que no quería que Peeta fuese a esa cita? ¿Gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me traía loca el simple hecho de pensar en otra tía tocándole...? No, no podía hacer eso...

Cuando acabaron las clases fui casi corriendo hacia el aparcamiento. Allí me encontré una escena que jamás pensé que iba a presenciar. Cato estaba bromeando con Annie y con Glim ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, incluído Peeta. Al parecer estaban hablando del bebé.

- Yo te veo con el mismo cuerpo que antes – dijo Cato mirando a Annie desde todos los ángulos – Estás estupenda – Annie se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hey, rubio...- murmuró Finnick – No te pases, que es mi chica...

- Cuidado con Finck...está un poco territorial con Annie – bromeé mientras me acercaba a ellos.

- Ya...me estoy dando cuenta...- Cato se giró de nuevo para hablar con las chicas - ¿Si es niño cómo le vas a poner?

- Pues no lo se...- Annie frunció el ceño hasta que su gesto resultó totalmente cómico – Tengo tan asumido que va a ser niña que no me he parado a pensar en nombre de niño...

- Ya ha empezado a comprar ropa...toda rosa – murmuró Finnick – Como tengamos un niño el pobre va a ir como un repollo...- no pude evitar reirme.

- Bueno...entonces dime el nombre que has pensado para la nena...- dijo Cato sonriendo.

- Caroline – Finnick frunció el ceño.

- ¿Caroline? ¿Como la de..."Caroline, ven hacia la luz"? - todos menos Annie nos reímos.

- Sí, me gusta ese nombre – y le sacó la lengua para centrar su atención en mi – Kat, Glim y yo habíamos pensado que mañana podríamos ir de compras. Los chicos han quedado para ver no se qué partido y podríamos aprovechar.

- ¿Otra vez de compras? - preguntó Finn horrorizado – Ayer me diste una soberana paliza – Annie rodó los ojos.

- Sí, pero ayer compré cosas para nuestro bebé...Mañana me gustaría ir con las chicas a comprar algo para el baile...No voy a dejar que Clove me lo fastidie...

- Así se habla – dijo Glim – Claro que sí...mañana tarde de chicas...

Las chicas empezaron a parlotear con sus respectivos novios y con Cato sobre el baile y los disfraces. Miré a Peeta; parecía que estaba en su mundo. No había participado en la conversación, de hecho apenas nos había mirado. Me acerqué a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Es por Cato? Se que no te cae bien, pero solo intenta ayudarnos...- asintió.

- Sí, lo se...y aunque me cueste reconocerlo se que no es mal tío...Es otra cosa...- susurró.

- Si quieres me lo puedes contar...

- Ayer hablé con Delly...y...bueno, yo no voy a ir mañana con los chicos a ver ese partido...He quedado con ella...- crack de nuevo. Si alguien fuese tan amable de traerme el pegamento para unir lo poco que me quedaba de mi corazón me iba a hacer un gran favor...

- Eso está bien, ¿no? - suspiró.

- Sí...sí, claro...El caso es que...te quería pedir algo...- lo que quieras, pensé. Pide lo que quieras y te lo daré...

- Dime.

- Me...me gustaría tener una última clase contigo.

Una...última clase conmigo. Mierda. Eso sonaba demasiado mal para mi. Peeta quería que le diera las últimas nociones sobre sexo antes de acostarse con Delly. De puta madre. Debería de negarme, decirle que no podía, que él ya era un experto en artes amatorias...alejarme de él ya. Lamentablemente había descubierto que era más débil de lo que me imaginaba. Asentí despacio.

- Claro...podemos, podemos hacerlo – me sonrió tímidamente – Podemos quedar luego, en mi casa.

- Está bien...muchas gracias, Kat...- me acarició la cara con esos suaves dedos – Eh...me voy ya – le miré extrañado – Viene Cato...luego nos vemos...

Me quedé mirando a Peeta mientras se metía asu auto. No tardó ni diez segundos en desaparecer de allí. Cato me dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro para llamar mi atención. Cuando miré a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que los chicos nos habían dejado solos.

- Vaya carita que tienes, Katniss...- intenté sonreir - ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? - asentí – Es Peeta el que te gusta, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tanto se me nota? - Cato sonrió.

- Demasiado...no me extraña que te guste...Todas las chicas están como locas con él tras su cambio. Y eso no me gusta...me está quitando protagonismo – bromeó.

- Nah... creo que ya me gustaba antes de su cambio...Es una persona...maravillosa – Cato me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Pero no siente lo mismo que tu.

- No... al menos no por mi...- dije con pena.

- Esto es una mierda...míranos...Tú suspirando por Peeta y yo suspirando por ti...- rió sin ganas – Te voy a proponer algo...- levanté una ceja – No te preocupes, no es una proposición indecente – sonreí – Ven conmigo al baile...- fruncí los labios – Como amigos, no voy a intentar nada carnal contigo...lo prometo – dijo con cara de niño bueno.

- No voy a ser la mejor compañía del mundo, Cato...no te mereces eso...- negó efusivamente.

- Tonterías...estaré super contento si esa noche soy capaz de sacarte una sonrisa en esa preciosa carita – me dio un golpecito cariñoso en la punta de la nariz.

- Está bien...espero que Clove no líe ninguna de las suyas...- Cato volvió a sonreir.

- La he estado...espiando un poquito...- sonreí maquiavelicamente – Al parecer está muy liada con la preparación del baile – rodó los ojos – Se mete en el gimnasio y se tira ratos y ratos ahí dentro...voy a ver si puedo averiguar qué demonios está preparando.

- Ten cuidado con ella...es capaz de denunciarte por acoso...- Cato sonrió.

- Voy a pillarla, de eso estoy seguro...

- Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo...de verdad, Cato – dejó de sonreir y me pasó la mano por la cara de la misma forma que lo había hecho Peeta minutos antes.

- Lo hago con gusto...Nos vemos, Katniss – Cato me dio un cato beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacia su coche.

Joder, a cada minuto que pasaba más deprimida me sentía. Este puto mundo no era justo. Vamos, que el dicho Dios le da pañuelos a quien no tiene mocos se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra conmigo. Mierda, mierda... ¿acaso cupido no podía haber apuntado un poquito mejor con esa jodida flecha? Empezaba a odiar seriamente a ese niño regordete con arco, joder.

Si el día había sido una mierda esta tarde iba a ser de lo peor. Peeta vendría a mi casa, a acostarse conmigo en plan entrenamiento para poder estar con Delly...y como una idiota agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo lo había aceptado. Sí, es oficial...soy una puta masoquista...Al menos me quedaba la esperanza de que las chicas aliviaran un poco mi pena con sus bromas. En el fondo la tarde de chicas que íbamos a hacer mañana me iba a venir bien para evadirme...

En pocos minutos llegué a casa y me subí directamente para mi habitación; dentro de no mucho llegaría Peeta. Me quité la ropa que me había puesto para ir a clases y me puse algo más cómodo para mis otras clases. Elegí unos pantalones cortos de estar por casa y una camiseta ancha...aunque con un conjunto de los míos debajo. Era de locos, pero quería que esta vez fuera un poco especial...aunque eso era dificil.

Los segundos y los minutos pasaron y reconozco que me sentí aliviada cuando el timbre sonó. Casi me caigo por las escaleras cuando bajé corriendo para abrir la puerta, pero no me importó. Allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi entrada estaba mi friki personal.

- Hola – me dijo con esa media sonrisa que me mataba.

- Hola...pasa... ¿Quieres...tomar algo? - Peeta entrecerró los ojos.

- Una vez te dije que sería mejor que te mantuvieras apartada de la cocina mientras yo estuviera presente...esta cocina...no volvió a ser la misma después de que folláramos sobre esa encimera – me mordí el labio para no reirme.

- Ese...encuentro te marcó, ¿eh?

- Teniendo en cuenta que un par de horas antes estaba metido en un calabozo...detenido...pues sí, me marcó un poco...pero para bien...- se pasó la mano por el pelo – Esto...¿qué tal con Cato? - parpadeé rápidamente; no me esperaba el cambio de tema.

- Eh...bien. Me ha contado sobre sus hazañas para cazar a Clove...y...me ha pedido que vaya al baile con él – Peeta no se movió...ni un pelo. Parecía una estatua.

- ¿Y?

- Le he dicho que si...- me encogí de hombros.

Bueno...supongo que eso está bien, ¿no? - pues sí, esto iba camino de convertirse en una conversación de besugos...

- ¿Por qué no subimos a mi habitación?

Peeta no me dijo nada, en cambio alargó su mano hacia mi...y yo se la tomé. Subimos juntos las escaleras que nos llevaban a mi habitación. Todo estaba siendo raro, demasiado raro. Había algo entre Peeta y yo que había cambiado...

Sabía que esta era la última vez que iba a estar con Peeta. Lo notaba. Y ya me estaba doliendo el alma de saber que no iba a volver a estar con él. Había caído en sus redes, me había enamorado como una idiota del chico que no debía. Él estaba loco por Delly desde antes, ¿cómo dejé que mis sentimientos fueran más allá de lo sano para mi salud mental?

Se acercó a mi y me retiró el pelo de la cara. Sus ojos azules me miraban con atención.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - me susurró – No tienes por qué hacer esto.

- ¿El qué? - suspiró.

- Estar conmigo...creo que ya se desenvolverme bien, si no te apetece podemos dejarlo...quizás fue una mala idea proponerte esto - murmuró mientras me acariciaba la clavícula.

- No...es algo así como...la despedida – intenté sonreir – Me gustaría mucho pasar esta noche contigo.

Me sonrió de lado para acto seguido lamerme los labios como sabía que me gustaba. Le correspondí el beso profundizándolo aún más, enredando mis dedos entre los mechones de ese maravilloso pelo.

Peeta me dirigió hacia algún lugar de la habitación. En realidad no sabía para donde nos dirigiamos hasta que mi trasero se chocó contra el escritorio con fuerza.

- Auch – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? - dijo Peeta sobre mi piel, asentí – Puedo curarte – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Me quitó el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Llevó sus manos a mi trasero donde masajeó primero despacio y luego de manera más provocativa. Con sus fuertes manos me ayudó a subirme a la mesa y con sus rodillas me separó las piernas. Aún nos separaban su pantalón y el pequeño tanga que yo llevaba, pero estaba tan excitado que podía notarle perfectamente. Me sacó la camiseta de un tirón y la tiró hacia atrás sin mirar a donde caía – si Annie viera la prenda arrugada en el suelo la daría algo – dejándome con un pequeño conjunto de lencería. Se separó un poco de mi y me miró de arriba abajo sonriendo.

- Estás muy buena – tuve que reirme con una sonora carcajada.

- Y a mi me encanta que me digas esas cosas – se acercó a mi y me besó el cuello.

- A las chicas de vez en cuando os gusta que os hablen...sucio, ¿no? - asentí mientras notaba sus labios en mi cuello – Pues prepárate porque esta noche te voy a dar salami del bueno – ahora si me dio un ataque de risa a escala mundial. Peeta me miró divertido - ¿Eso no te ha puesto ni un poquito cachonda?

- Me pondría un poquito más a tono si empezaras a quitarte ropa...creo que tienes una cita mañana...no querrás llegar tarde – sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza casi con brusquedad cuando se atascó en el segundo botón. El cinturón y el pantalón corrieron la misma suerte. Se acercó de nuevo a mi esta vez para quitarme lentamente el sujetador. Pasó el dedo índice por uno de mis pezones haciéndome jadear.

- Peeta...- murmuré en un intento de amenaza.

- Ya voy, ya voy...

Se quitó los boxers y unió nuestros cuerpos. Yo aún conservaba la ropa interior, si es que a ese trozo de tela se le podía llamar como tal. Su miembro se rozaba ritmicamente contra mi intimidad, haciendo que el pedazo de tela se mojara casi al instante. Me acarició por encima de la tela.

- Estás empapada – susurró.

- A-ha

Casi me arrancó la pequeña prenda para después llevar sus dedos a mi centro de nuevo. Separó los pliegues con cuidado y me metió dos dedos de golpe. Tuve que sujetarme al borde del escritorio para equilibrarme.

- Peeta...así vamos mal – jadeé.

- ¿Por qué? - sonrió de lado antes de seguir hablando – Pues usar la lengua si quieres – murmuró.

- Dios-mio. ¿Si quiero? Céntrate un poquito, Kat...aunque era dificil teniendo en cuenta lo que me estaba haciendo Peeta con los dedos. Una cosa me estaba quedando clara...yo era una profesora de puta madre y Peeta un alumno muuuy aventajado.

- Ya no puedo más – jadeé – O haces algo con la polla ya o...- Peeta se rió a carcajadas.

- Agarrate fuerte a mi que voy – murmuró.

Me puso al borde del escritorio y se introdujo en mi cuerpo. Madre-del-amor-hermoso. Le hice caso a Peeta y me agarré a sus brazos para no caerme del mueble. Sus embestidas eran matadoramente lentas, casi salía por completo de mi para volver a meterse con fuerza. Este ritmo no lo aguantaría mucho y eso él lo sabía. Estaba jugando conmigo. Enrollé las piernas en sus caderas para hacer fuerza y apretarle más contra mi...entonces, para mi frustración, salió completamente de mi cuerpo y me miró a los ojos.

- Date la vuelta – gruñó. Oh sí...esa frase se estaba convirtiendo en una de mis preferidas...

Hice lo que me pidió aunque me temblaban las piernas por el cosquilleo que sentía justamente en el centro de mi cuerpo. Me colocó como el quiso, arqueó mis caderas y se colocó justo detrás de mi. Acarició suavemente mis nalgas y me pellizcó enviándo un latigazo de placer hasta mi intimidad. Y volvió a meter su miembro en mi cuerpo. Este ángulo era aún mejor que el anterior, le sentía por todas partes...

- ¿Te gusta? - jadeó desde mi espalda.

- Dios...- murmuré.

- Vale, me ha quedado claro – me le podía imaginar sonriendo.

Mientras me embestía por detrás, Peeta no dejaba de acariciarme la espalda, los pechos, luego el estómago...hasta encontrarse con ese pequeño nudo de nervios hinchado por la excitación. Lo acarició lentamente, al ritmo de sus estocadas, haciéndome gritar de placer

Notaba mi cuerpo totalmente en llamas, ¿cómo Peeta había pasado de ser un inocentón...a esto? Uno de sus dedos trazó una gota de sudor que me caía por la columna vertebral hasta perderse al final de mi espalda...entonces ya no pude más. Grité como una condenada loca mientras liberaba el nudo que llevaba sintiendo desde que Peeta se coló en mi cuerpo...Peeta se desplomó poco después sobre mi espalda jadeando como si acabaramos de correr los cien metros valla.

- Tu lo dijiste – murmuró mientras me acariciaba las caderas. Aún tenía su miembro en mi interior...- Los sitios más raros para hacerlo...ahora un escritorio – sonreí.

- Con la cama a menos de dos metros – se movió ligeramente. Oh, Dios...no podía ser...le estaba sintiendo de nuevo en todo su esplendor dentro de mi cuerpo.

- Quiero más – gruñó en mi oreja.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando salió de mi cuerpo y me cogió en brazos para llevarme a la cama. Me llenó el cuerpo entero de besos. Besó todos y cada uno de los rincones más escondidos de mi piel. En cuestión de segundos volvía a estar preparada para él. Siempre. Sentí de nuevo su erección sobre mi estómago, estaba deseosa de que me abriera las piernas y de que se enterrara de nuevo en mi...pero no. Se puso detrás de mi, pegado a mi espalda. Enganchó una de mis piernas y la llevó hacia atrás para que la pasara por su cintura. Quizás esta no era la postura más cómoda, pero amaba sentir la sensación de su piel contra mi espalda.

- Con...esto me queda claro que la postura del misionero se te hace...aburrida – jadeé cuando sentí de nuevo su pene en mi entrada.

- Hay que abrir horizontes, ¿no?

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo. Uniendo nuestros cuerpos, jadeando, gimiendo...mientras le amaba como una loca. Mi piel estaba hiper sensible, así que cualquier caricia me llevaba a la locura. Bueno, cualquier caricia no...sólo las suyas...Empecé a gemir más alto en cuanto cogió ese delicioso ritmo que le caracterizaba. Peeta puso su mano derecha sobre la mía y la guió hasta el centro de mi cuerpo hasta el clitoris. Guió mis dedos para que yo misma me estimulara, pero llevando él la voz cantante. No podía más. Sentía la humedad bajar por mis muslos, el olor a sexo embriagando el ambiente...Grité como una loca cuando llegó mi liberación. Peeta jadeó, ese sonido ronco y excitante que tanto me gustaba, y se derrumbó contra mi espalda. A ambos nos costaba respirar y no era para menos. Se separó de mi y me acarició los brazos con dulzura. Joder, me dieron ganas de llorar. Todo esto, la despedida como yo lo llamaba...habría sido más fácil si Peeta no fuera tan atento y cariñoso conmigo...Retiró mi pelo de la cara y me animó para que le encarara. Aún temblábamos por lo que acabábamos de sentir.

- ¿Estás bien? - por Dios, claro que no estaba bien.

- Sí...claro que si...- mentirosa.

- ¿He sido muy bruto?

- No – sonreí a duras penas – Ha estado muy bien.

- Eso mismo creo yo – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – Ven, vamos al baño... dejame que te lave...

Quise negarme, quise decirle que no hacía falta, que ya lo haría yo hundida en mi soledad cuando saliera de mi casa y de mi vida...pero no tuve fuerzas suficientes para decirselo. Dejé que me metiera en mi baño, que me ayudara a meterme en la ducha...y dejé que me enjabonara con suavidad mi cuerpo. Estábamos los dos juntos, mojados y desnudos en mi cuarto de baño, pero en ese momento no había nada sexual en el aire. Había cariño y gratitud por su parte...y demasiado amor por la mía. Me masajeó el champú con sus fuertes y varoniles manos.

- Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mi, Kat.

Me aclaró el pelo asegurandose de no dejar ni rastro de espuma. Ahora fue su turno. Me deleité enjabonando esos fuertes brazos, la piel lisa del pecho, los músculos de sus abdominales...sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez que le tocara de aquella manera. Mañana tenía su primera cita con Delly, iba a empezar a vivir su nueva vida e iba a empezar con la persona que él quería. Terminé de aclararle todo el jabón de su cuerpo.

- Muchas gracias, Katniss.

En realidad no sabía qué me estaba agradeciendo. Aún así se acercó a mi y me abrazó con el agua aún cayendonos sobre las cabezas. Le correspondí el abrazo con fuerza, apretando mi cara contra su hombro...agradecí el hecho de que el agua estuviera aún cayendo...porque de esa manera no se distinguían mis lágrimas...

* * *

_Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... nos leemos mañana._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Hubo un momento en el que Delly se calló. Por fin, Jesús...Lo que podía hablar esta mujer...Aunque no se si fue mejor el hecho de que se callara; me miró de manera seductora - o al menos lo intentó - se relamió los labios en exceso y se acercó a mi. Más bien a mis labios... ¿y ahora qué demonios tengo que hacer?_


	49. Cita Con Mister Potato

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPITULO 49 CITA CON MISTER POTATO**

Me sentía como una auténtica mierda y no sólo por el simple hecho de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche. Peeta se quedó a dormir conmigo, se abrazó a mi desde atrás y se acurrucó contra mi espalda, dejándome sentir el ritmo candencioso de su respiración. No había dormido porque me había dedicado toda la noche a contar sus respiraciones. No había otra cosa en la que yo me pudiera concentrar. Era Peeta...y nuestra despedida. Me quedé dormida a altas horas de la madrugada, por eso no oí a Peeta cuando se marchó por la mañana. A mi lado, sobre la almohada en la que él había estado recostado, me dejó una nota.

_Sé que anoche te costó dormir, por eso no te he despertado. No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, Katniss...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

_P._

Joder, con esta nota cualquiera diría que no nos íbamos a volver a ver...Lo de anoche había sido una despedida de nuestro trato y un adiós definitivo en cuanto a mis espectativas para intentar algo con Peeta...pero era obvio que íbamos a seguir viéndonos. Aunque me costara un dolor de alma cada vez que le viera con Delly al lado.

Estuve hasta tarde enredada en las sábanas, oliendo el aroma que Peeta había dejado en ellas. Ese aroma no le iba a olvida en la vida, así como otras tantas cosas que me encantaban de él. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir sin volver a sentir esos deliciosos y tiernos labios sobre mi boca? Dios, me estaba deprimiendo de manera alarmante. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de la tarde de chicas. No me vendría mal una tarde entera corriendo de un lado para otro en el centro comercial; al menos Annie y sus locuras no le permitirían a mi mente pensar en mucho más...

El claxón del coche rojo de Glim sonó a las cinco de la tarde en punto, lo que quería decir que íbamos a tener por delante una sesión de compras de al menos cinco horas. Bien. Así llegaría super cansada a casa. Las chicas ya estaban es todo su apogeo, es decir, bailando en el pequeño habitáculo del coche mientras la radio sonaba a todo volumen. Tuve que gritar para hacerme oir entre las letras de una canción de Bruno Mars.

- ¿No podeis bajar un poco la música? Por favor, el bebe de Annie se va a asustar y no va a querer salir de ahí dentro – dije mientras me sentaba en el coche. Glimmer bajó levemente la radio, alzó sus gafas de sol y se las puso como si fuera una diadema. Me miró con detenimiento.

- Tienes unas ojeras de la hostia – rodé los ojos.

- Me encantan los ánimos que me das, amiga – remarqué esa palabra – No he dormido bien.

- Oh, pues Peeta tenía la misma cara que tu – miré a Annie; me estaba mirando con una cara de duende maligno que no podía con ella – Le he visto llegar esta mañana muy temprano, aunque él ni se ha dado cuenta...así que tuvisteis una clase de las vuestras, ¿eh?

- Eh...sí...- murmuré.

- Uy...creo que Kat nos tiene que contar algunas cositas – dijo Glim sonriendo.

Sí, ya...me iban a someter a un tercer grado...o a un cuarto grado. Glimmer aparcó y rápidamente nos pusimos manos a la obra con nuestras compras. La primera parada la hicimos en una tienda de ropa para niños, como no. Ver la cara de Annie mientras cogía entre sus manos esa ropa tan diminuta no tenía precio. Estaba radiante y feliz. Caminé por los pasillos de esa tienda examinando cada prenda de ropa hasta que vi un conjunto blanco tejido a mano. Pasé la mano por él; era tan suave...Lo cogí y fui hasta la caja para pagarlo. Annie me miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es para mi? - dijo con ilusión. No pude evitar reirme.

- No, es para tu bebe...no creo que a ti te valga la talla cero.

- Bueno...quizás si estiramos un poco el conjunto...no te creas que la iba a quedar tan pequeño – bromeó Glim haciendo que Annie la mirara mal.

- Muchas gracias, Kat – me dijo mi pequeña amiga – Creo que es la primera prenda que tengo que no es de color rosa...Vas a ser una tía estupenda...

Sonreí tristemente. Sí, el hijo de Annie iba a ser mi sobrino porque ella era como una hermana para mi...pero no eran esas las circunstancias. Si...si Peeta y yo tuviéramos algo juntos...sí, así si sería mi sobrino con todas las letras. Mierda, ¿por qué todo me recordaba una y otra vez a Peeta?

Salimos de esa preciosidad de tienda cargadas con unas cuantas bolsas para dirigirnos a buscar nuestros disfraces. Al menos tenía que echar una lanza a favor de Clove, el tema del baile de carnavales me encantaba. Esos vestidos del Renacimiento, con esos corpiños y esas faldas y vestidos...sí, simplemente me encantaba. Lástima que no fuera a disfrutar del baile como yo lo deseaba...

Miré a Annie. La pobre estaba dudando entre un vestido azul noche y uno verde...y los miraba con pena porque ambos eran super ajustados. Glim vino con uno rojo entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Glimmer.

- Me encantan los dos...pero mira que estrechos son...Llevan un corpiño super apretado y mi estómago no es tan liso como antes, ¿sabes? No quiero llevar algo muy ajustado que pueda dañar al bebe...- sonreí al ver la cara de mi amiga.

- No te pongas el corpiño – dijo Glimmer – Vas a lucir el vestido igual de bien...tus tetas están en todo su esplendor, nena – sí, sí...Glim y sus frases. Al menos le arrancó a Annie una enorme sonrisa.

Dejé a las chicas y su charla sobre los pechos de las embarazadas y fui a rebuscar por la tienda. Demasiados disfraces y complementos. Todo era tan bonito que no sabía por qué decantarme...hasta que vi un vestido de terciopelo negro. Tenía un corte precioso y, como todos esos vestidos, era ajustadísimo y escotadísimo. Fui al probador. Oh, joder...estaba mal que yo lo dijera pero ese vestido me sentaba de puta madre...La cortina se abrió de repente, iba a soltar una maldición cuando comprobé que eran las chicas las que me estaban mirando.

- Guau...yo que tu no me lo penaba dos veces, nena...Llévatelo – me animó Annie.

- Sí...la verdad es que me gusta – dije mirándome desde varios ángulos.

- Los chicos van a babear por ti, Kat – dijo Glim – Creo que Peeta va a necesitar un babero de su sobrino – no lo pude evitar...agaché la cabeza – Oh...no vas a ir con Peeta, ¿no?

- Me estoy perdiendo, chicas...Vamos a tomarnos algo y me contais... ugh, y así aprovecho para ir al baño. No se que demonios le pasa a mi vejiga...

Cada una pagó su respectivo vestido. Ya sólo nos quedaba comprarnos unos zapatos a juego, pero como había dicho Annie, haríamos una parada para descansar. Glim me observó en silencio mientras Annie hacía su primera visita de la tarde al baño.

- A ver – dijo la enana cuando volvió - ¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a ir con mi hermano al baile? ¿Acaso es que te lo había pedido? Pensé que iba a intentar ir con Delly...

- Y eso es lo que va a pasar – las chicas abrieron sus bocas hasta el infinito y más allá.

- ¿Cómo? - murmuró Glim.

- Pues eso...le va a pedir a Delly ser su pareja del baile...- suspiré – Puede que lo esté haciendo en estos momentos – o puede que le esté comiendo la boca, dijo la puta de mi conciencia.

- Espera, espera... ¿cómo que ahora?

- Peeta...ha quedado con Delly esta tarde. No ha ido con los chicos al partido – Annie silbó.

- Joder con mi hermano...pensé que lo de las clases se iba a alargar un poco más – Glimmer me miró con pena. Ella sabía lo que sentía por ese capullo.

- ¿Y con quién demonios vas a ir al baile? - preguntó Annie mientras bebía de su refresco.

- Con Cato...

- Oh, por Dios – murmuró Glim.

- ¿Qué? Pensé que te caía bien Cato...

- Y me cae bien, joder...Vas a jugar con fuego, Kat...a ese chico le gustas de verdad – fruncí el ceño.

- Te has propuesto animarme, ¿eh? - dije con sarcasmo – Él sabe perfectamente lo que me pasa...no estoy engañando a nadie...

- Esperaré con ansias la descripción de la cita de Peeta con Delly – murmuró Annie mientras se comía el bocadillo que había pedido.

Se moría de ganas por saber...que bien, porque yo esperaba no oir nada sobre aquella maldita cita que se estaba produciendo en estos momentos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La despedida había sido horrible. Bueno, horrible no. El encuentro sexual que tuvimos Kat y yo en su habitación estuvo cargado de erotismo, emoción y sentimiento. Al menos por mi parte. Me dolía en el alma saber que ya no iba a volver a estar con Katniss de esa misma manera. No iba a volver a sentir sus manos deliciosas sobre mi piel, ni esos susurros tan tiernos y calientes que me dedicaba cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Porque para mi ya no era sexo. Quizás nunca se trató de sexo. Mierda. Cuando llegó la hora de marcharme de su casa, de su cama y de su vida no tuve el valor suficiente para despertarla. Hubiera corrido un serio riesgo de explotar delante de ella y de confesarla que no quería quedar con Delly, que ya no quería estar con esa chica...pero no me atreví. Así que sin más la escribí una nota y se la dejé sobre su almohada.

Al llegar a casa me metí en mi habitación intentando que no me viera nadie. No era porque me avergonzara de la situación, simplemente es que no me apetecía hablar con nadie. ¿Cómo iba a afrontar el futuro sin Katniss a mi lado? Y lo más inminemte y preocupante a corto plazo... ¿cómo coño iba a afrontar mi cita con Delly? La idea de coger un avión a otro continente se me hacía cada vez más atractiva...

Parece que el tiempo es un hijo de puta. Cuando estás haciendo algo de lo que estás disfrutando y quieres que el tiempo pase despacio...pasa super rápido. Y cuando no quieres para nada que llegue una determinada hora, como era mi caso...pasa como una exhalación. Los chicos se habían marchado con su nueva adquisición, Cato, a ver un partido de fútbol o de beisbol...o vete tu a saber, y las chicas se habían marchado a comprarse sus vestidos para el baile. Eso me daba margen para hundierme en la mierda en soledad. No quería espectadores, gracias. Me arreglé sin muchas ganas de salir de casa; me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey de lana que me había comprado mi hermana. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y cogí las llaves de mi aston sin parar a mirarme en el espejo.

Llevé el coche hasta el punto donde me había pedido Delly que la recogiera, en frente de la biblioteca. Vale, si quería parecer una chica lista y estudiosa...bueno, eso no tenía remedio...Cuando paré en la puerta la pude ver a lo lejos. Oh...Dios...llevaba unos pantalones tan ajustados que se le hacía difícil caminar, Jeeesuuuus, como le dieran ganas de ir al baño de manera urgente podría tener un serio problema. La camiseta – aka trozo de tela – llevaba un escote con el que casi le podía ver las uñas de los pies. Cuando vio mi coche sonrió y caminó de manera áun más exagerada.

Una ráfaga de perfume excesivo y ultra fuerte inundó mis fosas nasales cuando Delly se metió en mi coche. Ugh, necesitaría ventilar esto una vez acabara con la mierda de la cita. ¿Acaso no se mareaba ella misma con el olor de su colonia? Quizás tuviera las pituitarias atrofiadas...

- Hola, Peeta – se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla rozando deliberadamente sus pechos contra mi brazo – Estás muy guapo – dijo batiendo sus pestañas en exceso.

- Eh...gracias. Tu también estás – la miré de arriba abajo – bien.

Esa respuesta pareció ser de su agrado ya que me dedicó una sonrisa típica de anuncio y se acomodó en el asiento.

- Si quieres vamos a Friday's...está cerca de aquí. Es un sitio tranquilo en el que podemos estar muy...a gusto – y volvió a mover las pestañas de manera excesiva. Como siguiera así le iba a dar un tirón en un ojo...

Seguí las indicaciones de Delly para llegar al sitio ese ya que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar. Como bien había dicho Delly, Friday's era un pub tranquilo, con la música a un volumen normalito que te permitía tener una conversación sin quedare afónico en el intento. Aún era pronto, así que no había mucha gente. Delly eligió una mesa con un sillón bajo algo apartados. Ay, Dios...El camarero no tardó nada en servirnos nuestras copas. Entonces Delly se acercó un poco más a mi y me sonrió.

- No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte a solas – intenté sonreir – Es que...bueno, siempre vais como en grupo. Nunca vas solo, lo que se me hace algo imposible acercarme a ti.

- Estoy muy unido a mis hermanos y a mis amigos.

- Es comprensible...hasta hace poco sólo les tenía a ellos – fruncí el ceño – No me malinterpretes...Lo que quería decir es que desde tu cambio la gente está mucho más dispuesta a hablar contigo – sí, como tú...que antes no me hacía ni puto caso y ahora te tengo como un perro faldero...conté hasta cinco para no decir esas palabras que tenía atascadas en la boca.

- No me parece bien que la gente se guíe por las apariencias. Soy el mismo, pero con otra ropa – Delly se rió tontamente.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto... ¿Por qué no hablamos de un tema menos...conflictivo? - chica lista.

- Está bien... ¿cómo vas con tu carrera? Estás estudiando fisioterapia, ¿no? - Delly sorbió de su refresco con la pajita sin mucha finura.

- Sí...quería haber estudiado arte, como tu...pero no me llegaba la nota ni de lejos. Mi madre cree que me aceptaron en la universidad por pena – se me escapó una risilla – Y la carrera...la llevo fatal. Tengo siete asignaturas... ¿o eran nueve? - la miré sorprendido – Ay, no se...el caso es que no hago más que recibir suspensos. Joder, no me imaginaba que el cuerpo humano pudiera tener tantos huesos, tendones y músculos. ¿Sabes lo que me costó aprender cuales eran los biceps y cuales los cuadriceps? - parpadeé intentando averiguar si me lo decía en serio o en broma...pues no, no se reía. Joder, pobre Delly, pero esperaba que no llegara nunca a sacarse la carrera...pobre del paciente que ella cogiera...

- Asi que...te está costando sacar los estudios, ¿no? - asintió poniendo morritos

- Y encima el hecho de ser animadora no ayuda mucho, ¿sabes? Ser animadora conlleva una preparación enorme – dejé el vaso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sí?

- Oh, sí...tenemos que cuidarnos mucho. Nuestra imagen es esencial...y también tenemos que cuidar nuestro cuerpo. ¿Quieres tocarme para comprobar lo dura que estoy? - dijo de manera coqueta. Ugh.

- Eh...no, ya veo que estás muy...bien...

Delly jugueteó con la pajita de su vaso...y batió de nuevo las pestañas. La miré fijamente cuando le noté algo extraño. Uy... ¿era mi vista o se le estaba despegando una pestaña postiza? Pues no, no era mi vista.

- Eh...Delly...tienes algo en el ojo que no...que no va bien – frunció el ceño, parpadeó...y se tocó la pestaña.

- Uy, creo que necesito ir al baño un momentito...ahora vuelvo – me lanzó un beso al aire y se fue al baño.

Al fin pude respirar aire no viciado con Eau de Delly. Joder. Por un momento, cuando la vi con la pestaña medio quitada me vino a la mente Mister Potato. ¿En serio se reconocía por las noches cuando empezaba a quitarse pintura y accesorios? Delly me estaba decepcionando en las distancias cortas, tanto físicamente como en forma de ser. Por favor, estaba seguro de que Delly no se desmaquillaba por las noches, directamente tenía que coger la taladradora para poder quitarse tanta mierda de la cara. El maquillaje excesivo, las pestañas postizas, y esos pechos antinaturales y plastificados...Hostia puta, ni ella misma se tenía que reconocer cuando empezara a quirarse todo lo que llevaba encima. De una cosa estaba seguro, yo no quería una chica así conmigo. No quería a una chica superficial y frívola. Yo quería a una chica sencilla, inteligente y amiga de sus amigos. A una chica que no armara un drama por romperse una uña. A una chica que no la importara nada enfrentarse con quien fuera por los suyos...Mierda, mierda...estaba describiendo a Katniss. Sí, vale...había encontrado a mi chica ideal y esta no era precisamente la que estaba ahora en el baño. Mi chica ideal estaría en estos momentos con sus amigas, comprándose un precioso vestido para el baile. Para ese baile al que iba a acudir con otro tío. Esa misma chica que estaba pillada por otro. Sí, sí... hundete en la mierda, Peeta.

Delly volvió demasiado pronto para mi gusto y con su pestaña colocada debidamente en su sitio. ¿Acaso llevaba un bote de pegamento extra fuerte en el bolso? Suspiré antes de que se sentara a mi lado y la nube tóxica de su perfume saturara mis pulmones.

- Ya estoy de vuelta – dijo sonriendo – Yo...verás...te quería pedir algo – respira, campeón...no tienes que hacer nada que implique contacto físico. Puedes alegar que eres un chico chapado a la antigua y...- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?

Reconozco que respiré tranquilo. Me acordé de la conversación que tuve con Kat. Le había dicho que iba a ir con Delly al baile, que se lo iba a pedir. Pues bien, ya se me había adelantado ella. Peeta, tío... ¿en realidad te apetece ir con esta chica al baile? La respuesta era demasiado sencilla. No, no me apetecía una mierda ir a ese baile con Delly. Pero, ¿que podía hacer? Suspiré y miré a Delly.

- Claro, claro que iré contigo al baile.

- Oh, eso es genial. Me he comprado un vestido de infarto, Peeta. Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar y...

Vale, en ese punto de la conversación decidí desconectarme un rato. Ya estaba hecho. Noooo pasa nada, Peeta. Ve con Delly al baile... ¿y si ella intentaba un acercamiento un poco más...personal? Dios mío, empezamos todo el lío de las clases justamente para que yo me acostara con Delly; después de la despedida que tuve con Katniss el simple hecho de pensar en estar con otra chica que no fuera ella hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

Hubo un momento en el que Delly se calló. Por fin, Jesús...lo que podía hablar esta mujer...Aunque no se si fue mejor el hecho de que se callara; me miró de manera seductora – o al menos lo intentó – se relamió los labios en exceso y se acercó a mi. Más bien a mis labios... ¿y ahora qué demonios tengo que hacer? Me quedé muy quieto, esperando por todos los medios que al notar mi tensión, Delly desistiera...pero no. Con un movimiento rápido y casi brusco Delly estampó sus labios contra los míos. Me besó. Delly me estaba besando...arg. Delly sacó la lengua e intentó llevar el beso a otro nivel, pero mi boca estaba más sellada que las compuertas de un submarino. Como Delly no se apartaba de mi decidí hacerlo yo, ya que me estaba dando un poco de asquito. Abrió los ojos y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Estaba intentando besarte – murmuró.

- Me he dado cuenta – me limpié disimuladamente los labios. ¿Qué llevaba esa mujer en la boca? ¿Brillo de labios o pegamento en barra? Sentía toda mi boca pegajosa por su lápiz de labios.

- ¿Por qué te has apartado? - miré a mi alrededor intentando buscar una respuesta que no la hiriera demasiado. ¿Qué la podía decir? ¿Delly, tus besos no me ponen ni un poquito? - Oh, ya se lo que te pasa...- sonrió de manera pícara – Lo que te pasa es que eres tímido...- alcé una ceja – no te avergüences, Peeta...se la manera de quitarte esa vergüenza...te lo demostraré la noche del baile – me susurró.

Joder...

* * *

**_Rebeld Girl..._**

**_Katniss es una chica rebelde, que tras ser expulsada de su antigua escuela en Oregon, es llevada ala academia Williams, ¿Que pasara cuando Katniss se vea rodeada de fresas sin cerebro?_**

**__**_esta sera la nueva historia y tratare de subir el prologo mañana... por sus votos la mala sera Delly... la pareja principal Katniss y Peeta... pero las otras dos parejas quien les gustaria que fueran? por favor nececito sus consejos... gracias por sus comentarios y alas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas y si chicas pienso terminar la historia... aunque ya falta poco..._

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Cato caminó junto a mi hacia la mesa donde me sentaba con los chicos; al parecer le estaba gustando eso de comer con nosotros. Se sentó a mi lado y silbó mientras cogía su sandwich._

_- Vaya...creo que vais a tener que ampliar la mesa - le miré confundida - Peeta - me señaló la puerta de la cafetería - Viene con Delly..._


	50. Hagas Lo Que Hagas Ponte Bragas

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPÍTULO 50 HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS...PONTE BRAGAS**

Las chicas me dejaron sobre las once de la noche en la puerta de mi casa. De esa tarde había sacado en claro un vestido precioso para el baile, unos zapatos mortales para acompañar y dejar de subestimar a Annie en su estado de buena esperanza. La energía de la duende era inagotable, Jesús bendito. En el fondo me lo había pasado bien. Las chicas y sus bromas habían hecho que no me desesperara durante esa larga tarde. Lo malo fue llegar a mi casa y a su soledad perenne.

Me dejé caer en el sofá entre la funda de plástico que contenía mi precioso disfraz y las bolsas adicionales de ropa. Entonces mi mente perversa y malévola empezó a imaginar posibles escenarios para la cita de Peeta con la guarrilla. ¿Dónde coño habrían ido? Vale, quizás no quiera saber en qué coño está metido Peeta...como fuera. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Estarían en casa de Delly? ¿O quizás se habrían perdido en algún punto de alguna carretera tranquila para saciar sus instintos? Vamos, la pregunta era muy sencilla... ¿A estas horas esos dos ya habrían follado? Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, pues claro, idiota. Si juntamos la potencia sexual de Peeta mezclada con la mente lasciva de Delly nos podría dar el resultado equivalente de una bomba nuclear. O dos.

Así que aquí estaba yo, sentada en mi sofá en la más absoluta soledad, con un dolor de pies horrible y con trescientos dólares menos...mientras Peeta se estaba tirando a Delly con toda seguridad. Hasta me podía imaginar en mi mente los chillidos de la putilla mientras lo hacían.

En estos momentos me sentía un poco como Glim cuando creía que Marvel le era infiel. En pocos minutos pasé de la tristeza profunda a la rabia. Esa puta... cada minuto que pasaba me daban más y más ganas de arrancarle una a una sus extensiones. No es que me cayera mal, pero no me importaría que se le explotara una prótesis de silicona...por zorrona. Ughhh.

Subí las escaleras pisando los escalones como si en cada uno de ellos estuviera la cara de Delly. Grrr, mis instintos más salvajes y primitivos estaban saliendo a la luz. Lástima que no supiera donde estaban esos dos ahora mismo porque no me importaría ir hasta allí y cometer el zorricidio que tenía en mente. Enajenación mental, Kat...enajenación mental...

Pasé el fin de semana como pude; los chicos decidieron salir en parejas y de Peeta...bueno, de Peeta no sabía nada. Ni una triste llamada ni un miserable mensaje. Vale, ¿y qué esperabas? ¿Que te llamara para leerte un informe sobre su encuentro con Delly? Katniss, hemos echado tres kikis y me la ha chupado dos veces...No, graciaaaas. Mi madre me había dicho alguna vez que era mejor vivir en la ignorancia...una frase muy acertada para mi estado de ánimos. Así que pasé ese fin de semana como una puñetera maruja, limpiando la casa plumero en mano y revisando mi armario mientras la rabia me comía por dentro...

El lunes me levanté un poco mejor, al menos mis ansias homicidas me habían concedido una tregua. Quizás se debiera a la valeriana que me había tomado por la noche. No quería matar a nadie, al menos no aún...y sobre todo, no quería parecer una histérica al borde del ataque de nervios cuando los viera juntos en la universidad.

Ese día decidí no esperar a nadie en el aparcamiento como siempre solíamos hacer; me metí directamente en clases esperando que nadie se parara conmigo a intentar mantener una conversación civilizada...hasta que apareció Cato. Me sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia mi con esos andares suyos de chulito.

- Hola, preciosa – me dio un casto beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás? - no lo pude evitar, le hice la mirada del tigre – Wow, creo que habría sido mejor no preguntar...

- Lo siento, Cato – suspiré – Es que llevo un fin de semana un poco...crudo.

- ¿Por qué? - me cogió del codo mientras andábamos hacia nuestra clase.

Bieeeen. Cato sabía que me gustaba Peeta, eso lo había deducido él solito, pero...¿qué se supone que le debía de contestar? El pobre Cato solo se estaba preocupando por mi. ¿Qué le decía? Cato, he pasado el fin de semana cabreada como una mona porque Peeta se ha follado a la guarrilla de Delly en algún lugar de Nueva York...No, ugh, eso no...Cato me sonrió con cariño y suspiró.

- Es por Peeta – asentí - ¿Está...con la chica que le gusta? - volví a asentir. Cato me abrazó delante de la puerta de nuestra clase – Es un poco tonto para no darse cuenta de la chica que tiene delante.

- Gracias, Cato...me dices cosas que no me merezco...Estás aguantando mis malos ratos sin tener por qué...- dije mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros sitios de siempre.

- Para eso estamos, Katniss...

Intenté seguir el ritmo de la clase, pero lamentablemente el complejo de Ally McBeal me perseguía como un condenado. A mi mente venían una y otra vez imágenes de Peeta con Delly, besándola como yo le había enseñado, desnudándola como lo había hecho conmigo y...

- ¿Katniss? ¿Kaaaaatniiiiiss? - miré a Cato - ¿Has vuelto a la tierra? - bromeó – Ya ha acabado la clase, ya podemos ir a la cafetería.

Sonreí a Cato ligeramente y recogí mis libros. Por el camino nos encontramos a Marvel con Glim. Los chicos se saludaron efusivamente como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Glim se acercó a mi.

- ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Esta mañana no nos has esperado como lo haces siempre...

- No... no tenía ánimos para lidiar con Peeta...no se nada de él desde que tuvimos nuestra última clase – Glim frunció el ceño.

- Está un poco raro...está como en su mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Me imagino la clase de pensamientos que pueden inundar su cabeza – espeté - ¿No... no le ha contado nada a Marvel? - Glimmer sonrió.

- Marvel ha estado demasiado ocupado conmigo durante todo el domingo – me guiñó un ojo de manera pícara.

Maldita suerte que tienen algunas, joder. Por el camino se nos unieron Finick y Annie, así que los chicos no tardaron mucho en caminar juntos con sus respectivas parejas. Eso es, amigos...restregarme vuestro amor en toda la cara...Cato caminó junto a mi hacia la mesa donde me sentaba con los chicos; al parecer le estaba gustando eso de comer con nosotros. Se sentó a mi lado y silbó mientras cogía su sandwich.

- Vaya...creo que vais a tener que ampliar la mesa – le miré confundida – Peeta – me señaló la puerta de la cafetería – Viene con Delly...

Miré hacia la puerta...Oh, joder...ahí estaba Peeta y era cierto que estaba siendo perseguido de manera literal por Delly. Y estaba asquerosamente guapo con esos vaqueros negros y esa camiseta azul. Intenté escanear en su cara algún sentimiento, no se...la ilusión por haber conseguido estar con la persona que él quería...Pero eso no fue posible. Como había dicho Glim, Peeta parecía estar en su mundo, de hecho en estos momentos no era consciente de que si Delly se le acercaba un poco más conseguiría darle un empujón por la espalda con las tetas. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sentí un poco extraña. Me sentía en cierto modo lejos de Peeta...Este se sentó al lado de su hermana...y Delly al lado de él.

- Hola, chicos – dijo con su estridente voz – Espero que no os importe que me siente con vosotros...no quiero estar muy alejada de mi Peeta...hay mucha loba por aquí suelta...- dijo mirandome

Como tu, zorrona de mieeeerda…. Peeta es MIO… Ugh, tranquilizate y respira, Katniss...respira...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Creo que tuve pesadillas con el intento de beso que me dio Delly. Arrg. Aún podía sentir ese tacto pegajoso y nada sensual de sus labios. Podían usar esa cosa como atrapa-hombres, joder...más que nada como actuaba como un puñetero pegamento de contacto.

No podía imaginarme lo que me podía esperar de la cita con Delly. No iba a gusto, así que daba por sentado de que la cita no iba a ser de mi agrado...pero no me imaginaba que iba a ser tan horrible. Me hubiera encantado desahogarme con alguno de mis amigos pero, ¿con quién? Ese mismo domingo los chicos habían salido con sus respectivas parejas. A Annie se le había antojado ir a no se qué sitio y Marvel y Glimmer estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido entre las sábanas. Me quedaba Katniss, pero ni de coña iba a hablar con ella de este tema. No cuando ella era la protagonista de mis sueños más estúpidos y románticos. Lo único que podía hacer con el tema cita era hacer una bola y tragármelo hasta el lunes.

Sí, sí...el lunes no fue mucho mejor. Que yo no saliera nada contento de la cita no quería decir que Delly sintiera lo mismo; la muy loca no hacía más que perseguirme, desde que puse un pie en el campus pasando por todas y cada una de mis clases. Así que cuando sonó el timbre que nos avisaba de la hora del almuerzo ahí estaba Delly, alias la omnipresente y apodada Mr Potato.

- Me muero de ganas por ver lo que está preparando Clove para el baile...espero que dejen suficiente sitio en el gimnasio para bailar... ¡me encanta bailar! - gritó haciendo que algunas personas se giraran – Ya sabes, Peeta...tienes que prepararte para esa noche – se acercó a mi lo justo como para que me dieran ganas de salir corriendo – Te tienes que preparar para un baile en la pista conmigo...y para un baile más íntimo, cariño – y me dio una palmadita en el culo. Delly...me acababa de tocar el culo...Oh, por favor...

Con toda la paciencia que conseguí reunir entré en la cafetería. La mesa en la que nos solíamos sentar ya estaba ocupada por los chicos...y por Cato. No se qué demonios le pasaba pero últimamente no se separaba de Katniss. Bueno, sí que sabía lo que le pasaba...estaba pilladísimo por ella. Miré a Kat. No parecía estar muy feliz ese día, tenía pinta de no haber dormido bien...Cato le susurró algo, entonces miró en mi dirección. Mierda. El poder de sus ojos sobre mi hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara como un loco. Su boca abierta me invitaba a tener pensamientos pecaminosos...pero ahora no me estaba mirando a mi. Giré un poco la cabeza para comprobar que Delly seguía siguiéndome...y a juzgar por la dirección de sus pasos tenía la intención de sentarse con nosotros. Por Dios, la comida se me iba a indigestar...eso si no se intoxicaba con las partículas mortales que emanaba su perfume...

- Hola, chicos. Espero que no os importe que me siente con vosotros...no quiero estar muy alejada de mi Peeta...hay mucha loba por aquí suelta...- que rayos había dicho Mi Peeta… desde cuando era de ella… los chicos dejaron de comer y de hablar entre ellos para mirarme a mi. Incluída Katniss.

- ¿Mucha loba, eh? - murmuró Glimmer.

- Sí...Peet es taaan mono y taaaan guapo que no me extrañaría nada que alguna de estas chicas – abarcó la cafetería con la mano – Quisiera estar con él – suspiré hastiado.

- Que yo sepa no soy propiedad de nadie – murmuré. Kat sonrió ligeramente.

- Eh...Peeta...Finnick y yo te tenemos que...comentar una cosita – dijo mi hermano - ¿Podrías salir un momentito fuera con nosotros?

No le contesté, directamente me levanté de la silla deseoso de salir como fuera de ese sitio infernal en el que me había colocado Delly.

- Cato, te dejamos al mando. Cuida de las chicas – bromeó Marvel. Cato le contestó con un corte de manga...

Salimos al jardín trasero y nos sentamos en una de las mesas; ese sitio se estaba convirtiendo en nuestro centro de operaciones...

- Desembucha – espetó Finn – Ya estás tardando en contarnos lo que pasó en esa cita...- suspiré. Aquí viene lo bueno...

- Delly me llevó al Friday's – los chicos asintieron – Estuvimos hablando un rato de la universidad – rodé los ojos – Y luego...luego me besó – los chicos se miraron entre si.

- ¿Y por qué no te veo ni un poco feliz? ¿Es porque no remataste la noche como era debido? - dijo Marvel moviendo las caderas. No pude evitar la cara de asco que puse.

- Nos estás ocultando algo, Peet – dijo Finn imitando el tono de voz de Delly.

- No me gustó – reconocí.

- ¿La cita?

- No, no me gustó nada en general. Joder, Delly es una de esas chicas que pierden encanto en las distancias cortas. Y ya si abre la boca ni te digo. Es frívola, creída y falsa...No me gusta ni la forma en la que se viste ni la forma en la que habla...

- No te gusta nada de ella – resumió Marvel.

- No...

- Pero no le has hecho saber que la cita no te gustó – Finnick no preguntaba, afirmaba...qué bien me conocían estos cabrones...Negué lentamente.

- Y aún así vas a ir con ella al baile – dijo Marvel. Asentí – De puta madre, Peeta. Si no te gusta no tienes más que decírselo y dejar de soportar su presencia – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- No es tan fácil – espeté – Katniss se comprometió a darme clases para que pudiera estar con Delly...No puedo defraudarla...- susurré.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarte a una chica que no te gusta en lo más mínimo? - no pude evitar la cara de asco.

- No importa, Marvel – dijo Finn con una sonrisa – A juzgar por la cara de asco de nuestro amigo seguro que eso no sería posible...no creo que se le levantara – los dos se rieron como hiena.

- Yo que tu le decía que no quieres verla más y punto – la lógica de Marvel era increíble.

- No puedo, al menos no hasta que pase el baile...- murmuré.

- Pues corres un serio problema...puede que Delly quiera violarte en algún rincón – Marvel lo dijo en tono de broma, pero yo no me reí.

- Dejemos a Peeta que elija lo que quiera hacer – dijo Finnick – Él es mayorcito...y estoy seguro de que seguirá sus instintos...

Los chicos y yo volvimos a la cafetería para terminar de almorzar. Comprobé con gusto cómo Delly se había marchado.

- ¿Dónde está Delly? - Kat me miró a los ojos y suspiró. Estaba tan guapa...

- La han llamado del equipo de animadoras, pero tranquilo. Nos ha dicho que te digamos que luego te llama – genial...

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Todos nos mirábamos entre si, sin sacar ningún tema de conversación como solíamos hacer. El ambiente estaba raro y mucho em temía que había sido por la aparición de Delly en nuestra mesa. Cato se incorporó de golpe en su silla y miró a algún punto de la cristalera que daba a los jardines. Todos le miramos extrañados.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Kat.

- Tengo una pista que rastrear – murmuró mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía por la puerta.

Cato salió con cara de espía a lo James Bond dejándonos super confundidos a todos. Entonces aproveché para acercarme un poco más a Katniss.

- ¿Qué...qué tal? - pregunté. Kat miró a ambos lados y me miró.

- No te acerques tanto...No me gustaría desatar la furia de Delly – rodé los ojos.

- Creo que sobrevivirá a una conversación entre tu y yo. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien...supongo... ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal tu cita?

- Eh...bien...bien...

Ambos nos quedamos sin saber qué decirnos...hasta que nos salvó el timbre de nuevo. Katniss me sonrió y se marchó perdiéndose con los demás estudiantes. ¿Esto era lo que me iba a quedar de mi amistad con Katniss? Era incluso peor que antes de nuestro acuerdo. No podría soportar esta lejanía con Kat...

Me escabullí hasta mis siguientes clases esperando que Delly no me siguiera. La conversación con los chicos me había dado que pensar. Vamos a ver, mi cita con Delly había sido un completo desastre con lo cual quería decir que no había esperanzas para nosotros en la noche del baile. Y menos si ella quería tener un contacto más...físico conmigo. No soportaría notar otra vez esos labios contra los míos... Puaj. Y por otro lado estaba Katniss. Aún no sabía quién era el hijo de puta que la tenía tan pillada. Era evidente que Cato no era porque si no no habría problema; el muy capullo estaba pillado por ella. No, tenía que ser otro tío... ¿pero quién? Debería de fijarme bien en la noche del baile para ver a quién demonios le hace suspirar a Katniss...

Ya me estaba dando pereza que llegara esa noche...nunca había asistido a ninguno de los bailes de instituto ni nada parecido debido a mi no popularidad. Sí, señor...bonita forma de estrenarme en un baile...Y si a eso le sumamos los dichosos disfraces que debíamos de llevar...Sólo esperaba que Annie no me hubiera comprado un disfraz con pololos y calzones...

Cuando llegó la hora de salir estaba más que ansioso por coger mi coche y largarme bien lejos de allí. Caminé por los pasillos llenos de gente. Demasiada gente de nuevo. ¿Qué cojones pasaba últimamente por aquí? Katniss y los chicos aparecieron a mi lado.

- ¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar aquí?- preguntó Glim.

- Oh, oh...- mirad.

Todos miramos hacia nos indicaba Annie. Cato se había puesto en medio del pasillo.

- Chicos... ¡Chicos! - como no le hacían caso silbó cual claxon de camionero. Ahora sí se hizo un silencio – Eso está mejor...- sonrió ampliamente – Me he encontrado con la organizadora del baile, nuestra querida Clove...y me ha dicho que se muere de ganas por oir vuestras opiniones. Quiere saber qué opinais sobre la decoración del gimnasio – las voces de la gente se oyó a lo largo del pasillo. Los chicos y yo nos miramos extrañados.

- ¿De qué coño va todo esto? - murmuró Kat.

- Así que si sois tan amables de gastar un poquito de vuestro tiempo...sólo serán cinco minutos – dijo Cato.

No se si lo que les movió a toda esa gente fue la curiosidad o el simple hecho de que se lo había pedido Cato, el caso es que un montón de estudiantes le siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio. Antes de abrir carraspeó para tener de nuevo la atención sobre él.

- Espero que sepais apreciar muy bien el tiempo que emplea nuestra querida Clove en decorar el gimnasio...está poniendo todo su esfuerzo y tesón en que esto sea primoroso...Lo que vais a ver será inolvidable...

Cato abrió la puerta. Hostía... puta...Y tanto que será inolvidable...Los estudiantes no tardaron en sacar los teléfonos móviles para inmortalizar la escena...madre del amor hermoso...

- Clove – gritó Marvel – Hagas lo que hagas... ¡ponte bragas!

Una carcajada enorme por parte de todos los estudiantes rompió el silencio que se había creado. La cara de Clove era de total vergüenza mientras se recolocaba la falda y se bajaba del regazo desnudo y excitado del director de la universidad...Jo. Der...

* * *

_Nuevo Capitulo Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo... Gracias por todos sus comentarios ya son 275 reviews... cuando inicie a adaptar esta historia... no me imaginaba tener estos comentarios... muchas gracias... y gracias tambien alas que leen la historia aunque no comenten ayer llegue alos 5789 visitantes... muchas gracias... y como les decia la historia se acerca a su fin si es mucho le faltan 6 capitulos..._

_Besos y Abrazos... y que la suerte este de su lado._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Agarré mi copa de ponche con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras Delly se movía de manera exagerada en medio del gimnasio al ritmo de la música... como siguieramos así íbamos a acabar en urgencias; corría serio peligro de dislocarse la cadera...No estaba nada a gusto con este disfraz. Los leotardos se me pegaban a la entrepierna de manera casi vergonzosa, Jesús...menuda moda la de ese siglo...Pero eso no era lo que más me molestaba; lo que más me inquietaba era el hecho de no haber visto a Katniss por el baile... ¿dónde demonios estaría? ¿La habría pasado algo?..._


	51. Noche En El Baile No

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPÍTULO 51 NOCHE EN EL BAILE...O NO**

Oh. Por. Favor. ¡Qué asco, joder! Estos lindos ojitos habían visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mis diecinueve años de vida...pero jamás esperé ver algo tan asqueroso como esto. La imágen de Clove subida en el regazo del señor Snow fue totalmente repugnante...pero no fue la peor. Lo peor de todo fue cuando esa maldita zorrona mentirosa se despegó del cuerpo del director y nos dejó ver a todos las partes nobles – bueno, no tan nobles – de ese hombre de mediana edad. Uuuughhh. Las risas no tardaron en alzarse al ver al director en todo su "esplendor". Joder, se podía decir que Clove seguía siendo vírgen porque el tamaño de ese hombre dejaba mucho que desear. El señor Snow se apresuró a subirse los pantalones y a colocarse la ropa...ante la antenta mirada de varias decenas de alumnos.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Cato - ¿Qué os ha parecido la decoración del gimnasio? - sonrió como la hiena perversa que era...y me encantaba.

- Creí que el baile iba sobre el Renacimiento – gritó una voz detrás de nosotros – No del circo de los horrores – otra carcajada común resonó en el gimnasio.

- ¿Has sido tu el pedazo de cabrón que nos ha descubierto? - chilló Clove. Uhhhh. Esto se ponía interesante. ¿Alguien me podía hacer el favor de traerme palomitas y un refresco?

- Sí – Cato sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- ¡Serás hijo de puta!

- Clove – le regañó el señor Snow mientras intentaba que su escaso pelo tapara su calva – No hables así, esas no son formas de hablar para una señorita – Clove se lanzó su mirada psicótica matadora.

- Oh, cállate...picha floja – ahora fue el turno de un sonoro "oh" por parte del público...digo, los alumnos.

- ¡Clove! - dijo escandalizado.

- Deja de sermonearme, no eres mi puto padre...

- Pero estoy contigo y...- Clove se empezó a reir en su cara.

- No me jodas, Snow...si he estado follando contigo todo este tiempo ha sido para que mi nota subiera...

Vaya, vaya...me preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaría Clove tirándose a ese infeliz y amargado del señor Snow...Miré a ese hombre. Joder, tenía que estar muy desesperada por subir nota; ese tío era el anti morbo total...Había visto por ahí a hombres de cincuenta y tantos años atractivos...nada que ver con este. El pobre estaba medio calvo, su barriga se veía mucho antes que su cuerpo y le faltaban como treinta centímetros de altura...y otros diez centímetros en otro sitio. Hasta donde todos sabíamos ese hombre estaba casado y era un religioso estricto. De ahí que no aprobara el embarazo "en pecado" de Annie...Jooooder...y parecía tonto.

- Pagarás las consecuencias de esto, jovencita – dijo muy enfadado el director.

- Creo que las pagarán ambos...

Todos nos giramos para ver entrar en acción al jefe de estudios. Oh, oh...esto se iba poniendo bueno por momentos. Muchiiisimo mejor que ir al cine.

- Stuart – murmuró el señor Snow super nervioso – Esto no es lo que parece...- todos, todos absolutamente rodamos los ojos.

- Snow, un alumno me acaba de enseñar las fotos que os acaban de hacer a Clove y a ti – Marvel alzó el móvil sonriendo dejando bien claro quien fue ese alumno – Lo siento mucho, pero voy a pedir el cese de tu pueso a la comisión de estudios – al señor Snow se le fue el color de la cara.

- Stuart...mi mujer se enterará y...

- Lo siento. Este lo que acaba de pasar es inaceptable. Ahora si no te importa, tenemos una reunión urgente a la que acudir.

El jefe de estudios y el director abandonaron el gimnasio. Bon voyage, señor Snow. No es que me cayera mal el director, pero si le había odiado un poquito cuando se enteró del embarazo de Annie y la "invitó" a marcharse...

Pero que el señor Snow abandonara la escena no quiso decir que se acabara el culebrón; Clove seguía en medio del gimnasio mirandonos a todos mientras nos desafiaba con la mirada.

- Eres un hijo de puta, Cato – este sonrió como si le hubiera llamado tío bueno.

- Y tu eres una zorra mentirosa y encima puta – se oyeron un par de aplausos por parte del grupo. Cato se lo estaba pasando en grande – Yo que tu vendería ese estúpido anillo de promesa de virginidad...dudo que quede alguna parte de tu cuerpo vírgen – Clove pasó por todos lo colores del morado rabia en su cara.

- Ya tienes lo que querías – dijo mirándome a mi - ¿Qué le has ofrecido a Cato para que me descubriera? ¿Te le has follado de nuevo? ¿Se la has chupado? ¡Dime! - Peeta se tensó a mi lado.

- No ha hecho nada de eso – espetó Cato claramente enfadado – Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición...Simplemente he ayudado a una amiga – la pelinegra se rio mientras le miraba despectivamente – Oh, perdona...lo siento, no me acordaba que tu no tienes amigos...sólo tienes perritos falderos que caminan detrás de ti esperando que les lances una galleta...

- ¿Es por lo que pasó con Gale, no? - Clove ignoró a Cato para seguir conmigo – Es por eso...- salí de la multitud en la que estaba incrustada y me puse frente a ella.

- No te entiendo...no entiendo con qué fin hiciste lo que hiciste...Dejaste que quedara como una puta delante de mis compañeros siendo mentira...ahora mírate...estás en la misma situación con la única diferencia de que en tu caso es verdad... ¿Tanto me odiabas? - Clove entrecerró los ojos.

- Sí – susurró haciendo que se me helara la piel.

- ¿Por qué? Por esa época no era popular, era la niña sosa y boba que sólo leía y estudiaba. Tu eras la diva, la guapa...No lo entiendo.

- Eres una estúpida...

- Cuidado con tu boca – espetó Cato.

- ¿No sabes por qué te odié tanto? Por Cinna – la miré extrañada.

- ¿Cinna? ¿Quién es Cinna?

- ¡Ugh! - gritó exasperada – ¡Y tendrás la decencia de decirme que no sabes quién es!

- Pues no, no lo sé...

- Cinna... ¡Cinna! El capitán del equipo del instituto...Estaba enamorada de ese estúpido...como una idiota – agachó la cabeza por unos segundos; cuando me volvió a mirar tenía un gesto de total odio hacia mi – Y él estaba colado por ti – abrí los ojos sorprendida – Estaba enamorado de la sosa y tonta niñata Katniss... ¡Te prefirió a ti antes que a mi! - chilló.

- ¿Y por eso destrozaste mi reputación? - pregunté - ¿Sabes qué? Me das pena, Clove...sólo eres una chica que tiene que joder la vida de los demás porque la suya propia es mísera e infeliz...- la miré de arriba abajo – Espero que te vaya bien fuera de esta universidad.

Me di la vuelta y abandoné el gimnasio para ir hasta mi coche. Reconozco que me quedé un poco shockeada al enterarme de la verdad sobre Clove y lo que me hizo con Gale...Era increíble como la mente humana se retorcía en algunos casos para llegar a su objetivo...

Los chicos no tardaron en unirse a mi en el aparcamiento; estaban todos, inluído Cato.

- ¿Cómo estás, Kat? - me preguntó Peeta visiblemente preocupado.

- Bien...supongo...Ni en lo más remoto me pude imaginar los motivos de Clove para hundirme...Ni recuerdo al tal Cinna del que ha hablado.

- Yo si, por favor...Kat, era el capitán del equipo – dijo Finnick rodando los ojos – Era un buen tío, es cierto que de vez en cuando te miraba con...intensidad. Clove debió de intentar algo con él y él le contó sus sentimientos hacia ti...

- Pero Cinna nunca me dijo nada... ¡por el amor de todo lo sagrado, ni siquiera sabía que existía!

- Supongo que lo que pasó con Gale le desanimó un poco...y después tu cambio a devora hombres – Finck se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno...eso ahora no tiene mayor importancia...- miré a Cato – Gracias...la verdad es que te has lucido...

- Se lo merecía...Cuando estábamos comiendo la he visto correr a escondidas por el ventanal...la he seguido y... ¡arg! Ha sido un poco asqueroso ver como esa golfilla y el director se besaba y...bueno, comenzaban con su intercambio de fluidos – todos hicimos una mueca de asco.

- Ahoras todo ha terminado...por fin tendremos un poco de calma – murmuré.

- ¡Peeta Bebe! - vale, borremos lo de la calma...Delly se acercó hasta nosotros y se pegó a Peeta como la lapa que era – Las chicas me acaban de contar lo que ha pasado... ¡tienes que contarmelo con todo lujo de detalles! - Peeta frunció el ceño.

- Eh...ahora no puedo...Tengo que irme a...a... ¡a probarme el disfraz para el baile! - se despidió de todos con la mano y se marchó de allí en su reluciente coche.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? - preguntó Marvel. Annie sonrió.

- Bueno...- puede que esté un poco asustado por el disfraz...Lleva leotardos – los chicos se rieron a carcajadas – Los vuestros también – bien, fuera risas...

- ¿Que Mi Peeta llevara leotardos! - preguntó Delly – Guau...me muero de ganas por verle – se relamió los labios – Con ese pedazo de paquete que tiene...

Oh, oh...Hasta aquí ha llegado mi cupo de escuchar y ver cosas desagradables. Si estaba un minuto más con Delly a menos de un metro de mi esto podía acabar un poquito mal. Me despedí rápidamente de los chicos y me fui a mi casa.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Era cierto que estaba contenta porque Clove se descubriera ante todos como la mentirosa e hipócrita que era...pero no por ello estaba dando saltos de alegría. No quería rebajarme a su nível disfrutando del dolor ajeno. Eso me haría parecerme un poquito a ella...

Y luego estaba lo de Peeta. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón podría aceptar que estuviera con otra persona, con la persona que él eligiera...pero lo que no podía hacer era estar ahí delante mientras los veía juntos. No, por favor.

Los días siguientes se hicieron un poco más llevaderos porque el tema principal era el lío de Clove con el director. En estos días había un "vacío legal" en la universidad, estábamos sin director. El jefe de estudios se hizo cargo del puesto mientras hacían la sustitución permanente.

Apenas quedaban un par de días para el famoso baile. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero lo iba a intentar. Por Cato y por mis amigos...aunque me iba a costar un triunfo tener que permanecer en la misma sala que Peeta y Delly...La preparación del baile había seguido su curso a pesar de la inmediata expulsión de Clove de la universidad; una chica de la clase de Annie le había tomado el relevo y, al parecer, estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo...

Hoy, a sólo un día del baile, llegaba el sustituto del señor Snow. Todos nos reunimos en el campo de beisbol para dar la bienvenida al nuevo director...Bueno, no era director, era directora. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años y con cara amable. Se subió a las gradas como lo hizo días atrás Clove y nos saludó a todos.

- Hola a todos...soy Effie Trinkett, vuestra nueva directora. Espero vuestra colaboración para el correcto funcionamiento de la universidad. Sois personas adultas y confío en que no haya nuevos...conflictos como el que hubo hace pocos días. Podeis consultarme lo que querais, cualquier duda que tengais o cualquier problema...soy vuestro aliado, no vuestro enemigo.

- Esa mujer si que sabe hablar – murmuró Marvel.

La señora Trinkett se bajó de las gradas y puso rumbo hacia su nuevo despacho dentro del edificio. Annie caminó tras ella. Los chicos nos miramos entre nosotros extrañados. Glim y yo nos acercamos hasta donde estaban.

- Eh...señora Trinkett...- la aludida se giró y sonrió al ver a Annie.

- Dígame, señorita...

- Annie Mellark – dijo mi pequeña amiga.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Annie? - esta se retorció las manos nerviosa.

- Verá...yo...estoy embarazada...de tres meses – la mujer asintió.

- Felicidades. Eres jóven pero estoy segura de que sabrás controlar la situación – Glim y yo sonreímos.

- Eh... ¡gracias! El caso es que...el señor Snow me dijo que no podía seguir estudiando cuando...bueno, cuando esté tan redonda como una sandía – la mujer sonrió.

- Al parecer ese hombre cometió muchos errores en este centro...- murmuró – No tienes que marcharte de aquí. Tu deber es seguir tus estudios hasta que ese chiquitín decida nacer – Annie sonrió.

- ¿No tengo que dejar las clases?

- No – dijo la nueva directora sonriendo - ¿En qué mundo vivimos? Eso pasa en los institutos, no en las universidades...de hecho, muchos centros tienen guardería para alumnos con hijos...quizás estudie esa idea...- Annie sonrió aún más – Que tengas un buen día, Annie...

Las tres nos abrazamos felices. El gran miedo de Annie era no poder seguir estudiando...y gracias a esta mujer lo iba a poder seguir haciendo sin ningún problema. La felicidad de Alice era inmensa, tanto que al día siguiente, mientras nos arreglábamos para el baile, aún seguía dando botes y saltado.

- Deja de saltar o marearás a mi sobrino – dijo Glim. Habíamos quedado en arreglarnos en mi casa, ya que en casa de los Mellark había demasiado chico suelto.

- Mi pequeña judía está perfectamente bien – dijo sobándose la tripa.

Seguí maquillándome sin ganas. No había podido ver a Peeta a solas después de lo de Clove. Seguramente sería lo mejor; no me apetecía nada ver cómo Delly le comía la boca...Seguí maquillando mis ojos con más fuerza de lo normal. Esta noche iba a ser digna de recordar...A través del espejo de mi tocador pude ver que Annie ya se había puesto su traje; estaba preciosa son esa diadema del mismo color. Parecía toda una princesita. Glimmer se puso su vestido rojo y un elegante recogido que dejaba ver su cuello y escote a la perfección. Me di prisa para terminar mi peinado; me lo recogí haciendo una cascada de rizos dejando que mi mata de pelo cayera por mi espalda. Miré mi vestido negro de terciopelo y me lo puse con ayuda de las chicas. Apretaron el corset interior hasta lo indecible, pero merecía la pena...me hacía una cintura envidiable.

- Guau...el pobre Cato lo va a flipar contigo – murmuró Glim.

Apenas me dio tiempo a sonreir a mi amiga ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Con cuidado bajamos a abrir a Finnick y a Marvel. Las chicas se rieron con ganas al ver las pintas de sus novios con esos leotardos.

- No tiene gracia – murmuró el grandullón – Vosotras estais preciosas...nosotros ridículos...La moda del siglo XV era una mierda para los hombres...

- No te hundas en la miseria...esos leotardos te hacen un culito muy respingón – dijo Glimmer conteniendo la risa.

- Me voy a baile...esperemos que todos vayan igual de ridículos que nosotros – los chicos se fueron para los coches. Glim y Annie me miraron preocupadas.

- Podemos esperar a que llegue Cato...no quedará mucho – negué con la cabeza.

- No, está bien...tu lo has dicho, vendrá dentro de poco...

Las chicas se despidieron de mi con la mano. Genial. Esto de quedarme sola en mi casa mientras estaba teniendo un serio dilema en mi cabeza no era bueno; esto me daba tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer si veía a Peeta y Annie besándose? ¿Iba a aguantar tenerles en frente mientras se metían mano, mientras se susurraban cosas? ¿Podría aguantar ver al chico del que estaba enamorada con otra? Dios mío, sentía que hiperventilaba con el simple hecho de imaginarme esa escena. No...no podría...El timbre volvió a sonar por segunda vez en esta noche. Era Cato, evidentemente. No me paré a mirar su disfraz, ni el gorro que llevaba y que en otro momento me habría parecido gracioso...No, no podía con esto...

- Cato – susurré...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué demonios hacía yo metido en mi coche, con este estúpido disfraz, con estas estúpidas mallas y camino a casa de Delly? ¿Hasta donde había llegado yo? No quería estar en ese baile, al menos no con Delly pegada a mi en todo momento. Esta iba a ser una noche digna de recordar. Joder.

Los días anteriores apenas había podido hablar con Katniss...pero, ¿de qué iba a hablar con ella? Sentía que nuestra relación se había enfriado hasta llegar a los diez grados bajo cero. Había perdido a Katniss y había ganado a Delly...vaya cambio más estúpido. Esto me pasaba con seguir con una farsa que no sentía. Debería de haber sido fiel a mis sentimientos y decirle la verdad a Delly...que no la soportaba y que prefería mil veces estar con Kat...

Esperé pacientemente en la puerta de su casa hasta que se dignó a salir. Bien, por mi como si no salía nunca...pero lo hizo. Hostia...El vestido que llevaba Delly dejaba claro que no iba disfrzada de dama del Renacimiento...más bien de cortesana. Joooder. Los pechos se le salían de manera literal por el escote hasta el punto de parecer incómodo...y en su cara había demasiado maquillaje, como siempre. Estuve tentado a decirle que el aquella época no existían los delineadores y las pestañas postizas, pero me mordí la lengua a tiempo. Me miró de arriba abajo quedándose más tiempo del necesario con la mirada fija en mi entrepierna. Mal empezábamos...

- Estás...fantástico – rodé los ojos sin que me viera.

- Si tu lo dices – murmuré.

Una vez dentro del coche busqué una emisora de música dance a todo volumen, no es que fuera fanático de llevar la música muy alta en el coche, pero ese sacrificio valdría la pena...así no tendría que escuchar la cháchara sin sustancia de Delly.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad comprobé que había mucha gente ya en el baile...y que no era el único haciendo el ridiculo; todos los chicos llevaban más o menos la misma indimentaria...y la misma cara de tierra, trágame...

El gimnasio estaba decorado con esmero, aunque no me preocupé mucho en mirar la decoración del lugar; bastante tenía con estar al lado de Delly mientras esta me comía con los ojos. En cuanto entramos en el gimnasio muchos compañeros nos miraron y cuchichearon. Bieeeeeen. Barrí con mi mirada el lugar esperando ver a mis hermanos o a Katniss...pero no vi a nadie que me pudiera salvar de este sufrimiento.

- Peeta Bebe...¿por qué no vas a un vaso de ponche? - movió en exceso sus pestañas...y ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando hacía eso. Huí de allí antes de que presenciara otra caída de pestañas en todo su esplendor.

- Toma – murmuré.

- Peeta Bebe...podríamos bailar un poco – dijo moviendo las caderas – Me muero por saber si eso que tienes ahí – señaló mi entrepierna – es tan bueno como parece – Oh, por Dios...

- Eh...no me gusta bailar – hizo un puchero que pretendía ser adorable – Ve tu...yo te espero aquí.

- Está bien...pero luego prometeme que podremos estar solos...me muero de ganas por estar contigo – susurró en mi oído.

Arg, arggggg. Me dieron ganas de decirla "quita, bicho"...menos mal que se marchó antes de que soltara mi boca. Me sorprendí a mi mismo yendo a por un ponche para mi, más que nada por hacer algo...No quería estar aquí...aún me preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo...A lo lejos vi que mis hermanos y sus parejas habían llegado. Perfecto. No iba a ser yo el que arruinara su momento feliz en el baile con la cara de mustio que tenía, así que me limité a saludarles con la mano y a observarles mientras ellos repartían felicidad y amor...cabrones con suerte...

Agarré mi copa de ponche con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras Delly se movía de manera exagerada en medio del gimnasio al ritmo de la música...como siguiéramos así íbamos a acabar en urgencias; corría serio peligro de dislocarse la cadera...No estaba nada a gusto con este disfraz. Los leotardos se me pegaban a la entrepierna de manera casi vergonzosa, Jesús...menuda moda la de ese siglo...Pero eso no era lo que más me molestaba; lo que más me inquietaba era el hecho de no haber visto a Katniss por el baile... ¿dónde demonios estaría? ¿La habría pasado algo? Me puse más nervioso aún cuando vi a Cato...solo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? En cuanto Cato me vio se acercó a mi mientras intentaba en vano hacer que sus mallas se despegaran un poco de sus piernas. En eso estábamos igual...

- ¿Dónde está Katniss? - dije sin poder evitarlo.

- Hola, Peeta...- dijo de forma irónica. Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no ha venido Katniss? - miró a ambos lados, me cogió por la manga y me llevó a un sitio en el que la música se oía un poco más baja.

- Has venido al baile con Delly – fruncí el ceño.

- Sí...

- ¿Es ella la chica que te gusta? - mi ceño se frunció aún más hasta parecer el Gran Cañón del Colorado.

- Gustarme...yo no lo diría así... ¿Por qué no ha venido Katniss? ¿Ha… ha quedado con el chico que le gusta?

- ¡Ugh! Eres imbécil.

- Venga, insúltame...

- Es la verdad...a ver, ¿te gusta Delly o no? - miré a la pista...por Dios, no – Vale, no me contestes...por tu cara deduzco que no te agrada mucho...- negué lentamente - ¿Por qué cojones le haces creer a Katniss que te gusta Delly? - suspiré.

- Porque antes me gustaba...lo que pasa es que...bueno...- dejé de hablar y miré a Cato a sus ojos azules - ¿Y yo por qué te estoy contando esto? - sonrió como un cabrón.

- Porque ahora mismo soy como tu hada madrina.

- Está bien, Hada Madrina Catrina – entrecerró los ojos – Dime dónde está Katniss y dejémonos de confesiones...- suspiró.

- Está en casa...me ha dado plantón – abrí los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué? - Cato sonrió.

- Definitivamente estás muy ciego...Katniss está loca por ti – abrí la boca hasta casi tocar el suelo – No se atreve a decírtelo, pero ya me he cansado de ver cómo lo pasa mal por ti, cabrón con suerte...

A ver, a ver... Cato acababa de decir que Katniss... ¿estaba loca por mi? Eso era imposible...

- Ella está pillada por un chico, me lo dijo...- Cato asintió.

- Eres tu...se le nota a la legua...- sentí que mi corazón botaba y botaba feliz como un loco – Por tu cara deduzco que sientes lo mismo...

- Eres muy bueno deduciendo...no puedo estar más colado por ella...– sonrió con tristeza - ¿Por qué me dices esto? Katniss te gusta – suspiró.

- Pues por eso...Katniss me gusta y quiero que sea feliz...aunque no sea conmigo... ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar conmigo y vas a su casa? - miré hacia la pista de baile – No importa, yo me encargo de Delly... ve a por Katniss y dile lo que sientes...

Sin poder evitarlo abracé a Cato con todas mis fuerzas. Me había demostrado que era un tío de los pies a la cabeza...ese cabrón era un buen tío...podría ser un amigo de puta madre,

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ve a por tu chica!

Le sonreí una vez más a Cato y salí corriendo a meterme en mi Volvo. Sí, sí...iría por mi chica...

* * *

_Capitulo 51 y Nada mas nos quedan cuatro capitulos T.T ... estoy pensando seriamente si actualizo mañana... o me espero a llegar alos 300 reviews... que dicen chicas?... gracias por todos sus comentarios y a las que me han agregado a las alertas y favoritos... como lo mencione antes nunca espere recibir tan buena respuesta de su parte..._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Dejen sus comentarios pleasee..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Nos giró a ambos con fuerza y sin separarnos, siguió arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo, ese ritmo candente que me encendía hasta extremos insospechados. Por un momento cesó sus movimientos y me miró. Y la sonrisa que me dedicó hizo que mi corazón explotara como si fueran fuegos artificiales de mil colores diferentes._

_- Te...quiero...- susurró..._


	52. La Mejor Noche

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPÍTULO 52 LA MEJOR NOCHE**

Lo sentía de veras por Cato, pero no podía ir a ese baile. Era superior a mis fuerzas. La sola idea de enfrentarme a la parejita feliz hacía que mi tensión se disparara. Cato, sin decirle ni una sola palabra, entendió lo que me pasaba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dio las buenas noches. Cuando le vi alejarse me sentí mal con él. Le había dado plantón a Cato y a mis amigos...pero no podía hacer otra cosa por esta noche. No podía enfrentarme a esa fiesta sabiendo que Peeta iba a estar allí con la chica que de verdad deseaba. Esa... guarrona...

Subí las escaleras y me quité el vestido negro que tanto me había gustado. Lo colgué en una percha y lo envolví en su funda...ahí se iba a quedar de momento... ¿Qué esperabas? Tenías muy claro desde el principio a qué te exponias cuando aceptaste las clases...Dios, tenía que haber renunciado a esta locura cuando empecé a sentir lo que siento por Peeta. Sabía que no iba a salir nada bueno de esto...Ahora tenía el corazón echo trizas por su culpa...

Cada uno habíamos cumplido nuestra parte del trato. Peeta había quedado con Delly, se había acostado con ella y aparentemente todo había salido bien...tan bien que, al parecer, Delly estaba encantada.

Me puse el pijama de ositos y la bata, me fui a la cocina y me hice un montón de tortitas para mi sola. El azúcar y el chocolate nunca fallaban y yo esta noche me iba a poner como una cerda. Cogí mi plato – con cinco tortitas – el sirope de chocolate y la nata y me fui al salón a hacer maratón de películas románticas y lacrimógenas. Empecé con Romeo y Julieta, la versión antigua...como me supo a poco seguí con Titanic. Sí, Titanic...joder, no lo podía evitar. Era masoquista, también. Ver a DiCaprio en su mejor época y destilando amor por los cuatro costados me estaba costando ya el quinto jodido paquete de pañuelos...

Llamaron a la puerta en el momento en el que Jack estaba dibujando el cuerpo desnudo de Rose. ¿Quién coño podía ser a estas horas? De mala gana me levanté mientras me sonaba la nariz. Y al abrir la puerta me quedé con la boca abierta. Ahí estaba la persona a la que menos había esperado ver. Era Peeta. Estaba frente a mi apoyado en mi puerta con ese estúpido traje con polainas.

- ¿Qué ... qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en el baile con Delly – dije tras recuperarme del impacto inicial.

- Hola, Kat – dijo irónico - ¿No vas a dejarme pasar?

Me hice a un lado haciendo que su perfume se me colara en la nariz. Cerré los ojos brevemente guardando en mi memoria ese dulce aroma.

- ¿Estás viendo Titanic? De ahí la nariz roja y los pañuelos, ¿no? - preguntó con una ceja alzada – Hace un par de horas que deberías de estar en el baile, Katniss.

- No pienso ir, así que si has venido por eso estás perdiendo tu tiempo...a Delly no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

- Arreglate y ven conmigo...no tardarás nada. Ya estás maquillada y peinada...- dijo señalándome - los chicos están allí esperándonos – dijo ignorando mis palabras.

- No, no pienso ir, Peeta...Le he dado platón a Cato, no pieses que voy a ir ahora contigo...De verdad, vete...No soy la mejor compañía esta noche... Delly te estará esperando...

- ¡Al demonio Delly! – gritó – Estoy aquí por ti, Katniss...- le miré a los ojos – No... no quiero estar allí si tu no estás...- susurró.

- ¿Qué...?

- He hablado con Cato...bueno, más bien él ha hablado conmigo...Me...me ha dicho lo que sientes por mi y...yo... ¡joder! Me...he enamorado de ti, Katniss. Si no te lo digo reviento...

- Pero...pero estuviste con Delly – negó rápidamente con cara de ¿asco?

- No hice nada con ella salvo aguantar un beso por su parte...te juro que mantuve la boca cerrada y la lengua quieta – le miré sin entender – Ella no eres tu...no huele como tu, ni me mira como tu...y ese beso que me dio no se puede ni comparar a los de tus labios...

Oh, Dios...oh, Dios...Le miré a los ojos, esos ojos azules que desde hacía tiempo me cortaban la respiración. Yo debía de parecer tonta ahí, en medio de mi salón mientras en la tele Jack y Rose echaban un kiki en las bodegas del Titanic y con la boca tan abierta como un buzón de correos.

- Quizás he hecho mal en venir...supongo que Cato estaba equivocado en lo que me ha dicho...no... no debería de haber venido...- agachó la cabeza y se giró para irse, pero le cogí del brazo a tiempo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Es que...lo que menos me esperaba era esto...

- Lo siento, Katniss...siento sentir lo que siento...

- No lo sientas, Peeta...- suspiré – Cato te ha dicho la verdad...Llevo más tiempo enamorada de ti del que quiero reconocer – confesé – Yo...yo no he sentido nunca algo así...contigo he compartido tantas cosas, Peeta...no concibo estar con alguien que no seas tu...- Peeta suspiró con satisfacción y ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces puedo hacer lo que me muero por hacer? - le miré sin entender.

No me dio tiempo a nada más, ya que Peeta se abalanzó sobre mis labios. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía su deliciosa lengua en mi boca y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Ah, mi chico impulsivo...Me levantó del suelo sin aparente esfuerzo para que enroscara las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y así lo hice. Caminó conmigo encima hasta mi habitación, allí me dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Me quitó la bata que llevaba y sonrió.

- ¿Pijama de ositos, Katniss? - dijo divertido – Quién lo diría...

- ¿Disfraz con leotardos, Peeta? Quién lo diría – sonrió de lado por mis palabras – Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir a decirme estas cosas me hubiera dejado puesto el vestido para el baile...es explosivo – susurré.

- Ahora no hay tiempo...- volvió a besarme desesperado mientras me quitaba la camiseta del pijama. Joder, cómo lo había echado de menos...- Aunque no me importaria que más tarde me hicieras un pase privado...

Sonreí mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la capa del disfraz. Le desabroché botón a botón la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras él hacía un camino de besos por mi cuello. Cuando me tuvo sólo en braguitas me cogió de nuevo y me tumbó sobre la cama. Él aún conservaba esas apretadas y reveladoras mallas, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Agachó la cabeza hasta mi pecho dejándome sentir su cálido y enloquecedor aliento. Se centró en mi pezón perforado. Lo acarició con la lengua hasta hacerme gemir para luego cogerlo con los dientes y tirar suavemente.

- ¿Te gusta, eh? - dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada que me volvía loca.

- Y a ti también, pervertido – me reí.

- ¿Me has llamado pervertido? - me miró con fingido pesar - Vale, has herido mis sentimientos...me marcho – se levantó para irse aunque se lo impedí enrollando mis piernas en sus caderas mientras me frotaba contra él – Y yo soy el pervertido, ¿no? - jadeó.

Le bajé los benditos leotardos y acaricié ese bulto que se había formado bajo los boxers y que me estaba volviendo loca. Peeta me acarició la cara, la boca, los labios...hasta que le cogí un dedo y me lo llevé a la boca y lo chupé, lo chupé como si estuviera lamiendo otra parte de su cuerpo. Peeta me miró y cerró los ojos mucho. Cuando los volvió a abrir sus ojos estaban casi negros.

- Te juro – jadeó – que tenía intención de hacer esto despacio...romántico y dulce...pero va a ser que no. Primero follamos y luego ya veremos – me reí a carcajadas – ¿Le tienes mucho cariño a estas braguitas?

Apenas me dio tiempo a negar nada, de un tirón de las arrancó de mi cuerpo. Oh, Dios...esto prometía...Bajó su boca hasta mi ombligo para dar un lametazo y después soplar. Me estaba matando, literalmente. Tenía su boca a escasos centímetros del lugar que reclamaba su atención y si no hacía algo pronto íbamos a tener problemas. Abrí un poco más las piernas ofreciendole mis mejores vistas y una indirecta muy directa. Se mordió el labio de manera totalmente pecaminosa y paseó sus manos por el interior de mis muslos, tan cerca, tan cerca...y se paró frunciendo el ceño

- Peeta, por Dios...

- ¿Era chocolate lo que tenías en el salón? - asentí sin entender - ¿Y nata?

- Sí, pero...

- En seguida vuelvo.

Gemí de desesperación. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Tenía encima un grave caso de excitación máxima en el cuerpo y corríamos peligro de combustión espontánea...hasta que llegó a la habitación con el bote de chocolate en la mano y una gran erección entre las piernas.

- Cariño, este – dijo señalando el chocolate – tu y yo nos lo vamos a pasar de lujo.

- Joder – murmuré.

- Sí, eso también.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir como una histérica cuando Peeta se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba. Ahí estaba ese pedazo de carne gloriosa que era enteramente para mi. Sólo para mi. Caminó con andares lujuriosos hasta la cama, me abrió las piernas y de rodillas se colocó entre ellas.

- Es una pena...vamos a manchar las sábanas de chocolate...- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- A la mierda las sábanas – dije haciéndole sonreir – Si vas a hacer algo con ese chocolate te aconsejo que lo hagas ya.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi – me susurró al oído – Vamos a probar nuevas texturas, amor.

Oh, mierda...Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando sentí el chocolate sobre la piel de mi cuello, mis pezones, mi ombligo...me abrió aún más las piernas y dejó caer un rastro de chocolate líquido por toda mi intimidad. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Peeta cogió un poco de chocolate de la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo y me lo pasó por los labios para después lamer toda la zona. Una vez, dos...le cogí de la nuca para profundizar el beso haciendo que el chocolate se extendiera y mezclara por nuestros cuerpos.

Peeta separó nuestras bocas para empezar a lamer el dulce. El muy capullo se tomó su tiempo en no dejar ni rastro, desde mi cuello hasta el ombligo. Cuando llegó a la unión de mis piernas paró. Tenía los labios manchados y las mejillas sonrosadas, pero esta vez no era por vergüenza, era por la excitación.

- ¿Sigo? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Si no sigues te vas a buscar una buena – le amenacé.

Mi amenaza hizo su efecto ya que Peeta puso su cabeza entre mis piernas. Sentí como me separaba los labios haciendo que ese líquido espeso se extendiera aún más...y al fin su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel sensible. Sus caricias eran lentas, saboreando, como él mismo dijo, las nuevas texturas. Yo estaba que explotaba, así que llevé mis manos a su pelo, acariciando, tirando de sus mechones, guiándolo contra mi cuerpo. Separó su boca de mi piel y subió hasta mis labios para besarme; el sabor de su boca era una mezcla extraña entre el sabor de mi propio cuerpo y el chocolate, totalmente erótico y sexual. Chillé fuertemente cuando metió de golpe dos dedos en mi interior.

- ¿Te...te gusta? - jadeó.

- Mmmm.

Sí, estaba de un comunicativo que tiraba para atrás, pero es que el placer que Peeta me estaba dando con sus manos eran tal, que si abría la boca era para volver a chillar. Y lo hice, claro que lo hice cuando su pulgar me acarició el clitoris haciendo que mi orgasmo explotara y se extendiera por mi cuerpo de manera maravillosa.

- Por lo más sagrado, Peeta – jadeé – Tus manos...son increíbles...

- Tuve buena maestra.

- Te quiero debajo. Ya.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre Peeta y le miré. Dios, estaba enamorada de él hasta los topes. Le cogí la cara con las manos y le acaricié con suavidad; sus cejas, su nariz, sus labios...su incipiente barba me hacía cosquillas sobre la palma de mi mano y su respiración calentaba mi piel. Le besé, esta vez con toda la ternura que reuní mientras sus manos me volvían a dedicar caricias, esta vez suaves y sutiles, tiernas. Cuando nos separamos ambos sonreimos como idiotas.

- Yo también quiero probar nuevas texturas – dije contra sus labios.

- Pues ya estas tardando, preciosa – dijo mientras ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza – Soy todo tuyo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Cogí el bote del chocolate – le iba a hacer un altar – e hice la misma operación que minutos antes había hecho conmigo. Me esmeré cuando llegué a su pene; siseó cuando sintió la espesura contra su piel sensible de la punta. Tiré el dichoso bote hacia atrás sin mirar hacia donde caía y me centré en el trabajo que había hecho. Peeta estaba todo embadurnado de chocolate y yo me lo iba a comer enterito.

- No se por donde empezar – dije mientras me mordía el labio.

- Te puedo dar ideas – dijo moviendo las caderas hacia arriba.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Descarté la idea de torturarle y comencé por el plato fuerte. Me llevé a la boca su erección, lamiendo cada gota de chocolate que se resbalaba por su longitud. Peeta se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas mientras respiraba con dificultad. Y tuve la satisfacción de oirle maldecir cuando me metí todo lo que pude en la boca. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo acompasando el ritmo que él mismo quería. Sus gemidos estaban haciendo que mi cuerpo se volviera a humedecer y me sorprendí a mi misma jadeando sobre su miembro.

- Para, para – gimió Peeta – quiero estar dentro de ti.

No tuvo que decirmelo dos veces; con un fluído movimiento me puse sobre él y me senté sobre su erección. Ambos gemimos a la vez. Estabamos pegajosos por el chocolate y sudorosos por la actividad, pero nos daba lo mismo. Este momento era nuestro, sólo de nosotros. Me apoyé en su pecho mientras subía y bajaba mis caderas con ese ritmo que sabía que le volvía loco. Peeta no dejaba sus manos quietas, mientras subía y bajaba por su cuerpo él no hacía más que tocarme con delicadeza, con cariño...hasta que se cansó y quiso acción de la buena.

Nos giró a ambos con fuerza y sin separarnos, siguió arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo, ese ritmo candente que me encendía hasta extremos insospechados. Por un momento cesó sus movimientos y me miró. Y la sonrisa que me dedicó hizo que mi corazón explotara como si fueran fuegos artificiales de mil colores diferentes.

- Te...quiero – susurró. Me podía doler la cara de la enorme sonrisa que tenía.

- Como yo a ti.

Sonrió de lado y volvió a embestir contra mi cuerpo mientras besaba mis labios de manera dulce. Yo estaba cerca, sentía los espasmos en mis musculos interiores, así que le clavé las uñas en ese culo perfecto haciendole jadear, animandole a ir más deprisa. Cuando el orgasmo azotó mi cuerpo grité como nunca lo había hecho. Me agarré con fuerza al cuerpo de Peeta mientras él gritaba su propia liberación. Ambos jadeamos en busca de aire.

- Uff...– dijo pegando nuestras frentes.

- Increíble – susurré – Me moría de ganas por estar de nuevo así contigo...

Sin separar nuestros cuerpos Peeta nos giró. Retiré esos mechones rebeldes de su pelo mientras me miraba embobado. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Creo...- se rió – Creo que he perdido una lentilla, no se...puede que luego tenga que mirar entre tus muslos a ver si la encuentro – me reí a carcajadas – Sí, riete...pero de esta manera no puedo ver con claridad tu cara. Estás preciosa después de un orgasmo – susurró con esa sugerente voz.

- Idiota – dije mientras le golpeaba en el pecho.

- Te quiero - dijo mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

- Podría estar escuchando esas dos palabras durante todo el día, Peeta...

- Oh, Katniss Everdeen se vuelve cursi – bromeó.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo cursi que soy? - dije moviendo las caderas en circulos. Sentí que se volvía a endurecer aún en mi interior.

- Demuestramelo, preciosa...

Me desperté cuando sentí la mano de Peeta sobre mi pecho izquierdo, ¿qué le pasaba con esa teta en concreto? Con mucho cuidado me giré y le observé. Dormía como un bebé. Sus labios sonrosados estaban entreabiertos y esas magnificas pestañas rubias casi acariciaban sus mejillas aún manchadas de chocolate. La tenue luz que se colaba por la rendija de la persiana hacía que su pelo reflejase esos extraños matices dorados que tanto me encantaban...Había caido hasta el fondo, estaba enamorada de Peeta hasta cotas inalcanzables.

Le acaricié despacio la masculina linea de su mandibula; su incipiente barba me hacía cosquillas en la palma de la mano y su aliento rozaba mi piel...era perfecto para mi incluso antes de cambiar. Su cambio fisico había sido grande y alucinante...pero él mismo, su esencia...su inocencia inicial era lo que me había cautivado.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarle. Me puse la camisa que había llevado anoche – por muy poco tiempo – y me la puse para bajar a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno. Debia de coger fuerzas después de la noche apasionada que habíamos tenido. Además, me encantaba llevar puesta la ropa de Peeta porque me encantaba envolverme en su olor.

Cuando bajé al salón vi las tortitas que me habían sobrado de anoche y la peli de Titanic que se había atascado en pleno hundimiento. Negué con la cabeza mientras iba a la cocina. Saqué huevos, bacon...vamos, un desayuno contundente. Estaba tan concentrada en mi cocina que no oí como la puerta se habría...espera, ¿la puerta se estaba abriendo? Quité la sartén del fuego y empuñé la cuchara de madera como si fuera la mejor arma del mundo. Y me sentí la tía más gilipollas cuando la puerta al fin se abrió y vi que eran mis padres. ¿Mis padres? Arggg.

- Hola hija – gritó mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

- Eh... ¿hola? ¿Qué haceis aquí? - ¿por qué de entre todos los días del año habeis tenido que venir precisamente este? ¿porqué justo cuando tengo en el piso de arriba a un Peeta muy desnudo entre las sábanas de mi cama?

- Hemos querido darte una sorpresa y... ¿por qué tienes puesta una camisa de hombre? - preguntó mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno...yo...vereis...

- ¡Kaatniiiis! - canturreó Peeta desde el salón. Cerré mucho los ojos – Mira lo que tengo... ¡nata! – su voz se oía cada vez más cerca...- Te voy a untar nata por todo ese precioso cuerpo y te voy a co...¡coño! - espetó cuando al fin entró en la cocina. Ups...

* * *

_Gracias chicas por sus comentarios ... muchas gracias ya son 304 reviews... espero este capitulo sea de su agrado... en lo personal realmente he de decirles que ame esta historia cuando la lei... por ello pedi permiso para adaptarla a los juegos del hambre... ya que todavia hay pocas historias... quiero agradecer a las que comentaron por primera vez en verdad lo aprecio... y aquellas que han comentado desde el principio... muchas gracias por que sin su apoyo no hubiera llevado la historia hasta donde esta... :) ... gracias por su apoyo y los comentarios que siempre nos dan mas animo para seguir..._

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Allí, frente a nosotros, estaban todos nuestros amigos, incluído Cato. Oh, Dios...Cato había demostrado ser el mejor amigo que se puede tener..._

_- ¿Dónde coño os habeis metido anoche? - preguntó Marvel._

_- Cariño - murmuró Glimmer - No le preguntes a Peeta donde "coño" estuvo anoche - Cato sofocó una risilla..._


	53. Mis Padres, Los Tuyos y Tus Mallas

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPÍTULO 53 MIS PADRES, LOS TUYOS Y TUS MALLAS**

No se la cara que tendría yo en esos momentos, pero la de mis padres era un poema...por no hablar de mi pobre Peeta. Mi cuerpo estaba tapado...apenas, pero Peeta tan sólo llevaba los boxers puestos y se podía apreciar todo el rastro de chocolate que mi lengua no llegó a limpiar. Mi madre carraspeó...mientras Peeta seguía en shock...estaba segura que no le importaría meter la cabeza en un agujero, estilo avestruz...

- Eh...hija – me llamó mi madre – Teneis chocolate en...- señaló mis muslos y la nariz de Peeta. Oh, Dios...este momento iba a encabezar mi lista de minutos bochornosos.

- Mamá...lo siento, yo no...

- Hija, no pasa nada – sonrió ligeramente – No eres precisamente una niña...estás mucho tiempo sola y...bueno, supongo que no pasa nada porque hayas traído un amigo a casa – mi padre frunció el ceño aún más. Por su cara podía deducir que estaba al borde de la lipotimia...

- Eh...señores Everdeen...- murmuró Peeta. ¡Bien! Al menos una buena noticia...mi friki ya no estaba en shock – no soy amigo de su hija...soy su... ¿novio? - le miré con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Mi novio? - le pregunté.

- Si... ¿no? - parpadeé varias veces.

- Oh, joder... ¡sí! - mis padres me miraron de forma rara, pero no me importó – Mamá, papá...os presento a Peeta Mellark...Mi novio - ¡oh, sí!

Peeta le fue a dar la mano a mi padre, pero la tenía muy ocupada por el spray de nata con el que me iba a comer enterita... Disimuladamente lo dejó encima de la cocina y saludó a mis padres.

- Siento muchísimo que me conozcan de...esta manera...

- Oh...por mi no te preocupes – dijo mi madre mirandole de arriba abajo – Hija, pero qué buen gusto tienes, por Dios – me susurró al oído.

- Mamá – me sonrojé... ¿me sonrojé?

- Bueno...creo que es mejor que vayamos a...dar una vuelta – dijo mi padre mirando fijamente a Peeta – Mientras recogeis, os vestís...y os quitais el chocolate de donde quiera que lo tengais – susurró.

Esperamos con paciencia a que la puerta se cerrara. Entonces no pude aguantar las ganas de reir. Supongo que era una forma de liberar la tensión que habíamos acumulado en este espacio de tiempo tan corto.

- Vaya pillada – dije riéndome – No vienen en meses y meses y se tienen que presentar por sorpresa justo en este momento.

- Sí, justo cuando te iba a comer...de nuevo – se acercó a mi y me mordió cariñosamente el labio inferior – Creo que tu padre me odiará después de esto. Es evidente que he hecho cosas muy poco decorosas con su adorada hija. ¿Crees...crees que se enfadarán por habernos visto así?

- No debrían enfadarse...ellos lo han dicho, ya soy mayorcita y ellos muy liberales...Anda, vamos a recoger antes de que mis padres vuelvan y me vean haciendo cosas realmente indecorosas Peeta– sonrió.

- Ya...quizás debería de buscar la lentilla que se me perdió anoche – le miré confundida – Espera...

Se acercó aún más a mi y metió la mano por debajo de su camisa...hasta llegar al sitio que más chocolate tenía de mi cuerpo. Madre mía...

- Peeta...aparta esa mano si no quieres que te tire de nuevo sobre la encimera...

Peeta me obedeció – muy a mi pesar – y nos pusimos a arreglar el salón en el que aún quedaban un par de tortitas fruto de mi arrebato depresivo de anoche y mi habitación.

- Así que...novios – dije con una sonrisa enorme mientras quitábamos las sábanas de mi cama.

- Seh...novios – dijo Peeta con esa sonrisa suya – Creo que hemos pasado de sobra el tiempo mínimo de conocernos y todo el rollo, ¿no?

- Sí...nosotros empezamos de la mejor manera, Peeta...follando – la carcajada de Peeta se oyó por toda la casa.

- Nunca me imaginé que llegaríamos a esto – me acarició la mejilla lentamente – todo esto empezó para que pudiera conquistar a Delly...y me he quedado con el mejor premio posible...tú – pues si...me estaría volviendo una cursi de mieeeerrrrda...pero me encantaba que Peeta me dijera esas cosas...Aunque sus palabras me dieron que pensar.

- Eh... ¿algún día me contarás qué demonios pasó en tu cita con Delly? - frunció los labios.

- Ugh...- sonreí.

- ¿Ugh?

- Sí, ugh...de cerca Mr Potato da un poco de miedo, ¿sabes? - ahora sí que me reí alto y fuerte.

- ¿Mr Potato?

- Sí, Delly...joder, esa tía se tiene que desmonatar por las noches o algo así... ¡se le cayó una puta pesataña postiza mientras me hacía ojitos! - no lo pude aguantar, me tiré sobre la cama a medio hacer y me partí de la risa a gusto – No me hace gracia...lo peor de todo es que la tía no se dio ni cuenta...se lo tuve que decir yo...

- Joder, Peeta...me hubiera gustado ver eso...

- ¿También te hubiera gustado ver el beso que me dio? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Ahí me dejé de reir.

- No, ahí la habría agarrado de las extensiones y las habría usado como columpio...- ahora fue su turno de reir.

- Te prometo que no me gustó nada...- se acercó a mi hasta ponerse encima de mi cuerpo – Sólo tus labios...- me besó sin profundizar – pueden hacer – beso – que me vuelva completamente loco...

Y a mi los tuyos cariño...aunque no se lo pude decir porque la lengua de Peeta empezó a hacer malabares en mi boca. Sí, sí, s¡, ¡sí! Pero no. Aunque en cierta modo me daba un poco igual la opinión de mis padres al respecto, no me apetecía que me vieran de nuevo en un momento de maravilloso post sexo...así que reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad aparté a Peeta por los hombros.

- No hay tiempo para eso, Peeta...¡a la ducha! - le dije a mi novio... oh, sí, mi novio...el muy capullo ensanchó su sonrisa – Ah, ah...por separado...

- - Preciosa...- se quejó.

He dicho que no hay tiempo ahora...más tarde podemos hacer algo bueno...

Al final nos duchamos – por separado – y nos vestimos. Yo me vestí con unos vaqueros sencillos y con una camiseta...la peor parte se la llevó Peeta; el pobre sólo tenía la ropa del baile, es decir, el disfraz...Reconozco que no paré de reirme mientras le veía vestirse de nuevo con los leotardos de anoche. Me miró y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba que las mallas no se le pegaran tanto a la entrepierna...aunque eso era difícil.

- Joder, no te rías, Kat...Menuda mañana de mierda...- me reí aún más – Me despierto con una erección de la hostia al recordarte toda cubierta de chocolate, voy a buscarte, por el camino me encuentro un bote de nata...intento tener mi primer desayuno del día contigo y me encuentro a mis suegros, ¡a mis suegros! Y ahora tengo que salir a la calle con este puto disfraz en el que se me notan todos los huevos...joder, y encima no veo porque anoche perdí una lentilla en un punto indeterminado entre tus piernas – no podía parar de reir – Que sepas que esto no tiene ni pizca de gracia – murmuró enfadado.

- No me gusta verte así de estresado, cielo – me acerqué a él mientras me secaba las lágrimas – Aunque bien pensado...- le acaricié el cuello lentamente – Quizás luego te pueda quitar el estrés...- no lo pudo evitar, al final sonrió como a mi me gustaba.

- Más te vale...creo que desde que me he despertado tengo contracturas en la espalda por los nervios...

Desde mi habitación pudimos oir cómo la puerta de la entrada se abría con demasiado ruido...mucho me temía que mis padres lo estaban haciendo a propósito por si nos volvían a pillar en medio de algo...interesante. Peeta y yo bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano. Cuando mis padres vieron la vestimenta de Peeta se miraron entre ellos; mi padre alzó una ceja y mi madre se tapó la boca con la mano para no reirse en la cara de mi novio. Peet rodó los ojos.

- Anoche fue el baile y como...como no fui a casa, como me quedé aquí, yo...- le di un codazo en las costillas – Mejor me calló, ¿no?

- Sí, hijo...- murmuró mi padre – No digas nada más...

- Pues yo te veo bien – mi madre le miró de arriba abajo – Esas mallas te quedan asquerosamente bien, hijo.

- Gracias...supongo – Peeta se rascó la cabeza – Me voy a cas a quitarme esto de una vez... ¿te veo luego? - me preguntó. Miré a mis padres...sí, arg...aún tenía una conversación pendiente con ellos.

- Claro – se acercó a mi para darme un beso en los labios...pero se lo pensó mejor al notar la intensa mirada de mi padre, así que me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró me quedé mirando a mis padres. Sola ante el peligro...Mierda.

- Eh...podemos ir al salón a sentarnos y a...charlar – propuso mi madre. Los tres nos sentamos en silencio y nos miramos entre si - ¿Qué tal has estado? Bueno, ¡qué pregunta taaan tonta! Has estado de maravilla con tremendo novio a tu lado – mi padre se hundió aún más en el sillón.

- No he estado mal...Peeta y mis amigos han estado a mi lado... Reconozco que si no hubiera sido por ellos mis Navidades habrían sido una mierda – mis padres pusieron cara de pena.

- Lo sentimos mucho, hija – dijo mi padre realmente apenado – Esta casa, los coches, las empresas...se han de mantener, tenemos que viajar mucho para mantener nuestros negocios justo donde están.

- Ya, pero llamarme más a menudo no os iba a quitar mucho de vuestro valioso tiempo...joder, no he sabido nada de vosotros en semanas, ¡semanas! No sabeis como me ha ido en las notas finales, no sabeis donde he estado de viaje... ¡ni siquiera sabeis que mi amiga, ahora cuñada Annie se ha quedado embarazada! De vez en cuando me gustaría contra con mis padres para ciertas cosas...- mi madre frunció el ceño y se sentó aún más cerca de mi.

- Katniss, mi niña...tu padre y yo pensábamos que estabas bien con la libertad que tienes. Estar como tu es el sueño de cualquier chico de tu edad...

- Mira, mamá...tener mis libertades está muy bien. Tengo diecinueve años y me gusta tener mi intimidad y mi vida...A vosotros os veo como espectadores esporádicos de esa vida...y yo os quiero más cercanos a mi...

- Deberías de habernos dicho como te sentías, cielo – dijo mi madre abrazándome.

- Bueno, pues ya lo sabeis...- miré a mis padres y no pude evitar sonreir – Habeis hecho una entrada triunfal.

- No me lo recuerdes – murmuró mi padre.

- Peeta parece un buen chico – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa – Me gusta mucho para ti.

- Es el mejor de todos...

- Y le sientan muy bien las mallas...

En eso coincidía plenamente con mi madre. Em… quedé con ellos hablando en el salón durante bastante tiempo; creo que fue la vez que más tiempo estuvimos los tres sentados hablando sin que nos molestasen los teléfonos y las llamadas. Era verdad todas y cada una de las palabras que les había dicho a mis padres; algunas veces pasaba tanto tiempo sin verlos que hasta se me olvidaba de que alguna vez estaban ahí. Por muy dura e independiente que pudiera llegar a parecer yo también tenía mi corazoncito...y necesitaba a mis padres como todo hijo de vecino.

Tras un par de horas de charla animada en las cuales entraron a debate varios temas, mis padres se retiraron para descansar un poco y yo aproveché para ir a buscar a Peeta. Sí, sí, sí...no hacía ni tres horas que se había marchado de mi casa, pero... ¡qué coño! Quería alardear de novio...oh, joder...qué bien sonaba eso.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Mellark esperaba que me abriera Peeta para darme un beso de los suyos de bienvenida...pero no. Me abrió Johana sonriendome. Y sin decirme absolutamente nada me abrazó como Marvel lo solía hacer; con fuerza y contundencia. Cuando se separó de mi me dio dos sonoros besos en la mejilla y me miró emocionada. Yo por mi parte no podía estar más confundida...

- Me encantas... ¡me encantas! - dijo saltando. Me asomé ligeramente hacia el salón y vi a Beete y a Peeta sonriendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? - Pasa, pasa...

Johana seguía tan emocionada como si le hubiera tocado el premio gordo de la lotería...y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Beete me miró y me regaló una gran sonrisa.

- Así que eras tu la chica por la que suspiraba Peeta...- miré a Beete y negué sonriendo.

- No, yo...no...

- Sí, era ella – me cortó Peeta – Las veces que hablaba de la chica de mis sueños...era ella. Siempre has sido tu – me susurró. Oh, oh, oh...si no tuvieramos público lo que le estaría haciendo ahora...

- Pues yo estoy super contenta porque mi hijo esté contigo. ¡Me he puesto a dar saltos de alegría cuando nos lo ha dicho!

- Ya se a quien salió Annie – bromeé.

- Bueno, no os quitamos más tiempo...- dijo Beete mientras sonreía – Tendreis cosas que...hacer...- nos miró y nos guiñó un ojo. Guau...sin duda esta mañana estaba siendo de lo más surrealista.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Peeta me miró y sonrió. Llevaba puestas las gafas que yo misma elegí ya que una de las lentillas había pasado a mejor vida durante nuestra increíble noche de sexo; me encantaba cuando se ponía las gafas. Estaba totalmente arrebatador...

- No me he podido aguantar...me han visto la cara de gilipollas que traía y lo he soltado de golpe...Como has podido comprobar mi madre está super feliz de que seas mi novia.

- La mía está también muy feliz de que tú seas mi novio...te la has ganado por las mallas – dije riéndome.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! Anda, vamos...- se levantó y me tendió la mano – Los chicos están esperándonos en la casa de los Odair - ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán los chicos lo nuestro? - me preguntó Peeta mientras nos montábamos en su coche.

- Supongo que bien...Glimmer va a poner super contenta...Ella sabía lo que sentía por ti...

- La de dolores de cabeza que nos hubiéramos ahorrado si hubiéramos sido más valientes...

Y tanto. Ahora me sentía como una perfecta gilipollas por no haber dicho lo que sentía antes...Peeta aparcó en frente de la casa de nuestros amigos y llamamos a la puerta. Nos abrió una muy sonriente Gli. Creo que le faltó aplaudir cuando vio que estábamos unidos por las manos, aunque no dijo nada. Con la mano nos invitó a pasar al salón; allí, frente a nosotros, estaban todos nuestros amigos, incluído Cato. Oh, Dios...Cato había demostrado ser el mejor amigo que se puede tener...

- ¿Dónde coño os habiais metido anoche? - preguntó Marvel.

- Cariño – murmuró Glim – No le preguntes a Peeta donde "coño" estuvo anoche – Cato soficó una risilla.

- Kat... ¡al final no luciste ese precioso traje que te compraste! Ya puedes tener una buena excusa para no haber ido a ese baile – me regañó Annie.

- Pequeña...- dijo Cato – Katniss tiene la mejor excusa del mundo por no ir a ese baile...- los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin entender de lo que estábamos hablando.

- Chicos...Peeta y yo estamos...juntos – Annie y Marvel rodaron los ojos.

- Ya...vuestras clases y todo ese rollo... ¿acaso no teníais otro momento para lo vuestro? Peeta le dio plantón a su Delly – dijo Marvel sonriendo.

- No es mi Delly... ¡por favor! – espetó Peeta – Y no se trata de las clases...estamos juntos...juntos. Somos novios, pareja...ya sabeis...

Annie abrió mucho muchísimo los ojos y se levantó tan rápido del sofá que se me hizo difícil ver su movimiento. Nos abrazó a los dos con fuerza...con demasiada fuerza...Pues sí, al parecer a todos les gustaba que Peeta y yo estuviéramos juntos...

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Dios, estoy taaan feliz...todos estamos en parejitas, chicos. ¡Eres mi cuñada! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es fantástico! No podía ser mejor... ¡Peeta Y Katniss juntos!

- Oh, por Dios – murmuró Marvel – No me extraña que Delly no te pusiera ni un poquito...estabas colado por Kat y yo sin enterarme...

- Eres poco observador, tío – dijo Finnick – Yo últimamente te veía un poco raro con Kat – le dijo a Peeta – No se...estabas demasiado pendiente de ella...y mis sospechas se terminaron de corroborar cuando dijiste que no estabas convencido de Delly...

- Por cierto...- miré a Cato - ¿qué pasó con Delly anoche? ¿Se enfadó mucho por el plantón que le dio Peeta? - este sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

- Como una furia.

- Ugh – murmuró Peeta.

- Tranquilo, campeón...Ella y yo tuvimos una larga charla...

- ¿Sobre qué? - pregunté.

Su...- gesticuló con las manos – Su...físico – Peet y yo alzamos una ceja a la vez – Cuando nos metimos en conversación la aconsejé que no se maquillara tanto. Ya sabeis...menos es más...Y que se quitara esas horrendas pestañas postizas. Oh, y las extensiones...demasiado artificiales. Parece que se fue muy convencida de lo que la dije...y un poquito menos cabreada contigo...

- Deberías de estar en la clase de Annie en vez de estar estudiando literatura – dije riéndome – Por cierto...muchas gracias, Cato...Por todo. Anoche te portaste como la mejor persona del mundo, conmigo y con Peeta...creo que te debemos mucho...- Cato agachó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la coleta.

- Tonterías – dijo quitándole importancia.

- No, tonterías no – dijo Peeta – Al principio no me caías bien – reconoció – Por el simple hecho de haber estado con Kat...pero eres un tío de puta madre. Espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad, porque si alguien se merece ser feliz ese eres tu – todos nos emocionamos con las palabras de Peeta, Cato el que más. Se frotó los ojos con rabia.

- Joder...se me ha debido de meter algo en el puto ojo – sonreí y fui a abrazarle – Vale, venga...que esto no salga de aquí...No quiero que mi reputación de chulo y cabrón se pierda por esto – bromeó.

El móvil de Cato comenzó a sonar con la canción Sexy and I know it, muy típico de él. Cuando vio la pantalla sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo por ahí, Catrina? - Cato le sacó el dedo medio a Emmet.

- Bueno...anoche estuve hablando con una chica y...

- ¿Hablando? Estás perdiendo facultades – fue el turno de Finn para burlarse.

- Si, joder...hablando. No se...parece muy simpática. No es para nada mi tipo, pero...estuve a gusto con ella. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede salir de ahí? - se encogió de hombros y se fue para contestar su llamada.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras Peeta me pasaba el brazo por la cintura. Annie estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mientras Finnick le acariciaba el vientre; su figura se empezaba a redondear poco a poco...el milagro de la vida. Glim y Marvel estaban discutiendo por el poder del mando de la tele; ella quería ver las carreras de coches y él quería ver no se qué partido de baloncesto. Y Cato estaba hablando por el móvil, sonriendo y escuchando atento a través de la línea. Peeta me apretó aún más a él y me besó en el cuello.

- Parece como perfecto, ¿no?

- Tu eres perfecta – dijo mientras su aliento me hacía cosquillas...le di un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

- Tonto...me refiero a esto – señalé hacia el salón – Tenemos todo lo que mucha gente desea tener...Buenos amigos, buena familia...unos padres comprensivos que no se asustan por ver al novio de su hija semi desnudo – Peeta se rió.

- ¿Eres feliz? - me puse frente a él y me abrace a su cintura.

- Muy feliz, Peeta...

- Bien...muuuuy bien. Así que todo bien con tus padres, ¿no? - asentí - ¿Estás segura de que tu padre no me quiere colgar de las pelotas? - negué riéndome – Eso esta todavía mejor...porque noches como la de ayer pienso repetirlas muy a menudo – dijo antes de besarme.

Oh, sí...que siga la fiesta, baby...

* * *

_Nuevo capitulo... tal como lo prometi hoy un poquito tarde pero listo... chicas quiero solicitar su ayuda para decidir el nombre del bebe de annie y finnick el cual siguiendo la historia original sera niño... denme sus sugerencias para ponerle nombre... y si chicas solo queda un capitulo mas... T.T ... nos seguimos leyendo... dejen sus comentarios por favor... _

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_- Oh, por Dios...es...es...¡hermoso! - dijo Peeta mientras cogía al bebé en sus brazos con extremo cuidado. Se veía tan pequeñito envuelto en su mantita...y la cara de Peeta no tenía precio...oh, joder...se me estaban saltando las lágrimas..._


	54. Habemus Niño

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**CAPÍTULO 54 HABEMUS NIÑO**

Cinco meses y medio después...

- ¡Hijo de puta!

Peeta y yo pusimos cara de dolor al oir el grito de angustia de Annie; llevábamos en la sala de espera más de dos horas...y los gritos no habían cesado ni un poquito, ni en intensidad ni en potencia.

- ¡Pobre de ti, Finnick Odair, como te atrevas a ponerme de nuevo un dedo encima! ¡Dios!

- ¡Annie, mi mano! - se oyó desde la sala del paritorio.

- No se quién me da más pena de los dos...si mi hija o mi yerno – reconoció Johana.

- Que se haya adelantado el parto dos semanas es culpa del gilipollas de mi hermano...- espetó Glimmer – Así que se joda...

- ¡Glim! - la regañé – No seas tan dura con él...si Annie se ha puesto de parto es porque el bebe quiere salir ya...

Sonreí interiormente al recordar el momento en el que Annie empezó a sentir las primeras contracciones...hace apenas tres horas.

_Nos habíamos reunido todos en la casa de los Odair para hacer una barbacoa y cuando digo todos...son todos; los Mellark al completo, los Odair y hasta mis padres. La reunión era por dos motivos, el primero por haber terminado todos nuestro segundo año de carrera y el segundo por la sorpresa que dinamitó toda la situación y de la que ninguno teníamos noticia hasta que lo vimos._

_La tarde estaba pasando sin ningún problema; carne a la parrilla, refrescos para todos y buen rollito en el ambiente...En un determinado momento Finn fue hasta Annie, que estaba hermosa con su enorme barriga de ocho meses y medio, se plantó de rodillas delante de ella y sin decirla nada le sacó una pequeña cajita. Toma ya con el derroche de palabras de mi amigo..._

_- Eh...- me acerqué más aún a Peeta y le susurré - ¿Finn le está pidiendo a tu hermana...que...se casen? - Peeta no me contestó ya que estaba en shock. Mierda, esa costumbre no se le había quitado...seguramente estaría pensando ahora mismo que su hermana pequeña era muy joven para eso..._

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? - preguntó Annie mirando a Finnick. Este rodó los ojos._

_- Cariño...quiero que lo abras..._

Annie _la abrió...y se hizo un silencio...la cara de mi pequeña y redonda amiga pasó por una gama enorme de colores hasta llegar al rojo profundo._

_- Oh, Dios...- murmuró. Finn sonrió._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- No, no, no, ¡no! - la cara de Finnick cambió de feliz a hundido en menos de un segundo._

_- ¿No? ¿No te gusta o...o no te quieres casar conmigo? Oh, mierda...se me ha olvidado hacerte la pregunta, ¿verdad? Annie... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - todos rodamos los ojos y volvimos a centrarnos en la extraña reacción de Annie._

_- No...oh, mierda – se encogió un poco hacia adelante - ¡No! Aún no..._

_- Vale...podemos esperar si quieres...no...no hay problema, nos casaremos más adelante y..._

_- ¡Idiota! No estoy hablando de eso...joder...tengo contracciones...- ugh...todos fuimos hasta donde se encontraba la parejita "feliz"._

_Ugh de nuevo...en efecto. Annie tenía una cara de dolor que no podía con ella y Finnick no estaba mucho mejor. Beete se adelantó hacia su hija y la palpó el vientre._

_- Parece que son contracciones de parto..._

_- Annie... ¿te...te estás haciendo pis? - preguntó Marvel como con miedo._

_- Ha roto aguas, imbécil – dijo Peeta – Deberíamos de llevarla al hospital, ¿no?_

_¡- Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! - dijo Annie mientras se dejaba ayudar por su prometido...bueno, eso no nos había quedado muy claro..._

Así que aquí estábamos todos al completo esperando a que el bebé de Annie y Finnick naciera. El único problema que había es que Annie había dilatado tan rápido que no le habían podido poner a tiempo la epidural para que no sintiera dolor...de ahí sus gritos desgarradores.

Peeta me envolvió la cintura con sus manos e hizo que me sentara sobre sus rodillas. Le miré a los ojos a través de sus gafas y me sonrió. Nuestra relación iba cada día mejor...mi friki pervetido...muuuy pervertido...Este era uno de esos casos en los que el profesor era superado por el alumno...y eso me encantaba.

- Es inminente...vas a ser tío – le susurré.

- Y tu vas a ser tía – me encantaba eso, me encantaba formar parte de esa maravillosa familia...

Me acerqué a los labios de Peeta y le besé de manera casta y pura...castos...y una mierda. Como siempre, cada vez que besaba a Peeta perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Así que ese simple y casto beso se profundizó, un poco más...un poco más...

- Ejem – Peeta y yo nos separamos por la ruidosa tos de mi padre.

Peet le sonrió como si no hubiera roto un maldito plato en su vida...cuando la verdad era que casi no quedaba vajilla. No es que mi padre y él se llevaran mal; todo lo contrario. Lo que pasaba es que mi padre no aceptaba muy bien ser espectador de nuestras demostraciones de afecto públicas...una cosa era imaginar lo que hacía tu única hija y otra muy diferente ver como nos metíamos mano. ¡Benditas hormonas!

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que el bebé de Annie es un niño – dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca a Peeta. Para horror de Annie ese pequeñajo no había querido enseñar sus partes nobles, así que el sexo del bebé aún era un misterio.

- Oh, no...¡ni hablar! - dijo Marvel – La última vez que perdí juré que no volvería a apostar contigo...pequeña sabandija...- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo reprimía unas sonrisas.

Después de que Peeta y yo anunciaramos a todos que estábamos juntos – con el sin fín de cotilleos y cuchicheos que se formaron en la facultad – Marvel se pensó que se me había olvidado cobrar mi apuesta ganada. Ni mucho menos. Simplemente me tomé la libertad de prepararlo con tiempo, más que nada porque lo que necesitaba era muy dificil encontrarlo de su tamaño...

_Todos estábamos esperando en el pasillo, justo en la puerta de los vestuarios de los chicos. Hoy era un día de mucha afluencia de estudiantes por todos lados porque se jugaba la final del torneo de beisbol. Todos los sitios estaban llenos de estudiantes y de gente...sí, era una perra mala por hacer esto justamente hoy..._

_- ¿Se puede saber lo que le has dado a mi hermano? - me preguntó Peeta mientras esperábamos._

_- No quieras saberlo – dijo Cato._

_- ¿Tú sabes lo que es?_

_- Sí...ayudé a las chicas a conseguirlo – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía._

_- ¡Ni de coña voy a salir así! – gritó Marvel desde dentro._

_- ¡Sal de una puñetera vez antes de que nazca mi bebé! - gritó Annie mientras se acariciaba su tripita._

_- ¡Que sepas que antes o después me vengaré de ti, Katniss Everdeen! - el grito de Marvel se oía cada vez más cerca..._

_Sí, ahí estaba. Los chicos y yo rompimos en una gran carcajada al ver a Marvel vestido de animadora. Sí... ¡animadora! Joder, me lo había imaginado en mi mente, pero sin duda alguna verlo en directo era mucho mejor...La camiseta se le ajustaba a su musculoso cuerpo haciendo que se le viera el ombligo cubierto de vello...por no hablar de la falda. Cato, las chicas y yo habíamos conseguido una falda de las dimensiones de Marvel...pero no exactamente de su talla. Así que por la parte trasera se le veían los boxers de Phineas y Ferb...oh, y los pompones y los calcetines a juego completaban la indumentaria._

_- Vaya culito, Marvel – silbó Cato._

_- Tú cállate, Catrina de los cojones – dijo enfadado._

_- No soy yo quien lleva falda...- contestó._

_- Mmmm, ¿haces algo esta noche, morena? - dijo Finn poniendo morritos._

_- Iros todos a tomar por culo – espetó Marvel mientras varios alumnos le miraban – Ya está, ya he hecho el ridículo... ¿me lo puedo quitar ya? - dijo agitando los pompones de manera cómica. Glim estaba que se tiraba por el suelo._

_- Ah, ah...tienes que animar al equipo, Marvel – la cara de mi amigo perdió color – Vamos...tú me obligaste a animar un antro de mala muerte en Las Vegas...tu simplemente tienes que animar a tu equipo..._

He de reconocer que Marvel cumplió su parte de la apuesta; salió como un campeón ante la atenta mirada de todos, incluídos alumnos, profesores y directora. El problema fue que debido a la distracción que sufrieron nuestros jugadores perdimos el partido...aunque mereció la pena.

- Yo me apuesto cincuenta pavos a que es niña – dijo Glim.

- Hecho – nos dimos la mano mientras Peeta sonreía – Como tengas tu razón me veo a la pobre criatura vestidito de rosa...

- ¡Oh, mierda! - gritó Annie - ¡Jooooderrr!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio porque ya no oímos nada más de la sala del paritorio...hasta que un pequeño pero poderoso llanto inundó la sala.

- Oh, Dios... ¡ha nacido ya! - gritó Glim.

Peeta y yo nos dimos – ahora si – un casto beso en los labios y corrimos hasta la puerta a la espera de que Beete nos diera la buena noticia. Todos estábamos nerviosos, ansiosos y emocionados. Incluso mi pobre madre estaba soltando alguna que otra lagrimita...

Minutos después salió Beete acompañado de Finn...todos fruncimos el ceño al ver que su mano derecha estaba cubierta por un vendaje.

- Ya tenemos aquí al nuevo integrante de la familia...- todos sonreímos – Es un niño, ha pesado tres kilos cien gramos y tanto Annie como el pequeño están en perfecto estado – todos suspiramos.

- ¿Cuándo podremos pasar a verlas? - pregunté.

- En un ratito...Vamos a limpiar al pequeño y la vamos a revisar. En unos minutos llevaremos a Annie a la habitación – Beete desapareció de nuevo en la sala. Todos miramos a Finn.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado, hijo? - preguntó Johana.

- Oh, bueno...tu hija...no se de donde puede sacer esa fuerza una mujer tan pequeña...Creo que me ha roto un dedo – Marvel se rió por lo bajito – Pero ha merecido la pena...es hermoso...mi hijo...es hermoso...

Ahí estamos de nuevo. Las putas lágrimas me tenían hasta lo cojones...Peeta sonrió cuando me vio y me secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

- Mi chica dura...me encanta cuando sacas tus sentimientos...

- Tonto – dije sonriendo.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Habemus niño o no?

Todos nos giramos para ver a Cato con un enorme peluche...y a Finch, su novia. Sí, increíble pero cierto. Finch era una chica de primer año...y entendí el por qué Finch nos dijo que no era su tipo; esa chica pertenecía al club de ajedrez, era matrícula de honor en casi todas sus asignaturas y era presidenta del consejo. Tenía una belleza sutil, sus gafas oscuras la hacían parecer aún más intelectual. En definitiva, era una chica centrada, seria y responsable...justo el polo opuesto de Cato y justo lo que necesitaba. Se complementaban a la perfección. Reconozco que al principio dudé de que esa pareja pudiera prosperar...pero ahí estaban. Llevaban juntos casi seis meses y Cato se desvivía por esa chica...y Finch estaba loca por él...Me alegraba en serio de que Cato hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

- Habemus niño – dijo Peeta mientras le saludaba con un abrazo. Sí, sí...al final se habían hecho amigos...

- ¡Niño! Perfecto...Annie va a tener que guardar todos esos vestiditos rosas que compró – dijo con una sonrisa – Por cierto... Delly se ha enterado de la noticia cuando nos ha visto con el peluche...creo que vendrá a ver a...

- ¡Chicos! - me estremecí al oir la voz de Delly...

Las cosas con ella habían cambiado mucho. Es verdad que al principio quiso colgar a Peeta de las pelotas por dejarla sola en el baile para irse conmigo; era la primera vez que un tío le había dicho que no y estaba que se subía por las paredes...Aunque a los dos días llegó el capitán del equipo, al que le había dejado la novia, y ella se ofreció a consolarle...ya se sabe, usando sus métodos...

Pero que Delly cesara en su obsesión con su "Peeta Bebe", como ella lo llamaba, no había sido lo más raro...no. Lo más raro había sido su cambio físico, asesorado ni más ni menos que por Cato. Cuando Cato nos dijo lo que le había aconsejado a Delly con su físico pensé que jamás lo iba a hacer...pero me equivoqué. Delly se quitó las extensiones y las pestañas postizas – gracias a los cielos...Peeta estaba desarrollando una especie de fobia hacia aquel complemento – se maquilló de manera más discreta. Un cambio de armario y... ¡voilá! He aquí a la nueva y mejorada Delly.

Hoy llevaba puestos unos vaqueros pitillos, aunque con estos sí podía respirar, una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba sus encantos cubiertos y una chaqueta de vestir encima. Su pelo ya no estaba estropajoso debido al tinte; se había dejado su color natural, un poco más oscuro y ahora llevaba una media melena a la mitad de la espalda. Joder...lo que Delly hacía antes no era arreglarse, era tunearse...así estaba mucho mejor...aunque había cosas de ella que me seguían poniendo un poco de los nervios...como por ejemplo su tono de voz.

- ¿Ya ha nacido? ¡Dime que si! ¡Oh, estoy deseando de ver a ese pequeño!

- Delly...no chilles tanto – murmuró Peeta – vas a despertar a todos los niños del nido...

- Oh, perdón...es que me he emocionado tanto al ver a Cato con el peluche... ¡es increíble que Annie y Finnick sean padres!

- Lo que es increíble son los decibelios que provocan sus cuerdas vocales – murmuré bajito haciendo que Peeta se riera.

- Chicos – Beete salió de nuevo al pasillo – Vamos, ya hemos llevado a Annie a su habitación.

Todos seguimos a Beete por los pasillos del ala de maternidad. Dios mío, éramos tantos que más que ir de visita parecía que íbamos a una excursión guiada...Menos mal que la habitación que le habían asignado a Annie era grande...

Sonreí al ver a Annie tendida en la cama. Aún tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, el pelo corto un poco revuelto y cara de cansancio...pero se la veía totalmente feliz. Cuando nos vio nos dedicó una enorme sonrisa a todos. Finn corrió a su lado y la tendió la mano vendada.

- Oh, por Dios... ¿no me digas que te lo he hecho yo? - Finnick asintió sonriendo – Mierda...

- No pasa nada, cariño...Creo que tus dolores han sido mucho más grandes que los míos...

- Enhorabuena, enana – dijo Marvel – Ya eres mamá – a Annie se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- Sí, quiero verlo...Papá... ¿cuándo me la traes?

- Pues en breve debería de llegar la cuna y...

La puerta de la habitación resonó. Era una enfermera y no venía sola. Venía empujando una pequeña cuna trasparente con una bolita sonrosada envuelta en ropita blanca. Oh, Dios...Todos emitimos un sonoro "ohhh" cuando la enfermera sacó al bebé de la cuna y la puso sobre el pecho de Alice.

- Mira...mira que ojos – susurró Annie – Eres el bebé más perfecto del mundo...

- Se parece a su tío Marvel – bromeó Marvel.

- Idiota – espetó Annie – Rory Odair...suena bien, ¿no? - Finnick sonrió como un tonto.

- Aún no me ha quedado claro si tu también quieres ser una Odair – dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos. Annie sonrió.

- Pues claro que quiero. Saca ese anillo de la caja y pónmelo en el dedo de una vez – todos sonreímos. Finn sacó de su bolsillo el anillo y fue a ponérselo a su ahora prometida – Oh, espera...- Annie miró a Peeta, que era el que más cercano estaba a ella en ese momento - ¿Podrías sujetar un momento a tu sobrino? - le preguntó Annie con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? Oh, no se...- dijo mirando al bebé con miedo.

- Vamos, Peeta...es un bebé, no una bomba – bromeó Cato.

Peeta asintió mientras Annie movía al pequeño de sus brazos a los de Peeta. En la boquita de Rory se formó una perfecta "o" al moverla de su cómoda posición en el pecho de su madre, pero pronto se calmó cuando Peeta la cogió.

- Oh, por Dios...es...es... ¡hermoso! - dijo Peeta mientras cogía al bebé en sus brazos con extremo cuidado. Se veía tan pequeñito envuelta en su mantita...y la cara de Peeta no tenía precio...oh, joder...se me estaban saltando las lágrimas de nuevo.

- Toma, preciosa – dijo Cato mientras me ofrecía un pañuelo. Finch escondió una risilla.

Miré a Peeta, a mi novio, con su sobrino en brazos. Era una imagen demasiado perfecta que me ablandó el corazón aún más. No sabía que había hecho exactamente Peeta con mi corazón, pero estaba totalmente en sus manos. Miraba a ese bebé con devoción mientras se tarareaba una canción bajita. Cuando el bebé se volvió a dormir me miró y me sonrió haciendo que mi mundo de nuevo se desvaneciera ante él.

- Es perfecto – dijo mientras me acercaba a él – Creo...creo que va a tener nuestros ojos – miré al pequeño Rory, la verdad es que Peeta tenía razón, era hermoso.

- Annie va a tener muchas que estarán dispuestas a ser sus nueras, no solo tendrá que cuidar a Finnick sino también a Rory – bromeé.

- Y que lo digas... ¿Quieres abrazarlo? - asentí nerviosa. No era una experta en niños, pero me me moría de ganas por tenerlo en mis brazos. Peeta a movió con cuidado para que no se despertara. Una vez en mis brazos lo acuné y la acaricié esas mejillas tan regordetas.

- Eres una niño muy guapo – Peeta sonrió – Te pareces a tu tío...eh...a tu tío Peeta – mi novio negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Te queda muy bien, ¿sabes? – dijo Peeta señalando al niño en mis brazos.

- A ti también – le respondí.

- Katniss...quiero que lo nuestro dure para siempre – sus palabras me hicieron sonreir como una loca enamorada – Y también – se acercó a mi hasta casi rozar mi oreja – quiero que sepas que en un futuro te voy a hacer un hijo tan perfecto como tú...

Miré a Peeta a los ojos...Oh, Dios...

* * *

_Chicas...sólo queda el epílogo...Me da mucha pena, pero hasta aquí llegó la historia...Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo!... Gracias a todas las que me acompañaron por la travesia de esta historia... **Lolpy Mellark... Nimphaea's... Arte... XkanakoX... Guest 1... Thegirlwithoutname... Day Lynn Leery... Guest 2... Karniss Weasley... tortosoplo12... HungerMuser... Mayra... Guest 3... Saoirse Castellan... Guest 4... Guest 5... yukikandavobifield... Gb Hersheys... sthephhnie-lopez... Carla Mellark... Elda de la torre Jaimes... ConaCartes... jessibelle15... Fernanda Mellark Malfoy... Gabbita Potter Weaslie... Katimon... Martucky96... Lilian Everdeen... Cristina97... Opalsv... Luzy... Cona... IlovePeetaM... Love Peeta... Selena Morgenstern... monogotas2... micro-stars... shey1vampy... Wisper Diggory... Katniss Ainsworth... Lollipop... Selena... Valee... MJ98... Caro... Zakishio... Lucrecia Arctica... RapunzelDavies... Kyaraa black... Sweet Dreams 86 ... Liz Mellark... Poolyy... Yay... Luna Potter Granger... Honami... Nina D'e Mellark... Spencer Black... katnissj... Ellie... FluoR0... **Gracias por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario sin ustedes la historia no estaria hasta aca... espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios... sugerencias... correciones... pero sobre todo gracias por su apoyo... todas las chicas que tienen una historia sabran lo importante que es leer un comentario de ustedes... solo resta el epilogo... hare todo lo posible para subir mañana el epilogo pero creo que sera el domingo para mas seguridad..._

_Besos y Abrazos_

* * *

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_

_Estaba tan bien, tan a gusto sobre Katniss...Pero me di cuenta de algo; hoy mi misión era otra...Me separé del cuerpo de Kat a regañadientes y la subí las piernas en alto._

_- ¿Qué haces, Peeta? - dijo Katniss confundida._

_- He oído que haciendo esto hay más posibilidades de que te quedes embarazada...y de hoy no pasa. ¡Hoy te fecundo!..._


	55. Epilogo

Les traigo una adaptación de un fic que me encanto. Y Atenea85 muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Atenea85. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

La historia pertenece a Atenea85. Gracias Atenea85

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**EPÍLOGO**

Diez años después

Salí como una puñetera exhalación de mis clases de arte. Me gustaba mi trabajo, llevaba casi tres años trabajando en el colegio "el capitolio"...pero estos turnos por la tarde me mataban...a parte de que me tiraba muchas horas sin ver a mi Katniss.

Parecía ser que al fin habíamos madurado, y no sólo nosotros...todos los chicos logramos encauzar nuestras vidas a lo largo de esta maravillosa década. Creo que el punto de inflexión para todos fue el nacimiento del pequeño Rory...

Tres meses después del nacimiento de mi sobrino, Annie y Finn se dieron el sí quiero en una pequeña iglesia de Nuevayork. Sí, al fin mi hermana se había convertido en la flamante señora Odair. He de decir que Katniss no paró de llorar en toda la santa ceremonia...se me estaba haciendo una sentimental por momentos...Después de la boda ellos siguieron estudiando mientras dejaban al pequeño Rory en la guardería de la universidad que la nueva directora se encargó de inaugurar. Como regalo de boda de parte de mis padres y de los de Finnick, les regalaron una pequeña casita muy cerca del complejo residencial donde Katniss y yo vivíamos ahora. Nunca me imaginé a mi hermana en el papel de madre devota y ama de casa, pero ahí estaba. Ahora Annie era una mujer – pequeña, pero mujer – hecha y derecha que colaboraba con una revista de moda. Finnick trabajaba en un bufete de abogados y el pequeño Rory ya no era tan pequeño; ahora era un jovencito de diez años con el pelo cobrizo y rizado de su padre y con los ojos verdes de Annie. A mi pobre hermana casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas cuando su hijo le dijo el otro día que le gustaba un niña del colegio...así que sí...Annie ve preparándote para conocer a tu nuera...

Marvel...bueno, después de dejar más que claro que lo suyo como animadora no tenía futuro...decidió seguir con su carrera. Acabó empresariales con matrícula de honor – sí, matrícula de honor...no se equivocaron, increíble pero cierto – y con las recomendaciones pronto encontró un trabajo en una gran compañia. Aún se me hacía un poco raro ver a mi hermano con su traje impecable y su maletín. Con esto podía decir bien a gusto que ya había visto de todo en mi vida...Glimmer terminó su carrera de logopedia, trabajaba en un hospital reconocido, ayudando a los niños con dificultades. Cada vez que me nos reuniamos me metía con ella y con su enorme tripa de embarazada; tan sólo estaba de cinco meses...pero eran mellizos. No me quería ni imaginar a mi hermano con sus hijos...pobres bebés...

Cato también se llevó su ración de estabilidad. Dejó la literatura...para meterse a asesor estilista. Sí, sí, sí...Cato se creció después del gran cambio de Delly dirigido por él, así que había cambiado los libros por las prendas de ropa y los zapatos...y tenía que reconocer que al capullo le iba bien. De hecho, muy bien. Apenas tres meses atrás todos acudimos a su boda con Finch. ¡Cato casado! Guau. El terror de las nenas en estado puro ya no estaba disponible para nadie más que para su mujer...

Y Delly...bueno. Lo de Delly era otro tema. Evidentemente, Delly y los estudios no se llevaban bien. Se odiaban mutuamente, así que no llegó a cursar el tercer año de su carrera de fisioterapia; en vez de eso se presentó a un casting de un programa de talentos. No ganó, pero se hizo conocida por su peculiar forma de hablar y por sus salidas de tono. Aún se la podía ver en algunos programas de la televisión local de comentarista...la única pena que tiene es que aún no ha encontrado el amor, aunque tampoco es que tenga problemas con el sexo masculino...

Katniss y yo nos compramos una casita preciosa, con un jardín enorme y una piscina tiempo después de acabar nuestros estudios. Katniss encontró trabajo en una editorial. Empezó de chica de los recados...para pasar a estar revisando y repasando ediciones de los libros más vendidos de la actualidad. Era completamente feliz rodeada de libros. Yo terminé un poco más tarde ya que mi carrera duraba más. Tuve un momento de bajón cuando no encontraba un colegio donde quedarme después de mi residencia...aunque milagrosamente me llamaron para hacer una suplencia...y ahí me quedé, gracias a los cielos.

Lo mejor de todo es que todos estábamos muy cerca unos de los otros, siempre nos veíamos los fines de semana...se podía decir que éramos completamente felices...pero lo podía ser aún más.

En estos momentos no estaba para recordar mucho más. Aceleré mi Aston...no, no...no el Aston que me regalaron mis padres hace tanto tiempo...ese pasó a mejor vida, eso sí, Kat y yo hicimos uso de sus asientos traseros en una infinidad de ocasiones...Como el Aston nos había ido bien – y sus asientos eran muuuuy cómodos – lo cambiamos por un todo terreno de la misma marca que competía con el eterno Hummer de Marvel...

Reconozco que estaba tan ansioso por llegar a casa que casi derrapé en el garaje de nuestra casa. Sonreí al ver el coche de Katniss...Mmmmm...

Entré con rapidez en mi casa. Todo estaba en silencio...salvo por la melodía que venía de la cocina. Vaaale, quizás llamar melodía a la canción que estaba tarareando Katniss realmente tenia una voz hermosa... Para mi era perfecta. Entré con cuidado para poder observarla en silencio. Sí, joder...era perfecta...Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Bieeeen, muuuy bieeeen.

Iba a ir a por ella...y a por todas. Kat había dejado de tomar la píldora, llevábamos tres meses intentando quedarnos embarazados...Reconozco que después de tener entre mis brazos a mi sobrino cuando nació surgió en mi un sentimiento de...paternidad, podríamos llamarlo. Por mi hubiera tenido un hijo con Katniss hacía ya tiempo, pero no había podido ser. No encontrábamos el momento adecuado...hasta ahora. Con nuestros trabajos establecidos y nuestras casa preparada ahora era el momento de llamar a la cigüeña. Eh...sí, esta misma tarde le iba a dejar un mensaje a ese pajarraco para que encargara a mi bebé...Me estaba poniendo nervioso conmigo mismo al no dejar embarazada a Kat, era amor propio...¿o quizás es que ya estaba pasando por la crisis de los treinta años?

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y abracé a Katniss por la espalda.

- Oh, joder...¡Peeta! ¡Qué susto me has dado! - dijo girándose mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho...ese pecho...mmmm, por lo que podía ver no llevaba sujetador...Mejor, para lo que iba a durar puesto...

Sin decirla nada la besé en los labios preso de unas ganas irrefrenables de sentirla. Kat se sorprendió por mi arrebato pasional, pero no se quejó. De hecho metió sus finos dedos por mi pelo de esa manera que hacía que el vello de todo mi cuerpo de pusiera de punta. Metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta y acaricié esos deliciosos pechos. Katniss jadeó cuando le pellizqué uno de los pezones. La agarré por los muslos y la hice subir a la encimera...si, vale...quizás había desarrollado una especie de fetichismo por las encimeras de las cocinas...aunque me lo pensé mejor. ¿De verdad quería concebir a mi hijo en la cocina, aún con las verduras troceadas para la cena sobre la encimera? Porque cabía la posibilidad de que hoy fuera "el día"...Joder, no. Katniss se agarró a mi cuello con fuerza mientras reía cuando nos moví para ir hasta nuestra habitación.

- Luego te dolerá la espalda, señor treintañero – bromeó.

- Te recuerdo que tu tienes la misma edad que yo – dije mientras la tiraba sobre el colchón con cuidado.

- Eso no es verdad...- empezó a desabrocharme la camisa – Tengo tres meses menos que tu...sigo siendo más jóven - fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Sí, no? Pues te voy a demostrar que estoy en mi mejor momento físico, preciosa.

En menos de un minuto dejé a Katniss tan desnuda como cuando su mama la trajo al mundo. En cierto modo era verdad, ahora estábamos en lo mejor de nuestras vidas...y de nuestros cuerpos. Katniss estaba aún mejor que cuando empezamos lo nuestro. Su cuerpo no había hecho más que mejorar, como los buenos vinos. Esas formas y esas curvas...ufff, eran mi perdición.

Me quité de un tirón los botones de la camisa, aunque Kat frunció el ceño.

- ¿No me dejas hacerlo a mi? - me lo pensé durante una décima de segundo.

- No, no hay tiempo...estoy demasiado ansioso...- Katniss se rió mientras terminaba de quitarme los pantalones a patadas al mismo tiempo que los boxers.

Tuve que jadear al sentir la piel de Kat bajo la mía; nuestra pasión estaba intacta, no había decaído ni una décima en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos...y eso era porque estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Encajábamos como una perfecta pieza de un puzzle...

Besé a Katniss introduciendo la lengua en su boca como a ella le gustaba mientras movía mis caderas contra las suyas. Sus manos viajaban de arriba abajo por mi espalda, sus uñas contra mi piel...Metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y toqué ese lugar cálido y húmedo...por mi. Mi pequeña bruja se meció contra mi mano, esperando algo más de acción.

- ¿Ahora quién es la ansiosa?

Katniss hizo fuerza para girarnos. Sí, veeeenga...mejor ella arriba porque así tenía unas vistas magníficas. Acaricié la longitud de sus piernas, pasé las manos por su vientre plano – aunque esperaba que pronto creciera – hasta llegar a sus pechos. Esos preciosos y sugerentes pechos...Saqué la lengua y acaricié rítmicamente esas cimas duras y apretadas por la excitación. Aunque Katniss pasó a la acción directamente... ¿para qué esperar cuando ambos teníamos la necesidad de ir más allá?

Kat cogió mi miembro y lo masajeó de tal manera que me hizo jadear y soltar un par de maldiciones. Esas manos...esas manos me volvían loco...

- Katniss – gruñí...

Kat se mordió el labio mientras ella misma se introducía mi pene en su cuerpo. Oh, joder...Ambos cerramos lo ojos cuando estuvimos unidos de esa manera tan íntima y primitiva. Katniss comenzó a moverse sobre mi cuerpo en círculos. La agarré de las caderas porque si no mis manos no se podrían estar quietas.

- Katniss – jadeó – Dios...

- No soy Dios, nena...- la animé con las manos a moverse más deprisa – Pero estás...haciendo que me sienta...como en el puto cielo...

Kat me besó de esa manera ruda y brutal, como cuando disfrutaba del buen sexo...justo como ahora. Pero yo necesitaba más, necesítaba...oh, necesitaba explotar de una puta vez porque no iba a durar mucho...Nos giré de nuevo quedándome en la posición original, encima de su cuerpo, para arremeter con fuerza, esas intensas y largas embestidas contra Katniss...y llegó. Kat escodió la cara en mi cuello para gritar por su orgasmo...en estos momentos agradecía el hecho de no tener vecinos pared con pared...

Me derrumbé sobre ella, jadeante y sudoroso pero sobre todo satisfecho...Kat me acarició el cabello de la nuca mientras me calmaba un poco.

- Por cierto...buenas tardes – Katniss sonrió bajo mi cuerpo – Me he saltado todas las normas de educación al verte con esos pantalones cortos...

Estaba tan bien, tan a gusto sobre Kat...pero me di cuenta de algo; hoy mi misión era otra...me separé del cuerpo de Katniss a regañadientes y la subí las piernas en alto.

- ¿Qué haces, Peeta? - dijo Kat confundida.

- He oído que haciendo esto hay más posibilidades de que te quedes embarazada...y de hoy no pasa. ¡Hoy te fecundo! - la risa de Katniss se oyó por toda la casa.

- Vaya...Peeta el fecundador...Te estás tomando muy a pecho esto de no dejarme embarazada a la primera. Tu padre es medico...tú mejor que nadie sabes que a algunas mujeres después de tomar tanto tiempo la píldora les cuesta tiempo tener un bebé – fruncí el ceño.

- Yo creo que el problema es otro – dije mientras aún sujetaba las piernas de Kat en todo lo alto – El problema es que hemos desperdiciado muchos espermatozoides míos – el cuerpo de Katniss se sacudió por las carcajadas – Es en serio – la miré encantado de oirla reirse de esa manera. Me encantaba verla así de feliz...así que seguí con la broma – Puede que los bichitos que me quedan esté un poco vagos... ¡Chicos! - dije mirando la entrepierna de Katniss – La meta es redonda, no lo olviden… teneis que ir de cabeza, ¡de cabeza! No pareis hasta estar dentro.

- ¡Peeta! - dijo Katniss mientras se sobaba la tripa por las risas – No me puedo creer que estés hablando con tus bichitos, como tu dices.

- Sólo les estoy animando – dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Eh... ¿tengo que estar mucho tiempo así? - dijo señalando sus piernas – Es que creo que me está dando un tirón...

- Oh – dejé sus piernas con cuidado sobre el colchón.

- Yo creo que esto es cuestión de práctica – alcé una ceja – Sí...quizás si lo intentamos más veces...- me miró de forma coqueta.

No me hizo falta que me lo dijera dos veces...me abalancé sobre ella de nuevo como un puto león en celo...

Así pasó. Treinta y nueve semanas después Katniss se puso de parto. Oh, sí...Iba a ser padre...iba a ser padre de una hermosa niña...porque mi niña iba a ser igual a Katniss en todo.

Estaba nervioso, a pesar de estar en la sala de espera en el parto de Annie y el de Glimmer en el que nacieron los preciosos mellizos...pero ahora se trataba de mi hija y de...sí, y de mi mujer. Katniss y yo tardamos en casarnos, pero al final lo hicimos. Justo después de enterarnos de la buena noticia del embarazo le pedí a Katniss que se casara de una vez por todas conmigo. La ceremonia fue en el jardín de nuestra casa, sólo los amigos y la familia...y para nosotros había sido perfecta. Katniss había estado preciosa con ese sencillo vestido blanco...su imagen vestida de novia me llegó al corazón. No sabía que tener ese anillo de casado en mi dedo pudiera hacerme feliz...Además...seamos sinceros...Katniss Mellark sonaba de puta madre...

- Peeta, tranquilo...deja de moverte – dijo Katniss mientras se agarraba su enorme tripa – Me estás poniendo nerviosa...

- Lo siento, cielo...es que voy a ser padre.

- No me había dado cuenta – murmuró – Cálmate, por Dios...no me duele nada por la epidural...estoy perfectamente bien...Aunque me noto algo por aquí – se señaló un poco más arriba de las ingles.

- Contracciones...oh, Dios...contracciones de nuevo...

La matrona vino y me miró con hastío para después mirar entre las piernas de mi mujer...joder, qué bien quedaba esa frase, mi mujer, en mi boca...

- Muy bien, cariño...cuando vuelvas a sentir las contracciones empujas – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí, ya...- dijo la matrona con impaciencia – No se va a quedar la criatura ahí dentro para siempre, ¿no? Jesús...entre usted y los acompañantes que esperan fuera lo llevamos claro...Están apostando si el Sr. Mellark acabará con un ataque de nervios o no...¿Cómo puedes aguantar esto, cariño? - le preguntó la mujer. Katniss a pesar de todo sonrió – Además, mire...ya le estoy viendo la cabecita...

Me asomé entre las piernas de Kat...Oh, Dios...ahí viene...ese trocito de mi quería salir y a juzgar por lo avanzado de la situación era cuestión de minutos.

- Ahí lo noto – murmuró Katniss.

- Empuja, cielo – le dijo la matrona – Un poco más, lo estás haciendo muy bien...ahí, sigue...

No puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí cuando vi salir a mi pequeña, ese momento preciso en el que se cumplía el milagro de la vida en el que un nuevo ser viene al mundo a dejar su huella...

- Ya está, eso es...- la matrona sacó a mi hija totalmente sonrosada. La dio una pequeña palmadita en el cachete; esta gritó a pleno pulmón haciéndonos sonreir – Buenos pulmones, sí señor... ¿quiere cortar el cordón umbilical, Sr. Mellark?

Sin contestarla – me había quedado sin palabras – cogí unas pinzas y con cuidado hice el corte. La matrona me puso a mi hija en los brazos. Sí, totalmente perfecta...Revisaron a mi pequeña bajo mi atenta mirada...y sonreí cuando la limpiaron la sangre y los restos de su suave piel; el poco pelo que tenía en su cabecita era castaño como el de ella. Eso le iba a encantar a Katniss...A pesar de estar aún colorada por el esfuerzo que suponía venir al mundo, mi hija era simplemente preciosa. Sus mofletes redonditos y esos labios tan carnosos hicieron de mi cuerpo gelatina pura. En ese instante supe que daría cualquier cosa por ese pequeño trozo de mi... Miré a Katniss y la sonreí. Estaba llorando emocionada mientras esperaba que la mostrara a nuestra hija.

- Vamos con mamá, pequeña...- Katniss alzó los brazos para coger a nuestro bebé – Es tan increíblemente guapa como tu...

Katniss me besó suavemente en los labios y me sonrió mientras se colocaba a la pequeña Primrose en el pecho. Sí, Primrose Mellark...fue idea de mi sobrino Rory...y a todos nos gustó. Observé a Katniss mientras trataba con sumo cuidado a Prim. Seguí el suave movimiento de sus dedos mientras acariciaba su carita. Joder, era un tío con suerte. No podía pedir nada más en esta vida...Kat me miró y me dio la sonrisa más sincera del mundo que hizo que me deshiciera en mi pedazos.

Ahoratengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear le dije a Katniss mientras tomaba a prim… nuestra pequeña en sus brazos…. Aún no me puedo creer que todo esto empezara por esas benditas clases de...- miré a ambos lados por si había alguien cerca – de sexo – Katniss sonrió.

- Nos vinieron bien, ¿eh?

- Y que lo digas...Pasé de ser un friki antisocial a quedarme con la chica más perfecta y preciosa de la facultad - Katniss parpadeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos - Y lo más importante...mira lo que tenemos ahora en nuestros brazos...

- Esto es fantástico, cariño...Es el sentimiento más puro que puede haber en el mundo, tener un hijo...

- Y es muy placentero encargarlos...- Katniss negó con la cabeza mientras reía – No me importaría encargar un par de bebés más...le he cogido el gusto...Además, se me da muy bien...mira que hija tan preciosa hemos tenido...

- Mi friki pervertido...el fecundador...– dijo riendo mientras nuestra hija tomaba el pecho.

- Por supuesto, cielo...Tendrás friki pervertido para rato...y fecundador también...si quieres...- la risa de Kat resonó de nuevo... jamás me cansaría de escucharla...

* * *

_Hasta aquí llego la historia… espero de verdad le haya gustado... el bebe de annie y finnick se llamo Rory por que recibi mas propuestas de que se llamara asi... y la niña de peeta y katniss... decidi llamarla prim y tiene el cabello castaño por que es Mellark no Everdeen de hay que la original sea de cabello rubio ;)_

_Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las lectoras que se han pasado por esta historia Muchas gracias, de verdad_

_Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo!... Gracias a todas las que me acompañaron por la travesia de esta historia... ** ... Nymphaea's... ****Lolpy Mellark... Nimphaea's... Arte... XkanakoX... Guest 1... Thegirlwithoutname... Day Lynn Leery... Guest 2... Karniss Weasley... tortosoplo12... HungerMuser... Mayra... Guest 3... Saoirse Castellan... Guest 4... Guest 5... yukikandavobifield... Gb Hersheys... sthephhnie-lopez... Carla Mellark... Elda de la torre Jaimes... ConaCartes... jessibelle15... Fernanda Mellark Malfoy... Gabbita Potter Weaslie... Katimon... Martucky96... Lilian Everdeen... Cristina97... Opalsv... Luzy... Cona... IlovePeetaM... Love Peeta... Selena Morgenstern... monogotas2... micro-stars... shey1vampy... Wisper Diggory... Katniss Ainsworth... Lollipop... Selena... Valee... MJ98... Caro... Zakishio... Lucrecia Arctica... RapunzelDavies... Kyaraa black... Sweet Dreams 86 ... Liz Mellark... Poolyy... Yay... Luna Potter Granger... Honami... Nina D'e Mellark... Spencer Black... katnissj... Ellie... FluoR0... **Gracias por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un comentario sin ustedes la historia no estaria hasta aca... espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios... sugerencias... correciones... pero sobre todo gracias por su apoyo... todas las chicas que tienen una historia sabran lo importante que es leer un comentario de ustedes... _

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Elizabeth…_


	56. Prologo Nueva historia

**PROLOGO:**

**EL PASO DEL TIEMPO**

Toda nuestra familia y amigos habíamos corrido para contemplar el anuncio. Iba a ser un anuncio presidencial y no podía ser nada bueno.

Nos amontonamos en la sala y al verla tan llena de gente, no compuso en nada mi corazón, faltaba alguien, faltaba esa persona que tanto amaba y quería creer que también me amaba.

El silencio reinó cuando la imagen del televisor se aclaró mostrando el tan conocido logo presidencial y después la vista del salón ovalado de la Casa Blanca, detrás del escritorio estaba nuestro presidente: George W. Bush y aunque intentaba sonar tranquilo se podía notar la tensión.

—_Buenas noches pueblo americano, hoy es un día de luto y desgracia para nuestra nación…._

Mi cerebro no trabajó tan rápido porque mi corazón me decía que algo pasaría, lo sentía.

—_Han llegado los primeros informes sobre nuestra ubicación en…._

Sentía un zumbido en mis oídos por el latir tan fuerte, algo iba, mal, muy mal. Haymitch tuvo que sostener a Effie cuando dieron la noticia. Annie me vio con ojos acuosos

Necesitaba respirar, no las entendía, las palabras del presidente no podían ser ciertas:

"_**Por la intensidad de los ataques se estima que sean pocos los sobrevivientes"**_

Escuché llanto y gritos, escuché mi nombre y una petición para que me detuviera pero ya nada importaba.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitieron

—_Tienes que sobrevivir_—grité al vacio del bosque.

* * *

**¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA LA PERSONA QUE CORRE AL BOSQUE? ¿Katniss o Peeta?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, yo por mi parte solo puedo llorar con el, esta historia es una forma de tributo a todas aquellas chicas que hemos amado tanto y aun asi no hemos sido correspondidas..**

**El prologo no es el principio de esta historia... lo que esta en el prologo es algo que pasara mas adelante, tenemos que pasar muchas cosas antes de llegar a eso. :)**

**ahora! que es lo que dire de esta historia! aqui tienen una participacion especial la gente de afuera, me refiero a los personajes como Annie, Finnick, Effie, etc...los capitulos no estan escritos desde el punto de vista de ellos, los capitulos solo estan escritos en PPOV KPOV pero a diferencia de mis otras historias, lo que hagan estos personajes influira mucho en como se desarrolle la historia de Katniss/Peeta!**

**Realmente espero que sigan por aqui! si alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo (que a todas nos pasa) se que te identificaras**

**Chicas sin cuenta en fanfiction! me encantaria contestarles pero no se puede! si gustan dejenme sus correos y yo les contesto!**


End file.
